Estaciones de una vida
by ReetrO'Army
Summary: [FINALIZADO ¡Gracias a todos por leerlo!] Quien guste de las historias largas con drama, romance, lágrimas, sonrisas y SOBRETODO con el gran demonio de ojos dorados y su protegida: pasen y dejen que la imaginación los haga suspirar.
1. Taciturna Espera

**Taciturna Espera**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>El sol resplandecía en toda el área del Sengoku, un par de aves adornaban en cielo &amp;bajo ellos una comunidad noble &amp;humilde se encontraba en los trabajos diarios de obrar la tierra, se podría decir que había cambiado mucho desde hace ya tiempo que era lo más normal. Pero esta aldea tenía algo especial, un grupo de allí era bastante conocido por toda la región &amp;tal vez más allá, justo en esos momentos se escucha:<p>

-¡ABAJO!

Un hombre mitad bestia cayó de boca al suelo ante la mirada furiosa de una chica de pelo negro &ojos cafés, que portaba una vestimenta común ahí para identificar a las sacerdotisas, varios miraron al pobre hanyou en el suelo.

-¡KAGOME!.-Estalló en cólera el muchacho de pelo blanco iba a quejarse con la muchacha cuando está la corto antes de hablar.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa?

Esta vez el miedo le invadió al ver el aura negra detrás de la muchacha.

-¡¿Pero de que demonios estas hablando?

Esa pregunta pareció molestarla más.

-¿Qué de que hablo?.-Dijo con tono sarcástico, delante de ella unos ojos ambrinos no dejaban de verla.

-Un ogro que viene a comerse a los niños que no se duermen... ¿te suena familiar?

El muchacho solo palideció, pero en seguida recobro la compostura, se levantó del suelo.

-Bueno, yo crecí con esos cuentos.-Dijo con desdén.

-Si, tal vez por eso eres un insensible.-Añadió la chica.

Parecían dos animales que no tardaban para atacarse, cuando una pequeña presencia apareció.

-Papá, ¿entonces si me van a comer los ogros?.-En ese instante ambos vieron a su lado donde se encontraba un niño de ojos amarillos, pelo lacio, largo &negro además de dos orejas en particular que adornaban su cabeza.

Inuyasha se acercó a él.

-No, solo son cuentos de fantasías.-Dijo con amabilidad.

-Pero los ogros si existen.-Se apresuró a decir el niño.

-Inutenshi, acaso ¿crees que dejaría que te pasará algo? **N/a: (Inu=perro Tenshi=angel EN RESUMEN: Perro angelical o ángel perro)**

El niño sonrió en gran medida &se abrazó a su padre.

-No papá, se que eso nunca ocurrirá.

Su madre, Kagome se acercó a la tierna pareja.

-&espero que tampoco ocurra de nuevo lo de los cuentos de terror.-Inuyasha solo sacó una gotita en la cabeza, levantando al niño la miro.

-Esta bien, no más cuentos.-Se acercaron &se dieron un tierno beso como si nada hubiese pasado.

Inutenshi con un poco de pena veía la escena de sus padres; Inuyasha lo bajó &le desacomodo el pelo en gesto amable, el hanyou menor le sonrió.

-¡Kagome!.-La mencionada volteó en dirección a la voz.

-¡Ah, Sango!.-La chica de cabellos marrones se acercó con su esposo; Miroku además de la compañía de dos jovencitas &un niño tomado de la mano de su padre de 1O años.

-Perdona la demora, Miroku andaba paseando a Miroku hijo.

-No te preocupes, pensé que se llevarían más tiempo en el viaje.-Dijo amablemente.

La familia venía de un viaje a la ciudad, pues querían comprar unas cosas en especial.

-Kami, Yami que bonitos kimonos traen puestos, ¿los compraron en la ciudad?.-Se refería a las gemelas hijas de la exterminadora &la excelencia.

-Si señorita Kagome, nuestro padre nos lo ha comprado.-Asintieron al unísono las niñas de ya 16 años ambas.

El monje se acercó.

-¿Y la cumpleañera?.- preguntó.

-Le hemos traído varios regalos de parte de todos nosotros.-Añadió Sango

-Esta arreglándose, ya saben como es ella...-Sonrió dulcemente Kagome.

-¡Ah madre!.-Hablo Inutenshi.

-Ahora recuerdo que no he terminado el regalo para Rin, ¿puedo ir a acabarlo?

Ella le sonrio:-Claro que si pequeño.

Este corrió a gran velocidad dando saltos tan altos como los de su progenitor.

-Es igualito a Inuyasha.-Citó Miroku

-Pero tiene la forma de ser de la señorita Kagome.-sonrió Sango, ante tal comentario los padres se sonrojaron.

-Tch, no se como Rin esta tan ansiosa de volverse a ver con el idiota de Sesshomaru.-Masculló Inuyasha cambiando el tema.

-Inuyasha, veo que todavía no logras entender el corazón de las jovencitas.-Se adelantó a decir Miroku pero un tirón de sus orejas por sus hijas lo dejaron sin palabras.

-¡ Compórtese padre!

Todos vieron la escena con algo de gracia.

-Dime, Sango ¿Kohaku vendrá a la fiesta?.-Preguntó Kagome.

-Claro que sí, no debe de tardar. ¿Cuándo se va Rin?

-Al parecer en el crepúsculo de hoy.

Los amigos comenzaron a caminar mientras platicaban amenamente.

Mientras tanto dentro de una cabaña había un completo desorden, había kimonos regados por el suelo.

-¡Ay, no encuentro nada que se me vea bien!.-Decía una chica hundiéndose casi por completo en un baúl sacando más cosas. Se sentó &dejó salir un largo suspiro, su mirada se topo en la pared, donde había un cuadro con una fotografía, era el retrato de la anciana Kaede que hacía ya un par de años había abandonado este mundo, aquella foto se había encargado de tomarla Kagome, con ese extraño aparato que tomaba dibujos de la realidad.

Rin sonrió.

-Bueno abuela Kaede, como usted dijo: "Si voy con todas las ganas del mundo, siempre me veré bella" sobre todo si se trata de él.-Se dijo esto último cuando la imagen de cierto demonio se cruzaba por sus pensamientos e inconscientemente brotó una sonrisa de sus labios.

-Bueno bueno, ya mucho hablar, debo encontrar algo para hoy.- Dijo volviendo a su trabajo de buscar entre sus cosas, todas ellas eran regalos de su querido amo que nunca se dejó de preocupar por ella llenándola de obsequios otorgados desde su propia mano.

Entre las cosas algo capto su atención, era una yukata ya vieja, que ya no le quedaba pero... pero ninguna otra cosa valía más que aquello, tomo entre sus manos la pequeña prenda de cuadros crema &naranjas además de detalles verdes, sonrió de nuevo pensando en todo lo que había vivido apenas siendo una niña. Su corazón latió más fuerte al recordarlo.

Lo abrazó &lo colocó de nuevo en su lugar, de pronto algo más le llamo la atención sonrió.

-¡Por fin lo encontré!.-Exclamó sacando un kimono color blanco con tonalidades rojas, muy parecido al de su señor. Después de esto sacó más accesorios como una peineta en forma de media luna de oro &una flor plateada.

En eso, alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Rin? ¿Ya decidiste que ponerte?.-Era Kagome entrando, la mencionada la miró.

-Si.-&le enseño la prenda.

-Muy hermoso, supongo que iras a darte un baño.

Rin asintió.

-Te traje esto de mi mundo.-Le mostró el objeto.

-¿Shampoo señorita Kagome?.-Desde que era una niña se había impresionado con las miles de cosas interesantes que la señorita traía de su época, &desde siempre había aprendido a usar aquello, creaban mucha espuma, &varias veces sus ojos ardieron al contacto con los aceites extraños, pero tenía un precioso aroma &le dejaba su pelo muy suave.

-Si, pero este lo traje por la fecha en especial, te encantará el aroma.-Le dijo con una sonrisa, la muchacha lo tomó en sus manos.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada, ahora, vamos. Sango &yo también tomaremos el baño contigo.

-Me encanta la idea, señorita Kagome

Con su nuevo atuendo en la mano salió de la cabaña para irse cerca a un lago, adornada con una cascada.

**-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o**

-¿Y como te sientes Rin?.-Preguntó Sango, las tres mujeres estaban ya dentro del agua.

-Oh, pues. Como explicarlo.- Diciendo esto con un leve sonrojo &el claro nerviosismo en su voz, lo cual causó gracia en la sacerdotisa &la exterminadora.

-...estoy muy feliz.-Resumió con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Quién diría que Sesshomaru se preocuparía tanto por ti? Cuando lo conocí detestaba a los humanos más que otra cosa en el mundo. Pero después de verte a ti...

La niña le dijo:

-Pues desde que lo conocí el jamás me trato con odio, siempre fue muy atento conmigo, aunque admito que a veces lo sacaba de quicio.-Dijo lo último nerviosa recordando la vez que había llenado el pelo blanco del demonio con flores sin que este se diera cuenta a causa de un profundo sueño...

**o.o.o.o.o**

-Señor Sesshomaru ¿Tiene sueño?.-Dijo inocentemente la niña acercándose al youkai que la miraba.

-Un poco, te pediré que no me interrumpas.-Le dijo fríamente, la niña asintió &se alejó.

Pero llevaba rato que estaba sentada cerca de el, la luz de luna lo hacía ver hermoso, su cabello caía graciosamente por sus hombros, se veía muy suave.

-¿Sera tan suave como me lo imagino?.-se acercó gateando tratando de no hacer ruido, estiró su manita &alcanzó a tocar un mechón de cabello. Se impresionó; eran más que suave, &no tenía mal olor, ni puntas abiertas, era perfecto.

Comenzó a acariciarlo maravillada, la noche avanzaba &cerca de ella vio un grupo de flores amarillas.

-Se me ocurre una ideal.-Susurró.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertarse fue el demonio que notó la presencia de la niña a su lado, la miró &después se levantó, Jaken se había ausentado al ir por comida para la chiquilla, sentía su boca seca, cerca de ahí había un riachuelo, se inclinó a tomar agua, después de refrescarse sintió cosquillas en su cabeza, esto lo desconcertó. Se llevó su mano a su cabello para encontrárselo hecho... ¿una trenza? ¡Y no solo eso! Adornado con flores amarillas.

La boca cayó ante una explosiva sorpresa, desde la raíz hasta la punta tenía una trenza adornada con flores...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

O de las miles de preguntas que día a día aparecían en su mente.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

-Señor Sesshomaru...

-¿Qué sucede Rin?.-La niña se paró a lado de su señor que se encontraba sentado en una roca pensativo con los ojos cerrados.

-Usted es muy inteligente...

Pasó un momento.

-¿A que viene ese comentario?

-A que si usted podría explicarme... ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

Los ojos del demonio se abrieron de pronto &giró su cabeza hacía la niña sin perder el asombro.

-¿Que necesidad tienes de saber eso?.-Dijo tratando de hacerla olvidar la pregunta.

-Curiosidad.-Respondió sencillamente &con ese argumento ganaba un punto en contra de su señor.

-Pues... cuando... dos abejas se quieren mucho aunque eso suene repulsivo la abeja macho le da su semilla a la abeja hembra &se hace un bebé abeja.-Finalizó pensando que aquella explicación era absurda para el.

Rin no perdió su rostro de asombro.

-Señor Sesshomaru...

-¿Ahora que, Rin?

-...¿me da su semillita?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-El simplemente cuidó de mi cuando yo solo conocía el dolor.

-Te tiene mucho cariño Rin, pero ¿a donde irás con el?.-Se preguntó Sango, esto también le dejo duda a la chica.

-No lose, pero lo único que me pone feliz es que volveré a estar a su lado.-Finalizó con una mirada radiante de felicidad.

-Lo sabemos, desde el año pasado que te dio la noticia no has dejado de pensar en eso.-Un sonrojo llegó a su rostro, es cierto...

Era perfecto aquel atardecer.

-Rin...-La voz resonó en su mente &lo miró con dulzura.

-El próximo año es tu cumpleaños número 19 cumpliéndose los 1O años desde que te dejé aquí.-Aquello lo dijo mientras ambos permanecían en césped mirando sobre una colina el precioso paisaje, Rin no entendía muy bien lo que escuchaba.

-Así es señor Sesshomaru...

Espero que el demonio volviera a hablar, pero este solo se incorporó, ya llevaba unas cuantas horas que había venido a visitar a la humana con un nuevo obsequio &esta le había pedido que permaneciera con ella un rato. Comenzó a caminar...

-¿Ya se va?.-Preguntó Rin siguiéndole, pero el demonio solo detuvo su paso &sin voltear a verla dijo:

-Espero tu respuesta el próximo año.-&sin decir más se transformo en una esfera de luz que se alejo del prado a pocos segundos, los ojos de Rin estaban abiertos al máximo &por un momento había olvidado que debía respirar.

-¿R-respuesta...?.-Susurró.

Un borboteo en su corazón apareció, se asomo una gran sonrisa &dio un brinco tan algo como pudo exclamando felizmente.

-¡Si!

Se dejó caer en el césped sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, rió &cerró sus ojos complacida. Él youkai le dejó un año entero para que lo pensará más, un año sin visitas, pero aún con los regalos esta vez otorgados por Jaken, sin embargo esté no le decía nada de su señor, aunque eso no importaba su ser estaba inundado de felicidad, les había a dicho a todos en el pueblo que escuchaban el relato con la boca abierta, la pequeña Rin ya había crecido, &ya se acercaba su hora de partir junto al despiadado hermano mayor de Inuyasha.

Al principio Inuyasha trató de hacerla cambiar de parecer pero ella seguía firme en su decisión, espero &esperó... por fin ese día era hoy... no podía estar más feliz.

-Riiiiiin... Riiiin.-Esta despertó de su ensoñación al ver a las otras dos mujeres frente a ellas.

-Oh, perdonen, estaba soñando despierta.

-Si lo notamos, soñando de seguro con Sesshomaru.

Esto hizó que surgiera de nuevo un violento sonrojo que la inundo de pies a cabeza.

Habido ya terminado la hora del baño, Kagome ayudó a Rin a ponerse su kimono mientras Sango se iba con su familia &a terminar los preparativos, dentro de la cabaña...

-Rin, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro que si.-Afirmó enseguida viendose como estaba quedando.

-¿Estas enamorada de Sesshomaru?

Bueno la soltó de bofetón, al igual que el sonrojo de la chica que combinaba con su atuendo &que sacaba humo por las orejas. Pero era algo que ella ya había estado pensando desde hacía ya tiempo.

De hecho ella ya sabía la respuesta, estaba segura. Desde los últimos 4 años &las visitas de Sesshomaru ella sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora &el nerviosismo la invadía estando en su presencia algo que la confundía pues siendo niña nunca se sintió extraña con su señor, de hecho el cariño que le tenía podría ser interpretado como el amor de una hija a su padre &viceversa en el caso del demonio, pero se preocupaba internamente cuando se quedaba embelesada con la belleza de youkai.

¿Acaso su voz se transformo?

Tal vez eso la cambió al paso de los años, su inocencia seguía en su rostro pero sus curvas resaltaban su hermosura, tal vez su corazón también llamo; ya no era una niña, era una mujer.

Una mujer que estaba más que feliz de que por fin regresaría a estar cerca de su señor amo, que le devolvió la vida. Ella perfectamente sabía que nunca sería correspondida pero era más que suficiente el estar a su lado, nada la hacía más feliz.

-¿Crees que será un martirio para mi que estando enamorada este cerca de el, a pesar de que no me corresponda?

Kagome la miró sumamente sorprendida para luego sonreirle con ternura.

-Rin estas enamorada. Pero creo que esa pregunta deberías contestártela tu, tu tomaste esta decisión, tal vez tengas un buen punto debido a que eres humana, pero no eres cualquiera eres SU Rin, la niña que creció un tiempo junto con él, por la que se preocupa, a la que le trae regalos, Sesshomaru debe tener corazón (muy escondido, pero lo tiene) &tu tienes la habilidad de sacar la verdad de las personas. Pero tu piénsalo, es tu sentir...

Tenía razón ella tomo su decisión &la verdad es que no tenía duda, sería feliz a su lado, sin importar si la quería como ella a el.

Terminada de estar arreglada &pintada se dirigió a las afueras de la aldea a un prado que ella conocía de memoria, ahí fue donde Sesshomaru la dejó encargada con la abuela Kaede, donde fue la última vez que lo vió &donde sería la vez que lo volverá a ver.

Había llegado sola, sus amigos aún no estaban listos pero ella pidió adelantarse. Se sentó a observar el ambiente naranja a causa del atardecer, sus ojos se cerraron &entonó una canción que ella había inventado, que cantaba cuando no había nadie &que se la había dedicado exclusivamente a su señor...

_Te veré después, señal de un adiós._

_En medio del vaivén tu sombra se perdió..._

_Fue un atardecer que no he de olvidar, quisiera creer que un día volveras_

_Una a una tus palabras recordé, &mis ojos cerré para poder tener más claridad_

_aunque sea feliz solo al pensarte, no pierdo la fe; de volverte a ver._

_No halló la razón de esta sensación, que invade mi herido corazón._

_Lo que siento quisiera expresarte, es una emoción, desbordante en mi_

_Que te quiero más &te amo más, de lo que te puedas imaginar._

**N/a: La canción se llama "Suki Dakara" del anime Bokura Ga Ita, pero es un fandub al español en mi perfil esta el link de youtube**

Acomodó un par de mechones de su frente detrás de su oreja donde se encontraba su peineta de oro, aquella canción la había compuesto desde hacía ya un par de años, suspiró... en eso una sombra que paso sobre ella la distrajo, levanto su mirada hacía el cielo.

-¡Rin!.-Exclamó su amigo que bajo de la gata mágica que volvió a su tamaño compacto.

-¡Kohaku!.-Le regresó el saludo la pelinegra que corrió hacia el &se abrazaron al encontrarse.

-¡No sabes cuanto gusto me da que hayas venido! Hacía ya meses que no te veía ¿Cómo ha estado todo el negocio de la familia?.-Atropellaba las palabras a causa de la emoción mientras su amigo la miraba con ternura.

-Pues todo marcha muy bien, me he vuelto realmente fuerte...-Esto último lo dijo con un poco de brillo en sus ojos, aquel brillo broto también jugueteando en los ojos de la chica.

-No me digas...-Aguardó un momento &continuó.

-¡Que tal si luchamos!.-Dijeron ambos al unísono provocando una risa sonora.

-Nada me haría sentir mejor que tener un combate rápido contigo Rin.-Dijo Kohaku.

Un año después de que Rin había llegado a la aldea frecuentemente acompañaba a Sango a practicar, ya que no quería perder sus habilidades de exterminadora, siempre le fascinaba ver como se movía con gracia &con fuerza haciendo girar por los aires su Hiraikotsu en el aire, una tarde se lleno de valor &le pidió que la instruyera, aunque sean unas técnicas de defensa propia.

A Sango le agrado la idea, era muy protectora &comprendió que si tenía las habilidades para enseñarla lo hizo... Rin jamás se quejo, por las mañanas corrían &escalaban, ¡Cuantas veces no se cayo de algún árbol! Sango pensaba que era poco para que ella se levantara &dijera que ya no quería continuar más con el entrenamiento, pero no fue así, Rin se levantaba aún con sus rodillas lastimadas. Teniendo condición física Sango le preparo unas armas, eran unas cuchillas estilo tonfa que se extendían desde el codo hasta la mano donde eran sujetadas.

Increíblemente Rin fue hábil &jamás tuvo un accidente, tal vez las cuchillas salían volando pero nunca se hizo daño ella, al poco tiempo cuando Kohaku regresaba a visitar a su hermana &sobrinas tenía combates con la chica que notablemente fue avanzando en sus ataques haciéndola llegar a niveles semejantes a los de Sango a pesar de la diferencia de armas. También su instructora le regalo un traje de combate especial para ella idéntico al de los exterminadores solo que de color amarillo &naranja.

-Oye, ¿todavía no llega el señor Sesshomaru, verdad?.-Dijo Kohaku con un rostro lleno de nervios, Rin le negó de la misma manera puesto que hace 3 años algo había pasado...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-...y entonces siempre que lo voy a ver vengo a este claro, que por cierto ya se esta tardando.-Terminó de decir la niña.

-No te preocupes, de seguro ya esta a punto de llegar... AAAH!.-Kohaku gritó cuando una mariposa de gran tamaño se posó en su nariz &a pesar de los mil movimientos que hacía con los brazos el insecto no se movía.

-Kohaku no seas ridículo, es solo una mariposa.

-¡Quitamelo, quitamelo!.-Gritaba asustado.

-Esta bien, no te desesperes.-Le regañó Rin, pero cuando se iba acercando a el, un par de movimientos no salieron como calculaban, Rin jaló el brazo del muchacho para traerlo hacía ella pero no contó con que Kohaku dejará caer todo su peso encima de de ella, la mariposa voló &ambos quedaron en el suelo, el chico encima de ella más bien, el silencio invadió el ambiente, &no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos.

-L-lo siento Rin.-Dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro

-N-no te preocupes, pero, pesas mucho...

-Rin...

El ambiente cambió totalmente de nuevo, &fue algo así:

-¿S-s-s-señor Sesshomaru...?

Kohaku gritaba auxilio en su interior mientras su rostro se ponía pálido. El youkai había llegado sin haber notado por completo la escena frente a sus ojos a lo que interpreto de esta manera: Su protegida, SU Rin, estaba en el suelo claramente siendo forzada, luego miró al que parece ser el responsable de que su niña este en el suelo. "Voy a morir" Pensó el muchacho.

El demonio entendiendo a la perfección la situación caminó hacía ellos a paso veloz, parecía que le faltaba la respiración a Kohaku "Tranquilízate, esto ha sido un accidente. Lo comprenderá si se lo explico adecuadamente, ¡pero que demonios pienso! ¡ES SESSHOMARU!" El Daiyoukai llegó a la velocidad de la luz ante ellos...

-Con permiso.-Dijo fríamente lanzando lejos a Kohaku que fue salvado por Kirara antes de estrellarse contra un árbol.

-Rin, llegue tarde.-Esta miró de reojo a Kohaku &aquellas palabras las tomó como una disculpa.

-S-s-s-si, no se preocupe señor Sesshomaru.-Tartamudeó la chica, Kohaku estaba por abandonar la escena arrastrándose cuando un pie sobre su cabeza lo detuvo.

-¡Pero vaya! Veo que tenemos aquí a un gusano gigante ¿¡Quién te crees para ponerte de esa forma con Rin? Ya olvidaste lo que hice por ti de seguro, cuando Naraku te perseguía.-Todo aquello con una aura maligna detrás de el &ojos llenos de rabia.

Kohaku no se había guardado las ganas de gritar asustado. No duró mucho aquello cuando Rin se levantó &después de unos momentos le explicó el malentendido, aunque antes de irse Sesshomaru le envió unas miradas asesinas al joven. Cuando contaron esto en la aldea todos se partieron de risa

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Ufff... no quisiera que eso se volviera a repetir.-Dijo Kohaku suspirando.

-Lose.-Le siguió Rin.

Después de platicar unos momentos toda la familia que había encontrado en la aldea se presentó en aquel prado, había comida por montón, &risas de sobra, Kagome había traído un pastel de su otro mundo &demás artefactos como unas velas que colocaba sobre el pastel ®alos extraños entre ellos algo que ella había aprendido a utilizar; una cámara.

Todos tenían regalos para ella, Inuyasha le regaló un collar de perlas que el había conseguido con contactos el anciano Myoga &Totosai, Miroku varios kimonos aunque muy cortos, el monje aún no perdía sus mañas... Las gemelas, Miroku hijo &la exterminadora una capa roja gruesa para el frío que ellos habían hecho, Inutenshi le dió un dibujo echo con sus propias manos, no dibujaba nada mal... &Kohaku unas nuevas cuchillas.

-¿Qué tal un combate?.-Dijo sagazmente el joven exterminador ante la mirada retadora de la chica.

-Esperen, esperen. Antes de eso; falta otro regalo.-La confusión invadió a la niña ¿Quién faltaba de darle regalo? Kagome se acercó a ella con un cofre largo.

-Ella decidió que te lo daría el día en que te marcharas de la aldea.-Se lo entregó en las manos, todos guardaban silencio &miraban a la muchacha con ojos de felicidad, ella solo levantó la tapa para quedarse boquiabierta

¡Era el arco de la Abuela Kaede!

-¿D-d-d-de verdad puedo quedármelo?.-Tartamudeó mientras una lágrima corría por su rostro, Sango le limpió el rostro.

-Claro que sí, era quería que lo conservaras. Además, todas esas lecciones que yo &Kaede te dimos fueron suficientes, dominas perfectamente el arco.-Finalizó Kagome. La chica no lo podía creer, era uno de los mejores regalos, extrañaba a esa dulce anciana, deseaba que estuviera ahí con ella, aunque sabía que de cierta forma estaba ahí, &que siempre la protegería como hacía antes.

-Estoy seguro que ella estaría orgullosa de ti, Rin.-Afirmó Inuyasha, ante el asombro de otros, Inuyasha era de muy poco tacto al hablar &cuando decía algo comprensivo era de asombrarse.

Ella sonrió &la fiesta continuó hasta que el atardecer comenzaba a terminar &las ansias de Rin comenzaban a emanar de ella en cada gota de sangre que corría por sus venas, no podía contener la emoción &todos en su presencia lo notaban haciéndole bromas o comentarios que la hacían avergonzarse.

-Rin, ¿Por qué no nos demuestras una vez más antes de que llegue Sesshomaru tus técnicas? Puedes estrenar el regalo de Kohaku.-Le dijo Sango, esta asintió nerviosa, &Kohaku le mando una mirada llena de orgullo.

-Veamos quien gana esta vez...-Le dijo Rin mientras se enrollaba la yukata de sus pies. Tomó sus armas &los muchachos se pusieron en posición de combate.

-No creas que te dejaré ganar esta vez...-Le dijo Kohaku

-No será necesario...-Añadió Rin &después de esto comenzó el combate, se escuchaba el romper del aire de las armas de ambos &el fierro que chocaba en ocasiones, Kohaku había abandonado su cuerpo de niño para dejar el de un hombre experimentado con gran fuerza, sin embargo Rin parecía danzar en aquella batalla &ganaba en velocidad. Chocaron una vez más sus armas &se miraron a los ojos.

-Me extrañarás después de esto ¿verdad, Rin?

-Oh, claro que si Kohaku...

Volvían a su pelea ante la atenta mirada de todos, Inutenshi &Miroku hijo se emocionaban con cada paso mientras Sango e Inuyasha miraban con ojos de jueces, realmente ambos eran muy hábiles. Kagome fantaseaba recordando cuando aquellos dos jóvenes solo eran unos niños, habían crecido tanto. Se sentía como madre melancólica cuando los hijos parten de casa.

No podía evitarlo, los conocía de años, las respiraciones agitadas de ellos se tensaron ante un pequeño descanso, tres golpes más entre ellos, &de repente uno de ellos cayó.

-Te gané...Kohaku.-Dijo triunfante Rin cuando el mencionado estaba en el suelo &con una cuchilla de su contrincante frente a sus ojos.

-Tch, no me había divertido tanto, acepto mi derrota ante una excelente combatiente.-Rin estiró su mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse &todos aplaudían emocionados...

-Rin...

El silencio reinó &los ojos chocolates chispearon de nervios, ante la atenta mirada de unos ojos dorados. Su rostro se iluminó a pesar de la escasa luz, ahí estaba él. Había cumplido su promesa...


	2. No los olvidaré

**No los olvidaré**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Regresamos a aquel momento:<p>

-Te gané...Kohaku.-Dijo triunfante Rin cuando el mencionado estaba en el suelo &con una cuchilla de su contrincante frente a sus ojos.

-Tch, no me había divertido tanto, acepto mi derrota ante una excelente combatiente.-Rin estiró su mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse &todos aplaudían emocionados...

-Rin...

El silencio reinó &los ojos chocolates chispearon de nervios, ante la atenta mirada de unos ojos dorados. Su rostro se iluminó a pesar de la escasa luz, ahí estaba él. Había cumplido su promesa...

Ante el asombro de todos, (excepto del hanyou) Rin no se podía mover ni un solo milímetro, era como si algo en su cerebro se hubiese desconectado, podría decir que había olvidado que tenía que reaccionar.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Rin!.-Exclamó Jaken que bajaba del dragón &ambos corrían hacía ella.

Fue cuando regresó su movilidad a su cuerpo &la cordura a su cabeza.

-¡Señor Jaken, Ah-Un!

Teniéndoles enfrente abrazó a Jaken que casi se pone azul de la fuerza del abrazo &recibió varios lenguetazos de ambas cabezas del dragón.

-No importa que venga cada dos meses, siempre que llegó cambias, estás mas alta o mejor dicho; más vieja.

-¿Mas vieja?.-Una vena saltó en la frente de la muchacha.

-Me lo dice usted que tiene un poco más de 6OO años.-Le recriminó.

-Oye, más respeto que si yo soy viejo, el insulto va doble para tu señor.

Todos veían la escena esperando que algo más pasara.

-Dios, que suspenso.-Se oyó una voz &varios bajaron su vista al suelo.

-Shippo...¿cuando llegaste?

-ya desde hace un buen rato.

Sin importar aquello volvieron los ojos al lugar.

-Rin...-De nuevo la llamó el hombre de hielo, ella caminó a paso seguro &al tenerlo al frente se encantó con los ojos del amo.

-¿Y bien...?.-Añadió el demonio.

Ella solo parpadeó &trató de calmar los latidos de su corazón, tragó saliva ruidosamente &artículo lo que tenía que decir.

-Amm... pues... yo... m-me... voy con usted, señor Sesshomaru

¡Por fin! Un poco tartamudas las palabras pero al final salieron

Todos aplaudieron detrás de ella, llenos de felicidad (a excepción de Inuyasha que no dejaba de ver con odio a su medio hermano) Pero la emoción acabo cuando Sesshomaru dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Bien, si así lo quieres.-Le dijo el Taiyoukai sin quitar su rostro frívolo.

"¿Por qué nunca dirán exactamente lo que sienten?" Pensaba Kagome.

En eso algo pasó, el demonio se acercó a la humana con peligrosidad. Todos se congelaron en ese instante al igual que la chica, sus esfuerzos por mantenerse bien se habían ido al traste, se sonrojo ante la poca distancia entre su rostro &el de su señor. Se estremeció al sentir el emanar calor de su respiración.

Nadie perdía detalle de lo que veía, bueno trataban de no ver aquello pero la curiosidad les carcomía el interior ¡Tenian que saber que estaba pasando!

Rin abrió un ojo tratando de ver que pasaba, un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir la fría mano de el youkai en su mano &descubrir su hombro.

Kagome le tapo los ojos a Inutenshi, Miroku a su hijo, Sango a Shippo &Kohaku a Kirara. ¿Era verdad lo que estaban viendo en esos momentos?

"Creo que para eso hay lugares" Pensó Kagome.

Soltó un gemido al sentir los dientes de su señor que se hundían lentamente por donde estaba su clavícula, un hilo de sangre brotó &después el solo se separó, no era un dolor agudo solo una gran confusión, al igual que la de todos los presentes ¿La mordió?

¿Me mordió? Pensaba Rin, viendo su marca en el hombro, pero el demonio volvió a taparla.

Jaken se había desmayado con una frase:-"no lo puedo creer"

-Sesshomaru ¡Maldito!.-Masculló en furia el hanyou que estaba a punto de desenvainar a colmillo de acero.

-Fue su decisión.-Afirmó su hermano mayor, Inuyasha solo maldijo algo entre dientes &ya no hizo ningún gesto de comenzar una batalla.

Todos pasaban su mirada del Daiyoukai al Hanyou ¿Qué había sido eso?

"¿Sesshomaru será Sadomasoquista?" Pensaba Kagome.

-Papá ¿Por qué mi tío mordió a Rin?.-El 'tío' hizo un gesto de desagrado al escuchar aquella forma de llamarlo proveniente de la cría de su hermano, era igual a el.

-Es cierto Inuyasha ¿Tu sabes algo sobre ese gesto?.-Se apresuró Miroku a preguntarle.

Todos esperaron que les dieran una explicación &las palabras del hanyou sonaron sin carga de tensión.

-La ha marcado como suya, de su propiedad, su mujer pues...

¿¡Qué?

-¡Bueno, ya basta de palabrerías! Rin, vamonos.-Dijo el Lord

¿Rin?

Jaken, Shippo, Miroku hijo e Inutenshi estaban a su alrededor de una estatua que tenía gran parecido con Rin, bueno creo que era ella...

-Creo que si se ha sorprendido.-Dijo Shippo.

-Creo que a todos nos han dejado así.-Afirmó Jaken tocando con el báculo la estatua de piedra.

¿S-s-s-s-su mujer? ¿Su propiedad? ¿Eso era cierto?

De seguro seguía soñando, ¿verdad? Nooo... todo había sido claro; eso fue lo escuchó. Pero su mente aún estaba tardando mucho en comprender &analizar cada palabra que había salido de la boca de su señor. Dentro parecía una pelea, una parte parecía no creerlo &la otra si.

¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar ante aquello? Si bien ella hubiese imaginado todo aquello como lo último que pasaría en el mundo.

-Entonces, esto se ha convertido en festejo doble.-Dijo Kagome.

-¡Ahora tenemos boda!.-Exclamó ante la gotita sobre la cabeza de todos.

¿¡Boda? Todo aquello era demasiado para la joven Rin... Demasiadas cosas para una noche.

-Trae tus cosas.-Habló el demonio mayor algo cansado de todo aquello.

Rin parecía que volvía a su estado normal. Parpadeó varias veces, trató de hablar pero no pudo, solo asintió. Pesadamente se volteó, observó la familia que había encontrado en aquellos 1O años, se acercó &fue recibida por los brazos de todos.

-Rin, cuidate mucho.-Dijo Kagome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas &la abrazaba emotivamente.

-Sabes que tienes una familia aquí, siempre.-Le dijo Miroku que la abrazó con fuerza, aún seguía sin habla pero una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. Cargó al pequeño Miroku &le dijo:

-Vigila a tu padre.-El niño asintió riendo. Después cargó a Inutenshi.

-¡Ay, Inutenshi! De verás que eres todo un angelito, casi bipolar a tu padre, pero puedo ver que vas a hacer muy fuerte.-Acarició las orejitas del niño &lo bajó.

Kami &Yami se le arrojaron a ella con lágrimas, la verdad es que se habían hecho grandes amigas, no era mucha su diferencia de edad &siempre convivían.

-Las voy a extrañar mucho.-Les dijo Rin por fin logrando hablar.

-Lo sabemos...

Sango la tomó en brazos &acarició su cabello.

-Siempre recuerdanos, &no olvides tu entrenamiento.

-Claro que no.-Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Nunca nos olvides.-Le dijo Shippo &aquello hizo que Rin soltará más lágrimas, cargó al pequeño zorrito &lo estrujo en brazos.

-Shippo, voy a extrañar tus bromas, &no... jamás los olvidaría, eso nunca.

El zorro también había comenzado a llorar al igual que los demás. El joven exterminador la tomo en brazos, la alzó &dio una vuelta en ella haciendo que riera de felicidad.

Al bajarla la abrazó, a pesar de las miles de miradas que sabía que estaba recibiendo del señor Sesshomaru tras de él.

-Rin, ¿me esta mirando verdad?.-Preguntó.

-Si

-Bueno, cuídate mucho, siempre me voy a acordar de ti, fuiste, eres &siempre serás mi mejor amiga.-Le dijo Kohaku.

-¿Estas llorando?.-Le preguntó.

-No, se me metió una basurita en el ojo.-Dijo volteándose. La verdad es que todos sabían que el muchacho le guardaba amor de pareja a la niña, pero el también sabía que el corazón de la pequeña nunca le iba a pertenecer, prefería verla feliz con el hombre que quería aunque este fuera un demonio asesino, frívolo. Rin le miró con ternura.

Un ruido captó su atención volteó en dirección a Ah-Un donde estaba Inuyasha colocando el baúl donde Rin tenía sus pertenencias, ella sabía que el hombre mitad bestia le había tomado mucho cariño, &ella también tenía que admitir que también guardaba similitudes con su señor, claro que eso nunca lo dijo en voz alta. Se acercó a el e Inuyasha la miró.

-Si te pasa algo, solo dime, iré por ti enseguida.-Afirmó a pesar del bufido de burla que soltó Sesshomaru.

-No se preocupe joven Inuyasha, confió en el señor Sesshomaru.-Inuyasha le hizó una caricia en su cabeza desarreglandole el cabello, la miró a los ojos &le sonrió tiernamente, también Inuyasha lamentaba que creciera tan rápido, era divertido verla recoger flores, &el encanto que invadía a todos.

La abrazó &Rin sorprendida le correspondió.

-Muchas gracias.-Le dijo Rin separándose de el &secándose las lágrimas.

-El monje pervertido tiene razón...-El mencionado le miró con una gotita en la cabeza.-Oye...

-...siempre tendrás una familia aquí. No nos olvides

Ella le sonrió.

-Jamás.

Todos la rodearon &la abrazaron.

-Si puedes, mándanos cartas.-Le dijo Kagome.

-Lo haré, no se preocupen.-Tenía inmensas ganas de ir con su señor, pero también le dolía separarse de aquellas personas tan amables que la cuidaron &protegieron.

Caminó hacía Ah-Un donde Inuyasha la ayudó a subir, el dragón caminó hacía donde Sesshomaru estaba, el demonio la esperaba paciente. Ella lo miró &después dirigió una mirada a su familia, no los dejaba atrás, ellos siempre estarán en su corazón, no serían parte de su pasado, siempre estarán en sus recuerdos.

-¿Lista?.-Preguntó Jaken con una voz tan dulce que ella no podía creer. El pequeño demonio también entendía lo que significaba esas personas para ella, no podía juzgarla.

-Si.

Sesshomaru se elevó con Jaken tomándose de su gran cola de demonio. Ah-Un levantó el vuelo &Rin cuidó de no caer. El viento golpeó su rostro, unas lágrimas resbalaron por el aire &dio una última mirada a su familia que cada vez se hacía más pequeña.

-¡Ah, olvide darle su regalo!.-Dijo Shippo.

-¡Ay tonto zorro!.-Exclamó Inuyasha que lo levantaba del piso &daba un gran salto, Rin lo miró.

-Espera, Ah-un.-Susurró &la bestia enseguida se detuvo al igual que Sesshomaru a unos metros que miró a su hermano que se acercaba.

Inuyasha se paró en el lomo del dragón &Shippo rápidamente bajó &le entregó su regalo.

Estaba envuelto en un pañuelo, lo abrió con cuidado.

-¿Una flauta?.-Dijo Rin.

-Si, siempre te escuché cantar, así que supuse que te gustaba obviamente la música.-Dijo sonriente Shippo aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Muchas gracias Shippo.-Le dijo dulcemente la chica, el zorrito fugazmente depositó un beso en la mejilla de la muchacha &se montó en el hombro de Inuyasha.

-¡Sesshomaru, más te vale cuidar a Rin!.-Le gritó Inuyasha, el mencionado solo lo miró &así como llegó dio otro salto para regresar con los demás.

-Adiós.-Susurró Rin, &el dragón volvió al viaje al igual que los demás. Los miró &no pudo soltar unos sollozos.

-Rin...-Su señor la llamó ella le miró secándose las lágrimas.

-Podrás venir con ellos, siempre &cuando me avises.-Le dijo mirándola.

Aquello la asombró, estaba siendo bastante comprensivo con ella, soltó más lágrimas le sonrió &asintió feliz. Rin no dejó de observar como el lugar donde vivió años se hacía cada vez más lejano & se perdía entre las penumbras de la noche. Cuando por fin se perdió de vista, ella giró su mirada al camino que tomaban.

-Señor Sesshomaru ¿a donde vamos?

-¡Ay niña... pues vamos al palacio del amo!

Esto la sorprendió.

-¿Palacio?

-Pues claro, el señor Sesshomaru es el gran Lord de las tierras del Oeste que su padre le dejó, siendo el primogénito ahí gobierna el.

Rin sabía sobre eso, pero nunca fue a esos lugares, &en su mente trataba de hacerse imaginarse como sería aquél lugar.

-Señor Jaken, usted me había dicho que el señor Sesshomaru se encargaría de crear su imperio, pero que eso se haría en muchos años.

-El amo siempre ha tenido su imperio, pero el busca extenderlo &ser el más grande youkai de la historia, incluso más grande que su padre.

-Oh... pues yo creo que el amo es muy fuerte.

-Nunca es suficiente.-Afirmó el gran demonio.

-Si, comprendo. Ammm ¿&cuando llegaremos?

-¡Cielos! Ya me estas haciéndome recordarte cuando eras aquella chiquilla escandalosa &todos los días era: ¿A donde vamos? ¿Cuánto falta? Tengo hambre ¿Cuándo llega el señor sesshomaru? Algo me dice que no has cambiado en eso.

-Al amanecer lo más probable que lleguemos.-Cortó Sesshomaru el discurso de Jaken.

Con sus preguntas contestadas ella ya no supo que decir, suspiró pensando si todo lo que había acontecido aquél día era verdad o solo se limitaba a un sueño.

Ahora se encontraba de nuevo en camino junto a la persona que le devolvió la vida, no tenía porque temerle. Aquello era el inicio de una nueva etapa en la vida de Rin.

Las horas pasaban &Rin cayó en un profundo sueño. Dentro de ellos imaginaba llegar al palacio, que las puertas se abrieran ante la pareja. ¿Pareja? No sonaba nada mal.

-Rin, querida.-Decía Sesshomaru tomándola de los hombros.

-Eres el verano de mi vida, mi rayito de sol, mi florecilla de desierto...

-Bueno creo que mis sueños son muy fuera de la realidad.-Decía Rin perpleja ante las palabras de su amo.

Se abría camino ante las reverencias de cientos de youkais que los recibían.

-Vaya, que elegante.

-Lo mejor para mi queridisima esposa.

-¿¡esposa?.-Exclamó palida mientras el demonio la tomaba de ambas manos.

-Si, &claro no olvides a nuestros hijos.-

-¡¿Hijos!

A su alrededor aparecieron un joven alto de cabellos negros &cortos, tenía también los ojos ambarinos, además de unas orejas en su cabeza &dos lineas; una en cada lado de su rostro, mantenía cargado a un niño de la misma naturaleza pero de cabellos plateados &largos, sin las orejas pero también con las marcas en su rostro, de ojos chocolates, a su lado una pequeña de cabellos negros, con un chongo igual al que ella usaba de niña, de ojos dorados &sin orejas.

-Saluda a tus hijos.-Decía vivazmente su señor.

-¡¿Qué? ... Creo que mi imaginación esta yendo más de la cuenta.

¿Tener hijos con el amo? Su rostro se puso rojo hasta el máximo, osea que tuvieron que ... tuvieron que... que...

La escena cambió &se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro alumbrado por la luna, Sesshomaru se apareció delante de ella solo con una hakama oscura.

-¿Quieres darles un cuarto hermano a nuestro hijos?.-Dijo picaramente mientras se acercaba al rostro de la joven que estaba inmóvil.

Parecía que todo se salía de control, de la nada se encontraba tomando el en presencia de Kagome.

-¡Querido Hermano!.-Exclamó Inuyasha siendo recibido en brazos por el mayor.

-No sabes cuanta felicidad me da verte.-Decía Sesshomaru.

Abrazados se iban caminando animadamente.

-Pasa tu primero, queridisimo Inuyasha.

-Oh no claro que no, tu eres el dueño de este palacio, pasa tu...

-No, no, insisto... tu eres mi invitado

-Oh hermano, tu siempre tan atento conmigo HOHOHOHOHOHOH.-Reían los dos demonios.

-K-kagome... esto es un sueño ¿verdad?.-Decía Rin mientras los hermanos desaparecían por el pasillo después de salir.

-Claro que lo es...-Decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si fuera lo más simple del mundo. Rin suspiró cansada.

-Bueno, me gustaría que mis sueños fuesen más apegados a la realidad.

-Tal vez no son la realidad... aún.

Levantó su vista hacía la sacerdotisa.

-¿Aún? Es más que imposible todo lo que he visto hasta ahora, solo falta que Jaken aparezca por esa puerta con una novia.-Decía exaltada señalando la puerta mientras su invitada la veía más tranquila que nada.

-¡Querida Rin!.-Hablando del rey de roma...

-¿S-s-eñor Jaken?

Aparecía galante acompañado por una bella mujer de naturaleza demoníaca &gatuna, de ojos rojos &cabellos rojizos alborotados.

-Te presento a mi mujer...

-¿Mujer?

Rin no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡Rin!

De nuevo la escena cambió tenía a todos aquellos personajes con roles distintos alrededor de ella...

-¡¿Qué? Ahora que hice...

-¡Ya Despierta!.-Gritaron todos a su alrededor...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin despiertas, por lo visto tampoco se te ha quitado lo dormilona.-Dijo Jaken después de despertar a la humana.

-¿Señor jaken?

-¿Pues a quien esperabas tonta?

Se incorporó &se talló los ojos, ya era de día...

-Estamos ya casi a llegar...-Dijo Sesshomaru, Rin emocionada comenzó a mirar hacía todos lados pero se dio cuenta de que no había nada a su alrededor... solo, nubes.

¿Nubes? ¿Pues que tan alto estaban?

-¿&aquí donde puede haber un palacio?.- Jaken la miró confundido.

-¿Acaso creías que el palacio estaría en la tierra como si cualquiera humano u otra cosa pudiese llegar? Pfff ¡Eso es absurdo!

Aquello dejó perpleja a Rin, levantó su mirada al ver que cada vez se elevaban más, un segundo detalle la hundió en confusión, sentía como si fuese jalada hacía el cielo, Ah-Un parecía ir más rápido, se sentía realmente extraño todo aquel viaje, ¿donde estaba el susodicho palacio? Acaso... ¿estaba encima de las nubes?

El viento la golpeó en el rostro haciéndola cerrar los ojos &tratar de cubrirse, pasaron así unos segundos cuando el viento brusco cesó. Fue cuando sintió los cálidos rayos de sol, más segura se descubrió &asombró al ver lo que tenía enfrente

Eso era más que un palacio ¡era gigantesco! Era casi una ciudad completa, vio sobrevolar a demonios con alas &otros sobre bestias aladas, eran los guardias...

Aquella imagen dejaba sin palabras a Rin... ¿era de verdad todo aquello? ¿Sesshomaru era un príncipe azul que llevaba a su princesa a su castillo? ¿Así era...?


	3. La Princesa

**La Princesa**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>De verdad que aquél palacio era increíblemente gigante, cuando lo vio por primera vez no se veía tan grande, tal vez por la altura que llevaban. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que llegó &amp;aún le costaba mucho acostumbrarse, la primera semana siempre esta junto al mononoke debido a que la incomodaba como el palacio -completamente mantenido por demonios- la miraban de soslayo cada vez que caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, o varias veces se sintió observada estando en los jardines. Esto se lo había comentado a su querido señor, pidiéndole permiso de permanecer a su lado durante varias de sus actividades, solo encaró la ceja &amp;plantó aquel silencio tan conocido por ella, &amp;con palabras mudas supo notar que eso era un; sí. A pesar de los sermones de Jaken sobre que no debía molestar al amo, ella se cansaba de aclararle que solo se trataba de acostumbrarse.<p>

-¿Acostumbrarse a la buena vida? ¡Niña, vienes de una aldea! ¡De la prole! ¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta verte llena de lujos?.-Repetía esta última pregunta con bastante frecuencia.

-Señor Jaken, por favor no me juzgue. Tal vez no entienda mi punto de vista porque usted es un demonio, sin embargo se que no me pasará nada. Pero a lo que no estoy acostumbrada es a la cantidad de youkais que hay aquí a mi alrededor.

Jaken hizo una mueca de desconcierto.

-Pero Rin, tu de niña viajabas con el youkai más poderoso de todo el mundo, &claro está; con su fiel lacayo.-Esto último alzando la barbilla con orgullo.

-Pero yo los conocía... A estas personas no las conozco ni por un pelo.

La razón entro un poco en la mente del demonio sapo.

-Sin embargo, me acostumbraré, se que debo. Después de todo, comparto el techo con el señor Sesshomaru. ¿¡Qué es más grandioso que eso para mi!.-Decía con su típica sonrisa.

-Bueno eso sí, tienes ese privilegio...

Recordaba aquella platica varias veces mientras trataba de recordar el camino de la cocina a su recamara, era muy fácil perderse. Pero no la desanimó &tampoco el hecho de estar perdida, a cada paso encontraba algo nuevo, jardines escondidos, salones inmensos. El gran palacio era hermoso, con su gran etiqueta feudal antigua pero que se levantaba en pirámide, si bien el lugar era de una forma cuadrada, &en el último piso había cuatro torres que se erguían poderosas, eran de vigilancia, &en el techo se podría decir que era donde despegaban &aterrizaban los youkais alados o las bestias que usaban de transporte.

Esto a veces la provocaba dudas, ¿por qué vigilar por cielo un palacio que se encontraba sobre las nubes? Todavía no asimilaba la realidad, en cada pasillo de las orillas del castillo podía admirar la inmensidad de las nubes que rodeaban el palacio, lo único que ella podía ver en esas condiciones era un resplandeciente sol &una inmensa luna durante las noches. Era tan relajante, pero extraño ¿No había la posibilidad de que el palacio se colapsará &cayera?

El demonio con pocas palabras (como era costumbre) le había dicho que no dijera tonterías. Ella sin entender llevó su duda hasta Jaken.

-¡Solo a ti se te ocurre preguntar eso!

-¿Por qué?.-Decía Rin inocentemente con un dedo en su menton. Jaken bufó como si la respuesta fuese demasiado obvia.

-Mira, este castillo es técnicamente invisible para los humanos a menos de que les salieran alas como a las aves. ¿Quieres saber el porque se mantiene en el aire?.-Decía con cierto tono acusador, Rin asintió rápidamente.

-Eso es debido al youki del señor.-Finalizó sencillamente. La quijada de la muchacha cayó casi por instinto, mientras el demonio delante de ella repetía su nombre tratando de captar su atención.

El poderoso demonio perro salió de su habitación no muy apartada de donde estaban ellos, debido a que el cuarto de Rin estaba en el mismo piso, solo que era el último del lado este &el del youkai del lado oeste. No tenía intenciones de hablarles, sin embargo miró fríamente a la chica que aún no salía de su asombro.

-¿Rin?.-Dijo por milésima vez el demonio sapo. Ella lo ignoró &giró su cabeza hacía su señor.

-Señor Sesshomaru... ¿es cierto que usted es el que mantiene el palacio en el cielo?.-Dijo con un brillo excepcional marcado en sus ojos. El demonio no respondió enseguida pero le envió una mirada acusadora a su sirviente que se estremeció al toparse con los ojos de su señor.

-¿Algún problema con eso?.-Contestando con otra pregunta... típico de él.

Ella negó rapidamente.

-¡Claro que no! Me parece espectacular, usted es estupendo.-Los ojos del demonio brillaron, lo que no tenía de orgulloso, frío, calculador &cruel lo tenía de egolatra.

Sin más bajo las escaleras olvidándose rápidamente de aquel encuentro con sus súbditos. Jaken suspiró por lo bajo pero la chica seguía en la misma posición.

-Niña cierra esa boca, se te meterá una mosca.-Dijo secamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rió torpemente al recordar aquellos primeros días dentro del palacio, por fin &agradecida pudo distinguir las escaleras que la llevaban hasta su dormitorio, más segura subió pero hubo con algo con lo que se topó. Un atardecer... tal vez el más bello que había visto en su vida.

El sol de un tierno color naranja con tonos rosados, anunciando casi el término del día.

-Que hermoso...-Susurró para ella, era una maravilla lo que tenía frente a ella. Recordó los días en la aldea donde siempre terminaba sus labores rápidamente para ir a ver el atardecer, tal vez le había tomado aprecio a aquel momento del día debido a que a esas horas era cuando ella se encontraba con su señor cada tres semanas, tres semanas; largas, cansadas &hasta algo aburridas sin su amo. Sin embargo había algo que le pesaba. El lugar era gigantesco si, tenía jardines inmensos, fuentes, flores, árboles hermosos, hasta había ¡ Ríos! En vez de ser un palacio parecía una ciudad. Pero ella extrañaba ver a los colibrí pasearse entre las flores, descubriendo su desnudez para succionar el regalo de las flores, u observar los colores vivos de las mariposas.

-Será tonto, pero extraño las mariposas, sobre todo los colibrí...

Ella sabía que aquello pequeños pero preciosos plumiferos eran de buen presagio. Envidiaba el vuelo libre de aquellos seres. Tratando de no ponerse melancólica caminó con sus manos tras la espalda, &caminaba lentamente, mirando el pulcro suelo de color blanco distribuido en mosaicos, levantó su vista a los pilares que mantenía, las pequeñas rejas que rodeaban el lugar, todas de color rojo &decorados dorados, trataba de calcular el tiempo en el que había sido construido semejante lugar tan magnifico, digno de un príncipe, el Lord del Oeste.

Llegó a los grandes puertas corredizas que daban paso a su estancia. Abriendo lentamente se introdujo en el lugar, siempre que entraba se llegaba sorprender, el lugar era bastante amplio, estaba dividida en dos partes, la de su lado derecho había una mesita &varios cojines donde ella tomaba el té, además de una mesa más alta para poder trabajar, había un estante con varios libros, en su mayoría de historias fantásticas. También unos sobrios muebles donde ella se sentaba a ver por la ventana.

Del lado izquierdo de la habitación se hallaba el futon matrimonial donde ella dormía, que estaba arreglado con una delicada tela semitransparente que rodeaba su lugar de sueños, pegado a la pared a un costado había una cortina corrediza, &justo a lado un gran ropero, repleta de _kimonos_, _yukatas_, _furisodes_, _irojumis_ etc, etc. Todos ellos pertenecían a ella, al segundo día que había llegado, al despertarse se topó con dos pares de ojos verdes que la miraban callados, se trataba de dos mujeres youkais &que debido a su gran parecido eran gemelas, eran muy hermosas, poseían dos orejas sobre su cabeza de color negro al igual que sus cabellos que caía graciosamente por dos coletas con grandes ligas en forma de flores de loto, portaban un _Tsukesage _que era un kimono semi formal de mangas cortas, eran del mismo diseño, colores vivos al igual que el obi, lo único que las diferenciaba era que una tenía sus orejas perfectamente en punta &la otra sus puntas parecían a ver sido cortas por la arista que formaban quedando un hueco en su oreja de forma V.

En ese instante la llamaron para despertarse &le informaron que su guardaropa había sido mejorado.

-¿Mejorado?.-Preguntó con voz pastosa la muchacha que tallaba sus ojos delicadamente.

Casi se va de espaldas al abrir el ropero &ver la cantidad inmensa de ropa muy fina. Si siempre la vistió debido a los regalos de su señor, ella los atesoraba a cada uno porque eran especiales, pero con tantos sería difícil darle a cada prenda un significado en especial, no podría los que ella tenía como tesoros los mantenía así porque fueron entregados desde las manos de su señor. El detalle no la molestaba, estaba feliz que el amo se preocupara con ella, solo que todo aquello era muy... ostentoso.

-Pues, muchas gracias... ammm ¿cuáles son sus nombres?.-Preguntó penosa la chica.

-Mi nombre es Haruhi.-Dijo la chica que tenía las orejas con el detalle V en sus orejas.

-&mi nombre es Haruka.-Añadió su hermana.

-¡Oh, ya veo! Muchas gracias.-Las felinas hicieron una pequeña reverencia para salir del lugar. A Rin tal vez le agradaban tanto debido a que le recordaban a Kami &a Yami hijas del monje Miroku, también había entablado una relación amistosa con la encargada de todos los sirvientes &servicio del palacio, Oyuki, una kitsune mágica. Era conocida debido a su belleza, era una mujer bastante alta, de tez pálida, sus ojos eran color marrón claro &sus cabellos de un color rojo, lacio &largo que llegaba a su cintura, además de que también poseía un par de orejas iguales a las de los zorros, alargadas &delgadas hacía arriba &en la punta de color negro, en su vestimenta había algo que siempre era único en ella, cinco colas, largas &de un color rojizo bastante pegadas a su yukata que le daba un toque como de un gran abrigo.

Muchas veces Rin pensó que aquellas mujeres podrían tal vez ser híbridas debido a su aspecto parecido al del señor Inuyasha, pero Jaken le aclaró que esto era una caso inverso, cuando eran de raza pura mantenían sus orejas, cuando no; estas desaparecían.

Era la primera vez que convivía con tantas especies distintas de demonios, relacionados con animales como su señor. Esto no la incomodaba salvo la primera semana donde todos la miraban fríamente, varias veces escuchó cuchillear entre las chicas de servicio sobre su naturaleza, nunca se había sentido tan rechazada socialmente, pero jamás habló sobre eso al señor Sesshomaru; sabía que podía tomar represalias contra sus súbditos. Con el paso de los días los demonios se acostumbraron a la existencia de la chica en el palacio, pero eso no significaba que todo era miel sobre hojuelas, ya no la veían mal... más bien; creo que ni siquiera la miraban. Ignorada.

Rin estaba algo deprimida por el asunto...

-¡Rin-chan!.-Exclamó Oyuki mientras entraba con una bandeja en las manos &una extensa sonrisa.

Ella la miró cruzar la habitación a zancadas hasta su futon &colocó debidamente la bandeja sobre una mesa. La chica observó el contenido rebosante de comida &postres.

-Debes tener hambre ¿cierto?

Asintió.

La kitsune le sirvió un poco de té &le extendió su plato para que pudiera comer tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué tan callada? Tu siempre estas de buenas.-le dijo su acompañante.

La humana aún estaba masticando cuando la miró &comiendo tranquilamente pasó su bocado.

-Todos me odian aquí Oyuki-san

Aquél comentario estaba cargado de tristeza &los ojos chocolates se perdieron en algún punto fijo en el espacio, el demonio delante de ella con un poco de asombro le dijo:

-¿de que hablas? Yo no te odio.-Afirmó tomandola de la barbilla para verla directamente a los ojos.

-& también se que ni Jaken, ni las gemelas ¡&mucho menos! Lord Sesshomaru...

-Bueno si, a excepción de ellos. Pero los demás del castillo, al principio no me quitaban los ojos acusadores. Ahora, ya no lo hacen, pero, me ignoran, no es que quiera llamar su atención ni nada de eso, pero se siente... extraño.

La youkai la miró con ternura &se acercó más a ella.

-Rin-Chan... te diré algo sobre los de este castillo; todos aquí se creen superiores, pero no lo son. Están aquí bajo la mirada del Lord, &supongo que el porque de que te hagan eso es por tu naturaleza.-Hizo una pausa cuando la menor la miro &con sus ojos le daba la razón-Pero, es por su gran ego, te puedo asegurar que les agradarías a los del pueblo. Yo vengo de ahí...

-¿Pueblo? ¿Cuál pueblo?.-Se apresuró a decir Rin.

-Pues, el pueblo... ya sabes, donde vamos a comprar la comida, una comunidad de youkais que también están bajo el ojo del Lord.

La curiosidad despertó en la humana.

-¿Dónde esta ese dichosos pueblo? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Ademas, ¿cómo pueden ir &venir si el palacio esta en las nubes?

Con cada pregunta más se abrían sus ojos llenos de interés, &más se ensanchaba la sonrisa del zorro.

-No puedo creer que no sepas nada sobre el pueblo... Pensé que el Lord de lo había comentado, pero veo que no.

-Tal vez sea porque tema que me pase algo, después de todo; aquí todos son youkais.

Su niñera al ver que había terminado de comer puso todo en la bandeja para entregarle un bocadillo a la chica, esperó a que lo engullera &continuó.

-Si, pero te aclaró que abajo; podrá no haber humanos, pero si hay consciencia... Nadie te haría nada, es más ¿Qué tal si vamos? Ya has acabado de comer &estoy segura que hoy no vas a querer entrenar con ese ánimo.

Tenía voz de profeta aquella mujer, Rin le sonrió &le dio un sí, la humana corrió hacía su ropero para tomar una delgada capa con capucha color azul que combinaba con su yukata de colores celestes.

-Vamos, vamos... quiero que me lo muestres todo Oyuki-san

Ella rió levemente.

-Claro que si, pero antes que nada. Hay que pedir permiso.-La sonrisa de Rin pareció marchitarse en un segundo.

-¿P-permiso?.-Tartamudeó imaginándose a su señor con esa mirada tan fría.

-Pues claro, no podemos, bueno mejor dicho no PUEDES salir sin su permiso.

Esto pareció desanimar a la chica, pero su nana la tomó de la mano para sacarla de la habitación.

-Pero... no sabemos donde está. Tal vez este comiendo &no quiera que lo molesten o tal vez..

-Esta en su habitación.-La cortó la nana que sin soltar la muñeca de la humana caminaba por delante llevándola al otro lado del pasillo donde se encontraba el dormitorio del señor del castillo el demonio más temido de todos...

Oyuki la puso justo delante de la puerta corrediza, bastante alejada de ella, podía tener los ánimos para llevarla hasta ahí, pero el miedo no la dejaba ni acercarse un ápice al cuarto del lord, Rin la miró de reojo al verla que se alejaba cada vez más del lugar, era extraño debido al miedo que tenía pero su rostro estaba tan sonriente como siempre, parpadeó varias veces.

No era miedo lo que sentía, ni tampoco desconfianza a su señor, eso sería imposible pero, solo era la duda de ¿le daría permiso o no? Era como una niña que pide permiso a su padre para salir. Así se sentía... claro, dejando de lados ciertos detalles dentro de ella. Se armo de valor, frunció el ceño, tomó una bocanada de aire &dijo...

-...¿&si esta dormido?

-Adelante...-Una voz resonó dentro de la habitación, esa voz tan fría &dura como siempre. Un poco asustada tragó saliva ruidosamente, corrió la puerta &entró quedándose parada ahí, no era la primera vez que entraba a aquella habitación pero si si la primera en la que le ponía tanto detalle a observar el lugar, de repente después de recorrer el lugar se topó con los ojos de su señor que la miraba de reojo, el permanecía sentado frente a una gran mesa con pergaminos enrollados, acomodados &un pequeño recipiente con tinta.

La seguía mirando, &aunque fuese solo por el rabillo no disminuía la frialdad, Rin se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando en contestar.

-Ah, bueno. Venía porque... quería pedirle...

-Solo si vas acompañada & regresas antes del anochecer. Nada de problemas, Rin...

Aquello fue más que suficiente para que los ojos de plato de Rin se quedarán estáticos en la entrada del lugar. El youkai, que había vuelto los ojos hacía el pergamino notó que la muchacha seguía parada en el mismo lugar.

-¿Algo más...?

Rin reaccionó...

-Ah, no... ¡Muchas gracias señor Sesshomaru!.-Dijo feliz la chica antes de dedicarle una sonrisa &salió aprisa del lugar.

-¿Y bien...?.-Le dijo Oyuki que ya estaba más cerca, casi acosándola con la mirada.

-Si me dio permiso, pero que llegue antes del anochecer.-Le dijo feliz.

-¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil...

Rin la miró con una mueca.

-Bueno ya, vamos. No hay tiempo que perder.-Le respondió tomándola de las manos &llevándosela rápidamente. Solo regresaron por algo para cubrirse un poco del viento, la humana se puso su capa que le habían regalado, llegaba hasta los talones era de color azul, &se sujetaba perfectamente con un broche dorado con una inmensa piedra roja.

Caminaban muy animadamente por entre los pasillos, se encontraron con varias miradas furtivas mientras Rin solo los saludaba alegremente. Después de muchos pasillos que terminaron por confundir a la muchacha salieron a un gran patio, era la parte principal del palacio, giró su cabeza hacía atrás para ver que habían bajado en un santiamén el piso donde se encontraban, pero no recordaba ni una pizca del como llegaron ahí en tal laberinto. Caminaron por un camino de piedra al final de esté había una gran puerta alta de color rojizo con detalles plateados, en ella había cuatro guardias, dos a cada lado, firmes como la roca &teniendo cada uno una lanza en sus manos.

-¿Saldremos por ahí?.-Se dijo Rin.

-Claro que no Rin-chan... Solo por la puerta de servicio.

-¿La puerta de servicio?

Llegaron ante la puerta & un guardia se acercó.

-Asunto...-Dijo fríamente, era un demonio de una altura impresionante, tal vez dos metros &medio, su piel era verde &varias escamas se asomaban por debajo de sus ojos amarillos, una serpiente...

-Saldremos a dar un pase al pueblo, tenemos el permiso de Lord Sesshomaru.

Se mandaron unas miradas entre los guardias, miraron de arriba a abajo a la kitsune pero enseguida aquel ser de gran altura se acercó a la puerta &abrió un pequeño portón.

Sin decir mas ambas mujeres salieron por la angosta puerta. Al terminar de salir se cerró inmediatamente, Rin la miró por unos segundos.

-La puerta no es lo único interesante, .-Dijo la youkai sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Esa es la puerta de servicio?.-Preguntó Rin.

-Si, no pensabas que íbamos a salir por la gran puerta, no es malo, pero para nosotros los que trabajamos en el palacio no se nos permite tal cosa, además, esa puerta es un fastidio esperar a que se abra sin mencionar el gran ruido que se hace.

-Entiendo...

-Bueno, basta de charlas.-Avanzó unos pasos &los ojos de Rin se abrieron al máximo, delante de ella había un gran campo de nubes que se extendía por todo el paisaje alrededor &por encima del gran lugar, vio a su nana dar un paso, justo fuera de donde ella creía que era el límite de suelo, justo antes de que pudiera decir algo, notó como el pie de la youkai se apoyó en algo, en un nivel más abajo del piso donde estaban.

Se dio cuenta de que se trataban de escaleras.

-¿E-escaleras?... ¡Vamos a tardar mucho en bajarlas! Para cuando llegue ya habrá anochecido.-Decía sin parar la humana, su acompañante rió.

-Créame, es más rápido de lo que cree.-Tomó la mano de Rin &la hizó bajar por las escaleras, conforme avanzaban se dio cuenta de que eran bastante anchas, como si fueran las de un templo, no dejaba de pensar en el tiempo que se tomarían para llegar al suelo terrestre, pero hubo algo que la dejó aturdida.

Una gran ventisca de viento sacudió sus cabellos, &sentía como si una fuerza sobrenatural me jalara hacía abajo, sentí un vacío en el estomago.

"Se siente igual como cuando llegué al palacio por primera vez" Pensó

La sensación la hizo cerrar sus ojos, además de que el viento golpeaba su rostro, temía dar un paso en falso &caer por las tal vez cientos o miles de escalones pero...

-¿Rin?

La mencionada abrió sus ojos un poco aturdida, estaba a medio paso de tocar el piso...

-¿Llegamos?.-Se preguntó mientras la otra chica le respondía que si.

-Pero, ¿cómo? Si el recorrido era muy largo.-Dijo mientras observaba nuevamente la hilera de escalones que se alzaban en el cielo, podía jurar que eran muchos más de lo que habían recorrido.

-Verás Rin, el amo es el que mantiene el palacio en el aire, &estos escalones.-Dijo señalándolos.-...son como una método de seguridad, cualquier presencia que toque estos escalones esta dándole un aviso a Lord Sesshomaru, el sabe cuando hay youkais que suben &tmb cuando bajan, &sobre todo; sabe exactamente quien esta pisando estos territorios, desde que tu &yo empezamos a bajar, el sabía a la perfección que eramos nosotras dos, &así como el lo sabe, el da el permiso de acortar el camino...

-¿Acortar el camino?

-Si, son miles de escalones que se abren paso. Claro que sería una eternidad subirlos, no es imposible... Pero, Sesshomaru les da un rápido acceso a los que son sus súbditos &demás. Lo que sentiste hace un momento, fue como una potente ráfaga de aire, ¿cierto?

-Si...

-Bueno, es porque el controlo la energía de esta estructura para bajarlas en casi unos segundos, es como una barrera de energía que tiene ese poder...

Rin encaró una ceja &devolvió la mirada hacía el camino recorrido...

"Osea, que siempre sabe quien accede al palacio"

Regresó su vista a la youkai &en silencio comenzaron a caminar por entre el bosque.

-¿Estos también son las tierras del señor Sesshomaru?.-Decía Rin feliz de volver a estar en contacto con la naturaleza, cientos de recuerdos llegaron a su mente...

-Claro que si, es mucho más extenso de lo que crees...-La youkai notó que la humana estaba perdida en algún punto en el espacio, la miró curiosa.

-¿Por qué tanto melancolismo en tu mirada?

Ella salió de sus pensamientos, percatándose de la atenta mirada de su acompañante.

-Pues lo que pasa que con este paisaje tantos recuerdos vienen a mi mente, desde cuando era una niña huérfana, cuando acompañe a mi señor en sus viajes &después cuando crecí en el cálido pecho de una familia muy peculiar.

-¿Vivías antes con muchos humanos?

-Si, cuando yo solo tenía 9 años, el señor Sesshomaru se preocupó por mi, debido a que según sus viajes yo podría correr un riesgo estando a su lado. Me dejó a cargo de unos amigos... bueno, amigos entre comillas. Era la familia &amigos de su medio hermano.

-¿El hanyou detestable?

-¡Oh, no! No es detestable, bueno, entiendo el porque mi señor odia a el joven Inuyasha pero, en realidad el es muy buena persona, yo lo consideraba mi hermano mayor. Se preocupaba mucho por mí, por todos... Aunque se podría decir que tenía mal genio.

-¿Era como el Lord?

-No, para nada. Si tenían cosas en las que se parecían, ambos son muy orgullosos, &realmente fuertes en las batallas, aunque el señor Inuyasha es más ¿cómo decirlo?... escandaloso, más cálido, tiende a comportarse como un niño.

-A que te refieres con ¿más cálido?

-Mmm... el es más fácil de leer que el Lord, sabes identificar cuando esta triste, cuando esta feliz, enojado... Supongo que ese es su lado humano.

-Ya veo, nosotros la verdad no sabemos casi nada sobre él, solo que el amo lo odia por su naturaleza.

-Bueno, no es como lo pintan. Ellos son también mi familia, a pesar de que no nos une la sangre.-Terminó de decir esto con la mirada fija en el camino &esbozando una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, la youkai le admiraba en esos instantes, la humana era una persona muy atractiva en el sentido de su forma de ser &se podría decir que transmitía tranquilidad.

-Hemos llegado.-Dijo Oyuki pasando un par de árboles, Rin observó lo que tenía frente a ella... Un gran pueblo que se extendía, llena de demonios de todas las naturalezas posibles, tragó saliva pensando que tal vez no sería muy bien recibida por el hecho de no ser demonio.

-No te dejes llevar por las apariencias... Desde que eras una niña todo el imperio de nuestro señor sabía de tu existencia &de tu compañía con el Lord, aquí la diferencia del palacio es que son más humildes, muchos comentaban por tu relación con el amo...

Comenzaron a caminar para adentrarse por entre la gente.

-¿Qué comentaban?

-Pues, todos estaban atónitos. Nadie se imaginaba que el gran Sesshomaru llevaría consigo a una pequeña humana que el mismo revivió con su arma. Al principio nadie lo creería, con el tiempo dimos con la verdad. Muchos de aquí te admiran por el hecho de que has logrado cautivar el corazón del Lord. Ni sus más viejos súbditos, como lo es Jaken &demás demonios que hasta llegaron a tratar a su padre, a ninguno, le tiene tanto aprecio como a ti.

Rin se sonrojó.

-¡Mamá!

Por entre la gente se abrieron paso 6 niños de diferentes edades pero que ninguno pasaba de los 12 años, llegaron hasta la presencia de Oyuki.

-¡Madre! ¿Has salido temprano del palacio? ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy?

Los niños subían (literalmente) por la nana que los miraba a todos encantada. En eso llegó un demonio zorro.

-¡Padre! Mira, nuestra madre ha llegado temprano...

Aquél hombre tenía también las características de Oyuki, solo que tenía 6 colas detrás de él, pero más pequeñas que las de la youkai, tenía los ojos color verde &de gran tamaño, era bastante fornido al igual que alto, vestía una yukata de colores azul marino. Oyuki se acercó a el &se dieron un fugaz beso, los presentes (hasta Rin) se sonrojaron, sintiendo que estorbaban en el ambiente.

-Querido Kyouya, niños, les presento a una gran idola entre nosotros...

Rin sintió un escalofrío recorrerla.

-Conozcan a Rin-chan, la protegida de Lord Sesshomaru...

De repente el ambiente tan familiar, ruidoso &demás cambió en un instante, el silencio se hizo presente &cientos de ojos observaban a la humana, después de unos segundos se empezaron a escuchar cuchilleos.

-¡La humana del Lord de el Oeste!.-Se escuchó gritar a lo lejos.

Todos se le acercaron para ver si era cierto lo que veían sus ojos, Rin se sintió demasiado agobiada teniendo a tantos demonios alrededor de ella.

-Si, es una humana... &una muy bonita. ¿Eres la esposa del señor? ¿De verdad eres humana? ¿Cómo lo conquistaste?

Ella no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. En eso alguien gritó...

-¡Alto! ¡Deténgase! ¡Apártense de la Princesa!

¿Princesa?

La gran masa de demonios se abrió en circulo alrededor de ella &por entre ellos salió un demonio cubierto en oscuras armaduras parecidas a las del amor Sesshomaru pero la yukata que llevaba era de colores blancos &verdes, era alto, de tez pálida, cabellos dorados &unos serios ojos púrpuras, en un momento la miró fijamente.

-No pueden hostigar tanto a la protegida del amo. Vamos, no hay nada que ver aquí, déjenla caminar en paz...

Se escucharon pucheros entre la multitud que se comenzó a disipar. El caballero se acercó a Rin.

-Discúlpalos, no son muy comunes los humanos aquí.-Le dijo con una voz bastante melodiosa &atractiva.

-Ryuji, no sabía que ya habías regresado del Norte.

-Vaya, tiempo sin verte Oyuki.-Le dijo mientras saludaba inclinándose hacía la familia.

Se acercaron a pelinegra.

-Rin, disculpa lo de hace un momento. Supongo que no imagine que reaccionaran así.-Le dijo la Kitsune.

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que no sabía que todos me conocieran aquí

-Eres casi una leyenda aquí pequeña.-Dijo el caballero con una sonrisa ladina.

-Ah, Rin. Te presentó al general Ryuji Souha, es el favorito (por así decirlo) del Lord.

Lo vio de perfil, ¬ó que sus orejas eran diferentes, eran alargadas pero eran escamosas de color verde, ¿sería algún demonio tipo pez?

-Mucho gusto, Rin-sama. He oído hablar mucho de ti, aunque juraría que me habían dicho que eras solo una niña. Casi olvidó que eres una humana &tu cuerpo se desarrolla más rápido.

-Madre, tengo hambre...-Dijo uno de los pequeños zorritos, que poseía una cola al igual que los demás.

-Tojin, madre ahora no podrá. Tengo que escoltar a Rin-sama.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a el &se inclinaba para acariciarle las orejas.

-No te preocupes Oyuki, con gusto yo escoltaré personalmente a la protegida del amo. Estará más segura conmigo.-Se adelantó Ryuji.

-No lo se, ¿estas de acuerdo Rin?

Ella estaba algo distraída &con algo de nerviosismo respondió.

-Por mi no hay problema, solo quería conocer la ciudad.

Ante esto, los grupos se separaron, la familia de zorros se alejo &Rin se quedó con el caballero que suspiró al alejarse la nana.

-¿Sucede algo?.-preguntó Rin.

-No para nada, sabes, es una gran emoción conocer en persona a la protegida del Lord, se han contado de ti tantas cosas.

Ella le escuchó algo sorprendida.

-Ya veo, supongo que siendo mi señor el amo de todo esto tenían que enterarse de mí, dime, ¿es algo que les molesta? el hecho de que sea una ¿humana?

Esto sorprendió al demonio que borró solo por unos segundos su sonrisa.

-No, para nada. Eres una heroína aquí, tienes que ser sumamente especial para el amo para que estés aquí entre nosotros &que seas tema principal de las pláticas.-Ella se sonrojó.

-Ven, te mostraré el lugar.

Comenzaron a caminar por entre la gente, conforme pasaba el tiempo la plática se hacía más animosa, compartían puntos de vista entre el mundo de los youkais &de los humanos, la verdad es que Rin no le encontraba mucha diferencia, aquella ciudad era tan cálida como lo era su hogar. La gente de ahí no la miraba con malicia, la trataban muy bien, &más de uno la saludó con una reverencia &otros más con una gran sonrisa.

Había de todo en aquél lugar, las tiendas abundaban, de todo tipo. De ropa, de comida, de artesanías, armas, etcétera. También a las afueras de las inmensas construcciones estaban los campos de cultivo, los mercados &demás.

-Mira Rin, está; es la tienda donde el Lord manda hacer tus kimonos.

Ella observó la casa de dos pisos, adornada de colores en su fachada.

-El diseño que lleva usted puesto, fue mío.-Dijo una pequeña chica, una youkai de tez morena, ojos azules &cabello blanco.

-¿En serio?.-Dijo animada la humana.

-Por supuesto, todavía lo recuerdo a la perfección.-Le respondió feliz la niña.

-Hace poco nos llegó un mensaje del Lord, quería más de una docena de nuevos diseños de todo tipo, dígame ¿le han gustado?

Rin entendió que se refería a la dotación de ropa que de un día para otro tenía en su armario.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Ustedes hicieron aquellas prendas? Son preciosas...

La niña se sonrojó.

-Puede pedir cualquier diseño Princesa, estamos a su disposición.-Añadió haciendo una reverencia.

De nuevo estaba esa palabra "Princesa" ¿Por qué?

-Vamos Rin, sigamos viendo.-Le dijo Ryuji tomándola haciéndole un ademán de que siguieran. Comenzando a caminar Rin le preguntó.

-Disculpa, ¿por qué hay varios que me llaman "Princesa"? A decir verdad he notado que unos solo me dicen "La protegida" & "La humana" pero, ¿princesa por qué?

-Pues, mira... eres una leyenda dentro de esta ciudad, &los rumores o curiosidades no se han hecho esperar. Varios de aquí &me atrevo a decir que la mayoría; piensan que no solo eres la protegida del amo, sino también su hembra, o mejor dicho; esposa.

-¿¡Esposa!.-Exclamó sonrojada.

Caminaron hacia un pequeño lago fuera del ruido, caminaron por el verde pasto hasta las raíces de un frondoso árbol, se sentaron ahí.

-Espero no le importe...

-No para nada... Estaba ya un poco cansada de tanto estar caminando.-Dijo mientras se quitaba sus zoris dejando salir un suspiro ante la mirada divertida...

-Entonces... ¿le molesta que crean que es la esposa del amo?.-Dijo haciendo que Rin se pusiera nerviosa.

-Pues, no... pero... verá... es que... es complicado porque, ammm... esteee... ¿como decirlo?... si, pero no. bueno...

Soltó una risa al ver como la muchacha atropellaba cada palabra haciendo más intangible la razón de su extraño nerviosismo.

-Déjame adivinar; estas enamorada del amo...

Se quedó estática como una piedra mirando hacía el caballero, pareció desinflarse (literalmente)

"¿Seré tan obvia?"

-Tomare eso como un "si".-Respondió divertido.

Rin se puso delante de él con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero tienes prohibido decirlo... Por favor, te lo suplico. No le digas a nadie...-Dijo tomando las manos del demonio que se sonrojo.

-No se preocupe, Princesa. De mi boca no saldrá nada, soy una tumba...

Ella se despegó de él más tranquila &bufó cansada.

-&no me llames Princesa, menos enfrente de el.-Añadió.

-De acuerdo, no lo volveré hacer, pero ¿acaso el amo no lo sabe?

La mirada Rin denotaba como si aquella pregunta fuese tonta.

-No, no lo sabe &nunca debe saberlo... Pienso que se afectaría la relación que mantengo con él.

Aquello dejó pensando al guerrero.

-Pues, no es por ser aguafiestas... Pero, es muy difícil mantenerle un secreto al amo.

-Lose, pero... es que TENGO QUE guardárselo, muchas cosas se pondrían en juego si se llega a enterar.

Ryuji levantó una ceja dándole la razón, volvieron su vista al cielo que ahora se pintaba de tonos naranjas &rosas, esta atardeciendo &muy pronto caería la noche, sin embargo... Era difícil pensar que separarse de aquel paisaje, por fin vio volar unas cuantas mariposas que se escondían entre las flores &varios pajarillos surcando el cielo.

Le gustaba la naturaleza, desde que nació siempre estaba rodeada de la inmensa naturaleza, nada se lo impedía, no se sentía prisionera en el palacio, pero si extrañaba aquel contacto con el mundo exterior. Tal vez podría salir más seguido para tomar el respiro, ella esperaba que el amo le concediera ese deseo. Miró de reojo al demonio que parecía dormir plácidamente. Llevaba apenas unas horas de conocerle, pero era bastante agradable... En si, todo el ambiente, las personas humildes, los tratos amables &demás.

-Rin-chan...

Ella levantó la vista hacía Oyuki que se asomaba por el árbol.

-Es hora de irnos, Ryuji despierta.

El mencionado abrió los ojos enseguida. Se levantó &ayudó a la humana a ponerse en pie &tranquilamente se encaminaron nuevamente hacía el palacio.

-Vaya, que agradable es la ciudad.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado Rin-chan. Siempres serás bienvenida, aunque recuerda que debes pedir permiso del Lord.

-Si lose... Ryuji, ¿te quedarás en el palacio?

-Si, el amo Sesshomaru me había enviado a una misión, pero ya por fin la terminé, así que volveré a mi anterior puesto que es guardia dentro del palacio.

-Ya veo ¿cuanto duraste fuera?

-Nada más 2OO años...

_Nada mas..._

-E-entiendo.-Dijo con una sonrisa tonta. No tardaron nuevamente en subir las escaleras.

-Creo que me acostumbro a esta sensación tan extraña.-Decía Rin.

-Yo casi la olvidaba.-Añadió el guerrero.

Tras unos segundos, &al llegar de nuevo ante las puertas palacio, notaron que ya había oscurecido, la noche había caído...

-Vamos rápido, no vaya a ser que el amo se enoje.

Antes de que Rin tocará, la pequeña puerta se abrió &entró con cuidado observando nuevamente a los guardias que se mantenían serios ante la puerta. Caminaron de nuevo por el camino de piedra &se introdujeron el pasillo principal.

-Muchas gracias, por acompañarme &mostrarme la ciudad. Todo ha sido perfecto.

-No tienes que agradecer Rin, es nuestro deber saciar los deseos de la protegida del amo.-le dijo Oyuki.

-Además, por mi parte ha sido todo un placer conocer a la Pri-

Rin le miró duramente.

-...a la protegida del amo.-Dijo rápidamente corrigiéndose. En eso se escuchó la voz chillona de alguien.

-¡General Sonha! Ha regresado... Pensamos que llegaría mañana en la mañana.

-¡Oh Jaken, sigues vivo! Pensé que habrías muerto por tus torpezas con el amo.-Esto hizo que una vena del demonio sapo saltará.

-¡Sigues igual de Insolente! Como sea, el amo Sesshomaru te quiere ver enseguida.

De pronto sus ojos amarillos se toparon con Rin.

-¿Rin? ¿Donde estabas? Se me hacía raro que el palacio estuviese tan tranquilo.

-Señor Jaken, usted tan gracioso.-Decía sarcásticamente.

-Rin-chan te llevaré la cena en un segundo, mientras sube que ya es tarde.-Le dijo la youkai que se alejó a la cocina &Rin le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me iré a mi habitación, buenas noches señor Jaken.-Dijo &caminó a un lado de Ryuji mientras retomaban una plática subiendo las escaleras.


	4. Cambios Drásticos

**Cambios drásticos.**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>-Rin, he tomado una decisión.<p>

Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar, sus sollozos estremecían al ambiente &sus ojos vidriosos llamaban la atención del gran demonio.

-Ya es hora de que te vayas... No puedes permanecer más tiempo en el palacio, mi deber de cuidarte terminó.

Aquellas palabras fueron más cortantes que nada en toda su vida, se silenció por completo, &sus ojos perdieron color &se inundaron más de lágrimas que nuevamente recorrieron en gran carrera su rostro, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se sentía tan feliz ahí, hasta cierto punto tenía la sospecha de que ese día llegaría, pero no que fuese tan pronto. Miles de pensamientos la agobiaban haciéndola sentir una presión en sus cienes, ella creía ver una vida a lado de su señor.

-No lo haga...

Antes poder volver a hablar, notó que ya se había alejado unos pasos, delante de el las puertas principales del palacio se abrían, se vio sumergida en una desesperación total, no soportaba aquella escena, esta vez no se quedaría callada... No quería pretender parecer débil, pero aquello la agobia mucho, corrió hacía el lo más rápido que él, pero una oscuridad la comenzaba a rodear, &aquella imagen de los cabellos plateados de su señor meciéndose iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!

Gritaba desesperada, pero sentía el cuerpo más pesado que nunca, no lograba hacer que el demonio voltease, ni siquiera que la escuchara. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Dentro del gran la palacio notó la presencia de alguien más, también de cabellos como los de su señor, pero no logra vislumbrar su rostro, solo escuchaba una risa... de una mujer, pero ¿quién era?

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! No me abandone por favor...

Los ojos le pesaban cada vez más, más corría, más lloraba pero no lograba alcanzarlo, dentro ya del palacio las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse &a ella un fuerte intento se lanzó hacía su señor, este giró bruscamente con una mirada llena de sorpresa.

-Volviste...-Susurró el &pudo notar una toque de felicidad en su voz.

-¡Auch!

Abrió los ojos pasmada, sobó su cabeza mientras estaba sentada en el frío piso de su habitación, notó que mantenía abrazada una almohada, la arrojó a su cama con gran disgusto.

-Que sueño tan raro.-Se dijo levantándose a pesar del golpe que se había propinado al caerse de la cama, recorrió las cortinas de la habitación para cegarse con la luz del sol.

-Hoy hace un buen día...-Dijo con mas soltura.

Tomó varias prendas de su armario &salió decidida a darse un baño, se dio cuenta que no era ni el mediodía, después de varias escaleras, llegó al pasillo que la llevaría a su destino.

-Rin, veo que te has levantado temprano.-Dijo la kitsune detrás de ella, Rin se giró.

-Si, deseo tomar un baño matutino.-Le respondió.

-Me parece perfecto, por cierto, me temo que no podrás cenar en tu cuarto.-Esto desconcertó a la humana.

-¿Por qué?

-Sucede que el Lord ha pedido tu presencia en el comedor, parece que cenaras esta noche con el.

-C-c-c-con ¿el?

Comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su nuca, &un leve sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas.

-Si, no te preocupes. No ha de ser nada grave.-La trató de reconfortar.

-No, no es que me moleste, solo que es extraña su petición.-Le respondió.

-Si a mi también, pero no hay otra cosa que hacer. No pienses tanto en eso, solo es una cena.

Había que admitir que tenía razón, lo más seguro es que se estaba preocupando por nada. Oyuki tomó el camino de las escaleras, dejando a una pensativa Rin sobre la noticia de la decisión de su amo. Trató de despejar su mente dentro del baño, se despojó de sus ropas, añadió varios aceites aromáticos al agua tibia &se se introdujo en la gran bañera.

Se puso a analizar el lugar, era igual de amplio que su habitación, la bañera era piedra &se alzaba por varios escalones, a los alrededores no había nada, solo en las esquinas, en la superior derecha había grandes pilas de toallas, batas de baño &demás, en la superior izquierda habían varios estantes donde estaban los aceites &demás cosas para hacer más agradable el ambiente, en la parte inferior derecha había una especie de cama en forma circular color rojo, &estaba rodeada de espejos.

Rin, soltó una risa imaginando que su amo los tendría para admirarse frente a ellos, de verdad que no conocía aquella faceta tan egolatra de su señor, pero no lo culpaba. El además de ser un poderoso demonio, era también muy apuesto, sus ojos eran fríos, pero su rostro tenía detalles muy finos, nada toscos, sus cabellos plateados caían en cascada por su espalda, siendo niña tuvo la oportunidad de tener aquellos cabellos de seda entre sus manos. Era también atractivo su tono de piel, tan níveo, sin imperfecciones, nunca ha visto detrás de aquellas ropas, sin embargo se imaginaba un torso bien esculpido igual de perfecto.

-Cielos, en que cosas estoy pensando.-Dijo Rin con ese sonrojo tan característico de ella.

-Aunque no me molestaría verlo de esa manera.-Añadió con un tono pícaro.-No no no no... ¡que estoy diciendo!

Trató de olvidarse de aquello, &tomar por fin un baño tranquilo, en silencio aseo todo su cuerpo &salió con una sensación de libertad.

-Ah, que bien se siente un buen baño tibio.

De repente un sonido la distrajo, era un sonido metálico. Se acercó a la orilla del pasillo que daba hacía uno de los jardines, en la parte de abajo pudo ver a dos guerreros tener un combate de practica, logró identificar a uno, se trataba de Ryuji que usaba de arma un par de sai **(N/a:tridente metálico semejante a una daga pero sin filo, su función es más como la de un pica hielo en combate) **&el otro soldado usaba una nunti (**(N/a: especie de lanza de 1.7O donde en uno de sus extremos tiene manji sai, semejante a la sai tradicional)**

No tardó mucho en despojar de sus armas al contrario, Ryuji había ganando el combate, se separaron e hicieron una reverencia. Rin veía impresionada la rapidez de las técnicas del youkai que había conocido hacía ya unos días &que constantemente hablaba con él. Sin más, se dirigió a sus aposentos, no tardó mucho en escoger un Tsukesage de un solo color; naranja. Después de arreglarse el cabello &demás bajó hasta el jardín donde había visto entrenar a los soldados.

Esta vez solo encontró Ryuji que limpiaba sus armas.

-Vaya combate.-Dijo ella distrayendo al demonio que le sonrió a modo de saludo.

-¿Lo ha visto?

-Si, eres muy hábil.-Le dijo halagándolo

El se sonrojo &se frotó nerviosamente la nuca.

-¿Gusta acompañarme?.-Le preguntó sin verle al rostro.

-Si, claro.-Se acercó a el &ambos se sentaron en el pasto, Ryuji siguió con su labor de limpiar sus armas.

-¿Le llaman la atención las armas?.-Le dijo el demonio mostrándole una de las sai, Rin la tomó con cuidado observando lo pulida que había quedado.

-Un poco, ¿que más sabes usar?

-Pues... se utilizar la katana, el bô, el nunchaku... pero mis favoritas son las sai. Fueron con las primeras con las que aprendí a luchar.-Decía entusiasmado.

-¿Así? ¿Quién te enseñó?.-preguntó interesada. El demonio se emocionó al pensar de que alguien le estaba preguntando sobre su vida.

-Pues, veras... yo he trabajado para la familia del señor Sesshomaru desde hace mucho, te puedo decir que no hay mucha diferencia de edad entre el Lord &yo... cuando era apenas un niño, trabajaba en las tierras del este, donde esas tierras eran gobernadas por Inu no Taisho.

-¿Conociste al general perro?.-Preguntó sorprendida, ella solo lo había visto una vez cuando enfermó &se había visto con el bosque, después de aquél trato tan amable, &al regresar con su señor; se enteró tiempo después que se trataba del espíritu del general &que además era el padre de su señor **N/a: Hehehe le hago publicidad a otro mis fics, se llama "La lección Sesshomaru" Por si quieren leerlo.**

-Si, era muy buena persona. Además de que tenía un poder impresionante. En ese entonces yo era sirviente del palacio no nací siendo hijo de soldados ni mucho menos de demonios reconocidos, a decir verdad el general me acogió en unas de sus batallas en el norte, cuando quede huérfano.

Rin le miró curiosa al escuchar eso, se identificaba con aquél relato &sintió una especie de felicidad, al saber que su señor había sacado a relucir una parte del corazón amable de su padre.

-Un día, cuando yo estaba ocupado en mis labores de trabajo, vi en uno de los jardines del palacio, al general entrenando con el joven Sesshomaru, el también era un niño como yo... Aunque te puedo decir, que desde entonces ya era muy frío...-Le decía esto en susurro mientras ella soltaba una risa inocente.

-Como estaba de curioso, Sesshomaru trató de matarme...

Rin hizo una mueca de confusión, sin duda alguna su amo siempre fue así desde niño. Aunque le invadió la gracia al imaginarse a un bebé con esa mirada tan fría que ella conocía.

-...Inu lo detuvo, en ese momento yo estaba muy asustado. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que supe defenderme con un simple palo de escoba. Ante la desaprobación del Lord, el general me hizo entrenar con ellos, seguía con mis labores dentro del palacio, pero el me enseñó a defenderme, aprendí tácticas de defensa, de ataque, &aprendí el manejo de distintas armas. Me sentí tan privilegiado, de vez en cuando entablaba combates contra el amo Sesshomaru, sin embargo no eran muy frecuentes, porque creo que la frase "solo es una práctica" no cabía en la mente del amo &fueron sus muchos intentos de asesinarme.

Ryuji hizo unas muecas cuando varios recuerdos volvieron a su mente &soltaba pequeñas risas.

-El amo &yo crecimos, cuando el general murió &el Lord tomó posesión de las tierras del Oeste, me hizo general. Me di cuenta de que a pesar de sus intentos de matarme tenía cierto aprecio. Desde entonces sirvo a la familia en estrategias de combate &soy líder de varios ejércitos.

-Eres como su favorito...

-Pues no tanto, solo un buen combatiente.-Dijo Ryuji terminando de pulir sus armas, le pasó la última sai a Rin que tenía una en sus manos.

-Vaya, lo que me cuentas me parece increíble.

-¿Tu crees? Para algunos puede ser así... Dime ¿por qué te llaman la atención las armas?

Rin le sonrió, tomando las sai &haciendo técnicas en el aire a gran rapidez ante la atónita mirada del youkai, terminando le entregó las armas al demonio.

-Desde que vivía con los humanos, después de conocer al señor Sesshomaru, me instruyeron en varias técnicas de combate. Se controlar diversas armas, el kama**, **el suruchin, el jô, la katana, las sai, &mis favoritas que son un par de cuchillas en estilo tonfa. **(N/a kama: Hoz japonesa, Suruchin: cadena con peso (el arma de Kohaku) Jô: una vara larga parecida al bô pero más corta)**

-Vaya me sorprendes, pensé que serías la típica princesa que espera a su príncipe rescatador.-Esto lo dijo en voz baja.

-Fue algo que tuve que aprender, como defensa. No lo he dejado, me atrevo a decir que he estado de holgazana ya que no he salido a entrenar en estos días.

-Entiendo... Rin, ¿qué tal si...?.-Le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, típica de él, &en un momento Rin creyó tener ante ella esa misma mirada de Kohaku cuando le pedía que tuvieran un combate.

-Ah, eso...

-Oh, vamos... Quisiera ver tus técnicas, el simple hecho de lo que me cuentas me parece espectacular.

Rin se sonrojó.

-¿Te importaría que fuese por mis armas &me cambié rápido de ropa?

Ryuji la miró ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Claro que no importa, esperaré aquí hasta que estés lista...

Ella se levantó &a zancadas salió de la vista del demonio para subir escalón tras escalón, llegó a su habitación &se cambió rápidamente, era la vez que estrenaba el atuendo que Sango le había echo especialmente para ella, se hizo una coleta alta para que el cabello no le estorbará &de una caja rectangular sacó su regalo de cumpleaños. Las observó recordando aquella noche cuando se despidió de su familia...

Tomándolas no perdió más tiempo &por muy increíble que parezca, esta vez no se perdió entre los pasillos &llegó rápidamente a donde se encontraba el demonio, que permanecía sentado pacientemente, sus miradas se toparon &el sacó de nueva cuenta sus armas, la miró de arriba a abajo.

-Vaya, te ves genial con ese atuendo, muy diferente a la Rin que conocí aquella vez.

Le sonrió tímidamente &se acercó más hasta quedar frente a el.

-Comencemos... espero que no nos juzguen muy rudo.

Este comentario desconcertó a la muchacha.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tenemos un juez...

Un escalofrío recorrió su nuca &se sintió observada... ¿acaso sería...? No quiso voltear a comprobarlo, pero sintió un calor debido a los nervios.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Un poco...-Rin se sentía un poco incapaz debido a que su combatiente era un youkai con bastante experiencia, pero tenía que confiar en lo que se le había instruido.

Tomaron posición de combate a 3 metros de distancia cada uno, guardaron silencio un momento... Rin se sorprendió cuando de repente vio como Ryuji se iba contra ella a una velocidad impresionante, sin embargo, no fue difícil para ella leer los movimientos de su contrario &lograr contrarrestarlo.

Realmente se veía como si fuese un combate de muerte, la chica giraba velozmente al ritmo sus armas que se abrían paso por entre los ataques del demonio que en ocasiones se veía acorralado, sin embargo se recuperaba a modo de como la daga pasaba a centímetros del rostro de la humana, no iba a herirla, era práctica después de todo.

Chocando los metales se miraban con la adrenalina a flor de piel. En un momento Ryuji saltó por encima de ella que no tuvo tiempo de voltear, sin embargo si le dio tiempo de propinar una potente patada que estremeció en el pecho de guerrero que retrocedió por el impacto, aprovechando esto, Rin se agacho, velozmente giró sobre si misma &propinó una patada en las piernas del demonio que cayó pesadamente al suelo, tomando ventaja de esto giró en el aire las cuchillas mientras se escuchaba el ruido al romper el aire &se dirigió hacia la cabeza de su oponente, este en un movimiento estiró su brazo deteniendo la daga a espacios del abdomen de la chica mientras esta tenía la cuchilla justo a un lado del rostro de Ryuji.

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que ella brincará retrocediendo &el demonio se acercará a ella con potentes ataques, lanzó un puñetazo que pasó por un costado de la mujer, quedando con las piernas separadas llegando a la altura del pecho de la chica, pero en segundos aquél brazo rodeó su cintura &la empujó haciéndola caer hacía enfrente.

Sintiendo como de nuevo se abalanzaba el hombre se dio media vuelta para que con un movimiento rápido de su cuchilla derecha chocará con la tsuka (o mango del arma de Ryuji) &esta saliera volando clavándose en el césped. Esto fue una buena distracción para él que en los pocos segundos que observó su arma lejos de el, Rin volvió a hacer aquél ataque haciendo que la otra sai también tuviera el mismo fin cayendo en el suelo, por último remato con una cercanía peligrosa al cuello del youkai.

La agitada respiración de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba, Rin sonrio de medio lado.

-He ganado esta vez...-&de repente cientos de aplausos se escucharon. Los dos giraron sus miradas hacía el palacio donde varios de los sirvientes habían estado presente en el combate, esto extraño a ambos que ni siquiera habían notado sus presencias, se sonrieron algo apenados.

Bajó su arma, mientras era ayudada a incorporarse.

-Conozco esas técnicas, ¿exterminadora?

-Veo que conoces bien del tema...-Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me has tomado desprevenido, pero ya verás que para la próxima te venceré.-Le dijo Ryuji guardando sus armas. De pronto Rin giró su rostro hacía donde de repente los aplausos cesaron debido a la presencia de alguien entre los presentes, cuando había comenzado el combate lo había visto desde el cuarto piso donde estaba su cuarto, ahora estaba a escasos metros contemplándola con esa mirada.

-Lord Sesshomaru... esteee... ¿desde hace cuanto esta ahí?

El no respondió solo se acercó, en eso el general se hincó ante el, lo mas seguro es que era el trato entre ambos demonios. Rin lo tuvo enfrente.

-¿Desde cuando haces eso?.-Preguntó, Rin no se sorprendió a pesar del interés que mostraba su amo.

-Desde que cumplí los 1O años Milord, bajo la mirada de la señorita Sango, la señorita Kagome &el joven Inuyasha.

El último nombre hizo que Sesshomaru hiciera una mueca.

-Practicaras todas las mañanas, con &bajo la superveniencia del general Sonha.-Sin más que decir, se retiró, pero Rin le detuvo con una pregunta.

-Disculpe Lord Sesshomaru, ¿puedo saber el por qué de su petición?

El no giró para verla solo dijo.

-No quiero debiluchos en mi palacio...

Eso ocasionó un pequeño malestar en el ego de Rin, no dijo nada &observó como se alejaba el dueño del lugar. Ryuji se incorporó &algo curioso dijo:

-Vaya razón...

-Si, pero bueno... es mi amo.-Dijo con un tono divertido.

-Si, tienes razón. Pero hay algo por detrás de esas palabras...

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que en realidad, el no lo dijo porque fueras débil...

-¿Entonces?

-No lose, tal vez te esté preparando. ¿Qué tal si quiere un combate contigo?.-Dijo el demonio mientras caminaba por los pasillos, Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Oh, no! Eso sería algo imposible para mí, es mi señor; el demonio mas fuerte vivo.-Explicó.

-Pues tal vez tu señor quiera ponerte a prueba...

Palideció con semejante idea. De repente un estruendo se escuchó por todo el palacio, casi parecía que las paredes vibraban.

-¿Qué es eso?.-Preguntó Rin mientras giraba su cabeza buscando el origen de aquél sonido.

-Han abierto la puerta principal, que raro. No tengo noticias de que el amo vaya a salir...

Se miraron &corrieron para llegar al patio del ala Norte, aunque les tomaría un poco de trabajo ya que estaban en el ala sur. Atravesaron por entre los sirvientes que trabajan. Llegaron a atravesar el comedor principal, sin importarles el ruido que ocasionaban, al final de unos largos pasillos que solo eran alumbrados con antorchas lograron ver un rastro de luz, observaron como dos largas filas de soldados se hincaba a los extremos de la puertas. Alguien había llegado...

-Conozco esta presencia...-Dijo Ryuji

-¿Quién es?.-Dijo Rin poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar a ver por encima de los soldados sin éxito alguno, alcanzó a ver varios estandartes que se alzaban por lo alto, no sabía reconocer quien era. De pronto notó la presencia de su amo que caminaba a paso tranquilo hasta quedar frente a...

-La madre del amo...-Susurró Rin.

-Bueno, es más conocida como Inu No Kami... pero si, es la madre del amo.

Permanecieron de pie, vieron el movimiento rápido de los labios de la mujer de cabellos plateados, &fue notable el respingo que tuvo el DaiYoukai. Era como si algo lo hubiese sorprendido. Se observaron por un largo rato &después Irasue volvió a decir algo, aunque imposible de escuchar por la distancia a la que estaban, pero comenzó a caminar dentro del palacio seguido de su hijo.

Ella no les quitaba la vista de encima, pero en un momento sintió un escalofrió &casi por inercia llevó su mirada a una acompañante de la youkai. Era una mujer muy hermosa, su cabello solo llegaba a sus hombros, era plateado, de tez pálida, sus labios estaban pintados al color de la sangre que hacía juego con el mismo color de sus ojos; rojo. Llevaba puesto una especie de vestido totalmente entallado, que cubría sus pechos pero en medio dejaba ver hasta donde terminaba su ombligo, la espalda descubierta &al llegar a los talones se abría en holanes.

"Que mujer tan bonita" Pensó Rin

Notó como Ryuji no le quitaba la vista, ¬ó también que tampoco ninguno de los guardias de la entrada le apartaba la mirada, eso corroboraba su pensamiento. ¿Quién sería esa persona?

Se percató que caminaban en dirección al pasillo donde ellos estaban, rápidamente ella hizo una reverencia, al ver que el demonio a su lado no respondía le dio un codazo que lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones &en seguida hizo el mismo gesto que la muchacha. Pasaron a su lado, pero la chica de negro se detuvo a un lado de ellos.

-Que gustos tan raro tiene Lord Sesshomaru, una humana por mascota...-Dijo con un tono tan prepotente como delicado. Esto molestó a la 'mascota' pero escuchó hablar a la Mononoke.

-Oh vaya... yo reconozco a esta niña.

Puso su dedo índice sobre el mentón de ella, &la hizo levantar la mirada. La contemplo por unos instantes &encaró la ceja.

-Fue la criatura que me hiciste revivir después de entrenar con Tenseiga, pensé que la habrías devorado tiempo después porque ¿para qué querrías una humana en tu palacio? Son muy inútiles en trabajos de aseo, pero, veo que lleva una especie de uniforme.-dijo mirándola de arriba abajo-Tiene que ser excelente guerrero para estar entre tus tropas Sesshomaru.

-¿Podría dejar de estar hablando? Quiero terminar con esto rápido...-Dijo el mencionado que miraba a su madre.

-Siempre tan irrespetuoso, pero ya que... He de decir que tienes gustos muy raros general Sonha, mire que fijarse en una humana por esposa.-Dijo dejando en paz a Rin &mirar al general, este se sonrojo, &Sesshomaru soltó un bufido, reanudando la caminata dentro del palacio, pero esta vez seguido por la youkai desconocida. Irasue observó a su primogénito &habló.

-Hacen buena pareja ¿no creen? He estado esperando este momento para que Sesshomaru por fin me de nietos, así podré tener sucesores en el este &el oeste.

-¿ Contraerán nupcias?.-Preguntó el demonio.

Irasue le sonrió de medio lado.

-Por supuesto...

En eso se acercó a Rin &la tomó de la barbilla, se acercó a su rostro &la miró a los ojos.

-Más te vale que no interfieras, ni causes problemas... mascota.

Ella no salía de su asombro &una ira la invadía ante aquella mirada que después siguió al amo a escasos metros, pero sentía que le temblaban las piernas &aquella ira se apagó en un segundo para abrir paso a una tristeza. Se quedó ahí mirando el pasillo ahora vacío, sin poder decir nada.

-¿Rin?

Ryuji se preocupó por la chica que no mostraba señales de reaccionar.

-Rin, reacciona.

Esta parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Estas bien?

No lograba captar lo que le decía el demonio, sabía que le estaba hablando, &lo escuchaba, pero no le encontraba significado a sus palabras. Lo miró &solo dijo.

-Se va a casar...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era increíble como aquél día había empezado tan bien &ahora se había vuelto tan... extraño. Después de aquellas palabras que la Daiyoukai le dijo, sin decir palabra Rin se dirigió a darse un segundo baño había vuelto a ensuciarse con la práctica que había tenido, todo aquello en un total silencio, al estar más fresca, observó como el cielo también se había puesto turbio.

-Veo que tu también estás igual.-Dijo para ella, observó las densas nubes que avecinaban una fuerte lluvia. Se imaginaba como podrían ser las tormentas en aquél territorio, con esa incógnita subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta &se recostó en su futón a tratar de dormir, a pesar de que estaba arropada con las cobijas, sus ojos seguían abiertos sin un ápice de cansancio.

Que rápido sucedían las cosas para ella, más que nada... confusas.

Rin era consciente de sus sentimientos hacía su amo, &siempre estuvo dispuesta a seguirlo a pesar de que el no la correspondiera, pero... nunca se preguntó que haría si alguien más apareciera en la vida del Lord. No podía competir con aquella mujer, era demasiado hermosa además... ella era una humana, no tenía nada que ofrecerle a su señor. No podría darle descendencia pura &su estancia en la vida sería fugaz a comparación de la vida de un youkai, no era de familia prestigiada, solo fue una huérfana que habían recogido en el camino, como quien encuentra una moneda.

De pronto se sentía fuera de contexto, viéndose rodeada de demonios. Siendo en su mayoría amigables con ella; Oyuki, Ryuji, jaken...

Comenzó a imaginarse como sería ella estando en aquél palacio con una pareja casada. El amo se había encargado de ella, &siempre la tenía en un puesto superior al de los demás, la quería &eso lo sabía ella. Pero creo que solo era aquél cariño paternal, es decir; nunca dio muestras de algo más. Sabía que se preocupaba por ella, &la llenaba de regalos, pero estando casado... ya no podría hacer eso, no era correcto. Mantener atención hacía una humana ante los ojos de su esposa, eso no cabía en su cabeza; definitivamente eso no era correcto.

Pensó que tal vez ya no podría acercarsele como antes, recordó cuando más de una vez durmió en el regazo del señor en uno de sus tantos viajes en la niñez, en ese momento era el gesto más inocente que se pudiera hacer, claro que eso; ya nunca se volvería a repetir. Aquellas miradas plagadas de ternura, muy escondida pero que eran solo para ella.

Se terminarían...

Sacudió su cabeza, &se puso de pie, con el antebrazo arrebató las lágrimas de su rostro. Caminó hacía las puertas que daban paso a un balcón, de paisaje no tenía nada más ni nada menos que las alconchonadas nubes, la resplandeciente luna que acababa de asomarse, a su alrededor la acompañaban miles de estrellas que parecían competir sobre quien era la que más brillaba.

Se acercó a la cerca &se apoyó ahí contemplando con una mirada taciturna aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza, fue acariciada por el viento &sus ojos se cerraron buscando consuelo fuera de aquellos pensamientos e imaginaciones de su mente.

_¡Sesshomaru-sama!_

Se podía ver a ella misma correr hacía el Daiyoukai que caminaba dentro del palacio sin escuchar súplica alguna... era de nuevo ese sueño. Abrió sus ojos bruscamente.

-Creo que no podré estar tranquila esta noche...-Susurró.

Mantenía un debate interno, su mente luchaba contra su corazón; se contradecía, ideas sobresalían, sentimientos entrelazados. Llevaba años enamorada de su señor, jamás se lo diría, creo que la decisión del silencio era suficiente martirio para un corazón joven. Pensaba que tal vez el amor era un ave indomable que nadie puede mantener, algún día despertaría sin pensamiento alguno sobre su señor. Pero era imposible... Ella lo sabía &no había nada que hacer. Sin embargo, a pesar de las horas que habían pasado de la noticia.

Aquél cálido sentimiento, que luchaba por mantener escondido comenzaba a carcomerle el alma, su alrededor estaba cambiando &ella tendría que hacerlo también pero ese amor le quemaba cada vez más el corazón, algo tan confuso, más profundo que el mar, como un sueño sin fin, pero que poco a poco era consumida por una dolorosa oscuridad.

Su interior se consumía &sus labios seguían callados... Aquélla tormenta era invisible para el mononoke, en el interior de Rin, así como podía existir esa sensación, también existía la luz de una esperanza; de que algún día aquellos ojos dorados la mirasen de un modo diferente. ¿Era posible? Que aquellas manos tocarán su piel estremeciendo cada fibra de ser, ¿de verdad era posible?

¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo podía pensar semejante cosa? ¿Ahora? Creo que el corazón de Rin pedía milagros, tan retorcidos e imposibles.

Cerró nuevamente sus ojos, meditó un segundo &sentimientos salieron a través de su voz.

_Nunca podré olvidar tus ojos, _

_nunca podré olvidar tu voz,_

_ estas tan lejos._

_¡Como pude creer que yo te iba a gustar!_

_Si para mi; en tus sueños no hay lugar._

Su voz salió tan lastimosa como quien se pincha con la espina de una rosa, impregnada de dolor...

-¿Rin?

A pesar de que la habían sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos, tranquilamente se dio la media vuelta para ver a Oyuki pegada a la puerta corrediza.

-¿Qué sucede Oyuki?.-Dijo sorprendiéndose de la claridad de su voz.

-Pues... es hora de la cena.

¡La cena! Rin hizo un respingo. Tendría que verlo frente a frente... estaría presente su prometida.

-No quiero.-Dijo duramente, Oyuki la miró perpleja.

-Pero... pensé que estabas emocionada por esto.

-Ya no...

Oyuki comprendió a la perfección la situación, claramente todos los del palacio sabían de la visita de la youkai &de la que al parecer en un futuro no muy lejano sería emperatriz de las tierras.

-Rin, yo...

-No digas nada Oyuki, creo que ya no podré negarme ¿El amo esta en el comedor?

-No, aún no se ha presentado ahí pero ya es hora...

La humana suspiró.

-Nunca me había sentido tan insignificante.-Dijo, una sonrisa no siempre significa felicidad...

Su nana iba a hablar pero Rin añadió.

-No, por favor. Ahora solo quiero que esta noche terminé rápido...-Le dijo sin mirarla saliendo de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras, se topo con Jaken, el cual la miró extrañado, parecía que su vista estaba perdida.

-Rin, ¿te pasa algo? Llevas una cara muy larga...

Ella le miró de reojo.

-No señor Jaken, no me pasa nada...

Ese tono era nuevo para él, jamás había detectado tanta frialdad en la humana, era algo que causaba un poco de miedo. El demonio sapo vio a Oyuki.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Hay algo de lo que no me he enterado?...

Oyuki hizo una mueca.

-Muchas cosas... pero no soy la indicada para responderte eso.-Aquello dejó en las mismas al demonio que miraba las escaleras por donde la figura de la chica había desaparecido.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que se han dado cuenta que hasta ahorita no ha habido mucha presencia del demonio ñ_ñ' pero tengan paciencia, el siguiente capitulo es solo entre Rin &amp;Sesshomaru.<em>

_Lo que pasa que quiero dar una visión de lo que piensa Rin, para que puedan imaginarse la situación. Con Sesshomaru es muy dificil narrar sin caer en lo típico, o romántico siendo estos conceptos algo imposibles de ver en el demonio._

_Les agradezco los comentarios, que han sido pocos pero que espero que incrementen hehehe (que vanidosa no? XD) agradezco los comentarios de;_ **NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D **&de **Irasue15**

_También quisiera pedir un poco de paciencia si llegó a tardar en subir los capítulos, lo que pasa que quiero buscar la trama más original posible, como pueden leer, Rin ya no tiene solo el papel de la chica inocente, sabe combatir &tendrá más cambios en su personalidad. Después de todo, hablamos de la forma de cambiar de una persona, espero que les guste &les adelantó que esto solo es la primera parte o como dice el título la primera ESTACIÓN, tengo muchas ideas locas para este fic, espero poder contar con uds :) Gracias por pasarse por aquí, sin más me despido... ¡Saludos desde Querétaro, México! :D_

__PD: La canción que canta Rin esta vez, pues la quise poner como una balada, sin embargo la canción original es movida XD como se darán cuenta, saco canciones de series o de algún grupo musical. Me gusta mucho la música por eso quería que Rin siendo tan agradable tuviese ese don de la voz. La canción que interpreta se llama: "¿Y ahora que?" De una serie de televisión argentina (si no mal recuerdo) de nombre "Patito Feo" Pueden buscarle en youtube para saber como va la melodía.


	5. Hace cuatro años

**Hace cuatro años**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Parecía que su cuerpo estaba en automático, no sabía por donde se metía, pero a final de cuenta tenía la idea de que iba por el camino correcto al comedor. Iba con la mirada en el suelo, cabizbaja &amp;los sirvientes que se toparon con ella jurarían que podía ver un aura negra alrededor de ella.<p>

A cada segundo parecía que se sentía peor, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien frente a ella... Levantó la mirada, por dentro pareció un estruendo, pero por fuera su rostro seguía inexpresivo.

-Buenas noches Sesshomaru-sama...

El seguía frente a ella contemplándola, vestía un hakama color negro &un haori del mismo color. Asintió con el saludo de la humana &con una mano abrió las puertas del gran comedor que ya tenía preparado la cena, hizo un ademán para que la chica pasará primero.

-Gracias.-Susurró, &cuando cruzó el portal escuchó el cerrar de las puertas &el sonido de los pasos del Lord a su lado, no se atrevía a mirarlo.

En el día el comedor estaba desocupado como un gran salón, sin embargo cuando se trataba de comer todos juntos, o alguna festividad, se lucía en grande con una gran mesa alargada que ocupaba lo largo del lugar, imagino que la cena no sería tan incomoda sabiendo que el Lord tomaría la última silla de cabecera &ella una de los lados, pero no fue así.

Los platos, cubiertos &comida permanecían cerca, la silla de cabecera &la silla próxima a está, de lado derecho. Esto sorprendió a Rin...

Observó como el Lord tomaba asiento, haciendo lo mismo observó lo que tenía ante ella... no era muy abundante, solo era suficiente, pero se veía exquisito, llegaron dos sirvientes más que sirvieron el té en tacitas de porcelana. Rin ignoró esto &se percató de la ausencia de la madre del amo &la acompañante. Las buscó por la habitación.

-¿Se han ido?.-Preguntó teniendo idea de que el sabría a que se refería.

-Hace horas que se fueron.-Respondió sin verla, ella suspiró a sus adentros algo más calmada, comenzó a comer, a mitad de un bocado el mononoke volvió a hablar.

-¿Te molesta la presencia de ambas?

Era aquél tono tan común en él, permanecía con los ojos cerrados dando un sorbo a su té. Se puso nerviosa &no sabía que contestar, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-N-n-noo, para nada. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?.-Decía soltando una risa tonta... Aquella seriedad se había transformado en una repentina masa de nervios. El youkai la miró de reojo serio, ella solo calló.

-Lo siento... Solo que no sabía exactamente que responder.

"Sigue siendo igual de obvia e inocente" Pensó el demonio. Aquella faceta le ablandaba el pellejo, la joven mantenía aún su inocencia, sus torpezas lo demostraban, sus cambios bruscos de hablar, la forma en la que se comportaba en ciertas situaciones, era como un libro que cualquiera podía leer, pero que no cualquiera podía entender el mensaje...

-¿Qué piensas de ella?

Esto volvió a sorprender a la humana... su señor además de que hablaba más de lo normal, tenía interés en la opinión de una simple muchacha, había algo raro dentro de las palabras del demonio, pero no lograba verlo. Había algo que se escondía, ¿pero que? ¿Por qué preguntarle eso? Estaba pidiendo su opinión en algo que se supone que solo debe de incumbirle a el.

-Ammm pues... la dama que acompañaba a su madre es una mujer muy bella,

-¿Dama?... te ha llamado mascota.-Dijo terminando de masticar un bocado, ella trató de distraerse un segundo dándole un sorbo a su té.

-Bueno, creo que a ella tampoco le agradan los humanos.

-¿Lo dices por mi...?

Rin no contesto nada, parecía que había sido acorralada con aquella pregunta.

-Pues si, es lo que usted siempre ha demostrado ante los demás...

-¿Tu eres 'los demás'?

Su voz se cortó al igual que sus movimientos... Eso lo había entendido a la perfección, ante los demás mostraba su lado perverso, ante ella... ante ella... ¿que es lo que mostraba? Cariño ¿no?

Eso la hizo sonrojarse. Era común en el dar las respuestas con preguntas, con tan solo cuatro palabras le estaba diciendo del trato diferente que tenía con ella, osea que lo admitía, admitía tener un trato diferente a cualquier otro. ¿Por qué aquella actitud? ¿Qué es lo que estaba tratando de decir? El amo no es de expresar sentimientos, ni nada por el estilo. Tenía que haber 'algo más' &de nuevo se pregunta: ¿pero que?

Un cosquilleo dentro de ella la hizo sonreír por reflejo &continuó comiendo, esta vez; más calmada &logrando disfrutar de la cena que estaba teniendo con el youkai. No tardaron mucho en terminar, Rin estaba a punto de levantarse cuando...

-Ven conmigo...

Ella le miró cuando se puso de pie &caminó hacía la puerta, vio como los sirvientes recogían los platos &uno de ellos le dio un pequeño codazo, apartó la vista para notar que se trataba de Oyuki.

-Ve, ¿que esperas?.-Le susurró, esto hizo reaccionar a la muchacha que caminó a zancadas hasta llegar con el demonio &salir juntos de la estancia. Caminaron por los pasillos, distrajo su mirada al ver la luna en cuarto menguante, era la misma vista que tenía en su cuarto cuando estaba; pensando...

Ciertos comentarios volvieron a invadir su mente, ¿no podría estar tranquila ni siquiera estando con su amo? Sacudió su cabeza sacándose esa ideas. Cuando se dio cuenta estaban caminando por uno de los pasillos que daba paso al jardín del ala este.

¿Ha donde la llevaba?

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver el ambiente lleno de pequeñas luces que danzaban con el aire al compás de un suave aleteo; luciérnagas.

-Que hermoso...-Susurró, el demonio la escuchó &detuvo su paso en medio del lugar.

-¿Te gusta?.-Le preguntó, no le respondió enseguida pero su voz salió con un tono muy dulce...

-Me encanta, es algo que me recuerdan tantas cosas. Aunque también extraño a las mariposas, los colibrís, hasta el canto de los grillos...

Sesshomaru solo la observaba como se acercaba a uno de los estanques &se sentaba cerca para observar más de cerca aquél espectáculo. Rin hizo un respingo al sentir como el demonio se sentaba a su lado, muy junto a ella &no apartaba la vista de lo que tenía enfrente.

Había pasado muchisimo tiempo desde que sentía tranquilidad, el calor que emanaba la chica era muy delicioso. Una ventisca hizo que una oleada del aroma de ella llegará a interrumpir al demonio de sus pensamientos. Permanecía en silencio, como siempre, pero era un silencio agradable. Es decir; era como si las palabras no alcanzarán a expresar algo... palabras que nunca saldrían.

Cerró sus ojos dorados &trató de hundirse en aquella atmósfera tan mágica con la compañía de la humana. Varios deseos aparecieron dentro de él, deseaba quedarse así por una eternidad, era una completa perfección. Sensaciones le invadían, cosquilleo que lo acosaba desde hacía ya tiempo... Desde hace años...

Esa tarde como muchas otras se dirigía a la aldea donde permanecía segura su protegida. Sobrevolando a gran velocidad el lugar, notó la ausencia de la humana, era extraño regularmente siempre la encontraba ahí sin apuro alguno mientras asomaba aquella sonrisa cuando lo divisaba en el aire. De pronto logró percibir su aroma, pero era diferente; se sentía más fuerte que de costumbre, como si una flor acabase de abrir su capullo regalando su aroma.

El embriagador aroma lo llevó hasta dentro del bosque, donde escuchaba a la perfección el sonido del agua correr &un vapor que se extendía por aquella zona. El aroma parecía incrementarse ¿qué era esa reacción en la humana?

La presencia de ella estaba cerca, caminó a paso tranquilo hasta llegar donde varias rocas se alzaban &la humedad inundó su olfato. De pronto su cabeza giró hacía uno de sus lados &ahí estaba...

Medio cuerpo dentro de la cristalina agua, dentro de ella nacían las curvas de sus caderas, su estrecha cintura &su cabello húmedo que se pegaba a su tersa piel, el color azabache resaltaba con la claridad de su tez, permanecía de espaldas a él. Observó como levantaba delicadamente uno de sus brazos &acariciaba su brazo aseándose. Las delgadas hondas del agua reflejaban el brillo del sol en el líquido.

Aquel panorama era de lo más hermoso, aquella presencia no se asemejaba a la imagen &recuerdos que mantenía el demonio. Como era que aquella niña tan indefensa ¿había logrado desarrollado semejante belleza? Sus inocentes rasgos habían cambiado a trazos tan finos &delicados que conformaban su cuerpo. Notó como jugaba con el agua, &recordó cuando jugaba de esa manera años atrás...

Esa esencia, aquella sonrisa, la curiosidad, la inocencia permanecían en su persona...

Se veía imposible poder apartar la mirada de lo que tenía enfrente, su rostro denotaba sorpresa &un ruido en especial lo alcanzó a sacar de sus pensamientos, prestó más atención ¿Alguien se acercaba? Era un sonido muy extraño, no eran pasos, pero eran continuos; como un especie de tamborileo. Resonaba en sus oídos &se dio cuenta de que provenía de el... exactamente de su pecho.

Llevó su mano a aquél lugar, era el palpitar lo que escuchaba. Más rápido que de costumbre, lo podía sentir tan marcado que parecía que se saldría en cualquier instante. ¿Qué era esa sensación? No era desagradable en lo absoluto, pero la existencia de esa sensación era tan desconocida para él.

Se sentía como la adrenalina, pero no estaba haciendo ningún acto que disparara aquello, además era diferente a la adrenalina que siente cuando pelea. Le tomó algo de tiempo poder acompasar los latidos de su corazón. Levantó de nuevo la vista ¬ó que la muchacha ya no estaba, el aroma seguía presente, pero era como si se hubiese logrado impregnar en el agua, en los árboles &las hojas que lo adornaban. Le buscó con los ojos, pero no la encontró, imaginó que tal vez ella lo habría sorprendido, así que caminó fuera de aquél lugar para no toparse con ella, no tenía ganas de responder a sus interrogantes sobre su presencia en ese momento, &a decir verdad no tendría la menor de que responder.

¿Confusión? Yo, el gran Sesshomaru no sabe que hacer en una situación de su vida. De seguro había algo en el aire que lo había afectado. Permaneció de pie en aquel prado, sintiendo como sus cabellos se mecían debido al viento al igual que el verde pasto que se extendía por todo su alrededor, cerró sus ojos tratando de disipar aquellas imágenes en su mente que permanecían tan nítidas. ¿Ahora se había vuelto un fisgón con el espacio personal de la humana?

Escuchó el crujir de una rama &su rostro viró en dirección a aquél sonido. De nuevo estaba ella allí, vistiendo una yukata de colores pastel que el había recordado regalarle a ella, permanecía en aquella rama alta del árbol observándolo tan tranquilamente, debía tener tiempo estando ahí ¿por qué no se dio cuenta? ¿Su mente estaba muy distraída? ¿Era eso?

No despegaba su vista de ella.

-Sesshomaru-sama, si caigo de este árbol ¿usted me atraparía?

-No...

Una sonrisa ladina se asomó en sus labios &en un movimiento se encontraba dejándose caer de aquél lugar...

Fueron solo cuestión de segundos, en menos de un parpadeó el había llegado a ella &la había rodeado con sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo, por unos instantes tuvo a escasos centímetros el rostro de la chica, ese aroma tan provocativo había golpeado su rostro dejándolo abrumado. Escuchó su respirar, notó el brillo en sus ojos, el tono rosado de sus labios &mejillas, la suavidad de sus cabellos aún húmedos... **1***

En ese momento se dio cuenta...

_"Estúpidos sentimientos humanos..."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, de eso habían pasado cuatro años. Todavía se cuestionaba de su necedad al buscarla dentro de aquél bosque &se regañaba por caer en la trampa de ella al evitar que cayera de aquella rama.

Una fibra de su frío corazón se descongelo &se abrió; abriendo el acceso a un tesoro que aún seguía vivo dentro de él. Así como aquella sensación lo invadió, así también fue como tomo la decisión de callar...

Ya se había percatado de aquella posición pero no puso resistencia alguna, la cabeza de la muchacha descansaba delicadamente sobre su hombro, podía sentir su respiración tranquila, la fragancia de su pelo que se mecía con la brisa nocturna.

-Rin...

Ella se separó de él un momento para verle, pero el no la miró.

-Se me ha encomendado una misión, de la cual hace mucho yo había tomado una decisión sin titubear.

Rin lo entendió &bajó su cabeza algo triste, posó sus ojos sobre aquél pasto con tonos azules debido al manto nocturno sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Dar un heredero para su reino?

El Daiyoukai asintió sin vacilar, &Rin pudo notar una mirada melancólica en los ojos de su señor e hizo aquella pregunta.

-Acaso... ¿usted se ha arrepentido de esa decisión?

Se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la muchacha que no apartaba su vista de él. La miró unos segundos &devolvió su atención al paisaje frente a él.

-Sin embargo... es mi deber.

Vea por donde se vea eso había sido un; "Si, me he arrepentido" ¿Por qué su señor se encontraba confesandole aquello? Ella le conocía por su silencio, sobre todo en cuanto a expresarse se trataba. Ahora, una incógnita más importante... ¿por qué se habrá arrepentido? También es sabido por todo de que las decisiones del Lord se cumplen al pie de la letra.

¿Por qué parecía inseguro con esta 'misión'?

-¿Hay algo que lo ha hecho cambiar de parecer?.-Preguntó ella curiosa, la verdad es que deseaba saber la razón del Lord, ninguna pista o idea alguna se cruzaba por ella dándole razones posibles.

El no respondió, &Rin comprendió que tal vez no debía preguntar. Se apartó un poco de el.

-Ya es tarde...-El se levantó &extendió su brazo... Rin observó el brazo que se estiraba ante ella brindándole ayuda, tomo su mano &se incorporó, puede ser que hayan sido segundos, pero sentía arder su piel ante el contacto con aquella piel tan blanca.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero permanecieron con las manos estrechadas más tiempo de lo que se imaginaron, perdidos en los ojos del otro. Ella pensaba en decir algo pero el Lord apartó la mirada, como si escondiese algo...

Sin decir palabra alguna, caminó dentro del palacio, la muchacha le siguió. Subieron las escaleras en un silencio que no era molesto. Al llegar al cuarto piso donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, llegaron a donde sus caminos se separaran. Había algo que los estremecía, al mismo tiempo giraron sus cabezas para toparse con las miradas.

-Buenas noches Sesshomaru-sama.

-Buenas noches.

Esta vez cada uno caminó sin detenerse, se introdujeron en su habitación &las luces de ambos lugares se apagaron enseguida...

* * *

><p><strong>1*: Esta pequeña escena la saqué de un dounjinshi de esta pareja, las tengo dentro de mi perfil de Facebook, &amp;el link para que las puedan ver esta en el perfil de esta página. Espero les guste<strong>

****_Si, este capítulo fue mucho más corto que los demás... pero más que de lectura se trataba de que pusieran mucha imaginación en cada palabra que describía la situación. Espero hayan sentido ese 'no se que' cuando lo leían; yo lo sentí escribiéndolo._

_No se desesperen, subiré los capítulos lo mas pronto posible. Ya con este se ha descubierto algo más dentro del corazón de Sesshomaru, aunque Rin no ha entendido el mensaje de su señor &no saben el martirio que le espera a la pobre después de esto. Lose, parece cruel, pero todo será satisfactorio. Espero contar con uds :)_

_Gracias, espero leerlos pronto &si no es mucho pedir dejen su comentario opinando sobre la historia. Sin más que decir me despido :) Buenos dias, tardes o noches. _

_¡Saludos! Desde Querétaro, México :D_


	6. Lluvia de Primavera

**Lluvia de primavera**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes...<p>

Largos días, cortas noches de sueño, el mundo parecía girar más rápido que de costumbre, o eso pensaba la chica de ojos de chocolate. Lamentaba el momento en el que despertaba, sus sueños eran mucho mejor que la realidad. Se podría decir que ella continuaba con su rutina, todas las mañanas al alba se levantaba para practicar con los soldados &el general. Pero conforme pasaban los días ella perdía su brillo... Ya había pasado un mes desde que Irasue dejó de frecuentar el palacio, en cambio la youkai de inmensa belleza se había logrado adaptar al palacio... Si, ahora estaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

El contacto con su señor se había hecho mas escaso, debido a que inesperadamente tenía cosas que hacer en cuanto a sus ejércitos &ella habría aprendido a 'soportar' aquella ausencia. Conoció más a la youkai sin tener que cruzar una palabra, su nombre era Kumone, era la dueña de las tierras del Sur que su familia había ganado después de saquear aquella zona, asesinar a la jerarquía &proclamarse emperadores; un vil robo.

Pero que ya no tenía caso debatir, de eso habían pasado muchos años, dormitaba en el cuarto piso, pero siempre le encontraba caminando por los pasillos siendo sombra del Lord, esto la incomodaba mucho, sabía que a el demonio no le gustaba que lo acosaran de esa manera, pero, ¿quién era ella para hablar? Nadie, solo una humana.

Se había limitado a eso después de tiempo, notaba como la arrogancia de aquella mujer amargaba la vida de los súbditos del mononoke, sin embargo este no hacía nada o tal vez era porque ella aprovechaba cuando el no la veía. Pero era imposible esconderle algo al amo... ¿estaba permitiendo que esa mujer se aprovechara?

Nuevamente el choque de metales la distrajo, permanecía sentada en el césped del jardín del ala sur donde practicaba con Ryuji &demás soldados. Seguía absorta en sus pensamientos a pesar de que no despegaba los ojos del combate que se estaba llevando acabo entre el general &un soldado de nombre Len, no notó la presencia de Masshiro hasta que le habló.

-Rin-sama, ¿por qué está tan callada? No es algo normal en usted.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa vacía. -¿Si, verdad? No se que tengo hoy...-que mentira tan mala. En eso terminó el combate.

-¡Masshiro! Es tu turno...

-¡vaya! Has ganado de nuevo Ryuji.-Decía el youkai de cabello verde viendo a Len que descansaba en el suelo con la respiración agitada.

-¿Me puedo ir?.-Preguntó Rin en voz baja al general, que después de tener una sonrisa en su rostro, se había esfumado en un segundo. Suspiró como si algo le fastidiase &dijo:

-Si, pero primero quisiera platicar contigo ¿puedo?

Ella asintió.

-Muchachos, sigan ustedes iré con Rin-sama.-Les dijo mirándolos por encima de su hombro, los soldados asintieron &ellos comenzaron a caminar dentro de los pasillos.

-Sabes, ya estamos cerca del verano.-Rin le miró extrañanada.-...pero creo notar desde hace ya un tiempo que una bella flor esta dejándose marchitar.

Bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Tienes un amigo en mi, Rin. Más que un soldado a tus servicios, que puede brindarte mas que solo protección; te puedo escuchar &comprender. Hasta aconsejar si así lo deseas... Pero, me preocupas, &mucho. Te siento tan...

-¿Vacía?

Esto hizo que el demonio callará por un momento. Antes de que siguieran, el youkai tomó su mano &la llevó hacía donde estaban los establos, donde guardaban a los animales &demás...

-Ya es hora de alimentar a Ah-un

La muchacha sonrió más vivamente al recordar a su mascota. Siempre le daba de comer todos los días después de entrenar, aunque regularmente lo hacía sola pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto la presencia de Ryuji, más bien creo que la emocionaba más que de lo normal.

Abrieron las puertas que dejaron pasar los rayos del sol, aún estaba un poco oscuro dentro, Ah levantó su cabeza sacudiéndose, Un apenas abrió los ojos para bostezar. Rin se acercó hacía ellos &los saludó acariciando sus crestas.

-Hola niños, ¿cómo han estado?.-Ellos le gruñeron levemente como respuesta.

-Ya veo, ¿aún tienen sueño, verdad?

Les sonrió &tomó un poco de paja que estaba amontonada en un rincón. Se los llevó hasta el hocico, &el comió tranquilamente. Ryuji se limitaba a verla, se sentía más satisfecho viendo a la chica distraerse además de que se levantaba su ánimo, de pronto algo interrumpió en su mente. El conocía la razón del comportamiento de la humana, ¿acaso la estaba ignorando?

El podía escuchar a la perfección los sollozos casi mudos que salían del cuarto de ella, en una de esas noches en las que la tristeza invadía su corazón &el solo se paseaba en posición de guardia. Sabía que el amo tenía que escucharla a la perfección, &sentía un golpe en el pecho al verla con sus ojos hinchados, cansados de tanto llorar, gritando por un descanso. Cuantas veces no se quedo dormida en los entrenamientos &el se preocupaba cada vez que ella aseguraba que estaba bien. ¡Por supuesto que no estaba bien!

Oyuki muchas veces le comentó que Rin había rechazado varias comidas, excusándose diciendo que no se sentía bien o que simplemente no tenía hambre. Aquél tono rosado en sus mejillas se iba perdiendo, el brillo en sus ojos se apagaba, su sonrisa era tan escasa como el agua en el desierto. No podía verla así...

El conoció a una chica tan radiante, tan llena de vida, de tesoros en sus palabras &sensaciones impregnadas en sus gestos. Una persona tan... perfecta. No importaba lo que el conocía de los humanos, esos mismos defectos creaban una armonía dentro de la persona de la chica. Cada movimiento de su cabello parecía sincronizado, era una ensoñación en la vida real.

¡Al diablo el orden! Estaba enamorado de ella...

No quería engañarse, día a día esa niña fue cautivando su corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de alguien que no lo correspondía? Ella parecía esperar tanto de la vida, recibir amor... pero de la persona que ella escogió solo recibía frialdad la noticia de que pronto sería totalmente ajeno a la humana. Sabía que todo su comportamiento era por depresión.

No le agradaba verla así, no soportaba saber que lloraba amargamente queriendo ocultarse, su imagen tan cálida estaba cambiando a una mas frágil como si con un solo roze se fuera a romper. ¿Por qué el amor es con lo que más se sufre?

El sufría doble; sabiendo que nunca sería correspondido, &que su amada sufría por su persona especial. Aquello era tan injusto...

¿Qué habrá visto Rin en el amo? Era tan diferentes; tal vez eso era lo que la motivaba a quererlo. Pero el sospechaba al principio que el amo también tenía sentimientos hacía la chica, pero las últimas semanas lo habían hecho descartar esa posibilidad. No tenía nada en contra de las decisiones de el, &a el le importaba un bledo aquella mujer que ahora vivía ahí, que después de conocerla mejor, detestó su belleza engañadora.

¿Por qué Rin tenía que pasar por esto? Ella no lo merecía...

-Ryuji ¿te sucede algo?

Fue bruscamente sacado de sus pensamientos.

-No nada, disculpa. Estaba perdido en otras cosas.-Dijo sonrojado llevándose un brazo tras la nuca, ella le sonrió &el demonio sintió de nuevo el fuerte palpitar de su corazón...

-Al menos ahora estas más feliz...

Se sonrojó, aquella imagen de ella era tan perfecta... quería guardarla por siempre en sus recuerdos.

-Ah-Un también lo están ¿Verdad?

Este gruñó más contento.

-Rin ¿no te gustaría dar un paseo?...

-¿Un paseo?

El guerrero se acercó.

-Si, con Ah-Un tu &yo... ¿que te parece?

Esto pareció entusiasmar a la chica, pero enseguida cambio su faceta a una más preocupada.

-Pero debo pedirle permiso al amo.

-El amo no está, acaba de salir...

-¿De nuevo?

-Si, otros asuntos sobre algo del Sur...

Esto pareció estremecer a Rin, el sabía que todos aquellos cambios eran debido a que si Lord Sesshomaru contraía nupcias tendrían que unir reinos, del Sur &del Este... Ryuji se dió cuenta &cambió rápidamente el tema.

-Vamos, tu sabes que el solo te pide que vayas acompañada. No pasará nada si estas con uno de sus generales principales.-Le ofreció con una ancha sonrisa. Ella lo pensó un poco, pero después río ante la idea, como si fuese aquello una travesura.

-Si, vamos...

Algo dentro del youkai revoloteó &tomó rápidamente las riendas del dragón, ya sujetas, sacó al dragón del establo.

-¿&a donde creen que van?...-Ambos voltearon esperando encontrarse lo peor, pero solo se encontraron con Oyuki que los miraba desde la sombra de un árbol.

-Daremos un paseo Oyuki, ¿no quieres venir?.-Dijo dando pequeños brincos la humana, esto enterneció a la kitsune &le mandó una mirada fugaz al general en modo de agradecimiento.

-Me encantaría pero...-Miró a la bestia bicéfalo.- pero, le tengo miedo a las alturas... Vayan ustedes, es mejor que tu salgas a tomar un respiro.

Aquello de las alturas era una mentira blanca, pero pensó que tal vez el youkai sabría como hacer sentir mejor a Rin... está montó a Ah-Un como antes lo hacía con las mismas ganas &emoción.

Ryuji se acercó a Oyuki...

-El lord no llegará hasta más tarde ¿cierto?

-Si, no te preocupes &gracias por lo que haces por Rin-chan...

Ambos la voltearon a ver que solo estaba acariciando al dragón como si estuviese contándole lo que iban a hacer.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, no la puedo ver tan triste...-Le dijo sin dejar de mirar a la humana, Oyuki encaró una ceja perspicaz.

-Bueno, pero...-En eso puso su mano en el pecho del guerrero, justo a la altura del corazón.-Ten cuidado con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

El entendió a que se refería, le sonrió como respuesta, &se encaminó hasta quedar junto a la bestia.

-¿Estás lista, Rin?

Rin lo miró con aquél brillo de nuevo en sus ojos &asintió. En eso los ojos de Ryuji cambiaron a un color amarillo como si fuese la de un reptil, su piel escamosa de las orejas se expandió hasta por debajo de sus pómulos &de su espalda se abrieron dos inmensas alas... No por nada tenía el nombre que tenía **N/a: Ryuji significa "Hombre dragón"**

Sus manos fueron transformándose, &sus uñas se alargaron en un tono amarillento, en un segundo se encontraba ya en el aire.

-Sígueme...-Dijo con una voz tan ronca, que parecía que no fuese el...

No era la primera vez que Rin le veía en esa forma, le parecía excepcional. Ah-Un levantó el vuelo...

-¡Un momento! ¿¡Se puede saber a donde van esos dos?.-Decía Jaken brincando del coraje a un lado de la kitsune que tomó el báculo de dos cabezas &le propinó un golpe al demonio sapo.

-Deja de parlotear, solo fueron a dar un paseo...

-¡Sin el permiso del amo! Cuando se entere...

-Pero no se va a enterar, ¿verdad, Jaken?.-Le dijo la youkai mientras sus ojos tomaban un color rojo sangre, como si estuviese decidida a mostrar su verdadera forma. Jaken tragó saliva ruidosamente &no dijo nada en modo de respuesta... En eso devolvió la mirada a las figuras que ahora ya se perdían en el cielo.

-Seré súbdito de mi amo, &cumpliría cualquier orden de él... Pero también comprendo lo que está haciendo el general...

Oyuki se sorprendió de la comprensión de aquél pequeño ser, suspiró aliviada.

-¿Tu también lo has notado, cierto?

-¡Por supuesto! Esa niña es tan fácil de leer como el agua...

La kitsune soltó una pequeña risita.

-Oye, pero dime ¿&el amo...?

-¿A que te refieres?.-Dijo el caminando a la sombra de un árbol seguido por la pelirroja.

-Jaken, tu has convivido con el durante mucho tiempo ¿Por qué el amo le tiene tanto aprecio a Rin-chan?

Esto dejó algo desconcertado al demonio que hizo un gesto &comenzó a pensar sobre su siguiente respuesta.

-La verdad es que hace años, la madre del amo también me hizo una pregunta semejante &estoy igual... sin poder responderla. Ella siempre fue mejor tratada que yo, a pesar de las molestias que traía. Por mucho trabajo que me costo, veía como si fuese un padre &su hija. Pero aquella niña creció, &la verdad es que...

Guardó silencio como si temiera que lo que fuese a decir lo perjudicara.

-Es que ¿que?...

Insistió la mujer sacudiéndolo de los hombros.

-¡No me sacudas, tonta!...

Carraspeó su voz.

-Hace un tiempo, no se exactamente en que punto; el amo pues, cambió...

-¿En qué?

Pasó un momento de silencio &los ojos de Jaken se cerraron algo cansados.

-...en su forma de ver a Rin.

Esto dejó boquiabierta a la kitsune que aquella mueca de sorpresa se transformó en una inmensa sonrisa.

-¡Eso quiere decir que...!

-Pero tu sabes que eso es imposible...-La cortó el sapo &la felicidad de la zorra mágica cambió a desilusión.

-... el amo tiene una obligación como todas las jerarquías, el fue producto de un compromiso, de su padre con la bruja de Irasue...

-Pero eso fue hace mucho ¡Los tiempos cambian!

-¿Tu crees que al amo le será fácil cambiar? Es probable que de verdad sienta algo por la chiquilla, pero recuerda; Rin es una HUMANA. Su relación sería algo horrible para Irasue, los planes se están haciendo &aunque yo odie a Kumone no puedo hacer nada... creo que nadie.

Esto dejó pensativa a la mujer de ojos marrones que llevó su vista al cielo, de repente algo cruzó su mente e hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-Oye Jaken, tu dices que Rin es muy obvia que hasta tu lo has sabido desde hace años.

-Si, así es. ¿Qué tiene eso?

-¿El amo también lo sabe?

Esto hizo parpadear varias veces al sapo que tenía frente a ella.

-Pues... no lose.-Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Y Rin tampoco sabe lo que amo siente por ella ¡Esto es perfecto!

El sapo no entendía nada de lo que hablaba esa mujer.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

La kitsune le miró con cara de: "No me jodas con que no entiendes nada de lo que esta pasando"

&Jaken le respondió con la mirada: "No, no jodo; pero no entiendo... explícame"

-¡Ash! Jaken... solo hay que darles un empujoncito a ambos...

-¿&eso para...?

-Para que cada uno confiese sus sentimientos, así ambos lo sabrán. Sesshomaru cancela el compromiso, Rin vuelve a estar feliz.

En ese momento el rostro de Jaken estaba para tomarse en una fotografía a pesar de que en ese tiempo no existieran. Después sacudió su cabeza deshaciéndose de esa mueca, se sentó a pensarlo, pasaron unos momentos...

-Pues... si podría funcionar. ¡NO! ¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo? Oyuki tu sabes como es el amo, ¡le tomará una eternidad confesárselo a Rin! Además de que no es tan fácil disolver un compromiso de esta magnitud.

-Pero podemos intentarlo...-Dijo casi rogándole al demonio.

-¿Cómo...?

Una nueva incógnita se formuló en la mente de Oyuki, es cierto ¿cómo? técnicamente no era un asunto que les incumbiera a ellos sin embargo el asunto no estaba funcionando para nadie... Ella no quería tener que atender a esa araña horrible **N/a: Kumon=Araña e=nose, sonaba bonito con la e :)**

-Pero no podemos dejar que ese cariño se pierda...

Jaken bajó la cabeza con tristeza reflejada en su mirada.

-Habrá que ver como van pasando las cosas &después ver en que podemos ayudar...

Ambos levantaron la mirada hacía donde ya un buen rato se había perdido la imagen del dragón &la humana.

La cual estaba disfrutando del viento acariciar su rostro, hace mucho que no viajaba en Ah-Un. Se volvía a sentir libre como cuando era niña, no quería decir que estaba encerrada solo que extrañaba cosas del exterior. Ryuji le dijo que no podrían bajar a tierra debido a que si bajaban podrían avisar a Sesshomaru por la barrera de energía que el controlaba.

Esto no le importó a ella, el simple hecho de estar fuera era un gran respiro. Cerró sus ojos &se recargó en el largo cuello del dragón. Ryuji la miró de reojo, parecía como si durmiera, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

El sonrió satisfecho, la idea de escapar por un tiempo del palacio no parecía tan mala idea, Rin se volvía a sentir en sintonía con el mundo, el sabía que eso no le iba a quitar la tristeza, ni tampoco cambiarían las cosas con el amo, pero lo que si sabía es que al menos estaba logrando que ella se distrajera, que no pensará en ello, que no sufriera... Eso era mucho que hacer.

Aunque sea por unas horas, pero haría que ella se olvidará de los problemas &que volviera a sonreír como siempre. Un aroma a flores llegó a su nariz... Se dio cuenta de que acababan de salir de los territorios del amo, fue un gran tramo, pero valió la pena. Se acercó hacia a Ah-Un &le hizo una seña para que descendiera, el dragón lo miró &comprendió. Con cuidado sin hacer que Rin se diera cuenta bajaron.

Ryuji se sorprendió ante lo que tenía enfrente de el, un gran, no... un inmenso campo de flores ¡de miles de colores!

_"Esto le encantará a Rin"_

Llegaron al suelo &Rin comenzó a escuchar el canto de las aves &el sonido de las hojas de los árboles moverse con el aire. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, &sus pupilas se llenaron de vivos colores. Se incorporó impresionada por lo que tenía frente a ella, era como un mar que se extendía a lo lejos, un regalo, un regalo de la naturaleza que ahora ella podía contemplar. Giró su cabeza en dirección a Ryuji que estaba a un lado de Ah-Un. En un segundo regresó a su forma anterior.

Estiró su mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ella lo miró con una dulzura insuperable &el solo atinó a callar &sonrojarse, aquél tono carmín sobre su piel blanca se veía de lo más tierno. Volvió su vista al paisaje, caminó lentamente, mientras con sus palmas tocaba las flores que rozaban ocasionándole cosquillas en su piel, aquella sensación la lleno tanto de paz, el aire estaba lleno de aroma a frescura. Cerró sus ojos cuando una ventisca hizo estremecer su cuerpo.

Se sentó en el pasto &por un momento se sintió de nuevo pequeña, al ver como las flores se alzaban por encima de su cabeza. Esto ocasionó una sonrisa inocente mientras tomaba una &la acercaba a ella para olerla.

Ryuji permanecía con Ah-Un que se había recostado a tomar una siesta.

-Pero si te acabas de levantar...-Le dijo el hombre, el dragón solo gruño.

-Ryuji, ven.

El mencionado con nervios caminó hasta donde estaba la chica &ella le hizo un ademán para que se sentará a su lado. El titubeó pero al final se sentó a una extraña cercanía a la humana, pero ella no parecía sentir nada más que la infinita paz, el libre viento, la claridad del cielo, el aroma de las flores, el sonido del silencio.

-¿No te parece hermoso?

El la miró de reojo &después el paisaje...

-Si, te he de confesar que nunca había visto algo así.

-¿En serio?.-Dijo la chica de verdad sorprendida.

-Si, he estado tanto tiempo en zonas donde solo nieva, &nieva... las flores escasean.

-Oh...

Recogió sus piernas con sus brazos &puso su cabeza en sus rodillas. Agradecía llevar el uniforme de combate, no era tan estorboso como los kimonos. Una mirada recorrió el lugar, en eso dejó descansar su cabeza en el brazo del guerrero.

-Esto me trae tantos recuerdos...

El no contestó, pensó que debía dejar que aquellas palabras las saboreará ella &el viento se las llevara. De pronto ella cambió su posición &se recostó poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de Ryuji.

-¿Te molesta?

-No para nada.

Sonrió &enseguida cerró sus ojos. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que cayó en un sueño placentero, el guerrero pasó sus manos por los cabellos azabaches de la chica, se veía tan tranquila, prefería verla así...

En esos momentos el sueño de la joven parecían ser agradables debido a que en momentos su sonrisa se hacía mas grande, esto le causaba un poco de gracia al hombre dragón. Trató de descifrar el misterio que escondía aquel paisaje, aquella magia que había calmado el corazón de Rin. El cosquilleo de una flor lo distrajo, la observó mecerse al igual que las demás, &acercó su nariz hasta poder apreciar el aroma que emanaba.

_"Es precioso"_

No sabe como, pero la paz también había entrado en su corazón. Cerró sus ojos &una lágrima rodó por su mejilla... ¿lloras, Ryuji? Esto le arrebató una sonrisa, hacía ya tanto tiempo que nunca había estado en tanta armonía con su alrededor. Hubo un tiempo en el que como Rin, el también fue un niño pequeño que le gustaba jugar, en los campos adoraba perseguir a las mariposas.

Tenía la esperanza de alcanzar a alguna, tocar sus alas &pintarse de mil colores como ellas. La cristalina gota cayó por su barbilla &se deshizo en el rostro de la muchacha.

La tenía tan cerca, tan apacible, tan hermosa... Dormía... sus sueños la llevaban a un mundo mucho mejor. ¿Puedes sentir lo que siento?

¿Puedes sentir lo que hago?

Esto se preguntaba el hombre, su mente se puso en blanco. Ya no pensaba en nada, no había en nada en que pensar. Su corazón se estremeció &su rostro se acercó a ella...

Quisiera... quisiera... el sabor de tu piel en mis labios.

Seguía tan tranquila pero... el la besó &se había dado cuenta. Ella abrió sus ojos tranquilamente, &sintió la cercanía del demonio, el cual ya se había percatado de la reacción de la muchacha.

Se miraron a los ojos, aquellos ojos chocolate se perdían en el color púrpura de los de su compañero. Pasaron un largo momento... Ella parpadeó lentamente.

-Me has besado... en la mejilla.-Dijo colocando su mano en el lugar donde había sentido los labios del guerrero.

-Si... jamás me atrevería a tocar algo que no me corresponde.

Ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente &se incorporó sin romper el contacto visual. El demonio suspiró con una sonrisa &se levantó.

-Deberías recoger flores... pronto regresaremos al palacio...

Su sorpresa desapareció para dejar solo una pequeña confusión. _Algo que no me corresponde..._

Observó como el se alejaba &le daba la espalda...

"_Se me ha confesado..."_

Aquel gesto no la molesto en lo más mínimo, ni tampoco las palabras del youkai, solo era una sorpresa natural al conocer los sentimientos del joven. Había logrado desarrollar un gran cariño por el, podría llegar a ser infantil, caprichoso &hasta a veces holgazán como ella había visto muchas veces. Pero también le ofreció confianza, una mano que la apoyaba... Algo que no me corresponde...

Por muy mal que suene; tenía razón... Rin no podía corresponderle. Pero en su interior, agradeció que el haya comprendido eso a pesar de que ella no haya dicho nada en el momento. La calma seguía en su pecho, en su ser, en su alma. No tardó mucho en encontrar las flores más brillantes &que olían más delicioso, llegó hasta Ryuji que la miró con ternura.

-Hora de regresar.-Le dijo, &el demonio asintió.

Se sumieron en un silencio confortable, el camino parecía ser más tranquilo &más corto. No tardaron mucho en volver a divisar el palacio, en eso Ryuji hizo un respingo &Rin lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa?

Este aguardó un momento para comprobar sus sospechas.

-El amo ha regresado más temprano de lo que creía...

Esto hizo palidecer a la humana.

-¿Estamos en problemas?

-No creo... estabas conmigo &las flores que llevas en tus manos solo nos corrobora nuestra historia de que solo fuimos de paseo, que es cierta.

Rin se sintió más tranquila al escuchar la explicación del youkai. Llegaron por el lado del palacio donde estaban los establos, Rin bajó de un brincó del lomo de Ah-Un, lo acarició.

-¿Te ha gustado el paseo?.-Le dijo, el dragón pego ambas cabezas con la de ella en forma de agradecimiento.

-Que bueno que te ha gustado...

Entonces Rin observó por momentos al demonio, se veía un poco, melancólico, hasta cierto punto; triste. ¿Fue por lo que pasó en el prado? Buscó palabras para tratar de romper aquella atmósfera que se estaba formando alrededor de ellos, mordió su labio.

-Ry-

-Rin, escucha.-La cortó el...

-Lo que dije en el prado...-Dijo tomándola de las manos, &bajando la mirada como buscando las palabras correctas.-Es cierto...

Parpadeó un par de veces &no se atrevía a mirarla.

-Disculpa si te ha molestado...

-No no, para nada...-Se apresuró a decir.

-Ryuji, eres un gran hombre, que lo único que ha hecho es ser amable conmigo, me has sacado del palacio haciendo que me olvide mis problemas, &se que puedo contar contigo... por todo eso te lo agradezco.

El la miró con una media sonrisa...

-Rin, puedo darte eso &mucho más... te amo tanto, que lucharía hasta la última gota de sangre por ti, sin dudarlo. Solo para hacerte feliz cumpliría todo lo que tu me pidieras, seré un demonio huérfano, no seré muy reconocido, pero te puedo ofrecer un gran amor sincero. Todo lo que alguien lucharía por tener te lo entregaría en bandeja de plata, por una de tus sonrisas haría eso &más...

Acarició la mejilla de la muchacha donde rodaba gracilmente una lágrima. En un momento el se acercó a su rostro...

Sintió la respiración de la humana en su oreja, &presionó sus labios sobre ella...

Rin mantenía sus ojos cerrados, impidiendo que un grupo de lágrimas volviera a correr por sus mejillas, al sentir el contacto del demonio apretó sus ojos con fuerza &soltó un sollozó.

El se alejó &ella llevó de nuevo su mano a su mejilla.

-Me has besado de nuevo en la mejilla.-Susurró.

-Te amo, no sabes cuanto... pero yo se que tu corazón pertenece a alguien más.

Ella abrió sus ojos al máximo &el le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, tan típica de él.

-Vamos pequeña, es hora de ir adentro, la lluvia que viene es más fuerte que la que brota de tus ojos...

¿De donde sacaba palabras tan exquisitas?

El cielo se nubló &ellos entraron al palacio... de pronto, alguien los detuvo.

Frente a ellos, con el ceño fruncido, los ojos titiliando de rabia se encontraba él...

-Se...shomaru-sama...

Este le dio una mirada furtiva a la chica, notaron que Jaken &Oyuki estaban a metros de el, como si llevasen tiempo evitando que el amo se acercará, pero no tuvo éxito esa misión...

-Cambiate de ropa, &ve conmigo enseguida...-Sin decir mas les dio la espalda subiendo las escaleras. Oyuki &Jaken pudieron por fin respirar...

¿Qué haría ahora? Había visto &escuchado todo...

_"¿Acabo de condenar a Ryuji?"_


	7. Mi decisión

**Mi decisión**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Unos ojos ambarinos relampagueaban enojo en cada rincón de ellos, con el ceño fruncido. Permanecía inmóvil en aquel pasillo, con los ojos puestos en el guerrero que le miraba exaltado por aquella sorpresa, sin embargo no era una mirada de miedo. El amo podría tomarlo como algo retadora...<p>

-Se...shomaru-sama...

De pronto llevó su mirada a ella, no se relajaron ni por un segundo, es más parecía que veía con más dureza la chica. La cual sentía el latido desbocado de su corazón, estaba segura que el habría notado eso. No estaban dando una buena impresión, se suponía que ellos debían solo decir: "Fuimos por flores..." Pero sabía que llevaba tiempo ahí observando la escena de haces unos momentos.

-Cambiate de ropa, &ve conmigo enseguida...-Aquella voz sonaba más áspera que otras veces; estaba muy enojado. Parecía percibir como tensaba los músculos al momento de darse media vuelta &subir las escaleras, dejando atrás a un grupo de demonios &una humana.

¿Qué haría ahora? Había visto &escuchado todo...

_"¿Acabo de condenar a Ryuji?_

_-_Perdóname Ryuji... todo esto ha sido mi culpa...

-¡No! ¿¡Pero qué cosas dices? Yo fui el que te dio la idea de irnos del palacio... Además...

Su rostro se tensó &Rin le miró acongojada, pensaba decir algo pero el volvió a hablar.

-¿Que no se suponía que regresaría más tarde?.-Dijo el hombre dragón volviéndose a Oyuki &Jaken los cuales se miraron mutuamente.

-Si, no entiendo porque el amo regreso tan pronto. No aviso que había llegado, aunque regresó bastante malhumorado, tal vez lo que vio o escuchó fue lo que dejó derramar la última gota del vaso.

La humana &el demonio se miraron angustiados. Ninguno se dio cuenta de los cuatro ojos rojos que los observaban a pocos metros, colgada de una pared, de un color negro como la noche &una marca roja en su cola... Una gran araña. Parecía que disfrutaba lo que veía.

Una risa con malicia se escuchó por lo bajo, dentro de su cuarto Kumone observaba aquel momento desde uno de sus sirvientes más pequeños. Sentada con sus piernas cruzadas en una silla forrada de rojo, con uno de sus codos apoyados &con su cabeza apoyada en su mano.

-Ah, que divertido a sido esto...-habló.

-Veo que no ha sido tan mala idea haber hecho ese 'comentario'... sobre la ausencia de este tonto soldado &la inútil de la humana delante de Sessh.-Dijo levantándose para pasar su dedo por una flor que permanecía en una pequeña jarra con agua, pero esta en cuanto tuvo contacto con la youkai se marchitó enseguida, esto pareció causarle placer.

-Ash, esto esta tardando mucho...-Añadió bufando.

-Se suponía que yo sería emperatriz de todos estos terrenos para antes del verano... Esa idiota de Irasue me esta colmando la paciencia, ella &su estúpido hijo. Son tal para cual.-Masculló.

Abrió las ventanas para observar como las nubes negras que rodeaban el palacio amenazaban que la tormenta que se avecinaría sería grande. Bufó nuevamente cansada de lo que pensaba.

-Mierda, tengo que tener el engendro de ese cretino dentro de mi ¡Ya! Si no, no podré asegurar mi lugar aquí...-Decía mientras se mordía la uña del dedo gordo, en eso algo cruzó su mente.

-Bueno, espero que cuando menos sea bueno en la cama. Si no me abre arrepentido de escogerle a él... Si de por si ya tengo suficiente con su inútil interés en la humana.

Ante esto recordó lo que ella había visto unos días en el palacio. De nuevo se dirigía altaneramente hacía donde estaba el amo, regularmente usaba de excusa las cuestiones de las posesiones de territorio para tenderle pequeñas trampas al demonio y que la gestación de una criatura fuese más temprana. Pero todos sus planes se fueron al traste, el demonio no podía caer en nada...

Es decir, ella no era fea. Era una de las youkais más codiciadas por su belleza, tenía un éxito de atracción como ninguno otro pero es que ¿ese condenado demonio era ciego? O será... no, se veía muy varonil como para que el fuese de 'esos'.

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no simplemente se dejaba querer? Una de las artes de esa mujer era el provocar placer en el lecho de los caballeros, ¿acaso no la deseaba? Eso sonaba absurdo. Habría algo más, pero que simplemente a ella no le importaba, solo quería terminar con cría &listo. Después se quedaría con parte de los reinos, dejaría al engendro a cuidado de las nanas y ella viviría llena de lujos.

-Tienes que comenzar a cooperar, cariño...-Susurró a unos cuantos metros del lugar. Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía. Ella soltó un quejido. En eso se le ocurrió una idea...

Le daría una sorpresa al youkai, una muy agradable sorpresa... ¿Qué puede ser mas excitante para un hombre, que encontrar en su cama una mujer de exuberante belleza completamente desnuda? Esto la hizo sonreír con malicia, se introdujo en la habitación. Rodeó la cama &justó cuando se iba a recostar, encontró varios pergaminos regados por el suelo.

-¡osh! Además de idiota, desordenado...

En eso 'algo' capto su atención, giró su cabeza tratando de hallarle forma, prefirió inclinarse un poco &tomar aquel pedazo de papel en sus manos. Lo que tuvo frente a ella la enfureció tanto al punto de que sus ojos se tornaron más rojos de lo normal, como si crearan luz propia, rechinó los dientes al ver que lo tenía delante, era nada más ni nada menos que un retrato hecho con la misma mano del Lord. ¿De quién?

De la humana...

Regresó su vista al suelo, removió varios papeles mas & fue encontrado más retratos, dibujos &demás... ¿¡Qué rayos era eso! Aquél impertinente demonio estaba posando sus ojos en la humana, pero en ella ni la volteaba a ver. ¡ Inaudito!

¡Imperdonable!

Su boca se torció en una mueca de enfado, el papel en sus manos se hizo cenizas al instante.

-Estúpida mascota, me las pagarás. No puedes competir contra algo más poderoso que tu naturaleza. ¡Ja!

Al decir esto salió a toda prisa de la habitación del Lord...

Aquellos recuerdos le causaban náuseas, no fue uno de sus mejores días... ni ninguno de los que le siguió. Pero bueno, renunciar a la oportunidad de extender sus territorios era algo que no estaba dentro de sus planes. Llevó su mano a su mentón e hizo una mueca pensativa.

-No estoy buscando un marido, solo un reino. No le estoy ofreciendo un corazón, solo un cuerpo...

Pensó que aquella vez su plan de llevar las cosas al extremo no se realizó, pero esta vez lo iba a llevar a cabo.

-Sessh... te espera una agradable visita...-Dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Y ella estaba ahí... pensativa sobre lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Cielos Oyuki, ha sido mi culpa!

-No Rin, claro que no. No hicieron nada malo... Bueno...

Rin le mandó una mirada acusadora.

-Pero, el no se atrevió a nada más.-Espetó la youkai.

-Es el amo...

Ese era un buen punto.

-Tal vez, si habló con él. Espero que ya no esté tan enojado.

-¿Tan...?.-Dijo Jaken suspirando sobre el futón acurrucándose.

-Señor Jaken no ensucié mis sábanas, las acaban de limpiar...-Pero esté no le hizo caso.

Ryuji se había retirado en ese momento, excusándose diciendo que tenía que ver como estaba la vigilancia aérea debido a la fuerte tormenta que se aproximaba. Los relámpagos se hicieron presentes, centellas de luz cruzaban el cielo fugazmente. Perdiéndose a lo lejos en cuestión de solo un segundo.

Aquella salida, aquél día... se había complicado. Todo por sus tonterías, por estar preocupándose por otras cosas antes que de los demás. De pronto alguien la tomó del brazo & la arrojó al colchón.

-¿Pero que...?

No tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando Oyuki se encontraba encima de ella haciéndole cosquillas...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA D-DETENTE, JAJAJAJAJAJA...

-¡No me das razones para dejar de hacerlo!

La muchacha se doblaba de risa, sus ojos totalmente abiertos & un sapo demonio brincando en el respaldo del futón exclamando...

-¡Dale mas! Más cosquillas JAJAJA

Oyuki comenzó a reír también como si ha le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas a ella, al final se dejó caer junto a Rin mientras las dos miraban al techo. Ambas con la respiración agitada & Rin con sus manos en el vientre debido a una pequeña molestia en sus costillas debido a lo que había recibido hacía unos segundos.

-Cielos... que cosas...-Dijo Rin casi sin poder respirar.

Permaneció un tiempo perdiéndose en el color del techo, dejando volar su imaginación... ¿que haría frente al amo? ¿Para qué la quería? ¿Qué le tendría que decir? Rogaba por que las palabras no se atropellarán como lo hacían regularmente, deseaba que logrará moverse cuando tenga frente a ella la mirada seria del señor.

-Se está haciendo tarde, Rin...-Dijo Jaken.

La mencionada suspiró cansada, &se levantó cerró sus ojos, frunció el ceño & apretó los puños. Después de un momento se relajó...

-Bueno, ya... he perdido mucho tiempo. Oyuki ayúdame a ponerme esto.-Dijo sacando del armario un hermoso kimono de colores violetas con rosas, &decoraciones en rojo &blanco.

Oyuki sonrió.

-Con gusto Rin-chan... Vamos Jaken, fuera de aquí, que esto solo les concierne a las damas.

-¿Damas? ¿Dónde?.-Dijo haciendo un movimiento girando su cabeza a todos lados buscando a las 'damas'. Una vena saltó de la frente de la youkai & en un segundo Jaken salió disparado fuera de la habitación justo con su báculo, desapareciendo en una estela de luz.

-Jum...-Oyuki se sacudió las manos & volvió a su trabajo de ayudar a la muchacha.

-Espero todo salga bien.-Dijo Rin mientras se veía frente a un espejo arreglándose el pelo.

-No te preocupes, si te pide una explicación se la das. Igual & no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó esta tarde, tal vez...-en eso una mirada perspicaz salió en el rostro del demonio.-tal vez tenga algo que decirte, o mostrarte.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo crees?.-Le dijo la chica notando ese tono extraño en su compañera, esta solo rió.

-Yo solo te puedo decir, que tal vez el amo te de una sorpresa hoy...-Dijo sonriente acomodándole el obi a la niña, la cual al escuchar esto se sonrojó.

-¿Tu crees?

-Puede ser que salga algo más después de lo que pasó... ten fe pequeña.-Le dijo con tono maternal mientras terminaba de arreglarla & acariciaba su mejilla.

-Gracias Oyuki, tu siempre me levantas el ánimo.

-¿Para qué están las amigas, si no es para eso?.-Respondió sonriente, esperanzada en que las palabras que había dicho se volvieran a favor de Rin, & que aquél pequeño momento de angustia se transforme.

Rin se miró de reojo en el espejo, le agrado lo que vio, se veía mejor que antes, practico un poco más su sonrisa para sentirse más segura. Miró a Oyuki & salió de la habitación...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Había logrado introducirse dentro de la habitación del gran Daiyoukai notando que no había nadie, agradeció ya que eso le daba un poco más de tiempo para su plan. Llegó hasta el gran futón del demonio, se sentó en el & pasó su mano por encima de las suaves sábanas. Algo dentro de ella se encendió, esperando que no tardase mucho el protagonista en llegar, se imaginó la escena que estaba planeando, aquello le hizo sentirse extasiada, por fin lograría lo que tanto anhelaba; poder.

El infinito, embriagante e ilimitado poder... Todos caerían en reverencia con ella, movería su diestra & tendría en la palma; lujos, riquezas, de todo.

-¿Qué puede salir mal?.-Susurró, cansada de esperar se levantó del lugar.

Observó la habitación, estaba bastante ordenada.

-¡Ja! Quedará en desastre después del acto...-Dijo sumergiéndose dentro de sus fantasías eróticas.

Levantó su mano, & la observó. La uña de su dedo índice, creció enseguida siendo una gran garra, observó el color rojo sobre ellas, & de ellas brotó un líquido espeso color morado...

-Solo tengo que obtener la oportunidad de introducir mi veneno dentro de él... después de eso. El solo será mío & de nadie más.-Esto lo último lo dijo jactándose de la imagen de la humana en su mente.

Soltó una risa & sin pudor alguno con pocos movimientos logró despojarse de su ropa, mantenía una marca de color roja como si fuese una cicatriz en todo lo largo de su espalda... marca de nacimiento, la marca de su familia. Caminó hacía el lecho & delicadamente se recostó en él, tomó un almohada &la colocó donde podía cubrir su feminidad, del vestido que yacía en el piso sacó un abanico, lo abrió & pensó en usarlo para tapar sus pechos.

Se juraba & se perjuraba que la imagen que tenía era simplemente exquisita.

-Veamos como reaccionas ante eso...Lord.-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando sintió la presencia del demonio acercarse.

Notó como se detuvo justo en la puerta, había notado la presencia de la youkai, abrió la puerta, mantenía sus ojos cerrados...

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Preguntó fríamente, pero en eso, abrió sus ojos.

Se quedó inmóvil, mientras ella le mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha al ver como había caído esta vez en su trampa.

_"Eres mío Lord Sesshomaru"_

Pasó un momento de silencio.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?.-Dijo ella casi en un ronroneó de voz.

El volvió a su semblante serio.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?

Esto pareció divertir a la youkai.

-Ayudándote a cumplir tu tarea. ¿Tan malo te parece?

El demonio frunció los labios en desaprobación, un pequeño destello dentro de los ojos de Kumone lo inquietó ¿Qué creía esa mujer? ¿Qué iba a caer tan fácil en deseos carnales?

_"Osea que no quieres hacerlo... Sesshomaru, puedes decirme ¿por qué? Ella tiene razón, tu tienes una tarea, & la aceptaste, por eso esa mujer esta frente a ti. Nadie te pidió que metieras sentimientos que tu sabes que son innecesarios, ¿por qué demoras tanto? Cumple tu intención & sal de ahí ¿qué puede salir mal?"_

Tragó saliva, ahora se encontraba contra la espada y la pared. Tenía razón, solo era un simple acto sexual...

_"¿que hay de malo en eso? Solo estas haciendo lo mismo que tus antepasados hicieron, tu eres descendiente de un compromiso. ¿En qué tanto piensas?"_

La imagen una chica se metió en su mente, una chica de una dulce sonrisa, ojos grandes y marrones con una coleta en su cabello negro...

_"¿Y ella que tiene que ver? ... "_

Esto lo dejó en una nueva incógnita... Si una situación así como esa de procrear un heredero se hubiese presentado antes el hubiera cumplido como lo hizo con otras tareas y listo. Pero no podía negarlo, a el mismo no podía engañarse. Conocía a la perfección el porque de su negativa ante aquella propuesta.

_"Pues que tarde te has dado cuenta... ¿No crees que ha sido mucho martirio para ella? Viéndote como te ausentas, como dejas que esta mujer se apodere de tus controles ¡Porque eso esta haciendo!, tu orgullo... tu pensamiento de solo llevar lo correcto te esta poniendo una trampa. No te estas dando cuenta de lo que haces, te estas poniendo tu solo la soga al cuello, no solo a tu imperio, si no a tu corazón"_

¡Que importa el corazón!

_"Dímelo tu, si no tiene importancia alguna lleva acabo tu cometido..."_

De nuevo se sintió acorralado por su propia consciencia, rechinó los dientes.

_"No puedes ¿cierto?"_

Cállate.

_"¡JA! ¿Sabes lo patético que te ves? Queriendo ser alguien que no eres, queriendo hacer algo que no quieres... se supone que tu eres el gran Sesshomaru, amo de las tierras del Oeste, que hace lo que se le plazca a diestra y siniestra ¿Y ahora me sales con que no sabes lo que quieres? ¿Y que no sabes que decisión tomar? Has cambiado... No, no ha sido la humana. Todo lo que tienes encima ha sido causa tuya..."_

¡Cállate!

_"Callare a golpes de tu decisión y de tu voluntad ¿dime Sesshomaru, qué harás?"_

La ira recorría su cuerpo, su mente se nubló y la adrenalina relampagueaba en sus pupilas... Haría lo que sea con tal de callar aquella voz en su cabeza.

Caminó a paso pesado hacía el futón donde la youkai lo miraba con el deseo en sus ojos, pero antes de que siquiera tocar la superficie algo lo distrajo...

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y giró su mirada hacía la puerta...

_"Ah, por cierto. A veces las mejores lecciones, se ganan con pérdidas y dolor..."_

Inmóvil en el portal, en un segundo el color de su rostro se fue, no quedo rastro alguna de una sonrisa. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado en ese momento, sus ojos no se despegaban de la muchacha, y está parecía que no respiraba debido a que no se podía sentir ningún movimiento por parte de ella, observó aquellos ojos cafés que le miraban sorprendida y el sintió un golpe en su pecho al encontrar algo dentro de sus ojos... su reflejo.

Nada más ni nada menos que una simple silueta de él en las pupilas de Rin, inexpresivos, tan parecidos a los de él... Tan frívolos, tan inquietantes.

Pero eso cambió en un segundo, pues comenzaron a inundarse, Sesshomaru sintió la sal de las lágrimas.

_"¿Y tu orgullo Sesshomaru?..."_

Esta vez no pudo decir nada, a lo lejos aquella voz se iba perdiendo en ecos. Rin notó la sonrisa de la youkai.

-¡Vaya!.-Esto hizo reaccionar un poco más al demonio.-Creo que he interrumpido algo...-Sus ojos se perdieron entre sus cabellos y pudo ver la pequeña lluvia salada que brotaba de los ojos de ella.

-Lo siento...-Susurró y en ese momento salió corriendo fuera de la vista de ambos demonios.

Sesshomaru aún mantenía la mirada donde estaba hace un momento la humana.

-Tch, interrupciones. Y que mala educación, siempre se pide per-

Un golpe secó se escuchó en la estancia, la cabeza de la youkai había dado una vuelta de 18O grados, mientras un color rojo comenzaba a verse en su piel a causa del golpe que había recibido. Tardó en reaccionar, giró lentamente su cabeza, sintió un ardor y un escozor en su mejila. Bruscamente volvió su vista hacía el demonio.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios te sucede, idiota! ¡Termina lo que has venido a hacer!

El mononoke que la ignoraba la observó de reojo.

-No quiero una cría con una 'cualquiera'

Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo en el orgullo de Kumone, apretó la mandíbula sin poder contener su furia, mientras su aura crecía y pequeños objetos cerca de ella comenzaban a temblar.

-Me las pagaras Sesshomaru...

En ese momento, hubo un incremento en su poder y una nube negra salió disparada fuera de la habitación.

El agujero dentro de su corazón se iba expandiendo cada vez más, el dolor era insoportable, su respiración agitada no ayudaba en nada, las lágrimas tampoco. Creía que tal vez nadie lo notaría pero los sonoros sollozos de ella hacían ver lo contrario. Ya no le importaba quien la viera, ni que dijeran de ella. Ya no quería nada... ¿Por qué tuvo que haber entrado a esa habitación? ¿No se suponía que ella había aceptado el compromiso del amo?

No... ella nunca lo aceptó.

Tenía la vaga esperanza de que su amo le sonriera, que le tomaría del rostro y con una mirada le diría lo que siente. Imaginaba sus labios sobre los de ella, la suavidad y dulzura de ellos, lo opuesto a su persona. Soñaba con dormir en su lecho, que al despertar estaría en sus brazos  
>¡Ya no había nada que negar!<p>

¡LO AMABA! ¿Qué tiene de malo enamorarse? Nada... no quería engañarse. Si, estaba perdidamente enamorada de su señor. Aquél demonio que le devolvió la vida, que más daba... No tenía tiempo para pensar en excusas, ni más mentiras que ella se inventaba para tratar de mantenerse alejada de esas ensoñaciones. ¡Que mas daba! ¿A quién le importaba?

En primera... a el no. Aquella imagen fueron más que mil palabras, fue el crujido del cristal de sus sueños. Todo se había perdido... Le quería mas que a su vida, pero ya todo se había perdido.

_"¿Qué he hecho Kagome-sama?"_

-¿Crees que será un martirio para mi que estando enamorada este cerca de el, a pesar de que no me corresponda?

Kagome la miró sumamente sorprendida para luego sonreirle con ternura.

-Rin estas enamorada. Pero creo que esa pregunta deberías contestártela tu, tu tomaste esta decisión, tal vez tengas un buen punto debido a que eres humana, pero no eres cualquiera eres SU Rin, la niña que creció un tiempo junto con él, por la que se preocupa, a la que le trae regalos, Sesshomaru debe tener corazón (muy escondido, pero lo tiene) &tu tienes la habilidad de sacar la verdad de las personas. Pero tu piénsalo, es tu sentir...

¡Que tonta había sido!

Todas aquellas palabras... no valen nada. Todas las ilusiones se perdieron, ¿por qué? ¡Porque la niña se prometió no llorar si pasaba algo asi! ¿Lo cumplió? ¡No!

Lloró con más fuerza mientras corría por los pasillos en eso chocó con alguien, el cual la había escuchado desde ya unos momentos y corrió a verla.

-¡Rin! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?.- Preguntó desesperado Ryuji mientras abrazaba a la muchacha que no paraba de llorar, no importaban las palabras, solo quería ahogarse en su propio llanto.

-Fui una tonta.-Dijo entre sollozos quitándose las lágrimas del rostro.

-¿Cómo dices?... Rin, vamos a tu habitación para que te tranquilices.

Ella ignoró este comentario y una idea cruzó su mente.

-Será mejor que me vaya de aquí, no se porque pensé que esto estaría bien. Yo no pertenezco a este lugar, debo irme y olvidarme de todo. Sobre todo de Sesshomaru...-Dijo llevándose ambas manos a su rostro.

Sus gemidos se perdieron entre el sonido de un trueno.

-Rin, tranquilízate. Que cosas estas diciendo...-Dijo el tomándola en brazos debido a que esta perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y terminó sentada en el piso, ella dejó de sollozar, pero las lágrimas seguían brotando silenciosamente de sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Fue mi error, pensar que tal vez el me voltearía a mirar, que me diría lo que siente, que me correspondería. Pensar que estuve soñando con el durante cuatro años...-Dijo con voz cortada pero con un poco mas de calma.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?.-Dijo Ryuji mientras la cólera lo invadía.

-No, no ha hecho nada. Me he dado cuenta de que el cariño de aquel hombre solo estaba en mis sueños y ahí se va a quedar.-Le dijo mirando a Ryuji.

Este podía sentir claramente el dolor de la humana. La abrazó.

-Debo irme...

Doblando la esquina don de ellos dos estaban, se encontraba un demonio de cabellos plateados, que había escuchado cada palabra de la mujer con una sorpresa dibujada en su cara y lo último que dijo le provocó cierta incomodidad.

_"Nadie sabe lo que tiene... hasta que lo pierde"_

Volvió a fastidiarle aquella voz, sin embargo; le dio la razón. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que hizo, pensar que el estaba enfocado en el deber de una jerarquía y se había olvidado por completo de que una humana bajo su techo se entristecía en silencio al verle a el tan cerca pero tan lejos de su corazón. ¿Cómo fue que nunca se dio cuenta?

Fácil, ella tenía que darle su libertad. No podía interferir, el mismo se lo había dicho "Es mi deber..." Rin aprendió a seguir sus consejos y aceptar decisiones, jamás le dijo nada porque el se lo había dicho. El le había dado motivos para sufrir... a pesar de que eso hubiera estado en el último lugar de cosas que hacer en la vida. A pesar de que todos los días las pocas veces que la veía, le dedicaba una sonrisa tan fresca, tan confortable, y que el se había encargado de arruinar.

Esa mirada llena de ternura había desaparecido para él...

El le dio una segunda vida, y a cambio de ello, ella le brindaba cariño incondicional.

Así que esto eran lo que llamaban ¿decepción? De si mismo...

_"¿Qué he hecho?"_

De nuevo aquel tamborileo llegó a su pecho, sus latidos desbocados retumbaban en su ser, la respiración se le dificultaba y los pensamientos lo invadían acusándole de todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo en ese palacio. Sentía una puñalada en su orgullo y dignidad.

-...en mi casa.

Notó que habían reanudado la conversación.

-¿En tu casa? Pero no quiero ser una carga.

-Para nada, puedes quedarte ahí. Si quieres enseguida te llevó... pero espera unos días en lo que te tranquilizas, sacamos tus cosas y te despides... ¿De acuerdo?

Rin parecía algo impaciente pero lo pensó dos veces, así que tomo su decisión.

-Si, esta bien...

Una tristeza llenó al corazón del príncipe...

"_¿La dejarás ir...?"_

Ryuji que traía el uniforme se quito el haori, y se lo dio a la chica para que se cubriera, salieron al jardín don del la lluvia tenía tiempo de estar causando estragos en el palacio.

"_¿De verdad la dejarás ir...? Es tu última oportunidad"_

No, le he hecho demasiado daño. Si lo que ella desea es irse tal vez sea porque es lo mejor... ya no deseo volver a verla llorar. Rin observó las escaleras que se abrían paso hacía el suelo...

-¿Qué pasa Rin?.-Dijo este mientras ambos se cubrían en el pequeño techo de las grandes puertas.

-Nada, solo recordaba que Oyuki me había dicho que quien pisará estas escaleras le estaba dando un aviso a...-guardó silencio.-al amo de que descendía o ascendía...

-Te tiene que dejar ir... Yo te acompañaré, no temas...

El la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a descender.

Seguían los latidos del demonio mientras sentía la presencia de la humana alejarse del palacio. ¿La dejaría ir...?

Se encontraba de pie bajo la fuerte lluvia observando de reojo las puertas que habían visto cruzar a Rin. Un trueno se escuchó por lo alto, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que...

-Eso no fue un trueno.-Dijo él y llevó su vista detrás de el donde una inmensa masa de energía lo golpeó de frente. Logró apartarse de aquél ataque, en seguida casi en cuestión de segundos el palacio y aquél lugar se vio rodeado de soldados, guardias, armas, decenas de demonios listos para atacar, aquella energía obscura tomó una forma mientras unos ojos color sangre observaban con detenimiento al daiyoukai.

-¡Tu! Maldito miserable, jamás te perdonaré la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar...-Maldijo hacía el, señalándolo con el dedo.

-¿Vergüenza? Yo nunca te pedí que te desnudaras y entrarás a mi habitación sin permiso.-Le espetó el con su tono natural. Esto alimentó la ira de la mujer.

-¡Nadie se acerque! Si ella no nos los mata, lo haré yo... Esto no es nada que les incumba a ustedes.-Dijo el dirigiéndose a su ejército que desconcertado bajó armas y ganas de pelear y descuartizar a aquella mujer.

-Rin ¿donde esta Rin?.-Preguntaban Oyuki y Jaken entre los soldados que no sabían responder a sus preguntas, ambos estaban alterados. Aquella reacción de la mujer demonio no era común, algo tuvo que haber pasado. Y la ausencia de Rin era algo que no pasaba desapercibido.

-La he visto salir del palacio junto con el general Sonha.-Dijo Len asomándose por entre los soldados, Oyuki se acercó a él.

-¿Qué? ¿Hace cuanto?

-No tiene mucho...

Oyuki y Jaken corrieron a la habitación de la humana, ante la mirada curiosa de todo el ejército real.

Mientras tanto, Ryuji y Rin continuaban bajando, pero el portal estaba tardando mucho en funcionar ¿Acaso el amo no la iba a dejar ir? Esto pensaba el hombre mientras la mirada de Rin no perdía ni un solo toque de tristeza.

-Espero no te importe que sea un poco pequeña mi casa. Ya sabes, siendo solo uno.-Le dijo tratando de distraer a la muchacha.

-Oh, entiendo. No te preocupes.-No... ella no cambiaba esa expresión.

Pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería no hablar en momentos como esos, aunque no podía evitar angustiarse por la chica. Continuaron bajando mientras el deseaba que aquél tortuoso camino terminase ya.

Dentro del castillo una pelea se llevaba a cabo, centenares de arañas invadían el palacio como una plaga que se extiende a gran velocidad. Los soldados luchaban por su vida, debido a que aquellos insectos se comían el interior de sus cuerpos. Corrían por entre los pasillos deshaciendo de cuando animalucho viesen frente a ellos, los sirvientes del palacio que no tenían capacidad para pelear se fueron a refugiar dentro de los establos que eran los únicos donde la plaga no estaba afectando. En el patio principal Sesshomaru con un batir de Bakusaiga destruía aquella molestia.

-Si no puedo obtener este reino por las buenas, entonces será por las malas.-Dijo ella mientras levitaba sobre el suelo.

-Tu no eres nadie para reinar nada, tu familia solo son un montón de ladrones.-Le dijo, cansada de parlotear, la mujer comenzó a transformarse en una horrenda criatura arácnida, su rostro se distorsionó y aquel cuerpo que robó muchos suspiros comenzó a perder perfección, se transformaba en algo gigante de color negro y de 6 patas.

-Con que esa es tu verdadera forma... sigues siendo repulsiva.

La inmensa araña le gruño enojada por el comentario del demonio el cual levantó vuelo listo para blandir a Bukasaiga en el cuerpo de la youkai, pero esta en un rápido movimiento lo apartó sin tocarlo con una de sus patas. Se podía ver reflejado en esos seis ojos rojos que brillaban.

-No mereces vivir...-Gruño el de nuevo buscando atacar.

En otro lado del palacio Oyuki salía del cuarto de la humana.

-¡¿Pero que es esto...?.-Gritó al ver las arañas que se abalanzaban sobre ellos. Jaken sacó su báculo de dos cabezas deshaciéndose de ellas en un segundo, pero hasta cierto punto; inútil. No dejaban de brotar aquellos animales.

-Ya no hay tiempo...-Dijo Oyuki y tomo a Jaken.

-Espera que haces...

-Iremos por Rin.-En eso los ojos de Oyuki pasaron a ser color rojo carmín, su cuerpo se lleno de pelo rojizo y todo su cuerpo cambió. Le creció rápidamente un hocico con grandes colmillos, cuatro patas y sus cinco colas crecieron de tamaño. En un momento Jaken se vio en el lomo de un gran zorro mágico. Tenía varias figuras de color negro en su frente, y a gran velocidad. Volaron en dirección a las escaleras del palacio.

-Espera no vayas tan rápido que me mareo.-Decía Jaken.

En eso un escalofrío recorrió a Rin y a el hombre dragón.

Detuvieron su paso, y se vieron.

-¿Lo sentiste?.-Preguntó el.

-Si... ¿que ha sido eso?

El no respondió pero enseguida llevó su mirada al palacio.

-Pensé que el amo se rehusaba a que te fueras... pero no es eso, algo esta pasando dentro del palacio...

Rin se asustó enseguida

-¿Será Kumone?

-Es lo más probable... no lo había notado. Pero esa sensación... fue como un aviso y estoy seguro de donde provino.-Dijo llevando su mirada a un punto dentro de la niebla que los rodeaba. Rin observó tratando de encontrar lo que capaba la atención del soldado. Observó a un gran ser que se acercaba volando... tenía una forma perruna y pensó que sería el.

Descartó esto al escuchar el repique de la voz de Jaken.

-¡Niña!.-Gritaba alzando sus brazos.

-¡Señor Jaken!.-Exclamó ella.

En ese momento Rin tuvo que retroceder un paso al tener frente a ella a una bestia tan extraña como desconocida para ella.

-No temas... no te haré nada. Soy yo, Oyuki...

El zorro no movía su boca pero las palabras fluían de igual manera, era su nana.

-¡Oyuki! ¿Qué ha pasado?.-Dijo apresuradamente.

-Kumone ha atacado el palacio, los sirvientes se han ido a refugiar mientras los soldados luchas por defender, y el amo esta luchando con la mujer araña.

Su corazón se estrujo en ese momento... ¿Peleando? ... ¿Con esa mujer? ... No dudaba de sus fuerzas, pero algo le daba mala espina de todo eso...

-Oyuki, te lo suplico. Llévame allá.

-¿¡Qué!.-Dijo Ryuji bastante exaltado.

-¡Pero, es muy peligroso Rin!

-¡Es mi amo! No puedo dejarlo solo... Algo me dice que este combate no será como los de siempre.

El soldado la miraba con dolor en sus ojos, aquella chica tan triste y devastada se había prendido en adrenalina hasta en el último poro de su cuerpo.

-Por favor... quiero contar contigo.-Le dijo ella tomándole del brazo.

El lo pensó observándola con el ceño fruncido, sin dudas en su rostro.

-Si, te acompaño.-Rin le sonrió en agradecimiento y depositó un beso fugaz en su mejilla, esto sorprendió al youkai.

-Niña... ten, te trajimos esto...-Decía Jaken sacando de sus ropas las dos cuchillas de Rin. Ella las tomó enseguida.

-Bien hecho señor Jaken... Oyuki, por favor llevame.-Se dirigió al zorro rojo que tenía enfrente.

-Como tu ordenes...-Ofreció su lomo y ella rápidamente lo montó, de sus patas salió fuego y subió a gran velocidad por el mismo camino de las escaleras. Ryuji también se transformó dejando solo salir sus alas...

-¡Eh, espérenme!.-Gritaba Jaken, pero nadie le prestaba atención, así que comenzó a subir las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

Rin no se podía imaginar en que podría ayudar al amo, pero no podía dejarlo solo. Algo dentro de ella, le gritaba que tenía que regresar lo más pronto posible, el camino esta vez parecía el doble de largo. Rezaba por llegar lo más pronto posible...

-Oyuki...-Dijo ella acariciando la oreja del gran zorro.

-Gracias por regresar por mi...

El kitsune solo ronroneó como respuesta y apretó el paso. Dentro de la densa niebla alcanzó a ver como se alzaban las grandes puertas del palacio, que estaban abiertas de par en par. Definitivamente algo tremendo estaba pasando, aún antes de que Oyuki tocará el piso ella ya había bajado.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!.-Gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Dentro era increíble lo que se veía... Una inmensa araña contra un demonio que estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, que no denotaba sensación alguna si acaso los deseos de matar aquella asquerosa criatura frente a el.

-¡S_esshomaru-sama!_

Escuchó gritar... el conocía a la perfección aquella voz, era inconfundible.

Algo dentro de el quería corroborarlo y de pronto giró su cabeza hasta donde estaban las puertas del lugar, de nuevo la estaba viendo a solo unos metros.

-Volviste...-Susurró y ella pudo notar un toque de felicidad en su voz.


	8. Sentimientos ocultos a flor de piel

**Sentimientos ocultos a flor de piel**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>-¡S<em>esshomaru-sama!<em>

Escuchó gritar... el conocía a la perfección aquella voz, era inconfundible.

Algo dentro de el quería corroborarlo y de pronto giró su cabeza hasta donde estaban las puertas del lugar, de nuevo la estaba viendo a solo unos metros.

-Volviste...-Susurró y ella pudo notar un toque de felicidad en su voz.

Rin veía aquella bestia abalanzarse a su amo, el cual enseguida regreso su vista a la pelea, detuvo un ataque con la hoja de su Bakusaiga, mientras del contacto de ambas auras demoníacas brotaba una especie de corriente eléctrica que se podía ver que quemaban la perfecta piel del demonio y a la vez chamuscaba parte de la pata de la inmensa araña.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Eres deplorable en batalla...-Le dijo altaneramente.

-No cantes Victoria antes de tiempo, demonio.-Dijo la araña entre risas.

Sesshomaru encaró una ceja, parecía que su contrincante no estaba buscando ningún tipo de ataque, solo retenerlo. Fue entonces cuando sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su cuello, de un simple movimiento se libró de aquél encuentro con la araña y en un gran salto llegó a la copa de un árbol. Tranquilamente se llevó su mano al cuello, sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo pero el lo detuvo con su mano.

Abrió su palma para observar como un pequeño arácnido se retorcía después de la fuerza con la que fue aplastada.

-¡Je! Tus estúpidas arañas no sirven de nada...

En los ojos de la bestia podía leerse una sonrisa cargada de maldad, cuando el Lord iba a contraatacar sintió un pequeño dolo punzante en el lugar de la mordida, apenas se iba a abalanzando cuando su cuerpo se entumeció completamente, de aquél árbol gigantesco comenzó a caer sin poder evitarlo, sin poder moverse, a duras penas trató de girar su cabeza hacia el suelo.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!.-Gritó Rin al ver el fuerte impacto que tuvo contra el suelo, el lugar se invadió de una nube de polvo, Rin tosió un par de veces y cerró sus ojos.

-¡Rin-Chan!.-Gritó el zorro que la levantó del suelo para llevarla a un lugar más apartado.

-No, espera.-Trató de luchar inútilmente.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó logró ver como el amo permanecía en cuclillas, había logrado caer pesadamente al suelo, pero su cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar. A pesar de esto el no cambió su semblante, solo frunció el ceño.

Notó que Bakusaiga y Tenseiga habían salido de su alcance quedando apartadas de él.

-¿Qué pasa joven Lord? ¿Te sientes indefenso sin tus espadas?.-Se burló la enemiga, mientras el youkai la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Sabes, si hay algo que me gusta de ti...-Añadió moviéndose en dirección al demonio.

-...tus ojos, son preciosos.-Le dijo mientras sus ojos resaltaban su brillo y Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-¡Los Quiero!

Las tenazas del insecto se abrieron dejando salir disparada una concentrada bola de hilo de seda, sin poder hacer nada; aquella pegajosa cosa golpeó en la cara al mononoke que del impacto hizo su cabeza hacia atrás. Toda la vista se nubló para él, no podía ver nada, aquellas telarañas habían quedado impregnadas en su rostro a la altura de los ojos, le era desesperante no poder concentrarse, no ver, no moverse.

En eso un fuerte ardor en sus ojos lo invadió, era como si aquella cosa le comenzará a derretir órganos las cuencas, apretó las cejas. Sus brazos y manos no podían moverse, aquella sensación se estaba volviendo cada vez peor.

A lo lejos Rin se horrorizó al ver como por entre las telarañas salían pequeños ríos de sangre de su señor. Aquello le estrujo el corazón, y la ira la encendió por dentro, no iba a dejar que lo lastimaran . Sin decir palabra, corrió a gran velocidad cruzando rápidamente el jardín.

-¡Rin, espera!.-Le gritó el demonio dragón mientras se deshacían de las toneladas de diminutas arañas.

La chica notó como la araña comenzaba a abrir de nuevo sus tenazas alistándose para otro ataque.

-No, no te lo permitiré.-Susurró, parecía que volaba, no podía ver en que momento sus pies ahora descalzos tocaban el suelo, en un momento alistó ambas armas en sus manos.

De nuevo atacó la bestia, Sesshomaru logró sentir como se aproximaba otro ataque, pero el veneno de la mujer no se borraba aún. Sus músculos se tensaron al sentir una ráfaga de viento ante su rostro...

Rin permanecía delante del youkai cuando logró evitar el segundo ataque del enemigo con sus cuchillas, las telarañas que habían fallado en su cometido comenzaron a derretir el césped donde habían caído.

-Insolente.-Le dijo la mujer arácnido.

La humana no prestó atención a esto y corrió hacia el amo, acercó sus manos al rostro de esté.

-¡No las toques! Te quemarán.-Le exclamó.

No fue mucho pensar cuando Rin con cuidado, sin cortarlo utilizó sus cuchillas hábilmente para quitarle aquella molestia a su señor. Estas parecieron convertirse en polvo, la chica entonces dirigió su mirada al daiyoukai frente a ella, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados con fuerza y de ellos brotaban ríos de sangre.

Un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la araña la hizo girar a verla.

-¡Oyuki!.-Gritó llamando a la kitsune, que salió disparada y antes de recibir el golpe del enemigo salieron volando.

-No necesito de su ayuda, esto no les concierne a ustedes...-Masculló el youkai por lo bajo aún con sus ojos cerrados

-¡Oh, si! Claro que si nos concierne... Miré como está no puede moverse, además de que usted dejó entrar a esa mujer. Le guste o no, defenderemos el palacio junto con usted.-Le espetó Rin con gran valentía en sus palabras mientras el demonio guardaba silencio, como si le concediera la razón. Oyuki no tardó mucho en llegar a la superficie del palacio donde las arañas aún no llegaban. Se encontraron ante una plataforma donde se llevaban acabo las guardias por aire, con cuidado Rin bajó a su amo, y este comenzó a sentir su cuerpo un poco menos cansado.

-Rin...-Dijo el, ella le prestó atención.

-Escucha, mientras... el veneno no salga de mi cuerpo, no podré moverme. Con tu arma arranca el pedazo de piel donde esta la picadura.

-¿¡Qué, esta loco! ¡No lo pienso lastimar!.-Exclamó ella en sorpresa.

-¡Tu solo hazlo!.-Le gritó el demonio, que al fin logró abrir sus ojos con un poco de dificultad, pero enseguida aquella mueca de furia de el se transformó en una de sorpresa al igual que la de Rin, trató de abrir más sus ojos, y con esfuerzo parpadeó. Su rostro mostró un gesto de desagrado mientras se llevaba su mano hacia su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Dijo la kitsune acercándose. La humana tragó saliva ruidosamente sin poder quitar la mirada de su señor, mientras sentía como un escalofrió la recorría por su espalda.

-Rin ¿retiraste todas las telarañas?.-Preguntó el demonio sin salir de su sorpresa sin verla.

-Si...

Esto desconcertó al demonio que mantenía una mirada extraña, Rin asustada trató de hacer una rápida prueba.

-Sesshomaru-sama...-Susurró y el mencionado giró la cabeza en dirección a ella, pero... el no tenía la vista fijada hacia ella, su mirada parecía perdida en algún punto lejano.

-No puede ver ¿cierto?.-Preguntó ella, y esto sorprendió al demonio zorro, el Daiyoukai no respondió, Rin observó como aquellos ojos que siempre eran preciosos para ella, que le recordaban la paz y la felicidad, aquellos ojos dorados... no tenían color, permanecían sumidos en un tono gris.

-Rápido quita el veneno.-Le dijo sin emoción alguna en sus palabras, ella no pudo reaccionar enseguida.

-¡¿Qué esperas!.-Le gritó el haciendo que la muchacha saliera de sus pensamientos y que a la vez hiciera un respingo. Con desconfianza, rodeó el cuerpo del youkai y apartó un poco el haori que llevaba encima, acomodó la estola en otra posición, y se topo con la pálida piel del demonio. Sin apartar su objetivo de la mente, pudo localizar dos diminutos puntos que estaban bajo la nuca del señor. Ella con cuidado apartó los plateados cabellos y observó como las marcas tenían un marcado color púrpura que se estaba expandiendo rápidamente.

Tragó saliva, empuñó su arma. Aún con temor, cerró sus ojos cuando la cuchilla atravesó la piel del demonio, que no hizo gesto alguno de dolor... Rin observó como la negra sustancia brotaba a chorros por la piel de su señor.

-Tardará en salir de su cuerpo...-Dijo ella.

En eso escucharon nuevamente aquel grito desgarrador proveniente de la inmensa criatura que estaba acechando, enseguida llegó por aire Ryuji.

-Lo siento, no he podido distraerla lo suficiente. Es muy poderosa.-Dijo el con la voz cansada, mientras por el borde el inmenso palacio podía verse como las patas negras comenzaban a asomarse.

-No podrán vencerla, solo yo puedo hacerlo con...-La humana supo a que se refería.

-Bakusaiga.-Dijo terminando la frase.

-¿Pero donde está?.-Preguntó Oyuki.

-Se donde esta... -Dijo mientras ayudaba a levantarse al demonio.

-¿Qué harás?.-Cuestionó Ryuji.

Ella no le respondió solo se alejó para dejar en un lugar más apartado a Sesshomaru que seguía callado mientras el veneno corría por su piel al abandonar su cuerpo.

-Oyuki, necesito de tu ayuda.-Habló Rin, la mencionada solo se acercó a ella y la humana montó de nuevo en su lomo.

-Ryuji, protege al amo unos momentos, te lo suplico.-Dijo mientras observaba al demonio dragón.

-Esta bien... no te preocupes...

Dicho esto, Oyuki levantó el vuelo, en ese momento la inmensa araña había logrado escalar todo el lado del inmenso palacio.

-Tch... ahora conocerás mi verdadero poder.-Susurró Ryuji que comenzaba a rodearse de una aura maligna, esta vez todo su cuerpo se comenzó a deformar, las escamas en su rostro comenzaron a expandirse, creció de tamaño mientras dos cuernos se asomaban por su frente, sus colmillos crecían y su voz se perdía en el estruendo de un sonoro rugido bestial.

El cielo se nubló enseguida, y un gran rayo cruzó rápidamente la superficie cayendo justo donde estaba el demonio, con esto logró un tamaño colosal como el tamaño del Daiyoukai en su forma verdadera. Frente a los cuatro ojos rojos, se abría paso un gigantesco dragón de piel verde, ojos amarillos, dos enormes cuernos y colmillos. Este enseguida soltó un gruñido tan feroz que la mujer araña retrocedió un poco.

-Ni creas que me asustas.-Le espetó y corrió para propinarle un golpe al dragón, pero este fue más rápido contraatacando. En un segundo estaban chocando sus cuerpos con tal fuerza sobrenatural, Kumone con sus tenazas mordió la dura piel de Ryuji, pero este no hizo gran dolor. Entonces el tomó una de las largas patas logrando derribarla.

En eso de un solo tirón se la terminó arrancando, la arrojó lejos mientras en el aire se desvanecía, al llegar al suelo lo único que quedo fue un brazo humanoide extirpado.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!.-Gritó la enemiga, volviendo a atacar, pero esta vez con movimientos más torpes debido a su actual condición.

Mientras, Oyuki descendía piso por piso en compañía de la humana que no perdía la vista del frente, el corazón no bajaba su ritmo, la joven trató de relajarse un poco o si no pensó que colapsaría.

-Rin, ¿que piensas hacer?.- Le dijo la kitsune.

-Es algo complicado... pero es necesario intentarlo...-Le dijo ella mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-Prométeme que estarás bien.-Habló el zorro, Rin solo sonrió y se inclinó un poco hacía adelante para quedar cerca de su vista.

-Te lo prometo.-Le dijo ella, en eso llegaron hasta el suelo, a penas Rin puso un pie sobre el césped, de la tierra comenzaron a brotar nuevamente aquellas diminutas arañas dispuestas a tragarse a la humana en una mancha negra. El zorro rugió al momento que fuego azul salía de su hocico achicharrando a las molestias, libre el camino, la chica logró avanzar bajo la guardia de su compañera, con cuidado se acercó al inmenso árbol donde había caído el amo. No tardo mucho en encontrar a ambas katanas, Tenseiga y Bakusaiga.

Sonrió para sus adentros, y un alivio la invadió de inmediato. Pero el sonido de un trueno la distrajo, volvió su vista hacía el techo donde se sorprendió al ver que los últimos tres pisos fueron cubiertos totalmente por una inmensa niebla, de repente un relámpago se asomó y pudo ver lo que era la sombra de un gigantesco mounstro.

-Ryuji..-Susurró.

Tratando de concentrarse tomó las armas en sus manos y volvió a donde estaba el zorro.

-Vamos, tenemos que ayudar al amo y a Ryuji-Dicho esto montó a la bestia que enseguida se elevó en los aires con gran agilidad. Al llegar a la zona donde había niebla Oyuki habló.

-Esto es obra de Ryuji, al parecer a optado su forma original.

Rin se estremeció al pensar como sería la verdadera forma de su amigo el general, olvidándose de esos pensamientos, puso su vista en el techo, esperando que el amo estuviera bien. Al llegar la superficie fue inevitable que la mandíbula de la joven cayera ante la sorpresa de lo que veían sus ojos, aquel inmenso dragón que arrojaba certeros golpes a su contrincante que no hallaba donde atacar.

-No tenemos tiempo.-Le recordó la kitsune. Logrando volver en sí, buscó con la vista al Daiyoukai, cuando lo vio que seguía en aquella posición donde ella lo había dejado. Corrió a su encuentro, este levantó la cabeza al sentir su presencia...

-Voy a examinar las marcas.-Y con su mano retiro nuevamente el haori que ahora permanecía bañado en una extraña sustancia obscura, la cual había cesado su brote, observó como donde estaba la mordida ya se había cerrado debido a la rapidez con la que el demonio se recuperaba, aún tenía una fuerte cicatriz. Sintió un respingo al sentir la mano del youkai sobre la suya.

-Ya cerró.-Especificó el, ella solo asintió a pesar de saber que el no la podía ver. Entregó las armas a su dueño el cual guardó a Tenseiga y desenvainó a Bakusaiga, aún con poco de dolor en su cuerpo, se dirigió a donde estaban llevando su batalla el general y la araña.

El cual al verlo de pie detrás de él, dio un último golpe haciendo que la mujer quedase de cabeza mientras movía sus patas en desesperación por volver a su posición normal, en un segundo volvió a su forma humana.

-Señor, ¿cómo piensa vencerla?.-Preguntó el general, el daiyoukai no respondió.

-Puedo sentir su presencia, pero aún sabiendo su posición no se a donde atacar.

En ese momento fue cuando el hombre dragón notó la ausencia de color en los ojos de su señor y las lágrimas de sangre que ya se habían secado en su rostro dejando las marcas del recorrido que habían llevado, ante esto miro a Rin interrogante, la cual enseguida sacó sus cuchillas.

-Tengo otra idea.-Murmuró, el demonio alzó sus orejas tratando de descifrar cual sería el próximo movimiento de la humana. En eso ella tomó con sus palmas ambos filos de sus armas, puso un poco de fuerzas en ellas y con un quejido de dolor, sintió el correr de sus sangre por sus manos y hierro de las cuchillas. Sesshomaru no entendía el repentino aroma de la humana, ni sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo. Sintió una ráfaga de viento y escuchó:

-Rin ¡Espera!.-Gritó Ryuji.

Ella había comenzado la carrera hacía la gran criatura que ahora comenzaba a incorporarse, en eso el amo entendió a la perfección el plan de la humana, sin saber exactamente hacia donde iba se elevó en el aire alejándose un poco de la escena y ante la mirada sorprendida de sus súbditos.

En un santiamén Rin había llegado a la presencia de la bestia, a pesar de los rápido ataques de esta, ella lograba moverse con tal agilidad que pasaba por centímetros aquellos golpes fallidos. Corrió hasta que sintió un ardor en sus piernas, en eso una de las inmensas patas la logró golpear pero sin soltar a la vez que la lanzaba hacia arriba a metros del aire. Estando en un posición débil notó como dos patas peludas y negras subían a gran velocidad buscando dañarla.

Logró cortarlas rápidamente mientras de estas corría de nuevo aquel líquido espeso de color púrpura y parte de ella comenzaba a evaporarse en veneno.

-¡Ten cuidado Rin, es veneno!.-Gritó Ryuji.

Ella se llevó la manga de su kimono a su nariz y boca. Aún estando en el aire gritó.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!

El mencionado apretó la empuñadura de su arma y se abalanzó directo a donde su instinto le decía donde estaba el contrincante, mientras Rin aún mantenía su nariz cubierta notó como la araña perdía tiempo en quejarse del dolor que le había provocado el haberle cortado parte de sus extremidades, las cuales parecían moverse sin sentido alguno de un lado para otro.

En un momento ella logró distinguir un punto fácil para ella, mientras caía alzó sus cuchillas bañadas en su propia sangre y las arrojó a gran velocidad y en segundo se ensartaron en el cuerpo de la araña, exactamente en el capullo de su cola y en su cicatriz roja, comenzando a gemir de dolor y a retorcerse como si el daño fuese mucho más intenso de lo que se imagina. Oyuki atrapó en el aire a la humana que no apartaba la vista de la escena, cuando de repente, Sesshomaru llegó hasta la mujer araña en un segundo, y justo donde se habían ensartado las armas de la humana; ahí mismo clavó el a Bakusaiga que hizo un gran choque de energías en el cuerpo de la enemiga, un gran agujero se creó en su cuerpo, que rápidamente se comenzó a extender deshaciendo cualquier rastro de su cuerpo.

Parecía una inmensa mancha obscura que se expandía por la forma de Kumone, gimoteando, sin ver donde movía sus patas cayó desde el techo del lugar. Sin perder tiempo Sesshomaru saltó a seguirla, seguido después por sus súbditos.

Al llegar al suelo después de una nube de polvo, vieron como una sombra humanoide se tambaleaba ante ellos, al disiparse el lugar, volvieron a ver la forma humana de la mujer que con una mueca de dolor luchaba por detener el fuerte daño que en su cuerpo había sido causado.

Cayó de rodillas, mientras escupía nuevamente su veneno y su respiración se volvía agitada.

-N-ni creas... que... aquí a-acaba.

Dicho esto su cuerpo se disolvió en una estela de luz que abandonó el lugar a gran velocidad y se perdía entre las nubes.

-¡Escapa!.-Gritó Ryuji dispuesto a salir a su búsqueda.

-Déjala. Sería muy estúpida si vuelve aquí.-Dijo su señor que permanecía apartado sin poder haber visto los momentos de agonía de la enemiga. El general detuvo su curso y se incorporó.

Un largo suspiro salieron de los labios de la humana, Oyuki volvió a su forma original y los soldados del palacio comenzaron a juntarse alrededor del grupo. Observaron atónitos el lugar donde ya no había rastro alguno de la gigantesca bestia que habían visto no hace mucho. Giraron sus cabezas buscando mas detalles, notaron la armadura mullida del general, los ojos aún rojizos de la kitsune por su reciente transformación y la sangre que brotaba de las manos de la humana, además del típico callado Daiyoukai que les daba la espalda.

-Quiero que reconstruyan el palacio, tienen una semana para hacerlo. Hagan lo necesario...-Habló Sesshomaru. Fue lo único que se escuchó en el denso ambiente callado, los soldados sonrieron ante la orden y notaron la felicidad en el rostro de los otros demonios y de la chica.

Hicieron reverencia con un sonoro "¡Hai!" y enseguida todos ellos se retiraron en direcciones diferentes del lugar. Ryuji sonrió también y se dirigió a controlar su nueva tarea.

-¡Rápido! Hagan un conteo de las pérdidas, saquen a los sirvientes del refugio y orden enseguida la adquisición de materiales para el palacio.-Exclamó ante la atención de los soldados que corrían en grupos para cumplir las ordenes de su general que se retiraba.

Oyuki giró su vista a la joven que permanecía de pie a unos metros del amo sin quitarle la vista y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ante aquella escena se sintió un poco ajena a la situación, sin hacer aviso ni ruido alguno se apartó del lugar dejando solo a la extraña pareja.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Se encuentra bien Sesshomaru-sama?

El no respondió solo asintió. Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente dentro del palacio, se sintió extrañado al no saber donde estaba parado, así que tanteo con su mano hasta tocar la fría pared, con el tacto comenzó a guiarse. A penas llevaba unos pasos cuando sintió un tibio contacto en su mano libre, Rin lo tomó con gracia y comenzó a caminar logrando guiarlo entre los pasillos.

Se hubiese rehusado ante aquél gesto que el podría interpretar como de lástima. Pero algo dentro de el se apaciguó y sin decir media palabra siguió el rumbo que la humana le marcaba. Sintiendo como subían escaleras ella dijo mientras doblaban en una esquina.

-Estamos por llegar.-habló ella.

No tardo mucho en escuchar como una puerta se corría, y ella le indicó el camino a sus aposentos. El la soltó de las manos dando a entender que ya no necesitaba de su ayuda, caminó con mayor facilidad hacia su futón y se sentó a la orilla de este.

Permaneció en aquella posición cuando Rin se acercó a el con lentitud y un poco de nervios en su actuar. Con cuidado de no incomodar al Lord se paro frente a el.

-¿Que?.-Preguntó el, sintió su aroma más cerca de lo normal y enseguida notó de nuevo la mano de la muchacha sobre su frente cuando apartaba varios mechones de su rostro.

-Ya no hay mucho daño en sus ojos, un poco más y aquellas arañas hubieran devorado su vista.-Siguió examinando aquellos ojos vacíos que permanecían quietos, de pronto sintió un sonrojo en su rostro y detuvo su exploración, aprovecho ante la invidencia de su señor y contempló el rostro del demonio, tan calmado. A pesar de su vista perdida, notó lo tersa que era su piel, la perfección de sus labios y de su barbilla.

Pérdida dentro de aquellas ensoñaciones se asustó al escucharlo hablar.

-Lo más seguro que para el tercer día esto haya desaparecido.

En eso una nueva idea cruzó la mente de Rin.

-Conozco un método que tal vez sea más efectivo, lo más seguro es que pueda recuperar su vista mañana mismo.

El demonio espero que prosiguiera la humana.

-Existe una hierba que regularmente es usada para acompañar la comida, es perfecta para el mantenimiento y el mejoramiento de la vista de quien la toma. Supongo que si le hacemos una fórmula medicinal podría servirle.-Explicó ella sonriendo como siempre.

-¿Estas segura que eso ayudará?

-Si, seguirísima. La vez que fui a la ciudad visité la tienda de condimentos, la planta de la que le hablo se llama Byū (significa: vista). La compré solo para probarla dentro de los platillos que aquí se cocinan, puedo ir a preparar el remedio ahora mismo.

El no respondió, solo asintió y ella le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, espere aquí. No tardaré en prepararlo.

En un segundo escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, a lo lejos los pasos de la muchacha se perdieron. Permaneció un poco más sentado a la orilla del mueble, pero enseguida se recostó sobre la suave superficie.

Recostado boca arriba llevó su mano hacía su hombro y sintió pegajosa la sustancia que allí se encontraba, no le importo en lo más mínimo el ensuciar las sábanas, así que sin más cerró sus ojos... Pensó en todo lo que había pasado, casi desde que el había recibido la visita de su madre y de la araña Kumone. Se regaño mentalmente por haber dejado que semejante ser entrase en sus dominios, al pensarlo se imaginaba que hubiera sido mejor destruirla mucho antes teniéndola frente a frente. Recordó con desagrado las veces que ella quería pasarse de lista con él, fallando en el intento.

De pronto vino a su mente la imagen de la escena entre el general y la humana, mientras la rabia recorría por sus venas al escuchar las palabras y acciones del dragón. Había osado profanar la virgen piel de la joven a pesar de solo ser su mejilla, aquello le parecía inaudito. Apretó los puños recordando la sensación que le provocó en aquél momento, pero enseguida casi por un golpe se relajó al volver a tener en su pensamiento la escena cuando Kumone permanecía desnuda en su habitación.

_-¡Vaya!.-Esto hizo reaccionar un poco más al demonio.-Creo que he interrumpido algo...-Sus ojos se perdieron entre sus cabellos y pudo ver la pequeña lluvia salada que brotaba de los ojos de ella._

_-Lo siento...-Susurró y en ese momento salió corriendo fuera de la vista de ambos demonios._

Sintió repugnancia hacía el mismo, cuando peleó internamente con su consciencia, cuando sus sentidos se nublaron y estuvo a punto de cometer un gran error. Pero hubo algo que lo sacó de aquél panorama mental, fue que alguien apareció para impedírselo, como muchas había pasado...

Ella había estado presente en esa ocasión, aquella escena tan lastimosa para ella, evitando que cometiera un fallo pero que para ello, Rin tuvo que sentir un profundo dolor y una gran desilusión.

Desilusión...

_-Fue mi error, pensar que tal vez el me voltearía a mirar, que me diría lo que siente, que me correspondería. Pensar que estuve soñando con el durante cuatro años...-Dijo con voz cortada pero con un poco mas de calmada mientras el sentía como si aquel llanto estuviese justo frente a él, a pesar de la patética situación donde el se encontraba escondido._

¿Cuatro años? Eso quería decir que...

Se había dado cuenta ya siendo tarde, pensando en la cercanía que estuvo para perderla, sabiendo que ella se encontraba harta de su comportamiento; habiéndolo callado por bastante tiempo.

Fue como si el aire se le hubiese ido y enseguida haber regresado, al verla entrar nuevamente a su encuentro ante las puertas del palacio. Saber que ella no le podía abandonar aunque quisiera, que lucharía como lo hizo solo con ayudarlo, que sería capaz hasta de lastimarse para terminar con el enemigo. ¿Qué mas necesitaba el? Nada... tenía que admitir que aquella mujer era de admirarse. La sentía tan cercana a los de su especie, tan fuerte, tan audaz, confiada. Pero a diferencia de los youkais mantenía una fuerte voluntad, un gran encanto que sobresalía a pesar de los defectos, aquellos sentimientos dentro de ella y la gran virtud de abrir el corazón de la gente, a pesar de que ella no era consciente de ello.

Ahora se había dado cuenta de algo; la chica mantenía fuertes sensaciones hacía el. Algo que los humanos llamaban: amor y que a su vez esto pasaba de lado hacia el demonio que no prestaba atención a esto. Pero, esta vez era diferente, no sabía exactamente por que.

Pero cuando escuchó la confesión de ella, sintió un índice de felicidad. Sentía una especie de sensación como si algo que le hiciera falta en un segundo se hubiese llenado con el fragmento exacto que el necesitaba. ¿Era eso?

Se sentía... ¿correspondido?

¿Desde cuanto el gran Lord estaba esperando una respuesta de ese estilo? ¿En qué momento nació una esperanza de que ella dijera lo que sentía por el?

Hacía cuatro años se negó de todo aquél sentimiento, calló ante la presencia de sensaciones humanas, selló sus labios... pero no logró sellar su corazón. Recordó el momento en que vio por última vez a su padre.

_¿Tu tienes algo que ames, que quieras proteger?_

_-_Creo que lo tengo frente a mis ojos.-Susurró.

Esta vez era como si ya no pudiera controlar lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo, la emoción llegó a el. Que tontería... tenía el presentimiento de que se estaba repitiendo el destino de su padre.

En ese momento escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Aquí esta el remedio.-Dijo ella con un tono de felicidad, el sólo se levantó. Alcanzó a escuchar el ruido del agua, Rin había hervido las plantas haciendo un menjurje de olor extraño, con cuidado sumergió en el líquido un pedazo de tela que sacó y enseguida exprimió.

-Aún esta caliente, lo dejaré para que se enfrié un poco.-Dejó el trapo húmedo a un lado de la olla que contenía el agua. Sacó un nuevo trapo de tela y lo remojo esta vez en agua pura, lo volvió a exprimir y se acercó al demonio.

Este no se movió al sentir como ella limpiaba el rastro de sangre en su rostro, cerró sus ojos facilitándole la tarea. El líquido recorrió su rostro llevándose con el la suciedad en su cara, escuchó el respirar de la humana, y de nuevo aquel embriagante aroma lo golpeó.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron y apretó la mandíbula. Nuevamente tal vez para desgracia o suerte de él, sus sentidos se nublaron y su mente quedó en blanco... Ningún pensamiento cruzaba su mente, solo tomó con delicadeza la mano de la joven que permanecía frente el ofreciéndole cuidados. Ella detuvo su acto mirándole extrañada a los ojos.

No sintió miedo, sabía que el no le haría nada, solo le parecía extraño aquél gesto de detenerla ¿acaso no le gustaban que lo cuidarán? Pero de repente aquella pregunta se perdió en un segundo, cuando observó el siguiente movimiento del daiyoukai.

El solo bajó su mano y ella no se puso, quedando una encima de la otra sobre las sábanas suaves, Rin se abrumo con aquello y su pensamiento se apagó por varios instantes, casi por reacción entrelazó sus manos con las del demonio el cual le correspondió. Observó ambas manos juntas, y esto provocó una sonrisa en su rostro. En eso volvió su vista al Lord y lo siguiente lo dejó más que petrificada.

En varios momentos de su vida, ella soñaba con que ese momento llegará, que de verdad ocurriera. Aunque ella solo lo dejaba como un simple sueño juvenil amoroso, que no sucedería jamás, pero ahí estaba ella, frente a frente con el youkai, ambos dentro de un silencio acogedor. Notó la cercanía de ambos, y relajando sus músculos se acercó de la misma manera que el lo estaba haciendo...

Enseguida sintió un ardor en sus labios cuando rozó los de su compañero, como si hubiese sido un choque eléctrico ambos se detuvieron. Pero el y ella deseaban más que un simple roce, necesitaban conocer aquel sabor tan misterioso en sus bocas, aquella pequeña muestra había sido insuficiente para saciarlos, ahora aquello realmente era una necesidad. ¡Eso era!

De nuevo se acercaron más seguros y por fin lograron unir sus labios en un beso más completo, cerraron sus ojos al contacto. Sus bocas comenzaron a conocerse, en movimientos lentos, que cargaban de dulzura su interior. En un deseo de unirse mas, acercaron sus cuerpos, mientras ella llevaba su mano hacia la mejilla del Lord que enseguida colocó su mano libre sobre la de la humana satisfecho del calor que emanaba la humana.

El tiempo parecía eterno, sus movimientos imparables, a momentos eran lentos, en otros más rápidos. A cada segundo subía la intensidad de estos, la humedad los invadía y las pequeñas maniobras cambiaron a coquetos mordiscos entre ambos, el halaba con delicadeza el labio de ella para saborearlo y satisfacerse de su sabor, mientras ella suspiraba complacida haciendo que el deseo impaciente del Lord creciera.

Deseoso de lo que encontraría más allá, introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad de la joven que correspondía acariciando con la suya al visitante que entraba en aquella parte de su cuerpo, activando nuevas sensaciones en ellos. Para ella era su primer beso, para él, el primer beso verdadero.

Rogando por que aquello no terminase con bastante oposición de los dos se separaron ante la falta de aire de la humana. Se separaron con la respiración agitada en ambos y un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.

Miles de cosas cruzaron la mente de la muchacha, e imagino que era lo mismo con su señor. Siendo incapaz de hablar, observó los ojos del demonio que a pesar de que no lograsen enfocarla en su totalidad, sentía que ellos estaban dedicados solo para ella, que su mundo se había reducido a únicamente ellos dos y esta vez... nadie se interpondría.

Recobrando el aliento llevó su vista al remedio que esperaba ser usado, pero alcanzó a notar que seguía estando caliente... Una sonrisa ladina se asomó en su rostro, volvió su vista al youkai y se acercó de nuevo para comenzar de nuevo otra sesión de repartición de besos...

* * *

><p><em>Ufff que cosas... me ha costado mucho hacer este capítulo. Me la he pasado en cama debido a una gripe que no me deja en paz, espero que se me quite pronto, no puedo pensar estando asi XD...<em>

_Bueno pues espero les haya gustado el capítulo que pues ha salido con un poco de trabajo, pero ojalá los haya dejado satisfechos. Como han visto, en este fanfic pues pongo a un Sesshomaru más abierto. La verdad es que he visto que regularmente ponen al demonio pues bastante amm cerrado ¿me entienden? y mas que nada los monólogos o acciones importante vienen de Rin. No tengo nada contra esto, pero pues lo que hago es solo una aclaración ya que muestro a Sessh así debido a que, muchos lo creen 1OO% frío. _

_Como ustedes vieron en la serie, el llega a mostrar monólogos sentimentales, por ejemplo la segunda muerte de Rin, también los actos como cuando fue a ver a Kagura antes de su muerte, el hecho de que trato de salvarla, y la muestra compasión que tuvo hacía ella, cuando defendió a Kagome dentro del cuerpo de Naraku y demás. Entonces ¿por qué no sacarle más de esos momentos? _

_Estoy segura que les encanta estos momentos de él. No lo haré seguido debido a que se podría perder su esencia y la emoción. _

_Ahora, muchisimas gracias por los reviews que me emocionan cada vez que los leo :D espero me puedan seguir dando su opinión sobre lo que les muestro en cada capítulo; lo que sintieron, o los que les pareció, lo que deseen :)_

_Gracias a **irasue15 :D, ****serena tsukino chiba, Anxelin, LinTanya, MizakiTaisho, Kiri, NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D, Lorena, LILI, celeste, NANLIZ..**_

_****__Que como les digo; adoro leer sus comentarios :) Me hacen tener más ganas de seguir escribiendo... Espero contar con ustedes ^^_

_Por ahora me despido, ¡Saludos! Desde Qro, México :D_


	9. Planes a largo plazo

**Planes a largo plazo**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

* * *

><p>Aún mantenía aquel trapo sobre sus ojos, desde hace rato que había perdido el calor con el que había empezado pero a pesar de eso no quiso retirarlo, solo lo dejó en su lugar. Hacía ya varías horas que Rin se había ido a su habitación a descansar por orden de su señor, que le dijo que no era ningún inútil y con una risita ella se retiró dejando solo al demonio. El mismo volvió a meter el trapo en el agua para después ponerlo en sus ojos.<p>

Al principio pensaba que era un poco obsoleto aquél método debido a que su rapidez para curarse le aseguraba que en poco se recuperaría, pero debido a la insistencia de la humana, la dejó que hiciera lo necesario, al final se dejó cuidar por ella. Ahora estaba ahí recostado pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior. Sintió un escalofrió a su cuerpo debido a efectos que aún tenía el veneno de la araña en él.

Comenzó a recordar con detalle la batalla en la que fue ayudado por sus súbditos y una alegre humana. ¿Era aquello propio de el? Dejar que ellos se encargaran de SUS problemas.

_-¡Oh, si! Claro que si nos concierne... Miré como está no puede moverse, además de que usted dejó entrar a esa mujer. Le guste o no, defenderemos el palacio junto con usted.-Le espetó Rin con gran valentía en sus palabras mientras el demonio guardaba silencio, como si le concediera la razón. _

Ya había dejado de regañarse por todo aquello, aunque aún tenía su mente muy agitada como para apartarla tan rápido de todo aquel embrollo que se había ocasionado en su palacio. Cansado ya de estar recostado se incorporó sin importarle como la gasa caía de su rostro, abrió los ojos...

Oscuridad

Parecía que aún no recobraba la vista, bufó. Sentado en la orilla del futón puso sus manos a sus lados, y fue cuando notó algo.

Estaba oscuro, si. Pero podía distinguir su mano, eso era un gran progreso, giró su cabeza hacía la ventana. Caminó hacía ella y con gran libertad abrió las cortinas dejando entrar los rayos matutinos del sol, aquella luz cayó en sus ojos, y los entrecerró debido a la molestia que le ocasionaban. Ya veía, aunque por tanto tiempo sin ver el sol le molestaba. Regresó la vista a su habitación, parpadeó un par de veces y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran. Sin duda sintió un gran alivio que había recobrado la vista.

Rin tenía razón, aquél remedio resultó muy efectivo. Al posarse en ese nombre llevó su mirada hacía el costado de su futón donde sobre la mesita de madera descansaban dos cuchillas ensangrentadas pertenecientes a la muchacha pero bastante deshechas, el efecto de Bakusaiga también habían afectado sus armas, sintió una molestia al recordar que aquellas cosas habían sido un regalo de su familia. Pero no le prestó atención a esto, buscó a ambas Katanas con la mirada localizándolas en un rincón de la habitación.

Viéndolas en buen estado, decidió que ya era hora de salir de aquellas cuatro extensas paredes que lo mantenían alejado. Abrió la puerta y de nuevo sintió un ardor en sus ojos al toparse nuevamente con el astro sol, se llevó una mano para amortiguar el brillo que lo calaba, no tardo mucho en acostumbrarse, y ya se encontraba caminando por entre los pasillos. Durante su camino abajo te topó con varias miradas curiosas que lo miraban fijamente. No presto atención a esto...

Cuando iba camino al comedor un sonido llamó su atención. Levantó una oreja como lo hace un gato al escuchar el correteo de un ratón. Era un sonido agudo, pero que llevaba un ritmo lento, no era como el del viento. Giró su cabeza al final del pasillo en dirección a donde venía aquél sonido, dejó su hora de desayunar a un lado cuando giró sobre sus talones y fue camino a descubrir que era aquel ruido que lo estaba distrayendo.

Cada vez lo escuchaba más fuerte, y se daba cuenta de que era una especie de melodía ¿melodía? No tardó mucho en deducir que se trataba de una flauta, alguien estaba tocando una flauta. Esto lo extraño debido a que era la primera vez que escuchaba una melodía así y desde hace muchisimo tiempo que nadie interpretaba algo dentro de su palacio. Trató de deducir quien era, cuando el aroma de alguien lo desconcertó, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Frunció el ceño molesto y apretó el paso hacía el patio del ala sur. De pronto observó como por entre los árboles rebosantes de hojas se podía distinguir dos figuras.

Se percató de que se trataba de Rin y... de Irasue. Su madre permanecía en una silla de caoba muy fina, cubierta de terciopelo verde, a sus pies no muy lejos, se encontraba Rin tocando su instrumento con los ojos cerrados y una tranquilidad suprema. Irasue solo la miraba fijamente disfrutando mudamente de aquél pequeño espectáculo. Cuando llegó la humana terminó y abrió sus ojos topándose con la imagen del Lord.

-Lord Sesshomaru...

Este no dijo nada, solo llevó su mirada a la youkai que permanecía sentada, observándolo plácidamente. Ella suspiró y dijo mirando nuevamente a la chica.

-Debo admitir que tienes un don exquisito para la música.-Le repuso con tranquilidad, y Rin solo bajo la cabeza apenada por el cumplido. A ella le costaba creer que esas palabras estaban saliendo de la bruja. No hacía mucho ella le había dado la amenaza de que si interfería en los planes de la boda de su hijo le iría muy mal, aunque por dentro no le impresionaba el cinismo que prevalecía en la personalidad de la youkai, está miró a su hijo de pie a unos pasos de ella.

-En cuanto llegué le pedí que me entretuviera en lo que esperaba tu encuentro, he de decir que no imaginé que me lograría satisfacer con algo así.-Llevó sus ojos al rostro del Lord.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tus ojos, Sesshomaru?

¿Sus ojos?

-El remedio funcionó...-Citó Rin.-Aunque el color de sus ojos aún no regresa.

¡Ah, por eso los sirvientes lo veían de esa manera! Aún permanecían perdidos en aquél color gris, esto lo descartó en un momento volviéndose a fijar en su madre.

-¿A que has venido?.-Le dijo fríamente. Ella no se inmutó.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a mi hijo de vez en cuando?.-Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Ni tu te crees eso, vienes aquí por algo que tiene que ver con Kumone.

Ella endureció sus facciones como si hubiera sido descubierta tan pronto, bufó cansada.

-Has arruinado mi plan para tener nietos, y con ello un heredero. ¿Qué clase de hijo eres? ¿No puedes complacer ni siquiera a tu madre? Puedes besarte con la humana las veces que quieras, pero a mi ni siquiera volteas a verme...-Dijo con un tono lastimoso, fingiendo como siempre. Aunque lo que dijo provocó un rojo incesante en el rostro de Rin, que se llevó su mano a su boca, notando esto Irasue le dijo:

-¿Acaso creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? Tienes el aroma de mi hijo, tenía que reconocerlo enseguida...

Volvió a bajar la cabeza apenada, y ahora se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahí parada en la conversación de ambos demonios. Sesshomaru notó esto mirándola de reojo.

-Pues eres pésima casamentera, prefiero a alguien débil que no interfiera en mis planes, a una fastidiosa mujer que quiera tener el control... Tu debía saber eso de Kumone, y aún así no te importó.

-¿Y que? Era muy sexy esa mujer, pensé que te agradaría tenerla en tu cama...-Dijo Irasue mientras se apoyaba en su codo en uno de los brazos de la silla.

Esto pareció incomodar a la chica y Sesshomaru solo frunció los labios.

-¿Querías darme una esposa o una prostituta?.-Espetó duramente.

-Da igual, solo quiero nietos, poco me importan tus sentimientos.

Rin se sorprendió al oír eso, pues jamás había escuchado decir eso de una madre a su hijo, pero siendo Irasue ¿qué se podía esperar? Ella solo quería tener asegurado el trono, que solo su familia estuviera dentro del poder y nada mas. Siendo Sesshomaru su único hijo tenía que insistir, aunque esto a sus más de 7OO años no sentaba cabeza.

-Pero bueno, como he dicho; da igual. Seguiré buscando candidatas, tendrás que resignarte algún día, tu bien sabes porque... tu aceptaste esa misión, cuando se te dijo; jamás lo dudaste. Siempre tan directo como yo, ¿por qué das tanta guerra ahora que ya tienes que cumplir tu deber? -Ella continuó hablando sobre aquello, cuando parecía que no se daba cuenta que ahora el Lord caminaba en dirección a la chica que aún permanecía muda en el lugar, esta tampoco parecía percatarse del movimiento de su señor, y solo prestaba atención a las palabras de la youkai frente a ella.

De pronto sintió el frío contacto de la mano del amo e hizo un respingo al verlo hincarse un poco a su altura, viéndola directamente a los ojos. No pudo evitar el sonrojarse, y notó como la mano del Lord corría la tela de su kimono dejando ver su blanquecina piel, esto la dejó atónita ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Sin poder despegar su mirada de él, por fin se dio cuenta de que Irasue había cortado su monólogo, y ahora veía en silencio a la humana con un mirada dura, como si de repente su humor hubiese cambiado. Rin pudo ver que no la estaba mirando a ella exactamente, sino a una parte de su cuerpo, giró su cabeza en dirección a donde el amo había descubierto su piel y entendió que lo que veía fijamente era aquella marca que el demonio había dejado sobre ella, aquella que decían que la había marcado como 'mujer' o 'esposa' del Lord. Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago y nuevamente se sonrojo.

Pero el bufido de la youkai la distrajo y la contempló cuando se levantó de su silla. Sesshomaru se puso en pie mirándola, pasó un momento de contacto visual, un momento bastante incomodo para ella. Irasue caminó en dirección a la humana y se hincó un segundo apreciando mejor las marcas de los colmillos en el hombro de ella que no entendía que estaba pasando. Solo entendía que ahora Irasue no le quitaba la mirada ni por nada del mundo, sintió como si todo lo que ella estuviera haciendo estuviese centrado solamente en Rin.

-Saliste igual a tu padre.-Susurró mirando a la humana, se incorporó.

-Levántate...-Como un rayo Rin se paró en un segundo quedando de pie frente a la youkai que era más alta que ella, esta la miró de pies a cabeza, le dio la vuelta a su cuerpo, con una mirada acusadora, como si estuviera buscando un error. Se sentía más acosada que nunca, no podía quitar la mirada del cielo, pensando que tal vez este la consolaría en aquél momento tan confuso.

-Esta en buen estado...-¿En buen estado? ¿Que creía que era, un objeto cualquiera? Esto la irritó por lo bajo de la confusión.

-Tu solo quieres un heredero...

Ella lo miró retadora por un segundo.

-Pues si un hanyou es lo que me vas a ofrecer, esta bien. Pero no quiero nietos débiles, así que con tal de que yo acepte a un heredero híbrido, tu tendrás que dejarme sacar el youki de esta muchacha.

¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué!

¿Estaba escuchando bien? Un hanyou... eso quiere decir que... ¡Oh, Dios! Se petrificó en un segundo, mientras trataba de interpretar toda la conversación del amo y su madre. ¿Cómo? ¿Estaba planeando la procreación de un niño? ¡Y CON ELLA! ¿P-p-p-pero, por qué? Ella solo era humana, e Irasue insistía en buscar una candidata poderosa ¿Por qué Sesshomaru la esta escogiendo a ella?

¡Un hanyou! Hijo del amo... eso era imposible de creer. Haber, tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden. Uno) El amo quiere tener un heredero por órdenes de su madre, bien, hasta ahí vamos bien. Dos) Lo está pensando seriamente en tenerlo junto con la humana, la niña huérfana que el recogió como un perrito de la calle, que el cuidó que ahora vive en su palacio. Tres) Esta considerando que no le importa que sea hanyou.

Aún poniéndolo de esa manera seguía siendo igual de confuso, el quería tener un hijo con ella, tal vez por el hecho de que le tenía mas confianza a Rin que a una extraña que traiga su madre, además el dijo: "_Prefiero a alguien débil que no se interponga en mis planes..._" Ella no era pues muy fuerte en comparación con los demonios, es decir que ¿solo la quería para callarle la boca a su madre y ya? Una tristeza la invadió, pero de repente sus pensamientos se salieron de aquel camino extraño.

Si, le tiene confianza. ¿Pero, acepta tener un hanyou por hijo? A pesar de que es la única razón por la que odia a su medio hermano, por su naturaleza. Por no querer aceptar el hecho de que su honorable padre se haya enamorado de una princesa humana... Aquello le producía ese gran rencor.

De pronto algo entró en su mente, y fue una fugaz imagen de ella sobre el amo en su cama, justamente aquella vez que todo comenzó con un simple roce de labios, que no paso de una larga sesión de besos y caricias. Recordó la sensación que el le provocaba cuando con cuidado recorría un poco su kimono y llenaba de besos sus hombros, pasando por su clavículas, subiendo por su cuello y terminando en sus labios, como subía y bajaban sus manos por su espalda rozándola por encima de su ropa. Mientras ella suspiraba extasiada y con su boca jugaba con las orejas del Lord que parecía que temblaba ante el contacto húmedo y de vez en cuando soltaba un gemido ronco.

Aún tenía presente la sensación de los cabellos plateados entre sus dedos, del recorrido que hizo de sus brazos, de las caricias en su rostro, de la dulzura de su piel que ella obtenía en cada parte de tez descubierta del demonio, fascinada de como el solo levantaba un poco su cabeza dejandole depositar tiernos besos en el cuello de esté. Se incorporaron sin soltar el beso, Rin no podía creer lo extremadamente cariñoso que el amo estaba siendo con ella, sin hacer movimiento brusco, con cada roze parecía una descarga en cada uno de sus poros.

Con una sensación de mariposas en su estómago, un sonrojo intenso, se separó de él mientras ella solo le miraba a los ojos, aún sabiendo que el no la podía ver. Aprovechó para rodearlo con sus brazos por su torso, lo abrazo con tal fuerza que el no lo sintió pero ella parecía que se quedaba sin aliento, quedando así con el, sintió la mano de Sesshomaru sobre su cabeza y así permanecieron un largo rato.

Seguía inmóvil mientras la escena se repetía una y otra vez. Por fin pudo prestar atención a lo que estaban hablando ya desde que ella se había quedado nadando en sus pensamientos.

-...por favor Sesshomaru, no seas ridículo. No te permitiré que nazca un heredero débil, primero la humana tendrá que pasar por esto, además... ¿cuál es el riesgo? Ninguno, si acaso que muera.-Dijo llevándose un dedo a su mentón en una posición inocente.-Pero si eso pasa, es debido a que es extremadamente débil, y quiero suponer que si tu la has escogido es por algo y no solo por su físico, es muy hermosa esta espécimen de humana, pero eso no cambia su naturaleza.

De pronto su atención se distrajo un poco, recobró el hilo de la conversación, habían dicho algo sobre su youki... ¿Qué era eso? ¿Y para qué lo quería Irasue? ¿La quería matar?

-Vamos humana, siento como eres lo que más deseas es poder y fortaleza. ¡Todos los humanos lo quieren! ¿Es eso, no?.-Dijo volteándola a ver, mientras Rin solo la miraba algo desconcertada, aquella pregunta le parecía muy vaga. La respuesta brotó en su mente y su boca se abrió dejando salir las palabras tan fluidas como el agua.

-Con todo respeto, conociendo a los de mi especie puede ser que concuerde con usted, sin embargo hay muchas excepciones, creo que soy una de ellas. A pesar de que soy de corta estancia en este mundo, he aprendido a ver lo que es de verdad importante, para mí el poder queda muy lejos de lo que en verdad deseo, la verdad es que no comprendo a que se refiere usted excelencia con el 'youki' sin embargo si es lo que desea mi señor lo aceptaré.

Ambos demonios quedaron callados mientras Rin solo les ofrecía aquella tierna sonrisa. En eso Irasue bostezó...

-¡Cielos! Eso no era lo que quería escuchar, me la has dejado muy difícil ahora mujer.-Dijo Irasue mientras cerraba los ojos cansada.-Entonces dime tu Sesshomaru, ya que la humana respeta tu decisión, dime...

Le devolvió la mirada a su hijo, este la miró un momento y después a Rin.

-Rin...

Ella le miró.

-¿Estas segura?

La mencionada solo asintió segura e Irasue suspiró.

-Ustedes son muy raros, pero bueno, llevaremos acabo el pequeño ritual hoy mismo, al mal tiempo darle prisa.-Dijo caminando dentro del palacio, Rin no entendió lo último pero un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, caminó hacía su señor que seguía de pie en el mismo lugar.

-Amo, ¿qué exactamente lo que llaman Youki?.-Le preguntó mirándole, este sin verle le habló.

-La esencia de cada ser viviente...

-¿Y para qué quiere ella mi youki? ¿Es cómo mi alma o algo así? ¿Puedo morir?.-De nuevo las palabras se atropellaban, y Sesshomaru solo la observó de reojo tratando de adivinar lo que la humana le había dicho.

-Pregúntaselo...-Era como si le agotara el responder aquella pregunta, y el siguió el mismo camino que la bruja. Se quedó parada en el mismo lugar tratando de responderse a si mismo, creando en su mente una serie de hipótesis confusas que descartaba en un segundo, el demonio al notar la inmovilidad de la humana la miró por sobre el hombro.

-Rin camina.

Esta reaccionó y trastabillando alcanzó a su señor siguiéndole por detrás, pasaron unos metros cuando el le dijo.

-¿Por qué siempre te la pasas detrás de uno? No eres de la servidumbre, Rin. Es hora de que vayas acoplándote al papel que ahora tienes.

Aquello dejó igual de sorprendida que toda la plática de hace unos momentos.

-¿Papel, amo? Desde hace cuanto que lo tengo...

Terminando de decir esto, el ceso su paso para girarse un poco hacía ella.

-Poco importa eso, ahora tu ya tomaste tu decisión.

-¿La de venir con usted o la de sacar mi youki?.-Esto parecía sorprender al demonio que encaró una ceja.

-¿Por qué siempre haces tantas preguntas?.-Era una pregunta capciosa, así que no esperaba respuesta, más bien parecía una queja. Esto hizo sentir un pequeño nudo en Rin.

-Lo siento, es solo que he escuchado tantas cosas que parecen que no concuerdan con la realidad...-Recitó ella ante la mirada fija de su señor.

-¿Tienes miedo? o te ¿arrepientes de algo?.-Esto tenía el claro mensaje de que se refería a lo que había pasado ayer...

Ella le escuchó mientras aguardaba un momento.

-No, no me arrepiento ni en lo más mínimo.-Dijo ella asegurándose de que su voz sonara lo suficientemente convencedora pues no quería dejar rastro de duda en su señor.

Por un segundo, cuando Rin levantó su vista del suelo, creyó ver una sonrisa en la boca del amo, pero tal vez fue su imaginación. El le volvió a dar la espalda, pero por un segundo la miró por sobre su hombro con una mirada que parecía decir: "Ven..."

Ella se colocó a su lado y ambos comenzaron a caminar al mismo ritmo y espacio, ella se sentía tan extrañada en aquel momento. De niña solía caminar tras el, y muy pocas veces le siguió el paso, pero en cualquiera de los casos jamás se sintió de esa manera, sentía como si algo en aquello hubiese cambiado dramáticamente. Por un momento suspiró y sintió como si hubiese dejado algo que le pesaba, observaba los pies del Lord tratando de ver que no se equivocará con sus propios pies, no quería arruinar algo así.

Trató de perderse en el dibujado en la los mosaicos del palacio que tenían tanto brillo que ella podía ver su reflejo. En un momento fue como si se perdiera en aquél extraño paisaje, comenzó a recordar cuando caminaba por entre el pasto en compañía de dos demonios, uno muy callado y otro muy regañón, aquellas tardes de primavera, donde ella disfrutaba el recoger flores o contemplar a los pequeños animales que la rodeaban, más de una vez se sintió en una plena armonía, sobre todo estando con aquellos dos seres.

De repente, ella se sentía exactamente igual que aquella vez, con una mirada cargada de melancolía, hizo algo que hacía de niña. Estiró su mano, y esta, se topó con la mano del youkai, la tomó ligeramente y aunque el no le correspondía tampoco se resistía. Recordó que antes era diferente, debido a la altura ella solo alcanzaba a tomar una parte de la manga de su atuendo y caminaba con una tranquilidad imperturbable.

Sintiendo que se habían detenido, observó como el Lord abría una puerta que ella conocía, que solo había entrado un par de veces. Se trataba de un gran salón, pero la vez en la que ella entró se vio iluminada por la luz que se infiltraba por las puertas abiertas que daban hacía un gran balcón que podría aguardar a más de 1OO personas. Al aire libre, teniendo un espectáculo de nubes a su alrededor.

Esta vez estaba sumida en una oscuridad casi total, siento esto porque Irasue había mandado cerrar las puertas corredizas que daban al balcón, y tapó todo rastro donde se pudiera infiltrar los rayos del sol, la youkai esperaba justo en medio de la habitación mirando en dirección a su hijo. Ella al sentir su mirada, soltó la mano del demonio, y quedó en silencio.

-Muchacha, ven aquí...-Rin avanzó mientras Sesshomaru cerraba las puertas y se quedaba a ver lo que estaba pasando. Al llegar con Irasue, ella la miró a los ojos y le sonrió, pero no parecía una sonrisa amigable.

-Niña, ¿sabes lo que es el youki?.-Preguntó, ella solo tragó saliva rezando por que sus palabras no se trabaran.

-Es la fuerza de la esencia de los seres vivos...

Ella soltó un bufido irónico.

-Veo que Sesshomaru te preparó para este pequeño cuestionario.-Dijo mirando al mencionado.

-Así es, es la fuerza de la esencia, de cada ser vivo. Toda planta, animal, humano, demonio y demás lo tiene... todo lo que tenga vida mejor dicho. Nosotros los youkais somos seres que nuestra esencia esta a flor de piel, que tenemos toda la fuerza de nuestro cuerpo bajo nuestras manos...

-¿Por eso los llaman demonios?.-Preguntó Rin.

-No, siendo nuestras acciones, desastrosas para los humanos nos impusieron ese nombre, aunque eso es un dato antiquísimo. Solo se trata de que nosotros podemos controlar todo nuestro potencial, los humanos... no.

Esto parecía dejar algo dudosa a la chica.

-Cada esencia es diferente, puede estar relacionado con algo dentro de este mundo, un animal, una sensación, una estación. Yo, soy una Daiyoukai, y mi esencia es la luna, siendo viajera de la noche, de las sombras y las ilusiones.

-Entonces ¿a que se refiere con sacar mi youki?

Esto pareció divertir a la mujer de cabellos plateados, que la rodeó.

-Me refiero, a que sacaré tu potencial, aquello que los diferencia de nosotros.

-¿Un demonio?.-Preguntó un poco asustada.

-No, solo serás más fuerte. Pero no cambiaras tu naturaleza, podrás tener algunas características de nosotros, tal vez la longevidad, puede ser que te hagas más resistente...

-¿Y todo eso para qué?.-Esto hizo que ella encarará una ceja.

-Es obvio; siento tu más fuerte. El bebé también lo será, no será un simple hanyou... Tu has accedido y ahora cumplirás con tu palabra.

De nuevo aquél tema, el nerviosismo volvió a invadir sus sentidos. Sentía la mirada gélida de su señor sobre su nuca, y se preguntó internamente que estará pensando en esos momentos, de verdad ¿el estaba aceptando algo así?

En eso Rin se preguntó algo... ¿por qué hacía todo eso? En su interior, sabía la respuesta, aunque era algo extrañada la verdad. Aquél momento en el que solo se quedo con el, le correspondió a ella y viceversa ¿no es así? El amo la tenía una posición... sentimental. Realmente, se regaño internamente al no verlo tan claro como el agua, el le quería; a su manera claro está.

Podrá ser frívolo, pero a veces cuando el corazón reacciona de verdad, todo eso, el orgullo y demás se pierde en un segundo...

Volvió su vista a Irasue que comenzó a hacer unos movimientos con sus manos, como si tuviese una pelota entre ellas. Una pequeña esfera de energía emergió de ambas palmas y crecía considerablemente hasta tomar la forma de una gran pelota. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Exactamente, ¿a que fue a lo que accedió?

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola de nuevo!:D Ya por fin ya estoy curada de la gripe ^^ ya pude escribir este capitulo, aunque además de eso es que no tenía mucha inspiración... Tenía la idea, sin embargo no sabía como plasmarla con palabras exactas, pero bueno ya al final ya salió y aquí esta... <em>

_Saben, comienzo a sentir miedo... Siento que si dejo este fic aunque por un fin de semana, me llegarán cartas diciéndome que me ira mal si no continuó ñ_ñ' Que tiernos son... hahahahaha pero bueno, me gusta que me lo exigan (por así decirlo) es divertido :D_

_Doy las gracias por los seguidores, y les pido de favor que pues comenten y me digan que opinan, si hay algo que nos les gusta o nolose una simple opinión, espero contar con uds para los siguientes capítulos :D_

_Sin más que decir... me despido ¡Saludos! Desde México._


	10. Youki

**Youki **

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

* * *

><p><em>El amo la tenía una posición... sentimental. Podrá ser frívolo, pero a veces cuando el corazón reacciona de verdad, todo eso, el orgullo y demás se pierde en un segundo...<em>

_Volvió su vista a Irasue que comenzó a hacer unos movimientos con sus manos, como si tuviese una pelota entre ellas. Una pequeña esfera de energía emergió de ambas palmas y crecía considerablemente hasta tomar la forma de una gran pelota. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Exactamente, ¿a que fue a lo que accedió?..._

Su vista volvió a la realidad y se concentró en aquella maniobra que Irasue estaba haciendo con sus manos, la energía parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Ya era lo suficientemente grande como una cabeza, pero emitía un resplandor color azul al igual que su consistencia, parecía agua encapsulada. Sin embargo ella podía sentir como palpitaba y a la vez parecía soltar una especie de aire gélido. Sintió un escalofrío con el cambio brusco de temperatura, en un segundo escuchó como soltaba un pequeño tintineo, como si alguien tocase una pequeña y delicada campana.

De pronto fue constante, era un sonido tan relajante. Que parecía que hipnotizaba, se centró en solo aquello y su mente se nubló.

Del otro lado de la habitación Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de reproche viendo como Rin caminaba a pasos sumamente lentos hacía lo que su madre hacía, se acercó hacía el par de mujeres, pero quedando todavía a distancia, solo se colocó cerca para ver. Realmente ella había quedado hipnotizada, sus ojos se hundieron en la oscuridad, su brillo desapareció y solo mostraban el vacío. Tal vez ella no lo notaba, pero poco a poco estiró su mano hacía la esfera de energía, Irasue contemplaba esto complacida mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, sus ojos dorados relampaguearon justo cuando Rin estuvo a punto de tocar aquella extraña energía, pero sin hacer respingo, vio como en un segundo aquella cosa se hizo casi del tamaño de un chicharo, pero no perdía esplendor, ni color.

¿Qué es eso?

Se preguntaba internamente la muchacha, pero parecía que su cuerpo no reaccionará, solo sabía que quería acercarse más, para descubrir que era aquello ante sus ojos, casi sin pensar estiró su mano y en un segundo cambió su tamaño a ser muy pequeño. Pero seguía siendo igual de tentador, ahora solo se encontraba ella en aquella oscura habitación, creía recordar que antes estaba acompañada pero tal vez fue su imaginación. Ahora solo tenía una sola cosa en su mente...

-¿No crees que ya es mucho teatro?.-Habló el Daiyoukai, la humana seguía embobada con aquello.

-Déjame divertirme Sesshomaru...-Decía ella con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero su hijo solo la flanqueó con la mirada tétrica de siempre, ella bufó cansada.

-Esta bien, no se porque tienes que ser tan aguafiestas...

En eso hizo un movimiento con almas palmas como si diera un aplauso pero atrapando entre sus extremidades la esfera de luz, Rin parecía aterrada, no se movía pero sus ojos marcaban una fuerte confusión sin responder. Irasue abrió sus palmas delicadamente como si mostrase un pequeño pajarillo, alzó un dedo, y aquella inmensa esfera resplandeciente ahora se había convertido en una pequeña gota de agua.

-Muy bien humana, dime, ¿estas dispuesta a dejar expuesto tu yuki a pesar de los riesgos que lleva?

Con gran lentitud Rin asintió mudamente si dejar de ver su objeto preciado, Irasue rió.

-Bien, entonces niña. Muéstranos lo que tienes.

Dicho esto los ojos de la chica cambiaron drásticamente a un color azul agua, semejante al de la gota de poder, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Esta vez Sesshomaru prestó más atención a lo que veían sus ojos, observó como pequeñas ondas de energía salían de Rin haciendo que su cabello se meciera como si estuviese a pleno aire, el confiaba en que ella lograría esa prueba...

La youkai estiró su brazo y dejó la pequeña porción de agua a pocos centímetros de la muchacha, la cual al ver esto cerró sus ojos y bajo su cabeza esperando sentir aquella extraña presencia.

Con cuidado, sin hacer ruido ni movimientos bruscos, aquello se desvaneció en el dedo de Irasue para caer sobre la cabeza de la humana, sin embargo se detuvo a casi milímetros de tocar su cuero cabelludo, era como algo impidiese que llegará, en eso Rin tomó un extraño resplandor azul que comenzaba a emanar su cuerpo, fuera de aquella habitación, alrededor de todo el palacio comenzaba a caer una tierna lluvia, sin presencia de oscuras nubes ni ráfagas arrebatadoras.

Todos los demonios del palacio se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba pasando en el salón principal y muchos de ellos abandonaron sus puestos para ir a ver, se juntaron silenciosamente ante el portal cerrado que resguardaba el acontecimiento que se llevaba acabo. Entre la gente, Ryuji, Oyuki y Jaken se abrieron paso.

-¡Dejen pasar!.-Decía Oyuki haciendo varios movimientos con su cola en forma de protesta. Al llegar a la puerta vio el demonio dragón pegaba su oreja a la ancha puerta, pero debido a esto era casi imposible escuchar lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación.

-Rin está adentro ¿qué rayos esta pasando?.-Se preguntó Oyuki sin apartar la vista de las puertas como si con la mirada lograse traspasar la ancha caoba. Todos los demonios ahí presentes guardaron un silencio imperturbable sin poder despegarse de aquél lugar. Por sentido común sabían que el amo y su madre se encontraban dentro y debería de ser la principal razón para que ellos se apartaran de ahí, sin embargo había algo más ahí dentro, algo que parecía tan extraño... como si los llamará en susurro.

-Jaken, ¿a que ha venido Lady Irasue?.-Preguntó el hombre de cabellos dorados.

-No estoy enterado de eso, general Sohna. Estaba con Rin hace un rato, pero no se que pasó después debido a que llegó el amo.

Al escuchar esto, todos devolvieron la vista al lugar. Oyuki tragó saliva y apretó los puños, en eso se dio media vuelta.

-Muy bien, sea lo que sea. No podemos interferir, todos aquí conocen al amo, así que será mejor que por el bien de ustedes, se retiren a reanudar sus actividades.

Se escucharon varios cuchilleros en protesta, pero tenían que admitirlo... en verdad era peligroso permanecer ahí, sobre todo si los dos youkais más poderosos estaban del otro lado de aquella puerta. Lentamente, algunos en grupo y otros en individual se separaron y se alejaron por los pasillos, algunos tuvieron que recibir varias miradas penetrantes de la kitsune para que se fuera. Al final solo quedó el soldado, el demonio sapo y ella.

-Creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos. No podemos interrumpir sea lo que sea que este pasando ahí dentro.-Recitó Jaken, aunque algo decepcionado por no saber nada. Los otros dos guardaron silencio.

-Si, deberíamos irnos. Pero no me importa el amo, la que me importa es Rin-Chan. Algo esta pasando con ella ahí dentro, de repente se ha sentido una presencia fuera lo común... -Afirmó Oyuki

-Tienes razón, es por eso que todos se juntaron aquí. Pero es imposible conocer aquello, el amo no haría nada arriesgado para ella, tendremos que esperar.

Esto dejó preocupada a la mujer, pero enseguida una mano tranquilizadora se posó sobre su hombro, Ryuji la miró con una sonrisa. Ella se la correspondió aunque con algún trazo de inseguridad, calladamente comenzaron a caminar lejos de aquél lugar, rogando porque todo salga bien. Sin saber que pasaba, se alejaron por el pasillo...

Dentro, Rin permanecía inmóvil con aquél peculiar color en sus ojos y aquellas manifestaciones. Irasue solo observaba la energía que comenzaba a desaparecer dentro del cuerpo de la humana y el amo la veía con los brazos cruzados.

Nuevamente en un tintineo aquella gota desapareció en un segundo dejando un resplandor salir del cuerpo de la chica. Abrió sus ojos; aún sin expresión, de pronto el lugar cambió en un segundo, aquellas paredes desaparecieron enseguida, el frío suelo fue sustituido por un inmenso campo de pasto, se lograba ver al sol en todo su esplendor, se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros y el cielo con su tono azul.

-¿Qué es esto?.-Se preguntó el Lord.

-Son los pensamientos de la niña, está mostrando el panorama de su ser interior.

¿Aquello era lo que ocultaba el alma de esa mujer? Un extenso campo bañado en verde y decorado con tiernos colores que sobresalían en forma de flores, Sesshomaru recordó uno que otro momento cuando el no le prestaba atención a ninguno de estos paisajes, pero su peculiar acompañante de viaje se entusiasmaba cada vez que veía aquello, esos momentos parecían parpadeos para el Lord, no les prestaba mucha atención. Pero fue como si una oleada de calidez lo invadiera, esta vez podía comparar lo que veían sus ojos con la chica y saber que existía una perfecta armonía.

La paz que transmitía el lugar y la vitalidad de Rin se unían en un perfecto compás, se juraría que ella podría pasar por una flor dentro de aquel lugar pero sobresaliendo en belleza, aroma y colores.

Efectivamente, aquel lugar era el perfecto reflejo que ella mostraba dentro de su sonrisa, de la gracia de sus ojos y la ternura de sus palabras. Escuchó como dentro del paisaje se abría un riachuelo que pasaba justo delante del cuerpo de la chica, ella solo se inclinaba un poco para beber agua.

Seguía tan inexpresiva como desde el primer momento que todo aquel ritual comenzó. Irasue avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella, pero Rin parecía no querer mirarla, parecía ignorarla en su totalidad, la youkai se inclinó un poco para poner su lánguido y pálido dedo debajo de su mentón y hacer levantar su rostro. Se topo nuevamente con aquellos ojos azules tan extraños dentro de los cuales solo su reflejo podía distinguir.

Acercó sus labios al oído de la chica y susurró:

-Despierta ya...

En ese momento aquél panorama se detuvo por completo, el viento ya no soplaba, las flores ya no se mecían, el agua ya no corría y aquél aroma desapareció. Irasue se alejó unos pasos, estiró sus manos hacía abajo e hizo un ademán como si levantará algo de gran peso, una gran oleada de aire chocó con el cuerpo de Rin que no se movía ni un milímetro.

Se escuchó el estruendo de un vidrio al romperse, y en seguida Rin hizo un brusco movimiento echando su cabeza hacía atrás mientras sus ojos recobraban su brillo y varias lágrimas se escapaban de ellos cayendo hacia el suelo, su mirada seguía perdida, pero entrecerró sus ojos observando el suelo, su labio comenzó a temblar, y las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente en sus ojos.

-Papá... Mamá...-Susurró, Sesshomaru levantó una de sus orejas como si aquel comentario lo hubiese alterado su frívola imagen.

-Parece que tenía una pesadilla.-Dijo Irasue con una sonrisa, tal vez a ella le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente.

La chica sollozaba quedamente mientras yacía en el suelo sentada sobre sus piernas, nuevamente la youkai se acercó, Rin la miró de nuevo, el color de sus ojos seguía siendo azules.

-Humana, muéstrame.

De repente una oleada de energía volvió a salir del cuerpo de la chica, tan fuerte que varios de los objetos que estaban en pequeños estantes cayeron haciéndose añicos. En una imagen tan extraña como la del campo se abrió ante los ojos grises del Lord, del cuerpo de ella salían en pleno vuelo mariposas de colores, y después de estas, emergieron de su cuerpo dos inmensas alas, de la misma naturaleza que las de las mariposas.

El ambiente tomó un tono azulado, parecía que era una habitación de agua, un tintineo se escuchaba por lo bajo, como si fueran cientos de voces que hablaran a la vez, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sorprenderse de cierta manera que se acercó para apreciar más de cerca aquél raro espectáculo, aquellas nuevas extremidades eran tan raras como de gran tamaño.

Parecía que eran hechas de humo, que permanecía en el aire sin perder mucho la forma de las alas, emergía de la humana una extraña esencia que comenzaba a crecer considerablemente...

-Ser terrenal que del aire vives, que el tiempo te extingue y que son tan efímeros tus sueños, crece en desmedida aquella energía que tu ser escondía que tu alma tenía y que ahora admiras. Contempla la grandeza de tu existencia, el cambio de tu naturaleza que ahora cambia en una hojeada del aire, que alimenta tu espíritu y ahora también tu cuerpo.-Recitó Irasue mientras dibujaba en el aire dibujos que parecían mover en movimientos delicados la energía que se formaba en pequeñas ondas que bailaban alrededor de la humana.

-Muestra tu transformación, lo que llevas en tu interior y que ahora sale de su prisión.

Al decir esto, un fuerte viento comenzó a correr dentro de la habitación que ahora mecía con brusquedad los cabellos platinados de ambos demonios. Aquella gota mágica volvió a salir de la cabeza de la muchacha casi sin haber sido alterada, tal y como se había introducido en ella. Cerró sus ojos completamente, y abrió su boca, mientras lo que comenzó a salir de ella parecía el mismo viento primaveral, el romper de las olas en la roca, el aroma de las flores y el destello de las estrellas...

_Es fácil decir; "Te voy a extrañar..."_

_Se siente morir, no puedo engañar,_

_a un corazón, que supo amar..._

_con otra razón aparte de dar._

_No siento tu voz, no escuchó tu hablar._

_Presiento que dos, es un número impar._

_No puedo seguir, sin tu respirar._

_Entiende que yo; solo quiero llegar._

_No puedo volar, si no están tus pasos_

_que tienen el tiempo de ti..._

_No quiero volar, sin que extiendas tus brazos_

_y sientas la brisa en tu rostro;_

_y te mojes de mi..._

¿Cantar? Ella comenzó a interpretar una melodía desconocida para ambos, pero que con aquella voz parecía el canto de varios ángeles, la belleza de paisaje y el poder de la vida. No se sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que eso significaba, solo la escuchaban y no lograron evitar sentir un respingo al escucharla.

-¿Una mariposa? Su poder recae ¿en una mariposa? ¡Que extraños son los humanos!.-Dijo Irasue observando a lo lejos la apacible figura de la chica que había callado y quedado quieta en esa posición. Pero el Lord aún no podía entender que era exactamente lo que había sucedido. ¿Eso se pondría considerar un youki?

Notó como siguió subiendo el nivel de energía, pero parecía que era sin control...

-Se esta excediendo, si ella no logra detenerse; morirá.-Citó Irasue aunque con la vaguedad en sus palabras, como si aquello fuese cualquier cosa, el Lord llevó sus ojos al ver como de la nariz de ella corría varias gotitas de sangre, esta haciendo un esfuerzo demasiado grande, se estaba saliendo de los extremos y ahora comenzaba a sentir una inquietud donde dentro de ella deseaba que aquello acabase para la humana.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella.

-Yo que tu, no me acercaba. No sabes como puede reaccionar su poder, no quiero decir que te afecte, pero la energía puede ser que se destruya y te manches de sangre ¿vale la pena?

El ignoró este comentario y no se detuvo en su pasiva caminata, teniéndole frente, solo la miraba desde arriba con cierto aire de superioridad.

-Rin, detente..- Habló.

Como el agua que escapa por un agujero, el color desapareció mientras el café chocolate regresaba a ella, las alas desaparecían y el ambiente volvía al ser de antes, pero ella ya no pudo mantenerse erecta y su cuerpo cayó hacía atrás. Sus ojos se desvanecieron y un par de brazos albinos la sostuvieron antes de darse un golpe. Al tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, la observó; la gotas de sangre habían dejado de correr por su nariz, pero ahora temblaba salvajemente y una fiebre se disparó enseguida, ella gimió debido al dolor y ya no hizo movimiento alguna si acaso su temblar.

-Vaya, creo que resistió, asegúrate que logré sobrevivir de este día. Sino, seguiré buscando candidatas.-Dicho esto Irasue salió del lugar, sonrió al escuchar el sonido de como el Lord sacaba su látigo verde de su mano y se estrellaba contra la pared fallando con su objetivo, la youkai soltó una risa malévola y desapareció del lugar en una esfera de luz.

Nuevamente el lugar se llenó con la presencia de los sirvientes del palacio que observaban sin entrar la figura del amo hincado. Este se levantó con Rin en brazos y Oyuki salió de la multitud.

-¡Rin-chan!.-Exclamó, corriendo a ella. Observó su estado, su piel ardía con un color pálido y en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.-Preguntó la kitsune sin recibir respuesta.

Los sirvientes abrieron camino al paso del Lord que ahora se dirigía a un nuevo lugar. Oyuki siguiéndole de cerca al igual que las gemelas, notaron como el la introducía en su habitación, y enseguida la depositó el futon. Ella gimió al movimiento y su rostro se descompuso de dolor. Oyuki enseguida ordeno traer agua y unas gasas, tocó la frente de la humana.

-¡Esta ardiendo!.-Exclamó asustada sabiendo que para una simple humana aquello podría ser mortal.

Cuando Sesshomaru se iba a separar del lugar algo lo detuvo; una débil mano lo tomó de su atuendo, mientras su respiración entrecortada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara con velocidad. Su rostro se llenó de sudor y ya no pudo contener el agarre haciendo que su mano cayera pesadamente.

A pesar de esto, el Lord habló:

-Más vale que siga viva para cuando vuelva...

Todas las presentes le miraron asustadas debido a la advertencia.

-Pero ella esta pidiéndole que se quede ¿no lo notó?.-Dijo Oyuki alterada, observando al Lord en el umbral.

-No soy de utilidad aquí, más vale que obedezcan...

Dicho esto, corrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar perdiéndose sus pasos por los pasillos.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno no ha sido muy largo este capítulo, pero es esencial para esta estación. Espero les haya gustado, y también espero sus comentarios... no importa que me digan que me quieren hacer buddu y demás cosas ñ_ñ'<em>

_Trataré de subir los capítulos lo más pronto que pueda, aunque esperen a que me den mis ataques de inspiración XD_

_Ah y la canción que interpreta Rin se llama "El tiempo de Ti" :)_

_Espero contar con uds Sin mas que decir ¡Saludos! Desde México._


	11. Electricidad

**Electricidad**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

* * *

><p>Eran horas ya pasadas de la madrugada, una pequeña vela se mantenía encendida dentro de la habitación del amo, alumbrando el pálido, sudoroso y tembloroso rostro de una joven humana, que parecía mantener una batalla entre sus pesadillas. Su cara se descomponía cada segundo, llevaba horas sin despertar desde lo último que había ocurrido.<p>

_-Más vale que siga viva para cuando vuelva..._

_Todas las presentes le miraron asustadas debido a la advertencia._

_-Pero ella esta pidiéndole que se quede ¿no lo notó?.-Dijo Oyuki alterada, observando al Lord en el umbral._

_-No soy de utilidad aquí, más vale que obedezcan..._

_Dicho esto, corrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar perdiéndose sus pasos por los pasillos._

Oyuki volvió a fruncir el ceño recordando la insensibilidad de su señor, tenía que admitir que en todos sus años, jamás sentía tanta rabia hacia el, como en ese instante al tener frente a ella a la débil muchacha que luchaba por recuperarse. Apartado, de pie y apoyado en una esquina Ryuji no quitaba los ojos del lecho donde Rin permanecía, desde que había entrado se había escondido tras un silencio inquebrantable, no se había movido ni un centímetro; a pesar de la Kitsune le suplico por que fuese a descansar.

Pero el se negó, quería estar presentes por si cualquier cosa pudiese pasar. Estando cruzados de brazos, apretó sus dedos contra su brazo, al ver por el mediodía, el estado en el que el Lord había sacado a la chica del gran salón, no podía contener la confusión; sin embargo un gran enojo apareció en él cuando el demonio se largó del lugar sin decir palabra y al parecer; sin pensar en la humana. Aquello le molestó tanto, pero no dijo nada, subió y permaneció vigilante en la habitación.

Se podría decir que todo el castillo tuvo casi la misma reacción, desconcertados veían como el youkai se alejaba a paso veloz del palacio, como si no quisiera estar en aquél lugar, o si huyera de lo que había pasado, dejando un mensaje de que no mantenía importancia alguna sobre lo que había acontecido. Muchos se lamentaban por la humana, debido a que sabían que ella le tenía mucho aprecio...

Lo que hizo el Daiyoukai no fue muy lindo de su parte, si Rin despertaba y se enteraba de que el amo se había ido en cuanto ella enfermó; se deprimiría bastante. Solía hacer eso cuando se estrellaba contra ella las muestras de frialdad del demonio.

Las youkais encargadas de la cocina, se pusieron alerta sobre cualquier pedido medicinal que pudiera surgir para la chica, si bien; al principio casi nadie le prestaba atención, pero Rin había logrado dejar una fuerte impresión con los del palacio después de la batalla contra Kumone, los sirvientes no podían creer lo que escuchaban de los soldados que fueron testigos de la fuerza de la muchacha en combate contra un demonio, además de haber ayudado al gran Sesshomaru (esto lo último no lo divulgaban, era demasiado delicado como para cuchichearlo entre los pasillos)

Después de aquello, ella logró convertirse en el centro de atención, excepto que ella no lo sabía. No se daba cuenta de las miradas de interés tras sus espaldas, ni la atención con la que de pronto los sirvientes le tenían. En alguna ocasión Jaken se lo había mencionado, sin embargo ella no prestó atención alguna hacia esto.

En ese instante, el demonio sapo entró con tres tazas de porcelana llenas de té, ademas de una cara bastante preocupada, enseguida cerró la puerta.

-Aún no despierta ¿cierto?.-Preguntó acercándose a la kitsune estirándole la bandeja, y ella tomó de ahí una taza de humeante té, hizo lo mismo con el guerrero.

-No y lo peor es que las medicinas no parecen funcionar. No mejora ni un poco...-Murmuró la mujer zorro.

-Jaken ¿El amo ya regresó?.-De pronto habló Ryuji.

Jaken le miró enseguida y apunto de negar todo escucharon unas campanas, provenientes de la entrada principal. Los tres giraron velozmente la cabeza, todos sabían que significaba eso; regresó...

Tan rápido como la luz, Oyuki y Ryuji salieron de la habitación y se colgaron de la pequeña barda que rodeaba la orilla del palacio, murmuraron groserías al ver como una densa niebla cubría lo últimos dos pisos, imposible ver el suelo. La luna resplandecía en lo más alto del manto nocturno y el silencio reinaba después de que aquellas campanas; callaron. Se separaron los dos demonios y salieron corriendo para bajar las escaleras, siendo seguidos torpemente por Jaken que con la respiración agitaba veía imposible seguir el paso de aquellos seres.

Bajaron a gran apuro las escaleras, se podía escuchar los pasos fuertemente, y se toparon con varios sirvientes que en un segundo les perdían de vista. En un punto de su recorrido sin siquiera llegar a su destino se detuvieron secamente con una mirada llena de sorpresa. Un aroma desconocido, pero una esencia reconocible...

Enseguida Ryuji reanudo su carrera, seguido de una confundida Oyuki, no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar al filo de la entrada principal, desde el techo rojo del palacio, lograron ver como dos silueta se abrían paso dentro de la niebla, una más alta que otra; el amo y... un humano.

¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto ya se olvido de Rin? ¿Tan fácil es para él cambiarla, así sin mas? ¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¿De verdad no tiene corazón? ¿Será cierto la historia de que el mismo devoró su corazón con sus actos sin misericordia ni pizca de remordimiento? Esto se esta saliendo de la raya...

Pensaba Ryuji mientras notaba que era una muchacha la que acompañaba al amo, rápidamente las gemelas neko llegaron al encuentro con dos linternas, alumbraron el lugar por donde caminaba. Exasperado hasta el límite Ryuji le puso frente al amo que no hizo ningún gesto, solo le miró a los ojos, aún con el tono gris en ellos...

-Apártate...

Pero el no se movió.

-¿Tiene idea de lo que Rin esta teniendo que pasar? Por su estúpida elección, ahora ella esta luchando por su vida...

Oyuki palideció al ver aquella escena, observaba sin decir palabra alguna como el demonio dragón estaba firmando su acta de muerte, pero esto no parecía importarle a el que no apartaba la vista del youkai.

En eso su vista se posó en la muchacha que estaba a su lado, con unas ropas extrañas y con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro ante las palabras del rubio frente a ella. Su cabello era negro, alborotado y largo, ademas de unos ojos castaños, fácilmente podría pasar como la hermana mayor de Rin.

-Sesshomaru, rápido. Llévame con ella.

El mencionado sin apartar la vista de Ryuji habló.

-Haruka, Haruhi...

Ambas levantaron sus orejas y miraron al amo.

-Llévenla a la habitación de Rin, enseguida.-Dicho esto, las neko asintieron y se acercaron a la humana con una pequeña reverencia.

-Por aquí señorita.-Dijeron al unísono, adentrándose nuevamente en el palacio seguidas por la chica, dejando atrás una pelea de miradas; una frívola y la otra llena de rabia, Oyuki iba hablar cuando el Daiyoukai la interrumpió.

-Fue su decisión... Ella saldrá viva.

Dicho esto tan solo rodeó a un extrañado demonio y continuó su paso por el camino que anteriormente la humana había seguido. La kitsune igual de desconcertada se acercó al demonio y lo sacó de sus pensamientos al posar su mano sobre su hombro.

-Estuviste a punto de tomar tu suicido...-Murmuró ella, pero el no tomó importancia al comentario.

-Será mejor que vayamos con ellos, hay que ver que rayos esta pasando.-Añadió.

Ryuji asintió y al igual que los últimos, giraron sobre sus talones para dirigirse nuevamente al cuarto del amo. No tardaron mucho en alcanzarle, nuevamente Ryuji se cruzó de brazos con una gesto de desaprobación mientras no dejaba de ver de arriba a abajo a la chica que subía tras las gemelas y el amo. Oyuki le miró preocupada de que su amigo vaya a hacer algún otro acto suicida. Al llegar frente a la habitación, antes de poder abrir la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un pequeño demonio dando pequeños saltos.

-¡Par de insensibles! ¿¡Por qué siempre me dejan atrás!

Pero cayó su boca al sentir un pie sobre el perteneciente el Lord. Los demás miraron con una gotita en la cabeza la escena y entraron rodeando al sapo que tenía una marca de pisada en medio de su rostro.

-De nuevo siendo maltratado ¿Eh, Jaken?.-Dijo la humana, enseguida este se levantó con una vena saltando en su cabeza y volviendo a dar saltos malhumorados.

-¡Ah, la humana escandalosa! ¿Qué haces aquí Kagome? Espero que no se te haya ocurrido traer a ese tonto de Inuyasha que ni siquiera soportamos aquí decir su nombre.

-Pero lo acabas de decir...

-... ehh... bueno...

-Jaken.-Habló el Lord.

El mencionado se dio vuelta asustado dando una reverencia.

-Si amo...

-Cállate.-Finalizó, sin mirarlo.

En eso el par de demonios comprendieron a la perfección de quien se trataba, Rin siempre les había hablado de ella... la esposa del medio hermano del amo. La sacerdotisa que viene de otro mundo quinientos años adelante, reencarnación de la poderosa meiko Kikyo y la que derrotó junto con el hanyou al terrible Naraku. Se sintieron apenados al pensar en lo que habían creído momentos atrás con la presencia de la chica ahí.

-Todos, salgan de aquí. Excepto tu...

Nadie se movió ni un milímetro, solo lo miraron fijamente. El Lord no despegaba la mirada de Rin que parecía que por fin había mantenido un sueño mas o menos tranquilo y su respiración había disminuido pero no se había normalizado por completo.

Oyuki tuvo que empujar (literalmente) al demonio dragón para que saliera de la estancia, pero no dejaba de girar su cabeza sobre su hombre para no perder detalle de la escena, tras de el, lo último que vio fue a la humana frente al futón y al Lord en una esquina.

Al cerrarse las puertas, un crudo y denso silencio permaneció en la estancia. Kagome no apartaba la vista de la joven que permanecía tendida frente ella, con un gesto de molestia se acercó a ella, estiró su mano para tomar la temperatura de su frente, sin embargo, a unos cuantos centímetros...

La meiko se detuvo en seco, más bien 'algo' la detuvo, no se pudo mover al sentir tieso su cuerpo, Sesshomaru encaró una ceja desconcertado y en eso del cuerpo de Rin salió una pequeña carga de energía color azul que comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, Kagome no podía ignorar aquél dolor que le estaba provocando el estar cerca de ahí.

-Es... c-como si fuera... e-electricidad...-Musitó con un poco de esfuerzo al no poder separarse de aquél lugar.

-¿Qué es eso?.-Preguntó el demonio, pero en seguida apartó aquella atención al ver como la sacerdotisa cerraba sus ojos fuertemente y esta vez una energía proveniente de ella comenzaba a pasar al cuerpo de Rin, dos cargas; una de color azul y la otra de color amarillo parecían danzar uniendo dos cuerpos.

Con bastante rigidez, Kagome movió su mano y la colocó en la frente de la muchacha que comenzaba a mostrar gestos de dolor nuevamente.

-Rin, necesito que me ayudes.

La mencionada abrió sus ojos y nuevamente Sesshomaru observó como aquel brillo había desaparecido dejando un par de ojos cafés totalmente vacíos inexpresivos.

La mayor se hincó a un lado del futón donde la chica descansaba y entrelazaba sus manos. El demonio solo observaba desde la esquina como ambas energías subían de magnitud invadiendo la habitación y parecía como si le estuviesen dando golpes a el.

-Se supone que tienes que calmar su youki.-Susurró el.

-Sesshomaru, esto no es sencillo... Es necesario estabilizar la energía de ella; sino acabará matándose así misma en su intento de luchar contra esto que esta pasandole.

En eso Rin abrió sus labios y comenzó a tararear, otra vez aquella melodía tan preciosa, y su voz se volvía tan angelical como aquella vez. Esto desconcertó a la sacerdotisa, sin embargo algo la distrajo al sentir aquella energía más abrumadora y los hombros dejó caer en el suelo tratando de levantarse, cerró sus ojos salvajemente.

-E-esta... incrementándose...

Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, necesitaba levantarse o sino no sería de ayuda en ese momento y Rin moriría sin duda alguna. En ese momento sintió unos brazos que la tomaron de se posaron en sus hombros y la levantaron, con esfuerzo abrió sus ojos y pudo ver al demonio ayudarla a incorporarse sin apartar la mirada de la más joven.

Kagome entendió que aunque no lo mostrará, Sesshomaru no soportaba ver así a su protegida y que haría por ella lo que fuese, sino; no hubiese dejado su orgullo a un lado para irle a pedir ayuda. Pensando en esto, frunció el ceño decidida, notó como el demonio hacía una pequeña mueca dando a entender que el también resentía la energía de ambas humanas.

Ambos seres se incorporaron y no se apartaron de aquel lugar, la melodía subía de volumen, la energía también aumentaba y el dolor de la humana igualmente aunque su cuerpo no lo mostrase, de pronto una pequeña gota de sangre corrió de la nariz de Rin y corrió por su rostro.

-Le estamos haciendo daño.-Dijo el demonio.

-No, ella no esta aceptando mi energía... Sesshomaru, pasa delante mio.-Aún con dolor hablaba con la humana, el demonio dudoso se separó de ella y tomando un respiro se acercó nuevamente.

Estiró su mano y la colocó en la frente de Rin y sintió el choque de energías tras sus venas, sus pupilas palpitaron y cambiaron a color rojo. En ese momento Kagome pudo separarse de la muchacha, tomó su mano que aún no respondía, sin embargo una nueva preocupación salió.

-¡Sesshomaru, trata de tranquilizarte! Tienes que calmar a Rin, la mataras si no controlas tus energías.

El mencionado apretó los ahora colmillos que habían surgido en su boca y las marcas se habían incrementando en tamaño, esto inquieto un momento al demonio y luchó por aquella sensación que residía en su cuerpo, donde sus sentidos se estaban nublando y su mente se colocaba en blanco. ¿Cómo era posible que la humana le hiciera perder los estribos así?

De repente la melodía cesó y Rin cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Mientras Sesshomaru se gritaba mentalmente que no le hiciera daño a la humana que tenía a un lado de el. Las venas de su brazo sobresalían y de repente la energía de la humana fue disminuyendo considerablemente.

-Eso es Sesshomaru...-Decía Kagome observando la escena.

Ambas energías comenzaron a disminuir hasta que de repente, los ojos de la chica recobraron color y se posaron en los aún rojos ojos del demonio. No entendía que estaba pasando a su alrededor, solo sabía que mantenía frente a ella la imagen de su señor gélido, con una mirada furiosa ¿Había hecho algo mal?

De repente la voz de Kagome la distrajo ¿Era ella? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Solo pudo girar un poco su cabeza en dirección a ella, mientras el Daiyoukai se alejaba un poco.

-Ya estas bien pequeña, no te preocupes.-Decía maternalmente.

La chica perdida de la noción, observó el rápido movimiento de los labios de la sacerdotisa sin lograr captar en su totalidad lo que le estaba diciendo, llevo nuevamente su mirada al amo que ya se había calmado y guardaba nuevamente aquel semblante frío.

Le miró por unos segundos para después volver a cerrar sus ojos y esta vez; caer en un plácido sueño.


	12. Pruebas PtI

**Pruebas Pt.I**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

* * *

><p>Blanco... todo lo que veía a su alrededor era blanco, miró a ambos lados tratando de buscar algo que le dijese donde se encontraba, no sabía desde hace cuanto tiempo había permanecido en ese lugar pero quería irse de ahí.<p>

-Ya me cansé de estar dormida, no es divertido. Ni siquiera estoy soñando algo...-Detuvo su paso para acomodar su sandalia mientras bufaba fastidiada. De pronto el golpeteo pausado y constante de algo en el suelo llamo su atención, giró su cabeza para ver como de lado a ella caminaba el viejo Jaken.

-¡Señor Jaken! Por fin, alguien en mi cabeza...

-¿Cabeza?.-Dijo el encarando una ceja.

-¡No seas tonta niña!.-Dijo al momento que le daba un golpe en la cabeza a lo cual Rin hizo un chillido y un gesto de dolor.

-¿Entonces...?.-Inquirió.

-Tu estas... ¡muerta!.-Pronunció con suma frialdad mientras todo se volvía oscuro y envuelto por las llamas.

-¿Por qué debo creerle?.-Preguntó ella observando a su alrededor con un toque de gracia.

-Porque estas en el infierno... debido a que sacaste tu youki, técnicamente eso esta prohibido para ustedes los humanos, así que Kami decidió enviarte a las profundidades de la existencia; el infierno.-Le explicó mientras caminaba por entre las llamas, Rin con una mirada sorprendida permanecía sentada, al ver que se alejaba el youkai se levantó enseguida a seguirlo.

-Un momento, si eso es cierto ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Es demasiado viejo (por no decir tonto) para cometer grandes delitos en el mundo de los mundanos.

Una venida proveniente de la frente del sapo verde salió y este comenzó a dar molestos brincos que apenas y alcanzaban la altura del cuello de la muchacha.

-Óyeme muchacha, tu no sabes lo bestial que fui en mis tiempos de gloria, antes, durante y después de conocer al amo Sesshomaru.-Este último lo mencionó con suma tristeza pero a la vez una pizca de miedo y mirando hacia ambos lados por si se lo encontraba.

Esto le hizo recapacitar a la chica.

-¿Y el amo?... ¿Qué pasó con el?... Pensé que le importaba el Señor Jaken.- Lo último fue como una flecha al corazón del demonio (literalmente) Rin trataba de provocar al sapo para ver que mas podía decirle.

-Para tu información niña tonta, si estoy aquí es por tu culpa y por la mano de mi amo bonito...

Esto dejó boquiabierta a la niña.

-¿A que se refiere...? El amo ¿fue el que lo mandó hacía acá?.-Dijo inocentemente.

Jaken suspiró cansado mientras reanudaba la caminata sobre las llamas del inframundo.

-Señor Jaken, dígame por favor...-El mencionado no tardó en responderle.

-Habiendo tu muerto y siendo a mi a quien dejo a cargo... me asesinó.

Los ojos chocolates de ella perdieron brillo al escuchar eso.

-Vaya... eso es... muy...

-¿Malo? ¡Lose!.-Decía Jaken tirándose al suelo a llorar.

-No iba a decir realista... si esto fuese cierto supongo que si haría eso el amo Sesshomaru.-Dijo Rin levantándose con aquella sonrisa tan distintiva de ella, Jaken levantó la mirada y en seguida las llamas cesaron para dejarlos de nuevo con aquel desolado panorama color blanco, Rin comenzó a correr.

-¡Niña! ¿¡A donde vas!

-¡A tratar de despertar, tengo ganas de ver a mi señor!

Con una amplia sonrisa sintió su mundo girar y oscurecer para finalmente sentir un fuerte golpe en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Se sintió muy aturdida, y con mucho trabajo trataba de despegar sus párpados que luchaban por permanecer cerrados en un sueño, el canto de las aves la animo más y soltando un bufido se quitó la sábana de la cara y tenía ante ella el blanco techo del palacio.

-Hola mundo...-Susurró.

Con esfuerzo se levantó.

-Siento como si hubiese dormido casi por 3 días...

-Eso dormiste...-Rin, que estaba estirándose se congeló al escuchar una voz sumamente familiar, abrió sus ojos nuevamente y girando su cabeza hacía un lado se topo con la dulce mirada de Oyuki que se acercaba para incorporarla después de la caída del futón que tuvo.

A pesar de sentir un cosquilleo recorrerla todas las piernas se tambaleó un poco, pero logró por fin estabilizarse, enseguida fue abrazada por la youkai.

-¡Oh mi niña, que felicidad que por fin ya estés bien! .-Decía esto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo nos has tenido preocupados.-Añadió la mujer separándose un poco de ella para verla a la cara.

-¿Preocupados? Oyuki, ¿qué tanto ha pasado?.-Preguntó confusa Rin.

La demonio zorro le sonrió y dijo:

-No te preocupes, recordaras con un poco de tiempo, ahora es hora de comer, te tengo una sorpresa en la cocina...

-¡Sorpresa! ¿De qué?.-Decía con los ojos brillando como diamantes y las manos apretadas.

-Ehh... una sacerdotisa que...

No hubo necesidad de mas palabras, la presencia de Rin se perdió tras una nube de polvo al salir ella corriendo por la puerta corrediza.

-Cielos...-Susurró Oyuki con unos cabellos algo desarreglados por la fuerte ráfaga de viento, camino tranquilamente hacia la entrada, pero algo capto su atención, de la jaladera de la puerta, se podía ver la marca de unos dedos hundidos como si hubiesen estrujado la madera.

-Pero que...-Dijo la kitsune, mientras veía el camino que momentos ya atrás Rin había dejado.

Cada sirviente que pasaba frente a ella quedaba boquiabierto a la repentina aparición de la humana que no se podía distinguir debido a la velocidad que llevaba y de ella solo se escuchaba un "Con permiso" "Buenos días". Sin siquiera poder responder observaban el camino que dejaba por los pasillos del palacio, en un santiamén comenzó a bajar las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

Al final del palacio venía caminando Ryuji con unos pergaminos que leía con cuidado, en seguida el temblor bajo sus pies lo desconcertó, observó el suelo y sus ojos púrpura se estremecieron al mismo tiempo que se dirigían en dirección a las escaleras.

-¿Qué demonios...? ¿Un temblor? ¡pero si estamos suspendidos en el suelo!

En eso sin apartar la vista de las escaleras solo pudo ver el rápido correr de las sandalias de una muchacha que bajaba mientras su pelo se movía bruscamente y sus ojos marcaban la ruta de dirección.

Semejante escena dejo impactado al demonio dragón.

-¿R-r-r-rin?

La respiración apenas se le estaba agitando, quería ya llegar a la cocina, tras varios pasillos y el doblar de varias esquinas encontró la puerta de caoba color verde que se abría paso al final del pasillo. Como si fuese la puerta corrediza de su habitación abrió con un fuerte estruendo aquella puerta que casi se destruye con el golpe de la pared.

-¡Kagome-nee chan!

Haruka y Haruhi permanecían lavando los trastes pero sin apartar la mirada de la humana que hacia acto de presencia, la cocinera parecía perdida en una eterna sonrisa bonachona mientras mecía la olla de la sopa.

-¡Oh, los jóvenes de ahora, siempre tan radiantes de energía!

En medio de la habitación se encontraba una mesita de madera donde habían varios platos de comida.

La mencionada salió de su sorpresa y al mismo tiempo se levantó de la mesa.

-¡Rin! ¡Despertaste!.-Exclamó Kagome, pero no pudo decir nada mas cuando una chica cayó a sus brazos casi asfixiandola por el fuerte abrazo.

-¡Que alegría me da verte!

Cuando por fin pudo respirar, logró corresponderle el abrazo.

-Que bueno que ya estés bien, pequeña.-Decía la sacerdotisa mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Rin asomó su rostro resplandeciente con una sonrisa y dijo:

-En cuanto me dijeron que estabas aquí, baje corriendo y...

-Si, creo que ya todos nos dimos cuenta.

Esa voz...

Se congeló (casi literalmente) la joven Rin mientras unos pasos se escuchaban dentro de la cocina, ella casi temblando se incorporó y cuando escuchó el cesar de los pasos con cuidado se dio vuelta para toparse con los ojos ambarinos de su amo.

Enseguida se sonrojó y agacho la mirada mientras chocaba sus dos dedos índices en un acto de inocencia y nerviosismo, notó como casi toda la servidumbre estaba en la entrada con una mirada inquisidora y confundida hacia la humana.

-Ammm... yo solo quer-

-¿Cómo te sientes?

El la interrumpió para cuestionarla, ella le miró un poco más segura, tenía idea de que recibiría un regaño, aunque tampoco sabría porque.

-Ah... muy bien. Me siento con mucha energía.-Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru no le quitó la mirada de encima, sin quitar su serio rostro.

-Oyuki, ¿hace cuanto que salió Rin de su habitación?.-Preguntó sin dejar de verla.

La mencionada apenas reaccionando tartamudeó un poco pero al final habló.

-Me atrevo decir que hace apenas unos segundos, pero...-se quedó con el pero en la boca al dar un vistazo hacía atrás. Rin se desconcertó.

-¿Qué? ¿Fui muy escandalosa? .-Dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia la servidumbre que se miraba uno con otros, en eso una vocecilla salió por la altura de sus piernas, abriendo paso; salió Jaken.

-No, eso siempre lo has sido. Se trata de todo el desastre que hiciste...

-¿D-desastre?.-Tartamudeó Rin sin entender, de pronto la puerta que ella había abierto de la cocina se rompió de la agarradera y se cuarteó justo por la mitad, en eso ella hizo un respingó.

-Eh, eh eh... estee... fue un accidente, yo solo... ehh... eto...

-Sesshomaru compréndela, solo es un efecto del youki tardará en acostumbrarse a sus nuevas facilidades.

-¿Nuevas facilidades?.-Susurró la menor.

-General Ryuji...-Mencionó el Daiyoukai, este tragó saliva y se adentró de la cocina, haciendo una reverencia hacía su amo.

-Compite con Rin...

-¿Eh?.-Dijo Ryuji y Rin al unísono.

-Eh, amo sesshomaru, creo que es mas que obvio el resultado. Ryu me romperá el brazo...-Dijo ella llevándose un brazo a su nuca mientras soltaba una risa tonta.

-Ahora.

Aquél tono frío era de aquellos que decían: "No me hagan perder la paciencia" Como un rayo ambos se sentaron a la mesa.

-Ryuji, me voy a morir...-Susurró ella.

Este no supo que decir, ambos pusieron su codo apoyándose y juntaron en un fuerte lazo sus manos.

-Lord, ¿esta usted seguro?.-Preguntó de nuevo el guerrero, pero no recibió respuesta.

-Ya.

Rin cerró sus ojos imaginando como se vería su brazo volando, pero de repente el conteo para su muerte se detuvo... Mantenía sus ojos con fuerza, de repente los abrió para ver la cara pálida de Ryuji que mantenía toda su fuerza en lo que estaba haciendo, en eso soltó un bufido que sonaba casi como una burla.

-Amo Sesshomaru, Ryuji esta fingiendo la pelea...

-¿¡C-cual fingir! ¡No puedo!

Esto desconcertó a la muchacha, observó su brazo, permanecía quieto tal y como había empezado, solo sentía una pequeña presión en ellos proveniente de la mano del general, pero no parecía afectarle, ella se sentía ligera.

-Rin, termina con esto ya.-Prosiguió el youkai gélido.

Esto dejo desconcertada a la humana, pero aún con confusión giró su brazo para vencer al rival, pero el encuentro terminó diferente a lo que ella creía, la mesa se rompió en un segundo y Ryuji terminó en el suelo con los ojos dándole vueltas por el impacto en el suelo.

-¡cielos! ¡Ryuji!.-Ella rodeó el desastre de la mesa y fue hacia el general.

-El estará bien...-Añadió su amo.

Rin lo miró esta vez mucho más desconcertada, de pronto se incorporó y observó sus manos como si hubiese cometido el crimen mas atroz de toda la historia.

-¿Q-q-que es lo que tengo?

Nadie le podía responder.

-Fuerza...

-Es el efecto del youki, ya te acostumbraras querida.-Dijo Kagome.

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ?.-Esto lo dijo gritando y enseguida todos se taparon sus oídos como si hubiese sido lo peor que hubiesen escuchado en su vida.

-Y al parecer, también mas fuerza en tus cuerdas vocales...-Dijo Kagome mientras recibía un poco de aire de Oyuki.

Rin comenzó a palidecer y sintió el temblar de sus piernas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué sucedió en este tiempo que estuve dormida?

-Podemos decirte todo lo que te paso, pero atraves de unas pruebas.-Esa voz hizo que aquel panorama quedase solo, solo la sacerdotisa, la kitsune, el amo y la humana, mientras Haruhi y Haruka se llevaban en brazos a Ryuji que aún permanecía inconsciente. Irasue se abrió fácilmente paso.

Antes de llegar más lejos una garra salió volando casi degollando su cabeza, pero ella desapareció enseguida, Sesshomaru estiró sus garras esperando un próximo ataque.

-No seas engreído, no permitiré que destruyas este palacio con tus poderes inútiles, mucho menos levantandole la mano a tu propia madre.-Decía Irasue sin poder estar a simple vista, Rin la buscó con su mirada, cuando de repente la vio salir de las sombras, pero los demás apenas se percataron.

-Vaya, puedes detectar mi esencia más rapidamente, me sorprende que no hayas muerto, eres una espécimen bastante interesante.

Ella no podía creer que es lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

-Dime una buena razón para no destruirte.-Decía su hijo.

-No puedes hacerlo, soy tu madre. Además te conviene, nadie esta más calificada que yo para probar las nuevas habilidades de la semi demonio.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño irritado, sin embargo no era tonto, sabía que lo que le decía era cierto, pero esta vez el estaría presente para ver lo que pasaría con la humana.

-Rin, come, vistete más cómodamente y sal al patio de la ala sur.- Dicho esto madre e hijo salieron de la cocina, dejando a una Rin sumamente confusa con la palabra en la boca sin poder moverse.

-Kagome-ne chan... ¡No entiendo nada!.-Exclamó desesperada.


	13. Pruebas PtII

**Pruebas **

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

* * *

><p>-Ammm... Me siento extraña.-Dijo Rin mientras permanecía de pie en el jardín del ala norte, donde abundaban los árboles frutales, Irasue había comenzado con una serie de pruebas a calificar por ella misma, aunque Rin seguía sin entender lo que tenía que ver lo del youki, además de que los recuerdos no los tenía muy nítidos sobre lo que había pasado, lo máximo que recuerda fue aquél encuentro extraño con Irasue en el salón principal, de ahí en fuera y cuando se despertó aquella mañana cuando todos aquellos extraños sucesos estaban comenzando.<p>

Después del acontecimiento en la cocina, llamaron a Ryuji inmediatamente y se le ordenó que estuviera de conejillo de indias para la realización de las pruebas, aunque esto dejó pálido al demonio por unos segundos. Sin embargo, asintió y aseguró que lo haría solo para que la humana aprendiera a utilizar sus nuevas habilidades, seguido de esto Kagome llegó con unas nuevas cuchillas tonfa.

-¡_Lo siento mucho! Deshice el regalo de Sango-san.- Decía con cascadas en los ojos.__  
><em>

_-No te preocupes, Oyuki nos avisó del suceso, la verdad esque ella estuvo muy feliz de que se deshicieran gracias a tus habilidades durante un combate, mandó traer unas mejores, preparadas de la mejor manera que ella conoce; con huesos de demonio. Esta vez no se podrán destruir tan fácilmente solo procura cuidarlas mucho..._

_-¡Si, claro que si!_

Suspiró observándose por centésima vez, vestía su uniforme de combate, ajusto un poco su cabello en la coleta que traía y preparó sus armas.

-Espero que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa.-Susurró ella.

-¡Rin, concéntrate!.-Le gritó Sesshomaru que observaba desde los cielos al igual que Irasue y Oyuki que ayudaba a mantener en flote a Kagome. Rin hizo un respingo y comenzó a concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, ella sabía ya desde hacía ya varios minutos que Ryuji se encontraba en aquel bosque a escasos metros de ella, sin embargo sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que ningún humano corriente lo hubiese podido adivinar.

_Muy bien, concéntrate Rin..._

De repente cual felino parecía levantar su oreja por ruidos casi inaudibles sobre las hojas regadas del bosque, aunque no encontraba la ubicación exacta, estaba tan absorta pensando en vez de sentir que cayó al suelo del susto cuando observó a un ser con escamas en su rostro y enormes colmillos abalanzándose sobre ella, Ryuji solo quedó a centímetros de ella, y así como llegó; así se fue escondiéndose de nuevo en el bosque.

-Creo que esta muy nerviosa.-Dijo Kagome.

-Mas le vale cumplir las pruebas.-Afirmó Irasue sonriendo, lo cual distrajo al Daiyoukai que dirigió su mirada al palacio donde varios súbditos se encontraban en las orillas del ala observando aquel espectáculo.

Rin se levantó con la respiración agitada.

-Que demonios...-Susurró ella irritada.

_¡ Concéntrate! _

Se gritó mentalmente...

Escuchó el golpeteo de los pies de Ryuji, cerró sus ojos tratando de guiarse solo por el sonido, comenzó a repetirse "Concéntrate, concéntrate, concéntrate..." Respiro hondo, por el interior de sus botas de combate apretó los dedos de su pies, enseguida abrió los ojos...

Cualquiera se hubiese asustado, sin embargo ella estaba tan absorta en sus instintos que lo evadió, su vista parecía venida de un mundo fantástico, cada centímetro del lugar era perfectamente visible para ella, aunque las imágenes se veían más grandes de lo normal, tardó en acostumbrarse, los colores se veían tan brillantes pero perfectamente podía distinguirlos, si movía un poco su cabeza rápidamente comenzaba a distinguir a los pequeños animales diminutos que residían en las hojas o en las flores del lugar.

_Puedo verlo todo..._

Parecía maravillada con lo que observaba, pero un ruido en específico la distrajo; de nuevo aquél sonido del golpeteo de las hojas de los árboles, esta vez fue cuestión de segundos, el demonio saltó a espaldas de ella, sin embargo parecía que ella no se movía, justo en el último momento, se escuchó como la cuchilla cortaba el aire y el contacto frío permanecía en el cuello del youkai que quedó congelado con la rapidez de la humana.

-¡Vaya! Niña tardas mucho en reaccionar...-Decía Irasue descendiendo al lugar de los hechos.

Rin enseguida soltó las cuchillas y se llevó las manos a los oídos.

-¡Auch, no hable tan fuerte!.-Esto parecía más una protesta que nada, Irasue reaccionado como si aquello hubiese sido la peor de las osadías, de repente la queda risa del Daiyoukai se hizo presente.

-Niño, ¿dejas que una humana se burle de tu madre? ¡Eres desconsiderado! ¡Yo, todo lo que he hecho por ti!.-Decía ella con aquel tono tan hipócrita.

-Itai!

Rin parecía sentir aquella voz dentro de ella molestandole.

-Increíble.-Susurró Ryuji que volvía a su forma original.

En seguida Oyuki y Kagome llevaron a ella un vaso con agua que bebió fervientemente.

-No te preocupes, te acostumbraras a tu nuevo oído, y... a tus nuevos ojos.

-¿Ojos?.-Decía Rin deteniendo el beber del agua. Tomó el pequeño recipiente donde estaba el líquido y se miró en el... Lo que vio la dejó petrificada (literalmente)

-¿R-r-rin-chan?.-Decían las mujeres y el general.

Se miró una vez más, sus ojos parecían el agua misma, eran tan claros y a la vez tan profundos, aquel azul aqua invadía sus pupilas, podría jurar que soltaba destellos.

-Soy una mutante.-Decía ella en protesta.

-¡Claro que no! De hecho se te ven muy lindos, contrastan con tu cabello negro. Además el efecto pasará...-Le explicó Kagome con aquella familiaridad y alegría de siempre.

En eso Oyuki y el demonio comenzaron a elogiarla para tratar de que su animo no se desvaneciera, aquellos cambios le estaban haciendo tener un poco de miedo sobre lo próximo que vendría.

-Bueno ya, mucha pérdida de tiempo, no podemos dejar que el efecto pase, próxima prueba; visión. ¡Todos al techo!

Dicho esto Irasue emprendió el vuelo al techo del lugar, Kagome fue llevada por Ryuji junto con Oyuki, Rin aún permaneció tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía despegar la vista de aquellos ojos azul aqua.

Escuchó el movimiento del viento al caminar del Lord que se acercó a ella, le miró con aquellos ojos tan raros esperando que tal vez hiciera una mueca de desagrado, pasaron unos segundos.

-No se ven mal...

¿Eh?

Esto desconcertó a la humana, pero cuando quiso verle de nuevo a los ojos, ya no la veía a ella, solo la tomó en brazos y se elevó al mismo camino al que todos iban. Se sintió extrañada en aquella situación, solo alcanzó a tomar las prendas de el para acurrucarse un poco, esto llamó la atención del Daiyoukai.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Claramente el amo estaba preocupado, tanto que hasta le dijo a Rin no exactamente que sus ojos eran lindos, pero que tampoco eran feos, aunque eso se puede interpretar de muchas maneras, esto a pesar de todo no sorprendió a la humana que suspiró algo cansada.

-No se, esta mañana me levantó y me dicen que no se cuanto tiempo estuve casi por morir en cama y que ahora de repente tengo super poderes y... y... y... no se.

-Rin, ¿recuerdas porque escogiste esto?

Ella se sintió acusada pero sabía que lo escuchaba tenía mucha razón.

-Si, claro que lo recuerdo, y no me arrepiento. Solo que, no se, ¿no sería mejor que yo vaya descubriendo mis habilidades por mi misma?

El Lord solo dejó esa pregunta al aire y siguió subiendo sin detener su rumbo...

-Será lo único bueno que obtendrás de la bruja...-Respondió el después de minuto, Rin le miró tratando de interpretar aquella respuesta, teniendo una idea solo callo para esconder su rostro en el haori de su señor. En ningún momento el le quitó la mirada de encima, parecía que se había desanimado un poco, aunque ella no lo aceptaría, tal vez los cambios aún no hacen efecto en su consciencia.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la parte más alta del palacio, estando ahí solo encontraron a Ryuji y a Irasue, el Lord bajó con cuidado a la chica.

-¿Y Kagome-san y Oyuki-san?.-Decía observando a los alrededores.

-¡Hey!.-En eso ella desvió su mirada a un costado del lugar, a lo lejos podía observar a la inmensa kitsune y a una sacerdotisa sobre ella saludando animosamente.

-¿Todos los humanos son así de escandalosos?.-Decía la bruja bufando.

Ryuji caminó hacía Rin y le entregó un arco, pero no era un arco cualquiera, estaba hecho con huesos de demonio, decorado con partes de armadura color negra y joyas incrustadas.

-Wow... y... ¿que hago con esto?

Irasue sonrió.

-Prueba de visión, la chica lanzará una flecha a lo lejos, tu tendrás que hacer lo mismo pero tendrás que desviar o destruir su flecha.

-¡P-p-pero eso es imposible!

-No con tu visión...-Le afirmó la youkai.

Rin tragó saliva, y ajustó el arco para probarlo.

-¿Tiraré la flecha desde el aire?.-Preguntó.

-Oh claro que no, solo colócate en medio de la terraza.

Ella sonaba tan segura, como si hablará de un juego de niños, Rin observó el arco y trago saliva ruidosamente, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Animo Rin-chan, se que tu puedes...-Le susurró el general Sonha.

Ella asintió aunque no muy segura, caminó en medio del lugar y trató de buscar con la vista a Kagome, se habían escondido por entre las nubes y el vuelo de la kitsune se volvió inaudible o al menos para alguien normal.

Comenzaba a cansarse de aquello, aún no podía entender con exactitud todo lo que había sucedido en menos de 3 días, se preguntó mentalmente: ¿A que fue a lo que accedí? Ella sabía que si quería permanecer a lado de su señor por el resto de su vida, había aceptado, comenzó a suponer que hubiese pasado si no hubiese accedido, tal vez ante la falta de interés de ella, hubiesen encontrado rápidamente una candidata para el Lord y esta vez sería definitiva su ida, ya no tendría caso seguir ahí en la vida del demonio, si el consiguiese una esposa tal vez no la amaría ni tampoco le daría muestras de afecto, pero se tendría que acostumbrar a verlos juntos y con ello; la aparición de pequeñas criaturas de su linaje. Ella ya no podría permanecer ahí, se sentiría sobrante, lo más seguro es que hubiese regresado a la aldea con su familia.

Pero la diferencia estaba frente a sus ojos; ella aceptó.

Aceptó hacerse fuerte para que el linaje que dejara sería poderoso, acepto continuar la línea de la familia con su señor, aceptaría ser conocida como la esposa del señor de las tierras del Oeste, ¿Por qué acepto?.

Rin le amaba, con todas sus fuerzas de su ser. Aquella admiración infantil se había transformado en un gran amor hacía el, tal vez por lo que hizo el por ella, tal vez por la cercanía que tenía, tal vez por el corazón gélido del príncipe, era consciente de que el amo la miraba con otros ojos, nadie en su pasado hubiese aceptado que tenía a una compañera humana a su lado, además de que sucesos pasados se lo habían confirmado...

Recordó aquella escena del beso, se llevó sus dedos a su labio que parecía que comenzaba a arder, como si de repente sintiera con perfecta nitidez la sensación de aquella vez, la suavidad de sus labios delgados, la humedad de su boca, el sabor de su ser. Su mente se abrumó en un segundo recordando y sintiendo una descarga eléctrica en cada uno de sus poros como si reviviera la escena.

Jamás hubiese creído que ese sueño se haría realidad, pero fue hecho; aquella vez sobre la cama de él, con una repartición de besos y caricias adornadas con suspiros y gemidos leves de dos seres que escondían su ferviente pasión uno del otro.

-Rin-chan ¿estas bien? Estas roja del rostro...-Le dijo Ryuji.

Se puso nerviosa y rió tontamente.

-Ehehe, estoy bien Ryu...

Sintió aquella mirada gélida en su espalda y trató de calmarse, sus emociones le estaban ganando en aquella situación cuando tenía que estarse concentrando. Aclaró su garganta y cerró sus ojos para poder percibir todo movimiento alguno.

El viento parecía un silbido leve en su oído, escuchó el respirar de los demonios, el movimiento de sus pies, captó sus aromas con perfección, en especial se entretuvo con el de su señor, era muy parecido al de un árbol de Fuji no Hana, imaginó aquél lugar de vegetación, las flores cayendo en cascada violeta, meciéndose con el aire y justo en medio de aquel panorama el Lord... recostado sobre el pasto, dormido plácidamente con sus cabellos plateados regados perfectamente por el suelo, acompañado de una acompasada respiración ¡Oh que imagen tan hermosa!

_¡Rin, concéntrate! Siempre estás pensando en el, no te morirás porque te distraigas un segundo._

Se sintió apenada con el regaño de su consciencia y volvió a su tarea de encontrar la ubicación de Kagome, pasaron unos segundos para que de repente el sonido de la respiración de la humana llamó su atención, había encontrado su posición, fue cuando abrió sus ojos y de nuevo aquella vista tan extraña estaba presente, en un punto que ella conocía logró seguir con la mirada el movimiento que llevaba la kitsune.

Enseguida notó el sonido de la madera del arco de la meiko al prepararse para tirar, entrecerró los ojos esperando la señal de aviso, en un segundo logró reconocer el sonido de la flecha rompiendo el viento a su merced, fue entonces cuando en un momento rápido preparó el arco y soltó el dedo esperando...

No tardó mucho para escucharse el quebrar de un objeto y del cielo cayó solo una flecha partida perfectamente por la mitad. El aplauso de Ryuji no se hizo esperar.

-Wow, ¡eres increíble Rin-chan!.-Exclamó impresionado, ella solo observó lo que había hecho y miró sus manos extrañada, en eso sonrió para si misma orgullosa de su trabajo, le miró y sonrió como siempre logrando restablecer su animo al máximo. Oyuki descendió y fue con la humana.

-Vaya, me has impresionado...-Le dijo Kagome observando su flecha destrozada.

Rin le sonrió mientras era rodeada por sus amigos que la elogiaban, Irasue observaba curiosa la escena.

-Esa niña es especial...

Sesshomaru le miró algo impresionado, su madre no es de elogios ni deseos buenos, así que solo encaró una ceja mirándola acusadoramente, le miró con una mirada de hijo a madre, algo que no hacía regularmente, había algo que le llamaba la atención de aquellas palabras, ¿la suegra estaba acepando a la nueva nuera?

Llevó de nuevo su mirada hacía su protegida que se veía más animada con lo que había pasado, eso ya era triunfo ganado... pero ahora quedaba ver que otra loca idea se le ocurría a la Daiyoukai de la luna chiflada.

-Sesshomaru, deja de mirarme, no me salgas con la excusa de que estas viendo un punto en el espacio, porque "este punto" esta ocupado pensando que hacer de nueva prueba...

Esto irritó al Lord...

En seguida su madre volvió a hablar:-Bueno, ya hemos visto; visión, oído y fuerza. Ahora ya hemos practicado con lo más básico. Niña ven aquí...

Rin algo insegura se acercó a ella con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Vamos niña, veme al rostro, el piso no te dará las respuestas...

Ella solo hizo un respingo y le miró con un nerviosismo inmenso. Los ojos de Irasue brillaron...

-Ahora, solo mírame fijamente...-Dicho esto la atención de la humana fue arrebatada por la luna que comenzaba a brillar en la frente de la Daiyoukai, lo que observó fue algo que le heló la sangre, aquel brillo... aquél color...

Recordó sus imágenes de su infancia, de la pérdida de sus padres, y la imagen de un inmenso campo abierto donde corría un riachuelo frente a ella, donde ella se inclinaba para tomar agua.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? Yo... yo recuerdo esto...

De repente nuevas imágenes aparecieron, cuando Irasue mantenía frente a ella una extraña esfera de energía, aquella misma que estaba comenzando a emanar de su frente, su visión se perdió en aquel brillo y sus ojos perdieron color.

Ella se perdía en aquellos ambarinos ojos, sin embargo su realidad estaba muy lejos de ello... Quedó hipnotizada.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?.-Preguntó Kagome a la bruja.

-Solo la puse en trance para que saque su youki, veremos que puede hacer siendo solo una inútil mariposa...

Esto dejó desconcertados a todos, el Lord solo observaba a Rin, ella tal vez no se habría dado cuenta que se había desplomado en segundo y que todos los presentes la ayudaron a recostarla boca arriba, ahora sus ojos permanecían abiertos de par en par invadidos por el color del mar que corría por sus pupilas.

-Veamos, tu; general...

Ryuji hizo un respingo cuando observó a la señora acercarsele.

-Quedate abajo esperando a la humana.

Aquella orden parecía totalmente descabellada, el no entendía a que se refería con "esperar a la humana" Permaneció estático unos segundos sin entender.

-¡Ya! Es una orden...-Exclamó la youkai.

Oyuki hizo un ademán de empujarlo y Ryuji solo extendió dos alas grandes escamosas dirigiéndose hacía el suelo. Los presentes no entendían lo que estaba a punto de pasar, el Lord no se despegaba de la humana tendida que no respondía con nada.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí parada? Se decía mentalmente Rin que veía frente a ella a Irasue aunque solo fue una ilusión, se comenzaba a cansar, sentía como si el tiempo y todo se hubiese detenido, giró su cabeza un momento y se topo con la mirada seria de todos.

-¿Oigan que esta pasando?.-Preguntó, pero nadie le respondía, más bien parecía que ni siquiera la estaban mirando a ella, se acercó a Kagome y pasó por su vista sus manos.

-Holaaaa...

Pero ella no reaccionaba, esto la dejó algo extrañada, de repente sintió una brisa fría y sintió un escalofrío con lo cual se abrazó así misma, sin embargo el viento parecía provenir del suelo ¿del suelo?

Ella hizo un respingo y caminó hacía las orillas de la terraza, encaró una ceja y de repente todo su mundo se volcó...

-¿¡Qué demonios?

Sentía caer hacía aquél precipicio, pero, ¿no habría nadie para ayudarla?

-¡Rin-chan!.-Gritó la kitsune y la sacerdotisa al ver como Irasue tomaba en brazos a una inconsciente Rin y la tiraba por el borde del palacio sin que el Lord hiciera algo.

¿Pero que rayos...? ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan descuidada! ¡Acababa de resbalar del borde del palacio! El golpe del aire en su rostro la comenzaba a desesperar, dentro de su ilusión se imaginaba luchando contra aquello cuando en realidad estaba cayendo sin hacer oposición o movimiento alguno.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Voy a morir!

Gritaba mentalmente, pero sin poder hacer algo, de repente su visión le trajo un oasis, por entre la niebla vio un par de alas escamosas verdes.

-¡Ryuji!.-Por fin había salido de su trance y ahora estiraba sus brazos como niña pequeña esperando ser atrapada, el dragón lo notó y abrió sus brazos para recibirla, aunque fue un fuerte impacto logró amortiguar al abrir sus alas y el golpe del viento amortiguo cualquier accidente, se apoyó con sus piernas al tocar el suelo y salió disparado hacía la terraza nuevamente.

-¡Tch! Esto no esta funcionando...-Masculló Irasue.

Oyuki suspiró aliviada al ver subir a Ryuji con Rin en brazos, al llegar al techo la bajó y se miraron.

-Gracias, no se que haría sin ti.-Le dijo sonriente, Ryuji se sonrojó enseguida y se llevó un brazo a la nuca.

-Solo hice lo que me correspondía...-Tartamudeó.

Aquella escena resultaba muy tierna, pero sin que ellos lo supieran una pequeña aura negra comenzaba a emerger, Ryuji tembló al sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

-¿Me esta mirando, cierto?...

Ella miró por sobre el hombro del guerrero para toparse con una mirada dura como la piedra y más fría que la tundra, ella solo soltó una risita.

-Si...

¿Celos? Se dijo kagome observando la reacción de su cuñado, esto le provocó gracia y miró con una sonrisa normal.

-Bueno, esto se está tardando mucho, general; vaya a aquél extremo, Rin quédate aquí...

La mencionada se sorprendió de que la había llamado por su nombre, tenía que estar o muy molesta o muy feliz como para hacer eso, pero no quería descubrirlo, ella sabía a la perfección de donde había sacado su carácter su señor. Así que prefirió mejor solo hacer caso omiso.

Observó como parecía delimitar la zona entre los demonios, la sacerdotisa y ella...

-Bien...

-¿Qué idea loca tienes ahora?.-Preguntó Sesshomaru.

-No te respondo, solo porque soy educada.-Le respondió arrogantemente.

Se acercó nuevamente a Rin, y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Mira niña, trataremos de sacar tu youki, vemos si eres capaz de sacarlo a voluntad según la situación en la que te encuentres. Observa a tu alrededor.-Se acercaron a la orilla y observaron el cielo.

-Mira, las cosas están rodeadas de esencia vital, cada cosa est- ¡A TOMAR POR TONTA!

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que observaron, una seria Irasue comenzando a hablar sobre la existencia y de repente empujando a Rin hacia el precipicio que oponía resistencia.

-¡RIN!.-Gritaron todos mientras el Lord siempre callado permanecía callado en una esquina, pero que no pudo evitar dejar caer su mandíbula al ver lo que su progenitora había hecho.

-¡AAAAH!

Solo se escuchó el grito de la pobre chica, Ryuji y Oyuki corrieron a su rescate cuando fueron detenidos por la bruja.

-Ni se les ocurra...

-¡P-pero, la acaba de matar!.-Se opuso la kitsune.

-Confía en tu niña... no es tonta.

Esto desconcertó a los demonios, pero sabían que no podían hacer nada.

En el aire aún gritaba y pataleaba una pobre Rin que no sabía que hacer...

-¡Si salgo de esta Irasue...!-Gritó.

-Youki, youki, youki... ¡Como rayos funciona esto!...

_Sacar tu youki, concéntrate... Sacar tu youki..._

__Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se abrazó a si misma, sintió un piquete en su espalda y todo a su alrededor perdió sonido, imágenes comenzaban a saltar en su mente, ella de nuevo en aquél salón frente a la bruja, ella... manejando una especie de energía extraña.

_Recuerdo, que esa energía me llamaba, me llamaba por mi nombre... Yo estiré mi mano, algo me llamaba dentro de todo aquel sonido de campanas, recuerdo... recuerdo haberme encontrado con mis recuerdos de hace años, cuando aún era una niña... _

_-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!_

_¿Eh? ¡Soy yo! me veo corriendo hacía mis padres y mis hermanos. Que lindo... que lindo campo de flores... _

Un extenso campo bañado en verde y decorado con tiernos colores que sobresalían en forma de flores.

La paz que transmitía el lugar y la vitalidad de Rin se unían en un perfecto compás, se juraría que ella podría pasar por una flor dentro de aquel lugar pero sobresaliendo en belleza, aroma y colores.

Efectivamente, aquel lugar era el perfecto reflejo que ella mostraba dentro de su sonrisa, de la gracia de sus ojos y la ternura de sus palabras. Escuchó como dentro del paisaje se abría un riachuelo que pasaba justo delante del cuerpo de la chica, ella solo se inclinaba un poco para beber agua.

_Si... soy yo._

__De repente en un parpadeo se encontraba en una oscuridad inmensa, bruscamente movió su cabeza buscando donde había quedado aquella hermosa imagen, nuevamente un tintineo llamó su atención. Delante de ella, por entre la oscuridad se abría camino una mariposa de color azul agua.

Esto increíblemente no la sorprendió, como si ella conociera la presencia de aquel ser a la perfección, la delicada presencia se puso justo delante de sus ojos.

_Hola... ¿qué haces en este lugar tan lúgubre?_

__Sabía que nunca le contestaría, sin embargo la atención que llamaba era tanta que Rin se perdió en el color de sus alitas, fue cuando en un suspiro estiró su dedo para poder experimentar la suavidad de la seda que mantenía por alas.

Sintió como si estuviera en la cama más cómoda que jamás allá probado, la suavidad que experimentaba era inigualable, abrió sus ojos y observó que ahora aquella pequeña mariposa estaba en sus manos, la observó por unos momento y de pronto esta comenzó a volar e inexplicablemente se introdujo al cuerpo de ella.

_¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?_

__Entonces sintió aquella suavidad sobre su espalda, el viento de nuevo golpeó su rostro y fue cuando por fin abrió sus ojos a la realidad, estaba cayendo en picada hacía el suelo, automáticamente le dio la espalda al suelo y se estiró hacía la terraza ¡Que sorpresa se llevó! Al verse elevarse a gran velocidad de nuevo hacía la terraza, ella sonrió anchamente y todavía tomó más velocidad para subir mientras se topaba con varios rostros sorprendidos tras cada piso que iba subiendo.

-Esto es ¡increíble!.-Diciendo esto logró ver el final del recorrido, y pudo elevarse a mayor velocidad sobrepaso la terraza y se inclinó un poco para cambiar de dirección, le dio la vuelta al palacio rebosante de alegría ante los gritos de emoción de los que la observaban.

-Vaya ¡Por fin!.-Exclamó Irasue en bufido.

Fue entonces cuando su pecho comenzó a doler de la fuerza con la que latía su corazón, su respiración agitada era síntoma de su inmensa alegría, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo... ¡Estaba volando!

Observó a Kagome, Oyuki y Ryuji saludándola animadamente enseguida ella se dirigió en dirección a ellos y al tocar suelo todos la abrazaron.

-Rin-chan se nos fue el alma...-Decía Oyuki.

Ella solo rió.

-A mi también... wow... no puedo creerlo.-Decía ella mientras observaba tras su hombro unas grandes alas de seda color azul que parecía tener diamantes incrustados debido a que juraría que podían brillar por su propia cuenta.

-¿Pero, por qué alas?.-Se preguntó Kagome.

-No tengo idea, aún no logró estabilizarme bien, aún tengo el susto de la caída.-Decía torpemente la humana.

-Créeme que habrá más caídas como esas.-Le dijo Irasue al momento que el rostro de Rin palidecía.

-Es broma ¿Cierto?.-Dijo asustada mirándola fijamente, mientras una sonrisa ladina por parte de la youkai aparecía.

-Muy bien, hemos terminado con esto...

Ante esto Rin solo soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-Baja por tu cuenta, y te veré más tarde en el gran salón.-Añadio Irasue desapareciendo en una esfera de luz.

-¿Eh? ¡NO! Ya me cansé, ya no quiero más caídas...-Decía gimoteando.

Ante la risa de sus amigos el Lord solo desapareció sin decir nada...

_Bien hecho, Rin..._

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan chan chaaaan! d:<p>

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, esta vez utilizarán un singular conejillo de indias para la prueba definitiva de Rin sobre su youki.

Comentarios, preguntas, dudas y/o ideas, por favor diganmelas en un review :3

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, estaba algo aburrida y pensé que un toque de comedia le vendría bien, ojala haya servido :D

Sin más que decir; Me despido ¡Saludos desde México!


	14. Love You Like a Love Song

**I Love You Like a Love Song**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, era de esperarse que algo así pasaría... Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que descubrí mis nuevas habilidades y enseguida me sentí explotada por la bruja de Irasue, puede ser que me haya sido útil como dijo mi amo, pero siendo mi primera vez; era normal que colapsara de esa manera.<p>

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

En cuando decidió Irasue que se haría otra prueba en el gran salón, Oyuki interfirió diciendo que tal vez yo tendría hambre, o que estaría exhausta, enseguida los demás le hicieron el coro dando explicaciones absurdas para que me dejaran descansar. Irasue, al ver la insistencia de ellos accedió aunque de mala gana "Osh, haciéndome perder el tiempo como siempre..." Mencionó al marcharse por los pasillos del palacio.

El amo Sesshomaru se había ido antes de que esto ocurriera, algo que agradecí puesto que me sentía nerviosa con su mirada encima mío. Al irse Irasue, Oyuki se giró más emocionada.

-Pequeña Rin, por fin eres libre aunque sea por un rato ¿Quieres comer algo?

Aunque fueran excusas, eran ciertas me encontraba confundida, cansada y con hambre.

-Si... pero...

-¿Pero...?

-¿Puedo comer en el jardín del ala Sur? Me haría bien estar al aire libre.-Le dije chocando mis dedos índices en sentido de nerviosismo, la kitsune sonrió y asintió tranquilamente, enseguida se marchó a toda prisa hacía la cocina.

-¡Oh, Oyuki! ¡Te ayudaré!.-Exclamó Ryuji que corrió tras ella.

Suspiré cansada y escuché la risa de Kagome.

-Veo que has hecho buenos amigos aqui Rin, me alegro mucho por ti.-Dijo sonriente como siempre.

-¡Si!.-Le respondí animadamente.

-Oh Kagome, tengo tantas cosas que contarte - Le dije saltando de emoción - Ven conmigo, comamos juntas en el patio, es un lugar precioso...

Caminamos por los pasillos de palacio mientras los súbditos no me dejaban de mirar de arriba a abajo, imagino que debe ser por la presencia de dos inmensas alas azules tras de mí, la adrenalina de lo que había sucedido aún no bajaba, pero tampoco lo sentía ya... Era como un estado neutro, a pesar de los cuchicheos de los sirvientes no dije obsolutamente nada referente a lo que había acontecido en el techo del lugar. No tardamos mucho en encontrar el ala Sur, al llegar Kagome se detuvo en seco al observar los árboles, un paisaje decorado en colores vivos, había grandes lugares ocupados por Bonsais arce que como lo dice su definición son colores rojizo, hayas (aun de color verde), cerezos, el estanque cubierto en parte por ramas de un fuji no hana con su particular color lila.

-Increíble, el hogar del más temido youkai también es un paraíso en vegetación...-Se decía mientras se sentaba a la orilla del cristalino estanque.

-Si, Oyuki me confesó que los había mandado hacer cuando anunció que viviría aquí, Ryuji me comentó que antes era solo pasto y con buena suerte estaba cuidado.-Le conté con detalle mientras tomaba un pétalo de una flor a mi lado.

-Veo que te tiene mucho cuidado.-Le miré extrañada y me topé con una mirada acusadora, al instante me puse nerviosa y creó que para variar mi rostro se puso colorado. Tragué ruidosamente saliva, esto parecía causar gracia en ella.

-También escuché por parte de los sirvientes, que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en el palacio desde que estas aqui Rin.

Sentí mi corazón palpitar tan rápido como un tambor, no sabía aquél dato. Me pregunté internamente si era cierto, debía serlo, después de todo el amo siempre estaba fuera en temas de estrategia de batallas o por simple gusto; no le gustaba estar en un solo lugar.

Tal vez era más claro que nada, pero a mi me costaba aceptarlo; ¿era por mi? Permanecía allí ¿por esa razón? Aunque tenía sensaciones que me lo negaban, sentí vibrar de felicidad mi corazón con aquel descubrimiento, una vez más me daba cuenta de que el amo me mira con otros ojos, otras intenciones detrás del color ambar de ellos...

-¿Estas cómoda aquí?.-Me sacó de mis pensamientos y fantasías, pero traté no tardar mucho en contestar.

-Claro que sí, muchisimo.

-Me lo imagino, se ha cumplido tu deseo; el estar con tu señor. Pero dime ¿Por qué ha sucedido todo esto? ¿Qué ha sido eso del youki? Además de que por tu carta que nos habías mandado anteriormente nos habías contado todo lo de la tal Kumone, aunque Oyuki hizo favor de contarme el resto por eso se lo de tus armas destrozadas.

Aquello me hizo reaccionar sobre todo lo que había sucedido en esos últimos días, pero no sabía exactamente por donde empezar yo también estaba igual o más que confundida, traté de recordar lo que había pasado anteriormente.

-Pues veras, una mañana desperté sabiendo que Irasue pedía mi presencia, justo en este jardín. Extrañamente me pidió que tocará para ella la flauta...

-¿La flauta? Bueno bueno, perdón por interrumpir, continúa...

-Si, fue extraño, pero siendo ella; lo hice, para esto el amo había tenido unos inconvenientes con la batalla con Kumone y por un pequeño lapso de tiempo quedó ciego, aunque...

En ese momento imágenes muy raras pero a la vez hermosas aparecieron en mi mente recordándome el suceso que se había dado en la alcoba del youkai. El sonrojó vino a mi pero esta vez con mas intensidad.

-¿Rin? Hay algo que te estas guardando sobre ese relato ¿cierto?

Yo comencé a sentir un sudor frío sobre mi frente y sentí el batir nervioso de mis alas.

-Bueno yo...

Kagome me invadió con una mirada mas acusadora que nunca y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Dime que ha pasado, algo me dice que es entre "el" y tu...

Claramente pude sentir el salir vapor de mis orejas y el rojo recorrer mi cuerpo, me sentí sumamente nerviosa y escondí la vista entre las flores del lugar.

-Ammm... bueno, es algo complicado...

-¿En serio? ¡He acertado! Dime; cuenta, cuenta...

Busqué las palabras correctas y sobre todo traté de que no salieran de mi boca atropellándose unas a otras.

-Pues... pues... yo... bueno... no era mi intención... bueno tal vez si... ¡B-bueno si era mi intención!...

-Rin ¿Que hiciste? .-Dijo Kagome esta vez asustada debido a que había dejado volar demasiado su mente.

-Le besé...

En eso parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y observé el paralizado rostro de mi amiga, parpadeé varias veces y tragué de nuevo saliva. En eso observé como poco a poco una sonrisa se esbozaba en el rostro de ella.

-¿Me lo dices en serio?.-Preguntó más calmada, yo solo pude asentir.

Ella soltó un gritito y se abrazó a mi fuertemente.

-¡Oh Rin, que maravilloso! Me alegro mucho por ti...

Mi pena desapareció en un segundo y me sentí aliviada de poder contarle a ella lo que sucedía dentro de mi mente, se que también puedo confiar en Oyuki, pero no sabría como buscar la oportunidad para decírselo.

-¿C-c-crees que hice lo correcto?

-¿Te correspondió el beso?.-Preguntó mirándome tiernamente.

-S-si...

-Entonces hiciste más que lo correcto, que bueno que has dado tu el primer paso. Conociéndole su forma de ser, puedo pensar que tal vez hubiese tardado siglos en decirte o hacer algo.-Me explicó mientras recogía sus piernas con sus brazos.

-¿Siempre pensaste que el sentía algo por mí?.-Pregunté inocentemente.

-Ay Rin, claro que si... Desde el momento que el te iba a ver y la propuesta de que algún día vivirías aquí, además del espectáculo que dio la noche que te marchaste. Y más que nada por el hecho de como se comportaba cuando Ryuji te ayudó en aquella prueba, te agradará saber que estaba más que celoso.

Eso hizo que sonriera tontamente pensando en una imagen de mi señor con aquellos sentires que para el eran absurdos y tontos. Le miré de nuevo y esta vez pude ver una sonrisa pícara en su rostro mientras se acercaba de extraña manera hacía mi.

-Y dime... ¿cómo fue? ¿es bueno?

Aquello me dio mucha risa, y aunque a ella le pareció extrañó solo sonrió, me daba gracia la curiosidad de ella pero también en parte eran nervios, nunca había tenido a alguien a quien contarle cosas como esta.

-Fue un poco extraño, tal vez fui una aprovechada debido a su invidencia per-

-¡APROVECHADA!.-Exclamó señalándome mientras yo me envolvió de nuevo en el color carmín

-¡Déjame acabar de contarte Kagome!.-Le dije ante su carcajada sonora.

-... el estaba sentado a la orilla de su futón y yo recuerdo que había ido por un remedio casero que había aprendido, fui por un pañuelo para colocárselo en sus ojos, pero no lose... tal vez fue la cercanía de nuestros rostros, la ocasión, o simple impulso...

Pasó un momento de silencio mientras recordaba con más nitidez lo sucedido.

-Pero... fue tan hermoso, primero todo comenzó con un roce, pero fue tan perfecto, después... ambos nos acercamos y se dio, no era rápido ni muy lento; era perfecto. Pude sentir el calor que emanaban sus labios, el sabor de su boca y sentirme correspondida con sus movimientos además de sus manos...

-¿Sus manos? ¡APROVECHADO!

-¿¡Podrías dejar de gritar!

Ella pareció sentirse a punto de reír, pero se contuvo.

-Duramos así un largo rato, solo nos detuvimos cuando sentí que ya no me alcanzaba el aire y después de eso... hasta ahora.

-¿Ya no a habido otro 'encuentro'?

-No, después de eso ocurrió lo de Irasue y...

-¿Y...?

Fue entonces cuando regrese al presente en la razón por la cual yo había accedido a sacar mi poder interior, me giré hacía Kagome y tomé sus manos mirándola a los ojos.

-Fue cuando tomé la decisión, fue por lo cual estuve al borde la muerte de la cual me ayudaron a salir... hacía lo que accedí...

Kagome cambió su semblante a uno más serio.

-¿A que accediste Rin?

Pensé en las palabras correctas.

-¿Recuerdas la marca? Que Inuyasha mencionó el significado; el amo me habría de tomar como su mujer.

-Ajá...

-Pues creo que esto se ha ido adelantado a pasos agigantados...

Entonces Kagome me miró y guardó silencio. Dentro de aquel hermoso paisaje adornado y perfumado, lleno de quietud y paz le pude decir la verdad...

-Irasue espera un heredero... Fue un trato al que el amo accedió, pero se opuso a las candidatas que ella había traído porque...

-**...porque el ya escogió...**-Dijo Kagome terminando la frase, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, se sonrojó y se llevó la mano a su boca mientras se separaba unos centímetros de mi aún con su mirada centrada en mi presencia.

Pasaron varios momentos mientras le mantenía firmemente la mirada, por un momento sentí que se desplomaría, pero solo se tiró de espaldas hacia el pasto observando hacía el cielo.

No sabía que hacer, así que solo me limité a recostar a su lado, guardando silencio. Esperé a que ella dijera algo, sin embargo no lo hizo y no sabía que hacer, el silencio se hacía tedioso y algo incomodo así que pensé que sería buena idea romper el hielo, abrí mi boca para decir algo cuando de repente.

-¡VOY A SER TÍA!

Palidecí en ese instante en el que ella se incorporó y gritó aquello a los cuatro vientos, me sentí paralizada cuando noté la inmensa sonrisa en su boca.

-Rin pareces de piedra (literalmente).-Decía mientras con un dedo me tocaba el hombro.

Entonces pude reaccionar.

-U-u-un momento, pensé que dirías otra cosa... no exactamente eso. Además de que; bueno... eso no se hará todavía, no hasta que Irasue haga la aprobación y hasta que no se de el momento, aunque nose que haré, p-p-p-p-p-porqueee pues yo...

-Ay Rin, tu no te preocupes, esas cosas no se planean, se dan sólitas, no te preocupes por el momento, solo se trata de disfrutar.-Me dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas y sonriéndome fraternalmente como siempre lo hace.

En eso suspiró emocionada mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el pasto, yo me incorporé estirando mi cuerpo entumecido, incluyendo las alas.

-Aunque sabes, nunca imaginé que Sesshomaru accedería a tener un hanyou...

Aquello no me sorprendió, creo que cualquiera lo hubiera pensando mil veces tratándose del youkai mas poderoso de todo el mundo.

-Por ello decidí sacar mi youki y fortalecerme con las pruebas de Irasue...

-¿Fue idea de ella?

-Si, decía que aceptaría un hanyou, pero no uno débil y que para ello me entrenaría.

-Ahhh, es decir que fue su culpa que casi estuvieras al borde de la muerte ¡Vaya suegra-abuela!

Reí con las expresiones de la sacerdotisa a mi lado.

-Si, creo que se le bota la canica a veces...

-¿A veces?

Reímos con aquella plática, en eso ella me miró y observó mis nuevas extremidades.

-Aunque jamás imaginaría que te convertirías en un semi demonio... - En eso algo dentro de ella comenzó a pensar - Supongo que eres algo así como Inuyasha, le dará el ataque cuando le cuente.

Con ello se me hizo la piel de gallina. Sentí su mano recorrer la extraña capa que tenía sobre mi espalda.

-¿Qué se siente Rin?

Aquello me desconcertó pero observé por encima de mi hombro mis nuevas creaciones.

-Pues, extraño... no específicamente las siento, pero puedo tener control total con ellas, aunque me extraña que no desaparezcan tan rápido.

-¿Te refieres a tu visión?

-Si, aunque siento que ya mas o menos la puedo controlar a voluntad...

En ese momento cerré mis ojos con fuerza y sentí una ventisca recorrer mi oído y me di cuenta de que lo había logrado, abrí mis ojos nuevamente y aquella visión tan extraña estaba de nuevo presente.

-Increíble, tu nuevo color combina con tus ornamentos tras tu espalda.

Reí y cerré mis ojos nuevamente para poder pasar a la normalidad.

-Rin, Kagome... aquí esta la comida.

Giramos en dirección a Oyuki que se acercaba con una bandeja en ambas manos al igual que Ryuji que esta vez solo traía un haori rojo y un hakama negro. Ambos dejaron las bandejas en el pasto.

-Servidas...

-Muchas gracias, pero... sería más fácil de disfrutar si se quedaran los dos.-Les dije haciendo un ademán para que se sentaran.

Ellos se sentaron enseguida y comenzamos platicar emocionadamente como si ya nos conociéramos de muchísimos años. La verdad es que dejó de importarme si tenía otra prueba que cumplir, me la estaba pasando muy bien en esos momentos, la comida parecía que volaba, en cuestión de poco se acabó y nos dejó a los cuatro bastante saciados.

-...pero me encantó ver la cara del amo cuando vimos caer a Rin.-Dijo Oyuki mientras tomaba un poco de sake que dejaba ver su efecto en sus rojas mejillas.

-Oh cielos, ¡fue horrible esa sensación! Pensaba más que nada en lo que haría con Irasue si salía con vida de ahí.

En ese momento nos soltamos reír a carcajadas. No lo sabíamos pero dos pisos arriba de nuestra altura, desde una ventana una irritada youkai mantenía sus ojos pegados a la ventana mientras sentada hacía sonar sus dedos contra la madera de la mesa frente a un plato vacío.

-Es estresante estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo, en tonterías humanas ¡Solo míralos! Riendo y tonteando...

Se quejaba frente a su hijo, pero el solo la ignoraba mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té y observaba el contenido de un pergamino. Irasue frunció el ceño más irritada ante la ignorancia de su hijo, prefería no tener que verlo en esos momentos, sin embargo sabía que el solo permanecía allí con la intención de que sus planes no se pasaran de la raya en el palacio del señor del Oeste.

Bufó cansada y agobiada de aquellos momentos.

-Ya dime la verdad Sesshomaru ¿Qué has visto en esa muchacha?...

El mencionado solo pasó por un segundo su mirada en ella.

-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que opine, piense o sienta?

-Mmm... ¿sentir has dicho?

Aquello parecía haber sido una mala estrategia del Daiyoukai.

-Eso quiere decir que has formado lazos sentimentales con la humana ¡Oh Sesshomaru! Me confirmas el hecho de que acabarás como tu padre...

Aquello irritó al joven, lo cual parecía divertir a la youkai de la luna.

-Recuerda que a un con un fuerte youki puede volverse más que interesada, ¿no temes que solo se convierta en lo mismo que Kumone? Una mujer egoísta llena de simple atracción por el poder.

El simplemente no iba a responder, pero había logrado captar su atención con aquellas palabras.

-Los humanos son de fuerza débil y no me refiero a la fuerza física, sino de espíritu. Será mejor que vayas ordenando tus prioridades.

-Si es así, ¿por qué has accedido a realizar todas estas pruebas?

Ella se sintió acorralada en su propio juego y sintió hervir su sangre ante la pasiva mirada de su hijo.

-¡Ja! No es mi problema esa mundana, si de ella se creará el heredero, solo por ello se le dejará con vida.

Aquello molestó al príncipe.

-Tienes prohibido ponerle un dedo encima...

-Por ahora...-Respondió su madre sonriendo vilmente.

El solo bufó quedamente y se levantó enseguida para salir del lugar ante una mirada traviesa de su progenitora. Al cerrarse la puerta Irasue llevó sus dedos a su cienes.

-Estos niños y sus juegos estúpidos y sentimentales...

...

Ya comenzaba a meterse el sol tras nosotros, la tarde se había pasado casi en un parpadeó.

-De ahora en adelante, me tendré más cuidado con los duelos contigo Rin, quien sabe, un día puede ser que me tires hasta un diente.-Decía el demonio dragón.

-¡Oh que atractivo te verás chimuelo!.-Exclamó Oyuki mientras el joven torcía su boca en una mueca de inconformidad.

-Las mujeres me persiguen Oyuki...-Decía mientras se peinaba galantemente.

-Claro, lo que tu digas...

Reímos nuevamente.

-No creo ser capaz de tal cosa Ryuji, primero veremos si soy apta para controlar estas nuevas habilidades.-Decía ella tomando un sorbo de té.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? Lo has logrado todo en un solo día ¡Un solo día!.-Exclamaba Kagome mirándola.

-Pues no lose, puede ser que la edad me vaya debilitando día a día.-Les dije mientras ponía rostro cansado actuando como una anciana.

-¡Oh cielos, abran paso a la anciana!.-Decía Oyuki sarcásticamente.

-Rin, no se si tomar eso como un insulto a nuestra edad.-Añadió Ryuji sonriente.

-No, claro que no. Después de todo, otro atributo será la longevidad.

-¿Es eso cierto? Me sentiré mas vieja la próxima vez que te vea pequeña.-Añadió Kagome.

En eso soltamos una risa que acabo rápidamente, cuando todos notamos la presencia del amo. Oyuki escondió el jarro de sake en ese momento con la risa en la boca de Ryuji.

-Creo que te busca a ti...-Susurró Kagome.

Nerviosamente me levanté dejando la taza de porcelana en la bandeja, caminando a paso lento llegué hasta el amo que no me quitaba la vista de encima, no sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba buscando, pero en ese momento comenzó a caminar esperando que le siguiera. Miré de reojo hacia donde estaba hace unos momentos y vi como todos me hacían ademán de darme prisa para alcanzarle.

Caminé a su lado y le seguí el paso dejando atrás a mis amigos.

-Desde cuando te portas así con Rin ¿Ryuji?

Este pareció captar el mensaje de la kitsune.

-¿Que hace uno cuando su amor no es correspondido?

Aguardó un momento.

-Solo desearle y apoyarle para ser feliz...

Kagome y Oyuki sonrieron.

Mientras tanto, Rin guardaba silencio junto con su señor, ya se había acostumbrado a las caminatas por el palacio en silencio. Se preguntó si se veía bien su rostro en ese momento, se llevó su mano hacía su pelo tratando de peinarlo con sus dedos. En eso volteó de reojo hacia el y se percató de la mirada de el, así que solo se limitó a seguir caminando con un pequeño nerviosismo.

Subimos varios pisos, llegamos hacía el gran salón, me extraño aquello y por un momento pensé que tal vez ya era hora de la siguiente prueba, pero cuando el abrió las puertas noté que estaba más solo que nada, así que cautelosamente entré al lugar. Recorrimos el recinto para dirigirnos a un costado del lugar, tras unas puertas de cristal vi la terraza, la cual ya había visto antes pero no había tenido tiempo de entrar, volvimos a salir al exterior y me topé con un espectáculo precioso, el sol se había ocultado por completo y ahora solo nos iluminaba un gran manto de estelares brillantes además de la luna que comenzaba a asomarse por entre las nubes. Fue entonces cuando me armé de valor...

-¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?.-El solo tardó en contestar.

-Son muy escandalosos...

Me sonrojé con el comentario.

-Lo sentimos...

-Tu siempre lo has sido... Ellos; no tanto desde que llegaste.

Me sentí acusada pero tampoco significaba que eran las intenciones de mi señor.

-Siéntate...

Me sacó de mis pensamientos al decir eso, solo pude ver frente a mi una gran silla alargada hacía los lados, pasaba mas por un sillón, aunque no cabrían más de 3 personas. Era de altura pequeña y de un color crema, preferí obedecer inmediatamente, ya tendría tiempo después para observarlo con detalle. Me senté sin decir nada mientras el observaba por la terraza dándome la espalda. Comencé a ver su vestimenta, su estola descansaba en el suelo arrastrándola, el portaba un haori de color rojo y decoraciones en dorado de un paisaje de árboles y un riachuelo cruzando el monte fuji, además de un hakama color blanco. Embelesada por el movimiento de sus cabellos plateados que a momentos dejaban ver las marcas a los lados de su rostro, sus blanquecidas manos y unas largas garras.

Perdí el hilo del porque estaba ahí y de mi curiosidad por saberlo.

-Rin...

De nuevo fui sacada bruscamente de mi mente.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué has accedido a todo esto?

De nuevo estaban esas preguntas... Esto desconcertó a la humana, pero no lograba encontrar razón cuerda que darle.

-Pues... yo...

De hecho, ella si sabía la razón; por lo que ella sentía hacía el... Pero no se lo iba a decir, sería muy penoso ¿Que le diría el? ¿O que rostro le daría? Aunque técnicamente ya sabían los sentimientos de ambos.

-¿A quien tratas de complacer? ¿A mi madre?

Aquello fue mas confuso que nada, y las ideas y palabras se agolpaban en su mente, de repente la conversación había tomado una dirección muy extraña.

-¿Complacer? ¡A nadie!

El se giró para verme con una faceta bastante dura.

-¿Estas segura?

Me sentí nerviosa y me llevé un dedo al mentón tratando de distraerme.

-Bueno, tal vez me haya vuelto un poco egoísta con esto...

Aquello hizo un respingo en la mente del Daiyokai "_Una mujer egoísta llena de simple atracción por el poder..._"

Al parecer estaba dudando de su protegida... ¿Era eso?

-¿Qué quieres obtener de todo esto?

El se sentó frente a ella en una silla más modesta no tan extensa como la de ella, de color café.

¿Obtener? El amo parecía tener otras razones por la cual le preguntaba eso a ella.

-Amo, creo que me esta confundiendo con alguien más...

Esto muy por lo bajo de su típica mirada frívola lo desconcertó.

-Si piensa que todo esto hará que los humos se me suban a la cabeza me parece que esta equivocado, no soy la ilusión de su madre, no buscó el poder eterno. Si todo esto ha pasado ha sido por decisión mía, debido a que yo... a que yo...

Sentí morder mi labio y apreté las manos tratando de que los nervios no me consumieran en ese momento, me sentí muy extasiada el corazón me latía a mil y no sabía si estaba haciendo exactamente lo correcto.

-Al igual que aquella noche en la accedí ir con usted, es la misma que le recuerdo ahora; lo he hecho para permanecer a su lado. Es algo que siempre deseé desde el día que se fue y que yo aún siendo una niña sabía que regresaría por mi.

¡Por fin! Una declaración decente... ¡Se lo había dicho! ¡Tu muy bien Rin! ¡Lo hice! Le he dicho al amo lo que siento... ¡Y lo siguiente es...! Es... es... ¿una taza de té?...

¡Oh que hice!

Mis ojos bailaban de un lado a otro buscando un punto exacto donde esconder mi nerviosismo y vergüenza. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡En el claro esta! Oh Rin, ahora tendrás que enfrentarlo ¿Una disculpa? ¿Debería disculparme? Un momento ¡No! Bueno, no debería. Es decir, es lo que siento ¿No es así? ¡Claro! Entonces no hay necesidad de una disculpa, ya si el decide decapitarme en ese segundo será cosa de él...

Tragué saliva ruidosamente y sentí de nuevo el batir de las alas tras de mi por los nervios.

-¿En que sentido?

¿Eh? Podría jurar que sentí que se detuvo mi corazón... ¿En que sentido? No era mi intención ofenderle pero ¿era necesario decirlo? Acaso con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos ¿lo dudaba? Que extraños eran los youkais... Sobre todo el que tenía frente a mi. Esto de verdad me esta exasperando, no creí que sería tan difícil darle a entender algo a un demonio ¡Es el colmo!

-Mi Lord no se ofenda, pero creo que por el mismo hecho de que accedí a todo esto es la misma respuesta a su pregunta, he decidido estar aquí por usted, accedí a la propuesta de su madre para la creación de un heredero, hasta creo que fui una aprovechada por besarle aquella vez.- Tal vez no era mi intención pero con cada razón que le iba dando me fui levantando del asiento casi, hablándole de frente con un tono de voz un poco más alto como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo ¡Y claro que lo era!

-...el hecho de que regresé aún a sabiendas del compromiso que estaba teniendo con Kumone y que todo lo que he hecho ha sido para demostrarle lo que siento por usted que aunque se que desprecia los sentimientos; es lo que siento dentro de mí que solo le pertenecen a usted, que siempre ha sido así y si no ha sido suficiente para demostrárselo mi Lord, entonces no se que tengo más que hacer...

Las palabras habían salido más fluido que el agua, jamás me trabé, jamás titubee y todo lo que dije fue saliendo del corazón... ahora la que tiene que salir huyendo de ahí soy yo ¡Que pena!

Me di cuenta que ya llevaba tiempo de pie y que inconscientemente me había acercado a el unos pasos, miré mi posición, mi rostro se prendió en un color rojo y rápidamente giré mis talones para salir de aquél lugar.

¡Corre Rin, corre!

Cerré mis ojos esperando que para cuando los abriera estuviera yo ya fuera del alcancé de él. Ya estaba dando un paso dentro del gran salón y hacía la salida cuando sentí una mano aprisionar mi muñeca, no giré debido a que ya sabía de quien era el agarré, pasó un segundo y fue entonces cuando sentí como el haló de mi levemente pero fue suficiente para hacerme volver unos pasos atrás y estar a centímetros de él, en ese momento tan extraño, cuando pensé que me diría algo que arruinara mi dignidad o algo por estilo solo giré un poco mi cabeza para verle pero fue mas que suficiente para que enseguida nos volviéramos a unir como había sucedido anteriormente...

Pasó un largo momento mientras permanecíamos así, la luna solo era testigo de lo que allí acontecía, y entonces el comenzó a moverse lentamente esperando mi respuesta, de nuevo mi cavidad se llenó de aquel sabor tan exquisito proveniente de él y entonces ya no pude resistir mas, le besé como había pasado anteriormente.

¿Qué había pasado? Ella se le había declarado de una manera muy extraña hasta cierto punto muy directa y fugaz, y de repente cuando se disponía irse pasa aquello... El amo, el amo que ella conocía ¿Había reaccionado de esa manera? Esta vez, el había sido el aprovechado (como diría Kagome) Esta vez el había dado el indicio para que sucediera ¿Por qué? El antes no era así, antes tal vez simplemente la hubiese fulminado con la mirada como solía hacer, pero, aquella imagen tan gélida había sido cubierta por una capa de miel en sus bocas, ambos se disfrutaban con una unión que para cualquiera los segundos eran como horas.

No entendía, no entendía el comportamiento de su señor, primero parecía dudoso de las intenciones de ella, después parecía que detrás de todo aquél discurso que le dio Rin el había cerrado aquellas preguntas con un **"...yo también"**

Esta vez, parecía que ya no iba a necesitar más pruebas, ni el, ni ella...

Una de las manos de el se poso en la cintura de su compañera y la otra delicadamente recargada en el rostro de Rin, a momentos entreabrían sus ojos levemente observando los movimientos de sus labios que conversaban íntimamente. Ella solo rodeó el cuello de el con sus brazos atrayendolo más hacia ella, haciendo más profunda la unión.

Ya no importaba la pena que ella sentía junto a él, parecía que toda aquella barrera se había desvanecido, en parte lo relacionó con lo que su amiga le dijo "...solo disfruta el momento"

Eso haría, ya no importaba el mundo, ella solo quería permanecer junto a su demonio, recordó como se había dado de sus sentimientos, recordó sentir como aquellos ojos dorados, aquella voz tan melodiosa se introducía en su mente como si fuese una sinfonía, una canción de amor que no deja de sonar una y otra vez, que ella simplemente adora escuchar hermosamente. Ya no encontraba descripción a lo que sentía, lo que él simplemente hacía para hacerla sentir ahí. Ahora permanecía unida a el por el destino, como un milagro que ella veía tan lejano años atrás.

Le amaba, así de sencillo era.

Sentía su respiración en su cuello, como descendía tras un camino de besos dulces y a momentos depositaba pequeños mordiscos en su tierno cuello, necesitaba conocer más aquella pie humana, necesitaba saber que sentiría poseérla... necesitaba hacerla suya, que importaba si alguien le decía algo por su sentir hacía la humana, nadie sabría lo que el haría tras una puerta cerrada, tras una ropa extra, tras unas sábanas que cubrirían su desnudez.

Necesitaba hace lo mismo que ella le había hecho; hacerle saber lo que el sentía.

Su orgullo había cesado de gritar, si se castigaría por lo que iba a ser, lo haría después del acto.

Se deshizo de los botones de la ropa de ella, con su mano recorrió para dejar al descubierto parte de su hombro, que el comenzó a saborear, que se sintió en extasis al momento en que con un beso dejó su marca sobre su piel y ella le regaló un pequeño gemido de placer, quería escucharla de nuevo, necesitaba que ella necesitará la necesidad de necesitarlo, aún siendo un juego de palabras el solo quería eso.

Quería descubrir más de aquél sentir, descubrir más de aquella virginal piel, sentir el aroma de ella en su cuerpo, dejar impregnado su ser en la humana, hacerla suya... eso era lo único que quería el. Lo iba a hacer, aquí mismo...

-Sessh-

Fue entonces cuando el encantó se desvaneció, Sesshomaru parecía mas sorprendido por el hecho de que Rin lo trató de llamar por su nombre, pero enseguida posó sus ojos sobre los de ella. Rin hizo una mueca de dolor y se separó de él, Sesshomaru dio un paso hacía ella y notó que las alas tras su espalda habían desaparecido.

Entonces ella abrió como asustada sus ojos y enseguida perdieron color, seguido de esto, toda su vista se nubló y sintió caer al momento siguiente de ser sostenida por dos brazos.

-Rin... Rin...-La llamó varias veces, pero se dio cuenta de que había caído inconsciente.

-Se desmayó...-Dijo Irasue entre la oscuridad.

-Me atrevo a decir que su cuerpo estaba tan enfocado en el youki que al momento de que despertarse su lado humano (es decir sus hormonas) se apagó aquello que la mantenía de pie, desde el momento que terminamos su cuerpo humano ya estaba más que cansando, aunque ella nunca lo notó.

Sesshomaru la tomó en brazos y la observó dormir plácidamente.

-Oye niño, tienes muchas habitaciones. Así como yo los estaba viendo, lo pudo haber hecho cualquiera. Si quieres adelantar la unión ve a un lugar con mas 'privacidad'

Eso irritó el príncipe, pero enseguida su madre desapareció. Olvidándose de ella volvió su vista a la chica que dormía en sus brazos, miró la puerta... estaba seguro que se toparía con la kitsune o la sacerdotisa preguntándole por ella así que volvió a salir a la terraza y se elevó en el aire hasta alcanzar el piso donde se encontraba su cuarto, observó que no hubiese nadie a los alrededores y recorrió la puerta de su habitación, con cuidado depositó a la chica en el futón y la observó dormir por unos segundos.

Sintió algo recorrerle el cuerpo al recordar lo que había sucedido momento atrás, tal vez con una segunda intención comenzó a quitar la parte de la armadura de ella, quitó las hombreras, las rodilleras y las botas. Al terminar la volvió a observar, y de repente algo captó su atención. Sus ojos chispearon al ver los botones que el había abierto y de nuevo aquel palpitar de sangre por sus venas lo llevó al grado de acercarse a ella peligrosamente.

Delicadamente con su mano apartó de nuevo la ropa y pudo observar el beso con marca que había dejado en la piel blanca de Rin, un poco más a un lado pudo volver a ver la marca que el había hecho con su ponzoña, aún era muy notorio tanto en color como en forma. Parecía sonreír para si mismo; no la tomaría ahora. El quería tomarla y ver su rostro despierto al hacerlo. Tendría paciencia...

Para controlar un poco más sus impulsos, colocó una mano en la frente de ella apartando unos cabellos de su frente, y en eso; depositó un beso en los labios de ella, sabia que no le correspondería como el quisiera, pero el néctar de su boca era más que suficiente. Se apartó y salió de la habitación enseguida.

* * *

><p>Y bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? :D<p>

Como dice el título de esta canción, traté de inspirarme en esta canción de Selena Gómez, me parece linda la canción ^^ gracias por los reviews que he leído uno a uno,

- Hubo alguien que me preguntó porque ponía Pruebas PtI es simple; lo que pasa que se come el punto que le pongo "." técnicamente los cap son así: Pruebas Pt.I (Parte uno) Pruebas (Parte dos) Pruebas (Parte tres)

- Otro comentario me preguntaba específicamente porque Rin tomaba la forma de una mariposa, bueno; lo que pasa que yo asimilo la personalidad de ella como la de una mariposa, delicada, sencilla, hermosa, algo que representa muy bien la naturaleza (y Rin ama la naturaleza) no necesariamente es porque me gusten las mariposas, si en tal caso pusiera a rin con algún animal que a mi me guste sería un gato. Sin embargo les daré un adelanto; las habilidades de transformación de Rin van a variar...

-Les informo desde ahora el final de este fanfic: la muerte de Sesshomaru y la huida de Rin FIN :3

Naaaa no es cierto, no se crean; jamás les diría el final y si lo hiciera no terminaría de esa forma o.o'

Espero poder seguir recibiendo sus comentarios que tanto me gustan, sin mas que decir me despido ¡Saludos desde México!d:


	15. Song Of Healing

**Song Of Healing**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

* * *

><p>Suspiré cansada por enésima vez mientras veía delante mio el platillo rebosante de carne que Oyuki me había traído.<p>

-¡Animo, Rin-chan!.-Exclamó con una sonrisa en los labios, no le pude responder, estaba tan cansada que solo la miré de reojo.

-Ya me cansé, quiero dormir...-Le respondí soltando un bostezo sonoro, ella me miró con cara de preocupación.

-Esto debe ser muy agotador para ti, ¿verdad?.- Habló Kagome entrando por la puerta a la terraza del ala Oeste, la miré de nuevo con mi cara de cansancio y ella solo soltó una risita.

-Vamos, Rin-chan. Tienes que comer, si Irasue aparece por aquí no te dejará terminar tu desayuno a gusto...

Ese nombre retumbo en mis oídos y sentí un ligero enojo, por su culpa y sus pruebas; ¡había dormido 2 días! El entrenamiento fue tanto, que cayó en fatiga al momento de desmayarse aquella ocasión. Ya no quería más pruebas ni entrenamientos, ¿acaso aquella bruja no conocía los descansos?

Aquellos pensamientos molestaban a la joven que comenzó a comer más rápido, el cansancio de haber dormido tanto la desesperaba sin embargo; el hambre también es algo que le estaba gritando a su ser que no dejaba de emitir gruñidos proveniente de su estómago. Comió con más rapidez debido a que conforme iba pasándose cada trago de comida, más delicioso le sabía en su boca. Le dio un gran sorbo a su taza de té y continuó comiendo.

-Cuidado, no te vayas a atragantar, tragona.-Dijo Kagome que miraba la cómica escena.

Al terminar Rin podía sentir que el obi del kimono le reventaría en cualquier instante, se dejó caer hacia atrás de la silla y se llevó su mano a su vientre tratando de apaciguar esa gran carga dentro de ella. Había comido de maravilla no lo podía negar. Suspiró contenta y agradecida.

-Ahora ya con esto, podrás sentirte con más energía.-Dijo Oyuki tomando los cubiertos, platos y demás.

-¿Quieres que te ayude Oyuki?.-Se levantó Kagome con cuidado de tomar los platos en sus manos.

-Eres muy amable, gracias.

La meiko y la youkai salieron de la terraza dejando a una sola Rin que parecía estar pérdida en sus pensamientos, o más bien; en el mar de sus recuerdos. Ella no había sentido que se le habían ido dos días, para ella lo último que recordaba fue...

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_Las palabras habían salido más fluido que el agua, jamás me trabé, jamás titubee y todo lo que dije fue saliendo del corazón... ahora la que tiene que salir huyendo de ahí soy yo ¡Que pena!_

_Me di cuenta que ya llevaba tiempo de pie y que inconscientemente me había acercado a el unos pasos, miré mi posición, mi rostro se prendió en un color rojo y rápidamente giré mis talones para salir de aquél lugar._

_¡Corre Rin, corre!_

_Cerré mis ojos esperando que para cuando los abriera estuviera yo ya fuera del alcancé de él. Ya estaba dando un paso dentro del gran salón y hacía la salida cuando sentí una mano aprisionar mi muñeca, no giré debido a que ya sabía de quien era el agarré, pasó un segundo y fue entonces cuando sentí como el haló de mi levemente pero fue suficiente para hacerme volver unos pasos atrás y estar a centímetros de él, en ese momento tan extraño, cuando pensé que me diría algo que arruinara mi dignidad o algo por estilo solo giré un poco mi cabeza para verle pero fue mas que suficiente para que enseguida nos volviéramos a unir como había sucedido anteriormente..._

_Pasó un largo momento mientras permanecíamos así, la luna solo era testigo de lo que allí acontecía, y entonces el comenzó a moverse lentamente esperando mi respuesta, de nuevo mi cavidad se llenó de aquel sabor tan exquisito proveniente de él y entonces ya no pude resistir mas, le besé como había pasado anteriormente._

_¿Qué había pasado? Ella se le había declarado de una manera muy extraña hasta cierto punto muy directa y fugaz, y de repente cuando se disponía irse pasa aquello... El amo, el amo que ella conocía ¿Había reaccionado de esa manera? Esta vez, el había sido el aprovechado (como diría Kagome) Esta vez el había dado el indicio para que sucediera ¿Por qué? El antes no era así, antes tal vez simplemente la hubiese fulminado con la mirada como solía hacer, pero, aquella imagen tan gélida había sido cubierta por una capa de miel en sus bocas, ambos se disfrutaban con una unión que para cualquiera los segundos eran como horas._

**.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

Abrió sus ojos como si recién estuviese despertando, aquél recuerdo que asalto su mente la hizo sentir un ardor en sus labios, como si su cuerpo en lugar de su mente; le recordaba la sensación exacta de aquella vez, suspiro mientras se llevaba dos dedos y rozaba su boca tratando de guardar aquella emoción, calidez y sabor dulce de la boca de su señor. Desearía que situaciones como esas, se repitieran una y otra, y otra vez. Jamás se cansaría del sabor, del roce de sus labios, de la respiración agitada de ambos. Aquello le provocaba una gran inquietud en su ser, en el fondo de su inocente y demás; deseaba algo más. Una unión más que solo un beso, más que solo un abrazo, ¿sería malo desear sentir a su amado en su lecho? Dormir en sus desnudos brazos, acariciar su espalda, oler su cabello y perderse en sus dorados ojos, esas imágenes una más nítida que la anterior, le causaba una ansiedad, deseaba que aquél momento llegase.

Se apenó ante sus propios pensamientos, era la primera vez que deseaba 'en ese sentido' a su señor, ella antes desvelaba sus noches por imaginarse un beso con el, para ella; aquello sería tocar el cielo, ahora que lo tenía... quería más. Se estaba comportando de una manera muy caprichosa ¿eso era? Kagome le había explicado hacía ya tiempo que no tenía nada de malo, siendo ella una chica en crecimiento, sus ideas, sus deseos, sus sueños irían cambiando... Ahora se encontraba ahí, dejando navegar su imaginación, pensando en como sería aquél momento, ella sabía que aquello llegaría, pero por como iba; la espera iba siendo cada vez más difícil.

Su mirada pérdida y el tono carmesí en sus mejillas le parecieron expresiones extrañas en los humanos y de nuevo se dijo: ¡Que inútiles son los humanos!

-Niña, cuando termines de recordar la situación erótica con mi hijo, préstame atención y baja conmigo al gran salón.

Aquellas palabras salieron como una orden que no esperó; Rin saltó en la silla donde estaba sintiendo el corazón desbocado por aquél susto, podría jurar que vio su alma salirse de su cuerpo y volver al mismo. Al ver la sonrisa malévola de Irasue tenía ganas de aventarle un zapato por la cabeza, aunque fuese inútil su interminable imaginación la hacía reírse por lo bajo imaginando en un zapato estampado en la bruja delante de ella. Tal por eso Sesshomaru era así, con una madre así... ¿Quién no sería como el pobre amo?

Una vez que se calmó después del susto prosiguió:

-¿Ya tan pronto?

-¡¿Pronto? ¡Niña, hemos perdido dos días! La debilidad de ustedes me desespera, es inútil e ineficaz...

Aquello hirió por lo bajo a Rin que se sentía una carga, pero no le iba a dar el gusto a la suegra de verla sentirse así.

-Vamos, no hay que perder más tiempo... Dijo entrando completamente a la terraza. Rin se levantó de su lugar y se acomodó el kimono, fulminada por la mirada de la suegra salió de terraza. Por entre los pasillos reinó el silencio y las miradas hacia el suelo, la joven observaba el temor en los ojos de los súbditos de su amo al ver pasar a su progenitora. Ella al caminar tras de ella, pensaba en el desprecio que poco a poco iba renaciendo en ella.

Aunque ella sabía que todo esto lo hacía por el amo y ella; por fin iba a tener la oportunidad de tener a su señor a su lado. Cualquier cosa valía la pena si eso se cumplía, sin embargo independientemente de ello, no podía evitar aquella irritación hacía la Youkai de la luna, era estresante observarle aquella sonrisa.

Bajé la cabeza, tratando de contener aquel bullicio en su cabeza. No podía evitar sentirse extrañada de que por el camino, se encontró con varias miradas preocupadas, nadie decía nada, sin embargo no dejaban de mirar a la humana. Rin se sentía extraña, sin embargo no podía detenerse a mirar, así que solo la siguió, no tardaron mucho en llegar a las grandes puertas del inmenso salón, bufó a sus adentros, en ese lugar tuvo una de sus más extrañas experiencias, así como la más deliciosa hacia ya dos días.

Entraron al lugar, Rin aún estaba tan pérdida en su mar de pensamientos, que tardó en notar que todo se encontraba solo, en ese momento Irasue se detuvo en su camino. La pobre chica presintió que tal vez lo mejor era no estar ahí, algo dentro de ella se incendió y algo más que un simple presentimiento despertó, era como un pequeño animal que buscaba la manera de huir de su depredador, ¿eran sus habilidades?

Esperando algún movimiento, hizo un respingo al escuchar la voz de la mujer de cabellos plateados.

-Sesshomaru, salió ayer, tu aún no despertabas...

Esto la incomodó aún más, ella sabía a la perfección (y porque también se lo dijeron Oyuki, Kagome y Ryuji) que Irasue se mantenía a los márgenes por la presencia del Daiyoukai en el palacio, estando el ausente... ¿Era seguro estar con ella a solas? Aún si pasará algo, podría escapar, sin embargo, la furia de Irasue arrasaría con los súbditos.

Ya se estaba imaginando lo peor cuando parecía que aquella habitación se hacía más grande, y la imagen de Irasue se hacía más lejana, entendió que sus 'otros' sentido se habían puesto alerta ya casi inconscientemente, frunció el ceño tratando de quitar aquella posición, pero en seguida aquella imagen tan lejana de la youkai de repente estaba frente a ella, sin que Rin pudiera hacer nada, la atrapó de una de sus muñecas y la retuvo.

-Niña, aún no puedes combatir con un demonio. Te falta mucho, aunque he de admitir que sabes controlar tus impulsos.- De nuevo esa sonrisa que a cualquiera sacaría de quicio. Ella le soltó la mano y la humana se tranquilizó al igual que sus poderes, observo como Irasue sacaba algo del obi de su kimono...

Se sorprendió al ver que entre las manos del demonio estaba su flauta; la que le había regalado Shippo.

-Me tomé la molestia de ir por ella...-Dijo mirándola con extrañeza y un toque de asco

¿"Molestia"? ¡Había hurgado sus cosas! Tal vez la idea del zapato volador no fuese tan mala. Guardó aquellos pensamientos para después, a veces es de sabios callar, y al necio; déjalo pasar.

Respiro hondo, y la miró de nuevo.

-Bien, siguiente prueba...-Dijo extendiéndole la flauta.

Rin quedó ahora hundida en la perplejidad, ¿quería que le tocará alguna melodía en la flauta? Pero... ella dijo que era prueba, ¿De que se trataba esto? ¿Ahora resultó ser instructora de música o que?

Con sabor amargo en la boca, se llevó la boquilla a su boca, pero antes de tan siquiera posar su labios en ella Irasue la llamó.

-No, espera.- En eso ella abrió las cortinas que daban hacía la terraza y también abrió las puertas, un cálido viento movió los cabellos azabaches de Rin que no salía de aquel suceso extraño.

Cuando se vio bañada en luz de sol prosiguió a tocar.

-No seas impaciente, aguarda un momento.- La detuvo nuevamente.- Colócate aquí...-Le señaló un punto exacto en el suelo, ya no podía ser más extraño, así que Rin simplemente accedió y se sentó en el suelo. Se quedó quieta por un momento, giró su cabeza hacía Irasue que la miraba. Así se quedaron por un rato.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Toca!

Esto era el colmo...

Sin más que decir y con el enojo por las nubes por fin pudo producir una melodía tranquila.

**N/a: La canción que interpreta es "Song Of Healing" del videojuego Zelda**

****La canción poco a poco fue calmando las ansias de la humana, que cerró sus ojos y siguió con su interpretación... Sin embargo dentro de ella, creía escuchar el correr de agua, esto no parecía distraerla, le parecía indiferente, sin embargo, no había posibilidades de que en ese salón hubiese un riachuelo o algo así.

A lo siguiente pudo sentir un respingo en su cuerpo y se le puso la piel de gallina, frunció el ceño y sintió un sudor frío. De repente el sonido de la flauta iba subiendo de volumen pero ella estaba segura de que ella no era la que estaba aumentando el volumen, sus oídos se tensaron, su instinto tomó presencia y sus ojos se tornaron azules.

¿Qué era aquello?

El cuerpo lo sentía demasiado liviano, sin carga, aquellas sensaciones; el ruido del agua, sus escalofríos, se detuvieron. Siguió tocando más que tranquila.

De repente las puertas del lugar se abrieron y ante la sorpresa de Rin Irasue le respondió.

-¡Que ni se te ocurra detener la melodía!.-Gritó, ella solo hizo un respingo y se concentró en seguir tocando el instrumento.

La humana estaba a espaldas de la puerta, así que no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, trató de dejar eso de lado, sin embargo, de nuevo el sonido del agua apareció y la logró distraer un poco.

-Niña, más te vale poner atención a lo que haces...

Esto la inquieto, y de repente notó que los rayos de sol que entraban por la terraza se disolvieron, ella giró un poco su cabeza y observó como iban llegando varios de los súbditos, que poseían el poder de volar, iban bajando decenas por la terraza y entrando por ella...

Rin pensó que en cualquier momento Irasue se abalanzaría sobre ellos, sin embargo no lo hizo, y los demonios seguían entrando, notó como de la puerta abierta también seguían entrando decenas y decenas de súbditos que se iban juntando a su alrededor que no la dejaban de mirar, ella no podía posar sus ojos, pero se topaba con cada mirada de ellos, notó que en ninguno parecía estar su consciente, era como si estuvieran hipnotizados. Poco a poco conforme iban entrando, se iban sentando alrededor de ella, escuchando con atención el sonido de la flauta.

Por entre las filas y gateando pudo notar como se acercaban Oyuki y Kagome, sus ojos habían perdido su color, se veían tan vacíos como los del resto que estaban dentro de la sala, al llegar a estar frente a ella se sentaron y siguieron observándola. Pero, alguien, presente ahí fue avanzando cada vez hacía ella...

El sonido no lo dejaba en paz, por entre las nubes, y las fuertes ventiscas de aire no podían quitarle aquél sonido de la cabeza. Sesshomaru iba camino al palacio, ya había terminado sus asuntos con unos rebeldes en sus tropas, y ahora que tranquilamente que disponía a regresar a su lugar de repente había comenzado a sentir una fuerte sensación proveniente de la dirección de su reino, juraría que parecía algún canto, sin embargo aquello no sería común.

No podía negarlo, había algo dentro de aquél extraño audio; algo lo llamaba, era tan fuerte que había hecho aumentar su velocidad, Jaken que seguía sujeto a su estola, había perdido el conocimiento y sus ojos se perdieron. Conforme se acercaba parecía sentir que su cuerpo se alivianaba.

En reacción pudo notar como la imagen de la humana se le colaba por la mente, algo le había pasado... Se maldijo por haber dejado a su madre con ella, de seguro había acontecido, conociendo a su progenitora; tal vez ya se había quedado sin su palacio. Al llegar a sus terrenos se sorprendió al ver a una de las bestias aladas de sus tropas volando sola, con las correas puesta pero sin alguien que lo dirigiera, conformé avanzó fue notando también el llanto de varios animales que sin jinete alguno volaban libremente por los alrededores del castillo.

-¿Y las tropas?.-Se preguntó, frunció el ceño irritado y se introdujo al castillo. Al tocar el suelo, pudo ver que no había nadie en la entrada, ni en los pasillos, la cocina estaba vacía, los instrumentos de jardinería se habían quedado en el suelo, parecía como si todos hubieran desaparecido.

Sintió la presencia de cientos de demonios; provenientes del pueblo que comenzaban a subir por las escaleras hacía el lugar, definitivamente algo estaba llamando a todos los demonios de los alrededores, cerró el poder de los escalones y así; fue imposible seguir avanzando para entrar al palacio. Resuelto ese problema, a paso tranquilo pudo percatarse que el palacio no estaba solo; todos los súbditos seguían ahí, solo que se habían aglomerado en un solo lugar; el gran salón.

Bufó cansado pensando en su madre y elevó el vuelo hacía el lugar... Mientras tanto el sonido se hizo más sonoro para sus oídos, adivino que se trataba de una flauta, y el supo enseguida que era Rin la que estaba haciendo esto, pero el sabía que ella no lo haría por si sola 'alguien' estaba más que involucrado. De repente comenzó a sentir una presión en su cabeza, ya estaba cerca de la terraza, pero comenzó a fallarle su estabilidad al volar.

Notó la presencia de sus súbditos que aún seguían en la terraza, algunos flotaban afuera; ya no había espacio donde estaban. Empujando a varios de ellos, se abrió camino por las puertas del lugar hacía el centro de aquél espectáculo.

Rin comenzó a sentirse atrapada, no solo por los sirvientes del amo, sino que Ryuji era el único que seguía acercándose a ella, gateando a paso lento, con sus ojos sin color avanzó hacía ella. Solo lo trató de mirar a los ojos, no podía detenerse, así que no sabía que hacer en ese momento. De repente Ryuji se detuvo en seco, mientras Rin seguía tocando, fue entonces cuando ella parpadeó varias veces, sin dejar de tocar sintió la mano de su amigo sobre la de ella, y con un suave movimiento separó la flauta de los labios de la humana.

Sesshomaru en ese momento obtuvo el control completo de su cuerpo, respiro con más tranquilidad y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron en lo siguiente que sucedió...

Ahi estaba ella, la melodía había cesado, Ryuji detuvo la canción, al separar el instrumento de la boca de Rin, fueron aprisionados ahora por los labios del demonio dragón. Todo había quedado en silencio, Irasue ya no dijo nada, solo observó la sorpresa evidente en los ojos de la humana, que solo mantenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par al sentir los labios de su amigo sobre los de ella, no sabía que hacer, un sonrojo asaltó su rostro.

Su visión y su oído se agudizaron con aquella sorpresa... Fue entonces cuando el lugar poco a poco se fue llenando de murmullos, los sirvientes estaban despertando de su trance, unos se miraban a otros preguntándose como habían llegado ahí, pasaron unos momentos así, sin embargo, la presencia de los dos demonios los ahuyentaron, en silencio y con el miedo a flor de piel comenzaron a salir del lugar a paso apresurado, los que tenían alas salieron por la terraza, mientras otros corrían hacia el pasillo.

Oyuki trató de alejar a Kagome que se oponía.

-No, espera... ¡Rin!

Pero ella no la escuchó y en seguida se encontraba fuera del salón, por último pero no menos importante, los ojos del demonio tomaron su color púrpura normal y fue entonces cuando ambas miradas se encontraron; los ojos chocolate de la niña aún no salían de su sorpresa. Ryuji se sonrojó salvajemente y se alejó un poco de ella, sin poder decir nada, ni siquiera respirar, volvió su vista a los labios de ella y se preguntó que había hecho.

-Ejem...-Hizo Irasue fingiendo aclararse la voz.

Ambos personajes se sintieron observados, casi por instinto giraron su cabeza y se toparon con una cabellera plateada, una estola esponjada y unos ojos dorados que parecían hervir en furia.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!.-Exclamaron los dos separándose enseguida casi por dos metros.

-Nunca encontrarás una razón para que no te mate, insolente.-Dijo el Daiyoukai posando sus ojos en el demonio dragón, que tragó ruidosamente saliva.

Fue entonces cuando apenas iba a dar un paso para ejecutarlo y en eso Rin se interpuso.

-No espere, no es lo que parece. Esto solo ha sido una prueba de su madre yo-

-Si si si, echame la culpa. Yo solo te dije que no dejarás de tocar la flauta, no que besaras al soldado.- Decía engreídamente la mujer que se cruzaba de brazos hablando con un tono hipócrita.

De nuevo se sonrojaron ambos, sin embargo Rin no le quitó la vista a su amo, sin prestar atención a las insolencias de su madre.

-No, esto solo ha sido una prueba más. Yo no sabía de que iba esto...-Dijo Rin.

-Yo no tengo idea, ni de como llegué aquí.-Añadió Ryuji.

Sesshomaru los escuchaba.

-Vayas excusas que me dan...-Dijo el amo, ante la mirada que recibía de la chica y del guerrero.- Sin embargo...

Aquello parecía no muy bueno...

-...tu nunca has tenido mi permiso de seguir con las pruebas.

Dijo el Daiyoukai refiriéndose a su madre que alzó la ceja sintiéndose amenazada por sus juegos.

-Te dije claramente que no podías hacer nada mas hasta que yo no regresará...

Rin observó a Irasue con más enojo que nunca debido a sus trampas, la cual solo bufó.

-Ush, contigo nunca me puedo divertir ¿Es así como debes tratar a tu madre?¡Yo nunca te eduqué así!

Una gotita de sudor apareció sobre las cabezas de Rin y Ryuji.

_Otra vez esta con sus diálogos hipócritas de su falso amor materno._

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo la miraba con aquella frialdad y con una cara de: "ya deja tus cuentos, madre bruja..." Irasue al notar esto, solo soltó el aire cansada.

-Esta bien, si, fue mi culpa ¡Pero fue divertido! Tu humana ha aprendido el poder que tiene con su voz y con su talento de los instrumentos, puede controlar la mente de los demás, si sigue practicando podrá hacerlo a voluntad y no solo tocando algo.

Fue entonces cuando Rin observó la flauta que seguía en su manos, era cierto, fue un plan muy sucio por parte de su suegra, pero en parte había servido... Ayudada por Ryuji se levantó.

-Será mejor que me vaya...-Susurró el demonio que solo hizo una reverencia al amo y salió de allí a paso veloz.

El demonio del oeste sin decir nada poso su mirada a la humana.

-¿Tu has hecho todo este alboroto?

Eso parecía una acusación, pero sería muy tonto si ella le dijese que no...

-Bueno, yo...

Bajó la mirada sin saber que decir exactamente.

-Bien...

Esto saco de sus sentidos a Rin que levantó la mirada.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, mi llegada estaba programada para la tarde. Sin embargo aún apenas saliendo del lugar donde estaba alcanzaba a escuchar la energía de tu melodía; por eso llegué tan rápido, eso contando que casi todo el pueblo quería entrar al palacio, tuve que cerrar el poder de los escalones.

Esto la hizo sonrojarse, podía haberlo tomado como un regaño o una acusación, pero por lo bajo; su señor la estaba felicitando. Ella sonrió casi por instinto, aunque esto solo extraño a Irasue, la cual se sintió asqueada al ver como su hijo y la humana no separaban sus miradas ni por un segundo.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno... ya que estas aquí, y ya que te has enterado de mis planes en tu ausencia, te propongo algo.

Tomando la atención de su hijo le dijo...

-Hagamos de nuevo la prueba, pero ahora solo contigo. Serás fuerte, sin embargo tu mismo lo has dicho; has logrado captar el poder de la muchacha, veamos que tanto aguantas.

Rin abrió sus ojos al máximo. Sesshomaru solo la observó y con eso... quedó cerrado el trato.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ufff! ya mucho tiempo que no he actualizado, cada vez me siento más agobiada con la escuela, pero mis ganas de seguir con la historia y complacerlos es lo que me hace estar aquí (aunque me ausente)<em>**

**_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, lo he terminado exactamente a las 12:33 pm (y eso que empecé como a eso de las 1O) Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para mi imaginación hahahaha_**

**_No se desesperen, tendré más tiempo para seguir actualizando. _**

**_Por favor dejen comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas o algún saludo :) Adoro leer los reviews, me hace sentir que mi trabajo vale la pena ^^..._**

**_Sin más que decir les deseo un buen día, tarde o noche :) ¡Saludos desde México! _**


	16. Spring Night Love Song

**Spring Night Love Song**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

* * *

><p>Aquello me ponía la piel de gallina, todavía miraba la inerte taza de té sobre la mesa, pensando en como sería lo que pasaría en un rato más.<p>

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

Irasue estaba impaciente en el balcón después de que su hijo accediera a otra prueba sobre mis habilidades, sin embargo, mi señor es muy caprichoso, a preferido tomar un baño y comer algo después del viaje. Claro que esto no le agrado a su madre que se opuso enseguida pero mi señor en ese momento ya se encontraba saliendo del gran salón. Estaba segura que Irasue destruiría el palacio en ese momento con su furia y por una gran bola de energía en su mano.

A cualquiera le hubiera pasado, al ver esto solo le dije:

-Si quiere podemos buscar a otro 'conejillo de indias'.-Pensé que eso la haría calmarse, al parecer funcionó pues vi como relajaba su entrecejo, bufó cansada y me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Si tiempo es lo que quiere ese niño, se le concederé, pero ya no aguantaré otra de estas groserías de él.

Al salir pude liberarme del estrés que había pasado en esos momentos. Enseguida pude ver a Ryuoji, a Oyuki y Kagome asomarse por el marco de la puerta.

-Rin, ¿qué ha pasado?.-Me dijo Kagome mientras entraban con un poco de temor.

-Pues yo no estoy muy segura.-Les dije mostrandoles la flauta echa de bambú que el joven Shippo me había regalado...

-Irasue solo me dijo que la tocará, en un segundo después me vi rodeada de todos los del palacio, hasta los soldados estaban aquí, el amo Sesshomaru mencionó que desde de donde venía también alcanzó a escuchar la melodía, sin embargo, no entiendo lo que hice para que todos se comportarán así.

Los miré mientras pensaban en alguna explicación lógica, en eso me topé con la mirada baja de Ryuji, recordé lo que había pasado:

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_...La melodía había cesado, Ryuji detuvo la canción, al separar el instrumento de la boca de Rin, fueron aprisionados ahora por los labios del demonio dragón. Todo había quedado en silencio, Irasue ya no dijo nada, solo observó la sorpresa evidente en los ojos de la humana, que solo mantenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par al sentir los labios de su amigo sobre los de ella, no sabía que hacer, un sonrojo asaltó su rostro._

**.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**_  
><em>

Ella se sonrojó y guardó silencio bajando la mirada también, no sabía que decir...

Las otras dos mujeres se habían enterado de lo que había pasado entre la protegida y el guerrero dragón.

-Bueno, ahora que has sido liberada por ahora, prepararé más té, debes estar cansada y estresada ¿Podrías ayudarme Kagome?.-La mencionada solo sonrió y salió junto con la demonio.

Sin embargo el ojimorado y la chica se opusieron con sus gestos. Pero era inevitable ahora solo quedaban ellos dos en aquél salón. Sus ojos se encontraron y al mismo tiempo se separaron con sumo nerviosismo, Ryuji la miró por el rabillo del ojo y con pena habló:

-Amm... solo quería... pedirte una disculpa... por lo que había pasado.

Rin logró mirarle.

-Yo... nose que pasó...

-No te preocupes, te portaste así por mi causa, no tienes porque disculparte solo... fue...-No sabía como llamar lo que había pasado, ¿accidente? Calló de nuevo.

-No sabía como reaccionar al ver al amo con aquellos ojos furiosos, de seguro tenía ganas de degollarme por tocar a su bella flor.

Aquél era el guerrero en su forma natural, entonces se dio cuenta de que a pesar de lo que había pasado no afectaría su relación con él. Le sonrió sonrojada por el halago.

-Gracias...-Y le abrazó, el guerrero tardó en corresponder debido a que el potente latido rápido de su corazón le hacía fallar con sus sentidos, Rin sabía que el tenía sentimientos hacia ella de 'más de un amigo' ya habían pasado esa etapa, el sabía que ella era feliz por estar con su señor, aunque fuese un hombre frío, pero el sabía que el amo solo se abría hacía Rin. Era de esperarse, la joven era sumamente bella, encantadora, tan gentil y delicada... Tanto, que había derretido el corazón helado del más grande Daiyoukai vivo.

Lo sabía, aquella joven tan hermosa, era ajena a él. El suave toque de su mano, un abrazo cálido, una sonrisa divertida y un beso en la mejilla sería lo único que recibiría de ella, aunque...

Se separaron y el le sonrió con aquellas sonrisas bobas que ella adoraba de su amigo.

-Vamos, tomemos el té juntos...-Le dijo Rin y corrió hacía la puerta como si se tratara de un juego, justo en el momento cuando ella se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de él como para escucharle... solo susurró:

-Aunque... si por probar tus suaves labios hubiese muerto... hubiera muerto feliz...

Y le siguió...

**.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

Rin seguía con su taza, nerviosa de lo que acercaba, Oyuki llegó a servirle más té.

-Tranquila, no es para tanto... Ya pasaste muchas cosas, podrás con esta, estoy segura.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, ¡animo!.-Le alabó el guerrero dragón que estaba a su lado.

La muchacha suspiró aliviada.

-Supongo que estás nerviosa por el hecho de que ahora tendrás que practicar con Sesshomaru.

Ella solo se sonrojó.

-Un poco...

-Pues mientras no se trate de hacerle algo al amo, como pelear con él, cortarle la cabeza que se yo... todo estará bien.-Añadió la mujer zorro con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Y se supone que eso es para tranquilizarme?.-Le dijo Rin, mientras los amigos se reían.

-Dudo mucho que tan siquiera pueda tocarle un cabello si de eso se trata.-Dijo la joven riendo. Siguieron conversando amistosamente gastándose bromas de todo tipo.

Irasue estaba algo irritada con la conversación que escuchaba así que solo se levantó de pie sin llamar la atención de los demás y convirtiéndose en una esfera de energía salió por el balcón hacía los pisos altos; en busca de su hijo. Varios de la servidumbre se apartaron velozmente al verla cruzar, sabían que no debían toparse con aquella mujer de la luna, sería un intento de suicidio seguro. Por algo era la madre del amo...

Regresando a su forma, comenzó a caminar apresuradamente sin importarle el movimiento de sus plateados cabellos en su rostro.

-Ese chiquillo... ahora me va a escuchar...

Antes de poder tomar la puerta corrediza esta se abrió al instante. Sesshomaru apareció tras de ella con aquella facción tan inmutable de siempre, Irasue frunció el ceño enojada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme esperando? ¡Estoy harta de esto!.-Decía exaltándose.

-Entonces renuncia, deja a Rin en paz...

Esto pareció ocasionarle confusión a su madre quien solo sonrió engreídamente.

-Supongo que lo dices para que la deje y que el heredero sea un híbrido como tu medio hermano.-Dijo con una voz serpentaria. Esto causo gran molestia en su hijo pero no dijo nada.

-Tu bien sabes que esto solo lo hago por mi nieto, poco me importa lo que hagan tu y esa humana. Pero si has accedido con mis planes, entonces atente a mis condiciones...

¿Recibir ordenes? El amo era lo que más detestaba, no iba a permitir que le hablarán así, su rostro seguía recio, sin embargo el enojo fluía considerablemente por sus venas. Tenía tantos deseos de cortarle la cabeza, pero el sabía que "Hierba mala nunca muere" de seguro le saldría otra cabeza ¡no! ¡DOS CABEZAS! Esa arpía sería escurridiza y jamás podría desaparecerla. Irritado con sus pensamientos salió de su habitación comenzando a caminar hacía las escaleras, supongo que habiendo colmado su paciencia, querría terminar esto cuanto antes...

Irasue sonrió, sin embargo cerró sus ojos todavía irritada.

-Mocoso, ¡¿Por qué bajas las escaleras si puedes volar? .-Le gritó tras sus espaldas, y un toque de gracia apareció en la mirada de Sesshomaru, la estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, algo que ella odiaba. Nadie había mencionado que molestar a alguien sería tan divertido...

Bajo con suma tranquilidad seguido por su progenitora. En silencio llegaron al gran salón que seguía solo sin la presencia de la joven. El demonio perro solo se sentó en un sillón alargado de terciopelo rojo, parecía mas tranquilo de lo normal. Su madre al verlo le habló:

-Y he de sospechar que querrás saber de que se trata esta prueba...

No recibió respuesta, su hijo solo seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Bien, veamos como está tu orgullo; Sesshomaru...-Dijo con recelo y una sonrisa malvada en su boca.

Esto incomodó al mencionado que abrió los ojos queriendo escuchar más de aquella situación. Ahora fue su madre quien guardó silencio, hasta que Rin cruzo el portal del lugar.

La mujer de cabellos plateados la miró de arriba a abajo.

-¿Traes la flauta?

-Emm... si.-Titubeó ella mostrándosela.

-Perfecto.

Se giró hacía el sillón y llamó a su hijo:

-Entonces, Sesshomaru... ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir las instrucciones de esta prueba?

Abrió sus ojos dorados como si estuviese dando una respuesta a aquella pregunta, se levantó y miró a Rin que mantenía la vista pérdida tratando de distraerse para no perderse en el miedo o la desesperación de el porque de aquella situación.

-De acuerdo, entonces... Sessh... ponte justo aquí.-Dijo su madre mostrandole un punto exacto en el suelo, el solo obedeció y se quedó de pie en el lugar indicado.

-Pero hombre, siéntate. Ya no crecerás más.-Rió divertida.

El demonio se sentó y cerró sus ojos. Irasue le hizo una seña con el dedo a la joven y esta hizo lo mismo que el amo, se sentó en el suelo. Ambos estaban de piernas cruzadas viéndose frente a frente a menos de medio metro, la humana tan solo trago saliva nerviosa, la suegra notó esto.

-Niña, concéntrate, me rehúso a perder el tiempo...-Reclamó, Rin solo asintió apresuradamente y respiro hondo buscando calmarse. Comenzó a espiar de reojo el demonio frente a ella que seguía con sus ojos cerrados en una postura relajada. Apartó la mirada pensando que tendría que hacer con el amo... Aquello le ponía muy asustada, siempre se ha sentido nerviosa con su señor. Ahora le tenía a corta distancia y no sabía exactamente que hacer, sobre todo porque su madre estaba allí presente. La cual solo se acuclilló a su lado y le dijo:

-Solo... toca...

Parecía un susurro, el aliento de la mujer le provocó escalofríos a la muchacha que temía lo siguiente, tomó la flauta en sus manos y la contempló por un momento, en eso levantó la mirada y se topó con los fríos ojos de su señor que la examinaban. Un sonrojo vino y apartó la mirada.

-Sesshomaru deja de mirarla. ¡La pones nerviosa!.-Añadió la bruja.

¡Eso no era necesario! Pensó Rin ante el comentario de la Youkai, sin embargo su señor obedeció y esta vez pudo con más tranquilidad llevarse el instrumento a sus labios.

Jalando un poco de aire, y siendo el palpitar de la sangre en la yemas de sus dedos comenzó a tocar... Las notas fluyeron como el suave descenso de un riachuelo por la vereda, el lugar se inundo del suave sonido de aquel instrumento que parecía traspasar las paredes del lugar, se sintió la brisa veraniega entrar furtivamente por el balcón y revolvía los cabellos oscuros de la humana, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, logrando escuchar lo que salía de ella.

En unos segundos pudo relajarse, sintió que en ese momento ya no había nadie más en la habitación, sabía que ahora solo podía complacerse a ella con la flauta, se guió por las ondas de su alma y ella, sin darse cuenta, dejo al libre su verdadera esencia, sus alas se desplegaron tras su espalda brillando cual fulgor del colorido mar.

En su boca se dibujó una sonrisa y sus ojos se relajaron a tal punto de que cualquiera pensaría que ella permanecía dormida. El ambiente era tan ligero como una hoja al viento, entrando en una zona de confort Irasue observó a su hijo, quien, después de haber mantenido una postura relajada ahora se le veía tenso, con los ojos entrecerrados con fuerza, tratando de disimular que le estaba costando algo de trabajo, esto pareció motivar a la mujer a hacer algo más arriesgado.

Volviéndose a poner en cuclillas acercó su boca al oído y susurró: "Más fuerte..."

Hasta ese momento Rin parecía seguir al pie de la letra las ordenes de la suegra pues al instante siguió tocando. Sesshomaru solo hizo un respingo pero conforme pasaban los minutos se aseguró de mostrar una postura más relajada hasta que logró permanecer quieto con su rostro inexpresivo. Esto no pareció agradarle a su madre que aunque intentó de animar a la chica a tocar mas fuerte, esto no funcionó.

Irasue cansada solo bufó y en ese momento se rompió el encanto, Rin enseguida dejó de tocar y su expresión era claramente de que había sido sacada de sus pensamientos salvajemente. Pareciendo asustada y con la respiración agitada tornó sus ojos a su señor que permanecía en la misma posición inicial o al menos eso pensaba ella puesto que no había podido ver las reacciones de su amo al comienzo de la prueba.

La mujer de la luna se sentó en el gran sofá rojo de terciopelo.

-Esto no funciona como quería, aún te falta potencia niña. Solo parece afectar a los debiluchos de este castillo.-Dijo mientras Rin se daba cuenta de que la luz había sido extinguida debido a la presencia de decenas de sirvientes a las afueras de las ventanas y otros más tras la puerta principal sin hacer ruido alguno.

La humana solo tragó saliva y añadió.

-¿Y usted que propone?...

Esta pregunto pareció despertar la diversión en los ojos de la bruja pues solo sonrió y se acercó a la chica, la miró a los ojos y después le quitó de sus manos la flauta de bambú.

-Ahora cantarás...

Pareció no ser muy agradable ello puesto que Rin se puso roja de la vergüenza mientras miraba a su señor de reojo. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacarse aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Ella aceptó a aquel trato, y sabía cuales serían los beneficios y desprovistos de aquella decisión, pero no podía dejarlos a medias, así que frunció el ceño y habló.

-¿Y que quiere que canté?

Irasue, que miraba por el ventanal a los hombres y sirvientes que comenzaban a salir del trance con gran confusión se giró y le dijo brevemente.

-Algo que te salga de corazón, algún recuerdo, pensamiento, momento que te haga sentir especial, tanto que con tu voz puedas interpretarlo...

Aquello le parecía un juego de palabras absurdos ¿Cómo lograría ella eso? Sonaba imposible, casi como un acertijo sin respuesta. Así que agacho la cabeza pensando en algún recuerdo o pensamiento. El primero en asaltar su mente fue su amado Sesshomaru, después sus amigos, la señorita Kagome, Oyuki, Ryoji, hasta llegar a sus memorias en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, con el joven Inuyasha, las gemelas con su excelencia y Sango. Sin embargo aquello parecía un tanto superficial, en sus visiones tras sus ojos pudo verse a si misma, siendo aquella inocente niña que vivía en una aldea felizmente con su familia, pero que aquél recuerdo estaba teñido en sangre pura, de sus padres y sus hermanos. Esto parecía perturbarla, solo podía ver a la pequeña Rin de hace ya tiempo, esta parecía que la veía directo a los ojos y le sonrió enseguida. ¿Puedes verme? Pregunto ella, sin respuesta. Sin embargo la pequeña caminó hacía ella, a Rin le parecía sumamente extraño todo lo que sucedía, conforme daba pasos, aquella niña comenzó a crecer y permanecer con su sonrisa en la boca, al parecer no se percataba de que sus ropas se rasgaban y pedazos de esas telas caían al piso. Entonces comprendió; aquella imagen le mostraba todo lo que había pasado, puede ser que sea huérfana, y que haya pasado por muchos sufrir (como era representado con las ropas rasgadas) sin embargo, ella permanecía con esa sonrisa llena de amor, se dio cuenta de que su verdadera esencia estaba en el deseo de superarse, de jamás darse por vencida, sabía que esa era su energía secreta.

Sin decir más, permaneció en la postura inicial y ante los ojos de su señor abrió sus labios para entonar una melodía...

_Dulce es; la escena primaveral,_

En ese momento los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron a lo más que pudieron y sus músculos se tensaron, el aura de la habitación cambió a un azul aqua y hasta Irasue alcanzó a hacer un respingo. Lo que estaban presenciando era algo más que una melodía en flauta.

_es una ilusión que se esconde en la niebla._

_El amor, el más eterno amor,_

_es de un carmesí, que mi pecho iluminará..._

_Lámparas, cuelgan en el ventanal._

_Tu por mí; siempre, toda la noche te voy a esperar._

Sesshomaruya no respondió sus ojos perdieron el brillo y sus músculos en un segundo se relajaron, quieto por unos segundos...

_Mis lágrimas, se ocultarán en tu corazón._

_Al caer la noche en serenidad,_

Comenzó a gatear mientras sus cabellos caían en cascada por su espalda y costados, embrigado por la voz de la chica, sus sentidos quedaron en blanco y sus ojos sin expresión junto con sus movimientos elegantes, parecía un felino a punto de atacar a su inofensiva presa, el solo avanzaba hasta llegar a Rin, perdido en la melodía, cerró sus ojos y en unos momentos pareció que comenzaba a tambalearse.

_el viento mecerá esa tenue luz sobre de ti._

_Sueño de; encanto y bendición._

_Se oirá trinar, suavemente a la estación._

Creyendo Irasue, rió a sus adentros y se encerró en una burbuja de energía creada por ella, que poco le sirvió, pues los efectos de la humana aún persistían, no se diga de los súbditos que debido a tal suceso, cayeron al suelo debido a la energía que pronto comenzó a causar efectos, tanto dentro de la habitación como por fuera puesto que el cielo se nubló y comenzó a caer una ligera lluvia.

_Volará; mi cabello al vendaval,_

_al soñar este llanto de felicidad; amaré..._

Sesshomaru pareciera que estaba a punto de caer cuando solo se recostó en las piernas de su amada y tal vez quedó sumido en un sueño. Rin parecía percatarse de ello, sin embargo, solo atinó a acariciar el suave cabello de él, como si fuesen la pareja más feliz del mundo y llevasen años de estar juntos.

_Porque al caer; flores de miel van a renacer._

_Volará; lejos mi ferocidad._

_Al dormir, dime; ¿Dónde quedarán esas lágrimas?_

La lluvia había cesado y por entre las nubes comenzó a asomarse un hermoso arco iris que construyó un puente a través del cielo.

_Las secarán flor de amor; al desvanecer._

Y ella... calló.

Todo quedó en silencio, y Rin; permaneció acariciando el cabello de su señor que parecía seguir durmiendo. Irasue detuvo su campo de protección y con dificultad caminó unos pasos hacía la humana, entonces ella parpadeó y dijo:

-Sal...

De la cabeza de la humana comenzó a formarse una pequeña figura... una gota... una gota de energía, la que la bruja había introducido en Rin al principio cuando sacó su Youki por primera vez, solo que sin que ella se diera cuenta dejó una parte dentro de su cuerpo. La tomó en sus manos y en ese momento todos despertaron del trance.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos exaltado y confuso al verse en la posición en la que estaba ¿Se había desmayado? Se incorporó de inmediato con la mirada de la pelinegra en el. Se sintió ofendido, había podido caer ante una humana, la pequeña que el había rescatado. No sabía como sentirse, no podía odiarla; eso sería imposible, pero su orgullo ahora estaba más que herido, ahora entendía a lo que se había referido su madre al principio.

-Bueno Sesshomaru, ahora hemos comprobado la fuerza de tu hembra...

¿Hembra? Eso parecía denigrante, pensaba Rin. Aún un poco confundida observó la tensión en los ojos de su amo frente a ella que solo observaba a la deriva sin ningún punto exacto.

-Niña...

Rin giró su cabeza para verle a los ojos.

-Estarás contenta; el entrenamiento... Terminó. Ahora enfocate en la concepción de mi nieto, espero que esto sea de ayuda, no aceptaré un linaje pobre de fuerza...

Con aquél tono burlón se transformó en una esfera de luz, se abrieron las puertas y ventanas e Irasue... desapareció en unos segundos.

Estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de ella y aún confundida dio un respingo al ver levantarse a su señor del suelo. Su mirada había pasado a ser de gran furia.

-Mi señor, ¿Se encuentr-

Pero no acabó la frase pues Sesshomaru atravesó la sala en un parpadeo y en un giro brusco desapareció por la puerta tras las mirada asustada de los súbditos que aún seguían amontonados.

Rin observó todavía un poco más el trayecto que había tomado el demonio, y vio como de entre la multitud salía Oyuki, Ryouji y Kagome...

* * *

><p><strong>Uff! Por fin... lo terminé, no saben como tardé en este cap, bueno si lo saben XD los tuve esperando bastante, disculpen por eso. Lo que pasa que no sabía como continuar la trama, se me secó el cerebro. Pero he aquí otro avancé más de este fic... Espero les siga gustando<strong>

**La canción que interpreta Rin en la flauta es "Song Of Healing" Ya saben, de Zelda y la canción que canta es: Shunshou Jouka (Spring Nigth Love Song) Es una canción de Card Captor Sakura, de la primera película, les recomiendo que la escuchen es una pieza muy bella, acá les dejo el Link solo que debido a la web lo he puesto con espacios ñ_ñ' espero no sea mucho problema. Es un fandub en español, con la letra que acaban de leer en el capítulo. La cantante tiene una voz preciosa espero les guste. **

** : / / w w w . ? v = - M **

**Muchas gracias por leer, si les gusto o no por favor dejenme un comentario; me fascina leerlos:) **

**Espero esten pasando un buen día, tarde o noche :) Saludos desde México!**


	17. Creando lazos

**CREANDO LAZOS**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/a: Nota de la autora**

* * *

><p>-¡Rin!.-Gritaron al unísono los dos demonios y la humana al ver salir al Daiyoukai y ver al fondo del salón una solitaria chica que permanecía en el suelo quieta como una hoja, mientras se agolpaban tratando de llegar a la puerta, puesto que un mar de demonios salían extrañados por lo que había pasado tras aquellas puertas, aunque en el aire, estaba también un suspiro de alivio; Irasue, al fin se había marchado.<p>

Muchos pensaron en darle las gracias a Rin, sin embargo la salida desprovista de buen genio del amo los hizo descartar esa idea a la gran mayoría y comenzaron a apartarse a otros deberes.

A su encuentro llego Kagome.

-Rin, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?.-Le dijo, sin embargo la niña no respondió, seguía mirando al suelo como si fuese lo único que había en aquél lugar, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos marrones que preocupados insistían en que le diera una respuesta.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, al fin Irasue se ha marchado del palacio me ha dicho que el entrenamiento terminó.-Fingió una sonrisa mientras se levantaba, y los demonios y la sacerdotisa sonrieron con la noticia.

-Increíble lo que ha pasado, yo me encontraba en los jardines y en un segundo perdí el conocimiento, al abrir de nuevo mis ojos estaba frente a las puertas del gran salón con una multitud de demonios.-Explicó Oyuki entusiasmada, sin embargo la pequeña parecía que no escuchaba los comentarios de la kitsune y solo le limitó a observarle.

-Espero te sientas bien, ¿quieres comer algo? Sé que acabas de terminar tu desayuno sin embargo me preocupa que este último entrenamiento como los demás, con algún desmayo de parte tuya.-Añadió Ryuji.

-No se preocupen, solo tengo sueño, prefiero descansar si no les molesta.-Dijo, aunque su voz tratase de acoplarse al ánimo de ellos, no podía evitar dejar salir sus expresiones impregnadas de confusión.

Salieron los cuatro del salón, y aunque iban animados, Rin era la única que no decía más de dos palabras.

Llegó el atardecer, el sol comenzó a esconderse tras las nubes dejando en ellas tonos rosados y anaranjados, el ambiente le recordaba al otoño, tan melancólico. La chica se encontraba a las afueras del establo junto con Ah-Un, sentada sobre el césped se quedó mirando taciturna el cielo, las estrellas que comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia luminosa, el aroma del aire cálido representativo del verano. Tragó saliva recordando escenas de lo que había acontecido hacía unas horas...

Solo recordaba la suavidad de los cabellos de su amo entre sus dedos, viéndole dormitar en sus piernas como niño que cae rendido tras una tarde de juegos. La imagen le parecía bastante tierna, pero la sonrisa que salió de su rostro se disipó cuando se encontró con la mirada de desprecio del demonio que antes de decir palabra, se alejaba de ella sin prestarle atención. Aquella reacción la había dejado muy desconcertada debido a que ella esperaba algo más, si bien el amo la había halagado más de una vez sobre sus habilidades y esta vez, parecía que le daba repugnancia el ver a Rin.

Sus pensamientos la agobiaban y puso su mano sobre su obi, sintió algo duro y lo sacó; se trataba de su flauta. La miró con felicidad, y la clara imagen de la aldea se presente en su mente, aquellos momentos su corazón se sentía herido sin saber por qué razón exactamente, la reacción de su amo no era la acostumbrada y eso la dejaba bastante pensativa. Quiso interpretar algo mas en el instrumento, sin embargo antes de tocar sus labios con él, se detuvo pensando que tal vez alguien específico en el palacio la alcanzaría a escuchar y le molestaría, así que solo se alejo de ella y la miro de soslayo antes de dejarla a un lado de ella como si fuese algo sin importancia.

-¿Qué tiene la flauta que de repente te ha hecho poner una cara de desagrado?

La voz exaltó a Rin que enseguida se incorporó para ver de quien se trataba.

-Eres tu Kagome-nee-chan. No, no es eso, es solo que...

No terminó la frase y su mirada volvió a hundirse en el verde del césped.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?.-Le preguntó la chica a lo cuál Rin asintió y se apartó un poco para dejarle el espacio libre a la meiko. Guardaron silencio por un rato, era agradable, aunque algo extraño en la situación de la más joven, de soslayo miraba el rostro de su compañera y esperaba que comenzará ella una plática pero no sucedió, y antes de poder decir una palabra cambió la situación...

-Estoy muy orgullosa de tí, Rin.-Dijo calmadamente.

La mencionada se sonrojo.

-Gracias, mucho te lo debo a ti, el apoyo que me has dado todo este tiempo ha sido más que importante para mí. En parte no lo hubiera logrado sin ti.

Kagome le respondió con una sonrisa y después de un segundo habló.

-Dime, ¿ha pasado algo entre Sesshomaru y tú?

Esa fue una pregunta directa y la mirada de la pequeña se entristeció un poco, antes de hablar dobló sus rodillas y puso su manos sobre ellas.

-Siento que he lastimado a mi señor, no sé como, pero al terminar aquello, me miro como si lo hubiese logrado ver algo que el no quería, siento que le he lastimado de una forma que no es perdonable para mí o tal vez para nadie. ¡Rayos! Y yo imaginaba que me estaba iendo mejor mi relación con él.

Mientras ella hablaba Kagome le miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado, y al terminar volvió su vista al atardecer.

-Se podría decir que si le has lastimado.

A pesar de lo que Rin decía, esa no era la respuesta que ella quería aunque sabía que su mente la aceptaba. Bufó cansada y cerró sus ojos en ademán de querer dormir.

-Sabes, en mi mundo, una vez, leí un libro llamado "El Principito" no fue de gran interés sobre mi, sin embargo me enseño algo muy importante; "Jamás juzgar las apariencias y aprender a ver con el corazón, puesto que las cosas más importantes solo se ven con el corazón" Un capítulo mostraba la situación de que el principito llegaba a un prado, y en él se encontraba con un pequeño zorro, a él le pareció muy lindo, sin embargo el zorro no le permitió acercarse más a él.

Rin comenzó a prestar más atención al relato de su amiga y abrió de nueva cuenta sus ojos.

-El zorro solo le dijo: "No puedo tener nada contigo, puesto que no estoy domesticando" El pequeño no entendía a que se refería y el zorrito le explicó que se trataba de "crear lazos" cada día el principito se sentaba cerca de él y conforme los días transcurrían el pequeño se sentaba cada vez más cerca de él zorrito hasta que un día pudo estar con el perfectamente.

La niña no entendía del todo a que se refería y tras una larga pausa la sacerdotisa continuó.

-Pongamos a Sesshomaru como el zorrito, y a ti como el Principito, poco a poco desde que eras niña, fuiste acercándote a él, en el cuento la naturaleza de ambos era lo que lo hacían no poder acercarse tan pronto, en tu caso fue el orgullo del demonio, al pasar lo que paso, fue como si tu no hubieras esperado y te acercaste de bulto a él, no a él físicamente, sino a su interior, el estaba creando "Lazos" contigo, sin embargo, hablamos de Sesshomaru, no es alguien del que se pueda hablar con facilidad y así como no podemos hacerlo, sus sentimientos son todavía mas extraños de entender, tu has sido la única que se ha acercado a él sin medida, pero lo que paso fue un paso demasiado grande para el desarrollo que llevaban.

-¿Se podría decir que he invadido su espacio íntimo?.-Añadió Rin.

-Así es...

Aquello le hizo sentir peor y suspiro sin saber que pensar o que decir a continuación, aquella revelación era algo confusa todavía.

-No te preocupes, tal vez esté algo irritado debido a que su orgullo lo ha de haber resentido mucho en aquél momento, estoy segura que el no te guarda rencor en ningún sentido, solo que tal vez no supo como reaccionar en ese momento y su ferocidad salió antes que una frustración.

Kagome poso su mano en la rodilla de ella y Rin se giró a verla.

-Ánimo, pequeña. Solo tienes que acercarte a él y hacerle ver que no es lo que parece.

Eso parecía fácil de decir, pero no de hacer. Sin embargo las palabras de la chica la hicieron sentirse muchísimo mejor.

-Mañana por el mediodía regresaré al Sengoku, mi pequeño ha de estar extrañándome mucho y mi perro idiota preocupado por mi y por ti también.

El último comentario hizo hacer reír al par de chicas y sus miradas se encontraron para sonreírse.

-Regresaré al palacio, estoy segura que aún deseas estar sola con tus pensamientos, así que te dejo, estaré con Oyuki por si necesitas algo.-La meiko se levantó y dedicándole una última mirada a la joven, se marchó.

Pasaron un par de horas y Rin aún permanecía frente a ya el anochecer, un bostezo de Ah-Un la sacó de su mente.

-Supongo que ya es hora de dormir para ti, ¿cierto?.-Le dijo tiernamente mientras acariciaba su lomo, condujo a la bestia a su establo y observó como se acomodaba para dormir, salió sin hacer ruido y volvió al sitio donde estaba, ahora contemplaba la luna que se asomaba muy por lo bajo de las nubes. Suspiró, cerro sus ojos y con un poco de trabajo, dos extremidades salieron de su espalda de color azul.

Levantó el vuelo a casi metros del suelo y viéndose tan cercana a esté decidió elevarse más del piso, su mirada se fijo hacía el cielo y agitó sus alas que la llevaron cada vez más alto, tras pasar unas densas nubes, sintió algo que la observaba, una calma la lleno y su cuerpo parecía simplemente destellar sonando con un canto al tocar el viento, se giró para ver la presencia de la luna que la observaba muda en vuelo, Rin parecía hipnotizada y permaneció allí por más de una hora, el cansancio de hacía tiempo ya no le importaba y regresando a lo que estaba haciendo siguió volando, esta vez paso por lo que era el tercer piso del palacio, cortando la esquina de este se topo con el balcón del gran salón, se detuvo unos instantes.

Imágenes bastante agradables vinieron a su mente, aquél momento en el que una acción valía más que miles de palabras, un beso en su boca fue lo que le bastó y dejó llevar por el aroma del demonio. Los recuerdos la hicieron detenerse en ese lugar sobrevolar por encima de él, pensaba en que estaría haciendo su señor, tal vez el pensamiento era algo absurdo debido a la cercanía en cuanto a habitaciones, pero debido a lo que había ocurrido se sentía incapaz de irle a ver o esperar verlo por el palacio.

Bufó cansada y olvidando los melosos recuerdos se dispuso a seguir aleteando lejos de ahí, subió un poco más la altura para apreciar mejor la luna que a su lado parecía acompañarle en su nocturno viaje.

-Me hes increíble verte, no puedo evitar pensar en él cada que te veo.-Le decía como si el astro le fuese a responder, sonrió para sus adentros y de pronto una ráfaga de viento la hizo estremecer, comenzaba a caer el frío de la noche y pensó que sería mejor descansar antes de que contrajera un resfriado. Se giró para volver a ver el palacio frente a ella y tratar de localizar donde se encontraba su habitación, descendió un poco más.

-Rin

El llamado le estremeció aún sabiendo de quien provenía, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y giró su cabeza un poco, el amo le veía desde el pasillo de su habitación, Rin pudo ver que su rostro seguía inexpresivo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.-Preguntó y eso animo a la chica un poco.

-Amm pues... salí a dar un paseo nocturno, es bueno estar bajo la luz de la luna, dice que es relajante y yo... este...-Notó la frívola mirada del demonio

_Tal vez aún siga molesto por lo sucedido, ¿por qué no puedo controlar está lengua?_

Se regañó a si misma y no se pudo percatar que en casi un segundo el Daiyoukai flotaba a su misma altura y esto le impacto tanto que instintivamente aleteo un poco más fuerte. Una vez tranquila observó a su amo que traía un hakama azul marino bastante ligero, al parecer el amo tenía poco de haberse dispuesto a dormir. En aquél momento ella se giró hacía la luna y la siguió admirando, observó como su amo se movía y la estola que originalmente es su cola se extendió y el comenzó a levitar con gran delicadeza.

Era increíble que semejante criatura pudiera efectuar tan hermosos movimientos, no pudo evitarlo y le siguió de cerca en su vuelo, se alejaron un poco del palacio sin saber tal vez que dos pares de ojos, los de la kitsune y la meiko los observaban melosas.

_¿Qué es está sensación dentro de mí? El volar a su lado... Es, tan reconfortante, el aire es como si cantará en mis oídos y el aroma de la noche me acurrucará en sus brazos, quisiera que esto continuara por siempre. _

Lo miró, la mirada dorada de él seguía fija en el horizonte y ella al ver esto sonrió y siguió a su lado con gran calma.

Tal vez fue su corazón que cobro voluntad propia, tal vez los pensamientos de ella se hicieron acto y en medio del cielo nocturno, un par de alas azules revoloteaban al compas de los cabellos plateados que se mecían con la brisa, tal vez no se dio cuenta, cuando de repente su vuelo se acercó a él y Sesshomaru se detuvo un segundo, ahora se encontraban ahí, con la mirada fija, la luna resaltaba la luminosidad de los cabellos plateados y hacía brillar el aura de la niña. En un momento ambos desviaron su mirada hacía la luna y permanecieron quietos por un segundo, estaban tan cerca, tal vez sus cuerpos buscaban unirse, pero en aquél momento la magia reinaba en el aire.

Le observó por un momento más, y aunque este solo estaba suspendido en el aire con los ojos cerrados sintió algo en su corazón.

-Ammm ¿Lord Sesshomaru?

El mencionado no abrió los ojos, sin embargo encaró una ceja en señal de que prosiguiera.

-Lo que sucedió en la tarde...-Fue entonces cuando abrió sus ojos ambarinos y la miraron duramente.

-No estoy muy segura, pero al terminar, le noté algo molesto y pues yo...-Al parecer su valentía ya no daba para más y detuvo su declaración en ese momento.

El Daiyoukai no dijo palabra alguna sin embargo no espero otra respuesta más proveniente de la chica.

-Deberías estar satisfecha de que lograste bastante en estos días, ¿no era lo que querías?.-Preguntó el, aunque no esperaba respuesta.

Rin se sintió un poco hostigada así que no respondió enseguida pero se armó de coraje.

-Bueno, lo que quería, siempre ha estado... frente de mí.

Eso fue suficiente para que el ambiente se llenara de un silencio, tal vez incómodo, tal vez solo sin importancia.

_Ah! ¡¿Pero qué rayos me pasa?! Creo que los consejos de Kagome me hicieron imaginarme demás._

Miró hacía todos lados, casi como buscando refugio ante sus vergonzosas palabras, pero la voz del demonio la sacó de sus pensamientos de fuga.

-A dormir...-Y eso fue lo único que dijo y con aquellos gráciles movimientos regresó al palacio seguido por ella muy cerca de él. Al llegar al borde del palacio, ambos tocaron el suelo, la estola volvió a enredar el brazo de Sesshomaru y el par de alas azules se deshicieron en una pequeña estela de humo. Rin se lamentaba que tenía que decir "Buenas noches" y despedirse, y cuando decidió comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario a su señor, esté habló.

-Rin...

¿Por qué tenía que tener esa voz tan prominente? Era a veces de monosílabas pero era a veces la seriedad de las palabras eran algo extrañas. La mencionada se giró y pudo ver a su señor con la puerta abierta de su habitación, pero el no entró, sino más bien, parecía esperar. ¿Era eso? Un sonrojo asaltó su rostro y su corazón latió desbocadamente. Tragó saliva antes de poder dar un paso y ante la mirada de su señor, entró a la habitación de esté, seguía igualmente ordenada que siempre. Solo escuchó el cerrar de la puerta.

-Duérmete...

Sus palabras sonaron más que quedas, no tan frías como las de siempre, y esto extraño a la humana, no sabía que hacer, la situación era clara. Esta noche... dormiría con él, junto al hombre que amaba, y aún incapaz de reconocerlo no se movió. Pero el demonio que había caminado hacía su tufón le miró de soslayo.

La mirada decía: "A dormir, ¡ahora!" y eso lo sabía muy bien ella, así que se estremeció por un momento y a un paso lento se acercó al lecho de él. Esté le dio la espalda y vio solo como el makai volvía su vista hacía la ventana donde se colaba por entre la delgada cortina los rayos del astro pálido. Le pareció ajena la situación a lo que ella imaginaba, sin embargo se entregó una vez más a sus simples actos, sin pensar.

Se quitó el obi de su kimono y lo acomodo en una silla junto a su lugar de estadía, no estaba segura de lo que hacía y no sabía si quitarse por completo el kimono. Abajo solo quedaría la prenda de seda blanca semitransparente, apenada no sabía que hacer, su rostro se encendió y se imagino estallando en ese momento. Cuando se creía a desmayar, el movimiento lento de su señor la distrajo, el camino hacía donde estaba ella y se posó a su lado.

-Si no sientes cómoda, puedes irte a tu habitación.-Dijo detrás de ella.

Sintió un escalofrio al sentir la mirada de él, y se regañó mentalmente.

_¡TONTA! ¿No era ese tu momento más soñado? No lo pierdas, no te permitas perderlo. Solo son tu y él._

Suspiró algo asustada y deseó estar haciendo lo mejor, no tenía que sentirse como una extraña, ¡cuantas veces no durmió a lado de su amo! aunque claro en esos momentos ella era una pequeña desconociendo el pudor de dormir a lado de un hombre. Ahora experimentaba aquello que no conocía.

_Recuerda a lo que accediste. Tu misma lo dijiste; lo que siempre querías, estaba frente a ti, y el te escogió... Rin, tienes en tus manos el corazón más gélido del mundo, que ahora a comenzado a latir con un solo significado; tú._

Se sonrojó y en un instante, se quitó el resto del kimono. Al sentir un escalofrió solo se sentó en la orilla del futón. El se sentó frente a ella y buscó su mirada, su enrojecido rostro fue una imagen casi angelical para él y le miró por un momento más.

-S-sabe, estoy contenta...

Le miró por un segundo y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Por fin, todo esto del entrenamiento a acabado y... estoy satisfecha completamente.-Cerró sus ojos repitiéndose mentalmente "Tranquilízate" Aunque todo intento fue en vano cuando sintió un lánguido dedo recorrer su mejilla, abrió sus ojos y sintió la mano de él sobre su rostro, ella le sonrió tontamente pues no atinaba a hacer otra cosa. Sus pensamientos y su mirada se dirigieron en ese momento a un par de colinas de nieve que se lucían en el rostro de él, sus labios parecía el más apetitoso platillo jamás visto por ella.

No guardó su cinismo y siguió mirándolo por un poco más, sin embargo su boca se entreabrió, miró los dorados ojos y por un momento su mente se desconecto totalmente, tomó la mano de él y la entrelazó con la de ella, la chica se adelantó y sin ningún movimiento por parte de él, se acercó a sus labios, podía sentir el calor que emanaba su respiración y el aroma del Daiyoukai fue lo más exquisito en ese momento. No importaba cuantas miradas frívolas o lo que sucedió en la tarde, en ese momento, ella solo una cosa de él.

Casi por instinto cerraron sus ojos y de nuevo el acto comenzó, sus bocas se encontraron en un beso que al principio era lento, poco a poco el demonio le fue respondiendo y disfrutando del sabor de los labios de ella su corazón latió en un ritmo diferente.

_Rin..._

En un segundo sus cuerpos estaban en el lecho, el arriba de él, se deleitaba eternamente de su boca, delicadamente los tomaba con sus dientes y alaba lo cual hacía soltar un suspiro a la mujer, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, no dejaba de ser para él, lo más grandioso que se podía sentir en su tiempo de vida y en aquellos estados sentimentales 'inútiles' de los humanos, que ahora él pasaba por alto para solo dejarse llevar.

Su mano posada en sus cabellos se deslizó por su rostro, la blanquecina piel se estremecía con el tacto de el hombre, recorrió su cuello delineando sus clavículas y en un tacto más profundo, recorrió el medio de su cuerpo, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y aquella mano siguió su recorrido, esta vez fue abriendo poco a poco la delgada prenda de ella, y se detuvo en la tersa piel de su abdomen, se entretuvo en aquél momento y casi como si hubiera sido una necesidad su mano paso detrás de su cintura y se colocó en su espalda haciendo que la chica en un acto de sensación arqueó su espalda regalando al aire un gemido complaciente.

Sesshomaru se divirtió recorriendo lentamente la espina dorsal de la mujer que a cada centímetro sentía una descarga eléctrica, embriagado por la situación, bajo sus dedos a sus muslos y de estos a sus piernas que comenzó a recorrer una y otra vez, sorprendiéndose de lo suave que era la piel de ella. Creyéndose incapaz de detener, sintió los brazos de Rin en su cuello y el pequeño gesto fue para traerlo de nuevo a su boca, sus ojos dorado se cerraron y el baile se dio, sensación divina el probar la dulzura de los labios de la humana y deleitarse con la imagen de ella, extasiada de sensaciones que no sabía controlar.

-Eres mía, solo mía y de nadie más...

La besó una vez más y dispuesto a cumplir su más soñada fantasía, abrió la prenda de la mujer que comenzaba a temblar de la excitación de la situación. Las emociones, las sensaciones carnales se hacían más unidas y esperando que el momento fuese eterno fue abriéndose camino para tomar una posesión sagrada en la mujer; su virginidad. Pero esa no era la razón más importante. Sesshomaru jamás podrá dedicarle un "Te Amo" siendo incapaz su boca de reaccionar, su cuerpo le haría hacer ver a Rin, que efectivamente el corazón de hielo se derretía al escuchar el nombre de la pequeña, que poco a poco fue creciendo cautivando los ojos del demonio, no por su físico, sino que en armonía con su forma de ser y sus sentimientos, hacían de ella, la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-ZzZz Room... ZzZz Room...

¡Ay no puede ser cierto!

Una venita saltó de la frente de Sesshomaru, su 'amada' mujer, al parecer fue vencida primero por el sueño que por el deseo de su cuerpo, y ahora solo permanecía dormida plácidamente sin saber que la pasión ahora se apagaba detrás de un rostro enojado de un Daiyoukai.

Bufó cansado, pero no podía hacer nada. Volvió a un lado de la humana, se sentó en el futón y en un segundo giró a ver a la chica, varios mechones caían por su rostro, la inocencia en su expresión denotaba la más grande paz.

-Sesshomaru...-Susurró y una expresión de asombro surcó los ojos del demonio. Pasaron los minutos...

El demonio miró la luna y tal vez cansado, se recostó a un lado de ella y posó su cabeza en el pecho de él, rodeo su cabeza con su brazo y solo permaneció así por toda la noche, no era necesario dormir, pero tampoco era molesto el estar tan cerca de ella, más de una vez la miraba y apartaba mechones de su frente para besarle la frente.

Sin el darse cuenta, una sonrisa inocente se asomó en el rostro de ella y aún dentro de sus sueños, no podía contener tanta felicidad. Así como sucedió aquella noche, ella deseó que se volviera a repetir, si no es por mucho pedir; por toda la eternidad...

* * *

><p><em>Jamás tendré palabras para disculparme, sin embargo no es propio de un escritor el dar excusas, sino complacer al público que le sigue de cerca. <em>

_Hubo una persona en especial que en su comentario me pidió con las palabras más sinceras que continuará la historia, tenía razón, ahora he logrado crear un mundo donde estos personajes a pesar de ser de alguien ajeno, se volvieron parte de mi, tal vez cada personalidad en estas narraciones es una parte de mi, y la historia no es solo mía, gran parte del crédito se las doy a ustedes, desearía no haberme tardado tanto._

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y esperaré sus comentarios... _

_¡Saludos desde México!_


	18. El plan de Oyuki

**EL PLAN DE OYUKI; UN REENCUENTRO DE CUERPOS**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

N/A: Nota de la autora

* * *

><p>Soñaba los labios, los abrazos, las palabras de amor que había escuchado la noche anterior, aunque hay algo que ella no podía recordar muy bien.<p>

_-Eres mía, mía y de nadie más..._

Uff! Pensar en ello, hasta en sueños, la hacía temblar de ansiedad y nervios, pero hay algo, después de esas palabras ¿qué paso? Sin embargo no podía recordarlo...

¡Ah si! Comenzó a comer pasteles de chocolate y fresa, de ese estilo que Kagome-nee-chan sabía hacer, esa receta extraña que había traído de su época pero que era una de las delicias más exquisitas en todo el planeta, pero... eso no concuerda con lo que mencioné antes, esa sagacidad, ese deseo en su voz y sus ojos extasiados de los más viles pensamientos carnales.

Hay algo aquí que no cuadra.

De repente la luz del sol casi de la deja ciega de golpe, hasta dejó salir un pequeño grito de fastidio.

-¡Pequeña Rin, arriba! ¡La señorita Kagome la espera en la entrada principal se va a despedir! ¿no es así?

¡Cierto! La sacerdotisa ya estaba a punto de irse. Rin se levantó como un rayo y se puso lo que Oyuki le tenía preparado, un sencillo hakama color rosado. Con la sonrisa de Oyuki detrás de ella salió disparada, comenzó a bajar los escalones a gran velocidad, cuando iba bajando el primer piso casi atropella al pobre Jaken.

-¡Niña atolondrada, fíjate por donde vas!

Rin no hizo caso a esto, sin embargo le parecían eternas las escaleras, se asomó por el barandal del pasillo que daba vista a todo el palacio y vio abajo a Ryuji y Kagome platicando mientras el chico dragón ponía el equipaje sobre Ah-Un. La niña volvió su mirada hacía las escaleras y bufó cansada, en eso apoyó sus pies sobre el barandal.

-¡¿Pero qué piensas hacer?! ¡Te vas a matar! ¡Sesshomaru-sama me va a matar!.-Decía Jaken moviendo las manos de un lado para otro mientras veía la escena extraña.

En eso ella saltó y rápidamente sus alas salieron a flote, fue extraña la mueca que hizo el gran demonio de cabellos plateados que la observaba desde las escaleras detrás de Jaken.

-Esta niña, me va a dar un paro por su culpa.-Se dio la vuelta cuando se encontró con la fría mirada de su señor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Kagome-nee-chan!.-Gritó Rin volando en picada.

-¡Rin-chan! ¡Ten cuidado!.-Exclamó Kagome cuando se llevaba ambas manos a los costados de su rostro. Pero con una gran maniobra la chica de cabellos negros casi en el último segundo descendió delicadamente.

-Discúlpame por hacerte esperar.-Dijo ella sonriente.

-Veo que te has levantado de muy buen humor.-Le dijo la chica mayor.

-Si, pero a la vez es bastante triste. Me duele que te vayas ya.-En ese instante hizo una mueca de tristeza y caminó hacía ella para abrazarla.

-No te preocupes, si yo no puedo visitarte, sé que tu lo harás ¿cierto?.-Contestó Kagome mientras la tomaba de los hombros y le sonreía.

-¡Claro que si! Tengo grandes deseos de ver al señor Inuyasha a Sango, Shippo, a las gemelas y a Inutenshi. Diles a todos que los extraño y espero verlos pronto.

-Si, no te preocupes. Yo les haré llegar tus saludos, y también tus regalos.-Esto último lo dijo con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza, Ah-Un iba con grandes cajas y envolturas.

-No puedo creer que Sesshomaru te haya dejado hacernos regalos.-Añadía.

-Es que lo que tu no sabes, es que es su niña consentida.-Susurró Ryuji con una sonrisa ladina.

Esto sonrojo a la más joven. Kagome solo soltó una risita, en eso terminando de bajar las escaleras apareció Oyuki.

-Señorita Kagome, espero que su estancia aquí haya sido placentera para usted, esperamos volver a tener aquí pronto.-¡Cielos! Oyuki, siempre tan educada y con modos tan elegantes! Desearía ser como ella.

-Muchas gracias Oyuki a ti y a todos los demás que me acogieron tan bien, también a Sesshomaru ¿le harás llegar mis gracias a él, verdad Rin?

Aquel comentario se le hizo extraño a la joven pero no dudo en asentir con la cabeza.

-Rin, mucha suerte. Lo que he visto estas últimas semanas ha sido espectacular, ya no eres la pequeña niña que dejó la aldea hace un tiempo atrás. Realmente puedo ver como has ido madurando con el tiempo.

Al decir esto, se acercó de nuevo a ella y depositó en su frente un beso. La mencionada se sonrojó.

-Por favor, cuídate mucho. Sé que estarás bien, tienes después de todo un 'perro guardián'.

Este comentario hizo salir una risita a todos.

-Escríbeme, ¿vale?

-¡Si, Kagome-ne-chan!

En eso Ryuji la ayudó a subir a Ah-Un el cual solo se elevó un poco sobre del suelo.

-¡Rin, cuidate, te quiero mucho! ¡Todos te queremos, y esperamos tu visita en la aldea!.-Ah-Un comenzó a elevarse y tomar velocidad y se vio la imagen de la meiko agitar su mano con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Si, yo también los quiero a todos!.-Gritó Rin haciendo el mismo ademán de despedida. Tras unos minutos la figura del dragón volador desapareció.

Rin suspiró y en seguida recibió una palmada en la espalda que casi la hace caer hacía adelante.

-Vamos chiquilla no pongas esa cara. Que esto no fue una despedida.-Le dijo Ryuji con una gran sonrisa en su boca hasta que pudieron asomarse un par de colmillos.

-Si, tienes razón.-Le respondió la muchacha.

Tras unos segundos Rin estiró sus brazos y bostezó.

-Cielos, esta vez me he quedado con sueño.-Decía mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban por el bostezo.

Caminó de nuevo hacía el palacio.

-Rin, tenemos que hablar.

Cuando escuchó eso, Oyuki sostenía su brazo con un poco de fuerza y su mirada era la más grande muestra de seriedad, esto no le gusto a la niña y se puso un poco pálida.

-E-esta bien.

Y en un dos por tres, las dos ya estaban en la sala contigua a la del amo, es decir en la habitación de Rin. La mencionada se sentó en el tufon, mientras observaba a la kitsune que cerraba las puertas de la habitación, al terminar esto permaneció unos segundos más pegada a la puerta, la joven se inclinó un poco para tratar de ver el rostro de su nodriza.

-Oyuki ¿sucede algo malo?

Esto comenzaba a preocuparle. Pero cuando se iba a poner de pie para acercarcele un grito provenido de la youkai la sacó de su estado de preocupación, Oyuki se acercó con los ojos más brillosos que un bebé y miró a la chica que solo la miraba confundida.

-Y bien...?

-¿Qué?.-Preguntó Rin.

-Oh vamos, no me lo niegues, tu aroma está en el cuarto del amo, ¿dormiste con él, no es así?.-Preguntó directa.

Aquello hizo que un salvaje sonrojo asaltase su rostro y sus labios temblaron dudosos de lo que podrían contestar.

-Dime, ¿que te pareció el amo? Imagino que tu y el...

La mirada inquisidora de la mujer, era demasiado para ella, sentía que se le salía el corazón y no podía sacar ni una sola palabra.

-Rin, anda, cuéntame, somos amigas.

Esto último pareció tranquilizarla y inhaló aire fuertemente. Tras unos segundos miró de soslayo a la kitsune y nuevamente un sonrojo vino a ella.

-Pues verás...

Oyuki se ponía cada vez más emocionada.

Rin mordió su labio interior y comenzó a tocarse las yemas de los dedos índices en señal de nervios.

-Yo...

-Si, ¿tu?

La ansiedad y la impaciencia estaba en su voz, quería escuchar detalles ¡Todo!

-En realidad, no me acuerdo.-Dijo mientras se llevaba el brazos tras la nuca. La respuesta hizo desplomarse a Oyuki en el suelo.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?! Como puede ser que no lo recuerdes, se supone que fue tu primera vez ¿o no?

-¿Mi primera vez?.-El comentario la hizo ponerse roja y llevarse las manos al rostro en ademán de infantilismo.

Pero Oyuki la sacudió bruscamente de los hombros, haciendo que varios mechones se salieran de su lugar.

-Rin, ¿acaso te drogó? ¿cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes?

A decir verdad, eso si desconcertó a la chica y puso un dedo bajo su mentón.

-Tienes razón. Hay algo muy extraño aquí, no recuerdo que pasó anoche.

-Trabaja tu memoria, ¡vamos!.

Rin dejó un largo "hmmm" y tras unos segundos comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, recuerdo que estábamos besándonos y ...

Ese inicio fue suficiente para que a Oyuki se le saliera un hilo de sangre de la nariz.

-¿¡Oyuki!? ¿Estas bien?

-Si, si... Continúa, anda!

-Y bueno... estábamos sobre el futón y en eso...

La kitsune acercó su rostro al de la chica esperando lo mejor.

-Comencé a comer pasteles de chocolate y fresa como los que hace Kagome-nee-chan.

De nuevo la kitsune fue a dar al suelo.

-Pero, eso es lo extraño. Justamente esta mañana estaba soñando que comía pasteles de chocolate y fresa.-Oyuki se levantó y la miró con los ojos perplejos.

-¿Soñando?

-Si, eso mismo.

La kitsune en eso mandó sus manos hacía su boca y Rin solo pudo ver como parecía contenerse algunas palabras, o risa tal vez. La youkai solo se revolcaba por la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que no pudo evitarlo más y soltó la carcajada.

Rin en verdad que no entendía nada de nada. Se quedó como estatua observando el extraño comportamiento de la mujer.

-¿Oyuki, puedes repetir el chiste?, creo que no lo he captado.-Dijo sarcásticamente la niña, aquella broma no sabía de que se trataba pero quería saberla.

-Rin, piensa, dices que después de aquél previo 'calentamiento' entre el señor y tu y después tu repentino cambió de escena donde comes pasteles que casualmente era lo mismo que soñabas, ¿tu que crees que sea eso?

La chica no era tonta, pero la larga explicación de su nodriza no le dio pistas y se rascó la cabeza intentando pensar con ojos de interrogación.

-Rin.-Bufó cansada la kitsune mágica.-Te quedaste dormida en pleno acto.

-¿Hoe?.-Solo alcanzó decir la chica antes de quedarse paralizada. De nuevo la risa de la mujer no se hizo esperar al ver la expresión de la humana.

-No puedo creerlo Rin, has dejado al amo vestido y alborotado. Ahora entiendo porque tenía ese genio cuando fui a su cuarto.

Todavía no lo podía creer, pero con cada segundo que pasaba ella iba palideciendo. Hasta que al final de la risa de Oyuki, solo se escuchó por todo el palacio.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Queeee!?

Sesshomaru que estaba tomando su desayuno solo alzó su oreja como buen canino y tras unos segundos prosiguió a tomar su té.

-Parece que la chiquilla, amaneció más ruidosa que antes.-Dijo Jaken mientras salía del gran comedor dejando a su amo solo.

De vuelta a la habitación del terror...

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible! Eso quiere decir... Que soy pésima en la intimidad, ¿cómo pude quedarme dormida? Seguro que el amo Sesshomaru ya no debe sentir atracción por mí, después de esta grosería que le he hecho.-Se decía horrorizada, esa noche que ella quería que fuese tan especial terminó siendo un completo desastre.

La kitsune trataba de calmarla pero la humana solo vociferaba cosas sin sentido.

-Rin, tranquilízate. Tal vez no era tu momento, esas cosas se dan poco a poco.

-¡Si, pero no de esa manera! No se le deja la primera noche a un hombre ganoso.

-¿Ganoso? Jajajaja

-No te rías Oyuki, esto es muy grave. ¿Qué tal que Sesshomaru ya no le gusto?

-No seas ridícula eres la Princesa del amor, la humana que le robó el corazón. ¿En verdad crees que por ese pequeño 'incidente', te dejará de querer?

Rin no podía contener dos inmensas gotas de lágrimas que colgaban de sus ojos.

-Vamos, pequeña, no te apures. Ya tendrás otra oportunidad.-Le dijo mientras le depositaba unas palmadas en la espalda de la chica.

-¿Tu crees?.-Preguntó.

-Claro que sí, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad, y un tercera, por eso los números son infinitos ¿o no?.-Las palabras la ayudaron a tranquilizarse.

-Esta bien, tienes razón.-Dejó salir un suspiro y después se levantó.

-Tengo deseos de darme un baño.

-No te preocupes pequeña, yo me encargo de eso, te pondré aromatizantes, relajantes, burbujas ¡lo mejor de lo mejor! Anda, busca tu ropa limpia.

Terminando de decir esto salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y dejando un desdén de alguna que otra carcajada guardada.

Rin aún por debajo no podía creer lo que había echo, seguro que su señor habrá de estar muy molesto. Se imaginó el gesto gélido de su señor e inconscientemente un calosfrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y la hizo castañear un poco los dientes. Bufó cansada y quiso deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos que la abordaban, así que solo se limitó a tomar su ropa, tomar un par de toallas y salió hacía el baño.

Se regañaba en su mente, y cabizbaja comenzó a bajar las escaleras, al final del primer piso se encontró a Jaken.

-Niña, ¿pero qué te traes tu con andar gritando por el palacio?.-Sin embargo la pregunta no fue importante para la chica pues paso de largo.

Jaken se llevó su mano a la cabeza y rascándose con un puntiagudo dedo se dijo.

-¿Y a está que le picó? Humanos.-Y con eso último continuó su camino.

Rin por fin llegó al baño, edificado con dos puertas medianas de color rojo intenso con adornos de flores en dorado. Pero esto ya no cautivaba la pequeña mariposa así que sin más entro al cuarto de baño. Se sorprendió de que verdad Oyuki ya le tenía todo listo, aunque tal vez exageró un poco con el agua caliente, puesto que el vapor cubría completamente toda la habitación y apenas y podía verse así misma. Sin embargo era agradable la temperatura. Ella comenzó a sentir calor y pronto se iba quitando las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, después del cinto y la hakama abierta se dispuso a encontrar una toalla para cubrirla antes de entrar al agua.

-¿Pero que-

Esto definitivamente no era una toalla, estaba duro, pero no como una piedra, aunque podría asemejarse por la falta de movimiento. Era... un brazo, el vapor le impedía ver bien, pero como si fuese invidente comenzó a recorrer aquella extremidad... Un brazo, un hombro, bueno, creo que el set estaba completo.

-¿Se-se-se-seshomaru-sama?

Sin duda alguna era él, aquél fuerte brazo tenía dos franjas purpuras idénticas a las del rostro de su señor, además de esa piel de porcelana. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles, hasta que el gran Daiyoukai se acercó y el vapor se pudo disipar bien. Entonces fue cuando el se encontró con un tomate con ojos, Rin no podía moverse, solo veía a su señor que su estola cubría su cuerpo. En un momento el demonio tomó el brazo de la joven con extraña delicadeza.

-¿Rin?.-Dijo con una voz con ademán de sorprendido.

Pero esta enseguida se separó de él como si lo que tuviese enfrente fuese el más horrendo monstruo jamás visto. Hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Y-y-y-yo lo siento. No imaginé q-q-que estaría o-ocupado el baño.-Tartamudeaba mientras trataba de cubrirse las manos para no ver algo que no debiera.

-Por favor, no me malinteprete, n-n-no era mi intención, n-no soy una fis-sgona. Es s-solo que... yo...

-Rin, deja de estar haciendo un escándalo.-Dijo fríamente.

-Oh, s-s-si, si, t-tiene razón. Estee.. mejor me v-voy.

Pero antes de poder tomar la manija del baño, otra mano la detuvo en su intento.

-Rin...

-¡¿Qué?! Sabe, y-y-ya es bastante t-t-tenso esta situación, como para que sus únicas p-p-palabras sean "Rin".-Esto último lo hizo engrosando la voz imitándolo. En un segundo se arrepintió, está burlándose del amo, si de por si ella ya estaba bastante apenada con lo de la noche anterior como para rematarla con esta ocasión. Definitivamente no era su día.

Se le quedó viendo fijamente esperando tal vez algún regaño, pero por todo lo contrario, parpadeó varias veces sin poder captar al cien lo que ella seguía haciendo ahí, en lugar de salir.

Pero su intención fue en vano cuando bruscamente unos labios la asaltaron cual felino y su sonrojo aumentó, y gracias a esto ya no pudo contestarle el beso. Sesshomaru solo se separó un poco mirando algo molesto el rostro de la humana, el esperaba algo de parte de ella, pero ella solo se quedo estática.

-¿No piensas decir nada?

Rin solo movió su cabeza en ademán de "no", parecía una cachorrita acorralada, ella era la presa y él el depredador, la tenía justo donde quería. La ocasión fue extrañamente casual, no hacía más de 20 minutos que Oyuki cometió la tontería de ensuciar la ropa que el amo iba a usar.

-Ay lo siento mucho amo... No fue mi intención.-Mala actuación, pero extrañamente convincente viniendo de ella.

-Por favor amo, discúlpeme, mandaré enseguida que laven este atuendo y que le traigan otro, mientras tanto ¿Por qué no toma un baño? Las mucamas acaban de traer unas especias aromatizadas para el baño.

El demonio no respondió solo asintió y salió de la habitación caminando hacía el baño.

-Llevo uno y falta una...-Murmuró entre dientes.

Después de lo acontecido, Oyuki solo esperó a que su pequeña niña entrase al baño y al ver cerrarse las puertas rojas, sonrió picaramente se dio media vuelta y susurró.

-De nada, pequeña Rin.-Y desapareció por las escaleras, después de eso se preguntaba si el amo decidiría cortarle la cabeza, pero sería por una buena razón.

Mientras tanto en aquél caluroso y húmedo ambiente...

Sesshomaru había tomado ventaja de la inofensiva mariposa que había caído en las garras del lobo feroz, tomó su mano y haló de ella para introducirla cada vez mas en ese lugar. Rin aún le costaba ver con el vapor, pero no pudo confundir las manos de su señor tocando su rostro, ni sus cálidos y húmedos labios sobre los de ella.

Era demasiado, esa sensualidad era demasiado para ella, a cada milisegundo, algo en su interior comenzaba a hervir, ¿era amor? ¿deseo? o tal vez ¿pasión? No importaba pero era exquisito, como el más fino de los vinos disfrutaba del néctar que le regalaba la boca del demonio. Él se separó de ella y pareciera que la dejó con deseos de seguirlo besando puesto que ella se puso de puntitas para alcanzarle, esto le fascino al youkai.

-Te atrapé.-Le susurró al oído y lentamente, besando su cuello fue quitando aquella última prenda que por fin quedaba, la tela de seda que cubría la virginal piel de la chica. Sin importar más cayó al suelo y está vez ya no era él el único desnudo. Con gran delicadeza, pasó su mano detrás de la espalda de ella y la atrajo hacía él, los pechos de ella sobre su blanquecida piel fue una sensación más tentadora de lo normal y mientras jugaba con sus cabellos la tomó en brazos y despacio se acercó a la gran bañera en forma de óvalo, al entrar lentamente el quedo cubierto solo hasta la cadera y ella hasta la cintura. Se miraron unos segundos y su abrazo se hizo más fuerte, se mecieron dentro del agua, Sesshomaru con sus manos humedecía el cuerpo entero de la mujer, los poros de ella parecían estallar al roze de su señor que la mojaba con la cálida agua.

La sesión de besos continuó y al igual que el calor que emanaba el agua, sus temperaturas fueron subiendo, no precisamente porque estuvieran enfermos, Rin pasó sus brazos tras la nuca de él y enredó sus manos en los cabellos plateados, dirigió su mirada a la de él y su sonrojo tan inocente solo hizo que algo en Sesshomaru despertará, acarició su mejilla y la besó, empezó con su rostro, su frente, y fue bajando hasta entretenerse en su cuello, al tener que agacharse, hundió sus manos en el agua y pasó ambas por las piernas de la chica, esto hizo que ella se erizara y fue lo más provocativo para él, con un poco de salvajismo tomó los brazos de ella para que los pasará de nuevo por su cuello y la alzó nuevamente tomándola de las piernas, al hacer esto la sacó casi completamente del agua y la llevó a un extraño de la bañera donde la sentó.

Por un momento parecía que se perdía la delicadeza del inicio, pero eso no importaba, la tomó de la cintura y probó aquello que algún día creyó jamás tener, casi con perversidad, con su lengua rozó los botones rosados de ella, con una mano jugaba mientras que su lengua se divertía con el otro. Fue entonces cuando los sonidos fueron subiendo de tono.

-Aah...-Dejó salir un gemido casi un suspiro.

La primera vez que su amo la tocaba de esa manera, y quería que así fuera, que el, sólo el, fuese su amo. Extasiada sentía la boca de él recorrer más abajo hasta llegar al vientre y dibujar círculos con su lengua en su ombligo, ella solo alcanzó a apoyar sus manos en los hombros del gran demonio que iba perdiendo cada vez más el control. Empezó a salir del agua y a su vez Rin se recostó en el marfil de la habitación, no podía más, tenía que tenerla, sería ahora o nunca.

Quería probar la fruta de la pasión, fumar del rubí de su amada, descendió cada vez más desesperado hacía la llaga eterna de la mujer, al simple roze de su lengua, Rin profirió un fuerte gemido.

-S-s-sesshomaru, no, a-ahí no, p-por fav- ¡Aah!.-No podía articular bien una sola palabra, el hombre solo estaba jugando con ella, como si fuese un juguete y ella como la muñeca no podía hacer nada para impedírselo. El jugueteó subió de tono y como si fuese el más exquisito de los dulces, comenzó a lamer tal cual cachorro y el cuerpo de ella perdió la vertical, su espalda se curvó y apretó sus ojos en la esperanza de poder contener en vano estos estímulos de placer. El último indicio de cordura en él se perdió al sentir como de la fruta prohibida comenzaba a emanar el líquido del placer, era como si la hubiese preparado para él, como quien cocina algo y lo deja al fuego para esperar que su sabor salga a flote.

Salió del agua dejando un gran charco de agua, se estremeció ante la imagen de la joven de la respiración agitada y sus mejillas al rojo vivo. No, ahora ya nada podría detenerlo, que importaba si se volvía quedar dormida, sería capaz de abusar de ella estando en brazos de morfeo, la irracionalidad se apoderó y los instintos de su segunda naturaleza lo invadieron. La tomó de las muñeca y sin nada de delicadeza la llevó hasta que logró que ella se sentara encima de él frente a frente, retiró varios mechones de su rostro y los ojos de ella, tan cristalinos, tan profundos como el más místico de los lagos del bosque.

-Rin, te necesito.

Parecía más un gruñido que unas palabras, pero ella las comprendió perfectamente y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, lo besó con gran ferocidad que él lo tomó como una respuesta positiva, la tomó de la nuca y profundizó el beso, en eso se separaron por falta de aire para ella y enseguida él la levantó un poco, solo hasta que él 'se pudiera acomodar' y con cuidado fue descendiendo el cuerpo de la joven, con lentitud la unión empezó a hacerse más profunda, una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de ella y él no pudo evitar detenerse aunque para sus adentros, parecía importarle poco lo que pasara ella. Pero aquél gélido o tal vez ya no tanto sentimiento se interpuso en su mente y se detuvo.

-¿Estas bien?

-S-si.-Dijo ella aunque su rostro parecía descomponerse cada vez más. Sesshomaru dudó en continuar, pero el movimiento de ella lo dejó perplejo, Rin se apoyó en su hombro y con su propio peso fue descendiendo, sus piernas temblaban eso lo podía notar él, pero al final, la 'gran' presencia del demonio logró estar en completa armonía con Rin la cual solo soltó un suspiro.

El agudo olfato de él alcanzó a percibir un ligero aroma a sangre, ese era la señal de que él había usurpado el tesoro de la niña, ahora mujer. Con cuidado se acercó a su cuerpo y colocó sus manos en la cabeza de ella, apoyándola, pasaron unos segundos y él volvió a preguntar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien... amor.

Esa palabra, sería la primera y tal vez... La palabra más eternamente hermosa para él.

No podía jamás quejarse, claro está que jamás dejaría ver su felicidad con aquél 'apodo'. ¿Felicidad, eh? Sesshomaru, acaso ¿estas feliz? Tu rostro no podrá tal vez cambiar, ni tu humor. Pero tu corazón, a comenzado a latir por una razón, tras cientos de años, tu corazón a comenzado a vivir. ¿No es así? Sesshomaru ¿lo que sientes, es amor? Aquél estúpido sentimiento del que repudiabas a todos. No lo digas, sé que jamás podrás darme una respuesta clara, solo mírame, puedo leer la voz de tus ojos, las palabras mudas para tu boca, las acciones lejanas de tu cuerpo, pero jamás podrás engañarme, ¿me amas, Sesshomaru? ¿En verdad lo haces? Porqué yo a ti, podría entregarte mi vida entera y mi corazón siempre será tuyo.

El movimiento de sus cuerpos volvió a presentarse y comenzaron a mecerse en un vaivén, con cada palpitación la humedad de sus seres se extendía más y más llenándolos de ansiedad y deseo su mente, ya era de más el agua caliente, no importaba puesto que estaban empezando a sudar, el calor se extendía en cada centímetro de sus pieles. El ritmo aumentó un poco más, y después otro poco más, hasta que el cuerpo de Rin parecía brincar encima de Sesshomaru. Esté tomo las manos de su pareja y las entrelazó con la de él, se miraban durante el momento, sus respiraciones aparecían en el aire tras una estela de vapor y calor, el sonrojo en la mirada de ella, primera vez siendo tocada de esa manera, y el primera vez tocado en su corazón por una humana, él, que jamás iba a permitir un final como el de su padre.

Los gemidos subían de tono y cada vez se acercaban más al climax de la unión, pero él no quería, quería que fuera eterna la danza del amor. Se incorporó y sin deshacer el lazo, la levantó nuevamente, pensó en llevarla en el extendido asiento que había al fondo del baño, era para las doncellas que cuidaban y preparaban los baños de Rin. Pero era casi imposible resistirse, no podía parar, su vista se nublaba igual que el vapor y el gozo del momento llevó a la humana hacía la pared y casi embestida por el demonio que solo tenía ojos para los gemidos y gestos de la muchacha.

-Rin.-Se dijo entre dientes.

Con el pequeño 'receso' en la pared, logró darse de objetivo el mueble de mediano tamaño y por fin alcanzó a recostarla sobre él para continuar con el pacto.

-Rin, agh... Eres mía.

-Si, lo soy amor, lo soy ¡ah!

Era demasiado pornográfico lo que pasaba ahí, aun si en ese momento no existía la palabra "pornografía". En un corto momento, él salió del cuerpo de ella, para evitar terminar muy pronto, aguardó unos segundos, hasta que tomó las piernas de la mariposa y la hizo girar para que está le diera la espalda, ¡Uff! ¿Cuantas noches, no soñó con tenerla en esa posición? No importaba del todo si no podía ver su rostro, el contemplar la espalda de ella, tomarla de la cintura y simplemente deleitarse era lo más grande que podía haber en la mente de él. Finalmente, subiendo por última vez el ritmo, dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás, hasta por fin liberar aquello que lo hacía hombre, ella solo pudo gritar de placer y caer rendida sobre el mueble, su respiración agitada y su rojo rostro, Sesshomaru solo alcanzó a girarla para verla de frente y tirarse a un lado de ella. No la abrazó, pero solo quería recostarse a su lado para verla todavía con el placer en su rostro.

Cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente el ambiente, ella lo miró, y aunque el nunca le dijo nada, su rostro denotaba algo más que satisfacción y eso lo podía ver ella, así que Rin le sonrió complacida y acercó su cuerpo al de él y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él. Sesshomaru solo la observaba extrañado pero fue tal vez el rostro inofensivo, la posición, el calor de la piel de ella, pero no pudo evitar pasar encima de ella su larga estola o más bien cola, para cubrirla y hacer que se quedara junto a él, y eso lo haría... Siempre, Sesshomaru, ya no iba a querer volver a estar solo, nunca.

* * *

><p>Precaución: CONTIENE LEMON.<p>

Ups! Creo que la advertencia iba antes, a puesto a que no se lo esperaban ¿o si? Si dicen que sí, están mintiendo ¬¬'

¡Saludos desde México!


	19. Llamar a la cigüeña

**LLAMAR A LA CIGÜEÑA**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/A: Nota de la autora.**

* * *

><p>La kitsune hizo desaparecer cualquier rastro de algún fisgón en el tercer piso… Nadie entendía el porqué del comportamiento de la nodriza pero era preferible obedecer, no por nada era la cabecilla de los sirvientes del palacio, y a pesar de que podrán pensar que en realidad no se ocupada de grandes cosas, cuidar de la joven humana era un trabajo de tiempo completo.<p>

La nodriza paso a ser amiga y después de esta triquiñuela, tendría mucho material de chisme para mantenerse en una profunda conversación. Dio una mirada de picardía a las escaleras hacia el tercer piso y siguió su camino para ocuparse de demás cosas.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya no importaba el tiempo, ni las palabras, solo bastaba la presencia y el calor de ambos. El acto ya había concluido y simplemente se mantuvieron callados en el ambiente. Permanecían abrazado hacía ella, a través del denso vapor y la cálida agua. El sentado reposando en la pared de la bañera, mientras ella estaba en la media de su cuerpo, apoyada contra él, se divertía con las ondas que se creaban en el agua y de como se entrelazaban sus cabellos con los plateados que si bien eran más largos parecían jugar en el agua tibia.

A momentos rozaba sus dedos en la piel de Rin y simplemente escuchaba el sonido ocasional del agua en movimiento.

El vapor se disipó un poco y Rin alcanzó a ver la imagen más tierna, se podía ver a si misma abrazada con la persona a quien le entregó su vida y curiosamente fue la misma que se la devolvió, en su piel y corazón ya estaba escrito su destino junto a él. Sonrió tranquilamente, hasta que la imagen se perdió. Suspiró aliviada y a la vez cansada, bueno no era de sorprenderse, fue un gran esfuerzo físico. Tal vez con un humano no hubiera sido tan agotador pero el demonio que pasaba su brazo sobre su vientre no era alguien que supiera completamente lo que era delicadeza. Probablamente para el día de mañana tendría un par de moretones.

La calidez del ambiente la hacía mecerse y la hacía caer poco a poco en un sueño placentero. Cabezeaba de vez en cuando.

-Rin…

Ya no se sobre exalto, y la sensación al escuchar su nombre le trajo recuerdos de cuando en sus travesías con él cuando la llamaba jamás se sintió intimidada. Ya no más…

-¿Si?

Se apoyó un poco más en él y apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del demonio.

-No puedes estar tanto tiempo aquí, el exceso de calor afecta a los humanos.

Esto la deprimió un poco, hace tan sólo un momento habían compartido el más intimo de los encuentros y ahora parecía que la corría.

-Pero no quiero separarme de TU lado…-Se sorprendió a su misma cuando se dio cuenta que ahora 'tuteaba' con el amo. Intentó enmendarlo pero el habló primero.

-Obedece…

¿Qué era ahora, una niña pequeña? ¿A qué venía esa conducta tan arrogante?

Se separó de él y se incorporó, cuando se escurrió por completo el agua de su cuerpo se dispuso a salir. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su toalla y ropa seca y comenzó a vestirse, a momentos giraba la vista solo para toparse con la perfecta esculpida espalda del demonio que aún permanecía en el agua.

Aquella imagen le hizo entender que si bien el amo había cerrado una distancia entre ellos, aún era muy pronto para comenzar con cursilerías. Aun así le amaba… Aún con todo ese orgullo, porque si no lo tuviera… no sería él.

Sonrió de medio lado y se dispuso a salir.

-Enseguida te alcanzo…-Algo exaltada solo giró su cabeza para ver de nuevo la silueta de su señor. Sonrió más ampliamente y salió del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aaah…

-¡Mujer, ya basta con esos suspiros! De seguro aprendiste eso de la niña, ya tenemos suficiente con una.

Oyuki hizo caso omiso al reclamo de Jaken y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro volvió a suspirar.

-Mira que me estas cansando… El día de hoy estas muy rara. Primero haces derramar el té sobre el amo bonito, después corres a todos del tercer piso y ahora estas como en las nubes ¿Qué está pasando aquí? El palacio ya no parece ser lo que era antes…

-Es que eres tonto Jaken.-Respondió con una impresionante calma.

El demonio pequeño arrugo la nariz y frunció el ceño.

-¿Es qué escondes algo, o qué?.- Refunfuñó.

-No… Bueno, al menos yo no.

Esto desconcertó a Jaken y poniendo un semblante de curiosidad volvió a preguntar.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡deja de bromear! NO PUEDES guardarle secretos a la mano derecha del amo, mira que si es de importancia puede considerarse traición y su cabeza rodaría por el suelo.

-¿A qué viene esa amenaza? De todos modos, todo el mundo se dará cuenta.

Esto comenzaba a exasperar a pequeño sapo. Oyuki al ver la expresión de frustación de su acompañante volvió a hablar.

-¿En verdad no te has dado cuenta?...

-¿Sobre qué?

Oyuki sonrió de medio lado.

-Puede que por fin que el amo Sesshomaru complazca a la bruja de su madre con descendencia.

La quijada de Jaken casi tocaba el suelo de la impresión. Su rostro se encendió en un rojo carmín y habló con la voz temblorosa.

-Mujer, ¿es qué acaso tú tienes algo que ver con todo esto?

La kitsune solo se río pícaramente.

-¡Por Kami!- Se dijo a si mismo.

-¿Qué piensas Jaken? Deberías sentirte orgulloso, probablemente los cachorros del amo queden a tu cargo.

Ante el comentario Jaken palideció, sufría ya bastante con las exigencias de su amo como para pensar en toda una manada de pequeños Sesshomarus.

Todos y cada uno de ellos con los ojos dorados y la misma frialdad en ellos, los cabellos plateados y con las mismas ganas de mandar a Jaken al más allá.

-Jaken, ¿estás bien? Estás muy callado ¿Jaken?

-N-no digas esas t-t-tonterías Oyuki, se necesitaría un ejército para cuidarlos.

-Bueno, entiendo. ¿Qué tal que solo fuera uno?

Jaken parecía meditarlo más.

-Eso ya es más accesible. Aunque igual de perturbador, ¿crees que me odie?

-No hay que adelantarse. ¿Pero sería lindo no?

El demonio no parecía muy convencido y dejó su respuesta en el aire. Suspiró.

-¿Y ahora? ¿No odiabas los suspiros prolongados? Te pareces a la niña.- Se burló la kitsune.

-Es increíble como suceden las cosas.- Dijo Jaken.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Para nosotros los demonios el tiempo transcurre muy rápido y la vida humana es tan efímera que nadie parece prestarles atención, en realidad siento como si hubieran pasado tan solo un par de días desde que el amo le devolvió la vida a la pequeña Rin. Todo el tiempo que paso a nuestro lado, los días en que el amo se iba y me quedaba cuidando de ella, las noches en que tenía que encender el fuego para que no se resfriara y todas las travesuras que llegó a hacer, las hazañas que lograba alcanzar a pesar de su corta edad, no lo sé, en verdad parece que ha pasado muy poco tiempo de aquello.

Jaken se quedó observando por la ventana. Oyuki se sorprendió de que el demonio sapo le contara eso.

-No puedo creer que tengas ese sentir hacia la niña. ¡Qué lindo! En verdad se ve que la aprecias mucho.

Jaken solo hizo un ademán de asombro para darse media vuelta sonrojado.

-Las cosas no son así como las pones.

-Si, si claro…-Replicó Oyuki con sarcasmo.

Jaken salió molesto de la cocina.

-¡Oh vamos Jaken, no hay por qué molestarse!

En ese instante Oyuki se dio cuenta de que Jaken permanecía inmóvil.

-¿Qué sucede?

La kitsune mágica se acercó hasta el barandal y se siguió la mirada del sapo. En medio del pasto en medio del patio principal paseaban juntos el amo y Rin.

-¿Ya tan rápido?.-Replicó Oyuki.

-¿¡cómo puedes decir eso!? Es solo una niña...-La regañó Jaken.

-¡Oh bueno, yo solo estaba comentando!

Siguieron observándolos hasta que se detuvieron frente a un árbol de cerezos aún sin retoños.

-Están diciendo algo, pero no alcanzó a escuchar.

-jaken, no seas entrometido.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que observaron con asombro como el amo levantaba en brazos a la humana y emprendía el vuelo.

-¡Amo Sess-!

Oyuki en seguida paso su brazo debajo del cuello de Jaken.

-¡Cállate insolente! No interrumpas.-El demonio ya no la escuchaba pero comenzaba a ponerse azul por la falta de oxígeno.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto alboroto?

Ambos levantaron la vista para encontrarse con Ryuji que vestía un Samue gris y abría la boca dando un gran bostezo.

-Estaba tomando una siesta en el los patios del ala sur y me despertaron sus gritos.

-N-n-o r-espiro...

-¡Ryuiji!.-Exclamó Oyuki soltando a Jaken por instinto.

-¿Qué hoy no ibas a entrenar?.-Preguntó.

-Si pero Rin nunca llegó, se me hace raro. Ella nunca falta...-Se decía un poco desanimado.

-¡Oh bueno... eso...!

Ella no era tonta...

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

Ambos voltearon a ver a Rin que solo estaba acariciando al dragón como si estuviese contándole lo que iban a hacer.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, no la puedo ver tan triste...-Le dijo sin dejar de mirar a la humana, Oyuki encaró una ceja perspicaz.

-Bueno, pero...-En eso puso su mano en el pecho del guerrero, justo a la altura del corazón.-Ten cuidado con esto ¿de acuerdo?

El entendió a que se refería y le sonrió como respuesta.

.**:FIN DE FLASHBACK:.**

Aún no era el tiempo para saber que los sentimientos de Ryuji por Rin se habían disipado, pero ella misma sabía que era una realidad que ni ella podría ocultarle.

-¡Oyuki estuvo de proxeneta!.-Exclamó Jaken.

Solo se escuchó un ruido hueco. Oyuki azotó una cuchara de madera sobre la cabeza del sapo.

-¡Oyuki, por Kami! ¿Ese es tu nuevo trabajo? ¿El Lord hizo recorte de sueldo?

-¡Claro que no, idiota!.-Replicaba la youkai mientras sus colas se agitaban agresivamente en el aire.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te molestes, solo era una broma!.-Exclama Ryuji moviendo las manos en ademán de broma.

-Señora, ¿podemos regresar a nuestros labores en el tercer piso? Las recámaras del Lord y la princesa no están limpias.-Habló un joven youkai con nariz de cerdo mientras los demás súbditos que trabajan en el palacio estaban detrás de el esperando callados una respuesta de la cabecilla.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si, vayan! Apúrense con eso.-Hizo que todos se pusieran en camino y subieron velozmente las escaleras.

-¿Tu fuiste la que impidió el paso del tercer piso? ¿Qué pasó? ¿El Lord se despertó de malas?

-No, pero Oyuki se encargó de que el amo Sesshomaru y la niña le escribieran a la cigüeña esperando no recibir respuesta.

-¿Qué?.-El lenguaje vulgar del demonio pequeño no era muy conocido en las lenguas de la milicia.

Otro golpe provino de Oyuki y esta vez mando volar a Jaken.

-En verdad que no he entendido una palabra de lo que Jaken trató de decirme.

-Es un torpe, ni siquiera sabe hablar decentemente.

Sin decir más la kitsune comenzó a caminar de vuelta a sus labores.

-¡Oye espera, sigo sin saber a que se refieren!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras varios minutos en pleno vuelo, descendieron hasta un gran prado, Rin se maravilló al ver el hermoso paisaje esmeralda que se abría paso ante ella. El viento sacudió varios de sus cabellos y caminó un poco, pero notó que se alejaba del gran Daiyokai, se giró un poco.

-¿No vienes?.- Preguntó inocentemente.

-Estoy cansado.- Caminó hasta la raíz de un árbol y sentó a la sombra.

¿Cansado? Alguien que luchó hace 10 años con un demonio que atormentó a todos sus conocidos y a quien se llevó poco más de 2 años para derrotar. ¿O estará cansado por...?

Una imagen de ella en pleno acto sexual con su señor hizo que colapsara en un rojo vivo y prefirió retirarse unos pasos más. Sesshomaru solo la observó extrañado y enseguida cerró los ojos en afán de descansar un poco.

-Como se me ocurre pensar en eso... ¿Seré una pervertida?

Caminó varios metros a la redonda recorriendo el prado escuchó el canto de los pájaros y logró deleitarse con el aroma de las plantas, a lo lejos se veían las montañas que servían de gran frontera en las tierras del Lord, en verdad que era un gran imperio no alcanzaba a imaginar a que se refería Jaken con extender sus territorios, a su juicio ya tenía bastante tierra para el solo. Cerro los ojos y suspiró. Tras varios largos minutos se sintió débil, sus piernas temblaban. Sentía como si hubiese estado montando un caballo. Volvió a sonrojarse, ya sabía el por qué de su desgaste, llevó su vista hacia el gran perro guardian.

Parecía dormido aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no era así.

Recordó varias experiencias cuando era niña, le fascinaba verlo dormir, no dejaba de ser una de las criaturas más hermosas que había visto, era la mejor virtud de los demonios, el ser atractivos, así las presas (como ella) jamás podrían escapar de ellos. Varias veces estuvo en la misma situación que ahora, cuando los árboles florecían y el amo descansaba, le gustaba observarla mientras corría recogiendo pétalos, y tras varios juegos con Jaken se acercaba al amo simplemente para sentarse a su lado. Más de una vez llegó a quedarse dormida mientras se recargaba en él. Jaken era quien le informaba de esto, por lo regular en cuanto la pequeña se dormía era señal de moverse y Sesshomaru agilmente simplemente la levantaba del suelo para colocarla sobre Ah-Un y así reanudar el camino hacia Naraku.

Volvía a la realidad y seguía contemplándolo, ¿podrá hacer lo mismo ahora que había crecido? Buena la excusa perfecta era que ahora ella también estaba muy cansada.

Se acercó a el y lentamente se sentó a su lado, lo siguió observando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No eras tú la que quería dar un paseo?.-Dijo el con un tono calmado sin abrir los ojos. Esto no sobresalto a la joven.

-Creo... que también estoy cansada.

Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos y la miro tranquilamente.

_Deja de mirarme así, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que hayamos compartido más allá de un momento, sino nuestros cuerpos._

Bufó.

_¿Eso fue una risa? No, el jamás haría eso abiertamente, pero no era un bufido de desagrado, sino como un simple resoplido de algo. _

En eso Sesshomaru endureció su mirada. ¿Se había dado cuenta de los pensamientos de la chica? Rin se preocupo, pero reparo en que no la estaba mirando a ella directamente sino más bien a una parte de su cuerpo... Sus muñecas.

Ella ya se había dado cuenta de las pequeñas marcas que comenzaban a formarse de color morado. Enseguida se cubrió con su yukata.

-Te he lastimado... no serán frecuentes.

Se refería a los encuentros. ¿No tan frecuentes? Rin no era una chica de malos pensamientos, simplemente era una joven quien había probado la manzana del deseo a cambio de su castidad y a la ya no tan tierna edad de 19 años su cuerpo naturalmente se sentía atraída a descubrir esa nueva manera de expresarse. Era algo normal sentir esa lujuria, era joven y bella y el guapo y dotado de grandes virtudes que solo ella sabía apreciar. Era dedicado, realmente protector y cuidadoso, responsable y bastante inteligente, si bien era orgulloso y frío, no era su naturaleza completamente, sino su padre jamás se habría enamorado de una humana, tal vez no por sangre pero había algo que si compartían ambos demonios y eso era lo que ella amaba.

-No... _Basta con conservar este sentimiento, el cual debe ser suficiente para llenar tu corazón._

Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos con impresión.

-..._Así que no importa que las cosas sean así o sigan así, tenemos tiempo de sobra, y puedes examinar tu corazón a tu ritmo_.

Rin guardó silencio.

-Yo ya lo hice... examiné mi corazón desde el mismo día en que me dijiste ese indescifrable trabalenguas para el joven Inuyasha y los demás. Y sé que tu también lo harás, así que es por eso... que no importa.

Aun con un poco de duda llevó sus manos a los extremos del rostro del amo.

-Podremos explorar esta parte a un ritmo al que nos acoplemos, no importa el riesgo que tenga que tomar, si es contigo, tras tantos años, _con el poder de la confianza no hay nada que temer._

Le sonrió y acercándose más a el se acurrucó en su pecho. Tal vez se estaba arriesgando demasiado dando un paso muy grande en los afectos hacía su señor, pero si nunca lo intentaba no se sentiría satisfecha consigo misma.

Espero tal vez a que el se retirara dispuesto a llevarla a palacio, sin embargo, permaneció quieto.

-¿Aún lo recuerdas?.-Preguntó calmado.

-Siempre lo he recordado, desde el día que lo dijiste. Aunque cuando lo hiciste aún era muy pequeña, después cuando me anunciaste que me darías un año para confirmar mi decisión sobre quedarme o irme contigo, no tuve dudas.

Se apoyó con más confianza y se sorprendió con la rapidez con la que latía el corazón del hombre. ¿Siempre latían así? o ¿estaba emocionado?

Sesshomaru paso su brazo por la cintura de ella para completar la inocente unión.

_Padre... ¿es así como te sentías cuando se lo dijiste a aquella mujer?_

Cuando había ido a consultárselo a su padre, su pregunta había sido parecida y tras dejar a todos boquiabiertos con su 'trabalenguas' aún así se quedo con la espina de si la (entonces pequeña niña) había entendido lo que trato de decirle.

Ahora estaba ahí, con Rin en su regazo, mientras ella le confirmaba su ferviente amor que paso de la casta admiración hacía un amor sincero. Cerró sus ojos e imaginó el rostro de su padre la última vez que lo vio con vida. Escuchó el trinar de los pájaros y sus memorias lo llevaron al día que conocía la niña, a las risas que ella le regalaba y la mirada que lo reconfortaba cada que regresaba de dejarla sola con Jaken.

_Padre..._


	20. Mirar hacía atrás

**MIRA HACIA ATRÁS**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/A: Nota de la autora.**

* * *

><p><em>Rin, ¿te has acostumbrado a la vida en el pueblo?, ¿nadie ni nada te ha intimidado?, ¿has usado el kimono que te di el otro día?... <em>

_Cuando estés en problemas, ansiosa, triste o cualquier otro sentimiento: no dudes en llamarme, vendré a ti inmediatamente._

_ Incluso si estamos separados, si dices mi nombre, vendré hasta ti._

_Si no puedes hablar, puedes silbar, silbar por entre tus dedos si lo deseas. _

_La distancia no es un obstáculo pues nuestros corazones están unidos. _

_Con el poder de la confianza no hay nada que temer, este sentimiento debería ser suficiente para llenar tu corazón._

_ Es por ello que esta bien que las cosas continúen como hasta ahora, tenemos mucho tiempo, puedes examinar tu corazón a tu propio ritmo, hasta entonces, cuídate por ti misma._

Rin había caído en un apacible sueño y la remembranza de la confesión de su señor la hizo esbozar una sonrisa entre sueños. Pensó como las cosas habían cambiado, desde el momento que su corazón había vuelto a latir, cuando su primera visión fueron un par de ojos ambarinos, mismos que la miraban con ternura, al igual que eran los que se turbaban cuando algo le pasaba a ella.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!

Se visualizó de niña cuando corría a su encuentro, cuando lo asaltaba con preguntas mientras descansaba y las interminables canciones que inventaba en su ausencia. Ella sabía que su destino estaba en seguirlo, tal vez no como su pareja (siendo niña), pero siempre estaría a su lado. Aún cuando aquella tarde le dio la noticia de si bien le dolió también le enseñó muchas cosas.

-Amo... ¿Qué hacemos en la aldea del joven Inuyasha?.-Preguntó Rin. Sus ojos denotaban curiosidad, ya había pasado 1 mes desde que habían derrotado a Naraku, ahora sus viajes se habían limitado a simples viajes de placer, se sentía realmente dichosa, ya no había salidas inesperadas, siempre que ella dormía o despertaba su primera imagen era él. Como desearía que las cosas fueran así por siempre.

Jaken giró su cabeza a su señor, el que lo había acompañado por varios siglos ahora lo veía con una cierta turbación en su mirada ¿tanto le dolía lo que iba a hacer? ¿al ser el más frío de los seres demoníacos?

Rin era una pequeña niña, pero no tenía un pelo de tonta, algo presentía.

-¿Amo?...

Sesshomaru la tomó en brazos para bajarla de Ah-Uhn, pero no la colocó en el suelo, solo la sostuvo en su brazo. Jaken parpadeó varias veces, el amo no era de mostrar señales de afecto tan literalmente.

-Rin... Soy un demonio, los de tu especie correrían al verme.

-Lo sé, pero yo no amo, siempre lo seguiré, le debo mi vida.-Dijo sonriente y Sesshomaru sintió un estrujo en el corazón.

-¿Entiendes que ningún humano se acercara a ti si sigues conmigo?

Esta pregunta desconcertó a la pequeña.

-No importa.-Respondió apresuramente.

-A mi si... No quiero que crezcas para quejarte de que nunca te deje vivir una vida normal.

_El amo tiene una manera muy peculiar de decir las cosas, más bien parece que la está regañando.-_Pensó Jaken.

-Pero...

-Tan sólo era una niña y no lo entiendes.-La colocó en el suelo. En ese momento Rin se giró y tan solo unos metros vio llegar a la anciada Kaede junto con el joven Inuyasha aunque este último parecía simplemente irritado con la presencia de su medio hermano.

-¡Si, lo entiendo, de verdad que si! Quiero estar con usted amo.-Se apresuró a decir hasta acercarse a él tomándolo de la mano.

-Rin, sabes que no me gusta que te comportes así. ¿Sabes por qué?

Ella no respondió, pero unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en su rostro.

-Porqué solo eres una niña.

Inuyasha arrugó la nariz, aunque Sesshomaru era una persona fría, no era la manera para hablar con Rin.

Las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

-¿Entonces porqué me devolvió la vida? Lo primero que vi cuando desperté fue a usted y ahora me va a abandonar ¿por qué? ¿no he sido una buena niña?.-Con sus tiernas manos se apartaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Deja de llorar...

Pero ella seguía ausente en su dolor.

-Rin, entiende. Eres solo una niña... Una niña que crecerá.

Levantó la mirada algo exaltada, su señor se había agachado un poco para estar a su altura.

-Hasta entonces... vive, crece, ríe y llora.

Rin guardó silencio, aunque seguía llorando. Sesshomaru colocó una mano en su mejilla apartando varias de sus lágrimas.

-Cuando crezcas, podrás seguir tu libre albedrío y estaré aquí cuando elijas tu camino.

El hanyou casi deja caer la quijada ante esas dulces palabras provenidas de su odiado hermano. Rin se levantó al igual que su señor, tras varios momentos mirándose el uno al otro...

-Parece como si se estuvieran despidiendo a través de sus ojos.-Susurró Kaede.

-Has sido una excelente niña, sé fuerte Rin.

-¡Así será mi querido amo!

Rin sonrió y Sesshomaru solo se dio media vuelta para comenzar a apartarse. De nuevo lloraba pero esta vez sonreía con gran tranquilidad. Kaede e Inuyasha se acercaron.

-Vamos Rin, te están esperando, hemos preparado una bienvenida solo para ti.-Dijo Kaede.

Ella no respondió, pero siguió se giró para verla.

-Todo va a estar bien Rin.-Le dijo Inuyasha y se acercó para acariciar su cabello. Ella le tomó la mano al medio demonio y comenzaron a caminar. Dándole la espalda al camino por donde un demonio a lo lejos solo observaba la escena. Cuando creyó que todo había termino reanudo su camino pero una voz lo distrajo.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!.-Se giró de nuevo para ver a la humana que aún iba tomada de la mano de su hermano y con la que tenía libre la agitaba en el aire.

-¡No se olvide de mí!

Tras unos segundos reanudaron su camino y Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta.

-No digas tonterías.-Susurró y se fue.

Abrió sus ojos, sintió que la brisa la había traído de nuevo a la realidad, aquello había sido un viaje al pasado, aún seguía abrazada a su señor, con sus dedos acarició los cabellos plateados del demonio, de niña le gustaba tocarlos cuando dormía cerca de él. Ahora el estaba ahí abrazándola, manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo, ¿cómo es que habrá sido ese cambio en él? Tras tantos siglos odiando a los humanos y jamás teniendo una leve relación con ellos, en tan sólo unos años, había cruzado un camino hasta ese momento.

¿Estaría bien preguntar eso?

Río mentalmente, siendo más pequeña vivía sin la preocupación de preguntar o decirle cosas a su amo, sin embargo, ahora que ha crecido, su pudor incremento y cuando antes lo veía como un padre, ahora era el HOMBRE, el hombre que amaba, ¡como cambian las cosas!

En ese instante sintió el movimiento de su pareja, percibió como se acercaba a su cuello y la respiración honda. La estaba oliendo.

-Hacía ya mucho que no hacías eso...

-Tu aroma ha cambiado.

Ella se levantó y le miró tiernamente.

-¿huelo a ti?

El no se inmutó, acarició la mejilla de ella mientras Rin cerraba su ojos y prolongaba el gesto. Él intentaba ser romántico, eso parecía, aunque era algo cómico, aún con esas caricias cargadas de amor su rostro frío seguía ahí, eso no era de importancia para ella, no necesitaba otra mirada. La volvió a atraer hacía él.

-No... Mucho mejor...

Rin se sonrojó y aprovechando su proximidad al cuello níveo de él también lo olfateo.

-¿Percibes un aroma?

Ella lo miró.

-Si, a perro...

El hizo un gesto de sorpresa mientras se sentía ofendido con un "hmpt" en su garganta. Ante esa expresión Rin rió.

-Solo bromeaba, claro que no, hueles a lo que más me gusta...

Con esa respuesta se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente. Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos y le correspondió.

-Pronto comenzará a oscurecer.-Dijo el habiéndose separado.

Rin miró el cielo.

-De acuerdo, regresemos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Una cría del amo. Suena tétrico.-Resopló Ryuji.

-No lo pienses así, no creo que sea tan malo.-Decláro Oyuki volviendo con el general Sonha a la mesa de té.

Aunque la platica ya llevaba rato, el animo del youkai dragón había sido alterado tras el descubrimiento de los planes de Oyuki, si bien, el ya sabía que no tenía oportunidades contra el amo, no porque el fuese un demonio poderoso, había algo más fuerte que eso, el corazón de Rin, el cual había escogido al demonio perro y era algo que nadie iba a poder cambiar. Le dolía un poco en su interior.

-Ryuji ¿estas bien?.-Preguntó la kitsune cuando noto que su compañero se había perdido en un mar de pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¡Si!.-Respondió exaltado solo para volver a la misma sensación.

La mujer frente a él no era tonta, y entristeció su mirada, nunca eran agradables los desafíos del corazón. En su mente buscaba las palabras para hacer sentir mejor al joven. Tras unos momentos una idea surcó su cabeza.

-Oye Ryuji, cuéntame, ¿has vuelto a ver a Sasuki?

Esto pareció desconcertar al muchacho.

-Mmm... pues no, la verdad es que no la he visto desde antes que me fui al campo de batalla contra las fuerzas del sur.

-Puede que esto me lo tomes como una grosería pero, ¿por qué no vas a visitarla? .-Le dijo con un semblante calmado.

Ryuji entendió a lo que se refería y suspiró cansado.

-Sé lo que piensas que esto me ha afectado, y pues si, lo ha hecho, creo que es la primera razón por la que me he quedado en palacio, después de todo, vivo solo en el pueblo.-Su voz se tornó triste.

-No es tan fácil que encuentres a alguien con quien es fácil sonreír y ser feliz.-Añadió, en su mente las imágenes de la humana pasaban como flash, una tras otra.

-Te entiendo, pero estas sufriendo...

El ya no dijo nada, el que calla concede...

-Si...-Llevó su mirada al suelo y espero a que el nudo en su garganta se deshiciera, pero no lo hizo, llevaba ya varios meses cargando con él. La misma persona que parecía hacerlo sentir contento, era la misma que lo hacía sentir desdichado o bueno más bien, el hecho de que por entre los pasillos ella y el amo sonreían con miradas y en la intimidad de la noche compartían el lecho. Era algo muy difícil de soportar, tal vez, necesitaba apartarse, aunque eso significara ya no escuchar la risa de la joven, las fabulosas practicas de lucha o los relatos de ella sobre su vida en la aldea humana.

-¡Ryuji!.-Sonreía.

-¿Ryuji?.-Lo llamaba con alegría.

-Ryuji,¿he mejorado?.-Pero esa felicidad era efímera.

-Ryuji, gracias por cuidarme.-Y el lo sufría cuando ella se apartaba.

-Ryuji...-Recordó la vez que la vio llorar ante su desesperación por la situación de la mujer arácnido.

-Debo irme, nos vemos, Ryuji...-Pero ahora ella corría y al fondo del enorme pasillo el Daiyokai la esperaba con el mismo semblante de frialdad solo para dedicarse a ella fervientemente, el lo sabía, daba crédito al amor del amo, el mismo cuando era niño lo sabía, si el amo fuese tan cruel no hubiera colocado al hombre dragón como su más grande general de confianza. El la amaba aunque no lo demostrara, necesitaba olvidarse de todo ello.

-Hablaré con el amo, puede que me deje ir.-Sentenció finalmente.

Oyuki sonrió un poco satisfecha.

-La señorita Rin ha llegado, quiere tomar té en el patio del ala sur.-Dijeron Haruka y Haruhi al unísono mientras se ponían manos a la obra.

-¡Oh, ya han llegado! Dejen preparo los ingredientes preferidos de ella.-Dijo Oyuki levantándose de su asiento, Ryuji miró hacía la puerta ahora abierta.

-Entonces es mi oportunidad.-Dijo.

La yokai zorro lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, deseo que la próxima vez que vea a Rin ya no sienta un ardor en el corazón cuando se vaya, necesito que quede mi corazón su dulce ser, no quiero amargar la imagen de ella en mi existencia.

Esas palabras conmovieron a la kitsune y sin más que decir, Ryuji salió de la cocina. La nana viró su vista hacía la ventana, la luna comenzaba a asomarse por entre las nubes.

-Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, Ryuji.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Amo Sesshomaru, ha llegado.-Vocifero Jaken interrumpiendo el camino del amo a su alcoba. Miró a su súbdito.

-Jaken.

El mencionado lo miro extrañado.

-¿Siempre has sido así?

Esa fue una pregunta muy desconcertante, se miró a si mismo.

-¿verde, chiquito pero picoso? ¡Si, siempre!

Estaría por darle un golpe pero estaba de muy buen humor como para gastarse en castigar la payasada del demonio sapo. Eso si, le dedicó una mirada dura.

-Amm... Lo siento, ¿a que se refiere? Físicamente o personalmente.

-Personalmente.

Jaken lo meditó por un momento y rascó su barbilla.

-No, antes era un incrédulo demonio que vivía en otro contexto de mera riqueza, sin embargo mi corazón estaba vacío hasta que lo encontré a usted amo.-Los ojos cristalinos del acompañante eran molestos para el gran perro. Eso era muy tonto, preguntarle algo así a él, mejor no perdía el tiempo. Le quitó la mirada de encima y continuó su camino hacía su cuarto.

-Espero pase la mejor de las noches, amo.-Dijo Jaken cuando vio alejarse a su señor. Sesshomaru estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando una voz lo llamó.

-Mi gran señor, ¿puedo tener unos minutos con usted? Tengo una petición que hacerle.

El general dragón esperó su respuesta...

-.-.-.-.-.

-Muchas gracias Oyuki.-Dijo Rin, mientras su nada, protectora y amiga se sentaba junto a ella.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué sucede?.-Decía Rin mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

-¿No creerás que fue una coincidencia lo de esta mañana? No me digas que si, porque te perdería el respeto.

Rin casi escupe el té.

-¿¡Fuiste tú!?.-Si bien se castigó mentalmente por haberse equivocado de momento al decidir bañarse, ahora se daba cuenta que todo era maquinaciones de la kitsune.

-¡Pero claro pequeña!

-Kami mio Oyuki eres toda una manipuladora.

Ella rió con el ego hasta las nubes.

-De nada, pequeña, de nada.

Una gotita se asomó sobre la cabeza de la humana.

-A veces me das miedo, mujer.-Resopló.

-No lo tomes así, era evidente que necesitaban un empujoncito, al amo ya se le podía notar su ferviente deseo de tenerte, tanto así que ahora hueles a él. Ya quiero ver la cara de los sirvientes mañana que te vean, todo mundo sabía que era obvio pero no lo creeran hasta tenerte frente.

-Por favor Oyuki, no quiero ser protagonista de los próximos cuchilleos.

-¡Muy tarde! Jojojo

-Parecen acciones venidas de un proxeneta.

Se asomó una venita en la cabeza de la youkai.

-¿Qué dijiste, pequeña?.-Ahora se encontraba jalandole las mejillas con una sonrisa macabra.

-Itaiii...

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, hasta que una presencia las hizo detenerse.

-¡Ryuji!.-Exclamó Rin pero cuando iba a decir algo más...

-Mañana parto.-Su semblante no denotaba ninguna emoción. Rin se puso seria y algo extrañada.

-¿Qué? ¿A donde?

Oyuki miro al demonio dragón y sus ojos se entornaron hacia la habitación del amo.

_¿Tan pronto?_


	21. Ya somos uno

**YA SOMOS UNO**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/A: Nota de la autora.**

* * *

><p>-Mañana parto.-Su semblante no denotaba ninguna emoción. Rin se puso seria y algo extrañada.<p>

-¿Qué? ¿A donde?

Oyuki miro al demonio dragón y sus ojos se entornaron hacia la habitación del amo, el cual mantenía la puerta abierta.

_Metiche_

-Si, verás... He estado un poco incómodo, la vida en el palacio ha cambiado y creo que necesito descansar.-Su animo comenzó a soltarse un poco más y ahora sonreía tontamente mientras se llevaba el brazo tras la nuca.

-Oh, entiendo.-Respondió Rin aunque algo triste.

-He pasado 200 años en batalla y creo que simplemente necesito un cambio de aires.-Le dijo sonriente.

Rin aún no entendía el porqué esa repentina decisión algo le decía que no solo era un "cambio de aires" pero si era lo que ella estaba pensando, era mejor las cosas como estaban, ya no sería agradable para él tener que admitir cosas incómodas.

-Ryuji...

El la miró, su tono de voz sonaba preocupado, cuando iba a decir algo, cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua.

Mirándolo de nuevo le dijo: -Comprendo, ¿has hablado de esto con el amo?

El dragón asintió.

-Vengo saliendo de una conversación con él.-Le respondió.

Aún con cierto pesar, ambos se sonrieron. Oyuki miraba la escena con rareza.

_Se percibe otro ambiente..._

-Entonces, saldrás mañana.

-Así es.-Contestó, para sus adentros ese momento se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil, y titubeo en seguir con ello o comenzar a gritar sobre arrepentirse de irse.

-Rin ¿vendrás a despedirme a la ciudad?.- Tal vez se castigaría por esa petición, la humana sonrió.

-¡Claro que sí!

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ¿acaso era masoquista?

-Excelente, espero... espero, verte ahí.-Trató de sonreír pero una mueca de dolor también se denotó en su rostro.

-Debo arreglar unos asuntos.-Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando una mano lo detuvo

-Estaré ahí, te lo prometo.

Ryuji solo alcanzó a medio sonreír y se dio la vuelta para ya no torturarse con la mirada de la joven, contuvo su malestar y caminando hacía las puertas principales, al llegar hasta ahí y con medio cuerpo fuera solo miro de reojo hacía atrás, Rin mantenía su sonrisa y tras esa dulce imagen, salió.

La humana escuchó el cerrar de las imponentes puertas.

-¿Deseas cenar Rin?.-Fue un intento en vano para que la chica ya no pensara más en el asunto.

-¿Es por mi, cierto?

Oyuki se sorprendió pero no respondió. Rin suspiró.

-Entiendo... Creo que será mejor así, pero...

Una imagen del demonio dragón asaltó su mente y un sonrojo llego a su rostro. Había encontrado a personas maravillosas en ese lugar, incluyendo al general.

-...pero me siento culpable de que no se sienta cómodo.

Tragó saliva y bufó cansada.

-Pequeña, en asuntos como este, debes entender que en el corazón... Es imposible no lastimar o no ser lastimado.-Colocó su nívea mano sobre su cabeza y la abrazó en forma protectora.

-Desearía que no se fuera...

-Él ha tomado su decisión, además de que es muy orgulloso, no quiere que lo vean triste por ahí mucho menos sus soldados. No lo escuchaste de mi ¿de acuerdo?.-La miró guiñándole un ojo. Rin sonrió.

-No aceptara que te despidas de el estando triste, animo niña. El no desea otra cosa más que tu felicidad.

Esto la hizo sonrojarse de nuevo, el espectáculo de todo ese día la hizo bostezar severamente.

-Será mejor que vayas a dormir, el día de hoy te dejo muy cansada ¿no es así?.-Esto último lo hizo encarando una ceja.

-Oyuki, ya basta por favor.-suplicó Rin colorada hasta los tobillos.

La pequeña escena acabó y Rin se encontraba entrando sin hacer ruido a la habitación ¿matrimonia? ¿debería llamarlo así?

-Parece que mi señor no está.-Se contestó ya sin tanto afán de misterio volteando a varios lados.

-Debes seguir practicando tus nuevas habilidades, he estado aquí desde antes que entraras.

Esto paralizo a la pobre muchacha que sintió un escalofrío.

Se giró para ver a su señor cerca de la puerta ¿cómo es que no lo había visto? El cuarto era inmenso eso lo sabía, tenían su propia sala de estar y una mesa de té, pero no había muchos muros para esconderse, ¿estaría en el balcón tal vez?

-Lo siento, tiene razón debo seguir practicando.-Se disculpó con la cabeza baja.

Se sentía tonta por estar avergonzada pues la habitación estaba completamente oscura, la luna se había cubierto y ahora solo reinaba la eterna oscuridad.

-Intenta abrir tus campos de concentración Rin, las pruebas que hiciste con mi madre deberán servirte algún día.

¿A qué venía esa petición? ¿La pondría a prueba justo ahora? Se sentía cansada, física y mentalmente.

-¿En verdad es necesario?.-Resopló cansada.

-Hazlo, en algún momento este tipo de practicas te relajaran.

¿De verdad? No veía manera de que eso fuese posible, pero ha estas alturas del partido ¿qué mas daba? Podría intentarlo un par de veces, fracasar y después irse a dormir tal vez con algún regaño de parte de su señor.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, suspiró. Sintió un vacío en el estómago. Sus oídos pudieron captar hasta la más simple brisa y sus fosas nasales se comenzaron a llenar de un embriagante aroma.

Casi gimió del placer que le hacía sentir aquél aroma ¿qué era? ¿de donde provenía? O tal vez tenía hambre y comenzaba a manifestarlo.

-Creo que tengo hambre.-Susurró casi en una risita.

Comenzó a escuchar un poco de ruido como quien recorre las cortinas de una habitación. Algo preocupada comenzó abriendo sus ojos, ya no había oscuridad, podía verlo todo con perfecta, la luz nocturna se había tornado azul y ella podía verlo, sus ojos cambiaron a un azul aqua.

-Hic...

Hizo un respingo frente a la imagen que tenía. Las impresionantes ropas de Sesshomaru simplemente descansaban en el suelo y el comenzaba a pasear por la estancia solo con el pantalón de su hakama. Ella se sonrojo y estaba segura de que el podía ver eso.

-Creí que estabas cansado...-Le dijo un poco nerviosa.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella hasta que quedaron casi chocando las narices. El exquisito aroma provenía de él y fue algo que le fascino, sus sentidos ahora estaban al máximo y lo que tenía frente a ella era el mismo paraíso en la tierra. Miró sus ojos y continuó su recorrido hasta llegar a sus brazos, le tomó su pálida mano y la levantó, miró sus lánguidos dedos, sus filosas garras y las marcas en su piel.

Volvió su vista a sus ojos y el amarillo en ellos cambió, ya no sentía frialdad.

-Has cambiado.-Le susurró sonriente.

-¿Te molesta?.-Su semblante serio no cambio, tomó varios de los cabellos de ella y jugueteó con ellos.

-No, pero me resultaba difícil creer que algún día estarías aquí... Frente a mí.

Se miraron un largo momento.

-Ya no quiero estar lejos de ti...

-Jamás lo volverás a estar, Rin...

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y la besó. Estaba siendo más que tierno, y esto era algo que sacaba a Rin de sus clichés.

-Sesshomaru...

Paso sus manos sobre el cuello de él y lentamente se acercaron al lecho que cada noche compartían. Se recostaron, el encima de ella. Se miraban con tanta ternura que no era posible creerse.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?

El no respondió.

-¿Cómo es que aún con tu forma de ser me encantas?

Se movió una de sus puntiagudas orejas, nadie así le había hablado, y para su asombro... no le molesto en lo más mínimo.

-¿Preferías a alguien más?

-Por supuesto que no... Tu eres el único para mí...

La noche avanzó en el palacio del Oeste y el silencio se prolongaba por cada esquina, algún guardia tal vez dormía mientras otros permanecían como estatuas cuidando los alrededores. Oyuki cubría a sus pequeños dándoles un beso a cada uno y apagaba la vela que encendía los cuentos de los infantes. Jaken dormía en una pequeña alcoba en el primer piso y los sirvientes disfrutaban de su libertad ahora en sus hogares. La luna observaba el Sengoku a la joven familia del hanyou que dormía abrazando a la meiko y justo encima de ambos un pequeño niño que roncaba tiernamente, el amor entraba en cada poro, cada niño que dormía tranquilamente, cada mirada que el monje Miroku le dedicaba a su mujer que dormía rodeada de sus pequeñas niñas y el niño que dormía en los brazos de ella. ¿El mundo alguna había visto magnifico equilibrio? Cada gota de humedad alimentaba las hojas nocturnas y aseguraba su belleza a la mañana siguiente.

La paz se respiraba en el ambiente, la luz se colocaba tenue por las rendijas y el suspiro de una joven iluminó la luna. ¿Alguna vez eso había pasado en sus sueños? Permanecía sentada entre las piernas de su señor que la abrigaba con su estola, mientras recorría su cuerpo a base de besos y magnificas caricias. Tomaba su cuello con delicadeza y lo besaba. A momentos pegaban sus cabezas y se acariciaban, algo común en los gestos del demonio perro, se abrazó a ella y puso su cabeza en su pecho, escuchó el latir de su corazón.

Sus garras delineaban la curva de su cintura y volvía a deleitarse con el aroma y la magia de su piel.

-Rin...

Abrió sus ojos y miró a su señor, se abrazó a él y espero que hablara.

-Ya no podrás volver a estar con nadie más...-Acariciaba su cabello mientras le besaba las mejillas.

-Ya somos uno solo...

Suspiró y una lágrima cristalina recorrió su rostro. Se recostaron sobre su cama y solo la noche vio como aquellos seres de naturalezas opuestas se dedicaron las más grandes muestras de amor que jamás podrán las palabras plasmar.

-Nunca te dejaré...-Sentenció ella y cerró sus ojos...

-Nunca...

_Nunca..._

* * *

><p>Aunque fue muy corto este capítulo tenía muchas ganas de dedicar unas cuantas lineas a esta pareja que me ha fascinado desde el primer instante, si tan solo supieran lo que sentí cuando lo escribí, hay algo más que palabras en este fic, es el intento de expresar lo que uno piensa del amor, lo que es el amor de familia, hermanos, amigos y pareja.<p>

ESpero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews.

¡Saludos!


	22. Despedida

**DESPEDIDA**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

**N/A: Nota de la autora.**

* * *

><p>La inmensidad del palacio y su ubicación hacía fácil el acceso de los rayos del sol. Rin giraba en la cama tratando de evadir semejante deslumbre. Sin abrir sus ojos tomó nuevamente la estola de su señor.<p>

-Es tarde.-Dijo una voz gruesa.

-No...-Dijo haciendo un puchero abriendo los ojos chocolate.

Sesshomaru siempre le tuvo una inmensa paciencia y su rostro no se inmutó sino que más bien disfruto de aquél gesto inocente, dentro de él se marcaba una inmensa sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas cuando dormíamos juntos?.-Le dijo sonriente abrazando el inmenso pelaje que cubría su desnudez.

-Si no mal recuerdo, eras tú quien se dormía, siempre tuviste la maña de babear.

Esto hizo sonrojar a la chica.

-Lo siento.-Río tontamente.

La calidez del sol invadió la habitación, el demonio volvió su mirada hacía la inmensa ventana, las cortinas se mecían con la brisa matutina y meditó por unos momentos. Deseaba que aquellas mañanas fueran eternas, las disfrutaría más que nunca, ahora y siempre. Suspiro y alcanzó a escuchar el sonido del viento que corría por cada rincón, su nariz se invadió de un aroma agradable, ¿será el aroma de la felicidad?, ¿qué tan cursi estaba pensando? El era un ser orgulloso. Regresó su mirada hacía la chica que aún sonreía acariciando la estola, la observó levantarse y contemplo la belleza que la hacía mujer, sus castos rasgos habían evolucionado en una belleza más allá de lo sensual, deseable y se sintió herido al entender que todos la veían cada día. Pero no, cada noche, no, mejor dicho, cada que el quisiera ella vendría a él, lo abrazaría y volverían a amarse como nunca lo habían hecho, cada encuentro era único y eso el lo sabía.

Enloquecía y hervía su sangre con los gestos placenteros de la muchacha, el color de su piel que brillaba con el sol y el cabello que se revolvía con el viento, ninguna otra mujer o demonio podría compararse con eso. Hacía menos de un siglo cualquiera se hubiera reído de aquellos pensamientos, pero ya no, dentro de esa habitación, ella era suya y a la vez... él solo pertenecía a ella. Ahora era él quien permanecía a su lado, quien la buscaba con la mirada y se extasiaba su presencia, los roles ahora estaban equilibrados y una paz había comenzado a crecer desde la misma tarde en que la conocía en las profundidades de aquél bosque.

Lo veía, la sonrisa de ella ya había cambiado, su calidez sobresalía a creces y su valor podía llegar a ser más alto que el de un soldado, Rin no era una damisela en peligro, era la mejor combinación de la delicadeza de las alas de una mariposa con la fuerza de una montaña, Rin... lo era todo para él.

-¿No crees que es algo exagerado?.-Dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos, permanecía desnuda viéndose hacía el espejo, su cuerpo se veía cubierto de pequeñas marcas rojas, en algunos lugares de pequeñas mordidas y en su hombro se veía la marca ya casi invisible de su marca de pertenencia, se sintió satisfecho y siguió con sus pensamientos egolatras.

Eso hubiera sido así de no ser por...

-¡Amo, ya llegaron los señ-!

-¡Aaah!.-Gritó Rin intentando cubrirse ante la mirada atónita del demonio sapo, su quijada todavía no tocaba el suelo cuando un látigo color esmeralda lo mandó volar fuera del lugar.

Su instinto se encendió y el simple hecho de que alguien más viera a su mujer era algo que lo molestaba en un simple pensamiento. Se levantó y caminó con el ceño fruncido y cubrió a su protegida con una bata blanca, misma que él mismo se encargó de retirar la noche anterior.

-Vístete.-Le dijo.

Rin obedeció, cuando se iba a ir miró de soslayo a su demonio que permanecía de espaldas a ellas tal vez titubeante sobre que ropas ponerse, corrió de nuevo hacía el y cuando este la recibió le dio un beso en los labios. Esto parecía tomar de sorpresa a Sesshomaru quien no alcanzó a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la unión, ella solo sonrió y salió, al cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a las escaleras se encontró con la mirada pervertida de Oyuki, se sintió más que observada.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada... Toma un baño, te ayudaré a vestirte.

Ella intentó sonreír, sabía el porqué del apuro. Tomó un baño y la velocidad de la luz desayunó.

-¡Ya terminé, muchas gracias!

Salió corriendo buscando a su señor, estando en plena carrera logró activar sus poderes.

_-Debes seguir practicando tus nuevas habilidades..._

Recordó las palabras de su señor e intentando concentrarse alcanzó a rastrear su ubicación en el gran salón, aunque ignoró que un soldado intentó detenerla, pero no lo escuchó, abrió las puertas del gran lugar.

-Amo Sesshomaru ¿puedo ir a la ciudad?

Se castigó por haber hecho semejante intromisión, dentro del salón había dos personajes de imponente presencia, estaban sentados en una gran mesa donde Sesshomaru estaba a la cabeza, iba a salir de inmediato cuando una voz la llamó.

-Rin, acércate.

Creyó que la reprendería ahí mismo, frente a todos, se acercó a paso temeroso, notó a Jaken a un lado de su señor, el camino se le hacía infinito. Alcanzó a su amo y lo miró.

-Es un placer estar frente a usted, Dama del Oeste.

Un gran demonio se levantó de su silla, poesía una gran armadura que brillaba en tonos azul marino, quitándose el casco sobre su cabeza hizo una reverencia y sonrió cortesmente. Sus cabellos azules cortos enmarañados como un gran león ¿sería esa su naturaleza?. Eso parecía pues agitó levemente una larga cola delgada la cual al final solo tenía un mechón.

Rin se inclinó en señal de respuesta pero no podía decir palabra alguna.

-Mi nombre es Amidaruske, soy amo de las tierras del Norte.-Su voz era realmente melodiosa pero muy gruesa.

El segundo demonio se levantó pero la miro de arriba a abajo y se limitó a solo inclinarse.

-Me llamo Ozasuite, soy el Lord de las tierras del Sur.- La voz de este era como el siseo de una serpiente, no poseía cabello pero si unos penetrantes ojos verdes y un alargado rostro.

Nuevamente se inclinó en modo de respuesta. Aún no entendía porqué estaba en esa situación, volteó su vista hacia el mayor daiyoukai, este la miraba duramente como si esperara una respuesta de ella, intentó descifrarlo pero solo salió de su boca...

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Rin.-Sonaba muy estúpido ¿no?

El que respondía al nombre Amidaruske solo soltó una risita.

-En verdad que es encantadora Lord. Entiendo el porqué la ha desposado.

El Lord no dijo nada solo inclinó su mirada hacía ella.

-Puedes retirarte, prohibido llegar tarde.

Rin asintió y antes de salir hizo una reverencia hacia sus eminencias que le respondieron la despedida y salió con calma.

-¡Fiu!

-Te he dicho que tienes que tocar antes de entrar.-Le reprendió Oyuki.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupado.-Quiso poner un rostro de perrito regañado.

-Anda, es tarde. Ryuji no tardará en partir.

Sin decir más, ambas mujeres tomaron a Ah-Un y saliendo por la puerta principal emprendieron el vuelo hacía la ciudad, fueron solo cuestión de segundos y tocaron el suelo.

-Siento, que aún no me acostumbro a esto.-Dijo Rin tomándose el estómago como si fuera devolver el desayuno.

-Ya sé a qué te acostumbrarás primero...

La risa burlona de la kitsune hizo sonrojar a la humana y simplemente continuaron su camino. La ciudad entera estaba en fiesta, si bien la milicia eran asunto del Lord todos los soldados eran venidos de humildes hogares, así que la mayoría se conocía, por ello no se extraño que todos fuesen a la despedida del general Ryuji.

Los niños corrían de un lado para otro jugando con espadas de juguetes y había algunos carteles con la leyenda de: "Lo extrañaremos, General Sonha". Rin sonrió al ver la inmensa cantidad de fraternidad que se podía tener entre los demonios.

-¿Dónde esta el?.-Preguntó Rin quien tomaba la mano de su nana para no perderse.

-No esta lejos, esta cerca del río.

Aquella vez donde mantuvieron sus primeras conversaciones. Con sumo cuidado de no empujar lograron avanzar hasta la orilla del inmenso río que alimentaba la ciudad entera.

-¡Rin, viniste!.-Exclamó el demonio.

La mencionada corrió hacía sus brazos y riendo contestó:

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Continuaron el abrazo aunque la gente mantuvo un sepulcral silencio, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta.

-Por favor, no nos olvides ¿si?.-Al sonreirle Ryuji sintió un estrujo en el corazón, aún le dolía su decisión pero sabía que le dolería más si seguía ahí.

-Por supuesto que no, eso ni pensarlo, buscaré enviarte cartas de vez en cuando.-Mintió...

Siguieron con el festejo y bailando por un varias horas y disfrutando de los manjares del pueblo el atardecer llegó.

-¡Se me ha ido el tiempo volando!.-Exclamó Ryuji sentándose en el césped mientras muchos de sus amigos se sentaban a su alrededor, cerca de él con una sombrilla permanecía Rin.

-General ¿nos extrañará?.-Reclamó un pequeño demonio aunque con una marcada musculatura.

-Es obvio Tenji, no podré olvidar sus inmensas tonterías.

-¿¡Recuerda cuando Zo, se cayó en la letrina en la batalla de las montañas de Sonjira?!

Las carcajadas no tardaron en inundar el ambiente y Ryuji jamás se sintió más contento. El clima comenzó a cambiar y la temperatura a cambiar. Con ello el festejo terminó y venía la parte difícil.

-Ya casi acaba el verano.-Dijo Ryuji que ahora permanecía quieto junto con Rin a un lado del río.

-Si... ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?.-Preguntó.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? La gente casi se te abalanzaba encima.-Rieron en coro.

-Sabes Ryuji, quería decirte algo.

Esto incomodó al guerrero que la miró con temor por lo que pudiera decir, su semblante había cambiado y permanecía serio.

-Yo... Lamento mucho si en algún momento te he lastimado. En verdad.

El dragón sintió como un peso se liberaba de su ser, aún muy dentro de su fondo esas palabras lo consolaron.

-Muchas gracias... Rin.

Se acercó peligrosamente a ella y cuando la kitsune chismosa creyó que la besaría en los labios su rostro se torció un poco y depositó un beso en la frente de ella.

-No te preocupes, las únicas heridas fueron las de combate que tuvimos, extrañaré eso.

-Yo también...

Tras varios minutos en silencio, el sol amenazaba con esconderse.

-Bueno... Es hora...

Varias mujeres lloraban, era obvio que Ryuji era popular entre las mujeres de la ciudad. El vestía ropas ligeras, un pantalón color blanco con unas botas negras, un cinto color dorado y un haori blanco también con un chaleco verde.

-Ten, puede hacer frío.-Dijo Oyuki conteniendo las lágrimas y entregándole una bufanda roja.

-Muchas gracias Oyuki, no llores por favor.-Ella solo le sonrió y le dio el paso a Rin.

-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi. Espero poder verte pronto.-Susurró solo para ellos dos.

_Este ambiente de nuevo..._Susurró para sus adentros Oyuki.

Se observaron y tras varios momentos se abrazaron.

-Si necesitas algo, vendré no te preocupes, aunque sé que estas muy bien cuidada.-Le susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Se separaron y el tomó un pesado equipaje que coloco en la parte de enfrente de su cuerpo.

-¡Muchas a todos! Espero volver pronto.

Unos aplausos se hicieron presentes y varios destellos de confeti salieron disparados. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y después del pequeño espectáculo abrió sus inmensas alas reptileanas y en menos de unos segundos se perdió de vista...

-Ryuji...-Murmuró Rin.

Oyuki la miró por unos momentos y después hacia el horizonte donde su amigo se había perdido a la distancia. Caminó hacía su niña.

-Vamos, tenemos que regresar a palacio, el amo no te quiere ver fuera de noche.

Ella asintió y volvieron a tomar Ah-Un para regresar a casa...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía conciliar el sueño, su señor no estaba en la habitación así que se levantó y salió hacia el inmenso pasillo a contemplar la luna.

-_Es imposible no lastimar o salir lastimado en asuntos del corazón..._

Suspiró cansada y retomó su vista hacia el manto nocturno. Intentó concentrarse y nuevamente sintió sus poderes salir, sus ojos azules se deleitaron con el brillo de las estrellas y se complació de los hermosos cantos de los grillos a lo lejos.

-De verdad que esto si puede resultar relajante.-Si dijo a si misma.

-Rin...-La llamaron detrás de ella. Su señor por fin había vuelto. Ella le sonrió.

-Has vuelto.-Le dijo, el solo caminó hacía la habitación haciéndole un ademán de que entrara. Estando los dos adentro el volvió a hablar.

-Me iré por un par de semanas.-Dijo. Eso ya era demasiado, a Rin no le gustaban las despedidas. Se giró asustada y sus poderes perdieron poder.

-¿Por qué?

El no respondió.

-A veces no me gusta tu silencio.-Le reprendió cruzándose de brazos.

-Asuntos políticos.

Bueno, esa respuesta era aceptable.

El cruzó la habitación y se quitó el haori para acercarse a la ventana y recostarse en un inmenso sofá largo de imponente apariencia, perfecto para acomodarse. Parecía que el tampoco estaba muy contento con la noticia. Apenas llevaba poco de estos momentos con Rin y no quería tener ningún descanso de su presencia ni tampoco quería descansar de su cuerpo que lo saciaba en carne y alma.

La humana sintió lo mismo y se acercó a el para casi invadirlo y recostarse sobre su pecho. El solo se limitó a pasar un brazo sobre ella.

-¿Es muy importante?.-Murmuró ella pasando sus dedos sobre el pecho de el.

-No es que quiera, pero si no lo fuera, no me iría.-Su voz no parecía frustrada ni molesta así que para muchos no hubiera sonado como una queja.

Esta respuesta pareció ser más que satisfactoria. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se abrazó a el tratando de impregnar su aroma en cada neurona de su cerebro.

-No me gusta que me dejes sola.-Dicho esto comenzó a bostezar y terminó por dormirse cayendo en el mas profundo de los sueños.

-¿Por qué siempre dices tonterías?.-Se preguntó Sesshomaru mientras miraba la luna.

* * *

><p>Acaba la estación Verano y comienza el OTOÑO, si, sé que no han sucedido pues cosas con más acción, pronto actualizaré para ustedes. Gracias por los comentarios, sigan escribiendo, gracias.<p> 


	23. Bienvenida

**¡BIENVENIDA!**

**N/a: Nota de la autora. **

**Los personajes no son mios ni el universo, corresponde a la inmensa imaginación de Rumiko, es un material de fans para fans si lo ves en todo lugar diferente a este sin mención de autores (osea yo) ¡denuncia a quien lo haga! **

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos largas semanas, risas prolongadas y encuentros íntimos silenciados por la noche, la vida rozaba el término de paz y Rin no podía pedir más. Sus arduos entrenamientos continuaron esta vez con los soldados regulares, a veces era inevitable que recordara a Ryuji y se preguntaba como estaría. La extrañaba era la mera verdad. Oyuki se mostró más atenta y las reuniones de té en los jardines se hicieron más frecuentes, el entorno sobre el que Rin se formaba de gran amabilidad y atención.<p>

Por las noches eran los momentos favoritos de la muchacha, su señor trabajaba todo el día y aunque solía visitarlo por momentos o lo asaltaba en los pasillos contándole sobre algo que había aprendido ese día y de vez en vez robarle unos besos o caricias. Cuando era niña le toco que el demonio la lamiera en pequeñas heridas que se llegaba a hacer, ahora a momentos deslizaba su lengua por alguna parte de su cuello, como si la saboreara para devorarla después, cosa que hacía todas las noches.

Los días transcurrieron hasta que el amo dio una noticia, los sirvientes del palacio se conglomeraron en el jardín principal y el solo habló desde su gran balcón de piso de mármol. Se acercó hacía el borde y prosiguió:

-Habré de irme esta tarde, se encargaran de sus labores tal cual lo han hecho hasta ahora, cualquier acto de desobediencia será castigado.-Muchos sintieron un escalofrío y al final solo hicieron una reverencia.

Fue corto su discurso, sin detalles y sin cambiar su voz fría. Rin se sentía deprimida de que no tendría cerca a su señor, pero sabía que él regresaría, aunque a veces por la noche la asaltaban pesadillas donde el la abandonaba. Despertaba asustada y en ese momento un pálido brazo la abrazaba, atrayendola al pecho desnudo del Lord y en segundos lograba conciliar el sueño tranquilo. No quería estar sola, detestaba estarlo, pensaba en Oyuki y Jaken pero muchas cosas habían pasado y el fuerte lazo que lo unía con el perro se había cada vez mas imponente.

Sin embargo, su nana ya la conocía lo suficiente, esa misma mañana mientras el Lord arreglaba detalles de su viaje, llegó con una petición. Se llevaron un poco más de una media hora y finalmente, la kitsune hizo una reverencia y salió.

El sol comenzaba a meterse y Rin se sentía cada vez más ansiosa. Jaken lo estaba aún más pues parte de la administración del palacio quedaría en sus manos.

-Pero señor Jaken, yo recuerdo que usted me había dicho que quería el puesto de ministro del imperio de mi señor, ¡lo ha logrado!

-No es tan fácil, Rin. Un error y mandará cortarme la cabeza.-Decía imaginándose su cabeza rodar.

-No piense eso, es obvio que el amo no lo haría.-Le aseguró tranquilizando al demonio.

Sesshomaru caminó a paso sereno con Rin por una de las veredas del palacio hacia los establos de las bestias de transporte, ella se asombró de ver a Ah-Un con una carroza para dos personas, algo pequeña pero confortable y detrás dos sirvientes terminaban de colocar dos baúles.

-Amo ¿irá en compañía?.-Jaken no iría ni ella, ¿entonces, quién?

No respondió hasta que llegó donde estaba el dragón.

-Buenas tardes, Lord.-Oyuki salió detrás de Ah-Un, Rin ya no entendía de que iba todo eso. Un sirviente abrió la portezuela para entrar a la cubierta de Ah-Un.

-Irás con Oyuki al Sengoku.-Sentenció Sesshomaru quien comenzaba a caminar alejándose de las mujeres. Un rápido palpitar acudió a su pecho.

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!.- Antes de que pudiera alejarse más, Rin le abrazó por la espalda y reía para si misma.

-Gracias, amo.

-Pórtate bien.

Ella sonrió llegando hasta su rostro.

-Ya no soy una niña.-Dijo con diversión.

-No, pero sigues siendo igual de escandalosa.-Le contestó él con el afán de molestarla en broma.

Los sirvientes tras ellos no voltearon. Rin depositó un tierno beso en los labios y regresó para abordar a su amigo.

-El Lord nos escoltará hasta las fronteras, el tomara el este y nosotras el norte.-Le informó la kitsune.

Sesshomaru comenzaba a elevarse y enseguida Ah-Un le siguió el rastro.

-¿Llevan nuestras cosas?.-Preguntó.

-Claro pequeña, convencí al amo para que te dejara venir con la única condición de que te acompañará.

-Dime ¿no hay problema con que dejes a tus pequeños solos?

Ella parecía que si le pesaba pero contestó:

-Mis pequeños estarán bien, su padre y yo tuvimos que cambiar de roles, yo trabajo y el los cuida, es un poco cansado, pero lo vale cuando llego a casa y mis pequeños me reciben, cuando regrese veré sus rostros más radiantes que antes y los abrazaré y besaré como nunca.

Esto conmovió a la humana que sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Oyuki.-Exclamó Rin mientras abrazaba a su nana.

La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente Rin disfrutaba del paisaje nocturno y se mostró contenta a estar sobre las nubes. Asomó su cabeza, no muy lejos de ella su amo se movía con gracia mientras su estola ondeaba en armonía con el aire. Le miraba de espaldas y su rostro entristeció, era más que feliz sabiendo que vería a su familia pero no le gustaba estar lejos de su señor. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo y besarle.

¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Miró hacía atrás y observó el rostro durmiente de la kitsune, tal vez la reprendería... Salió un poco de Ah-Un y miró el gran abismo que se abría a sus pies. No tenía miedo, eso jamás. Cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos el tono del mar se apoderó de ellos, un par de alas se desplegaron y como una voluta de humo se elevó un poco alcanzando velocidad. Agitó sus alas más fuerte y alcanzó la altura de su señor, este pareció sorprendido de verla.

-Rin ¿Qué estas haciendo?.-Preguntó aunque era obvia la respuesta.

La mencionada le sonrió y simplemente se acercó a él.

-Sabes, sé que volverás... Pero me es imposible el no extrañarte.

Esto pareció desconcertar al demonio, sería tal vez por el rostro sonriente de la chica o por las palabras que le estaba diciendo en ese momento, pero ella no esperaba que le respondiera con una sonrisa, su orgullo aún era muy grande, solo regresó su vista al camino. Eso era bastante respuesta. Ella ya no pidió nada más, solo voló muy cerca de él.

La brisa de la noche la hizo estremecer, pero no se inmutó, no quería separarse, no ahora. La luna, su compañera de todas las noches volvía a estar presente ¿por qué la admiraba tanto? Fue testigo de la muerte de sus padres, su compañera cuando estaba sola y no podía dormir, muda igual que ella, su brillo la reconfortaba, ahora solo permanecía quieta mientras su vida pasaba frente a ella, sus lágrimas nocturnas tras la misma pesadilla, el calor de una fogata y la mirada ambarina que destellaba velando sus sueños, ya no había porqué temer más, no, ya no.

Suspiró, ya tenía que admitirlo, tenía sueño. Cerró sus ojos intentando descansar aunque fuese unos segundos en el aire, antes de poder abrirlos chocó con el cuerpo de su señor, el cual seguía de espaldas.

-¿Amo? ¿Ya llegamos?

Su voz sonaba triste, pero solo observó como el la miraba de soslayo. Ah Un no se detuvo y cuando los rebaso, Sesshomaru se giró para tenerla frente a frente. Los cabellos oscuros se mecieron en el aire y guardó el aire sorprendida. Su brazo solo alcanzó a rodear su cuello cuando el volvió a emprender el vuelo mientras la sostenía fuerte entre sus brazos.

-Sesshomaru.-Susurró y la brisa acarició su rostro de nuevo. Tras unos instantes sintió el calor que el cuerpo del hombre emanaba, podía ser pálido pero no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo, cerro sus ojos y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él. Percibió su aroma y lo aspiró mientras se abrazaba más. No quería dormir, solo quería permanecer así por toda la eternidad.

Lamentablemente, nada es eterno y tras unas horas. Ah-Un se detuvo al igual que el Daiyoukai, el no dijo nada, miró la luna y después a la niña que había caído sin poder resistirse en un sueño.

-Siempre te duermes en las mejores partes.-Le dijo aún sabiendo que no lo escuchaba. Se acercó a la carroza de la bestia dragón y abrió la puerta.

-Déjemela.-Dijo Oyuki, podría haber estado dormida pero no era tonta, había notado la ausencia de Rin desde hacía tiempo. Ella la tomó en brazos como una niña y la acomodo dentro del transporte.

Sesshomaru solo alcanzó a acomodarle varios mechones del rostro y observar sus labios entreabiertos. Así permaneció por unos instantes.

-Asegúrate de que no le pase nada. Iré por ustedes en cuanto haya terminado esto.

Oyuki asintió y el simplemente desapareció en la neblina nocturna. Se cerró la portezuela y tomaron rumbo distinto.

-Ay pequeña, eres tan dulce. No entiendo como un ser tan gélido como el ha podido cautivar tu corazón.-Se decía así misma mientras la veía dormir. Rin se movió un poco incómoda y su nana solo la abrigo un poco más.

-Ses...homaru...

-Los humanos son increíbles.-Susurró.

-Amar con tanta pasión...-Añadió. Viró su vista hacía la noche que avanzaba más. Habrían de llegar mañana por la mañana.

-Al menos esta pequeña sorpresa para tu familia te hará sentir más feliz.-Finalizó mirándola y esperando que por fin llegase el mañana, admitió que tenía curiosidad de conocer un pueblo humano, conocer a la segunda familia de la niña, al medio hermano del amo. Rin solía contar tantas cosas que los aromas de las flores y los ambientes familiares ya se le hacían tan conocidos a la kitsune.

Ella sabía que la humana extrañaría al Lord, recordó que ella le había advertido las primeras semanas de su llegada que el amo podría tornarse posesivo, pero ahora parecía tragarse sus palabras. Aunque Rin no lo viese, era obvio que el amo la necesitaba, puede que incluso el no se diera cuenta, ella misma se sintió feliz de que al menos había brillo en la mirada del señor. Durante su estancia solo respondía con monosílabas, pero solo era cuestión de momentos...

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!.-Entraba la pequeña y se acercaba a el.

En ese instante, se podía ver como cambiaban sus facciones, la luz era distinta, el aire se volvía cálido y se respiraba tranquilidad en el ambiente. Oyuki seguía analizando la situación de sus señores cuando no advirtió como el sol se abría paso. Sintió un calosfrío y bostezó, la humana frente a ella comenzaba a removerse la gran capa que la había cubierto por la noche. Solo alcanzó a ver como las montañas se dibujaban, estaban bajando de altura.

Se levantó bruscamente.

-¡No, me he quedado dormida!.-Se regañó.

-Cálmate, podría decirse que el amo te arrulló hasta que te dormiste, llegamos a la frontera y te entregó a mi.-Explicó pero Rin sabía perfectamente eso.

-Quería despedirme de él.-Dijo algo decaída.

-El lo hizo por ti... No te preocupes, solo son unos días. El mismo dijo que en cuanto terminase sus asuntos vendría por nosotras.

Esto consoló a la muchacha y se distrajo con el paisaje por donde se abrían camino.

-Prométeme que me enseñarás todo.-Oyuki tomó la mano de la chica.

-Claro nana.

Pasaron un par de horas.

-¡Yo conozco ese valle!.-Exclamó Rin que se asomaba casi medio cuerpo fuera de la carroza.

-¿es decir que estamos cerca?

-¡Así es! Estoy tan ansiosa de volver a ver a todos. La señorita Kagome, el joven Inuyasha, el pequeño Inutenshi y la familia del monje Miroku y la señora Sango.

Ah-Un gruñó en el aire y revoloteando en el aire por fin logró tocar tierra. La bestia parecía cansada y dio un gran bostezo.

-Mi gran amigo, lamento el largo viaje.-Dijo Rin, el dragón le correspondió el gesto y frotó sus dos cabezas contra el cuerpo de la chica. Oyuki bajó y observó a sus alrededores.

-Es claro el aroma a humanos.-Dijo mientras olfateaba con cuidado.

Rin la vio extrañada, parece que esto le ponía los pelos de punta a la zorra mágica. Caminó un poco y aspiro del puro aire, cerró sus ojos intentando recobrar memorias de su niñez en ese lugar.

-¿Qué sucede Rin?

-Nada, me alegra estar aquí de nuevo.-Le respondió. Comenzó a caminar.

-¡Vamos, quiero presentarte a mi familia!

-¡Espera, Rin!.-La kitsune la jaló de su brazo y la puso detrás de ella en posición defensiva.

-Hay un aroma extraño...

Rin no comprendía a que se refería pero alcanzó a escuchar como varios arbustos comenzaban a moverse, esto no parecía asustarla. Notó la presencia de algo o alguien por entre los arbustos y de alguien más en las copas de los árboles, sus ojos se encendieron en su particular color primario y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Shippo!

Frente a ambas mujeres se abrió camino un inmenso mounstro con la piel de reptil y dos cuernos, parecía una serpiente gigante.

-¿Pero qué clase de broma es está?.-Se preguntó Oyuki que relajó su postura.

-¿Rin?.-Preguntó una voz gruesa, la serpiente frente a ellas no movía los labios pero su voz era clara. Una nube de humo hizo desvanecer esa ilusión y se escucharon los pasos cautelosos de un pequeño niño zorro.

-¡Rin, eres tú!.-Exclamó y se lanzó a sus brazos, la humana lo recibió tan feliz que olvidó que sus nuevas habilidades la habían dotado de super fuerza, casi le rompe las costillas.

-¡Shippo, discúlpame, aún me falta para acostumbrarme a esto!.-El alma parecía salir de la criatura adolorida. Recobró la compostura.

-No te preocupes.

-Yo... un momento...

Sus ojos volvieron al color azul y sintió un aroma realmente conocido. Tras ella una sombra salió de una de las copas de los árboles y comenzaba a caer en picada desde las espaldas de la muchacha, pero en unos segundos ella se dio la vuelta y extendió los brazos feliz.

-¡Pequeño Inutenshi!

El niño reía feliz abrazándose a la joven.

-¿Un hanyou, acaso es el hermano del amo?.-Preguntó Oyuki. Shippo notó su presencia y miró sus orejas y colas, cuando la kitsune notó su mirada lo miró algo extrañada, la miraba con los ojos cristalinos y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. No pudo evitarlo y llegó un estrujo a su corazón, el niño le recordaba a sus pequeños, no pudo mirarlo tiernamente y le sonrió, esto hizo que el pequeño se sonrojara aún más y desvió la mirada.

-¡Señorita Rin, creí que ya nunca regresarías!.-Le exclamó el niño que restregaba su cuerpecito contra el de la muchacha.

-Claro que no, yo nunca los olvidaría.-Respondió, se giró hacía su nana.

-Bueno Oyuki, te presento al pequeño zorro mágico Shippo.

El mencionado no la miraba, su rostro seguía rojo, solo hizo una reverencia.

-Fue un gran guerrero en la guerra contra el monstruo Naraku.-El zorrito se llevó su brazo tras la nuca.

-No es para tanto...

-Señorita Rin ¿quién es ella?.-Preguntó Inutenshi.

-Para allá voy, mira Oyuki.-Se acercó a su nana.

-El es el sobrino del amo, es el hijo de la señorita Kagome, su nombre es Inutenshi.

El niño movió sus orejas y se acercó al rostro de la kitsune, la olfateó.

-Hueles muy bonito.

El comentario hizo sonrojar a la mujer quien solo río. El pequeño grupo comenzó a caminar hacía la aldea, Ah-Un les seguía el camino. Conforme se adentraban, los aldeanos saludaron calurosamente a la niña que les respondía los saludos, otros más solo saludaban a la kitsune, era extraño ver tantos humanos en un solo lugar. Era una nueva experiencia aún con sus 800 años.

-Eres muy conocida.-Le dijo mirando sus alrededores.

-Rin, siempre fue protagonista de travesuras y una niña muy linda, era popular entre la aldea.-Decía Shippo.

Oyuki seguía observando, de alguna forma aquél lugar le recordaba a la ciudad del Lord, por un momento sintió nostalgia, hacía mucho que no salía de las tierras del Lord, no desde que dejó su anterior puesto y se encargó de tener familia. Nadie parecía asustado de la presencia de los yokais y esto alivio a la mujer.

-¡Señorita Kagome, señorita Kagome!.-Un joven corrió hacía la cabaña de la mujer quien salió alarmada creyendo que se trataría de un problema.

-¿Qué pasa Sosak?

Cual fue su sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y vio a su pequeño en brazos de la muchacha de los ojos chocolate.

-¡Rin!.-Corrió a su encuentro.

-¿Rin?.-Dijo Sango que salió detrás de la miko, la cual se separó de ella y recibió a su pequeño.

-Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Hace poco más de dos meses que te dejé en el palacio con Sesshomaru.-Le preguntaba sonriente.

-Es una larga historia.-Respondió.

-¡Oh, es un placer volver a verte Oyuki!

-Lo mismo digo señorita Kagome!.-La kitsune se inclinó un poco.

-Por favor, deja de formalidades, estas en tu casa. Por favor, pasen. Haré té.-Decía Kagome abriendo las puertas de su casa.

La gente iba a visitar a la chica, no solo había sido la niña que acompañaba a un gran demonio por las tierras tras el rastro del monstruo Naraku, era una gran compañía para todos. Le llevaron flores y frutas como bienvenida, los niños corrieron a verla y jugaban con ella a momentos.

-Me hace tan feliz volver a verlos a todos.-Susurró.

Comenzaban a comer y las gemelas estaban ahora a un lado de ella haciéndole preguntas como: ¿Cómo es el palacio?, ¿cómo eran las personas de ahí?, ¿estaba feliz de vivir rodeada de demonios?.

-Niñas, dejenla en paz, debe estar cansada por el viaje.-Les decía Sango mientras colocaba dos platos rebosantes de comida ante la niña.

-¡Vaya muchas gracias! Me he estado muriendo de hambre.-Exclamó Rin que comenzaba a devorar lo que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Desde cuando tienes tanto apetito?.-Preguntó divertida Kagome.

-Debe ser desde que hice las pruebas con mi suegra.-Respondía Rin aún con alimentos en su boca.

-¡es cierto, Kagome, nos contó todo lo que tuviste que pasar! Tienes que enseñarme tus técnicas, ¿no habrás olvidado a tu maestra, verdad?

Sango puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rin y ella sintió un escalofrío. ¡Claro que las recordaba!

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

-Rin, corre.

-Pero es un tronco muy delgado.-Decía Rin con solo 12 años, tenía que cruzar un gran río rápido a través de un árbol.

-¡Oh, claro tienes razón! Los enemigos tras de ti dirán: "Oh, espera, la niña no puede cruzar, será mejor ayudarla y después la degollamos"

El sarcasmo no era necesario pensó la niña. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a correr para cruzar, apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando chocó con un árbol frente a ella, su frente se adorno de un rojo intenso.

-¿Por qué has cerrado los ojos?.-Le decía Sango quien ya había cruzado el río.

-.-.-.-.-

-Rin, cuando estas sola en una situación de muerte, tienes que aprender a confiar ¿de acuerdo?

La mencionada permanecía en la rama de un árbol dándole la espalda a su maestra. La palabra muerte le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Entonces, anda, déjate caer. Yo te atrapo.

-¿¡Qué!?.-Gritó la niña que con un movimiento brusco por intentar voltear casi se cae de la rama.

-Confianza Rin, confianza...

Una gotita de sudor corría por su rostro, tragó saliva y se dejó caer de espaldas.

-¡Regla número, no confíes en nadie cuando se trata de tu vida!

Sango con los brazos estirados los retiró rápidamente y se alejó unos pasos. Solo se escuchó un golpe seco del cuerpo de Rin golpeando el suelo.

-Itaiii...

-.-.-.-.-

-Señorita Sango, quiero ir al baño.

-En la guerra no tendrás tiempo de ir al baño...

Ya eran los 15 minuto más largos de toda su corta vida y ella permanecía ahí de pie con dos mancuernas con piedras atadas a sus pies y manos.

**.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

-S-si... claro que lo recuerdo.

-Oyuki espero que no te sea incómodo tu estadía aquí.-Le comentó Kagome.

-Oh, no claro que no. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la familia de Rin.

-¡Kagome!

Un gritó estremeció el lugar y una rápida ráfaga color roja se adentró a la casa, ¿era una ráfaga?

-¿Dónde está?.-Decía Inuyasha con colmillo de acero desenvainada. Miraba a todos lados y rastreaba bajo los muebles.

-¿Qué carajos pasa contigo, Inuyasha?.-Preguntó exaltada su mujer con una vena saltada.

-No estoy loco, ¡aquí apesta a ese idiota de Sesshomaru!

-¡ABAJO!

El suelo se estremeció ante tremendo golpe que se había dado el medio demonio. El hanyou se plantó frente a ella y la observaba, ¿por qué estaba tan enojada? El solo quería protegerla.

-S-señor Inuyasha... Es un gusto volver a verlo.-Dijo Rin intentado romper ese tenso ambiente.

-¿Rin?

Esto si que era una sorpresa, en su mesa, Sango y sus niñas, su pequeño cachorro, Rin, Shippo y una mujer extraña que no conocía de nada.

-Rin ¡has vuelto!.-Exclamó y regresó a colmillo de acero a su vaina. Rin se levantó y caminó a abrazarlo.

-Es tan agradable volverlo a ver.-Le dijo y le besó en la mejilla. Inuyasha simplemente sonreía, podía ser un malhumorado pero no era tan descortés cuando se trataba de su familia.

-¡Papá, has vuelto!.-Inutenshi corrió a sus brazos y trepó por sus piernas hasta llegar a su rostro.

-Espero no hayas hecho travesuras enano...

El niño olfateaba a su padre y era una escena feliz, el cabello oscuro del infante contrastaba con el blanco de su progenitor.

-¿Ha regresado Miroku contigo?.-Preguntó Sango.

-Si, no debe tardar creo que se distrajo con un par de muchachas.

-¿Muchachas, has dicho?.-Un aura negra se formó rápidamente atrás de la exterminadora e Inuyasha solo alcanzó a esconderse detrás de Kagome con las orejas gachas.

-¿Por qué se pone así?.-Le decía asustado.

Kagome bufó cansada. La exterminadora salió junto con sus hijas molestas.

-Inuyasha trata de comportarte, tenemos visitas...-Su mujer hizo el ademan para que observaba a la kitsune que permanecía a un lado del zorro mágico.

-¿Y tu eres...?

Oyuki se levantó y caminó hacía el joven, lo miró de arriba a abajo con una mirada severa. Rin creyó que su señor se había encargado también de infundir su odio hacía su medio hermano ¿Oyuki también le odiaba? Pasaron unos segundos y solo se escuchó:

-En verdad que se parece mucho al amo Sesshomaru...-Dijo sonriente mientras miraba a Rin, la cual junto con Kagome sintieron una gotita de sudor sobre sus cabezas.

Con esas palabras Inuyasha solo alcanzó a tensar la quijada.

-Grr ¡no me compares con ese idiota! Ya tengo suficiente con que se haya llevado a la niña frente a mis narices.-Respondió molesto.

-Bueno, son semejantes, ambos ocultan lo que sienten.-Dijo de nuevo sin romper su sonrisa, una segunda venita saltó de la cabeza del Inu y su hijo lo miraba asustado.

-¡Que no me compares con el!.-Vociferó.

-¡ABAJO!

La escena se repitió.

-Es mi nana señor Inuyasha, se ha encargado de mí, desde que llegué al palacio.

-¿Qué no se supone que ese era el trabajo de Sesshomaru?.-Decía del hanyou desde el suelo.

-El amo suele estar muy ocupado, pero no se diga por las noches... ¡Rin es su objeto sex-!

La mencionada alcanzó a cubrirle la boca para que no dijera más barbaridades. La miko le cubrió las orejas a su hijo y junto con su esposo el color de sus rostros se tornaron tres veces más fuerte que el tono de las ropas de Inuyasha.

-Con razón apestaba a él...-Masculló.

Aguardó unos segundos.

-¿Inuyasha?...

-¡Ese madito degenerado, es un maldito pedófilo, no tuvo suficiente con hacerla llorar el día que la dejó aquí, sino que corrompe ahora su castidad!

-¿Pedófilo?.-Preguntó Rin nerviosa.

-.-.-.-

-Oh, no por favor amo, no toque ahí.

-Relájate Rin, seré amable.

-¡Ah! basta por favor, soy virgen.

-Lo sé.

-No siga por favor, esto me asusta.

-Te asusta pero te gusta...

-.-.-.-.

Oyuki se partió de risa con esas imágenes en su cabeza y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos a causa de ello.

-¿O-oyuki?.-Intentó calmar a su nana, pero la conocía, sabía que había dejado volar su mente mucho.

-Todas las mujeres están locas.-Dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Qué dijiste?.-De nuevo había hecho enojar a su mujer.

-¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!

Rin creyó que el hanyou terminaría cavando su propia tumba a base de "abajo". Aunque ya no hacía nada, rió para si sola, extrañaba, extrañaba ese ambiente. Se sintió tan cómoda y por un momento olvidó a su señor. Cada quien tiene lo suyo, el amor de su amo y su inmenso lazo que la unía a la familia que no era de sangre pero que la vida le había regalado.

Se sintió tan feliz que se unió a la diversión. Tomaría esto como unas vacaciones, si, eso eran...

* * *

><p><strong>CONVOCATORIA<strong>

**Rin ser quedará dos semanas en la aldea, pero no se me ocurre mucho material, solo lo más esencial, pero sería muy rápido abordar el tema principal, ya verán que sorpresas les doy, pero antes de continuar con la trama original, quería convocar a los lectores de este fic para que apoyen con una serie de drabbles (espero se escriba así) para hacer más cómico este fic, lo que se les venga a la mente que conlleve a todos los personajes que viven en la aldea incluyendo a Oyuki, será un solo capítulo y será dedicado a ustedes. **

**Sigan escribiendo, adoro sus comentarios. Espero que amen los fics largos, este puede ser uno. Sin más que decir me despido no sin antes darles las gracias :)**

**Saludos desde México.**


	24. Drabbles

**DRABBLES**

**N/a: Nota de la autora. **

**Los personajes no son mios ni el universo, corresponde a la inmensa imaginación de Rumiko, es un material de fans para fans si lo ves en todo lugar diferente a este sin mención de autores (osea yo) ¡denuncia a quien lo haga! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>.:.:.O.O.O.O.:.:.<strong>

Oyuki se encontraba en el típico claro de siempre observando como la madrugada comenzaba a transformarse en el mañana. Se abrigó un poco más, no era que tuviese frío pero sentía una fuerte presión en el corazón, extrañaba a sus pequeños hijos, a su marido y a la gente del palacio. Nunca se había separado tanto de ellos pero sabía que estarían bien, volvió la vista hacía la cabaña donde su pequeña Rin aún descansaba con los demás. Se había levantando solo para poder sentirse más libre ante el mundo, más vulnerable, más en paz y tranquilidad, en armonía con su entorno. Recordó sus tiempos cuando era una conocida ladrona, a sus trece años ya solía asaltar las tiendas del pueblo en busca de comida. Su familia la reprendía siempre de eso, pero ella no entendía, eran pobres, ninguno de sus hermanos menores habían sobrevivido, ella fue la única que quedó. Sus padres eran de grandes corazones pero de bolsillo pequeño, ella solo quería sobrevivir, reír y conocer el mundo. Eran épocas difíciles cuando ella nació pero por algo ella estaba ahí.

Cuando cumplió 523 años en una trifulca de ebrios youkais, se abrió camino como astuta zorra mágica y alcanzó a llevarse todo el dinero de los pobres demonios que solo peleaban por un sorbo más de alcohol. No logró llegar lejos, una cuadrilla de soldados llegaron a la escena, estaba casi segura de que no la habían visto, a excepción por un soldado que la alcanzó a ver que salía sin hacer ningún ruido, no dio aviso a sus superiores y la siguió. Era un joven soldado de la misma naturaleza que ella, a excepción de que él era un zorro de pelaje dorado y ojos azules, sus orejas dieron aviso de que se encontraba cerca su presa. Creyendo que era un varón, cuando estaba a punto de tirarle una flecha a Oyuki, ella alcanzó a girarse y en ese momento... Cayó en la trampa más sucia puesta para alguien que solo vivía de lo ajeno. Le habían robado, le robaron el corazón.

Aquél soldado que no tuvo el corazón de arrestarla, varios años después se transformó en su esposo.

-Dejaras de hurtar.

-¿Y quién lo va a evitar?.-Decía retadora, no estaba para que nadie le diera ordenes aunque fuese el hombre al que amaba.

-Porque yo te daré todo.-Le dijo Carionte. Ella se sonrojo de sobremanera. ¿Todo?

-Haré lo que sea por que seas feliz, te daré mi corazón, cuerpo, alma... Y ya no tendrás que buscar tu felicidad en nadie más, solo me necesitaras a mi.

Oyuki no respondió, nadie así le había hablado, con tanta firmeza en su mirada azul.

-Carionte...

Un beso fue lo que selló el trato, tras un tiempo y una herida de guerra Carionte dejó el ejército y se encargó de los hijos, Oyuki no permitiría que terminarán como lo fue su familia, por eso se unió al trabajo del palacio del gran Daiyoukai. Ahora se miraba ahí sentada, su vida no había comenzado de la mejor manera, pero ahora no podía sentirse más satisfecha.

Un ruido la hizo salir de su ensoñación, observó unos arbustos moverse y frunció el ceño, pero enseguida relajó la mirada al ver que esos arbustos ¿tenían cola?...

-¿Shippo?.-Preguntó ella, la cola se paralizó en ese instante, parecía que el pelaje se le frunció del susto, un pequeño niño salió por entre las ramas.

-B-buenos días Oyuki.-Dijo saliendo del arbusto con varias ramas enredadas en su cabello. Oyuki lo miró sonriente.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Ammm pues yo... Solo estaba por aquí, tu sabes, entrenando.-Decía nervioso.

-¿Me tienes miedo?

El pequeño se paralizó en ese instante.

-¿Y-yo?.-Tartamudeaba, Oyuki ya había notado que desde su llegada el pequeño kitsune casi no le hablaba, pero la miraba constantemente.

-¡No, pero que cosas dices!.-Esto no parecía convencer a la kitsune, quien se levantó y caminó hasta el niño el cual solo se quedo paralizado en el mismo lugar. Lo miró seriamente y tras unos segundos lo tomó en brazos, regresó al lugar donde estaba y se sentó con el en sus piernas.

Aquello le parecía tan repentino a él, pero a la vez... Tan familiar. Comenzó a llorar.

-¿Lloras shippo?

-No, es que tengo una basurita en el ojo...-Decía frotándose contra la manga de su haori. Oyuki ya no dijo nada, solo comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

-Oyuki ¿alguna vez has conocido a alguien que jurarías que lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?

Ella lo meditó un poco.

-Si, ¿por qué?

Shippo la miró y sus ojos parecían que se derretirían en ese momento.

-¿Qué me dirías... si te dijera que me recuerdas mucho a mi mamá?

El corazón de Oyuki comenzó a latir rápidamente, pero su rostro no se inmutó. En ese momento una brisa sacudió los árboles y Shippo tembló un poco, acto seguido la kitsune lo arropó mejor entre sus 5 colas.

-Diría que tu madre era una kitsune muy hermosa.-El comentario hizo reír a Shippo quien ya no lloraba, momentos después el le contó la trágica historia de su familia, a momentos sonreía y después volvía a llorar para permanecer en silencio. Oyuki lo abrazó más.

-Sabes, yo tengo hijos, muchos pequeños algunos mayores y otros menores que tu.

Shippo la escuchaba.

-Cuando termines tu entrenamiento de zorro mágico, ven a visitarme.

Esto pareció alegrar de sobremanera al pelirojo quien no dudo en abrazarle cariñosamente con otro par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias.-Le dijo. Oyuki sintió una calidez en su corazón, se sentía tan identificada con el pequeño, ella jamás tuvo con quien desahogarse de la misma manera en la que él lo estaba haciendo, de niña hubiese deseado que alguien hubiera estado allí para consolarla cuando estaba sola, las cosas eran distinta pero, no dejar solo al niño, no se lo permitía, en esa mirada de felicidad se marcaba una gran herida de tristeza, pero ella sabía que eso solo era transitorio, pero eso era algo que el infante iba a descubrir por su cuenta.

**.:.:.O.O.O.O.:.:.**

La tarde se hacía presente, por fin se habían terminado las labores en la aldea, la gente comenzaba a pasar tiempo de calidad con sus familias y amigos. Los niños corrían por todos lados y las risas se escuchaban a lo lejos. En un claro se divertía la familia más emblemática del lugar. Un niño hanyou corría detrás de un par de gemelas.

-¡señorita Rin, no las puedo alcanzar!.-Exclamaba el niño, parecía que sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas pero un par de brazos lo alzaron y Rin coloco al pequeño en sus hombros.

-¡Vamos, así es más rápido!

-Eso es trampa.-decían las niñas al unísono.

-Madre, mira soy muy alto.-Le gritaba el niño con haciendo movimientos con los brazos para llamar la atención de la meiko que conversaba animadamente con la mujer exterminadora.

-¡Excelente Inutenshi, tan alto como tu padre!

Se divertían en grande, no había nada que perturbara ese lugar de verdadera diversión. Oyuki observaba todo desde una colina muy cerca de allí, no era que no quisiera estar con ellos, pero sentí nostalgia de aquél lugar, ella de niña había crecido en un ambiente parecido, recordaba a sus padres y una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Miraba el cielo y volvió su vista hacía su joven muchacha quien era tema de discusión de los pequeños.

-¡No, me toca jugar con ella!.-Decía Miroku hijo que halaba la mano derecha de Rin y del otro lado Inutenshi con las gemelas.

Ahora ella también formaba parte de su circulo de la familia. Sonrió y caminó para encontrarse con ellos. En el camino alcanzó a ver al joven Inuyasha que caminaba en compañía del monje. El segundo al ver a su esposa fue con ella y el semi demonio solo permaneció de pie mirando el atardecer. Oyuki se acercó.

-Buenas tardes joven Inuyasha...-Dijo amablemente.

-Hola Oyuki.-Respondió el mencionado.

-Es bastante agradable esta atmósfera ¿no crees?.-Preguntó ella buscando un tema de conversación. El medio hermano del amo era un misterio para ella.

-Si, eso parece... Es bastante agradable estar con la familia.-Se limitó a decir.

Oyuki siguió mirando la divertida convivencia de los jóvenes y se sentó en el césped, acto seguido del hanyou. Al verlo sentado pareció verle un rostro realmente apacible, por lo regular el joven mantenía el ceño fruncido como si siempre estuviera molesto. Una duda asaltó a la kitsune.

-¿Sueles pasar mucho tiempo con su familia?

-Lo más que puedo, aunque claro, no se alimentarán solos, también ocupo mucho tiempo en el trabajo...

Esto era algo que ella comprendía completamente.

-Lo entiendo.

-Si, después de todo. Vivir tanto tiempo sin una y después comenzar a ver pequeños niños por todos lados, llamándote papá o tío Inuyasha es algo a veces difícil pero agradable para acostumbrarse.

-¿Tanto tiempo sin una? Joven Inuyasha, a pesar de su desagrado por mi amo ¿nunca tuvo con quien compartir el tiempo?

Esta pregunta pareció desconcertar al muchacho quien solo movió una oreja en ademán de confusión, puede que su rostro se haya teñido de tristeza pero habló.

-Mi madre al ser humana... Su estancia aquí fue efímera, mi padre nunca tuvo el tiempo de dejarle la marca de pertenencia. Ella se encargó de mi pero el tiempo hizo lo suyo, después de eso me quedé solo aprendiendo a vivir, solo tenía 3 años cuando la perdí...

Oyuki estaba apunto de interrumpirlo, en realidad creyó que había tocado un tema que no era necesario hablar, así que se sintió mal por la pregunta, pero Inuyasha siguió.

-Antes de cumplir cuatro años, conocí a Sesshomaru...

Esto dejó boquiabierta a la kitsune, siendo su hermano tan pequeño ¿no lo asesinó? Ella aguardó.

-¿Cómo lo conoció?

-Pues...

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

El sol se abría paso en esa pequeña comarca, se escuchaban las carcajadas sonoras de dos personas y el oído agudo del gran Sesshomaru se agudizó y caminó hacía donde venían esas fastidiosas risas. Se encontró en un campo de plantación, había un anciano y un joven en él. Un olor muy particular lo llevó a ese lugar, desde hacía ya un par de meses que estaba buscando algo, más bien a alguien...

-Ustedes dos...-Dijo y los dos varones se voltearon, su tono de voz era todo menos amigable. No toleraba a los humanos, pero siendo su hermano mitad humano creyó que a través de ellos podría encontrarlo, después tal vez los mataría.

-¿Han visto a un niño bestia con orejas de perro?.-No iba a decir el nombre del pequeño, aún el solo pensarlo le daba algo de repugnancia. Estaría dispuesto a acabar con su miserable existencia, sin importarle más.

-¿Orejas de perro?.-Dijo el anciano pensándolo.

-¡Sí abuelo, el hanyou ladrón!.-Exclamó el muchacho.

-¡ah cierto! Empezó a vivir cerca del campo el verano pasado, creo que es huérfano. Aunque le hemos dado un par de palizas simplemente no se larga.

Esto pareció molestar al gran demonio, ¿era tan débil ese chiquillo? ¡Que vergüenza! Aún así, era un hijo del gran general perro, y que unos simples humanos le dieran una tunda era más que una vergüenza ¿qué dirían los demás demonios? ¡Pensarían lo mismo de él, que era un debilucho! No, eso era inconcebible.

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a fruncir el ceño e hizo que los humanos sintieran un escalofrío. En cuanto volvieron a verlo se aterrorizaron tanto que salieron corriendo lejos de él. Se disponía a irse, no iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera... pero.

-¡Hey tu!.-Un chillido le llamó la atención, su precisa mirada lo llevó a ver una pequeña figura tras un árbol.

-¿¡Cómo es qué me conoces!?

Su increíble velocidad lo hizo llegar en menos de un segundo hasta donde estaba el niño. Lo miró mejor, el niño tenía el cabello plateado aunque algo sucio. Sobre su cabeza sobresalían dos pequeñas orejas además de un chichón, tal vez producto de los anteriores aldeanos.

_¿Podrá ser?_

-¡N-no te acerques más!.-Chilló de nuevo el infante, se había sobresaltado por el rápido movimiento del hombre extraño.

-¡Te lo advierto, no te acerques! ¿Quieres que te dé una paliza o qué?

¿Qué clase de manera era esa de hablarle a él? Se molestó de sobremanera y bueno, el no se conocía por ser muy paciente, se escuchó el golpe seco donde golpeó al hanyou en la cabeza en donde le salió un segundo chichón.

-Presta atención cuando la gente te habla.-Le regaño mientras le niño permanecía en el suelo por el golpe.

-¿Eres Inuyasha?.-El niño aún berreaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

El niño pareció recomponerse enseguida y con una de sus pequeñas manitas comenzó a contar, aunque esto le parecía un trabajo muy difícil, el mayor observó las garras en sus dedos.

-¡Tres!.-Exclamó el niño sonriente.

-Ya veo, tres.

Bueno, no sería gran pérdida, no había mucho que pudiera recordar el pequeño, lo mataría enseguida... En ese momento preparó sus garras pero algo le llamó la atención, miró en su cintura. La inútil espada de su padre estaba vibrando.

_¿Colmillo sagrado?_

No se detendría pero miro de nuevo el niñito, sintió de nuevo la vibración de la espada y bufó cansado.

_Te odio padre._

-¿Y tú quien eres? No pareces un enemigo ¿dé donde vienes?

El pequeño no dejaba de hacer preguntas y comenzaba a irritar al más grande, volvió a mirar a su espada.

Era un hecho, su hermano menor... Era un estúpido.

Tomó al niño desde los brazos y lo miró molesto, pero Inuyasha no parecía estar asustado. Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula, esa mirada... Era idéntica a la de su padre, ¿cómo era que se parecían tanto? Estúpida sangre humana... Lo dejó caer y se sentó cerca de un árbol, Inuyasha no se desanimo y se acercó hasta el extraño y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Sesshomaru estaba a punto de atraversarlo pero lo miró de nuevo con una sonrisa... Se odiaría por lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Sesshomaru?

-Así es, por sangre somos medios hermanos... Lamentablemente.-Esto último lo dijo mascullándolo.

-¿H-hermano? ¿Cómo una familia?.-Preguntó Inuyasha con un sonrojo casto en su rostro. Sesshomaru puso una mano sobre la cabeza de él. Quería mirarlo para saber en que parte de ese pequeño cuerpo estaba esa 'cosa' que lo hacía detenerse al tratar matarlo.

Inuyasha se sintió muy feliz y se sentó más tranquilo en el regazo de su hermano. Bufó cansado pero feliz, pero solo fueron unos instantes pues algo asaltó su mente.

-¡Es cierto!.-Exclamó y se levantó.

-¡Sígueme!.-Le exclamó y se echó a correr. Por muy extraño que pareciera Sesshomaru lo siguió, aún no sabía muy bien el por qué... Se internaron un poco en el bosque hasta que llegaron a una parte donde Inuyasha se detuvo, su hermano solo observó un pequeño montículo de tierra con un hueco, podría ser un iglú.

_¿Qué es eso?_

El estúpido hanyou lo miró con arrogancia y con una sonrisa de medio lado le dijo:

-¡Contempla! ¿No es fantástico? Es mi casa, aquí vivo por mi cuenta. P-pero haré una excepción y dejaré que Sesshomaru entre.

El rostro del mencionado se torció aquello le parecía sumamente ridículo, se acercó un poco más para ver la susodicha "casa"

-Yo no entro por ahí.-Dijo refiriéndose a que el no se doblegaría a semejante ridiculez, pero el niño lo entendió como "Es muy pequeño, no entro". Inuyasha en ese momento apretó sus pequeños puños.

-¡Espera un minuto!.-Rápidamente comenzó a cavar más en esa pequeña casa sin tomar en cuenta que toda la tierra que salía de sus manos se estrellaba contra las ropas y rostro de su hermano de poca paciencia, el cual sintió una venita salir de su frente, mantenía unos 800 años y aquello lo estaba sacando de sus casillas más que cualquier cosa.

Unos momentos después...

-¡Listo! Se... S-sesshoma

Se dio la vuelta pero su rostro se rompió al ver que no había nadie junto a él.

-...ru?.-Suspiró cansado.

Su carita estaba llena de tierra y sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse, su labio inferior temblaba lastimosamente, un segundo después se tiró al suelo a llorar como un bebé (técnicamente aún lo era)

-¡¿A dónde te fuiste?! ¿P-por qué todos me abandonan? ¡Buaaaa!... ¡Madre, te extraño tanto! ¡Desearía que estuvieras aquí, regresa por favor!

En realidad el hermano mayor se había movido detrás de la casita de arena para evitar seguir siendo ensuciado por su hermano menor, solo permanecía mirándolo con desdén.

_¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta? Supongo que como hermano... Me va a tocar enseñarle muchas cosas._

-¿Por cuanto más seguirás llorando?.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba para caminar hacía el.

-¡No estoy llorando!.-Gritó pero las enormes gotas en sus ojos decían otra cosa. Su orgullo estaba lastimado, rápidamente subió por la cosa peluda que Sesshomaru tenía en su brazo llegando hasta su hombro.

-¡estas equivocado! Lo que pasa que me entró tierra en los ojos.

Alcanzó a abrazarlo del cuello, sus brazos apenas y lograban cerrar el círculo, Sesshomaru parecía bastante molesto pero algo más aparte de su espada lo detenían para deshacerse del mocoso.

-Mis ojos tienen una fuga, es todo... Snif, snif.

-Bien.-Solo dijo eso antes de bajarlo al suelo, ya no aguantaba los berridos del chiquillo, contra su voluntad intentó meter su cabeza en "la mejorada casa", pero aún así no entraba más allá de su cuello.

-Sigo sin poder entrar.-Sentenció. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta al hanyou.

-¡N-no te preocupes!.-Decía exaltado, no quería que su invitado se molestara más.

De nuevo subió sobre su hermano y se secó sus lágrimas.

-Oye...¿Dónde está la casa de Sesshomaru?

El mencionado ya no entendía que más podía pasar así que simplemente le respondió en modo automático.

-Detrás de esa montaña, sobre las nubes.

El niño intentó ver más de cerca, pero solo veía la punta nevada de la gran montaña, no concebía como podía vivir alguien allí.

-Desearía ir.-Susurró, pero al estar tan cerca del hombre se sintió avergonzado por la expresión, se abrazó más a la peluda estola de su hermano intentando evitar que lo viese.

-Deja los berridos... Vamos.-El brilló inundó la mirada del hanyou.

-Tu lugar debe ser gigantesco si es que caben dos personas ¡es fantástico! ¿De qué está hecha?

La inocencia rayaba en la estupidez.

_Mi hermano menor es un idiota, no hay manera de ayudarlo._

Sesshomaru aún no tenía su inmenso palacio, solo lo llevó a una pequeña mansión abandonada, lo dejó jugatear por un momento más, lo mataría, pero hasta que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo de manera decente, no era un maldito bastardo aprovechado de infantes, no tenía chiste cuando tu presa cree que un montículo de tierra puede ser una casa. Le enseñaría la parte más despiadada de la vida... Cuando llegó la tarde lo dejó en el mismo campo donde lo encontró.

-Será mejor que crezcas fuerte...

-¡Así lo haré!.-Le dijo sonriente.

-Cuando lo hagas... Te mataré...

Y tras esa declaración se dio media vuelta para alejarse por el bosque. Inuyasha se sintió tan confundido a su corta edad, pero aún no sabía que ese encuentro sería el primero de los intentos de asesinato contra él.

**.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

-Suena tan típico de mi señor.-Dijo Oyuki aún confundida tras ese relato.

-Si, el bastardo siempre ha intentado matarme desde ese momento...

Oyuki observó de nuevo ceño fruncido en el hanyou y sonrió. Había servido tras muchos siglos a su señor, no dudaba en que si el hubiera decido matar a su hermano como el mismo cuenta, ya lo hubiera hecho. Pero el hecho de que siguiera vivo solo daba evidencia del lazo que compartía con su padre; compasión. Aunque él lo negara... Río de nuevo y siguió observando la escena de juegos que ahora había acabado.

-Sera mejor regresar, ya esta anocheciendo.-Dijo Inuyasha quien se levantó y ayudó a la kitsune a hacer lo mismo.

**N/A: El relato de Inuyasha lo saqué casi en un 98% de un dounjinshi que está en youtube en inglés se llama "First Meeting (Brothers Dounjinshi) (InuxSess)" Le quité unos cuantos detalles y le agregué otros, me pareció muy tierno y quise exponerlo en este drabble, los diálogos son los mismos.**

**.:.:.O.O.O.O.:.:.**

Una mariposa azul surcaba el cielo crepuscular y en sus brazos mantenía a un pequeño sonriente.

-¡Todos se ven como hormigas!.-Decía observando su casa desde los cielos. Rin había accedido a darle un paseo solo por el que niño se lo había dicho casi con dos canicas de lágrimas en sus ojos. Inuyasha simplemente observaba desde el típico claro a un lado de Ah-Un. Los demás aún se encontraban en sus labores.

Llevaban ya un par de horas sobrevolando el lugar, la chica tomó esto como entrenamiento, no quería perder la constancia de sus poderes. Era algo que no le agradaría ni a ella ni a su suegra. Ya no le eran tan difíciles los retos de combate, había alcanzado a obtener una gran fuerza sumada a su creciente expansión de sentidos y esto le dio gran ventaja, todas las mañanas tomaba pequeños combates contra Sango, los cuales ya en su mayoría ganaba y por las tardes con el joven Inuyasha quien aún no podía ganarle. Todos estaban sorprendidos, Rin podía cargar a Inutenshi de un brazo y a Miroku hijo con el otro, era asombroso para una chica con el complejo físico de ella, tan delgada y fina.

En ese momento absorta en sus pensamientos sintió un temblor proveniente del niño.

-¿Inutenshi?.-Preguntó deteniéndose en seco en pleno aire. Inuyasha se levantó alarmado y miró hacía el astro rey que comenzaba a esconderse. Entrecerró los ojos y gruñó.

-Rin, baja, es luna nueva.-Dijo Inuyasha cansado. La mencionada tomó en brazos al pequeño que seguía temblando, mudo.

-Tranquilo pequeño.

Parecía que el tiempo corría sin medida y casi en unos minutos la oscuridad invadió el lugar. Inuyasha tomó en brazos a su hijo.

-¿Estas bien?

El pequeño agitó su cabeza en símbolo de que sí, pidió que lo bajaran y así lo hizo su padre. En ese instante los cabellos plateados de Inuyasha se tornaron negros y sus ojos perdieron el brillo ambarino. Su pequeño casi al mismo tiempo perdió su par de orejas y el mismo color ámbar desapareció.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta su cabaña donde ya se podía oler la cena lista.

-¡Comida!.-Exclamó el niño dando un salto, pero... Aún creía que conversaba sus habilidades demoníacas, y aquél hábil salto lo hizo caer con el rostro. Rin iba a correr hacía el pero su padre la detuvo.

-Tranquila... Mira.

Pasaron unos segundos y alcanzaron a escuchar unos gemidos de dolor, pero tras unos instantes el pequeño se levantó y se limpió el rostro con su yukatita azul.

-Vamos Inutenshi... Entra.-El trío entró y la fiesta empezó enseguida, la familia de Miroku se había reunido también para cenar y las pláticas no se hicieron esperar.

Tras la cena todos se despidieron cordialmente y partieron a su cabaña.

Rin estaba ayudando a Oyuki y a Kagome con los platos pero la distrajo la mirada perdida del pequeño hanyou en la puerta. Se preguntaba que tanto observaba hacía el cielo, en eso notó que era observada por Inuyasha, sus cabellos negros se perdían en la oscuridad donde las velas no alcanzaban a alumbrar.

-A veces siento que ya no es el pequeño que dejé hace ya casi un año.-Dijo Rin calmadamente.

-No lo es, cada día crece más y más... Debe ser porque porta más sangre humana que de demonio.

Esto lo hizo hacer una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga, joven Inuyasha?

El mencionado no respondió enseguida, solo volvió a observar a su hijo y habló.

-Al principio era idéntico a mi... Cuando cumplió los tres años parecía que terminaría siendo igual que Kagome pero ahora...

Rin lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Cada vez... Me recuerda más a mi madre...

Inuyasha no solía hablar mucho de ella, solo relatos cortos y varias veces lo acompañó a dejar flores a una tumba cerca del río del otro lado de la montaña, su rostro denotaba una latente tristeza, se sentaba y observaba la lápida varias horas, como si estuviera conversando con su madre, después simplemente hacía una reverencia, se levantaba y emprendía el regreso a casa. Con el tiempo permitía que más gente lo acompañase hasta que las ocasiones en las que iba ya no eran mudas sus visitas, contaba un poco más de ella y de su sentir.

-Entonces debió ser una mujer extraordinaria.

El semi demonio la miró de soslayo, le agradaba escuchar buenas palabras sobre su madre.

-Si, ella también solía observar mucho las estrellas. Cuando era niño me contaba que siempre por las noches más oscuras observaba las estrellas desde su habitación, decía que la hacían relajarse, además... Decía que las noches en las que más brillaban era cuando veía a mi padre, siempre le traía obsequios y permanecía con ella temporadas, hasta que el partía en nuevas ocupaciones bélicas.

Rin sintió un apretón en el corazón, ella sabía lo que era perder a su familia, lo vivió en carne propia, entendía el sentir del joven, antes, todas las noches despertaba exaltada por la misma pesadilla que la acosaba. Hasta el día que conoció a su señor; cuando volvían las pesadillas siendo niña, el se acercaba para acariciarle el rostro, acto seguido volvía a un sueño placentero, era como mágico. Ese era su presente; su familia, sus amigos y el corazón de su amo, amante, compañero y amigo.

-Estoy segura, que ella debe estar muy feliz observando como crece su familia joven Inuyasha...

El mencionado se volteó a verla algo sorprendido por las palabras de solidaridad de la niña, ella le sonrió y el solo le correspondió. Cuando regresaron su vista hacía la puerta vieron al pequeño Inutenshi que dormía al borde la cabaña, Inuyasha se acercó y lo tomó en brazos para después llevarlo a un futon donde lo abrigó y se recostó a su lado. Rin observaba con gran ternura la escena; una familia... Lo que ella tenía... Pero, ahora tenía una nueva sensación en su pecho. El amo Sesshomaru siempre había estado solo, no parecía congeniar mucho con la bruja Irasue, con su hermano solo lo miraba con desprecio (aunque era una fachada) y con su padre, pues aunque ella sabía que era el gran ejemplo a seguir de su señor, el ya no estaba aquí en este mundo. ¿No se sentirá solo?... Sesshomaru... ¿Sesshomaru querrá tener una familia? Así como Rin la encontró después que la tragedia marcara su vida y sellara su voz. Una familia, una familia con el gran Lord del Oeste ¿será posible?

**.:.:.O.O.O.O.:.:.**

-¡De nuevo, por favor!.-Chilló Inutenshi mientras se prensaba de la yukata de Rin.

-¡No, es mi turno de volar!.-Miroku hijo peleaba por el lugar del hanyou.

-Niños ya basta. Deben dejar descansar a Rin, no es agradable cargar a dos niños chillones.-Les regañó Sango ante la discusión de los menores.

-Aún me es increíble creer lo que me contó Kagome.-Gruñía Inuyasha cruzando los brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Rin se sentó junto a Oyuki quien le entregaba una taza de té.

-¿Sobre qué joven Inuyasha?.-Preguntó ella.

-Sobre que Sesshomaru aceptará a un hanyou como hijo.

Rin casi devuelve el té y trató de conservar la calma. La verdad era que desde que compartió el lecho íntimo con u señor, los encuentros maritales se repetían TODAS las noches en un modo más allá de lo pasional pero sin ser vulgar, pero aún así no era algo sencillo de hablar.

-¿Le molesta?.-Preguntó Oyuki amablemente.

-¡Claro que sí! Yo vi como esta niña me llegaba apenas a la cintura y fue creciendo hasta que ese idiota se la llevó.-Lo decía de un modo exaltado, apretando la mandíbula.

Kagome sonrió con la escena, su marido no era muy expresivo, pero le guardaba gran cariño a la niña, el cual fue con el tiempo creciendo. Se imaginaba toda esa situación desde otra perspectiva.

-.-.-

-¡No hija no puedo permitir que te vayas con ese vándalo!.-Decía un Inuyasha con un enorme mostacho café con un periódico en la mano agitándolo por todos lados.

-Pero padre ¡Le amo!.-Exclamaba Rin con la mirada cristalina y su casto sonrojo.

-No, no lo permitiré

-Rin ya vámonos y deja al anciano esté.-Un Sesshomaru miraba cansado la escena, vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro afelpado en el cuello y unos jeans rasgados de la rodilla con un par de grandes botas negras. Rin se abrazaba él.

-¡No te atrevas Rin Juana Cecilia Yaretzi!

-¡No padre, lo amo te agrade o no! Estoy enamorada...

-¿¡Qué dirá tu madre!?.-Gritaba el pobre Inuyasha mientras una Kagome se asomaba desde la cocina.

-¡Que seas muy feliz hija!

-¿¡Qué has dicho mujer!?.-Inuyasha ya lloraba en suelo rogando porque ese martirio acabase.

-.-.-.

Se carcajeó mentalmente ante su imaginación.

Inuyasha la veía correr por las tardes acompañada de la difunta anciada Kaede, cuidar a su pequeño demonios y la recordaba sobre todo en aquellas tardes de 'visita' donde Sesshomaru se aparecía a las afueras de la aldea, Inuyasha percibía su aroma, cuando lo ubicaba no le decía nada, simplemente compartían contacto visual y el giraba sobre sus talones para volver a la aldea buscando a la pequeña, siempre se asombraba del brillo que inundaba la mirada cuando le daba la noticia, una inmensa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y en meno de un segundo salía disparada hacía el bosque. Bufaba cansado y se retiraba maldiciendo a su hermano mayor.

-Sigo diciendo que es un pedófilo.

-Inuyasha, compórtate.

Oyuki siempre se atacaba con unas inmensas carcajadas tras esos comentarios.

-Entonces puedes incrementar tus sentidos y además materializar alas ¿de quién fue la idea?.-Decía Sango uniéndose a la conversación mientras Miroku jugaba con los niños.

-De mi suegra

Era extraño ese sobrenombre.

-Que espanto un Sesshomaru versión mujer.-Masculló Inuyasha imaginándose a su medio hermano con pechos... Tal vez tendría que golpearse la cabeza varias veces para olvidar esas imágenes.

-¿Te imaginas? Sería muy guapa.-Añadió Kagome.

-¿Estas diciendo que te parece atractivo?.-Le hirvió la sangre a su marido, pero ella no le prestó atención.

-Y que usará maquillaje, si bien se ven muy bien sus marcas sobre sus ojos, piénsalo con los labios pintados de un rojo pasión.

-Jaja que ridículo, tal vez Naraku lo hubiera perseguido más que nada por su belleza.-Decía Rin burlándose de su señor.

-Jaja deja tu eso, ¡que Miroku le hubiera pedido un hijo!

-.-.-.-.-

-Hermosa youkai ¿me haría el favor de tener un hermoso hijito conmigo?.-Decía el monje con semblante serio mientras tomaba la mano pálida de la chica. Un sonrojo asaltó a la demonio, pero enseguida afiló sus garras.

-.-.-.-.-

Las risas se volvieron más altas que de costumbre, incluso Inuyasha tuvo que taparse sus orejas.

-Ya no podré verlo seriamente.-Dijo Oyuki secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

Las carcajadas continuaron hasta que sus estómagos avisaron que había llegado la hora de la comida. Todos se levantaron para reunirse a comer.

-Dime Rin ¿qué deseas comer hoy?.-Le dijo Kagome tomándola de las manos con Oyuki a su lado.

-Bueno en realidad, me siento un poco mal, tengo muchas náuseas, tal vez sea por estar cargando tanto tiempo a los niños en el aire.

-¿Náuseas?.-Dijo Sango que había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación, los hombres siguieron su camino.

-Si, le decía a la señorita Kagome que probablemente sea por es-

El rostro de Rin palideció y se llevó la mano a su boca, pero tras unos segundos salió corriendo hacía el árbol más cercano y ... vomitó.

-¡Rin! ¿Te encuentras bien?.-Decía Oyuki sujetándole el cabello para que no se ensuciara.

-No, la verdad es que no. Creo que dejaré eso de los entrenamientos después de comer.-Dijo ella con el rostro pálido intentando recobrar la vertical.

-Creo que si, después de todo te comiste las raciones de dos personas más las sobras de los niños.

-¿Tanto?.-Exclamó Sango acercándose.

-Creo que por lo entrenamientos ahora tengo... mas apetito.

-Rin ¿desde cuando te sientes así?.-Preguntó Kagome colocando su palma sobre la frente de la mencionada.

-Poco después de que llegué aquí...-Dijo.

-Eso fue como hace ya semana y media.-Susurró Oyuki. En ese instante una ramita de un árbol se rompió y el rostro se les iluminó a las tres mujeres, las cuales se sonrojaron de la emoción.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Preguntó Rin confusa.

-Dime Rin ¿cuando fue la última vez que tuviste tu período?

Kagome le había enseñado como contar los meses y días para así que el famoso "San Ándres" (el que viene cada mes) no le llegara de sorpresa. Rin contó con sus dedos y repitió el proceso un par de veces para corroborar.

-¡Cielos, en realidad creo que tengo un atraso de más de un mes!.-Exclamó Rin volviendo la palidez a su rostro. Las féminas se alejaron un poco creyendo que volvería a vomitar, al ver que no era así se acercaron de nuevo.

Oyuki comenzó a llorar.

-¿Oyuki, pero qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?.-Decía Rin acercándose a ella, le extraño que en el rostro de su nana hubiese una sonrisa ¿estaba llorando por algo bueno?

Rin no entendía que pasaba.

-Le dará el ataque a Inuyasha.-Río Kagome. Esto cada vez era más confuso.

-¿Podría alguien decirme que pasa? Creo que no entiendo el chiste...-Comenzaba a irritarse.

-Rin, ven siéntate.-La invitó Sango a sentarse en el césped mientras Kagome consolaba a Oyuki.

-¿Te gustan los niños, Rin?

-¡Claro son preciosos y muy cariñosos!.-Decía Rin sonriente.

-Mi pequeña, ¿alguna vez te has imaginado que alguno de esos "preciosos y cariñosos" niños corriera hacía ti gritándote: mamá?

Esa pregunta era realmente confusa.

-Pues no, la verdad no...

Sango sonrió pícaramente.

-Pues será mejor que te hagas a la idea.-Tras decir esto colocó su mano sobre el vientre de la joven.

-Rin, estamos casi seguras de que... ¡Estas embarazada!.-Esto último lo gritaron las tres mujeres al unísono.

-Y que también se haga a la idea el amo.-Añadió Oyuki...

-¡Muchachas, la comida está lista!.-Gritó Inuyasha con Miroku a su lado.

-¿Qué hacen con esa estatua de piedra?.-Preguntó Miroku viendo como su mujer abrazaba a alguien o algo, pero por su carente movimiento podría pasar por una roca.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno la serie de drabbles acabó, muchas gracias por leerlo, espero haberlo hecho de su agrado, intenté que no fuese una lectura muy pesada, concisa pero agradable. Sigan esperando mis capítulos que aún quedan muchas aventuras por descubrir.<strong>

**¡Saludos desde México!**


	25. Temor

**TEMOR**

**N/a: Nota de la autora. **

**Los personajes no son mios ni el universo, corresponde a la inmensa imaginación de Rumiko, es un material de fans para fans si lo ves en todo lugar diferente a este sin mención de autores (osea yo) ¡denuncia a quien lo haga! **

* * *

><p>La noticia le cayó como pedrada en el corazón. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando escucho esa exclamación. ¡EMBARAZADA! ¿Era posible? Bueno, técnicamente si, ya era una mujer en todo su esplendor pero... La próxima primavera cumpliría 20 años. No se sentía preparada sobre todo ¿su señor estaría preparado? Ya estaba a punto de cumplir un año en el palacio del Lord, si tomamos de punto de partida el día que Seshomaru la resucitó, toda su vida estuvo con el apuesto demonio. Aceptó una vida prolongada, los experimentos de la bruja Irasue con su potencial espiritual incluso arriesgando su vida, la convivencia rodeada de demonios desde que era niña. Aún recuerda aquél monje que la quería convencer de que los humanos y los demonios no pueden convivir y ahora estaba ahí, siendo festejada por su familia con el nuevo porvenir que en su vientre se estaba formando. El día anterior pensaba en si llovería o que comería para la hora del almuerzo ahora pensaba en como tomar la noticia y como hacérsela saber a su señor.<p>

-¿Qué dicen sus cálculos?.-Preguntó Rin a Kagome quien llevaba un par de minutos calculando la etapa posible de ella en base a la última fecha de su período. Kagome miraba seria el papel en su mano y se levantó, todos guardaron silencio.

-Mmm... Por lo que me dices es casi un 70% que estas en espera y según mis cálculos deberías estar terminando tu segundo mes de gestación. Hablaré con Jinenji para hacerte otra prueba...

Los gritos de las mujeres se hicieron presentes, agitaban sus manos animadamente y le decían palabras que no podían ser captadas en ese momento. Oyuki le tomaba la mano y la abrazaba felizmente. Todos celebraban excepto un hanyou desde una esquina de la cabaña.

-Inuyasha, no seas amargado ¡vas a ser tío!.-Le decía Sango pero él solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

La tarde se fue rápidamente, la esposa e hijas de Miroku salieron con la idea de preparar una suculenta cena para festejar, Shippo fue por un par de regalos a la ciudad mientras Kagome y Oyuki llevaban a Rin con Jinenji, la medicina herbolaria podría ser de gran ayuda y tras varias infusiones y una pinchazo en el dedo Kagome y Oyuki se quedaron discutiendo los resultados.

Rin se sentía demasiado abrumada y por ello se rehusó a la idea de quedarse con ellas.

-Entiendo, aún no lo digieres ¡tomate un descanso!.-Le decía Kagome contenta.

Comenzó a caminar a las afueras de la aldea donde alcanzó a ver a Ah-Un que pastaba tranquilamente, apenas la vio venir y se acercó corriendo.

-¡Ven pequeño!.-Exclamó y abrazó a ambas cabezas que comenzaban a lamerle el rostro.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?.-Le preguntaba y el dragón gruñía en modo satisfactorio. En eso se sintió observada y por inercia llevó su mirada hacía un árbol, entre las ramas vio unos ojos dorados.

-¿Joven Inuyasha?

El mencionado no respondió enseguida. Rin se sintió un poco incómoda pero intentó no prestarle atención, se acercó hacia el gran árbol, activó sus poderes y de un salto alcanzó la rama donde se encontraba aquél mudo muchacho. El no se inmutó, solo se cruzó de brazos, parecía que le estaba haciendo un berrinche, aguardó un momento antes de hablar.

-¿Eres feliz, Rin?

La pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa a la muchacha, pero tras unos segundos relajó la mirada.

-En mi vida primera, solo conocía el dolor, aún así trate de no desanimarme. Perdí a mi familia, mi voz y crecí solo con el objetivo de que al día siguiente tenía que sobrevivir. La tarde en que conocía a mi señor... Tuve un motivo más para vivir, volví a sonreír y después de un tiempo alguien se había preocupado por mi bienestar. Ahora vivo con él, paso de ser mi salvador, mi amigo, a mi amante y compañero de vida. Una vida que tengo gracias a él, mi único anhelo era estar siempre con él... Y se cumplió. Si usted estuviera en mi posición ¿sería infeliz?.

Inuyasha se sorprendió con la franqueza de Rin, meditó un momento y suspiró.

-No, supongo que no. Es sólo que... Yo amo a mi familia.-Un sonrojo asaltó a su rostro.

-Amo a Kagome y mi sueño es ver crecer a mi cachorro pero, temo que Sesshomaru no vea con esa misma sensación la idea de una familia, el siempre ha estado solo y de él yo solo he conocido su parte agresiva hacia mi.

-Eso no es cierto ¿recuerda la pelea que tuvieron con Setsuna no Takemaru? Cuando él lo atacó, Sesshomaru recibió el ataque por usted.-Explicó.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado.

-Aunque sea muy en el fondo, mi señor tiene un alto concepto de la familia, él no se atrevería a matarlo (tal vez medio muerto pero no completo) y si no me equivoco, usted tampoco atentaría contra la vida de él. Por ello, confío en que esta nueva etapa, la sabrá tomar de la mejor manera.

Rin le dedicó una sonrisa, el hanyou se sintió descubierto y apartó la vista.

-Aunque le sea difícil, confíe en él, se lo suplico.

Tomó la mano del moreno y este solo pudo observarla con preocupación.

-Tenga fe y crea cuando le digo que yo no podría ser feliz si no es con él a mi lado...

Inuyasha bufó cansado.

-Keh, no sé como lo haces. Supongo que es por eso que él te escogió.-Rin ahora fue quien se sonrojó.

-Y bueno ¿sabes cómo se lo vas a decir?.-Cambió el tema, el hanyou no era un sentimentalista.

-No, aún no se me ha ocurrido la manera, esperaré hasta ese momento supongo.

El muchacho observó hacía el vientre de la joven, aún no se veía ninguna diferencia, pero lo observaba de una manera distinta.

-¿Crees que se escuche algo?. Yo alcancé a escuchar a Inutenshi cuando aún no nacía.

-Usted tiene mejor oído...

Ella se incorporó un poco y el moreno algo dudoso se acercó al cuerpo de ella, teniendo cuidado de no caer de la rama del árbol colocó su oreja en el vientre de Rin.

En si, no se escuchaba nada, solo su respiración. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y casi por instinto aisló el sonido de los árboles, animales y el viento. En eso algo le hizo abrir los ojos al máximo y palidecer en un segundo.

-Cuando salga... Te mataré.

El semi demonio cayó de bruces del árbol.

-¡Joven Inuyasha!.-Gritó asustada la chica.

Hábilmente llegó al suelo junto al pobre muchacho que no lograba recobrar la orientación.

-Definitivamente, es de Sesshomaru.-Susurró con una voz aguada.

Una carcajada lo hizo volver en sí. Una venita saltó en la frente del joven y solo estiró su mano para sacar algo de los arbustos.

-¡Shippo!.-Gritó él, más que enfurecido. El zorrito temblaba de pavor.

-A-ah que te la c-creíste ¿eh?.-Dijo nerviosamente antes de ser mandado volar de una patada. Rin observó la escena con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿S-se encuentra bien?.-Preguntó.

-Si, mejor regresemos.

La noche cayó y la fiesta se llevó al máximo con la familia completa. A la cabeza estaba Rin entusiasmada por los rostros sonrientes que la rodeaban.

-¿Cómo la o lo llamarás?.-Preguntó Sango.

-¿No es muy pronto?.-Decía Rin nerviosa.

-¡Claro que no! Aunque sean nueve meses pequeña, te lo aseguró, se te irán en un parpadeo.-Le decía Kagome. Rin aún no lo digería de la mejor manera, pero estaba intentando no hacérselo saber a su familia, aún no. Tenía miedo... Miedo porque es fácil hablar de ello pero a final de cuentas, una nueva vida se está formando dentro de ti. A momentos Rin se llevaba su mano a su vientre aún plano. Ella nunca fue de complexión gruesa, así que no se veía con una inmensa barriga pesada.

-Hay que hacer un baby shower.-Dijo Kagome, todos se quedaron mirándola.

-Un ¿qué?.-Dijo Inuyasha. A veces Kagome solía hablar utilizando términos de su época del futuro, pero cosas que aún ni siquiera estaban en la mente de ellos, así que resultaba en ocasiones las conversaciones.

-Es una fiesta donde todos le dan regalos a la futura mamá un mes antes de que dé a luz.

Todos se miraron asombrados, cosa que se borró de sus rostros y fue sustituido por una creciente emoción.

-Aún no logro imaginarme el rostro del amo cuando se entere.-Le dijo Oyuki.

-Es cierto, ¿se desmayará?.-Decía Kagome.

-No seas tonta, Sesshomaru probablemente... se arranqué el cabello.

-Eso es completamente imposible, Inuyasha.

-Señorita Rin ¿podremos jugar con el pequeño?.-Se acercó Inutenshi con su rostro sucio por la comida, a su tierna edad de cuatro años, le llamaba la atención el pensar ver a un segundo semi demonio corriendo por allí.

Rin lo abrazó.

-Claro que sí, te dejaré que cuides de el o ella. Después de todo serán familia.

-¿Familia?.-El rostro se le iluminó.

-Si, serán primos.-Respondió ella y la sonrisa se ensanchaba más en el rostro del pequeño.

-¡Oíste eso madre!.-Decía corriendo hacia la meiko.

-Si, lo escuché Inutenshi.

-¿No intentará matarlo? Sesshomaru lo intentó conmigo.-Decía Inuyasha.

-¡Abajo!

El golpe seco no pareció sorprender a nadie.

-Es cierto... No hay que olvidar que estamos hablando del gran Sesshomaru, el serio, orgulloso y casi agresivo youkai.-Mencionó Miroku.

-¿Te imaginas? Que fuese igual a él... Incluso en la apariencia.

Una ráfaga de aire entró a la cabaña e hizo que todos se estremecieron del frío que recorrió sus espinas dorsales.

-Q-que miedo...-Dijo Shippo quien abrazaba las ropas de Miroku.

-Un momento...Ese aroma.-Gruñó Inuyasha desde el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Preguntó Kagome.

Oyuki se levantó y se asomó por una de las ventanas de la cabaña, alcanzó a ver una voluta de humo descendiendo hacía el bosque.

-Oh oh...

¿Oh oh?

Todos hicieron lo mismo, se levantaron y se colocaron en la puerta y ventanas para ver hacia afuera, todos menos Rin.

-Oiga ¿qué pasa? Quiero ver también.-No alcanzaba a ver aunque se pusiera de puntas, se estaba impacientando. En ese momento todos se voltearon y la miraban con unos lúgubres ojos.

-¿Q-qué les s-sucede?

Sintió un escalofrío.

-Así que la hora ha llegado.-Decía Sango arrastrando la voz de forma macabra mientras su esposo asentía y sus hijas e hijo reían en una esquina.

-Pobre chica, tendrá que hacerlo sola.-Kagome se unió al ambiente oscuro mientras le susurraba algo a Oyuki y a Shippo que se reían por lo bajo

-Me dan miedo.-Decía mientras se le unía Inuyasha y su hijo que parecían temblar.

-Ji ... ji... ji...

Ok, eso estaba pasando lo macabro. Los pelos se les pusieron de punta.

-K-kagome ¡ya basta! Rin se e-está muriendo del miedo.-Intentó Inuyasha culpar a la pobre muchacha que lo miraba boquiabierta ¿era ella la qué se estaba muriendo de miedo?

Unos segundos más la atmósfera se disolvió.

-El amo ha llegado.-Sentenció Oyuki.

Todavía no eran ni las ocho de la noche cuando parecía que a las afueras se hubiera creado la noche de brujas más espeluznante de todos los tiempos, claro aunque ellos no conocieran de nada esa festividad. Rin tragó ruidosamente saliva.

-De seguro ahora si se está muriendo de mie- ¿Rin?

La mencionada ya no se encontraba en la casa, solo vieron una ráfaga que movió la puerta de la casa.

-Creo que solo tomó un abrigo.-Dijo Inutenshi.

Rin corrió lo más que pudo, la noche otoñal la hacía castañear un poco los dientes, pero no le importaba eso. Cruzó el prado a gran velocidad y comenzó a correr lo más que pudo por entre los árboles para llegar al claro. Cuando hubo llegado solo vio una silueta.

-¿Amo?

El solo se giró y ahi estaba... Su amado demonio, su ensoñación frente a ella, por fin había vuelto. Ella sonrió de sobremanera y se lanzó a sus brazos, tras unos momentos el la abrazó también no tan efusivamente.

-Te he extrañado tanto.-Dijo Rin.

-Lo sé...-Respondió él.

¿Egolatra, eh?

Lo miró a los ojos, se veía maravilloso con la luz nocturna, en ese momento se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Tenía que hacerlo... No había razón para atrasar más la noticia, lo haría en ese instante, sino, la tortura continuaría...

-Tengo algo que decirte

El solo aguardó apacible, la atrajo más hacía su cuerpo.

-Por favor, prestame atención un segundo.

-Lo estoy haciendo...

Si claro...

-Ammm... pues yo... verá... lo que pasa es que yo...

-Rin... no balbucees...

-Okok... pues verá... yo... Estoy embarazada.

Las manos curiosas del demonio se detuvieron enseguida en cambio, la apartó de él de una manera algo brusca, sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo.

-¿Qué has dicho?...

-No sé... ¿qué dije? ¡Ah si, que estoy embarazada!

-¡¿Estas embarazada?!.-Gritó... Un momento, el no hace eso, o no muy comunmente.

-¿Amo?

-¡Embarazada! ¡Noooo! Aaaah... ¡Que desgracia!.-Comenzó a gritar y se llevó las manos a su cabello comenzando a jalárselo.

-Te dije que se arrancaría el cabello.-Dijo Inuyasha a un lado de ella.

¡¿Qué?! Un momento... ¿Cómo es que Inuyasha llegó tan rápido?... Eso solo pasaría si fuese... Si fuese.

-.-.-.-.-

En ese instante sintió como si le faltase el aire y abrió los ojos, su respiración agitada le hacía tener un dolor en el pecho, se llevó la mano a la frente, estaba sudando...

-Una pesadilla.-Susurró.

-¿Rin?

En ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Kagome se asomó un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-Preocupada entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-S-si... Es sólo que tuve una pesadilla.

Kagome llevó su mano a la frente de ella, no tenía fiebre, pero se le veía muy agitada. Suspiró cansada, se había asustado, en eso Rin buscó con la mirada a Oyuki.

-¿Y Oyuki?

-No te preocupes por ella, fue a dar un paseo nocturno, parece que le emociona todo esto.-Dijo sonriente.

-Disculpa, es que tuve una pesadilla. ¿Tuvimos una fiesta aquí?.-La pregunta confundió a la muchacha.

-Ah... Si, estuviste ahí. Oh no me digas que estuviste de cuerpo presente y mente ausente.

Rin se sintió avergonzada, tras unos segundos de silencio la meiko solo sonrió.

-¿estas asustada?

-Mucho Kagome, mucho.-Por instinto se abrazó a ella y soltó un par de lágrimas, comenzó a sollozar. Kagome la abrazó.

-Pequeña... No llores.-Le dio unas palmadas tras la espalda y espero a que se calmara. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó se secó las lágrimas y Kagome le tomó de la mejilla en modo maternal.

-Sabes, yo también estaba así cuando esperaba a Inutenshi.

-¿De verdad?.-Preguntó asombrada.

-Si... Estaba muerta del miedo cuando me enteré.-Contaba haciendo los gestos de sorpresa.

-Y... ¿qué pensaba Inuyasha?

Kagome sonrió como si hubiese esperado que ella llegase a esa pregunta.

-Sabes, creí que no lo lograría, que no podría hacerme cargo, apenas estaba acostumbrándome a esta nueva época.

Rin se sentía tan identificada que quería saber que más palabras iban a salir de los labios de la sacerdotisa.

-El día que se lo dije a Inuyasha... -Aguardó un momento y cerró los ojos.

-...Gritó de emoción, me tomó las manos.-Tomó sus manos recordando ese momento.-Me tomó de las manos y me besó... Cuando se separó de mi; ¡Oh! recuerdo esas palabras... "Kagome, te prometo, desde lo más profundo de mí... Que jamás te dejaré sola, ahora más que nunca estaré a tu lado. Por que ahora hay algo más que nos une aparte de nuestros corazones".

Kagome suspiró y un sonrojo vino a su rostro.

-Rin... Es normal tener miedo, todas en algún momento lo hemos tenido, pero cree en lo que te digo: estoy segura de que Sesshomaru se alegrara con la noticia, y el te dará todo el apoyo que necesites.

La mencionada volvió a llorar de emoción y se abrazó a su amiga quien también soltó un par de lágrimas.

-Lo extraño...

La pelinegra la meció un poco.

-Lo sé, te has acostumbrado a su compañía, tranquila, el vendrá por ti. Como siempre hizo...

Esto tranquilizó de sobremanera a la joven, era increíble como es que las palabras de la chica podían tranquilizar la preocupación más profunda de una persona, tenía que ser esa calidez que ella emanaba, la misma que atrajo al hanyou a su lado, la que dio las bases para las grandes amistades que hoy en día se habían formado tras los años, la meiko, era alguien especial.

Se quedaron un poco más charlando hasta que el sueño de nuevo volvió a asaltar a la más joven. Kagome puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

-Descansa...

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió con cautela de la habitación. Rin bostezó cansada, se llevó una mano hacía su vientre.

-El vendrá... Como siempre hizo. Vendrá por **nosotros**.

Tras esto volvió a recostarse para conciliar rápidamente el sueño.

* * *

><p>Termina ya la etapa del Sengoku. Próximo capítulo en proceso. Gracias por leer, sigan dejando comentarios, me encanta leerlos. Un saludo desde México.<p> 


	26. Sonrisa

**SONRISA**

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

**Los personajes no son mios ni el universo, corresponde a la inmensa imaginación de Rumiko, es un material de fans para fans si lo ves en todo lugar diferente a este sin mención de autores (osea yo) ¡denuncia a quien lo haga! **

* * *

><p>El sol resplandecía sobre el Sengoku, un nuevo día de labores comenzaba. Los aldeanos salían de sus casas temprano, todos se saludaban entre ellos, se respiraba un aire de paz. En lo alto de una colina, aún lado del gran santuario se podía ver una casa muy particular.<p>

-¡Muchachos... El desayuno!.-Exclamó Kagome, antes de terminar la frase un demonio perro y su hijo estaban ya sentados en el kotatsu esperando los alimentos de cada día.

-¿Rin, aún no ha despertado?.-Preguntó la muchacha quien comenzaba a servir.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!.-Exclamó la mencionada que se asomaba por la puerta corrediza.

-El desayuno está listo. ¿Qué tal dormiste, mejor?.-Le sirvió el desayuno y se sentaron las dos juntas.

-Si, mucho mejor. Gracias.-Le dijo sonriente. Era verdad, la noche anterior había tenido pesadillas sobre su señor y la ahora nueva noticia que tendría que darle.

-...Y salió de paseo con Shippo.-Concluyó Inuyasha, pero notó que Rin no le había prestado atención.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Qué decía joven Inuyasha?.-Exclamó avergonzada, Inuyasha solo bufó.

-Que Oyuki salió de paseo con Shippo.

La razón por la que la kitsune le había tomado mucho cariño al pequeño zorro era por la semejanza de sus historias y vidas, ella siempre terminaba con una sonrisa enternecida después de estar con el niño. Rin pensaba esto mientras le daba un sorbo a su té, Kagome habló.

-Rin, ya hoy se cumplen dos semanas desde que llegaste, probablemente Sesshomaru llegue hoy...

Casi devuelve el té de un jalón, evitándolo al final.

-Cof cof... ¡Oh, vaya!...-Solo alcanzó a decir eso.

-No creo que sea impuntual con el amor de su vida.-Río Kagome mientras Inuyasha hacía una mueca extraña por el sobrenombre. Inutenshi ignoraba la escena, simplemente se limitaba a seguir degustando sus alimentos, una vez hubo terminado su madre le dedicó una mirada sin que los demás se percataran y le guiño un ojo, su hijo pareció recordar algo y una de sus orejas negras se levantó.

-¡Ya recordé!.-Exclamó y ante la mirada de todos corrió hacía su habitación. Kagome solo sonrió satisfecha, algo había tramado.

-¿Qué le pasa al enano?.-Preguntó su papá mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Unos segundo después el pequeño llegó con un paquete donde parecía envolver algo. Se acercó a la más joven.

-Señorita Rin, mire... Mi madre me ayudó a escogerlo.

Rin tomó el paquete entre sus manos y lo abrió; era un peluche, lo tomó y lo observó mejor, estaba hecho de tela blanca, tenía cuatro patas y unas orejas largas al igual que su cola, río por lo bajo; le recordaba a su señor cuando tomaba su forma verdadera de perro gigante.

-Muchas gracias Inutenshi.-Enseguida le dio un tierno beso y el niño se sonrojó.

La mañana corrió de la manera más lenta para Rin, sentía que el día iba a ser eterno. En su interior quería que su amo llegase y volver a estar con él, pero también tenía deseos de seguir quedándose con su familia, cada día siempre era más divertido que el anterior y aún no había programado las palabras que le daría su señor sobre su nuevo estado. Ese día todos tenían labores que cumplir pero la verdad es que no se sentía con la mejor disposición para salir. Fue al famoso claro a las afuera de la aldea. Se sentó en césped y observaba el paisaje. Ah-Un llegó a su encuentro y se recostó a su lado, comenzó a acariciarle el lomo mientras el dragón ronroneaba.

-Oh Kami... Dame las fuerzas.-Se dijo, se tranquilizó cuando volvió a ver el paquete en sus manos, acarició la caja de una manera tan delicada, era señal de la nueva etapa que iba a parecía increíble como el tiempo pasaba tan rápido, miraba el claro donde tantas veces fueron los encuentros más afectivos con su amado.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!.-Decía Rin corriendo hacía él mientras conservaba su rostro sin emoción, esperando que él sintiera la misma emoción que ella cuando lo volvía a ver.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!.-Cada día nuevo donde se veían, Sesshomaru creía que la vida se le iba a la joven.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!.-A la siguiente visita, la pequeña ya comenzaba a alcanzarle casi hasta la altura de los hombros, su voz se hizo más melodiosa, sus ojos parecían contener más brillo que la última vez, su cuerpo... Se fue transformando, veía su cabello moverse el compás del aire, su carita redonda que comenzaba a hacerse de rasgos más finos, sus labios que pasaban de los de una niña a unos carnosos y deseables. Su sentir, como iba transfigurando de una emoción... A un sentimiento.

-Rin.-Escuchaba siempre, el mismo llamado.

-Rin...-Si, ese mismo tono.

-Rin, despierta.

La mencionada se levantó como herida por un rayo y abrió sus ojos exaltada. Frente a ella... Estaba Sesshomaru. Se talló los ojos inocentemente con la creencia de que era una ilusión de su sueño, pero no, lo estaba viendo. Como danzaban sus plateados cabellos al aire, su rostro sereno y su dorados ojos puestos solo en ella. Casi por instinto, le sonrió y Sesshomaru se sintió tan complacido; era la misma sonrisa que tanto admiraba.

-¡Sesshomaru!.-Exclamó y corrió hacía él. Rodeó su cuello y se abrazó a el tan fuerte como su cuerpo pudo. Tras unos segundos él solo rodeo su cintura y la abrazo atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo. La necesitaba.

-¿Qué sucede? Parece como si no me hubieras visto en años.-Le dijo él mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de ella para olerla. Rin solo río un poco.

-Es qué te he extrañado tanto, han pasado muchas cosas.

Y con esa frase se dio cuenta de que había entrado a... "ese tema".

-¿Qué cosas han pasado?.-Preguntó calmado sin separarse.

El nerviosismo invadió su cuerpo de ella, el cual se puso rígido, intentó respirar hondo. Esto pareció alertar al demonio quien se separo de ella para mirarla, pero... No había temor en su rostro, ni preocupación, solo ansiedad, nerviosismo. Descartando cualquier problema, espero a que ella hablara.

-Mira, desde aquí puedes ver un paisaje hermoso.-Lo tomó de la mano y el solo pudo seguirle el paso. Caminaron tranquilamente hasta donde terminaba el claro, el sol hizo que Rin sintiera un escalofrío, era maravilloso. Los árboles bailaban con el aire y las mariposas se perseguían por entre las flores, sintió tanta paz. Se llevó su mano hasta su pecho a la altura de su corazón. Sesshomaru observaba cada uno de sus movimientos; parecía como si le estuviese escondiendo algo, creyendo que la escena se alargaría iba a hablar pero Rin se adelantó.

-¿Qué te parece?.-Dijo y detrás de ella sacó el paquete que el pequeño hanyou le había dado, lo abrió con cuidado y sacó su contenido. El demonio solo hizo una mueca al ver el peluche extraño en las manos de la humana.

-¿No te parece lindo?. Me lo ha regalado tu sobrino.-Le dijo aunque esto último pareció incomodarlo, ella solo le sonrió.

-Aunque bueno, realmente no es un regalo para mí... Espero que le guste mucho al verdadero dueño.

Esto confundió al demonio, algo escondía, lo sospechaba y ahora lo confirmaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Rin?.-Preguntó, esto parecía ponerlo nervioso, no le gustaba ese comportamiento tan extraño. La muchacha aguardó un poco las palabras pensando lo mejor posible.

-Sabes Sesshomaru... ¡Eres mi persona favorita!.-Exclamó, el demonio relajó su mirada.

-Desde el día en que te conocí te regalé mi corazón. Yo sé que no eres muy ameno a las cosas cursis pero esto amerita una forma especial de decirlo...

...

-¡Te amo! Te amo con todo mi ser.-Le dijo con una sonrisa tan ancha y sincera. Volvió su mirada al peluche entre sus manos, en eso se lo extendió al demonio y el lo tomó.

-Pero creo que habrá alguien más a quien voy a amar también con toda mi alma.

Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos al máximo de la sorpresa, iba a decir algo pero las palabras se escaparon de su mente. Rin espero un momento, no parecía fácil de digerir.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-Susurró él y Rin sonrió, sería de las pocas veces en las que esa confusión estaría en la mirada del Lord, así que se dispuso a guardar esa mirada en su mente. Le tomó la mano libre y se la llevó hacia su vientre. Ya no podía haber confusión, Sesshomaru tomó una bocanada de aire pero no sus labios se sellaron, miró a la mujer frente a él quien mantenía su mirada calmada.

-Te han llamado señor, amo, lord... ¿Te gusta el seudónimo de... papá?

Su rostro se puso tan tenso y su mirada la pasaba del estómago de ella hacía su rostro. Tras unos instantes frunció el ceño y se apartó de ella dándole la espalda y caminando unos pasos. De acuerdo, esa actitud ya no le gustaba mucho a la mujer quien parecía ver que la escena se tornaría muy distinta a la que ella tenía en su mente, con preocupación se acercó a él.

-¿Sesshomaru...?

El no respondió. Una brisa corrió y su estola se estremeció con el viento, esto parecía una tortura para Rin. Creyendo que todo iba salir mal cerró sus ojos esperando a que todo acabase pronto.

-Necesitamos una habitación más grande...-Escuchó.

Ahora la sorprendida fue ella quien abrió sus ojos y frente a su cuerpo estaba una mirada tan tranquila, tan pacífica en él y por primera vez sus labios se curvaron ligeramente para ella. El susto anterior la hizo derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, pero no importaba. Dio un gran salto y fue recibida en brazos por su señor quien la alzó un poco del suelo.

Ella comenzó a reír con una felicidad exorbitante que no podía contener. Tras unos segundos se miraron de nuevo, la sonrisa aún estaba presente en el rostro de él. Rin se acercó del mismo modo que él, cerró sus ojos y sintió como sus labios se unieron, tan suave, tan dulce, trayéndole recuerdos. De nuevo estaba ahí, sabía que vendría por ella.

-¡FELICIDADES!

La atmósfera se perdió en un segundo tras una lluvia de confetti que cayó sobre sus cabezas, toda la familia de Rin estaba ahí gritando y felicitando a la pareja. Esto realmente irritó al demonio quien borró rápidamente su pequeña sonrisa. Solo se acercó a Rin.

-Fui el último en enterarme, ¿Desde cuándo el padre es el último en saberlo?.-Gruñó como regaño, pero Rin no podía contestarlo, solo se rió nerviosamente con un brazo tras la nuca.

-L-lo siento.-Le respondió con una sonrisa tonta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La festividad se alargó un par de horas, aunque Sesshomaru no decía absolutamente nada, solo permanecía callado a un lado de la muchacha quien recibía elogios y abrazos por parte de todos. Rin sabía que su señor no estaba muy bien dotado de la paciencia, así que no intentó convencerlo de hablar más, su rostro aún denotaba sorpresa así que sería mejor dejarlo con sus pensamientos.

Cuando la tarde arribó Inuyasha y Miroku terminaron de colocar de nuevo el equipaje de la kitsune y la muchacha a las acuestas de Ah-Un. De nuevo la despedida, Rin se sentía algo triste pero sabía que no sería la última vez que haría una visita.

-Por favor, escríbenos más seguido, ¡adoro leer tus cartas!.-Le decía Kagome mientras le tomaba las manos.

-Claro que si, lo haré.

-Cuídate mucho, necesitaras un descanso de tus entrenamientos.-Le dijo Sango abrazándola.

-¡Es cierto! Habrá que ver como van las etapas... Esperar que todo transcurra con naturalidad, aunque claro no es fácil dar a luz a un hanyou.-Decía Kagome viendo a lo lejos a su pequeño que desde hacía ya varios minutos estaba mirando a Sesshomaru de lejos, el tío aún era un misterio.

-¿N-no es fácil?.-Dijo Rin asustada, Kagome se castigó por el comentario, no era algo necesario el que lo supiera.

-No, bueno. Me refiero más bien a tu posición; es el hijo o hija del gran demonio Sesshomaru.-Decía tratando de encubrir lo anterior dicho.

Rin se calmó. Se despidió de las gemelas y de Shippo quien parecía que siempre le afectaban mucho las despedidas. Se acercó hacía Miroku quien la recibió afectivamente.

-Te lo aseguro pequeña Rin, el tener un hijo... Es el mayor regalo de la vida.-Le dijo paternalmente y Rin le agradeció el comentario. Inutenshi se acercó corriendo.

-Cuando nazca ¿podré jugar con él o ella?.-Decía con un dedo en el mentón pensando si sería un niño o una niña.

-¡Claro que si, pequeño! Tendrás el rango de primo protector.

El título pareció agradarle de sobremanera pues sus ojos centellearon de emoción. Detrás de él venía acercándose Inuyasha, se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, guardó un momento de silencio.

-Keh... Esta situación me parece de lo más interesante.-Le dijo sonriente.

-¿Por qué lo dice?.-Preguntó Rin, en eso Inuyasha desvió la mirada hacia su medio hermano que aguardaba dando la espalda hacia ellos.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír por algo que no sea malicioso.-Espetó con gran orgullo. El comentario le hizo gracia a Rin.

-Aunque claro, ya lo veré cuando vea al pequeño, ójala tenga orejas como las mías.-Decía tomándose las de él.

-¡Que se lo tragué! Verá mi rostro en ese bebé.-Decía triunfante como si de una broma se tratase. Rin le divertía el hecho, tras el comentario Inuyasha tomó en brazos a la joven.

-Cuídate mucho Rin, no olvides que tu familia te apoyará en todo. Siempre cuenta con nosotros.-Le dijo con una voz calmada. A veces el hanyou podía tener su lado maduro.

Tras esto Oyuki terminó de despedirse de todos en especial de Shippo y escoltó a la joven hasta la carroza. Una vez dentro Sesshomaru levantó el vuelo seguido por Ah-Un, cuando comenzó a alejarse la chica humana se asomó.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver!.-Gritó y agitó su mano vivamente al igual que la familia que estaba dejando detrás, la imagen se hacía cada vez más pequeña hasta que las nubes cubrieron su visión.

Regresó a su asiento y suspiró.

-¿Cansada?.-Preguntó Oyuki.

Pero ella solo se abrazó el vientre.

-No...

Le contestó mientras cerraba los ojos imaginando; que le depararía el día de mañana. Mientras tanto frente al dragón de dos cabezas, un demonio volaba y sabiendo que nadie más lo estaba viendo, sonrió para si mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ya terminó la parte de la familia de Inuyasha y compañía. Quería hacer otra convocatoria para drabbles porque no estaba pensando en poner énfasis en el embarazo de Rin, quería otro capítulo con pequeños momentos pero hasta ahí, continuaré la trama hasta antes de la llegada del nuevo miembro. <strong>

**Espero puedan ayudarme escribiendo propuestas sobre los drabbles. Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios. ¡Saludos desde México!**


	27. Esperándote pequeño

**ESPERÁNDOTE**** PEQUEÑO**

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

**Los personajes no son mios ni el universo, corresponde a la inmensa imaginación de Rumiko, es un material de fans para fans si lo ves en todo lugar diferente a este sin mención de autores (osea yo) ¡denuncia a quien lo haga! **

* * *

><p>La blanquecina mano se deslizó lentamente hasta llegar a los cabellos que caían graciosamente en la mejilla de ella. Acomodó el mechon tras su oreja. Sus rostros a escasos centímetros se examinaban con mortal paciencia, deseando que se detuviera el paso del tiempo, que el viento los envolviera y la luna enfocara sus rayos hacía ellos. Su rostro parecía inexpresivo ante los demás, pero en ese cuarto, en ese mundo donde solo ellos dos habitaban, esos ojos, escondían las maravillas del universo. El dorado centelleaba y las pupilas registraban cada parte de la criatura frente a sus ojos, descendió su mirada y sin perder la concentración con un simple tirón la seda que envolvía su cuerpo recorrió la delicada cintura para hacer casi un sonido imperceptible y culminando su viaje en el suelo. Regresó su mirada a las orbes color café, era ella, era esa misma mirada cuando regresó a la vida. Entreabrió sus femeninos labios cuando el subió su mano y recorrió con delicadeza su rostro. Se deleitaba con ello, su cabello moverse, su pecho subir y bajar con su respiración. Era ella... De nuevo frente a él.<p>

_Quédate... Quédate para siempre, Rin..._

El resto de la ropa cayó en el suelo, no había vergüenza, ya conocían sus cuerpos a la perfección pero en cada encuentro, en cada respiración y suspiro de placer había algo nuevo que descubrir, un aroma los envolvía y caían hipnotizados en el mismo juego que ellos pusieron.

_Siempre estaré a tu lado... Sesshomaru._

Su respiración lo hizo perder los últimos estribos de cordura. Cerró sus ojos color ámbar y junto su frente con la de ella.

_-_Somos uno... ¿Lo recuerdas, Sesshomaru?

_Lo recuerdo... _Pensó, pero le era insuficiente. Necesitaba hacérselo saber de otra manera, de la única en la que él sabía: Con silencio, con caricias suaves, susurrando su nombre al oído, recorriendo su cuello y besándolo. Sus delgados brazos le envolvieron su fornido cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella. Juntos, era imposible que alguien los volviese a separar, ya nada lo haría. Sus curvas se incorporaron perfectamente al cuerpo del demonio y cayeron ante el embrujo de la excitante noche.

La hizo suya, con pasión marcaba su territorio sobre la espalda de Rin, cada pliegue de piel, se encargaría que hasta el mismo sol que la iluminaba supiera que ella le pertenecía, ahora más que nunca.

El acto jamás concluye cuando los cuerpos cansados se detienen, no, ellos seguirían amándose a base de miradas. Ahora ella aspiraba el aroma que venía desde el pecho del gran perro mientras él con recelo pasaba sus dedos por entre sus cabellos oscuros, la estola caía por el suelo, y simplemente parecía temblar con el aire nocturno.

-Te había extrañado tanto...- Junto lo más que pudo su cuerpo hacía él.

Su cuerpo sintió el golpe de calidez proveniente de la humana y soltó el aire como un bufido.

-Hmp...

No caía en un sueño profundo, podía perderse por unos minutos, pero sus ojos volvían a abrirse para verlo, tal vez con temor de que la imagen desapareciera, pero siempre que lo hacía él mantenía su mirada firme, su estoico rostro se relajaba y perdiéndose en ese mar de conjeturas lograba hacer caso omiso hacía las voces que llegasen a molestarlo en su mente. Ella le sonrió y se giró para ver el techo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

Quería saber que pensaba...

-¿Crees que se parezca a ti o a mi?.-Le preguntó dirigiéndole la mirada. El que abordará el tema sobre el cachorro lo tomó desprevenido, a penas se había enterado de ello ese día y en ningún momento de su vida, se había imaginado teniendo esa conversación. Pero era importante para ella, y (aunque fuese aún extraño) también era importante para él.

-Debe tener tu cabello plateado.-Río un poco ante la idea, era algo agradable pensarlo.

Sesshomaru observó la suavidad de su mirada, sentía que su hermosa protegida estaba dando esos cambios repentinos durante la vida humana, donde una niña se vuelve mujer.

-Que se parezca a ti...-Rin lo escuchó y su rostro lo miraba con una sorpresa que se transformó en tranquilidad. Volvió a girarse para verlo mejor, le sonreía tiernamente.

En eso una duda asaltó la mente del demonio... Y como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas Rin hizo la pregunta que él se había formulado en su fuero interno.

-¿Niño o niña?

La duda se recargó en ellos. Fuese lo que fuese lo seguirían amando. Ella suspiró y llevó su mano a la parte media de su cuerpo.

-¿Sabrá qué estas aquí?.-Se preguntó mientras intentaba responderse. Sesshomaru se incorporó un poco mirándola. Volvió a pasar una mano por su mentón y ella disfrutó de la caricia, con suavidad recorrió el cuello, después el centro de sus pechos, bajando por su abdomen hasta su vientre, detuvo su mano ahí. ¿El cachorro tendría la capacidad de sentirlo?

Descanso su mano en esa parte de su cuerpo y tras unos instantes, se deslizó sobre el colchón y finalmente posó su cabeza sobre la piel. No escuchaba nada... Solo podía sentir la respiración de la humana. Permaneció un poco más, nulamente, dispuesto a levantarse tras ese ridículo intento.

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué pasa?.-Ella se incorporó alarmada tras el brusco movimiento proveniente de él. Posó su mano en la mejilla de él.

Su rostro confundido se giró para verla. Ella parecía embargarla la sorpresa más grande.

-¿Lo sentiste, cierto? ... ¿C-cómo fue?.-Esta vez era la curiosidad la que hablaba.

-Como un impulso de energía.-Respondió secamente. De acuerdo, ese primer intento había sido demasiado para él. Rin pudo notarlo y solo sonrió de lado.

-Será mejor que descansemos, creo que ambos hemos tenido un día extraño.

El no respondió enseguida, parecía aún absorto en sus cavilaciones. La mirada de ella se iluminó, ya habían sucedido muchas cosas en solo unas pocas horas, una pequeña euforia más no le afectaría. Se rió un poco y por fin llamando la atención de su señor, se colocó frente a él, se subió a su cuerpo y se apoyó en sus hombros, el no puso resistencia y se dejó llevar nuevamente por otro juego carnal de su mujer, la escuchó reír de nuevo antes de ella asaltará su boca y la temperatura subió nuevamente.

**~.:o:.~.:o:.~.:o:.~ TERCER MES DÍA: 12 ~.:o:.~.:o:.~.:o:.~**

-_Oyuki, me aprieta.__  
><em>

_-Cariño, creo que los kimonos ya no te quedan.-Le dijo la kitsune con una mueca extraña en su rostro mientras la miraba._

_-Pero, ¿cómo? Aún no tengo mi estómago tan crecido.-Decía frotándose su cuerpo._

_-No, del pecho..._

Y ahí estaba, modelando frente al inmenso espejo circular de casi tres metros de diámetro que estaba en la habitación de la pareja.

Se llevaba sus manos hacía sus atributos, se sorprendió. Su tamaño ya no era el mismo de hace ya unas semanas atrás, trataba cerrarse el eri* (N/A: Así se llama al cuello del kimono) de su komon, pero le era imposible, en cuanto soltaba la prenda, esta se abría dejando asomarse dos bultos. Se veía extraña... Parecía... Parecía una mujerzuela, de esas que se contoneaban vulgarmente por las calles.

Su vientre apenas se estaba formando, solo una simple barriguita se asomaba. Se siguió observando hasta que escuchó la puerta corrediza abrirse, sabía que era su señor. Se cubrió de nuevo sujetándose la ropa e hizo como si nada. Pasó a un lado de su señor quien ni siquiera la volteó a ver pero notó su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.-Escuchó detrás de ella. Se sintió acorralada y solo se giró hacía el Lord que ya la asaltaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué estas escondiendo?.-Sesshomaru se plantó frente a ella y Rin no puedo hacer nada contra la estoica imagen de su señor, notó que vestía de manera muy informal, solo llevaba una yukata color verde. Dejó de lado su mokomoko y se acercó más a ella.

Olvidándose de eso solo bufó cansada y soltó el cuello de su ropa, el mismo efecto anterior se repitió.

-¡Son gigantes!.-Exclamó Rin mirándose a si misma.

-No es posible que crezcan tan rápido.-Decía jugueteando, haciendo pequeños saltos mientras sus pechos parecían rebotar graciosamente.

En eso le devolvió la mirada a su señor y casi se cae de la risa. Los ojos dorados no se apartaban de sus pechos, ni siquiera estaba mirando el rostro de ella. Él no podía ver salir así a su mujer, enseñando su cuerpo de esa manera, ella le pertenecía.

Rin lo miraba curiosa, a final de cuentas. Sesshomaru era un hombre, con deseos, pasiones, ¡por kami! Tenía hormonas, hormonas que sólo ella sabía despertar. Decidió que se iba a divertir un poco...

Tomando ambas manos de su amo, las colocó sobre sus pechos y con una voz susurrante, realmente seductora dijo:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molestan su nuevo tamaño?

¿Qué le molestaban? ¡Eso es ridículo! Sesshomaru estaba petrificado ¿desde cuando Rin tenía esas maneras pervertidas y provocadoras? Aún sin salir de su asombro la observó, esa imagen...

Ella con sus labios entreabiertos, un sonrojo en sus mejillas y esa mirada de "Por favor, no me comas" Fueron la chispa perfecta. Relajando la mirada pasó su brazo tras la espalda de Rin y la atrajo hacía él de manera brusca, los nuevos atributos contra su pecho fueron el incentivo perfecto para sus instintos. Quería jugar rudo ¿no? Bien, el sabía mejor que nadie como jugar rudo. Asaltó su boca mientras Rin parecía gemir no seguro de si pedía mas o pidiendo que se detuviera, de todas maneras, no le importó y ese celestial sonido solo fue el detonante para el siguiente movimiento.

La llevó a su cama, dispuesto a complacerla de las maneras más salvajes, porque después de todo, el era un demonio, un demonio animal. Varias almohadas terminaron en el suelo, el colchón quedó chueco sobre su base y varios estruendos se escucharon sobre el suelo y las paredes.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos agudos y susurros roncos. No saldrían de ahí hasta sentirse satisfechos. Probablemente fueron producto de las hormonas pero aquella sesión de sexo brutal le enseñó a la joven que tal vez esos pequeños cambios no eran tan malos después de todo.

**~.:o:.~.:o:.~.:o:.~ CUARTO MES DÍA: 21 ~.:o:.~.:o:.~.:o:.~**

-El clima es precioso ¿no crees, Rin?.-Preguntaba Oyuki que sorbía de su taza de té mientras miraba los cerezos.

-Si, si no tienes como cinco kilos de ropa encima de ti.-Masculló ella, quien portaba un komon de color negro con motivos azules y blancos en el fondo, pero con un gran abrigo de pelaje, parecido a la estola de Sesshomaru que le cubría el cuello.

-Es para que no te resfríes, en tu estado necesitas estar fuerte y sana para que el cachorro también lo sea.-Le decía Oyuki con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo a la pobre humana que sentía asfixiarse de tanto a su alrededor.

-No creo que se de cuenta si me quit-

En eso la mano de Oyuki detuvo el recorrido de Rin, la cual la miró asustada. Ella no suele portarse así, la miró y sintió un escalofrío al ver la fría mirada que recibía de su nada.

-¿Q-qué sucede?.-Esa situación le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

-¿No entiendes?...-Dijo duramente y Rin pensó que se había metido en un lío grande, pero es que ¡estaba cansada de tanta ropa! ¿por qué Oyuki no entendía eso?

-Si tu te resfrías...

La humana solo tragó saliva esperando que todo acabase.

-...El lord me cortará la cabeza.-Finalizó la frase mientras su rostro se ponía pálido. Le contó que literalmente el Lord había juntado las frases "resfríarse" y "tu cabeza rodando" en una misma oración. Rin pensó que tal vez tendría que decirle a su señor que no fuese tan estricto con sus ordenes.

-Creí que estabas molesta conmigo.-Suspiró Rin aliviada por el malentendido.

-Ay no claro que no, pero me alegra que entiendas la situación en la que estoy con el amo, solo quiere tenerte bien cuidada.

Rieron un poco pero un ruido deshizo el ambiente de una manera abrupta, se escuchaba como un gruñido que sobresalió de las risas. Ambas mujeres que quedaron viendo una a la otra.

-C-creo que tengo hambre, otra vez.-Dijo Rin con un brazo tras la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente.

Oyuki la miraba asombrada con una gotita.

-Pero si acabas de comer...

Aún con lo dicho la kitsune ayudó a levantarse a la mujer quien ya se le dificultaba levantarse debido a su creciente estómago.

-No creí que este pequeño me fuese tan problemático al cargar.-Se dijo cuando por sin se levantó mientras le faltaba un poco el aire.

-Pues si sigues comiendo así esa panzota no será solo del cachorro.-Dijo Jaken atrás de ella. El comentario no fue recibido de muy buen agrado, y la verdad es que aparte de los cambios físicos de Rin, también había otros cambios como los de humor, enseguida sus ojos se encendieron en el popular color azul y se giró hacia Jaken que se reía, pero cuando notó la mirada de la joven solo alcanzó a saltar del susto pues una brutal patada lo hizo volar por los cielos mientras su grito se disipaba a lo lejos.

-Que entrometido es el señor Jaken.-Masculló cruzandose de brazos. Tras ella la pobre kitsune la miraba asustada, creyó que se había librado de las amenazas del gran demonio pero olvidó que tendría que lidiar ella también con esos 'cambios' de la humana.

**~.:o:.~.:o:.~.:o:.~ QUINTO MES DÍA: 29 ~.:o:.~.:o:.~.:o:.~**

Caminaba a paso sereno por los pasillos de su gran imperio, echaba un vistazo a las afueras de su palacio, los inmensos jardines, los grandes establos y pequeños edificios de armamento distribuidos por todos los costados. Se quedó inmóvil mientras parecía meditar sobre él y su vida. Habían sucedido demasiados cambios para lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Por lo general un demonio de su rango creería que sucesos así tardarían por lo mínimo 200 años, pero en este caso, no.

Había salvado una vida humana hace tan sólo unos once años, tres años después había escogido a la compañera que estaría con él toda su vida. Siete años más tarde la traería a su gran castillo, su gran palacio sobre las nubes.

Ahora en menos de medio año estaba enterado de que su dinastía y la de su padre seguirían en pie tras la gran esperada llegada del nuevo cachorro.

Cachorro...

Esa palabra aún le ponía los nervios de punta, claro su rostro jamás lo revelaría, pero a sus cortos casi 820 años estaba dándose cuenta que esto de "sentar cabeza" no era como el lo imaginaba. En realidad Sesshomaru jamás guardó la idea de casarse, de tener una mujer a su lado (¡mucho menos una mujer humana!), de sentirse: realizado, satisfecho, y sobre todo... Feliz. Para él no había tiempo de la felicidad, él sólo seguía el camino de convertirse en el más poderoso youkai de todo el maldito mundo.

Recordaba las palabras del anciano herrero Totosai.

"Por fin, has superado a tu padre"

Pero para él, superar a su padre era desligarse de todo el mundo físico, ascender en un plano más allá. Conquistar los territorios de lo terrenal, del cielo y también del inframundo, para Sesshomaru no había cabida para la palabra "Límite". Cuando en realidad, la más grande enseñanza que le dejó su padre, fue conquistar no el mundo, sino conquistar su propio corazón. El primer objetivo de Inu no Taisho para con su hijo era que él pudiese dominarse, que fuese un gran mononoke que supiera discernir entre el bien y el mal, que pudiera guiar su corazón en la dirección correcta, que supiera defender sus ideales. En parte esa fue la gran enseñanza de Tenseiga; el conocimiento del valor de la vida.

Entender el equilibrio entre los mundos, entre los seres vivos e incluso entre sus propias relaciones. Eso fue en lo que Sesshomaru logró vencer a su padre, más allá de su poder demoníaco. Inu no Taisho podría sentirse satisfecho de haber sido superado por su primogénito, por fin había aprendido que era lo que valía la pena, sentirse motivado a luchar por alguien y de esta manera, tener algo que proteger.

Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó una voz que salía desde el gran balcón del salón principal, dio unos pasos hasta asomarse.

_La gentilidad del sol_  
><em>vela a las flores con su calor<em>  
><em>Y también mi corazón<em>  
><em>es invadido por esa luz<em>  
><em>Hasta puedo escuchar<em>  
><em>gotas de lluvia en algún lugar<em>  
><em>Siento que en el interior<em>  
><em>la madre Tierra me da su amor.<em>

Era ella, con sus ojos cerrados mientras entonaba una melodía y con sus manos acariciaba su vientre que ya había tomado un tamaño considerable. Levanto el vuelo y sigilosamente siguió el camino de la hermosa voz de su mujer.

_El ser feliz o infeliz_  
><em>es parte de la bella experiencia de vivir<em>  
><em>La naturaleza nos une con fuerza<em>  
><em>Por eso debemos seguir*<em>

_*N/a: Ashita Kuru Hi - Kana Hanasawa_

Rin parecía una hermosa princesa salida de un cuento de hadas con un gran kimono rojo y flores doradas en la parte baja, descansaba bajo la sombra de una gran sombrilla sentada en flor de loto sobre el suelo mientras el resto de su ropa caía graciosamente sobre la gran manta de color verde. Cuando terminó de cantar solo permaneció callada dándole la espalda al demonio, el cual apenas estaba oscilando si acercarse o hablar.

-¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?.-Gruñó ella sin girar a verlo.

-¡Hic!.- Podría ser el más poderoso youkai vivo pero aquella forma de hablarle hizo que su estola se estremeciera con un escalofrío que lo recorrió desde la punta hasta el final, una mujer enojada y EMBARAZADA podía ser una gran amenaza.

-Estuve fuera solo por la mañana.-Le respondió sin ninguna emoción.

-¡ya son las cinco de la tarde!...

En ese momento Rin se giró a verlo y de sus ojos salían gigantescas gotas.

-Te he extrañado.-Le dijo... Sesshomaru ya no se sorprendía, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esos cambios repentinos en su mujer, ya lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a tener descendencia con ella, esto del embarazo también le estaba costando a él.

Se acercó esperando que no hubiese próximamente otro cambio abrupto en el humor de ella.

-No vengas a consolarme ahora...-Bueno, eso fue un nuevo récord, cinco segundos de diferencia entre un cambio y otro ¡así es señor, nuevo récord!

-Deja de ser una dramática.

El intentaba ser razonable pero creo que ella no. Infló sus mejillas en ademán de inconformidad.

-Es fácil decirlo para ti... No tienes que sufrir de dolor de espalda, nauseas por la mañana, hambre a todas horas y estos estúpidos cambios de humor...-Su voz se entrecortaba de nuevo, ahí venían las lágrimas de nuevo.

Sesshomaru solo la observaba mientras su rostro cambiaba de la tristeza a un ceño fruncido para después sonreírle como si nada, su mujer era un manojo de locuras, desde que era una niña.

-Lo lamento.-Le decía por milésima vez, había momentos donde su cordura regresaba y se daba cuenta de que el pobre del demonio también tenía que sufrir con todo lo que ella le contaba.

Volvió su vista hacía el cielo que comenzaba a atardecer. Comenzó a tararear de nueva cuenta la canción que antes estaba cantando, parecía que volvía a estar en estado stand-by. El demonio posó sus ojos en el vientre de la mujer quien comenzaba a acariciar, le estaba cantando al cachorro. En eso Rin notó la mirada enfocada en su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres sentir al bebé? Sabe que estás aquí, no ha dejado de moverse desde que te sentaste a mi lado.-Eso fue algo que estremeció el interior del Lord. Recordó la primera noche en que había intentado saber de la presencia del cachorro y del susto que este le había dado, ahora le estaba confesando que el pequeño sabía de antemano su presencia.

Sin titubear colocó su mano sobre el vientre de Rin. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se sorprendió al sentir un movimiento brusco dentro de ella.

-¿Lo ves? Él o ella también te ha extrañado.-Sonrió su mujer sonrojada, le gustaba el hecho de que Sesshomaru estableciera un contacto con el cachorro.

-Háblale.-Le dijo, pero el gran orgullo del demonio sobresalía todavía.

-Hmpt.-Solo hizo ese sonido en gesto, pero sin saberlo fue suficiente motivo pues Rin se sostuvo un poco ya que le dolió su cuerpo.

-Eso fue una patada... De acuerdo, ya no le hables, no quiero ser golpeada por el hijo de un demonio perro.-Le dijo en plan de broma.

Sesshomaru no salía de su sorpresa, se sorprendía que en verdad lo que fuese que hubiese dentro de ella, sabía que él estaba ahí, que se emocionaba de su presencia. ¿Calidez? ¿Era eso lo que sentía? No... Su orgullo aún es demasiado grande. Retiró su mano; Rin no lo iba a presionar, pero se alegró de sobremanera que al menos hiciera esos pequeños contactos con el bebé. Se acercó a él y colocó su cabeza en su hombro, el permaneció recto.

-Sesshomaru...

El no habló, pero daba consentimiento a que Rin siguiera hablando.

-Tengo hambre...

**~.:o:.~.:o:.~.:o:.~ SÉPTIMO MES DÍA: 15 ~.:o:.~.:o:.~.:o:.~**

-Relájate Sesshomaru, lo que la pequeña Rin experimentó es lo que se conoce como "contracciones". Solo son avisos de que pronto el bebé va a llegar.-Sentenció Kagome cuando salió de la habitación del Lord mientras hablaba con él.

-Aún faltan dos meses.-Espetó él en oposición.

-Lo sé, pero el bebé tiene que acomodarse para que pueda salir, solo son preámbulos. Aunque es increíble, a pesar de que Rin es madre primeriza supo manejar muy bien la situación.

En la mente de Sesshomaru era distinto, recordó que había visto caminar a Rin junto con su nana por los jardines, la insistencia de la kitsune sobre el ejercicio habían dado frutos. En realidad, caminaban muy poco, ella se cansaba muy pronto y volvía a tomar reposo. Ya no había esos días donde la veía jugar en los jardines con Ah-Un, ni sus persecuciones intentando encontrarlo para darle muestras de afecto. No le molestaba, prefería verla descansado, pero esa tarde recordó como simplemente saltó desde el noveno piso en cuanto vio a Rin hacer una mueca de dolor y sujetarse de su nana para no caerse.

-Volverán a pasar, pero el instinto le dirán que hacer.-Dijo Kagome cuando vio la preocupación en la mirada de Sesshomaru.

La meiko había sido llamada sin previo aviso, simplemente observó llegar a Sesshomaru desde el cielo.

-¿Le sucedió algo a Rin?.-Preguntó ella, pero Sesshomaru solo asintió. Kagome se acercó.

-Llévame con ella...

Ahora estaba nuevamente en el palacio, había accedido a permanecer ahí, hasta que Rin diera a luz. Lo que no le había dicho al mononoke era la sorpresa que le llegaría a sus puertas en un mes y medio. Se castigó mentalmente.

**~.:o:.~.:o:.~.:o:.~ OCTAVO MES DÍA: 19 ~.:o:.~.:o:.~.:o:.~**

-No te molestes amo mío. Podrás reprenderme todo lo que quieras cuando esto acabe.-Le decía Rin quien aún recostada tomaba de los hombros a su señor, Sesshomaru tenía el ceño fruncido más que nunca.

Sucedía que durante la mañana a sus sentidos llegó el aviso de visitas, pues, no muy bien esperadas. ¿Quién podría ser? Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando sintió la energía de su estúpido medio-hermano, su cachorro y la familia de la exterminadora y el monje incluyendo Kohaku.

-Por favor Sesshomaru. Le habíamos prometido un baby-shower a Rin, pero ella no puede viajar así que pensamos en traerle todos estos presentes en persona.-Decía Kagome mientras le sonreía tontamente, al demonio no le faltaron ganas de despedazarla en ese mismo instante pero una voz lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Mi familia ha venido?.-Sonrió Rin como nunca, ya tenía semanas que solo se la pasaba en cama, por las noches no lograba conciliar el sueño y se lamentaba no poder salir a disfrutar de los aires matutinos. Esa misma sonrisa que siempre detenía a Sesshomaru en todas sus malas acciones. Gruñó entre dientes y no pudo más que permitir el acceso de la familia.

-No seas ridícula. Todo es culpa de esa meiko.-Le dijo Sesshomaru molesto.

-Por favor no digas eso, han venido a verme. Nada me hace más feliz que saber que mi familia estará aquí el día en que el bebé llegue.

¿Cómo? ¿Iban a quedarse hasta el día del parto? ¡Su gran palacio estaba siendo invadido! Ya tenía suficiente con tener que escucharlos tomar el almuerzo en el jardín principal.

Parecía que iba a palidecer más de lo normal.

-Por favor. Deja que se queden.-Susurró ella mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. Sintió el cansado respirar de su mujer sobre su nuca, ahora su rostro se veía cansado a pesar de que se la pasaba en reposo. ¿Así pensaba dar a luz? Se giró para verla mejor. La observó unos instantes.

Rin se sonrojó.

-¿Qué pasa?

El no respondió solo la tomó ligeramente en brazos y se acercó a ella. Rin notó su preocupación, no se lo diría de frente porque sabía el gran ego de su amado.

-Todo saldrá bien. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, la llegada de este pequeño será una dura batalla pero la pasaremos juntos.-El permaneció en silencio, con lo que ella había dicho era más que suficiente, estarían listos.

Aunque, Sesshomaru sintió desvanecerse en ese momento, ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan flexible? Miró a Rin quien dormía plácidamente. ¿Será por ella? Si...

Se disponía a recostarse a su lado con algo lo hizo sobresaltarse de sobremanera, y abrió sus ojos al máximo. Acto seguido se escuchó un gran estruendo que hizo estremecer el palacio entero. La humana gimió asustada.

-¿Qué es eso?.-Dijo ella asustada.

Nadie, no iba a permitir que nadie despertara a su mujer de esa manera. Se levantó realmente enojado y cuando abrió las puertas corredizas solo alcanzó a ver uno ojo gigante de color rojo.

_Madre._

En eso una voluta de luz morada hizo desaparecer al inmenso can en el acto. Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula acercándose a ver hacía los jardínes.

-¡Sesshomaru, ven y saluda a tu madre!.-Su voz chilló y los ojos de Sesshomaru por un momento se volvieron rojos cuando observó a Irasue con un inmenso paquete tras ella.

-Le he traído regalos a mi nieto.-Dijo mientras le sonreía tan malvadamente como siempre.

-Sigue dando miedo.-Susurró Kohaku a Jaken que estaba a su lado.

-Cariño mío.-Le susurró Rin, solía hablarle de esa manera cuando estaba molesto.

-No te levantes, Rin.-Le dijo sin mirarla.

-Estoy cansada de estar en cama, estoy embarazada, no enferma. Por favor, te lo suplico amor mio, quiero salir.-Le susurró en modo coqueto, era su manera de rogarle cuando tenía algún capricho, Sesshomaru parecía que cada vez se molestaba más, simplemente tomó en brazos a su mujer y con extrema delicadeza descendió en vuelo. Inuyasha mantenía a Tessaiga desenvainada creyendo que sería un enemigo pero Kagome le susurró que solo guardase su arma, la gran dama de cabellos plateados era alguien de quien tener cuidado.

Cuando hubo Rin tocado el piso le sonrió a Irasue, la cual con extrema velocidad se acercó hasta ella, pero más bien no parecía importarle Rin, solo se limitó a ver su vientre de gran tamaño.

-Espero que lo estés cuidando bien.-Le dijo con gran firmeza. Aunque Rin se había vuelto algo temperamental simplemente le medio sonrió.

-No se preocupe, el pequeño está bien. ¿Cómo ha hecho para traer tanto regalos?.-Intentó cambiar de tema, todos simplemente miraban extrañados la escena.

-Me encontré a este joven en el camino y me ha hecho el favor de traerlos.-Dijo Irasue aunque esto fue de poca importancia para ella.

-¿Joven?.-Dijo Oyuki levantándose, en eso detrás de la gran pila de juguetes salió un joven con una sonrisa tonta y un brazo tras la nuca, tenía sus cabellos dorados algo alborotados probablemente por el viaje. Rin parecía desmayarse.

-¿R-ryuji?

El mencionado miró anonadado a la joven que había mencionado su nombre, todos se quedaron quietos, Oyuki iba a saludar a su viejo amigo pero la verdad era que todos estaban realmente petrificados, el rostro que puso el gran Daiyoukai había demasiado traumatizante. Excepto para Rin quien le daba la espalda y no le veía aquella muca de iracundia en su semblante.

-¡Ryuji!

Kagome casi se va de boca al ver correr a la joven quien simplemente tomó la mano del muchacho y lo abrazó.

-¡Has venido Ryuji!.-Exclamó con gran felicidad.

-Claro pequeña, no podía perderme este gran acontecimiento.-Le dijo mientras le acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos negros.

-P-pero... ¿podemos dejar los abrazos para después? T-temo que el Lord me decapite en seguida ¿no está de buen humor, cierto?

Rin se apartó de el y observó la palidez de su rostro.

Pasaron dos horas y se había hecho un gran festín en el inmenso salón principal. Irasue así como había hecho su entrada así se marchó simplemente despidiéndose diciendo que si algo le pasaba al cachorro su ira sería infinita. Claro, esto no dejo muy tranquila a la joven.

Se olvidaron de ello y la cálida familia estaba ahora comiendo y riendo. Le habían traído regalos a Rin y al cachorro, juguetes, pañales y ropa. Sesshomaru no estaba presente, no le gustaba el bullicio ni nada de eso, realmente era un ermitaño amargado.

-¿Regresarás a la ciudad Ryuji?.-Le preguntó Rin mientras los demás platicaban animadamente.

-Aún no, pero Oyuki me hizo llegar la noticia de tu espera, así que decidí hacer una visita sorpresa. Aunque no hubiera adivinado que la familia del amo y tuya también estarían aquí.

-¿Oyuki sabe en donde te encuentras? Pensé que te habías ido a recorrer el mundo.

Esto pareció incomodar al demonio dragón quien se mordió la lengua.

-Bueno, si. En realidad... Este... V-verás...

Tras los balbuceos Rin solo pudo sorprenderse de lo que había escuchado.

-¿Te casarás?.-Exclamó ella en gran asombro. Ryuji estaba totalmente sonrojado, esos temas aún no se le hacían fáciles.

-No, aún n-no. Es lo que planeó hacer, pero aún no se lo he dicho.-Susurró apenado.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Oh Ryuji, que felicidad!.-Decía Rin mientras comenzaba a llorar, esto sorprendió al pobre demonio que no sabía como reaccionar.

-Lo siento, hormonas.

-Cuéntame ¿aquél joven de orejas de perro en verdad es el medio hermano del amo?.-Le preguntó casi susurrante mientras señalaba al hanyou que parecía discutir con su mujer y aún lado de ellos su pequeño cachorro que jugaba con un niño hijo del monje.

-Si, es el joven Inuyasha. En realidad tienen muchas similitudes. Ambos son muy amables y cariñosos, aunque algo temperamentales.

-Rin te he perdido el respeto... No puedo creer que hayas juntado "amable y cariñoso" con una conversación relacionada con el señor Sesshomaru.-Reía el joven mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su vino.

En eso Rin gimió de dolor y todos en el gran salón detuvieron su escándalo.

-¿Estas bien, Rin?.-Dijo Ryuji tomándola de los hombros. La mencionada solo torció su rostro y volvió en sí.

-Una contracción, es todo.-Dijo con su rostro algo cansado y con unas gotas de sudor.

-Será mejor que descanses pequeña, esta fiesta ya ha tenido toda su gran esplendor.

Tras esto Oyuki se dispuso a llevar a los visitantes a sus respectivos cuartos. Ryuji ayudó a Rin a llegar hasta su habitación.

-Buenas noches, pequeña.-Le dijo sonriente, la joven le devolvió el gesto.

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí.-Le respondió.

Ryuji se sintió tan feliz de volver a ver ese rostro de tierno sonreír. Esta vez su más grande e inmenso cariño se había vuelto un amor incondicional. Observó como entraba en su habitación dispuesta a descansar y bajo las escaleras, durante su trayecto se detuvo a contemplar la luna.

-Bienvenido general Sonha ¿Qué tal ha sobrellevado la visita?.-Oyuki lo saludó de nuevo acercándose. Él solo le sonrió.

-Dudé un poco antes de venir aquí, te soy sincero. Pero cuando la volví a ver; tan llena de vida, tan hermosa como siempre... Me ha dado una gran paz saber que ella es feliz.

Esto pareció agradarle a la kitsune que colocó su mano en el hombro del demonio.

-¿Y Sasuki? Algo me dice que la has vuelto a encontrar...-Le dijo Oyuki pícaramente. Comentario que hizo sonrojar al dragón.

-Eh... Pues sí, nunca imaginé el cambio drástico que había en ella.-Le confesó.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Sigue viviendo sola en esa cabaña sobre la montaña?.-Preguntó.

-Si, per-

-¡¿SIGUE VIVIENDO SOLA?! ¿A QUE RAYOS TE FUISTE A VERLA ENTONCES?.-Agitó sus manos en el aire mientras sus colas se movían bruscamente de un lado para otro.

Ryuji se sobreexaltó, olvidaba los cambios de humor de la kitsune.

-Déjame terminar.-Le dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

-Cuando la encontré, no me reconoció. Tras varias charlas por fin se dio cuenta de quien era y para mi sorpresa...

Aguardó unos momentos.

-Se ha vuelto en una hermosa mujer puma. Recuerdo cuando la había rescatado de la batalla de los 32 ejércitos hace unos 500 años. Estaba tan asustada cuando la vi. Me alegró saber que continuó su vida, no vive totalmente apartada de la civilización, le gusta viajar de vez en cuando y... ¿te dije que se ha vuelto muy hermosa?

Oyuki bufó antes de soltar una leve risa.

-¿Q-qué pasa?.-Dijo nervioso Ryuji.

-Nada, no es nada. Me alegro mucho por ti Ryuji, en verdad.

Su charla continuó avanzada la noche mientras en el cuarto del lord...

-¿Estas cansada?.-Preguntó Sesshomaru quien estaba sentado a un lado de Rin, la humana debido al peso de su estómago ya no podía dormir recostada.

-Un poco, pero muy feliz.-Le dijo, bueno, al menos eso era algo de provecho.

Sesshomaru la miró un poco y simplemente volvió su mirada hacia la nada.

-Sabes... Estoy impaciente.

¿De qué? ¿De qué las visitas se vayan? ¡Él también!

-Ya quiero que el bebé nazca.

Esto llamó la atención del demonio. Era la primera vez que escuchaba decir eso a la mujer.

-Quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos, quiero verle sus ojos, tocar su cabello.-Le decía imaginándose a la criatura entre sus brazos. Sesshomaru observaba los gestos de ella, parecía realmente muy feliz. Era definitivo, Rin ya no era una niña. Se sintió celoso ¿por qué no estuvo ahí cuando ese cambio se dio? o mejor dicho ¿por qué no lo había notado antes?

Bufó cansado y colocó su mano sobre los cabellos de ella.

-Ten paciencia...-Eso fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:<strong>

**NUEVE MESES: Nacimiento.**


	28. Agua de la luna

**AGUA DE LA LUNA**

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

**Los personajes no son mios ni el universo, corresponde a la inmensa imaginación de Rumiko, es un material de fans para fans si lo ves en todo lugar diferente a este sin mención de autores (osea yo) ¡denuncia a quien lo haga! **

* * *

><p>Rin abrió los ojos asustada, su respiración estaba agitada y sudaba. De nuevo esa pesadilla. Por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño, pero la horrible imagen de 6 ojos rojos que la miraban la hizo despertar sobresaltada. Se llevó la mano al pecho para sentir su corazón que latí muy rápido. Hecho un rápido vistazo a su lado, su señor parece que ya se había levantado. Alcanzó a ver como el sol se colaba por entre las cortinas, ¿pasaría ya del medio día?.<p>

Bufó cansada y con mucho cuidado comenzó a levantarse, su estomago había tomado ya la forma de una sandía, no quería hacer mucho movimiento, pero aquél aterrador sueño la hizo re considerar la idea de ir a buscar a su nana y a su familia.

Cuando hubo terminado de arreglarse se dispuso a salir, pero algo la hizo regresar la mirada hacía la gran ventana. Resplandecía un hermoso sol, era bellísimo, pero aún tenía un dolor en el pecho. Suspiró e intentando olvidarse de eso salió en busca de su familia. No tardó en encontrarla, estaban tomando el desayuno en el jardín, sonriente camino a paso despacio hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?.-Escuchó y vio que enfrente de ella estaba el general Sonha mirándola con una mirada reprochadora.

-No deberías estar haciendo sobreesfuerzo, Rin.-La regañó.

-Discúlpame, Ryuji, es sólo que tengo deseos de estar con mi familia.-le dijo sonriente.

-Lo sé, apenas estaba subiendo para ir a buscarte, pero veo que te me has adelantado. Vamos, te llevaré.-Con una facilidad muy común en el demonio, la levantó con cuidado y bajo nuevamente las escaleras.

-¡Rin!.-Exclamó Oyuki que servía el té para los invitados.

-Buenos días a todos, espero no haberme perdido nada.-Respondió cuando logró sentarse junto a Kagome.

-Para nada, estábamos esperando. Anda, toma tu desayuno.-La sacerdotisa le extendió un plato rebosante de bocadillos de todos estilos.

-Ración especial para dos.-Agregó Kohaku que llegó a su lado.

La familia siguió con los alimentos con gran felicidad, aunque Rin se sentía algo ausente, como un nudo en el pecho ¿un presentimiento? ¿un mal presentimiento?. Observó a la gente a su alrededor, comían tranquilamente comentando entre ellos con inmensas sonrisas pero, parecía que ella no los escuchaba, ¿por qué tenía ese ánimo tan mediocre? Se regañó así misma al sentir que no estaba disfrutando como la ocasión meritaba.

El desayuno fue fugaz, no alcanzó a disfrutar de sus alimentos, solo se limitó a masticar. Tras varias pláticas los niños fueron animados por Ryuji e Inuyasha para iniciar un partido de balón pie (un juego que kagome les había enseñado según su época), Rin se sorprendió de la gran facilidad que tuvieron el hombre dragón y su cuñado para entablar una amistad. Tenían esa misma mirada ladina cuando una idea se les cruzaba por la mente.

-¡Corre Inutenshi!.-Gritó Inuyasha mientras veía a su hijo que rápidamente llevaba la ventaja por sobre las gemelas y Miroku hijo.

-¡Eso es falta, árbitro vendido!.-Exclamó Sango que decía ante la caída de su hijo sobre el suelo.

-Querida, es solo un juego.-Le decía Miroku para que se tranquilizara.

Ryuji comentaba sobre el juego con el hanyou como si de una batalla se tratase. Rin solo observaba la convivencia con unos ojos vacíos.

-No pareces tener el humor de siempre.-Escuchó tras de ella, la voz la sacó de su monotonía.

-¡Ah Kohaku!.

-¿Qué pasa Rin? A penas y hablaste durante el desayuno y no te veo animando a los niños en sus juegos.-Dijo Kohaku, la muchacha notó como el joven se había dejado crecer el vello de la barbilla, se veía muy bien así.

-No es nada, es sólo que...

La imagen de aquellos ojos rojos le hicieron hacer un respingo..

-¿Es sólo que qué...?.-Insistió y ella lo miró.

-...Es sólo que ya casi no duermo por el bebé.-Mintió. No quería hablar más sobre el tema, rió un poco para intentar mantener la faceta. Kohaku no le creyó del todo pero ya no insistió, Rin no era de mentir pero si tenía que ocultar algo estaba en todo su derecho.

-Dime ¿has pensando en un nombre para el pequeño?.-Le dijo para intentar cambiar el tema. Rin se llevó un dedo al mentón.

-No, intenté preguntarle que nombres le gustaban a Sesshomaru, pero solo se limitó a decir que había que esperar a saber si sería niño o niña.

El moreno entendió la situación.

-Es cierto, supongo, que es mejor esperar. ¿Oye, por cierto...?

Rin lo miró y observó como los ojos del muchacho brillaban esto la desconcertó.

-¿Qué sucede?

Kohaku la tomó de ambas manos y acercándose le dijo:

-¿Puedo escucharlo?.

-¡Ah! ¿era eso? ¡Claro que sí!.-Exclamó ella y el joven se acercó a su vientre hasta colocar la oreja. Tras unos momentos Rin bufó al sentir movimiento dentro de ella.

-¡Increíble! ¿Eso ha sido una patada?.-Decía con el asombro en su rostro.

-Si, parece que le gusta llamar la atención, siempre se mueve cuando siente a alguien cerca. No se diga cuando esta el Lord...

Rin por fin pudo sonreír sinceramente.

-Espero, que esto lo haga más feliz. Deseo de corazón que acepte al pequeño por el hecho de ser su hijo o hija, no por mí.-Acarició su vientre mientras miraba al cielo. La fecha de la llegada ya había sido catalogada como "días de espera" ya era cuestión de días para que se dieran las primeras señales. Kohaku sonrió al sentir a su amiga con el ánimo mejorado. Rin pidió su ayuda para levantarse, una vez de pie observó como la pelota de los pequeños se salía del área de juego y se internaba entre los árboles de sakura donde estaba cerca.

-¡Bolita por favor!.-Exclamó Inuyasha, parecía uno más de los niños.

-¡Yo iré por ella!

-No te preocupes Rin, puedo ir por ella.

-No, Kohaku, ya estoy cansada de estar sentada o recostada, además tengo unos calambres en las piernas.-Dicho esto ya estaba camino hacia los árboles para buscar la susodicha pelota. Se separó un poco del grupo.

-Veamos ¿dónde estás pelotita?.-Decía mientras hurgaba entre los arbustos. Por fin pudo divisar la pelota roja a la raíz de un árbol, con un poco de dificultad la tomó en las manos...

Pero esa pelota roja, ese color, el color de la sangre. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la pesadilla que ya en varias noches la atormentaba, esos ojos que la miraban insistentemente color carmín. Sintió que el suelo se movía y ahogó un grito en su garganta. Como en cámara lenta dejó caer la pelota y el sonido que hizo resonó en sus oídos.

Una voz la taladro su mente, la vista se nubló.

¡MADRE,NO! ¡NO ME ABANDONES! ¡NO MUERAS!

Escuchaba a alguien llorar, ¿quién era?

_¿Quién es...? ¿Soy yo...? ¿Estaré recordando el día que mi madre murió...?_

En su pensamiento se filtró la imagen de un par de ojos azules... ¿Sería ella? Tal vez, sus ojos se tornan de ese color. Sintió un zumbido en su cabeza.

-¿Rin?... ¡Rin!.-Escuchó la voz de Kohaku y solo alcanzó a ver como corría hacía ella. Una punzada en su estómago la hizo doblarse de dolor.

Lo siguiente solo fueron flasheos; recordaba que Ryuji la estaba cargando escaleras arriba, de un dolor que iba y venía. Después de unos gritos y exclamaciones. Reconoció la voz de Inuyasha y de su señor discutir.

-N-no... discutan.-Alcanzó a decir. Escuchó que la llamaban por su nombre, y unos ojos ambarinos puestos en ella.

-Rin, quédate conmigo. Resiste.-Esta vez fue Kagome pero ahora ya estaban en su habitación, el calor subía hasta sus pómulos y de nuevo estaba ese inmenso dolor que la hacía retorcerse en el futón, un grito salió de sus labios.

Ya era la hora... El pequeño estaba por llegar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sería tal vez un poco más del medio día cuando Rin comenzó a sentir las primeras contracciones, pero su proceso de dilatación estaba siendo demasiado lento y doloroso, eso lo sabía Kagome quien se encontraba en la habitación con ella. Sin embargo, no quería arriesgar la vida del pequeño y de la joven con un calmante de su época, podría ser demasiado peligroso, tenía de apoyo a Oyuki quien daba gran ayuda por apaciguar el dolor de la humana.

Increíblemente los minutos fueron horas, ya casi estaba terminando el atardecer. Afuera de la habitación del Lord se encontraba toda la familia de la humana en un sepulcral silencio. Los niños habían sido enviados a los jardines para evitar que estuvieran en semejante escena. Sango abrazaba a Miroku quien parecía rezar por que todo el parto saliera de la mejor manera.

Inuyasha parecía comerse las uñas literalmente mientras no quitaba la vista del lado contrario del pasillo donde se encontraba su medio hermano quien permanecía contra la pared con un tranquilo gesto. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

Jaken solo murmuraba cosas que no se entendían y de vez en cuando miraba las puertas de la habitación y regresaba a su lugar. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Kohaku intentaba entablar una conversación con Ryuji, ambos intentaban distraerse, no eran muy buenos en esos momentos de nerviosismos.

Se escuchó un grito desde la habitación.

-Oye tú, deberías estar dentro con Rin.-Le espetó Inuyasha mientras intentaba ser detenido por Sango.

-Solo sería un estorbo.-Le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Tu qué te crees? ¡El amo bonito está muy nervi-!-Jaken fue cortado por un golpe en la cabeza de su adorado amo.

-Deja de hablar, me molestas.-Gruñó Sesshomaru. Realmente el también estaba muy alterado. No se movía ni un centímetro de su posición, pero parecía que los nervios le carcomían el alma al escuchar algún quejido de su mujer.

-Keh...-Gruño su hermano, parecía la escena de un par de canes apunto de pelearse a muerte. Inuyasha movía las orejas intentando controlar su molestia mientras su hermano fruncía el ceño apenas para demostrar su estado de ánimo.

Kohaku miró el sol, se estaba escondiendo ya por fin, la oscuridad estaba llegando. ¿Hasta cuando duraría esta tortura para Rin? Se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación.

Adentro...

-Vamos Rin, ¡tu puedes! Solo puja un poco más...-Mascullaba Kagome quien tenía su rostro tenso. Ni siquiera su embarazo había sido tan tardado, pero Rin era un caso diferente.

-Pequeña tu puedes... ¡Confió en ti!.-Decía Oyuki que sujetaba su mano.

Kagome abrió sus ojos al máximo.

-¡Vamos Rin! Solo un poco más ¡ya casi esta afuera!

La mencionada sentía que ya no estaba presente, sus movimientos eran en automáticos, la tortura se estaba extendiendo demasiado. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y a las afueras, todos se estremecieron ante el sonoro grito de tres mujeres dentro de la habitación. Se levantaron casi por instinto.

Se detuvieron en seco cuando Sesshomaru abrió brutalmente ambas puertas corredizas. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

El llanto de un bebé se hizo presente...

Con mayor seguridad entró a la habitación y se sentó a la altura de la cabeza de la humana. Pasó una mano sobre su frente para quitarle los mechones pegados a su piel debido al sudor. Su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez debido al gran esfuerzo que había hecho.

Buscó con la mirada a la meiko y a la kitsune que les daban la espalda y tenían en sus manos a la cría...

Estaba a punto de levantarse a ver por qué la demora cuando Kagome se dio media vuelta con algo en sus brazos que ahora estaba envuelto en una frazada. Lo miraba con ternura y le sonreía haciéndole gestos. Rin abrió por fin sus ojos y miró a su amado que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Sigo viva?.-Preguntó en plan de broma. Sesshomaru solo bufó como contestación.

-Sesshomaru...-El Daiyoukai miró a la meiko que se acercaba con el pequeño.

-Alguien quiere decirte hola.-Le susurró y le extendió los brazos. El no parecía muy convencido, ¿no tendría que ser la madre la que recibiera a la cría primero? Dudó por unos momentos.

-Anda, no muerde... Aún.-Le dijo sonriente, no era muy satisfactorio eso a los oídos del demonio. Aún con la duda en su mirada recibió el paquete en brazos. No sabía que si estaba sujetando bien al bebé. La frazada aún cubría su rostro... Con cuidado y lentamente retiró la tela de su carita.

En ese momento una corriente bailó por entre las inmensas cortinas de seda y dejaron entrar la luz de la luna, y en aquél instante el pequeño abrió sus ojos y esto dejó boquiabierto al gran demonio...

Agua...

El agua de la luna estaba presente en sus ojos...

-Es una niña saludable.-Susurró Oyuki.

Rin se percató de la mirada que tenía Sesshoomaru. Abrió sus labios para hablar pero el demonio se adelantó.

-Mitsuki...

-¿eh?.-Preguntó Rin confusa.

-Su nombre será Mitsuki...

Sesshomaru relajó la mirada y acercó su rostro hacía el pequeño. Parecía que lo estaba olfateando y casi por instinto la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos hizo lo mismo.

-Quiero verla...-Susurró Rin con esfuerzo. Enseguida el hombre colocó a la cría en sus brazos. Rin no pudo contenerse y soltó varias lágrimas.

¡Una niña! ¡una hermosa niña! Su cabello plateado apenas y se asomaba en su cabecita. Mantenía las mismas marcas de su padre en el rostro, solo que sus marcas de las mejillas eran azules. Gimió un poco acomodándose en los brazos de su madre y abrió de nuevo sus ojos para complacer aún más a su progenitora. ¡Sus ojos eran azules! Iguales a los que Rin tenía cuando dejaba salir su youki.

Rin la abrazó.

-Te he estado esperando...-Le susurró mientras chocaba sus labios en la frente de la pequeña.

-...Mitsuki.-Añadió.

**N/A: MITSUKI (luz de luna) Nombre compuesto: Mitsu (luz), Tsuki (luna) Significado: Luz de luna Mitsuki también signifar 水月 (agua de luna)**

Varios expectadores no contuvieron las lágrimas entre ellos Ryuji que era consolado por Oyuki al igual que Sango y Kagome.

-¿Ya ha nacido?.-La vocecita de Inutenshi se hizo presente, los niños habían llegado al ver el alboroto que los adultos habían formado.

-Ven a conocerla.-Le dijo Rin y el pequeño miró a su padre quien le dio su aprobación. Su tío no dejaba de ver a la bebé y se acercó con más confianza.

-Padre ¡tiene orejas como las tuyas!.-Dijo Inutenshi cuando la vio de cerca.

-¡Oh si, toma eso estúpido Sesshomaru!.-Exclamó Inuyasha mientras daba golpes de victoria al aire.

-Lo que menos has de querer, en tu casa lo has de tener.-Decía arrogantemente. En ese momento la bebé ante tal escándalo y siendo nuevas sus orejas comenzó a llorar.

Sesshomaru fulminó con la mirada a su medio hermano quien se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado. Los ojos de su medio hermano se tornaron rojos, estaba dispuesto a matarlo en ese momento por hacer llorar a su bebé.

-¡Esteee... los dejamos solos!.-Se apresuró a decir Kagome quien tomó en brazos a su pequeño y toda la familia salió casi en segundos de la habitación. Solo se escuchaba sus quejidos por el pasillo.

_Por tu culpa nos han corrido... ¡Yo quería ver a la pequeña!... ¡Yo también!... _

Los murmullos cesaron y la bebé volvió a cerrar sus ojitos en plan de querer volver a dormir. Rin también estaba muy cansada. De su mente se borraron las turbulentas imágenes de los ojos rojos y en cambió ella cerró los suyos también dispuesta a dormir.

Sesshomaru se recostó a su lado y la abrigó más. Al ver que la mujer había caído en un ya bien merecido sueño, retiró de sus brazos a la bebé y la acurrucó entre ambos. La miraba, la miraba con detenimiento. Su pequeño rostro que descansaba, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su piel tan suave.

Paso su dedo índice por su mejilla y la bebé hizo un respingo moviéndose en su lugar. Algo sentía en su pecho ¿qué era?...

No quería tener que discutir con sus pensamientos, así que solo se limitó a contemplar a sus dos mujeres que descansaban a su lado. ¿Felicidad? Tal vez... Bajo la tenue luz de la luna una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Miró a su bebé...

-Has dejado a tu madre tan cansada que ni siquiera ha podido darme un beso de buenas noches...-Le susurró tiernamente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas regordetas.

Se movió un poco y con cuidado besó en la frente a su mujer, Rin abrió un poco los ojos.

-Sesshomaru...

El la miró.

-¿Eres feliz...?

El no respondió enseguida, solo se limitó a cubrir con su estola a ambas.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?.-Le dijo.

Rin parecía querer reír, pero le faltaban fuerzas.

-Una muy tonta me supongo...

-Supones bien...

Ella le sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos para esta vez dejarse llevar por el mar de los sueños. Un mar con las aguas más preciosas jamás vistas por nadie y ese mismo color, de ese místico lugar de sus sueños, reposaba en los ojos del criatura que había respirado por primera vez el aire puro.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la demora, pero sucede que estuve preguntando a varias mujeres (que han tenido hijos) sobre como fueron sus partos, más o menos para darme una idea de lo que quería escribir. De igual manera estuve decidiendo mucho sobre la apariencia de la pequeña y el nombre, pero bueno, finalmente he aquí el capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado. ¡Saludos, desde México!<strong>


	29. Estaciones

**ESTACIONES**

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

**Los personajes no son mios ni el universo, corresponde a la inmensa imaginación de Rumiko, es un material de fans para fans si lo ves en todo lugar diferente a este sin mención de autores (osea yo) ¡denuncia a quien lo haga! **

* * *

><p>Las estaciones se reanudaron, las hojas nacieron y murieron, el viento cambió de dirección y los días iban quedándose cada vez más en el pasado. La vida se abría camino hacia el dulce porvenir. Los días largos, las noches cortas.<p>

Al principio resultaba gracioso ver el rostro del Lord, nadie se atrevía siquiera a hablarle, bajo sus ojos se habían formado dos bolsas de cansancio, aunque él no fuese un ser que necesitase mucho del dormir, a final de cuentas era necesario un reposo de vez en cuando. Pero…

Mitad de la noche y la pequeña lloraba pidiendo comida. Sesshoomaru se había rendido, ya no podía gozar de su mujer pues parecía que el bebé tenía un radar y justo en el momento más 'picante' comenzaba a llorar.

-Te toca, Sesshomaru.-Le decía Rin sonriente mientras se daba media vuelta. La sangre le hervía al youkai, esto de los turnos no le agradaba, sin embargo no soportaba que alguien más se le acercara a la pequeña.

"¡Serás un papá muy celoso!" Siempre le comentaba la muchacha.

No se diga de las incontables batallas para cambiarle el pañal, la ropa, darle de comer o jugar.

El bebé lograba escabullirse de las manos del demonio, justo cuando parecía que el pañal estaba a punto de estar listo, daba una vuelta sobre sí misma y la prenda terminaba echa un nudo.

-¿Tuviste problemas Sessh—

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues solo observó como la cocina ahora estaba llena de alimentos por el suelo, Mitsuki cubierta de comida y riendo mientras su padre la miraba con enojo también cubierto de alimentos.

Sesshomaru en su infancia jamás tuvo contacto con su madre, con su padre se veía más seguido y para lo único que se veían era para que el pequeño mononoke retara a su padre. Inu no Taisho era más humano que demonio en sus maneras de ser, le gustaba de vez en cuando abrazar a su primogénito aunque este no mostrara el agrado debido; Sesshomaru creció lleno de atenciones, sus nanas eran quien le daban de comer, si necesitaba algo en seguida 50 manos salían al aire para ayudarle, jamás sufrió de carencias.

Sin embargo, Rin le había dicho que el mejor crecimiento para un niño era el de crecer con su familia, ella había comentado que así creció ella sus primeros años. A pesar de que ella fuese una campesina, su familia lo era todo y por ello le insistía tanto al Lord sobre también participar en los cuidados de la hija. El al principio se negó, le gustaba ver a la nena jugar pero en cuando lloraba era hora de irse y que Oyuki o su madre se encargara. ¡Él no había nacido para cuidar niños! El creció para convertirse en un poderoso demonio, en su mente nunca había estado la idea de una familia. Tal vez la idea de una dinastía pero eso era un término rutinario.

Pero Rin tenía esa manera de ser tan insistente:

-Quiero que cuando ella crezca, sea tan feliz con recuerdos sobre su familia. Yo aún tengo recuerdos amenos con mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermano.-Comentaba mientras veía los cerezos caer al atardecer. Sesshomaru la observó y después a la cría que yacía en un sueño profundo sobre una cuna.

Que la niña tuviese una infancia llena de gozo era algo que por dentro le decía al Lord que así debía ser, que la niña no merecía ser infeliz. Era ese instinto tal vez paternal, así que después de un corto tiempo aceptó también estar dentro de las comidas, juegos, baños y recreos con el infante.

Varias veces el cabello del Lord terminó hecho un desastre con comida y demás, inclusive en su rostro. Torcía la boca en desagrado pero cuando volteaba a ver a la criatura, esta le sonreía y ahí acababa el asunto. No podía competir contra esa sonrisa…

Varias veces pasó su mirada de la pequeña a su madre, sentía una inmensa paz; la nena tenía esa misma sonrisa que Rin.

"El rostro de dulce sonreír…" Pensaba cuando la veía.

Los balbuceos comenzaron a transformarse a pequeñas palabras.

-Di mamá…-Sonreía Rin mientras le hacía muecas graciosas.

-M-a…-Empezó a decir, Rin se sorprendió y aguardó a que terminase la palabra. Sesshomaru que había escuchado se acercó a ellas que estaban en el jardín del ala sur. En ese momento la bebé alcanzó a ver a su padre.

-¡Papá!-Gritó.

El demonio se quedó paralizado. Si, había escuchado bien. Notó la mirada de su mujer.

-¡No es justo! Quería que su primera palabra fuese mamá.-Decía en modo de berrinche.

Rin era muy protectora con la criatura así que el bebé siguió durmiendo con sus padres hasta cumplir casi los 10 años.

-Los demonios, crecemos a un modo normal, como los seres humanos, sin embargo nuestro crecimiento es rápido en la infancia, llegando más o menos a la edad de la adolescencia o un poco más comenzamos a envejecer más lentamente. Es por ello la longevidad.-Explicó Sesshomaru a su mujer.

Los años pasaron y Mitsuki fue un nombre muy recurrente en el palacio.

-¡Mitsuki, recoge tu tiradero de juguetes!

-¡Mitsuki deja de trepar los árboles, te caerás!

-¡Mitsuki deja la estola de tu padre!

-¡Mitsuki, termina tu comida o vendrá el ropavejero por ti!

-Papá me protegerá.-Le contestó a Jaken con una sonrisa. Jaken y Oyuki pasaron a ser los niñeros, la kitsune estaba más que encantada aunque Jaken… Bueno, le reconfortaba el hecho de la niña no fuese de un humor como el de su padre, pero la niña lo trataba como a otro de sus juguetes, así que era difícil seguirle el ritmo.

Sesshomaru llegó a salir varias veces del palacio para entrenar un poco, no le gustaba el hecho de ser un perro hogareño que suele tirarse al fuego, ser acariciado y con el tiempo hacerse gordo.

Sin embargo…

-¡Estas en graves problemas!-Le regañó su madre.

A lo lejos podía ver un inmenso perro gigante que surcaba el cielo y poco a poco iba acercándose al palacio. Un gruñido de hizo presente del gran can y casi como si fuese una rutina Rin observó el pequeño paquete que el demonio tenía en sus mandíbulas. Sujetada desde sus ropas una niña se balanceaba en los dientes del perro.

Enseguida volvió a su forma humanoide aun sosteniendo a su hija por el obi de su yukata.

-Pero padre ¡yo solo estaba viéndote!

El mencionado la miro de soslayo.

-La próxima vez te dejaré en medio de la nada.-Le dijo y la niña solo agachó la cabeza.

La bajo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no abandones así el palacio? Además tu padre está ocupado.-Decía Rin, mientras una mano pálida la halaba una de sus orejas.

-¡papá, mis orejas no!-Chillaba.

La niña había crecido sana y fuerte. Tenía un gran apego al gran perro, él no era de dar abrazos y besos, pero le gustaba que por las noches la acobijara, que acariciara su cabeza, que si lloraba él solo la alzaba en sus brazos y la acurrucaba en su hombro. Esos detalles, eran los que amaba de él.

Cuando se despertaba sus progenitores ya se habían levantado y ella salía rápidamente para ver las figuras de sus padres paseándose por los jardines. Su madre adoraba salir a tomar paseos de ese estilo. Los observaba, Sesshomaru sostenía una sombrilla color azul para cubrir del sol a su mujer, realmente el Lord se había convertido de un despiadado asesino a todo un caballero con la mujer que amaba y un excelente padre para su hija.

-Madre ¿por qué mis ojos son azules si los tuyos son cafés y los de mi papá amarillos?

Le preguntaba mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su madre por las noches.

-Cuando naciste, tu llegada conmovió a la diosa de la Luna y te regaló el agua de la luna, por eso tus ojos son azules.-Las historias fantásticas eran las favoritas de la nena.

Sesshomaru solo escuchaba la conversación con los ojos cerrados. Algo que también el lord adoraba eran los días que la niña pedía permiso para salir con Oyuki y Jaken a la ciudad.

-Se ha ido.-Decía Rin cerrando las puertas corredizas de su habitación, en eso una mano le cerró el paso contra la pared. El gran demonio se acercaba y le respiraba cerca del oído sabiendo que esto encendía a la chica.

-Ah…

Y eso era la señal para que el pudiera proseguir, le besaba el cuello y comenzaba desatarle el obi de su kimono, los ojos de él se tornaban rojos, en su interior la sangre corría y su cuerpo parecía que se consumiría en un fuego bestial.

La besaba salvajamente, anhelando más y más su sabor. La alzaba y ella le rodeaba el torso con ambas piernas mientras el camino tan adorado hacía la cama se llevaba a cabo.

Necesitaba complacerla, que se repitiera esa danza antiquísima entre sus cuerpos, necesitaba repetirlo, una, dos, tres veces. Hasta que las piernas torneadas de su mujer temblaban y sus cabellos desordenados caían en su rostro.

En ese momento juntaba su frente con la de ella y compartían una respiración agitada.

-Creo que he perdido condición, necesito practica…-Decía Rin pícaramente.

El pasaba sus ojos hacia ella y estos echaron chispas. Rin le sonreía y acto seguido ella hacía que el Lord se recostara para subirse encima de su cuerpo y de nuevo compartían los más grandes deseos carnales habidos y por haber.

La amaba, cada centímetro de su piel, se estremecía cuando él solía besarle las piernas, subiendo por sus caderas, su vientre. La adoraba en toda su inmensidad. Rin… Había sido sinónimo de felicidad para él.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que tuvimos intimidad desde que Mitsuki nació?-Decía Rin que juguetaba con su dedo sobre el pecho desnudo de Sesshomaru.

El solo encaró una ceja.

-¿Quieres volver a recordar eso?-Refutó y escuchó la risa de su mujer.

-¡Es que fue tan gracioso!

¡Cómo olvidarlo! Le había dicho que fuese amable. Siendo su primera vez después de un tiempo, Sesshomaru decidió complacerla con besos por su piel, creo que era la parte favorita de él, solía saborearla antes de consumirla completamente.

-Espera, Sesshomaru mis pech-

Muy tarde.

Él se llevó una mano a su boca para limpiarse el líquido blanco de la comisura de sus labios.

Rin se comenzó a reír a grandes carcajadas mientras se llevaba las manos a su estómago. La leche materna no era de su agrado para el demonio, pero bueno, era su mujer ¿no?

-Me acusaste de ladrón de comida para bebés.-Dijo él en protesta.

-Amor mío. Fue tan gracioso, admítelo.

Pero él jamás admitiría semejante cosa.

La familia compartían momentos inigualables, el Lord simplemente se limitaba a acompañarlas a donde fuesen; dentro o fuera del palacio y las observaba. A veces Mitsuki lo convencía de jugar con ella.

-¡Yo quiero más a mamá que tú!-Exclamaba.

-Tonterías…-Respondía su papá siguiéndole el juego, aunque claro con su tono de voz normal.

-¡Papá, juguemos piedra papel o tijera! Quien gane las 3 partidas será quien quiera más a mamá y quien pierda tendrá que dejarse dibujar cosas graciosas en el rostro.

Decía mientras sostenía un pincel con pintura negra.

Parecía sencillo.

-¡PAPEL!...

-Tijeras…

-¡PIEDRA!

-Papel…

-¿Tijeras?

-Piedra…

Mitsuki observaba su mano inútilmente… Había perdido las tres veces seguidas, sintió un cosquilleo en su rostro, era el pincel que su padre tenía la mano. Ahora tenía un bigote y barba, sobre sus ojos pintó unas exuberantes pestañas. Al terminar la miró con una ceja alzada, tras unos segundos giró su cabeza hacia otro lado.

-¿Papá?...

Pero él no le respondió.

-¿Estas riéndote?-Preguntó intentando buscar su rostro pero él no volteaba siquiera a verla ¿en verdad la estoica imagen de su padre estaba riéndose?

Rin también intentaba contener la risa. La niña infló los cachetes al igual que su madre hacía de niña.

-¡Yo amo más a papá que tú!

Otra competencia… La cual, también perdió.

También había sus momentos de tensión para el demonio, una vez al mes la energía demoníaca disminuía en general, él claro, jamás le afectó esto en gran medida, esas ocasiones era cuando había luna nueva. Observaba los cabellos negros de Mitsuki quien ahora tenía su forma humana, sus ojos se tornaron color miel y las marcas en su rostro desaparecían.

Le llenaba de nostalgia el corazón ¡era idéntica a Rin! Una noche recuerda que su hija entró al estudio de él, casi cae en la broma cuando una noche de luna llena escuchó desde el umbral.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!

De nuevo estaba ahí, Rin. En realidad era Mitsuki que se había hecho una coleta de lado de su cabeza ¡eran como dos gotas de agua! Sesshomaru creyó que sonreiría, verla así le traía tantos recuerdos de su mujer cuando era su protegida.

También había otra situación algo difícil para el Lord. Por alguna extraña razón que le molestaba, Mitsuki mantenía una muy estrecha relación con su tío.

-¡Tío Inuyasha!-Gritaba cuando lo divisaba en el claro del Sengoku, todavía no tocaban el suelo cuando ella se salía del carruaje de Ah-Un y saltaba a los brazos que la recibían.

-¡Mocosa, no hagas eso!-La regañó su tío una vez la tenía en brazos.

Sesshomaru veía con desprecio como la niña llenaba de besos el rostro del hanyou. Sí, era un padre celoso ¿y qué?

Rin le había dicho a Sesshomaru que también necesitaba conocer a su familia, durante el verano y en año nuevo solían visitar a la familia del Sengoku. Irasue era algo más fría, sus visitas no eran tan frecuentes pero siempre llegaba con regalos muy lujosos para su nieta.

Adoraba ver los atardeceres junto con Kagome y demás. Los entornos también habían cambiado de sobremanera. Shippo creció, era casi tan alto como Inuyasha y ahora estaba a casi nada de ser un kitsune mágico completo, ya lograba hacer fuegos fatuos más grandes. Miroku y Sango se dedicaron a su vida juntos cuando sus hijos decidieron irse: Kami se interesó mucho por la medicina y muy seguido se iba de viaje para seguir estudiando; Jinenji siempre iba con ella, era su mentor. Yami siguió el camino de su madre y se hizo una exterminadora en proceso, su tío Kohaku era quien la estaba entrenando ahora. Mientras tanto Miroku hijo se dedicó a ser monje también. Miroku lo había intentado alentar para que tuviese otras oportunidades, pero el niño demostró tener bastantes habilidades como su padre y junto con el hijo de Kagome eran ahora los encargados de exorcizar por los alrededores.

Inutenshi se volvió un gran muchacho trabajador y educado. Su padre siempre lo estaba entrenando, al cumplir sus 15 años de vida Totosai le hizo un regalo, un guadaña hecha con especiales huesos de demonio. No era tan poderosa como Colmillo de acero, pero era una buena arma para un joven como él.

-¡Inutenshi!-Gritaba Mitsuki quien abrazaba su primo.

Sesshomaru observó a su sobrino y arrugó la nariz. Tenía una yukata blanca con tonos azules similar a la de él, su cabello negro lo tenía recogido con una coleta alta; igual a su abuelo.

Era algo que aun en su mente le era muy difícil aceptar, el pequeño engendro de su hermano era una réplica de Inu no Taisho. Si, de por si era difícil para él ver a su medio hermano con esa mirada igual a la de su padre, por azares del destino Sesshomaru terminó siendo más parecido a su madre y su hija a Rin.

-Buenas tardes Lord Sesshomaru.-Decía el joven con una reverencia, increíblemente no era grosero como su padre ni escandaloso como su madre, tal vez la genética había hecho de las suyas.

Mitsuki adoraba jugar con su primo, se habían vuelto muy unidos, Inutenshi aguantaba todas las bromas y juegos de la niña. La familia en general creció, y aunque el gran Lord fuese huraño ya se sentía también parte de ese círculo.

A veces por las noches, meditaba sobre el abrupto cambio de su sendero, cuando antes de joven su único anhelo era el poder, el sentirse dueño de un todo, sin embargo ahora un par de mujeres eran sus dueñas. Su poder irradiaba en la manera en que amaba a Rin en la intimidad y en las atenciones que prodigaba su hija.

De vez en cuando se daba sus escapadas al inframundo y se divertía destrozando demonios débiles o más o menos resistentes, le traían buenos recuerdos de su pasado. A final de cuentas por sus venas seguía corriendo la sangre de todo un guerrero despiadado.

-Tío Inuyasha, mira lo que puedo hacer

-¿Qué cosa?

En ese momento Mitsuki entrecerraba los ojos y tensaba su rostro. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Inuyasha.

-De tal palo, tal astilla.-Decía mientras veía a su sobrina que imitaba la misma frívola mirada de su padre logrando un increíble resultado.

Las risas estaban presentes ahora, ya no había más sangre en sus sueños, en su cabeza solo estaban las imágenes de sus adoradas mujeres.

A final de cuentas parece que si terminaría convirtiéndose en cabeza de una familia. Abrió sus ojos; 10 años habían pasado ya. Ahora contemplaba a Rin que abrazaba a su hija quienes dormían plácidamente.

Las amaba, las amaba más que cualquier cosa en este mundo. En su rostro y en la inmensidad de la oscuridad sonrió para sí mismo, ese gesto parecía que se volvía más común en su rostro y esto parecía que no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo. Se recostó, mañana tendrían que recibir a la escandalosa familia nuevamente; Mitsuki quería ver a su familia antes de que el invierno llegase. Cerró sus ojos e intentó descansar, mañana sería un día difícil.


	30. Todo o nada

**TODO O NADA**

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

**Los personajes no son mios ni el universo, corresponde a la inmensa imaginación de Rumiko, es un material de fans para fans si lo ves en todo lugar diferente a este sin mención de autores (osea yo) ¡denuncia a quien lo haga! **

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día ¡un nuevo día! Su mente le gritó que ya era hora de levantarse, hoy sería un gran día y eso ella lo sabía en gran medida. Abrió por fin sus ojos, estaba sola...<p>

Al parecer la habían dejado dormir hasta tarde, se levantó y abrió las cortinas para bañarse con los rayos del sol.

-¡Cielos, ya pasa de medio día!.-Exclamó.

Hoy llegaría su familia para pasar las últimas vísperas de invierno con ellos, claro la idea no le había gustado mucho al Lord.

-¡ya hay suficiente escándalo con Mitsuki!

Parecía más un reproche de niño, creo que él no estaba muy acostumbrado a ello, pero bueno, ya hablaría con él.

Tomó un hermoso Homongi de colores amarillos pastel con decorados en flores rosas y un obi de color negro y detalles dorados. Se acomodó el cabello y salió en busca de su familia que se había levantado temprano. Un panorama la sacó de su intenciones de seguir caminando ¡nieve! La nieve cubría todos los jardines, era completamente hermoso, un espectáculo que todos los años siempre la maravillaban.

Su cuerpo no había cambiado, seguía teniendo 20 años físicamente, a pesar de que pronto cumpliría 31 años.

Corrió por los pasillos cual niña hasta que se topó con Oyuki.

-¡Buenos días Oyuki!

-Muy buenos días pequeña.-Le dijo con una reverencia.

-¿Aún no han llegado cierto?

-No, aún no. Pero el amo está de un humor... ¡Uff, está como agua para chocolate!

Rin soltó una risa nerviosa. Ella sabía que se estaba aprovechando del amor que su esposo le profesaba, tal vez después se disculparía de algún modo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro continuó por los pasillos llegando hasta la planta baja. Observó a su alrededor buscando un rostro familiar cuando de pronto sintió detrás de ella una presencia, se giró enseguida.

Nada...

Entrecerró los ojos y aguardó un poco, se quedó quieta como un felino y en eso volvió a escuchar los leves pasos de algo que se acercaba tras de ella. Sus ojos se volvieron azules y dando un giro rápido estiró su mano haciendo que una fuerte ráfaga de aire saliera de tan solo un movimiento. Una sábana salió volando.

-¡Mamá quería asustarte!

Rin encaró una ceja mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, durante los 10 años que habían pasado siguió entrenando esta vez con su esposo que la ayudaba a entrenar en un sentido más espiritual, no tanto en la fuerza bruta. Sesshomaru podría ser un demonio que lucharía con uñas y dientes (literalmente) pero no eres un combatiente completo si no usas el cerebro. Rin había logrado distintas nuevas habilidades como controlar ráfagas de viento y agua, además de poder mover objetos con la mente (aunque esto último no le gustaba ya que le dejaba un dolor de cabeza) y por último materializar su youi en esferas de energía. Sin embargo, estás tenían que regresar a ella, sino perdía cierta energía que tardaba en regenerar.

-¿Cómo querías asustarme con una simple sábana?.-Le dijo sonriente mientras le besaba la mejilla, a pesar de que Mitsuki contaba ya con 10 años, había tomado de su padre la gran altura, ya le llegaba a los hombros a Rin.

Mitsuki la abrazó..

-Mi papá te está esperando en el ala norte, creo que prefiere tomar el té contigo.

-¿Lo has hecho enfadar de nuevo?.-Preguntó su mamá.

-No, ya amaneció de mal humor. ¿Qué raro, no?.-Decía con sarcasmo.

-Mitsuki, no te expreses así de tu padre. Mira que te tiene mucha paciencia por ser su princesa.

Eso último le iluminó el rostro a la joven.

-Lo sé, iré a jugar con Ah-Un.-Antes de poder despedirse, la niña emprendió carrera a los establos mientras Rin la observaba irse.

Negó con la cabeza con ternura y continuó su camino hacia donde estaba el gran amo. El cual se mantenía sentado con ambos ojos cerrados, parecía meditar. Movió una de sus alargadas orejas.

-Buenos días.-Dijo la humana con una sonrisa típica.

El no la miró simplemente guardó silencio. Rin se sentó del otro lado de la mesa y contempló el mismo paisaje que el Lord, era un pequeño jardín con un riachuelo que ya se había congelado.

-Me encantan estos hermosos lugares, no importa que los años pasen, siguen sorprendiéndome.-Se dijo para si misma. Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos y miró con desdén el lugar que su mujer admiraba con afán.

Rin observó como él simplemente volvía a cerrar los ojos. Si, efectivamente, el amo estaba de mal humor. Entendía que era por la familia de su medio hermano y compañía. En realidad Rin sabía que no los odiaba, no, eso quedó descartado aún cuando Naraku vivía. Más bien era el hecho de que su orgullo estaba cambiando, Sesshomaru no estaba acostumbrado a que tuviese alguien le profesase amor, cariño e incluso preocupación y cuidados. Para él era difícil recibir amor.

Sesshomaru tendría tal vez unos 850 o más años sino es que ya llegaba a los 1000 años, para él las estaciones se le iban como un parpadeo, el crecer de su físico era distinto, simplemente un cambio drástico tendría que tener para él mínimo unos 200 años. Sin embargo, su vida había dado un giro inesperado ¿no esperaba que de un día para otro se dejase querer, o sí? Esto Rin lo sabía a la perfección.

En alguna ocasión ella se lo dijo, y él pareció comprender; comprender que para Rin era necesario que su tiempo siguiera corriendo como el de un humano común a pesar de que las pruebas con su suegra le hayan otorgado longevidad.

Aunque bueno, parece que ella solía pasarse de la raya de vez en cuando ¿qué? ¡nadie es perfecto!

-¿En verdad te molesta mucho esto?

No tenía que decirle a que se refería, Rin había aprendido a conocer el carácter de su amo, aún antes de llegar a vivir en el palacio cuando todavía viajaban tras Naraku. El no respondió.

-No me gusta que te quedes callado, te saldrán canas verdes de los corajes que haces y te guardas.

-Hmpt...

Lo observó como hacía una mueca pero a los pocos segundos volvía a su rostro templado. Bueno, esto ya estaba comenzando a disgustar a la joven quien solo hizo a un lado el rostro.

-No entiendo qué te molesta si ni siquiera te he dicho algo.-Le dijo Sesshomaru con un cierto toque de arrogancia.

-¡Pues claro! Eso es lo que me molesta, ¡te quedas callado! No tengo una bola de cristal para adivinarte el pensamiento.-Le respondió con un tono de voz que no era dulce pero tampoco uno alterado.

-Sabes qué opino sobre que tu familia venga...

Rin sintió que estaba tocando de nuevo un tema que ya se había cerrado en varias discusiones atrás.

-No entiendo por qué.

-Invaden mi espacio personal.-Masculló.

Esto fue algo que si bien no fue un comentario pesado hizo molestar a Rin de sobremanera.

-¡Tu espacio personal!.-Exclamó ya muy enojada.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿No puedo yo ni Mitsuki tener contacto con ellos, sólo porque te acostumbraste a ser un huraño?

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, la miró duramente.

-¿Acaso nosotras también invadimos tu "espacio personal"?

-Ese es un caso distinto. Ustedes son mi familia.-Le respondió intentando calmarse.

-¡Y ellos son mi familia y la de Mitsuki también!

-¡Deja de meterla en esto!.-Le gruñó.

-¡No te atrevas a gruñirme! Esto también es de su incumbencia porque a ella también debes tenerle consideración. Mitsuki muy apenas y convive con lo niños de las afueras, que su primo favorito venga es algo que la emociona mucho ¿quieres privarla de esa convivencia?.

-Lo haría su pudiera...-Mintió.

Esto pareció más que nada una herida para Rin.

-¿Por qué rayos tienes que ser un orgulloso que tiene que mentir para mantener esa faceta de dureza?.

Eso fue un golpe bajo, se llevó la mano a su boca sabiendo que había dicho algo que no debía. Era cierto, pero no es algo que se daba encarar. Sesshomaru la miró con una mirada retadora, ella había atacado su orgullo y eso era algo que ya últimamente estaba muy endeble para el demonio.

-Anda, dime que más me aconsejas mocosa, para tu información ¡crecí por siglos completamente solo! Tú apenas llevas en este mundo menos de 50 años, algo que además ¡yo permití!, no me trates como un niño inmaduro.

La discusión había subido de tono y el ceño fruncido del Daiyoukai era notorio. Rin le mantenía la mirada con la misma furia dibujada en su rostro.

-No me interesa para nada el tener que cambiar de manera abrupta para mezclarme con seres distintos.-Masculló molesto.

Ese último comentario hizo que las lágrimas de rabia se asomaran por los ojos de Rin, ella se levantó bruscamente mirándolo.

-No tendré tu experiencia en años eso es cierto, que estoy viva gracias a ti, ¡también!, pero...-Sollozó y esto desconcertó al demonio que aunque no relajo la mirada internamente se preocupó.

-Yo pasé parte de mi infancia completamente sola... pero yo SÍ decidí cambiar de abrupta para estar con otros seres... ¡Contigo!

¡Basta de recriminaciones! Pensó él, se levantó como un rayo y se plantó frente a la mujer enceguecido por el enojo.

-¡PUES NADIE TE OBLIGÓ! ¡YO SIEMPRE TE DEJÉ EN CLARO QUE HICIERAS LO QUE SE TE DIERA LA GANA!

Rin ya no fruncía el ceño, le dolía haber comenzado a esa conversación. Se regaño mentalmente, relajó los hombros y bajo la cabeza.

-_Moo ii (Es suficiente).-_Susurró.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron en el suelo y rápidamente salió de la habitación dejando a un iracundo Sesshomaru quien no apartaba la vista del lugar donde había estado Rin de pie. Observó las dos gotas que habían impactado en el suelo.

-Hmpt.-En eso propinó un puñetazo al aire en dirección al jardín. Unos segundos después un árbol que estaba en la trayectoria hizo un crujido y enseguida se partió en dos. Era una pelea marital... Ningún matrimonio feliz puede decir que no hayan tenido de vez en cuando una discusión, aunque esta vez fue una muy fuerte, y eso lo sabía Sesshomaru. Ambos se habían dicho cosas que lastimaban muy en el fondo, ya vería después como se las arreglaba para contentarse con la mujer o sino:

_Ya se le pasará_.- Pensó aunque no muy convencido.

Rin salió del baño después de remojarse la cara, no quería que su familia llegase y la viese con semejante pinta. Enseguida le llamó la atención la risa de su hija que estaba jugando con Jaken.

-Las trae señor Jaken ¡Alcánceme!.-Decía mientras echaba a correr, pero eso era una gran desventaja para el viejo demonio que no tenía piernas tan largas.

-Niña no te alcanzaré nunca, eres una tramposa.-Le decía mientras le faltaba el aire.

Su mamá sonrió a lo lejos pero...

_-¡PUES NADIE TE OBLIGÓ!_

Torció la boca y sacudió su cabeza intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos. En realidad, no quería ver ni pensar siquiera en el demonio. En eso un gran llamado la hizo respingar.

-¡Madre, madre! ¡YA LLEGARON!

Enseguida tenía a su hija delante de ella que le jalaba de la mano haciéndola caminar hacia la gran puerta principal. Un cosquilleó llegó a su corazón; se sentía más que feliz de ver a su familia otra vez reunida.

Oyuki ya había llegado con algunos sirvientes a la entrada.

-¡Pero que cuadro tan hermoso, señora Kagome!.-Decía Oyuki que abrazaba la meiko.

-No me llames señora Oyuki, me haces sentir más vieja.-Decía con risas. Los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia y se encargaron de recoger sus pertenencias para llevarlas a las habitaciones de invitados.

-Estaba buscando a mi pequeña prima y me encuentro con una inmensa muchacha.-Decía Inutenshi y Mitsuki se sonrojó mientras lo abrazaba.

Rin se acercó a recibir a Sango y a Miroku.

-Me alegra tanto verlos, señorita Sango tengo tantas cosas que mostrarle de mis técnicas.

-Espero hayas mejorado.-Le decía Sango con un abrazo.

-Veo que los años simplemente no pasan Rin, sigues igual de preciosa.-Le decía Miroku regalándome un fuerte abrazo paternal.

-Excelencia, usted siempre de coqueto. Gracias.

Los invitados pasaron y una mesa fue dispuesta en el salón del cuarto piso con un hermoso paisaje nevado.

-...Y entonces se rompió y ahora tengo esta venda en mi pierna.-Decía Mitsuki que le relataba con una sonrisa a su primo sobre una nueva caída desde un árbol

-¿Dónde está el amargado de Sesshomaru?.-Le preguntó Inuyasha a Rin, pero esta ensombreció la mirada e hizo una mueca.

-¿Pelearon?.-Añadió Kagome.

-Agh... Si, pero no quiero pensar en eso.-Decía mientras le daba otro sorbo a su taza.

-Tu sabrás mi joven Rin, para las peleas de ese estilo no hay nada mejor que un buen masaje por la noche.-Decía Miroku con una mirada filosófica, enseguida Sango se sonrojó y le dio codazo.

-Compórtese...-Sentenció.

En eso entró Oyuki a unirse a la fiesta aunque con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Qué sucede Oyuki?.-Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Pues, que Ryuji había avisado que vendría también pero... Parece que no vendrá.-Dijo con un toque de tristeza.

-Tal vez ocurrió algo con su bebé, ya ves lo protector que es.-Decía Rin recordando el rostro de todos cuando había llevado la noticia hasta puertas del palacio, todos rieron y comieron pero en realidad...

**.:HORAS ATRÁS:.**

-¡Con un demonio, malditas nevadas, creo que he perdido el camino del río!.-Decía un hombre de ojos púrpuras mientras sobrevolaba intentado ver el paisaje pero que había sido tergiversado por la incesante nieve.

Estaba bastante abrigado y tras en su pecho llevaba una gran valija con regalos para una pequeña. Sonrió imaginando la dicha que le daría ver de nuevo el rostro de Mitsuki.

-¡Ah! Esa niña si que es toda una roba corazones.-Decía embelesado.

Se sentía un poco preocupado por haber dejado a su mujer e hijo en casa, pero su esposa le había dicho que tenía una deuda con el Lord por haberlo dejado retirarse de la milicia para dedicarse a su familia así que lo que menos podía hacer era ir a festejar con la princesa.

En eso fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó algo en el aire.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?.-Se preguntó y descendió un poco. Cerca alcanzó a escuchar un grito aterrador que incluso lo hizo respingar, de su costado sacó una larga espada.

Llegó a tierra mientras buscaba la procedencia que aquél lamento tan tormentoso. Alcanzó a escuchar a lo lejos un llanto, se trataba de una mujer, había mucha niebla. Parecía que estaba pasando por un pantano o algo así. Agudizó su vista y vio que alguien estaba hincado en el suelo con una gran capa color verde, le daba la espalda.

-Hola ¿te encuentras bien?.-Preguntó guardando su arma, pero la mujer no le respondió.

-No te haré daño, ¿estas sola aquí?.-Preguntó de nuevo sin recibir respuesta, la mujer misteriosa seguía llorando. Logró llegar hasta ella y se preguntó que haría una mujer en medio de ese lugar tan desolado.

-Oye ¿estas bien?.-Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y la rodeó para ver su rostro pero su capa que era muy larga aún lo cubría. Con cuidado intentó levantar la capucha...

Su piel escamosa se erizó, seis ojos rojos lo miraron mientras hacía un ruido como el de un gato molesto. Lo último que recordó fue como algo se impactó contra su rostro prohibiéndole ver...

-Un pequeño anzuelo ha caído en mi telaraña.-Decía la mujer mientras se reía con maldad.

**.:DE REGRESO AL PALACIO:.**

-...Y mi pequeña se fue con Kohaku para hacerse una exterminadora.-Decía Sango que parecía que se pondría a llorar.

-¡Oh, pero estoy segura que ella es muy hábil! Será una excelente exterminadora, aunque suene raro que yo lo diga.-Decía Oyuki. Aún era extraño comentar sobre la decisión de alguien para exterminar demonios como ella.

-Losé, pero es que uno se hace tan apegados a los hijos que se hace duro verlos partir.

Oyuki abrazó a Sango tratando de consolarla, Miroku veía la escena enternecido.

-Mi mujer parece que se hace más sensible con los años.-Decía.

-Es normal. Para ninguna de nosotras es fácil ver a los niños crecer y un día irse del nido. Sí de por si, Inutenshi se la pasa fuera de la aldea con Miroku hijo, sino es exorcizando es de parranda. Me alegra que haya venido a ver a Mitsuki-Decía Kagome.

-Pero sabemos que ese par no son tan locos como nosotros para cometer tonterías.-Añadió Inuyasha sonriente mientras veía a su hijo correr con Mitsuki por el jardín.

-Y tú Rin... ¿Alguien a atentado con robarse a tu pequeña?.-Le preguntó Kagome mientras la mencionada soltaba una corta risa.

-El papá no se lo permite, aunque sé de buena fuente que había estado observando a un muchacho hijo de un herrero de la ciudad. Un par de años más grande que ella, pero muy trabajador. Aunque Mitsuki es algo especial, a penas ve un defecto en alguien y lo descarta.

Esto lo decía susurrante, las paredes tenían orejas y sería mala idea que el amo se enterara.

-Como el padre.-Decía Inuyasha rechinando las quijadas.

Kagome rió nerviosa.

-Ehmm...Oye Rin hace mucho que no te escuchamos cantar.

-¡es cierto!

-¡Complacenos!

-¡Si, por favor!

De pronto se encontró con la petición de cantar, Mitsuki y su primo alcanzaron a escuchar.

-¿Vas a cantar mamá? ¡Yo te quiero escuchar! Siempre me ha gustado como me cantas por las noches.-Decía Mitsuki que se acercaba emocionada, su madre se sonrojó.

-¿Aún le cantas esa canción tan bonita?.-Preguntó Sango.

-Si, todas las noches me lo pide.

-¡Si, no puedo dormir si no escucho antes a mi mamá cantar!

Rin volvió a sonrojarse y ante la insistencia de todos no le quedó otra más que aceptar. Entraron de nuevo al salón y movieron las sillas para poder tener en primera fila a la mujer.

-Que emoción.-Susurraba Kagome a Inuyasha.

-Después de todo los embrollos que pasaban cuando cantabas pequeña es agradable saber que ahora podemos deleitarnos con tu voz sin ser manipulados.-Decía Oyuki en broma. Rin se rió ante el comentario recordando las pruebas extrañas de su suegra, aunque por dentro aún tenía la espinita de su discusión con su marido. Sin embargo, no haría que eso cambiase su humor, pero siendo ese un insistente tema dentro de ella decidió cantar una canción dedicándosela. Rin no era tonta, sabía que Sesshomaru estaría escuchándola.

**(N/A: Si quieren sentirse más realistas busquen en you tube "For Fruitrs Basket - Ritsuko Okazaki" me pareció una melodía encantadora, escúchenla mientras leen la letra)**

Rin se puso justo en medio del salón... Cerró sus ojos y como cada noche, dejó que sus sentimientos salieran por su voz:

_Estaba tan feliz yo, cuando vi que sonreíste._  
><em>Una sonrisa que lo derrite todo.<em>

_Yo sé que la primavera está dentro de la fría tierra._  
><em>He esperado por el momento en que florezca.<em>

_Coro:_

_¡Que importa si hoy todo está lleno de dolor!_

_Y el ayer te ha dejado cicatrices._  
><em>Con el poder de la confianza en el corazón no hay que temer.<em>

_Pensando que no podrías renacer de nuevo_  
><em>las cosas han continuando, te has transformado.<em>  
><em>Quedémonos juntos, para siempre. (Let's stay together, itsumo)<em>

_Una sonrisa que es sólo para mi, el roce dulce de tu dedo_  
><em>y mis esperanzas por un futuro que viene.<em>

_Mi único deseo, es no tener más arrepentimientos_  
><em>¡deja que todo se lo lleve el mar del olvido!<em>

_¡Que importa si hoy todo está lleno de dolor!_  
><em>Algún día será un cálido recuerdo.<em>  
><em>Una vez que dejes salir todo lo que llevas dentro de tu corazón.<em>

_Me he dado cuenta de lo que es vivir_  
><em>es la dicha de haber nacido para ser feliz.<em>  
><em>Quedémonos juntos, para siempre. (Let's stay together, itsumo)<em>

_¡Que importa si hoy todo está lleno de dolor!_  
><em>Algún día será un cálido recuerdo.<em>  
><em>Una vez que dejes salir todo lo que llevas dentro de tu corazón.<em>

_Me he dado cuenta de lo que es vivir_  
><em>es la dicha de haber nacido para ser feliz.<em>  
><em>Quedémonos juntos, para siempre. (<strong>Let's stay together,<strong>_** itsumo...**)

A las afueras del salón se paseaba por los aires un daiyoukai que veía la luna resplandeciente.

-Itsumo...-Susurró.

Se sintió avergonzado de lo que había dicho, ¿será que está enfermo? Cerró sus ojos y el inquebrantable silencio se rompió. Los aplausos se hicieron presentes en toda la sala. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos para llenarla de cumplidos incluso el amargado de Jaken aplaudía. Mitsuki se paró encima de la silla.

-Esto es un verdadero aplauso...

Estiró sus manos y en un segundo chocó las palmas. Un estruendo se hizo presente en todo el palacio, incluso jurarían que las paredes temblaron, se quedaron paralizados mirando a Mitsuki.

-Cielos sobrina, que fuerza.-Dijo Inuyasha, en eso Mitsuki viró su cabeza pálida.

-Y-y-yo no fui...

-Algo esta pasando.-Dijo Rin que corrió hacía el balcón y observó hacía las puertas principales del palacio. Observó que se estaban quebrando, mientras varios demonios comenzaban a entrar por los aires ¿un ataque?.

-Están atacando el palacio.-Dijo volviendo a entrar y cerrando las puertas, todos fruncieron el ceño preocupados.

-¡Eso es imposible! Los guardias tienen que haber notado esto, incluso el amo-Dijo Oyuki mientras corría hacía la puerta del salón. Para abrirla se topó con varios demonios que estaban entrando a los dominios por aire siendo contraatacados por incluso varios sirvientes.

Todos salieron.

-Jaken, quédate con Mitsuki.-Ordenó Rin que corrió escaleras arriba. La niña se opuso pero no pudo decir nada más pues las puertas se cerraron y los adultos corrieron para buscar posición de pelea.

Un demonio se interpuso entre su camino.

-¡Kaze no Kizu!.-Fue un simple corte que lo hizo desaparecer.

-Inuyasha cubrenos hasta que lleguemos a nuestras armas.-Dijo Kagome. El asintió y tras un piso y un par de habitaciones lograron tomar en sus manos sus mortíferas herramientas.

-¡Hiraikotsu!

La batalla se llevó acabo, los establos habían sido atacados. Rin cambió el color de sus ojos y emprendió el vuelo hasta llegar al gran establo que estaba en llamas.

-¡Ah - Un!.-Gritó y el demonio salió de su lugar sin ningún rasguño.

-Rápido, ve y ayuda a mis amigos te lo suplico.-Le dijo y el dragón pareció entenderla pues fue al encuentro de los demás que aprovecharon su habilidad de volar para ser más eficaces en la pelea.

Tras ella escuchó un grito de una voz parecida, asustada giró para agudizar su vista y ver en el segundo piso a Oyuki que no peleaba más bien parecía estar asustada, iba a ir hasta donde ella estaba cuando escuchó:

-¡Carionte! ¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR!

¿Carionte? El esposo de oyuki.

En eso miró a su alrededor. No eran enemigos, observó que varios soldados no salían de su asombro y no sabían si atacar o no ¡eran los aldeanos, los súbditos del amo!

-No.-Dijo ella sin poder procesar bien a información.

Ellos jamás harían un botín, eso lo sabía. Algo aquí iba mal... Buscó con la mirada a su señor ¿acaso estaría haciendo caso omiso de lo que estaba aconteciendo?. Subió por los pasillos y se topó con gente que ella conocía, gente trabajadora que vivía en la ciudad, sin cortarlos con sus cuchillas solo los golpeaba dejándolos noqueados, tenía que avisar a sus amigos que no eran enemigos, que aguardaran para hacer un plan.

En eso observó como en el cielo se creaban explosiones simultaneas. Era Sesshomaru peleando con alguien más ¿quién era? Intentó olvidarse de eso y volvió a correr buscando a su hija. Dobló la esquina en donde estaba el salón.

-¡Ryuji!.-Exclamó feliz que salía del salón, pero tenía algo en sus manos.

-¡Señor Jaken!.-Gritó asustada, el demonio sapo cayó inconsciente de las manos del general. En eso ante el grito de la humana el volteo y Rin se horrorizo.

Tenía sus ojos vendados.

-No, esas no son vendas...-Se dijo.

-Ryuji ¿Qué te pasa?.-Le preguntó pero el mencionado parecía no entender, en eso levantó con su otra mano (que no era visible para Rin) un segundo paquete. La furia corrió por la sangre caliente de Rin.

-¡MITSUKI!.-Gritó viendo como la niña gimoteaba intentando liberarse del rudo agarre del dragón. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que ese no podía ser el general, tenía que detenerlo. Preparó sus cuchillas y se abalanzó velozmente.

-¡Déjala!

En un segundo ya se encontraba en el aire extendiendo sus alas reptileanas con la niña en brazos.

-¡Mamá!.-Gritó asustada mientras observaba la imagen de su madre que se alejaba.

Ella desplegó sus azules alas y comenzó a perseguir al hombre dragón que se retiraba del lugar.

No, no te la llevarás...

Logró alcanzarlo y detener su travesía deteniéndose justo frente a él, estiró su brazo dispuesta a lastimarlo (no de gravedad) pero en eso una voz la llamó.

-Rin.-Era él, era la voz de Ryuji, parecía un susurro, como un llamado de auxilio. Se detuvo en un momento, fue menos de un segundo, pero eso fue suficiente pues el hipnotizado hombre propino una patada que hizo caer a la humana. Se recobró enseguida mientras sentía como brotaba sangre de su frente, no le prestó atención pero se estremeció cuando escuchó una risa femenina en el aire.

Se quedó paralizada al igual que los aldeanos y sirvientes quienes estaban siendo controlados, todos ellos cayeron inconscientes en el suelo y detuvieron el ataque.

-¡Alto!.-Gritó Rin con tal de que nadie lastimase a las personas de la ciudad. Su voz resonó en cada rincón del palacio, su fuerza se había incrementado también en sus cuerdas vocales.

Los soldados se detuvieron ante la imagen de los enemigos que caían; algunos del aire y otros en plena acrobacia. La luna se había vuelto de color sangre y el aire era más gélido, el crudo invierno estaba presente esa noche.

-Veo que no perdieron el tiempo.-Escuchó y apretó los dientes.

En el aire apareció una imagen reconocible para ella, no había cambiado en nada, esa tez pálida al igual que sus cabellos y esos ojos... Rin recordó las pesadillas que hacía 10 años la habían acosado, 6 ojos color sangre que la observaban, era ella...

-Kumone.-Masculló observó también como le faltaba un brazo, un brazo que había perdido la última vez que se vieron las caras.

La mencionada sonrió de medio lado, en un segundo Ryuji apareció y le entregó a la niña.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!.-Gruño Sesshomaru que salió como un destello atacando a Kumone, pero en eso una espada detuvo sus garras.

-Bien hecho, general...-Le dijo Kumone que apareció metros alejada.

Rin observó al principal lacayo de Kumone; Ryuji había sido envenenado por esa mujer, lo que tenía cubriendo sus ojos eran las telarañas de esa arpía.

-No molestes perro de casa.-Le escupió la araña.

-Mamá, tengo miedo.-Susurró Mitsuki.

-"Mamá, tengo miedo" bububuuu... Cállate engendro.-Le acercó su rostro y Mitsuki comenzó a llorar.

-¡No le hagas daño!.-Dijo Rin como protesta y Kumone con una sonrisa diabólica sacó su lengua para rozar la mejilla de la niña, al contacto con está su piel comenzó a irritarse, parecía que se estaba quemando, la niña gritó por el dolor. En eso Kumone volvió a desaparecer y en su lugar donde estaba pasó una flecha de soslayo.

-¿Más humanos?.-Preguntó ella observando a la cuadrilla de Inuyasha y compañía que observaban la escena desde el primer piso, Oyuki sostenía en brazos a Carionte y mascullaba groserías.

-Vaya Lord, veo que ahora tiene un fetiche por coleccionar mascotas.-Le susurró.

Sesshomaru gruñó furioso y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, estaba dispuesto a mostrar su forma Yako para destripar a esa mujer.

-¡No!.-Gritó Rin.

-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! Quienes te hicimos daño en el pasado fuimos nosotros.-Le decía con la mirada retadora.

Kumone encaró una ceja y parecía meditarlo.

-Hagamos un intercambio, yo por mi hija... Yo fui la primera aquí que arruinó tus planes ¿O no?.-Sentenció.

-Espera Ri-.

Kagome fue detenida por Inuyasha.

-Interesante... ACEPTO.-Enseguida la niña cayó y Sesshomaru la alcanzó a atrapar. En eso Kumone tomó del cuello a Rin y la alzó en un segundo.

-¿Y bien... Qué quieres que haga contigo, mascota?.-Siseó la mujer que se elevaba en el aire. En realidad el plan simplemente era liberar a la pequeña.

-Kagome, puedes usar una de tus flechas, así no dañarás a Rin.-Susurró Miroku y ante esto la sacerdotisa preparó su arco.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos, meiko.-Decía mientras la veía ferozmente.

-Suéltala.-Le dijo mientras tensaba la flecha, esperando el ángulo perfecto.

-Ella aceptó esto, bien pequeña mascota, te tengo un trato, te dejaré libre...

Esto desconcertó a todos, incluso a Sesshomaru.

-Pero mi venganza se llevará acabo de otra manera... Tengo el poder de qué con mi veneno borrar la memoria... Aceptas, olvidarte del estúpido perro engreído...

La sorpresa titiló en los ojos de todos, ¿olvidar a Sesshomaru? Algo le decía a Rin que tenía que decir que no, pero antes de poder hablar Kumone le dijo:

-O... Puedo volver a llamar a mis sirvientes...

En eso los que estaban inconscientes volvieron a levantarse en armas nuevamente siendo manipulados, pero esta vez se quedaron solo en posición de combate. Inuyasha y compañía prepararon las armas inseguros.

-Y dejar que mueran a manos de los soldados, verás morir a todo tu pueblo...-Espetó.

Rin sintió una corriente helada correr por todo su ser, su corazón parecía que se detendría por la adrenalina y sus ojos chispearon.

Su pueblo; eso era. Recordó los rostros alegres que conoció por primera vez, Ryuji, Oyuki su esposo e hijos, los aldeanos que la habían tratado tan cálidamente cuando creyó que nadie lo hacía y en eso en su mente se coló la imagen de su señor. El ser al que ella le había entregado, su vida, su alma, su cuerpo... Su corazón y habían tenido una hermosa hija. Recordó sus años de felicidad, cuando Mitsuki nació y la tomó por primera vez en brazos, las risas, las miradas, caricias de amor y besos que la noche silenció.

Había un gran embrollo en su cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. ¿Qué era ese trato tan insensible? El mismo diablo era quien la tenía en esa situación.

-¡DECIDE HUMANA!

Los aldeanos prepararon armas. Rin parecía que iba a explotar, escuchó como todos llamaban su nombre en su cabeza, sus recuerdos, sus momentos de felicidad. Todo... Todo estaba en juego... Todo o nada.

-¡Esta bien!.-Gritó y todos se quedaron estáticos.

Sollozaba y gemía de dolor, Kumone aún la mantenía en el aire sujeta por el cuello y ella tenía que hablar.

-Decido... Olvidarme del Lord...

El mencionado abrió los ojos desmesurados. NO, ¡NO! No podía permitirlo. Perder a Rin una vez en el inframundo por su culpa había sido terrible, pero... Perder su amor, su cariño... Era el castigo más tortuoso que se le hubiera podido ocurrir a Kumone.

-¡No!.-Gritó Sesshomaru, ya no podía guardarse lo que tenía en su corazón. Sus memorias felices estaban a flor de piel, recordó cuando tuvo por primera vez a Rin entre sus brazos, cuando la revivió, la primera sonrisa que ella le regalo. Sus juegos, sus preguntas, sus cambios. Sus gemidos durante la intimidad, sus regaños, sus reproches. Su rostro cansado cuando le había dado el regalo de una preciosa hija, la melodiosa voz que por las noches podía escuchar para deleite propio,el ver su rostro dormir y su ser entero. ¡El había sido el culpable de que ella llorara ese día! Y ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de disculparse o intentar arreglar las cosas, ahora que la estaba a punto de perder, se sentía arrepentido y avergonzado.

-¡No lo hagas Rin!.-Le gritaba su marido y la desesperación se hizo ver en la voz masculina.

-No puedo ver correr la sangre de toda esta gente inocente por mis manos...-Susurró.

En eso a pesar de su posición, ella le sonrió aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Quedémonos juntos... Por siempre

_Itsumo..._

En ese momento algo ocurrió, una brisa corrió por los pasillos del lugar, contuvieron la respiración, el corazón se detuvo y una lágrima furtiva corrió por los ojos dorados del demonio. La mujer araña colocó su mano sobre la frente de la humana.

-¡NOOO RIIN!.-Gritó Sesshomaru mientras una orbe de energía recorría el cuerpo de la humana y tras esto un destello cegó a todos por unos instantes. Antes de poder recuperar la visibilidad, Ryuji y Kumone desaparecieron tras una risa malévola mientras en el césped una mujer de cabellos negros yacía desmayada.

-¡RIIN!.-El rugido más grande del mundo se hizo presente que provenía de la misma garganta del Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>Que pensaron que ya se había acabado... Pues ¡NO! Me gustan los dramas :) jajaja <strong>

**Saludos desde México. Dejen comentarios.**


	31. Amnesia

**AMNESIA**

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

**Los personajes no son mios ni el universo, corresponde a la inmensa imaginación de Rumiko, es un material de fans para fans si lo ves en todo lugar diferente a este sin mención de autores (osea yo) ¡denuncia a quien lo haga! **

* * *

><p>La guerra había iniciado, Sesshomaru al día siguiente salió en busca de respuestas; Kumone no era un demonio poderoso, pero sí muy inteligente, sin embargo ella no pudo contener todo ese poder de un día para otro, algo sucedió.<p>

Se llevó unos días en lo que llegaba a las tierras del sur. Aunque su recibimiento al principio fue tomado como una agresión, el hombre serpiente que hacía tiempo había visitado el palacio detuvo todo intento de ataque contra el Lord.

Sus miradas se encontraron y él demonio víbora le concedió el paso hacia su palacio.

-¿A qué debo su honorable visita Lord?-Preguntó con una seriedad que denotaba en su rostro.

-Debes saber qué hace algún tiempo, las tierras del norte habían sido invadidas por una familia de arácnidos.

-Sí, ya sabía esa información.-respondió Ozasuite.

-Pero las milicias restantes de los últimos familiares de la dinastía Hao retomaron armas, por ello ahora está el Lord Amidarasuke.

El mencionado había sido el muchacho de ojos vivarachos de una naturaleza combinada con un león. Sesshomaru lo recodó sin problema alguno.

-Has de saber entonces ¿qué ha pasado con la familia de arácnidos?

Ozasuite pareció comprender el hilo de la conversación.

-Sí Lord, sé que la última sobreviviente de esa cuna de ladrones contrajo nupcias con Amidarasuke.

¿Acaso el muchacho era tonto? ¿Cómo es que pudo casarse con la arpía de 8 patas? Sesshomaru no tardó en suponer que probablemente había tomado un plan para manipular al joven Lord del norte.

-La guerra está cerca ¿no es así?-Preguntó Ozasuite mientras sacaba su lengua.

El gran demonio perro no respondió, pero se dio a entender que era una afirmación.

-Si ha tomado posesión del norte, no dudes en que intentara tomar tus tierras. ¿Tuviste algún problema con ella?

Sesshomaru ya no quiso tener que responder preguntas de ese estilo. Se sintió furioso por pensar que en un pasado se sintió misericordioso y la dejó con vida. ¡Qué tonto había sido! Debió aplastar la cabeza de esa mujer cuando pudo hacerlo.

-No me pidas ayuda entonces, protege tus tierras.-Siseó y él hombre de ojos dorados lo miró.

-Yo me encargaré de descubrir que ha sucedido con Amidarasuke. Si esa hembra ha logrado algún ataque a tu pueblo debió conseguir energía y poder de una manera muy sucia.

Tras esa conversación Sesshomaru se retiró. Ahora que ha tenido las respuestas necesarias, tendría que regresar a organizar a sus ejércitos. Masculló frases para sí mismo mientras recordaba como el general Sonha había sido manipulado. Probablemente al terminar ese encuentro, Ryuija terminará muerto…

Sesshomaru sintió una presión en su pecho y por una vez dudó en regresar a su palacio. Pero la imagen de una niña de cabellos plateados se plantó en su mente, no podía dejar sola a su hija, ya había dejado sola la mujer que amaba y la perdió…

Se apresuró con más energías a llegar antes de lo previsto. Tenía una guerra que organizar y sobretodo: que ganar.

En el palacio las cosas habían dado un drástico cambio. Rin no perdió la vida, solo el conocimiento en ese momento, cayó en un sueño profundo que le duró 2 días. Al saber que eran tiempos difíciles Kagome envió a su familia al Sengoku y hacer lo que fuese necesario para proteger al pueblo, ella se quedaría cuidando de Rin.

Oyuki se la pasó consolando a la pequeña junto con Jaken, tuvo serios problemas pues la niña, no quería comer, su rostro se había apagado y en varias ocasiones prefería guardar un silencio sepulcral. Al final, Rin logró despertar, Oyuki y Kagome tuvieron que inventarse una historia ficticia en caso de que fuese cierto lo de su pérdida de memoria.

Lamentablemente, sí. Rin no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre Sesshomaru o Mitsuki, de ahí en fuera podía recordar incluso al último aldeado de las tierras del Lord. Con un dolor en su garganta, Oyuki junto con Kagome se encargaron de explicarle que había tenido un accidente de un árbol y que había recibido un fuerte golpe haciéndola tener pérdida de memoria.

La joven no entendía muy bien. Pero esta fue la historia que le contaron:

Ella nunca murió siendo niña; cayó en un grave resfriado estando en medio del bosque, del cual Kagome la recogió y la crío junto con Kaede, conoció ahí a varios demonios con los que se llevaba bien (así pudo introducir a todos los demás) Rin podía recordar a la perfección a Oyuki, Jaken y Ryuji. Kagome le decía que ellos iban comúnmente al Sengoku por mercancía, Rin aún guardaba recuerdos sobre su entrenamiento de combate, pero al parecer sus poderes sobre su youki habían sido sellados, no estaban seguros en que le afectaba a la chica, pero al ver que ella tampoco lo recordaba ni las numerosas pruebas de su suegra dejaron el tema en blanco reanudando sobre que un día cuando ella creció se le ofreció trabajo en el palacio como nana de la hija del Lord.

-¿El Lord?-Preguntó con un dedo en su mentón.

Su expresión denotaba la más pura inocencia, en verdad, no recordaba a su señor.

-Sí, aún no has tenido la fortuna de conocerlo.-Esto le hizo un dudo en el estómago a la meiko.

-Pero, pronto regresará, es sólo que con lo del incidente quisimos que supieras que había pasado para que pudieras regresar a tus labores como nana de Mitsuki.

La joven no entendía del todo bien pero le tenía una entereza confianza a ambas mujeres, así que sonrió y aceptó toda la historia que se le había inventado sin su conocimiento.

En ese momento Mitsuki fue informada del plan, la niña había tomado gran madurez por lo sucedido y prometió no revelar la verdad a su madre, a la cual ahora tendría que llamar por su nombre.

-Mira Mitsuki, tu nana está bien.-Dijo Oyuki con el dolor reflejada en su mirada. Rin la miró desde el borde de la cama.

Rin le sonrió y en ese momento la niña se puso a llorar. Kagome estaba a punto de sacarla cuando la observó correr hacía la chica y abrazarla.

-¡Estas bien! Tenía tanto miedo Rin.-Le decía, ella no estaba fingiendo, era una niña; no podría guardar tanta confidencialidad en su sentir, Rin era su madre y ella lo sabía, pero, tenía que callar.

Su madre le acarició el cabello.

-No te preocupes pequeña, estoy bien.

Su tierna voz fue algo que la hizo sollozar aún más pero apretó sus ojos y se retiró las lágrimas. A pesar de todo, frente a ella estaba su madre, aún la tenía.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Le preguntó mientras ella se levantaba sin esfuerzo. Ya había comido y se sentía con más energía.

-Perfectamente, ¿quieres jugar a algo? Seguro que me has extrañado en lo que estuve en cama.

Ella tenía ganas de abrazarla y decirle cuanto la había extrañado, que la quería y que no quería volver a verla ver en peligro. Pero no podía, no del modo que ella deseaba.

-Sí, vamos al jardín. Oyuki ¿puedes traernos té?

La kitsune sorprendida por el tono tan normal de la niña asintió dirigiéndose a la cocina. Mitsuki tomó de la mano a Rin y caminaron juntas hacia los jardines. Kagome acompañó a Oyuki en su camino.

-Es increíble.

-Parece que lo ha tomado de buena manera, por ahora…-Decía Oyuki caminando a paso lento.

Ese día fue tan extraño para todos que no sabían cómo comportarse. Incluso Ah-Un se mantuvo encerrado en los establos sin deseos de salir. En realidad, la situación de la joven afectó todo a todo el palacio y al pueblo que después de ocurrido se enteraron de sus acciones hacia el lugar y el precio que la protegida del Lord había pagado.

Hubo tristezas pues ante la situación que había emergido esa noche hubo decesos en la población, las familias tuvieron que encargarse de enterrar a sus miembros y se sintieron avergonzados por haber caído en la trampa de una mujer que en un pasado los había tratado con total desprecio. Muchos de la ciudad comprendieron el sufrimiento mudo del gran señor, la muchacha llegó a visitar el lugar y ni siquiera ellos pudieron mantenerle la mirada.

Rin no entendía del todo el comportamiento, sentía cómo si se hubiese perdido de algo sumamente importante, que en realidad no estuvo dormida 2 días sino 2 años y habían ocurrido cosas misteriosas.

Sesshomaru regresó al lugar y se encerró en su habitación. Pocas veces salía, en realidad se dedicó más a llamar a los mejores hombres; capitanes y comandantes. Pidiéndoles estrategias sobre la posible guerra que se desataría. No iba a permitirse perder el tiempo, él sabía que Kumone estaba preparando un ataque, no era tonto. Así que estaría dispuesto a aniquilar cualquier cabeza con tal de llegar la horrorosa criatura que le privó el corazón de la humana que ahora había vuelto a su habitación de antes y esto era algo que sacaba de quicio el demonio.

Un día recordó las palabras de la esposa de su medio hermano.

-Tratemos de sobrellevar esto de la mejor manera…

Tonta, no sabía lo que decía.

-¡Oh sí! De la mejor manera.-Exclamó él molesto hacia la mujer.

-Sobrellevar esta situación; me pides que haga como si nada cuando mi hija llora todas las noches pidiéndome que le diga a su madre que regrese con nosotros, sentirla temblar mientras duerme y al día siguiente ver como se pone una máscara para hacer como si nada ¡Pero claro, la humana pide que se lleve esto de la mejor manera!

Ante semejante confrontación Kagome guardó silencio avergonzada, era verdad. Los que más sufrían aquí eran Mitsuki y Sesshomaru.

Apretaba los puños y se maldecía internamente. Todas las noches la misma imagen lo atormentaba.

_-Moo ii (es suficiente).-Sollozó._

En sus sueños la veía de nuevo, cabizbaja llorando, ¡por su culpa!

Había sido un reverendo idiota, y ahora… Jamás podría disculparse con ella por haberla hecho llorar. Deseaba que el tiempo regresara, algo imposible, ni siquiera Colmillo Sagrado podía hacer esos milagros.

Los planes para la confrontación se llevaron al pie de la letra, los ejércitos se prepararon, las armerías encendieron a todo lo que pudieron sus hornos y los hombres pasaban a despedirse de sus familias pues pronto partirían a un combate feroz.

Pasaron un par de semanas; Mitsuki parecía acostumbrarse cada vez más al problema de su madre. A final de cuentas, ella seguía jugando con ella, mimándola y queriéndola.

De algún modo Rin también se preguntaba por qué tenía tanto apego hacia la niña, no recordaba mucho el tema de ser su nana por el incidente que le habían inventado, pero no era necesario, era como si ya supiera a la perfección quien era esa pequeña, la adoraba. Aunque ella no trataba de invadir espacios personales, una vez tuvo la ocasión de preguntar por la madre de Mitsuki.

Los ojos azules de la menor se quedaron impactados.

-Ah… Ella… Pues…

No la habían preparado para eso, para un interrogatorio de su madre sobre su madre.

-Ella tuvo que irse… Me dejó al cuidado de mi padre.-Inventó.

Rin pensó que tal vez no debió haber preguntado.

-Disculpa que sea tan metiche.

-¡No, está bien!-Le decía nerviosa la hanyou. Agradeció que Rin ya no continuara con las preguntas, sino, terminaría desembuchando la verdad.

-¿Quieres jugar balón pie?-Cambió el tema la joven.

-¡Oh sí, me encantaría ma…Rin!

La muchacha no alcanzó a escuchar el casi error de la menor, simplemente se limitó a caminar dentro para buscar el juguete. Mitsuki observó el camino por donde desapareció la humana.

Bufó cansada y observó las ramas ya sin hojas que el invierno había provocado. Siguió observándolas mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, se llevó una mano a su pecho.

-Él también sufre, lo sé.-Musitó y en su pecho alcanzó a ver como titilaba una pequeña voluta de luz dorada. Miraba con curiosidad el brillo.

Esa noche…

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

Con el más grande asombro en sus ojos vio lo que ocurría en la mirada de su padre. Su dolor había sido sustituido por una fuerte impresión.

Mi papá… Está llorando…

Pero algo sucedió y la desconcertó en gran medida. Fueron solo unos segundos pero para ella fue tan claro como el agua, la lágrima que había hecho una carrera masiva en el rostro de su padre comenzó a brillar.

Mitsuki creyó que era una ilusión pero la lágrima detuvo su camino hacía el suelo en medio de su rostro de niña. Guardó una bocanada de aire y todo a su alrededor se detuvo por un milisegundo.

-¿Qué es…?

En eso una luz encegueció a todos mientras ella escuchaba un potente rugido del gran Lord que parecía el lamento de un ser a punto de morir, juraría que incluso el suelo tembló. Cuando todos cerraron sus ojos para evitar el gran destello, ella no pudo cerrar sus ojos y observó como la lágrima frente a ella entraba en su cuerpo.

Asustada se llevó la mano a su cuerpo creyendo que le haría daño, más sin embargo una amargura invadió su ser. Sus lágrimas corrieron por su tersa piel, era un dolor que le quemaba el corazón y la hacía estremecer desde la punta de su pie hasta el último cabello de su cabeza. Era el dolor que contenía aquella pequeña muestra de humedad, esa pequeña muestra de dolor de Sesshomaru era una amarga carga que ahora estaba yaciendo en el cuerpo de su hija, ante tal desesperación compartida por ambos y el poder que está tenía Mitsuki perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó a las pocas horas escuchó las voces familiares que comentaban sobre lo que había ocurrido. Su respiración se apresuró y le dolió el pecho.

Tocó su cuerpo y de nuevo ese pequeño brillo dorado se encendió a la altura de su corazón. ¿Por qué una lágrima había hecho eso? No lo entendía pero después de lo sucedido, la carga de su pecho se hizo un poco menos pesada, aunque ella entendía que era una conexión directa con el espíritu de su padre que podía sentir el mismo dolor en su cuerpo.

Lloró nuevamente como la niña que era e intentó dormir tratando de olvidar que dentro de ella permanecía el dolor más duro que el gran Lord Sesshomaru amo de las tierras del Oeste pudo sentir en toda su existencia.

**.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

Llegó la tarde y las labores del palacio se hacían más pesadas, no porque se hubieran incrementando, sino que se debía al ambiente tan tenso y triste que se respiraba. Ya no había pláticas animadas entre los sirvientes, ni siquiera podías escuchar ruidos además de que se acostumbraban. En verdad era deprimente todo lo sucedido, hacía siglos que ellos se encargaban del palacio cuando el amo no estaba y de repente el hombre decidió llegar nuevamente y arreglar todo para la llegada de alguien que no sabían quien era pero si muy importante.

Los jardines se mandaron embellecer y una habitación se mando arreglar para un nuevo huésped. ¡Oh sorpresa, una humana!

La cual consiguió ganarse la confianza y el respeto de todos los que conocían su historia de aventuras junto con el gran perro demonio. Jamás se hubieran podido imaginar que la vida en ellos daría ese giro, pero supieron acostumbrarse a ello de una manera muy agradable. Ahora, parecía que todo había vuelto a ser tan monótono como antes...

-¡Vamos Rin, atrapame!-Exclamó la niña que corría por los pasillo seguida por la mencionada que parecía que le faltaba el aire, ella ya no recordaba como explotar su energía vital, su youki, así que desconocía que sus piernas podían aguantar grandes caminatas y correr a una velocidad inimaginable para un humano. A pesar de esto, la inocencia de Mitsuki le hizo ver que sería buena oportunidad para aprovecharse al momento de jugar.

La princesa dobló en una esquina y se perdió de la vista de Rin.

-¡Espera Mitsuki, no corras, puedes chocar con alguien!.-Exclamó con cansancio. En eso giró la misma esquina que la pequeña y casi cae encima de Mitsuki cuando observó que había detenido la carrera.

-¿Qué sucede Mitsuki?-Preguntó notando que ella estaba estática contemplando algo. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la más extraña mirada que jamás pudo imaginarse en esa situación. Su garganta se cerró.

Un hermoso ser estaba parado frente a ellas. Una criatura de cabellos plateados y con solo un haori y hakama color blanco. Los detalles en su rostro resaltaban su belleza, sin duda alguna sería un excelente cazador, la simple imagen era tentadora para cualquiera que lo viese y ahora ese ser la estaba mirando fijamente a ella, como si intentará concentrar toda su atención en la humana.

-Papá...-Musitó Mitsuki.

Rin regresó de sus cavilaciones y un nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo. El gran Lord pasó su mirada de su hija hacia ella.

-Ammm...-Trataba de decir algo pero las acosadores orbes del gran amo la estaban poniendo contra la espada y la pared.

-Buenas tardes.-Pudo decir finalmente haciendo una reverencia. Sesshomaru la contempló por un par de segundos más.

-¿Qué te he dicho de correr por los pasillos?.-Dijo a su hija sin siquiera mirarla.

-Perdón papá, estábamos jugando... Pero, enseguida me iré a los jardines.-Le respondió con un tono triste. Ante esto Sesshomaru relajó la mirada y pasó a un lado de las dos hembras, Rin miraba el suelo esperando que aquello acabase ¿ese era el gran Lord? ¿La persona para la que ella trabaja? ¿EL PADRE DE LA NIÑA LATOSA?

Algo la hizo volver la mirada hacia él y antes de que el se perdiese por el pasillo pudo ver de nuevo sus ojos y algo estrujó su corazón.

-Tu padre... Tiene una mirada muy triste.-Susurró aún viendo el camino por donde había desaparecido.

Mitsuki se entristeció, claro que lo sabía... Le era tan irreal que Rin no pudiera saber que todo ese gran ambiente y energía negativa que había en el palacio había sido por ella, siguió su camino seguida por su "nana", sin saber que el demonio había detenido su paso mientras escuchaba los lejanos pies que se alejaban de su hija y... de su mujer.

Cerró sus ojos con dolor y intentó despistarse con algo lejos de ahí...


	32. Una vez en Diciembre

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

**Los personajes no son mios ni el universo, corresponde a la inmensa imaginación de Rumiko, es un material de fans para fans si lo ves en todo lugar diferente a este sin mención de autores (osea yo) ¡denuncia a quien lo haga! **

* * *

><p>La tarde se abría camino por el gran lugar, el cielo que se tornaba de un rosa a un anaranjado y después rojo. Realmente era un gran espectáculo, Rin había perdido la memoria, pero no su gusto por los panoramas naturales, así que se encontraba en el jardín del ala oeste observando como el sol se escondía tras las nubes y desaparecía poco a poco.<p>

-Precioso.-Susurró ella maravillada.

Tras de ella había un pequeño youkai que la miraba con un poco de nostalgia, Jaken se rascó la cabeza y apartó la mirada, en realidad Rin si lo recordaba, pero no como el cuidador y además acompañante del gran Lord, todos los viajes que pasaron juntos se habían borrado de su mente y en el fondo esto si le dolía a Jaken.

Podía ser un viejo sapo amargado, pero muchas veces demostró el afecto que tenía hacía la pequeña humana aunque después lo negara, la tenía en alta estima y ahora verla en ese mar de inconsciencia donde no se da cuenta que todos a su alrededor la miran con nostalgia si no es qué lástima hacía que suspirara por los días.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba que esa niña escandalosa regresara, que corriera como loca buscando oler flores y se detuviera a comer pidiéndole ayuda, pero esa Rin ya no existía en sus recuerdos.

La miró de nuevo y tras unos segundos reanudó su camino. De repente se percató que más adelante estaba alguien; ese alguien observaba con embelesamiento a la joven.

-Es el amo…-Susurró aunque no muy bajo pues esté lo escuchó y en cuanto se vio descubierto se dio media vuelta para retirarse.

-¡Ah, espere amo bonito!

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron hasta que llegó hasta donde estaba.

-¿Qué quieres?

Respiró un poco.

-Pues en realidad, tenía deseos de saber cómo iban los planes de batalla.

De hecho, eso era mentira. En el fondo Jaken sentía la necesidad de hablar con su señor, para que esté no pensara demasiado en la situación de la humana. Pues, a final de cuentas él era un leal ciervo de Sesshomaru y parte de esa devoción quería demostrarla con solidaridad por lo que estaba aconteciendo.

-Yo me encargaré de eso, tu solo te quedarás aquí y te cercioraras de que no le suceda nada al palacio.

Habló Sesshomaru duramente, parece que él no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

-Ah, entiendo…

Pero no se retiró siguió de pie frente a su señor mientras guardaba silencio, esto parecía incomodarlo pero no sabía que más decirle al gran demonio, se sentía nostálgico por él. Desde lo sucedido, Sesshomaru procuraba no cruzarse con Rin y de igual manera no dirigirle la palabra parecía dolerle si lo hacía. Sesshomaru encaró una ceja.

-¿Qué más quieres? Me da la impresión de que quieres decirme algo…

Jaken se sintió acorralado y pues él no era muy bueno para guardar secretos, el nerviosismo se denotó enseguida en su rostro y unas gotitas de sudor corrieron por su frente. Tenía que serle sincero, no se le ocurría ninguna mentira que decirle, además, el amo bonito se daría rápidamente cuenta de que lo estaba intentando engañar, así que deseó que su muerte no fuese lenta y habló:

-Discúlpeme amo, es que creí que estaba bien sacarle un poco de charla para que no pensara en… En lo sucedido…

A pesar del miedo que corría por sus rodillas, solo observó como el amo bonito recorría la mirada hacia otro lado ¿no le daría ni siquiera un golpe? ¿Una patada? ¿Un puñetazo? Creo que era masoquista…

-No soy alguien por quien debas sentir compasión, Jaken.-Le dijo aunque no de un modo duro. El mencionado aguardó un poco antes de poder decir algo más.

-Jaken.

-Si diga amo.

-Tú tuviste bajo tu mando a un gran ejército y supongo que pueblo.-Supuso.

-Así es mi señor, pero eso fue mucho antes y cuando lo conocí no dudé en querer seguirlo amo Sesshomaru.-Le decía con un brillo en su mirada, aunque esto no era la información que le interesaba al Lord.

-Si hubieras estado en la misma posición que… Que ella. ¿Hubieras tomado la misma decisión?

Esto desconcertó al demonio sapo ¿le estaba pidiendo su opinión? No era algo muy común, así que pensó detenidamente, sin embargo la respuesta asaltó su mente y pudo contestarle de un modo tan sincero que incluso fue como si Jaken estuviese platicando con un viejo amigo.

-Amo Sesshomaru, en todos mis años bajo su servicio, la existencia de Rin ha sido casi como un parpadeo. Sin embargo, aprendí mucho de los humanos a través de ella.

-Jaken, ella sabía que yo tenía a Tenseiga. Si tanto le dolía la muerte del pueblo, también debió ser consciente de que yo con solo blandir mi espada los hubiera vuelto a la vida…

Al parecer era una incógnita que torturaba el Lord y era verdad, este tema le carcomía los nervios. ¿Por qué perder el amor de su señor? Si tan solo con un movimiento, Sesshomaru hubiera logrado revivirlos a todos, de ser así, ella jamás hubiera tenido que sacrificar de esa manera sus sentimientos. Entonces ¿Por qué?

-Mi señor, disculpe que lo se lo diga pero parece que aún desconoce el poder de los humanos y su misma debilidad, eso ha sido algo que aprendí con usted y la joven Rin.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba que lo trataran como idiota ¿qué podía saber Jaken más que él sobre su mujer?

-Espero no morir por lo que voy a decirle… Recuerda, ¿cuándo entrenando con Tenseiga ella perdió su vida por segunda vez?

Aguardó unos segundos.

-Su madre le dio a entender, que no podía sentirse un Dios con Tenseiga a su lado, que no por tenerla iba a dejar de temer a la muerte. Usted ha sido un gran guerrero que ha aniquilado a seres odiosos que han osado en retarlo, pero Rin… Ella es distinta.

Sesshomaru relajó la mirada.

-Rin, no quería sentirse un ser arrogante que con solo una decisión mandase a la tumba a miles de personas para después con la misma arrogancia traerlos a la vida, ¡aún sí ella no fuese quien empuñase a Tenseiga! Por lo que he aprendido con acompañándola; es que decidió vivir como humana entre nosotros, no como demonio. Rin no quiere perder su naturaleza, su humanidad. Por eso ella tomó la decisión que tomó. Aún si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de revivirlos, yo sé que no quería tener la vida de esas personas en sus manos, por qué es algo que no le corresponde. Por ello quiero pensar que tomó la decisión sobre ella, para no decidir sobre los demás seres.

Su amo se sorprendió en gran medida, no sabía que si sirviente pudiese tener ese grado de sabiduría, en realidad siempre le ha tenido consideración, pero fuera de eso Jaken siempre fue un escandaloso y latoso demonio. Aunque varias veces le dio recompensas por la gran lealtad que le dirigía a él.

-Entiendo…-Musitó su gran Lord, le quitó la vista de encima y volvió a caminar esta vez alejándose a paso tranquilo y con menos peso en su corazón. Algo de esa plática había logrado apaciguar el dolor de su corazón. Jaken sintió que ya había hecho un gran esfuerzo y que ahora tenía que dejar a su amo con sus propios pensamientos.

-Y no morí… Aunque casi mojo mis pantalones…-Dijo mientras se alejaba en sentido contrario.

Fue entonces cuando notó como Mitsuki venía corriendo con un cofre de tamaño mediano en sus brazos, hizo una mueca tratando de adivinar que nueva idea descabellada se le había ocurrido a la mocosa.

-Es igual a su madre.-Se decía negando con la cabeza.

-¡Rin!-Gritó ella mientras la joven la observaba que venía en su dirección.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué cosa curiosa traes ahí Mitsuki?-Le preguntó cuándo la niña se sentó a su lado dejando a su lado el cofre.

-¡Vamos a jugar a que yo te maquillaba! ¿Te parece?

Rin palideció. Conocía esos juegos lo suficientemente bien.

-_Pareces un payaso.-Le dijo Kagome en una ocasión donde su rostro terminó con capas de maquillaje._

_-¿Qué es un pataso?-Preguntó ella._

_-Es; payaso. Pero… no me hagas caso.-Respondió la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa tonta._

Varias veces la hizo pasar por momentos de vergüenza cuando dibujaba en su rostro. Dudó un poco.

-Pero es qué a ti se te bota la canica, luego me haces parecer loca.-Le dijo Rin algo preocupada esperando que la niña desistiera de su plan.

-¡claro que no! Esta vez tengo un hermoso diseño para ti.-Exclamó emocionada. Rin entendió que esta vez no podría salvarse de lo que parecía ser otra locura de Mitsuki.

Enseguida abrió el pequeño cofre que contenía pequeños estuches llenos de maquillaje, la muchacha tragó ruidosamente saliva.

-Relájate, prometo hacerlo bien.

En eso notó que sacaba un gran espejo y lo colocaba frente a ella.

-¿Te pintaras tú? Dudo mucho que el Lord te lo permita.-Le dijo Rin.

-¡No! Es para tomar un modelo…-Le dijo sonriente.

-¿Modelo?

Antes de poder decir algo más sintió cosquillas en sus mejillas, Mitsuki ya había comenzado a pintar sobre su rostro. Bufó cansada, se percató que tomaba el color guinda y dibujaba algo a los costados de su rostro y sobre sus ojos.

-¡te parecerás a mí!-Exclamó emocionada.

-Mitsuki tendré problemas si me ven así, pensarás que me estoy burlando de mi señor.-Musitó, aunque no se apartaba de la obra que estaba haciendo su hija.

-¡No, claro que no! Además, él está encerrado en su habitación, no saldrá.

Dicho esto Rin llevó instintivamente su mirada hacia el cuarto piso, se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada de la habitación del amo. Los ojos del demonio denotaban mucha tristeza y fue algo que Rin notó desde su primer encuentro, y el hecho de que se escondiese en la habitación era un notorio detalle de que algo estaba pasando por la mente del Lord, algo que no era muy grato. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que se topaba con él, nunca se dirigían la palabra eso sí, aunque un nerviosismo acudía a las rodillas de la joven cada que se lo encontraba. En verdad la gran presencia del Daiyoukai era impresionante, una estoica imagen que parecía flotar por los pasillos con gran delicadeza en su caminar.

Desconociendo el porqué de la mirada taciturna del amo, Rin se acongojó y sintió pena por ello, como si pudiera sentir el mismo dolor. ¿Por qué el amo estaba tan solo? ¿Por qué era tan callado? ¿Por qué sus ojos estaban tan tristes sumidos en un mar de soledad?

Sus ojos…

Desde el primer instante en que lo vio quedó fascinada por el color de su mirada, era como de terciopelo, algo en su corazón sentía una inmensa paz. Aunque le habían dicho que el amo era muy huraño y de mal genio ella no podía hacer encajar esa descripción en él. En su mente se preguntaba el porqué de su desanimo.

-¡He terminado! ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera he tardado en hacerlo…-Dijo Mitsuki con un tono triunfal.

Le pasó el espejo a la humana y ella casi se va de cuestas. ¡Incluso la luna púrpura la había dibujado en su frente!

-Mitsuki tendré problemas si me ven.

-Que no, confía en mí.

La niña se rio y observó unos momentos a su madre que no despegaba la vista del espejo.

-¡Mitsuki es hora de qué cenes!-Oyuki apareció en escena acercándose a pasos ligeros.

-¿Qué estas haci-?

El rostro de la kitsune se ensombreció cuando Rin la miró.

-Lo sé, ha sido su idea. Iré a despintarme enseguida.-Musitó Rin con una sonrisa nerviosa. Oyuki no respondió enseguida pero se sintió tan extraña, miró de soslayo a Mitsuki y la reprendió con la mirada.

-Emm… Ya me voy, iré a comer.

Se levantó emprendiendo un arduo camino hacia la cocina. A lo lejos escucharon.

-¡No te vayas a despintar!

Rin bufó cansada.

-¿Tan ridícula me veo?-Preguntó riéndose.

-No, es extraño… Solo eso.-Respondió Oyuki, está pensaba en que forma reprendería a la niña por la broma del maquillaje. Si el amo llegase a verla probablemente daría el grito en el cielo.

-Te noto cansada Rin, será mejor que ya te prepares para dormir, yo me encargaré de Mitsuki.-Le dijo Oyuki deteniendo su camino.

-Pero, ¿el amo no se molestará por dejar mis labores?

-No, claro que no. La niña tiene todo un ejército de sirvientes a su disposición no se molestará solo porque tomes un descanso.-Le sonrió de medio lado y acarició su cabello.

-Anda, descansa.

Rin le correspondió el gesto e hizo una reverencia para retirarse a sus aposentos pero a los pocos pasos ella se detuvo y se giró de nuevo hacía Oyuki.

-Oyuki…

-Dime pequeña.

-¿Dónde está Ryuji? Llevó días que no lo veo…

La pregunta sobresalto a la youkai, movió sus orejas por la confusión, era cierto. Rin no recordaba el encuentro de Kumone y por tanto no sabía de lo que le había pasado al gran guerrero dragón. Ideando una nueva mentira le explicó:

-Me parece que ha salido de improvisto a una misión del amo, no sé hasta cuando regrese.-Le dijo y esto pareció convencer a la humana.

-Ah, entiendo. Gracias Oyuki.-Hizo de nuevo una reverencia y se encaminó a su habitación. Los pasillos estaban solos por alguna extraña razón y esto pareció desconcertar a la muchacha, solo podía escuchar sus propios pasos que se dirigían al cuarto piso.

Se preguntaba ¿por qué su habitación estaba al lado de la del Lord y la pequeña princesa? Ella entendía que era la primera nana de Mitsuki pero, incluso Oyuki parecía ocupar otro puesto más importante en la administración ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser la vecina de dormitorio?

Antes de entrar a su habitación, justo cuando dobló la esquina se topó con la gran noche que vigilaba el palacio. Justo en medio de sus ojos la luna brillaba incandescente coronándose como la gran atracción del manto nocturno.

-Increíble, es hermosa…

Se acercó tranquilamente hasta la orilla bardeada del pasillo y contempló por unos minutos el espectáculo natural. Su corazón sintió una presión, ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Se llevó una mano a su pecho y trató con ello de apaciguar el dolor que pesaba sobre su cuerpo, algo parecía hacerla sentir, vacía o incompleta. Tal vez estaba extrañando a su familia, debía ser eso, Kagome aún permanecía en el palacio y aunque desconocía la razón por la de su estancia no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Agradecía que estuviera ahí, le gustaba mucho platicar con ella, aunque por las tardes podía ver que en su mirada se reflejaba un desdén de tristeza.

Estaba comenzando a hartarse de ese ambiente alrededor. ¿Todos en ese palacio estaban deprimidos o qué?

Suspiró algo fastidiada y se dispuso a ponerse de pie pero una sombra la hizo levantar la mirada.

Otra vez tenía al hermoso demonio frente a ella…

-B-buenas noches amo Sesshomaru.-Le dijo tratando de sonar segura aunque sin efecto.

Esté no le respondió, siguió contemplándola, tan sólo permanecía a unos 3 metros y Rin sentía que su respiración y corazón estaban latiendo demasiado fuerte y rápido, ¿Qué tal si él se diera cuenta? ¡Qué pena!

-Ammm… Hermosa noche ¿no cree?-Preguntó, no sabía si salir corriendo de ahí o quedarse de pie, pero sentía que si se iba la sensación que estaba recorriendo su nuca se iría.

-Sí, en verdad lo es…

Ella se sorprendió, eran las primeras palabras que intercambiaban y habían sido demasiadas palabras para un primer encuentro. Su mente quedó en blanco, ya no sabía que más podía decirle.

-¿Te agrada la vida del palacio?-Le preguntó y Rin tardó uno instantes en responder.

-¡S-si! Es acogedora y es un palacio en verdad hermoso.

Sesshomaru se dio por satisfecho con esa respuesta. Se percató de algo y volvió a hablar:

-Mitsuki te ha pintado ¿verdad?

El calor subió por las mejillas de la chica ¡El maquillaje! Se había olvidado por completo de los dibujos extraños que Mitsuki había hecho en su rostro.

¡Ay no! Seguro que me regañará.-Pensaba mientras intentaba apartar la mirada nerviosa. Esto le causo un poco de gracia a Sesshomaru, conocía ese comportamiento como la palma de su mano, sintió nostalgia.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta tenerla enfrente, Rin no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza, la vergüenza la estaba consumiendo.

-Me ve diario y aun así no puede hacer una réplica de mis marcas.-Musitó mientras estiraba su mano hacia el rostro de Rin.

El brillo lunar parecía hacer destellos en la piel del demonio, Rin hizo un respingo cuando sintió el roce sobre su rostro. El solo recorrió su dedo por su mejilla haciendo que la marca fuese un poco más delgada.

No la veía directamente a ella pero el corazón de la joven corría desbocadamente ante los ojos frente a ella.

_Son hermosos…_

El dorado parecía que cobraba más brillo por las noches, notó las facciones que no eran duras pero si marcadas de su señor, era realmente apuesto. Tenía una nariz respingada, una piel sin imperfecciones y poseía unos delgados labios que eran el toque perfecto para ese cuadro. A pesar de que su masculinidad tenía también unas largas pestañas negras, sobre estás unas marcas púrpuras. Miró con curiosidad sus alargadas orejas y se estremeció cuando alcanzó a observar la respiración acompasada de su pecho donde caían varios mechones de su larga cabellera.

_¿Qué estoy pensando?_

-Estás muy roja…

Se sintió desnuda ante tal comentario.

-¡Ah, debe ser el calor!

-Estamos en Enero...

-Emmm…

Se sintió más que tonta ante aquella situación, tal vez si salía corriendo podría evadir esas preguntas y miradas acosadoras. Fue entonces cuando por fin pudo levantar un poco su mirada la cual llevaba evadiendo desde el principio, notó que su rostro estaba muy cerca al de su señor que aún permanecía un poco inclinado observándola.

Cayó en un hechizo pues no pudo volver a quitarle los ojos de encima. Y al parecer… Él tampoco. En el aire solo podían escuchar sus respiraciones, Rin entreabrió sus labios embriagada por el aroma que poseía ese ser. El semblante más frío y más temido de todos los demonios estaba ahora frente a ella y Rin podía sentir todo menos miedo.

No se dieron cuenta pero al encuentro de sus ojos, sus rostros se acercaron un poco más. Rin sintió el golpeteo de su corazón.

_¿Qué es esta sensación?_

La situación se volvió realmente comprometedora, la mano de Rin que descansaba sobre el barandal del pasillo fue aprisionada por la suavidad de la mano de Sesshomaru. No había vuelta atrás…

Cada vez la distancia se acortaba más y más…

Rin cerró sus ojos y…

…

-¡RIIN!-La imagen de alguien en el césped gritando su nombre apareció en su interior.

Ella escuchó un grito en su cabeza y un dolor punzante acudió a sus sienes. Abrió sus ojos bruscamente y se apartó unos pasos de su señor sin poder completar la unión.

Trató de calmar su agitada respiración mientras observaba de nuevo al gran demonio que parecía tener una mirada decepcionada frente a ella.

-Yo… eh… L-lo siento.-Dicho esto se dio media vuelta para entrar a su habitación sin siquiera mirarlo.

Sesshomaru observó calmado la escena de huida. Cerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué te he dicho de escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

Una niña de cabellos plateados salió de las escaleras.

-Perdón papá, es que yo…

-Vete a dormir, es una orden.

Sintió el tono de gélido de su progenitor y sin decir más caminó a paso acelerado hacía la habitación no sin antes mirarlo un segundo.

Notó que otra vez la mirada dorada volvía su vista hacia la luna con una expresión de dolor en sus ojos.

_Papá…_

Del otro lado de la puerta Rin yacía en el suelo intentando calmar el dolor que acudía a su frente. No parecía una jaqueca normal, tras varios instantes el dolor se calmó y pudo por fin recobrar la vertical. Se levantó y pasó un paño limpio sobre su frente donde había sudado por la situación que ocurrió antes.

De nuevo se sonrojo y se llevó dos dedos a sus labios.

_¿Intentó… besarme?_

Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas para una sola noche. Se quitó sus ropas y se internó en la cama, no quiso volver a salir, no quería toparse de nuevo con él. Probablemente aún esté fuera.

Miró la puerta y tras esto se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Ya Rin… Duerme.

Dicho esto como una orden a los pocos minutos los ojos de la humana comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, hasta que por fin; concilió el sueño.

En sus sueños, algo dentro de ella habló y comenzó a enviarle señales.

Rin abrió sus ojos estaba en un bosque a mitad de la noche.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna señal de su ubicación, pero solo encontraba el espeso follaje que impedía ver el cielo y árboles que adornaban el lugar. No podía ver por la oscuridad.

Se puso de pie y titubeante empezó a internarse en el bosque buscando una salida, no tenía miedo, ella creció envuelta de la naturaleza. Pero, no saber en dónde estaba si llegaba a ponerla un poco nerviosa.

-Escucho a los grillos.-Se dijo y caminó más segura mientras escuchaba el ruido de agua correr.

-Un río.-Susurró con una sonrisa y apresuró el paso. Tras varios árboles y un par de arbustos altos, quitó de su paso varias ramas y por fin pudo salir a un claro.

Su boca cayó en gran asombro cuando se encontró frente a un riachuelo y la magia corría alrededor de un gran árbol de wisteria de colores purpuras.

-¡Increíble!-Exclamó y se acercó corriendo al lugar.

No le importó que la parte de abajo de sus ropas se mojaran con el riachuelo y se maravilló acariciando los pétalos color violeta. Su corazón fue invadido por una calidez que nunca había sentido, o eso creía.

¿Qué es este sentimiento?

Se recostó en la gran raíz del árbol y se quedó observando hacia la copa del hermoso adorno natural. Una melodía llegó a sus oídos, no se asustó pero algo le decía que conocía esa canción.

_¡Qué importa si hoy todo está lleno de dolor!_  
><em>Algún día será un cálido recuerdo.<em>  
><em>Una vez que dejes salir todo lo que llevas dentro de tu corazón.<em>

La conocía… Conocía esa canción. ¿Quién cantaba?

La confusión llegó a ella. No quería arruinar ese hermoso sueño con pensamientos que no tenían lugar en esa situación, aunque parecía algo no muy sencillo. Una vez... Algo dentro de ella le dijo que una vez hace algún tiempo, ella era más que feliz.

_Esta vez puedo ver_

_los recuerdos me envuelven_

_La canción que escuche_

_Una vez en diciembre._

Se puso de pie mientras se paseaba por el gran pasto, los grillos acompañaron su canto mientras parecía bailar bajo la luz de la luna y flotar en el aire.

_Me adoraban con fervor_

_¡Como extraño sentir amor!_

_Quien gozaba al bailar_

_Un vals inmemorial._

El viento hizo crujir los árboles y cientos de luciérnagas salieron de entre las hojas. Rin se embelesó con la gran imagen y observó cómo esos pequeños seres danzaban a su alrededor iluminando el ambiente lleno de misticismo. La gran emoción que sintió en su espíritu la hizo despertar esa fibra en su ser, una que se había sellado hace algún tiempo. Como si fuese lo más común del mundo; desplegó cual ave un par de alas color azul tras su espalda y al abrir sus ojos el color del azul se desbordó por sus pupilas.

_Me adoraban con fervor_

_¡Como extraño sentir amor!_

_Quien gozaba al bailar_

_Un vals inmemorial._

_Lejos fue, tiempo atrás_

_Poco a poco se pierde_

_Lo que ame de verdad_

_Más conservo en mi mente_

Frente a ella algo irreal pasó; cientos, (si no es que miles) de luciérnagas que flotaban en una gran masa, formando algo, una silueta.

Rin se sorprendió, conocía esa silueta. Ese dorado, sabía de quién era pero… Su nombre no podía salir de sus labios sellados.

_La canción que escuché…_

Estiró su mano, quería sentir el calor de esa persona, pero… Al tocar la gran silueta, las luciérnagas se disiparon en el aire dejando un agujero en su corazón.

_Una vez en Diciembre_

Un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos, el bosque desapareció ante sus ojos y el color rojo invadió la luna. Una brisa gélida arrancó su corazón y seis volutas de humo rojas aparecieron, escuchó la risa de una mujer. Una risa todo menos agradable.

-¡No, no! ¡DETENTE!

Se llevó sus manos a sus oídos, esa risa taladraba su cabeza. Necesitaba que eso acabara, que acabara ya, incluso un aroma pestilente se coló por su nariz y la hizo sentir una gran presión, mareos incesantes la atormentaron.

-¡NOO!-Gritó Rin levantándose de su cama. Su respiración agitada la hizo sentir pulsaciones por todo su cuerpo, se llevó sus manos a sus ojos húmedos y notó como sus manos temblaban.

Tenía miedo, un miedo la arropaba en una capa helada.

-¡Rin! ¿Estás bien?- Oyuki entró corriendo, quien se sentó en la orilla del gran futon acolchonado, seguida de ella entró Kagome.

Rin no podía contener el gran miedo que sentía y simplemente se arrojó a los brazos de la kitsune mágica, sus párpados no podían cerrarse, el terror estaba marcado en ellos. Oyuki sintió como los brazos que la rodeaban de la cintura temblaban de manera salvaje.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Kagome.

La pobre humana sollozaba mientras su labio temblaba del pánico. Antes de que su vista se perdiera en el mar de lágrimas, alcanzó a distinguir una figura a la entrada de su habitación. Sesshomaru se mantenía con una sorpresa en su mirada, ¿estaba preocupado por ella? Ante esta pregunta Rin hundió su rostro en el regazo de Oyuki deseando que todo eso acabará pronto.


	33. Mujeres de acción

**MUJERES DE ACCIÓN**

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

**Los personajes no son mios ni el universo, corresponde a la inmensa imaginación de Rumiko, es un material de fans para fans si lo ves en todo lugar diferente a este sin mención de autores (osea yo) ¡denuncia a quien lo haga! **

* * *

><p>-¿Una pesadilla?-Preguntó Kagome a Oyuki mientras tomaban el té.<p>

-Dice que a mitad de un sueño placentero, la risa de una mujer malvada la asustó.

No eran necesarias más palabras, ambas sabían a que llevaban esas pistas. Sin darse cuenta Rin había tenido un sueño de la noche en que había perdido la memoria.

-¿Crees que…?

Kagome se mordió el labio creyendo que estaba diciendo disparates.

-¿Qué cosa?

Aún dudosa le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Crees que haya manera de que Rin recupere su memoria?

Oyuki entrecerró sus ojos observando la taza en sus manos, meneó un poco el líquido pardo y suspiró.

-Yo… Yo soy de la idea de que Kumone pudo sellar su mente y memoria, pero no su corazón.

Esas palabras impregnadas de calidez sopesaron en el corazón de la sacerdotisa, en su mente aún mantenía la esperanza de la joven muchacha recuperase la verdad de su vida y el sendero que hacía años había escogido al lado de Sesshomaru.

Se hundieron en un agradable silencio, sin saber que unos ojos agua las observaba. Mitsuki hizo un gesto triunfal y se echó a correr por los pasillos, antes de terminar el pasillo observó la silueta de su padre que subía las escaleras.

-¡Papá!-Exclamó y dando un gran salto se prendió de la esponjada estola. Sesshomaru podía aguantar las travesuras de su hija aunque muchas veces se internaba en una pelea por no perder la paciencia.

-Estoy ocupado ¿qué deseas?-Le preguntó con su acostumbrado tono de voz. La pequeña que no le llegaba ni a los hombros le hizo un ademán para que se inclinara hacia ella. Sesshomaru alzó una ceja y se acercó a ella poniendo su oído a disposición de Mitsuki.

Pero está no le dijo nada, más bien impregno en su mejilla un tierno beso.

-No te preocupes papá, yo me encargaré de que mi mamá vuelva a nosotros.-Dicho esto reanudó la carrera bajando por las escaleras. Su padre se quedó quieto confundido por lo que había dicho y hecho.

-Niños…-Susurró y siguió su camino.

Aunque su rostro carecía de emoción alguna dentro de él parecía consumirse algo más que la furia. Esa noche… Él partiría.

Habían llegado noticias de qué un gran ejército se estaba conglomerando en el norte y que esté había comenzado su trayectoria hacia el palacio del oeste.

Ha hecho su primer movimiento.- Pensó.

No podía darse el lujo de esperar hasta que llegasen y destruyeran el pueblo, eso… Eso dejaría en vano la decisión que Rin había tomado y jamás podría permitir que eso sucediera.

A primera hora había enviado órdenes que las tropas se enlistaran, en realidad él no iba a ocuparse por cada monstruo que se le topase, él solo quería deshacerse de ese odioso bicho que se había cruzado en su vida, pero viendo que sus tierras estaban en peligro, no dudo en qué debía atacar la manera más común; con agresión, guerra y sangre. Así debía ser.

A las afueras de la ciudad había un enorme campamento. Miles y miles de demonios se enlistaban y otros más llegaban de lejos uniéndose a la batalla. Muchos de ellos aún eran personas que acompañaban al general perro en tiempos de gloria, otros más con el deseo vivaz de participar en una guerra encarnizada. La duda persistía, a final de cuentas, no importa cuántas batallas hayas ganado: siempre es una incógnita el saber si regresarás o no.

Relatos de antiguas batallas legendarias eran el tema principal. Veteranos de batalla aconsejaban a los más jóvenes y estos intentaban sentirse a la altura de sus superiores, una parte de ellos aún permanecía cabizbaja.

El gran ejército del Lord no hacía mucho tiempo que tenía entre su gente a un gran hombre, un general de gran valor y un preciado corazón.

-¡Yo sé que volverá el general Sonha!-Exclamaban algunos con la esperanza en sus ojos, no podían perder de vista el sendero de la victoria aunque estos no supieran que probablemente tendrían que enfrentarse a la misma persona a la que estaban alabando en esos momentos.

Muchos lucharían en su forma original; gigantescas bestias que estremecían la tierra. Otros más optaron por plasmar el patriotismo en sus armaduras y luchar fervientemente con espadas especiales y armas.

El deseo de la victoria estaba en cada uno de ellos…

-¡Rin!

La joven que estaba tomando un pequeño paseo giró su cabeza para ver a la pequeña princesa correr. Se levantó para recibirla.

-Hola pequeña, parece que hoy también te levantaste con mucha energía.-Decía sonriente. Casi se va de cuestas al momento que Mitsuki se abrazó a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Nada, todo está perfecto!

Una ancha sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios y las marcas en su rostro se deformaban por el gesto.

-Vamos a pasear Rin, ¿sí?

Ni siquiera le había respondido cuando ya la había internado entre los árboles. Llegaron a un pequeño claro, tan solo un espacio entre unos cuantos árboles. Mitsuki se sentó en el verde pasto e invitó a la joven a sentarse junto a ella.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Rin?

Cada vez parecía acostumbrarse más a llamar a su madre por su primer nombre. Aunque al principio fuese raro y varias veces estuvo a punto de equivocarse, cada vez le resultaba un nombre más bonito.

-Sí, dime.

Mitsuki brilló en emoción y dijo:

-¿Qué le notas a mi papá?

Esta pregunta desconcertó a la muchacha quien enseguida se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas.

-¿P-por qué me preguntas eso?

Tomó la misma mirada de su padre y encaró una ceja.

-A mí no me engañas Rin.

Ella quería morderse la lengua, no quería que hubiese una enemistad entre ella y la pequeña por lo que fuera que pudiese pasar entre el amo y Rin.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-Una vez te escuché decir que mi padre tenía una mirada muy triste.

Esto preocupo a la humana quien apartó la mirada.

-Pues…

Las hojas crujieron y el sol acaricio sus cabellos azabaches por entre los árboles.

-Siento qué el corazón de tu padre… tiene una inmensa carga. Una carga, y muy dolorosa.

Mitsuki recordó la voluta de luz dentro de su cuerpo, todas las noches la sentía brillar y parecía que se quemaría por el calor que está emanaba.

-¿Qué piensas de él? Dime…

-Pues, no parece una persona malvada como he escuchado, tuvo la gran bendición de formar una familia y tenerte a ti en su puesto preferido. ¡Duermes todos las noches con él! Tiene que tener un inmenso orgullo que no le deja demostrar ante lo demás lo que siente, aunque…

Los ojos de la niña brillaron.

-¿Aunque qué…?

Rin se sonrojó: recordó la invaluable imagen de la noche anterior. El poderoso Daiyoukai frente a ella a centímetros de su rostro, su cálida respiración que la hacía estremecer, y después de eso. Cuando topó su mano con la de él y estuvieron a punto de…

Sacudió su cabeza.

-No entiendo por qué me haces estas preguntas.

-¡Por qué quiero que tengas una cita con mi papá!

Aquella exclamación pareció no tener efecto en Rin, "No, no dijo eso. Creo que estaba hablando de bombones" Se decía evadiendo lo que había escuchado.

-No, no estoy hablando de bombones. ¡En verdad, quiero que le des una oportunidad a mi padre!

Eso sonó un gran disparate y un tic se dio en la comisura de su labio.

-¡P-pero qué cosas dices! Él es…

-¿Guapo? Lo sé, algo malhumorado pero muy entregado cuando se lo propone.

-Iba a decir que era mi jefe, además de que soy una humana y.

-¿Y eso qué? Yo soy una hanyou.

Esa revelación dejó boquiabierta a la joven.

-¿Eres una hanyou?

Mitsuki asintió vivazmente.

-Entonces tu madre…

-Era humana… Bueno, mejor dicho ES humana.-Finalizó la frase. Rin se llevó una mano a la cabeza impresionada. ¡El gran Lord tuvo una preciosa hija con una humana! ¿Era posible?

-P-pero ¿a qué te refieres con qué ES humana? Ella ¿aún vive?-Estaba dudosa de hacer ese tipo de preguntas, pensaba que no eran de su incumbencia más que nada aunque en su mente se había formulado la hipótesis de que el Lord más bien era viudo y que su antigua pareja había fallecido.

Mitsuki sintió que tal vez estaba hablando de más, quería juntar a su padre pero no podía revelarle la verdad a Rin. ¿Cómo podría tomarlo? ¿Qué le diría?: "En realidad, perdiste la memoria, eres la esposa de mi papá y yo soy tu hija ¡ah sí! Y tienes la habilidad de controlar su esencia vital y volar por los aires con unas alas que te salen de la espalda" Era una idea descabellada.

-Sí, aún vive. Pero, ella no quería que yo la viese envejecer, por eso me dejó con mi papá.

Eso parecía razonable.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tu papá se fijaría en mí? Él aún debe estar enamorado de esa mujer

"Locamente enamorado…" Pensó Mitsuki.

-No, no lo está. ¡Es tu oportunidad!

Rin negó con la cabeza intentando acomodar sus pensamientos.

-Mitsuki, lo que me dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Tu padre por lo menos me ha de llevar unos 600 años.

-En realidad creo que un poco más de 1000 años, nunca me ha querido revelar su edad.-Decía esto último como un murmullo. Rin palideció ¡¿Mil años de diferencia?!

-¿No te parezco un poco joven para él?

Mitsuki encaró una ceja.

-Rin, mi papá tiene la pinta de un muchacho de 25 años y tú eres una hermosa mujer. ¡No digas ridiculeces!

Ella se sintió tonta por tener esa conversación con una niña.

-Escucha, creo que es lindo lo que dices, pero tu padre y yo a penas y nos hablamos. Él es un demonio y yo una simple humana que trabaja como la nana de su hija.

Rin le mintió con ese hecho, la verdad es que por alguna extraña razón la pesadilla de esa noche le había dejado una simple imagen en su cabeza; el dorado que poseía la mirada del Lord. Había algo en él que la inquietaba, sobretodo el hecho de que estuvo cuando ella se despertó en el umbral de su habitación.

¿Por qué poner tanta atención en ella si solo era una simple empleada?

Esto huele a gato encerrado.

Rin condujo a Mitsuki a sus clases de escritura y la dejó encargada con su maestra. Suspiró cuando por fin se vio libre por un par de horas del cuidado de la princesa. Dio unos pesados pasos hasta llegar al césped donde se acostó para contemplar el cielo.

Observó las nubes y quedó impregnada en la magia de estás.

-Sesshomaru….-Susurró.

De nuevo sus recuerdos la atormentaban, no había podido dejar de pensar en esa noche cuando intentó besarla.

¿En verdad lo había intentado? ¿O solo fue un sueño?

Se regañaba pensando sobre el tema. Se dio unos golpecitos en la frente mientras soltaba un gritito de fastidio.

-Esta vida me deja agotada.-Se dijo.

Pero algo borboteaba dentro de ella, dudas aparecieron en su cabeza. Ella, tratando de cortejar al gran demonio, ¡era una locura! Sin embargo parecía una locura que valía la pena intentar.

-¡No, no! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Cerró sus ojos y le ordenó a su mente que la dejara en paz. Tras varios minutos se sintió adormilada, tal vez una siesta vespertina no le haría daño, se dejó conducir por el agradable sonido del viento entre los árboles y el aroma de la tierra fresca.

Ojalá hubiera sido un sueño placentero.

-¡RIN!

_¿Quién es? ¿Quién me está llamando?_

Se estremeció y se abrazó a sí misma, parecía que estaba en medio de una gran tormenta pues su cuerpo sintió el frío sepulcral de la noche.

-¡RIIN!

La voz se hacía cada vez más cercana. Se vio envuelta en la profana oscuridad, más sin embargo no tenía una pizca de miedo, observó a su alrededor buscando respuestas.

-¡RIIN!

La parecía familiar esa voz, pero no lograba recordar quien era. Sintió que flotaba en un mar de incógnitas y estás habían logrado sumirla en la desesperación total sin poner oposición.

_Esto… ya lo he vivido antes._

Abrió sus ojos.

-El palacio.-Musitó confundida. En eso la distrajo el ruido del metal chocando. Atravesó un inmenso pasillo y escondiéndose tras una pared asomó su vista.

¡Tal vez jamás debió hacerlo!

Se vio a sí misma flotando el aire. Sujetada salvajemente por alguien, pero no podía ver bien.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo allí si yo estoy aquí?-Se preguntó sin despegar la vista de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. En eso algo llamó su atención. De nuevo ese rugido masculino:

-¡RIN!

Contempló anonadada al Lord Sesshomaru hincado en el césped sosteniendo en brazos a Mitsuki. Se hiperventilo y se dio media vuelta para no toparse con él.

-¿Qué es esto?

De nuevo la escena cambió.

-¡RIIN!

-Es el amo… El amo Sesshomaru me está llamando

Ya no podía ver nada, parecía que habían vendado sus ojos, un aroma asqueroso la hizo asquearse enseguida. Parecía azufre y tras esta aparición escuchó una risa malévola.

-¡NO! ¡BASTA!-Gritó, era la misma voz que gritaba en sus pesadillas.

¡La odiaba! Pero ¿a quién pertenecía esa horrible voz?

En medio de la oscuridad, nuevamente apareció la silueta que las luciérnagas habían formado en su sueño.

Observó que se movía lentamente, ya no se atrevía a acercársele, tenía miedo de que el resultado fuese el mismo; despertar con el miedo en su ser. Como si fuese un gran espejo se vio a sí misma, estaba llorando.

Intentó acariciar el rostro ante ella pero le fue imposible, no podía tocar a la Rin que tenía enfrente. Se mordió el labio ¿Acaso siempre iba a tener sueños confusos?

Notó que esa Rin ajena estaba murmurando algo en sus labios.

-¿Qué dices?

Intentó acercarse más para escucharle pero era imposible.

-¡Habla más fuerte!-Le reclamaba, esa confusión en su pecho creció. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con el amo? Algo había entre su mente que no podía aclarárselo. Algo había pasado… y ella no sabía qué.

-Itsumo…

Rin dejó escapar una bocanada de aire ¿qué era eso?

-¿Itsumo?-Se dijo a sí misma, pero ya no pudo continuar.

Abrió sus ojos un poco agitada pero dio gracias a Kami que esta vez no se despertó de manera brusca.

Tragó saliva.

En eso se percató de algo. Ya no se encontraba recostada en el jardín. Estaba…

-¿Mi habitación?-Murmuró y confirmo que así era. Estaba en su futon acobijada, también se dio cuenta de que era de noche. ¿¡Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo!?

Se regañó, ¿qué había pasado con Mitsuki? Ahora resultaba que caminaba dormida y se internaba en las sábanas de su dormitorio, ¡cada vez estaba más loca! No, definitivamente eso ya no podía continuar así.

Necesitaba respuestas y algo le decía que el demonio de ojos dorados las tenía…

Se levantó y con lentitud caminó hacía su puerta.

La abrió sigilosamente y asomó su cabeza. No había ni un alma en los pasillos, ¿sería media noche? Salió completo de su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Por qué tan callada pequeña ladrona?

-¡HIC!

Todavía no salía de su asombro cuando de entre las sombras salió Kagome con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Señorita Kagome! Que susto me ha dado.-Le dijo llevándose una mano a su pecho.

La sacerdotisa relajó la mirada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Según yo había tomado una pequeña siesta y de repente… Me despierto a mitad de la noche en mi habitación.

Kagome la miró con ternura.

-Sí, tenías el sueño muy pesado déjame decirte.-Añadió.

Una pregunta saltó en su jovial mente.

-Señorita Kagome ¿quién me ha trasladado a mi cuarto? Estoy segura de que no soy sonámbula.-Le decía sonriente. Kagome no supo cómo contestar y varios mechones se alborotaron en su cabeza.

-¡Ah, eso…! Pues verás…

Se rascó la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado; le confesó.

-Creo que nadie más lo noto, mas que yo.

Se acercó a Rin y le susurro en el oído.

-El amo Sesshomaru ha sido quien te trajo a tu dormitorio.

Rin palideció para ponerse de mil colores ¿Cómo? Ya era bastante con tenerlo invadiendo sus sueños como para que también resulte que ahora se tomaba la libertad de dormirla cual bebé.

-¿C-c-cómo es posible eso?-Tartamudeó con el sonrojo hasta en sus orejas.

-Pues solo lo vi que se elevaba desde el jardín hasta el cuarto piso con… bueno… mientras te llevaba en brazos.-Finalizó con un leve sonrojo también.

Estaría a punto de colapsar. Su garganta se cerró. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con los demonios de ese lugar? Estaba a punto de arrancarse mechones de cabello, ¡eso había ido demasiado lejos!

Llevaba más de una semana despierta desde el famoso 'accidente de árbol' y simplemente su mundo se había puesto patas arriba sin su consentimiento.

-Kagome, tienes que decirme algo.

Tomó las manos de la meiko y está se sintió aprisionada por el agarre.

-He tenido varios sueños, donde el amo está involucrado ¿tú sabes de alguna extraña intervención de él conmigo?

Kagome comenzó a tropezar con las palabras, no acaba una frase para comenzar otra. Rin se dio por vencida con el interrogatorio. Pero, si ella se ponía nerviosa era debido a que algo estaba escondiendo. Soltó sus manos en manera molesta.

-Entiendo, nadie me dirá nada.-Murmuró molesta. Kagome tenía ganas de decirle la verdad ¡en verdad que sí! Pero no podía correr el riesgo, la verdad de una vida que Rin había olvidado era demasiado para una joven como ella.

-¿Dónde está él?-Preguntó sin siquiera mirarla

-¿Él?

Rin la miró con molestia.

-El amo, ¿dónde está?

Kagome se sintió prisionera ante la mirada de la muchacha, no era muy buena actriz en eso de mantener las mentiras, aunque tal vez si le decía la verdad… No pasaría nada.

-Él… Se ha ido.

Esto sorprendió en gran medida a la humana que olvidó su mueca de enojo.

-¿Ido? ¿A dónde?

Kagome se llevó un brazo tras la nuca, ya había dicho de más, ya no importaba si le decía todo el cuento completo.

-Rin, creo que no lo notaste pero, el amo estuvo últimamente con planes… Planes bélicos.

¿Guerra? ¿Cómo? La sociedad de youkais deprimidos ahora estaba en guerra, de acuerdo, eso la nueva realidad estaba yendo muy lejos.

-¿Guerra? Pero ¿¡Cómo!?

Las preguntas abordaban sus sienes, su mundo parecía caerse a pedazos, piezas faltaban en ese inmenso rompecabezas.

Un miedo invadió su ser ¿y si ya no volvía a verlo? Un nudo se formó en su garganta y ahogó las ganas de echarse a llorar, no era momento para eso. Ya no tenía sueño, miró la luna que se cubría de inmensas nubes, el cielo no estaba del todo limpio, muy pocas estrellas alumbraban el lugar.

-¿Por qué no encuentro la claridad en mi mente?-Se preguntó y entristeció la mirada.

Giró sobre sus talones y se internó de nuevo en su habitación.

-¿Rin?-Preguntó Kagome entrando tras ella, Rin no le respondió simplemente comenzó a desvestirse.

-¿Pero qué haces?-Preguntó alarmada.

-Iré a buscar al amo…

La quijada de la sacerdotisa cayó, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Buscar al gran Sesshomaru en su travesía hacia el campo de batalla?

-¿Estás loca o qué? ¡No permitiré que te vayas!-Kagome se interpuso en la puerta.

Rin parecía consumirla una necesidad urgente, su mente le decía que tenía que irse de inmediato sin perder tiempo y su corazón se mantenía callado.

-Sabes que no podrás detenerme, Kagome.

Aunque le doliera, era cierto. Incluso esto la sorprendió, Rin estaba tomando una posición que no recordaba, estar al lado de su señor ¿pero bajo qué circunstancias? Rin ya no era capaz de controlar su youki ¿cómo haría para llegar hasta el gran campo de batalla entre dos grandes pueblos?

-Es inútil Rin no pue—

Ante la negativa Rin detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró furiosa a la meiko.

-Escucha, no tengo nada en contra tuya, pero estoy harta de ese ambiente ¡Todos parecen estar depresivos! Incluso estoy segura de que tú me escondes algo…

Ante esto Kagome bajó la cabeza algo herida.

-Yo…

-No digas nada, deja que me vaya. Estoy segura de que el famoso Sesshomaru Lord de las tierras del Oeste, tiene las respuestas-Decía colocándose sus cuchillas tras la espalda, ya llevaba puesto su traje de batalla.

Kagome también las tenía, pero en la posición en la que estaba, Rin no la escucharía.

-Está bien, si así lo quieres. ¡Iré contigo!

Ante la afirmación la menor se sorprendió y se quedó mirándola cuando ya llevaba unos pasos fuera del cuarto.

-¿En verdad?

La muchacha mayor le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Jamás me perdonaría que te fueras tu sola. ¡Vamos!

Trotaron por los pasillos sin percatarse que una presencia había escuchado toda su conversación.

A penas habían bajado dos pisos cuando Kagome preguntó:

-¿Cómo llegaremos hasta él? No podemos volar…

-Nosotras no, pero yo sé de alguien que si.-Sonriente se aventuró al gran claro que se abría y corrió seguida de la sacerdotisa.

-Ah-Un debe estar por aquí.-Murmuró llegando a los establos.

Entraron silenciosamente, los demás demonios que eran utilizados de transporte dormían plácidamente sobre sus pajares, Kagome hizo un respingo ante tales monstruos. Rin casi de puntitas llegó hasta el cajón donde dormía Ah-Un, el dragón ya estaba despierto, como si las hubiese estado esperando.

-Hola pequeño, disculpa que te molestemos pero, necesitamos tu ayuda.-Decía entrando y tomando las correas para ponérselas en los hocicos, se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño baúl detrás de él, se le hizo raro pero hizo caso omiso.

-Vamos.-Dijo haciendo un ademán para que la siguieran. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del establo se congelaron ante una presencia.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Rin entrecerró los ojos, ¿qué mentira se le ocurriría ahora para salirse con la suya?

-Oyuki, nosotras.-Empezó Rin pero fue silenciada por la kitsune enseguida.

-Si crees que abandonaras el palacio tu sola esta demente, pequeña.-Le sonrió con malicia y se acercó a ambas, portaba un conjunto de una sola pieza, parecía un kimono pero a la altura de la cadera se abría en dos grandes holanes dejando sus piernas en libertad de movimiento, se había tomado sus cabellos en una coleta alta.

-O-Oyuki.-Tartamudeó Rin.

-Parece que olvidas que te conozco a la perfección. Además, estas paredes tienen orejas.

Río por lo bajo y el grupo de tres mujeres se unieron en una sola mirada, el objetivo; respuestas obtenidas por el Lord.

-¿No me detendrás?

-No puedo, está en tu destino buscar al amo por respuestas. Estas en todo tu derecho, pero si tu vida corre peligro… Estaré ahí para protegerte.

Oyuki la tomó en brazos, al instante Rin se sonrojó. No era muy propio de Oyuki eso, más bien ella no lo recordaba pero la kitsune siempre le había tenido un sentimiento maternal, ahora más que nunca.

Habiendo terminado el ritual de abrazos, Rin y Kagome montaron a Ah Un mientras Oyuki se elevaba por encima del pasto.

-Bien jóvenes suicidas, ¡a por el amo!

-¡Sí!-Gritaron pero

-¡SSSH!

-Ups, perdón.-Dijo Rin, avanzaron unos metros y el inmenso dragón se elevó por los aires.

-Seguiremos el rastro del amo, el gran ejército se ha adelantado hoy por la mañana, esperemos que podamos encontrarlos antes de que la batalla comience.-Les explicó Oyuki.

Rin jamás había estado en una guerra, un nerviosismo corría por sus manos y la sangre se le calentaba cuando pensaba en ello pero, Oyuki tenía razón, su destino le decía que tenía que seguir al demonio de ojos dorados. En su interior, tuvo la sensación de que las dos mujeres la estaban apoyando a que lo buscara, aún no estaba segura de que sería lo que encontraría, pero necesitaba respuestas ¡ya! Y sabía que solo el hombre de los ojos de otoño podría responderlas.

Su mirada se perdió en el inmenso cielo, mientras rompían en el aire sin saber que tal vez en sus vidas, algo terrible las estaba esperando…

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la demora, es sólo que me he agotado bastante con los escritos, espero puedan esperar un poco hasta que mis ideas se re acomoden, no se preocupen: en realidad ya tengo el final, cada detalle está en mi libreta mágica jaja pero necesito saber como plasmarlo debidamente. Solo quería dejarles unos adelantos y respuestas a unas cosas que han dejado en los reviews.<strong>

***Pronto me voy a deshacer de Kumone, tengan paciencia, me gusta explotar mi lado malvado con los antagonistas.**

***Aunque no me gusta matar a mis personajes, Ryuji es uno que está en duda.**

**_BastardTendencies:_ Sí, la canción del último capítulo es de Anastasia, olvidé poner la referencia. Soy estudiante universitaria de música, así que por eso es que pongo muchas canciones en este fic, mi inspiración viene de la música, cuando la escuchó imágenes de mis relatos vienen a mi y cuando llego a casa tengo material para escribir, gracias por tus comentarios.**

**_xinitaromantica19:_ Pues respecto a tu duda sobre la vida de Kagome... No debería decir esto pero bueno, en realidad Rin es la única que obtuvo longevidad por el hecho de haber sacado su youki, de hecho Irasue se lo explica, lamento decirlo pero si, Kagome envejece un poco más rápido, pero no te preocupes, la vida hay que gozarla y sabré como dejar en claro que Kagome vivirá lo que tenga que vivir. Gracias por comentar.**

**_xXxsailorFanxXx :_ Lo de la duda sobre el sexo del hijo de Sesshomaru quería mantenerlo en secreto, tu sabes, para no arruinar la sorpresa y sí concuerdo contigo, Sesshomaru se nota que tiene debilidad por las niñas de gran lindura e inocencia. Gracias por comentar.**

**_serena tsukino chiba_: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir este fic desde los primeros días de vida que tuvo, sé que lo dejé por un tiempo (un par de años nada más ñ_ñU) pero eres el claro ejemplo de no debo dejar que mis ideas se agoten, espero seguir recibiendo comentarios tuyos.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS ¡Saludos desde México!**


	34. Números macabros

**NÚMEROS**** MACABROS**

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

**Los personajes no son mios ni el universo, corresponde a la inmensa imaginación de Rumiko, es un material de fans para fans si lo ves en todo lugar diferente a este sin mención de autores (osea yo) ¡denuncia a quien lo haga! **

* * *

><p><em>Ni una simple sonrisa<br>ni un poco de luz en sus ojos profundos._

Sus garras delineaban la curva de su cintura y volvía a deleitarse con el aroma y la magia de su piel.

-Rin...

_Ni siquiera reflejo  
>de algún pensamiento que alegre su mundo<em>

Abrió sus ojos y miró a su señor, se abrazó a él y espero que hablara.

-Ya no podrás volver a estar con nadie más...-Acariciaba su cabello mientras le besaba las mejillas.

_Hay tristeza en sus ojos  
>hablando y callando y bailando conmigo.<em>

-Ya somos uno solo...

_Una pena lejana  
>que llega a mi alma y se hace cariño.<em>

Suspiró y una lágrima cristalina recorrió su rostro.

_El muchacho de los ojos tristes  
>vive solo y necesita amor.<em>

-Nunca te dejaré...-Sentenció ella y cerró sus ojos...

-Nunca...

_Como al aire necesita verme  
>como al sol lo necesito yo…<em>

-¿Qué te parecería una cita con mi papá?

_El muchacho de los ojos tristes  
>ha encontrado al fin una razón<em>.

La miraba como si quisiera concentrar toda su atención la humana.

-Papá…

_Para hacer que su mirada ría  
>con mis besos y mi gran amor.<em>

-¿Te agrada la vida del palacio?- Le preguntó y Rin tardó un poco en contestar. No sabía cómo controlar las palpitaciones en su cuerpo.

_No lo conozco  
>y ya quiero volver a encontrármelo a solas<em>

Su corazón corría desbocado por la fuerte mirada que tenía ante ella.

_Y en sus ojos de otoño  
>dormir poco a poco olvidando las horas.<em>

-Estás muy roja…

-¡Ah debe ser el calor!

-Estamos en Enero…

-Emmm…

_Yo pretendo saber  
>por qué extraña razón hoy sus ojos no ríen<em>.

Cayó en un hechizo. No se dieron cuenta pero al encuentro de sus ojos, sus rostros se acercaron un poco más. Rin sintió el golpeteo de su corazón.

_¿Qué es esta sensación?_

_Yo pretendo lograr  
>con ternura y amor ver sus ojos felices.<em>

La situación se volvió realmente comprometedora, la mano de Rin que descansaba sobre el barandal del pasillo fue aprisionada por la suavidad de la mano de Sesshomaru. No había vuelta atrás…

Cada vez la distancia se acortaba más y más…

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No Kagome, aún no… Pero estamos cerca de la frontera del Lord, así que eso significa que no es mucho lo que nos falta.

Rin había despertado al escuchar la voz de ambas mujeres, abrió sus ojos aturdida, había estado durmiendo por un tiempo, estaba recargada en la cabeza de Ah mientras se daba cuenta de que había estado cubierta por una manta.

-Parece que me he dormido de nuevo.-Murmuró aunque con la voz aún cansada.

-Sí, pero parecías tan cansada que no quise despertarte.-Le contestó Kagome.

El hermoso paisaje que ella había visto antes de sucumbir ante Morfeo fue el de los grandes bosques del amo, ahora solo había grandes cantidades de niebla rodeando el lugar, no se podía ver más allá de 10 metros, no sabía siquiera a cuanta distancia estaba del suelo, se asomó pero aun así no pudo corroborar.

-¿Dónde estamos Oyuki?

La kitsune aún mantenía el vuelo delante del dragón bicéfalo, arrugó la nariz.

-Estamos en las fronteras, es extraño que aún no nos hayamos topado con nadie.

Oyuki se detuvo en seco y el dragón tardó un poco más en detenerse de manera abrupta.

-¿Qué su?

-Ssh…

La zorra mágica hizo un ademán de que se mantuviera el silencio, Rin y Kagome miraron a su alrededor.

-No estamos solas, será mejor descender, podemos aprovechar la densa niebla.-Susurró Oyuki mientras tomaba las correas de Ah-Un. Tras unos segundos y mirando hacía ambos lados comenzó a bajar. Rin y Kagome se sostuvieron firmemente aunque su mente parecía querer jugarles una mala pasada.

En unos instantes el dragón tocó el suelo. Los ojos de Oyuki brillaron en un color sangre y casi como un suspiro exhaló aire por sus labios, como si se tratase de una fuerte ráfaga, ese simple soplido fue suficiente para disipar la neblina frente a ellas.

-Es un cañón…-Aclaró Kagome mientras se veían rodeadas de inmensas paredes de piedra.

-Huelo sal.-Dijo Rin intentando levantarse para ver más arriba.

-Sí, casi hemos llegado a la playa que divide el norte del oeste.

Oyuki caminó un poco y les hizo un ademán para que no la siguieran. Kagome alistó su arco y Rin sacó sus cuchillas.

Los segundos parecían eternos, la respiración parecía cobrar más volumen y los latidos retumbaban en los oídos. La kitsune avanzó, colocó su oreja en la pared de piedra. Casi como si fuese un túnel, escuchó ruidos del otro lado. Al parecer era una cordillera de piedra no muy gruesa y al parecer tampoco muy larga.

Se elevó en el aire y se acercó a las dos mujeres detrás de ella.

-Escuchen, más adelante el camino se divide en dos, estoy segura de que nos toparemos con alguien que no sé si será un enemigo o un aliado.

Ante esta declaración Rin tragó saliva ruidosamente

-Prepárense…

Avanzaron juntas empuñando sus armas y preparando los nervios de acero, esta vez los pasos se escuchaban más cerca, cobraban eco y los impulsos chocaban con el suelo y se perdían con el aire que corría.

Se escuchó como alguien desenvainaba una espada…

-¡AHORA!

Las tres mujeres se lanzaron al ataque.

O bueno, eso intentaron, apenas Rin y Kagome dieron un paso chocaron contra Oyuki que se había detenido en seco.

-¡AAAAHHH!

Tras una nube de polvo había siete personas regadas en el suelo una sobre otra. Ah-Un cuando se acercó solo soltó un bufido extrañado.

-¿¡Qué carajos les pasa!?

Kagome conocía esa voz.

-¿I-Inuyasha?

El peli plata abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Kagome!-Se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rin y Oyuki.

-¿Pero qué rayos pasa aquí?-Preguntó Sango mientras era ayudada por Miroku.

Todos se sacudieron sus ropas y se sorprendieron de la presencia de todos en ese lugar tan inhóspito.

-¡ABAJO!

La tierra sucumbió con el golpe del hanyou.

-¿¡Por qué rayos hiciste eso Kagome!?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a Inutenshi?-Regaño Kagome a su marido mientras le jalaba las orejas peludas.

-¡Déjame en paz mis orejas! El muchacho ya no es un niño…-Le respondía con el mismo tono de voz enojado.

-Madre no te molestes, yo quise venir por mi cuenta.

Fue una mala intervención los ojos de su madre brillaron de iracundia.

-Jovencito, creí que eras más consciente que tu padre pero ya veo que no. Tendremos una charla cuando regresemos.-Espetó la sacerdotisa

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí para empezar?-Preguntó Rin mientras se acomodaba sus ropas, notó que incluso Sango traía su hiraikotsu y traje de batalla.

-Lo que pasa que hace dos días una horda de demonios sobrevoló la aldea.-Relató Miroku y Kagome y Rin se preocuparon.

-Pero no pasó a mayores, solo sobrevolaron la comarca.-Añadió el monje.

-Así es, me encargué de hablar con uno de ellos (antes de destruirlo) nos dijo que una batalla se iba a librar pronto entre el norte y el oeste.-Explicó Inuyasha poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cómo? Incluso los demonios menores han venido.-Oyuki no salía de su asombro, no era muy común que cosas así sucedieran en un campo de batalla a menos que fueran carne de cañón, los demonios menores por lo regular eran fácilmente destruidos.

-Como sabíamos que en esto tendría que ver Sesshomaru no dudamos en además vinieran ustedes de chismosas.-Finalizó Inuyasha.

Rin frunció el ceño.

-Oiga joven Inuyasha, yo no vine de chismosa yo sólo…

-¿Viniste para buscar a Sesshomaru?-Se adelantó Miroku con una ceja arqueada. Sango le sonrió maliciosamente.

-Emm…

Rin se sonrojó y guardó silencio.

-Sí, viene por Sesshomaru.-Declararon todos al unísono.

-Oigan ¡ya basta! Yo no tengo nada con él, solo quiero respuestas.-Decía mientras el color rojo no desaparecía de su piel.

-Sí, claro.-Decían con sarcasmo.

Rin trató de tranquilizarse. Miró a su familia que no le quitaba la vista.

-Bueno, sí ustedes suponen que vine por él, es por qué saben algo.

Esta vez todos quisieron esconder la cabeza en la tierra, algunos se dieron media vuelta.

-Oyuki ¿no es por aquí el camino?-Preguntaba Miroku.

-¡Oh, sí, sí, es por aquí!-Respondía animadamente y con una risa nerviosa.

-¡No me cambien el tema!-Exclamó la jovencita.

Todos la miraban con un poco de desánimo, cayeron en una trampa de su propio juego.

-¿Desde cuándo las familias suelen guardarse secretos?-Preguntó con un poco de defraude en su voz.

-Escucha Rin, a veces la verdad conlleva un gran peso.-Le dijo Sango acercándose.

-Yo en verdad, siento que me enterare de algo que cambiará mi vida.-Susurró.

Una brisa fue lo único que se escuchó.

-Si quieren ayudarme en verdad.-Empezó.

-Al menos díganme si es cierto…-Miró a Sango.

-¿Es cierto que me caí de un árbol y perdí la memoria?

La verdad es que Rin aunque le dijeron que había tenido una ligera amnesia, jamás logró concebir el famoso día en que según su familia había caído de la rama de un árbol, varias veces se preguntó que si fuese cierto ¿por qué no tenía alguna cicatriz? A decir verdad una semana no es suficiente para que una herida que cause ese efecto sane tan rápido y en ella no había rastro alguno de algún golpe de gravedad.

Sango pasó su mirada a Kagome y tras unos segundos parecieron responderse por medio de la mente. La exterminadora negó con la cabeza.

-Entiendo… Y ¿Perdí una semana de memoria como ustedes me dijeron?

-Creo que esto no te ayuda—

-Por favor Kagome, respondan.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, la frustración corría por su rostro, no podían seguir mintiéndole, no de esa manera tan ruin y obvia, Inuyasha bufó.

-No podemos decirte todos los detalles pero…-La exterminadora tomó ambas manos de la muchacha y la invitó a sentarse en una roca cercana.

-No podemos seguir haciéndote daño de este modo.-Susurró con dolor en su semblante.

-Entonces díganme al menos el preámbulo de lo que estoy buscando, si encontrar al amo es mi deber para saber sobre mí misma, tan siquiera ayúdenme con unas cuantas pistas.-Suplicó, ya no aguantaba ese rompecabezas sin forma que se había estado formando hacía desde un tiempo.

Kagome se acercó.

-Escucha atentamente Rin, esto no será fácil de digerir…

La mencionada tensó su rostro e irguió su columna tomando una bocanada de aire. No dijo nada pero el silencio fue suficiente para dar permiso de que prosiguiera, Kagome sabía que estaba a punto de soltar una bomba sobre la muchacha, pero una bomba que ya no podían contener.

-Es cierto, tu… Jamás tuviste un accidente de árbol.

Los demás que escuchaban apretaron las mandíbulas esperando que no la muchacha no se rompiera en llanto o en la locura total, lo que estaban a punto de presenciar era demasiado para una humana común…

-La persona, a la que el amo vino a enfrentar: es la misma persona que te hizo perder la memoria.

El corazón de la joven latía con rapidez, es decir, que el gran demonio estaba creando una guerra por ella ¿en verdad sería por ella? La presencia de ese hombre en su vida estaba más marcada de lo que ella creía.

Kagome se levantó, aunque no fue mucho, creyó que era suficiente información para Rin, se separó de ella pero enseguida su mano fue aprisionada.

-Entonces, dime algo más…

-No me pidas más… No podrás soportarlo.-Musitó la meiko.

Era verdad, algo en su interior le decía que no tenía que preguntar más, era ese miedo que le estaba carcomiendo el alma, pero había una voz en su interior que la incitaba a seguir preguntando, la misma voz que la había hecho llegar hasta ese punto: un gran campo de batalla solo con el fin de encontrar al Lord, por qué él era la combinación para abrir el candado que le abría las puertas a una gran verdad que pedía a gritos ser descubierta por ella exclusivamente.

-Solo respóndeme una última cosa… ¿Cuánto tiempo de mí memoria…fue borrada?

Kagome hubiera deseado que le preguntaba sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo o que le cuestionara sobre los miles de libros que existían en su mundo, todo menos eso. La tensión en los músculos de Inuyasha se hizo grande, Miroku frunció el ceño e Inutenshi miraba el suelo sosteniendo con fuerza el mango de su guadaña.

-Rin yo…

-¿Cuánto?-Replicó.

La sacerdotisa miró a sus compañeros deseando que alguno de ellos le enviase una pista de hacerla desistir de su petición, pero ella misma había abierto la puerta a la curiosidad, y Rin no se daría por satisfecha hasta que no le contestaran eso. Rezó por qué lo que iba a salir de su boca no destruyera la fe de la muchacha, frunció la boca y tras unos instantes habló…

-…Alrededor de… veinte años.

El número no era un número muy superior, pero… Para Rin, lo era. Claves de más de la mitad de su vida había sido arrebatada, aniquilada, ultrajada de su ser. Su cuerpo se estremeció y enseguida se entumió. Sus ojos perdieron color.

-Rin, responde.-Kagome la tomó de los hombros e intentó moverla de su sitio.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo parecía explotar de rabia, el mundo había atentado contra ella y su vida.

No, no era la vida.

_El amo se va a enfrentar a la misma persona que te borró la memoria…_

¿Quién había osado hurtar sus memorias? Entrar a su mente y arrebatarle sus sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones que en veinte años pudo haber forjado. ¿Quién podría ser tan ruin?

Su vista se nubló. Inutenshi se ofreció a llevarla a cuestas.

-No se ha desmayado, se ha quedado dormida.-Dijo Oyuki mientras continuaban avanzando.

Kagome se preocupó.

-Su alma está intentando recuperar sus memorias ¿no es así?

Oyuki asintió:

-Sí… Es por eso que duerme tanto y tan profundamente. Es una buena señal.-Sonrió ante los demás.

-Eso quiere decir que sus memorias, no fueron borradas, sino selladas.-Sugirió Miroku, él podría ser un tipo pervertido, mujeriego y libidinoso pero sabio, muy sabio. Los años le habían dado las grandes experiencias que tal vez era demasiado prontas para su edad, pero había sabido tomar las grandes lecciones, bueno, tal vez la lección de no ser tan descarado con las mujeres no la había aprendido muy bien que digamos.

-Así es, una parte de ella la conduce entre los sueños para que así pueda recuperarlas.-Añadió la kitsune.

Aunque lo que había pasado hace unos momentos había sido para sobresaltarse, hubo una calma inexplicable entre todos, al parecer Rin no era una causa perdida. Ni ella ni sus recuerdos.

-¡Ah, se me durmieron las piernas!

Una vocecita chillona los hizo salir del silencio templado que se había generado, todos giraron sus cabezas después del gran susto. Detrás de ellos Ah Un miraba detrás de él como si buscara algo.

-Esa voz…-Dijo Oyuki con cierto desagrado.

Solo tuvo que alzar un poco la vista cuando del gran baúl que llevaba el dragón se asomó una larga cabellera color blanca.

-¡MITSUKI!

Gritó Kagome y Oyuki en reproche, la menor se dio cuenta de su ruidosa entrada y se encogió de hombros, ambas mujeres la veían con llamas en los ojos, parece que se había metido en un problema muy grande.

-Ups emmm… parece que me quedé dormida en este baúl ¿q-qué raro, no?-Decía nerviosa mientras se llevaba un brazo tras la nuca.

A parte de una mujer con amnesia y complejo de bella durmiente, tenían que cargar además con la hija del gran demonio que se había logrado colar ante la sorpresa de todos.

* * *

><p><strong><span>"El muchacho de los ojos tristes - Jeannette"<span> **

Es** la canción que utilicé al principio, escribía el capítulo mientras la escuchaba. **

**Lamento que no sea un capítulo muy largo, pero la gran revelación para Rin era algo que tenía que ser presentado de manera independiente a los hechos que vienen enseguida, sean pacientes, en estos instantes estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo. ****Probablemente no lo suba hasta mañana por la noche, debido a que tengo un compromiso familiar con motivo de Navidad, espero puedan comprender. **

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, que tengan excelentes fiestas Decembrinas, si beben no conduzcan. Dejen sus adorados comentarios.**

**¡Saludos desde México!**


	35. Acosadores

**ACOSADORES**

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

**Los personajes no son mios ni el universo, corresponde a la inmensa imaginación de Rumiko, es un material de fans para fans si lo ves en todo lugar diferente a este sin mención de autores (osea yo) ¡denuncia a quien lo haga! **

* * *

><p>-No debiste decírselo.-Dijo Inuyasha cuando notó el estado de shock de la joven que parecía no reaccionar ante los reclamos.<p>

-Sostenme esto Inutenshi.

-¿Qué harás papá?

-Le golpearé la cabeza hasta que olvide lo que Kagome le dijo.-Decía caminando hacía Rin.

-¡ABAJO!

Después de la revelación y la aparición de la princesa metiche: siguieron su camino a pie, Oyuki había dicho que debido a la cantidad de aroma humano en el aire podrían darse cuenta de su presencia así que decidieron continuar por su propio paso. Rin llevaba poco más de dos horas de haber despertado nuevamente, llevaba su cabeza baja y un semblante sombrío.

-Entonces le han dicho todo a Rin.-Susurró Mitsuki intentando romper con ese ambiente lúgubre.

-Dinos tú, estabas de chismosa en la parte de atrás.-La regaño Oyuki, la pequeña bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

La habían regañado fuertemente, aún se sentía realmente lastimada por el regaño que le tocó recibir de Rin.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre venir!?-Gritó Rin reprendiendo a la menor.

-Es que yo…

-No hay pero que valga ¡Esto es una guerra, no un patio de juegos Mitsuki!

Aunque la verdad la había golpeado fuertemente, cuando abrió sus ojos había imaginado ver todo menos el rostro de la pequeña ante ella, Mitsuki tal vez pensó que le daría gusto, pero en vez de eso Rin frunció fuertemente el ceño, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que decir algo.

Todos se habían apartado, una madre es la única que tiene derecho de reprender a sus hijos, aunque esto no lo recordase ella.

La frustración invadía su mente, una niña ¡UNA NIÑA SE HABÍA COLADO! Ya tenía suficiente con la revelación que había tenido como para tener que enfrentar el papel de niñera además, ni siquiera estaba segura si el papel de "nana" de la niña era cierto o no, pero sintió la obligación de hacerle ver que su proceder había sido el incorrecto.

Levantó la mano, creyó que la niña necesitaba un escarmiento. Mitsuki cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando una bofetada, pero nunca llegó. Rin respiró hondo y bajó su brazo, todos miraban la escena confundidos.

-No… No soy tu madre para hacerte eso, ni aun siéndolo lo haría.-Musitó mientras le daba la espalda a la niña.

Eso, había sido más doloroso que miles o millones de bofetadas, Mitsuki sintió un gran nudo en su estómago, tenía deseos de gritar que la golpease que lo hiciera cuantas veces fuera necesario, pero que no volviera a decir que no era su madre.

-Perdón.-Susurró.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apretó la mandíbula, Rin se alejó de ella para comenzar a avanzar. Inutenshi se acercó a su prima.

-Ven pequeña.-Le dijo y la cargó en brazos.

-Quiero a mi mamá de vuelta.-Susurró y el joven no supo que decirle. Solo acarició su cabello y la abrazó contra él fuertemente. Por lo bajo se escuchaban los sollozos de Mitsuki.

Todos sabían que eso había sido un golpe muy duro para una simple niña, pero ya no podía permitirse decirle más a Rin, eso tal vez la haría sentir peor.

**.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

Habían quedado en que no podrían regresarla, no sabían cómo estaba ya el camino que habían dejado atrás, si era cierto que demonios se sentían invocados hacia la gran guerra entonces sería muy fácil poner en riesgo la vida de Mitsuki si la escoltaban de regreso.

Aún permanecía con sus ojos hinchados por llorar, apretó fuerte la mano de su primo que la llevaba.

-Tranquila.-Susurró él.

Se regañó por haber tomado la decisión de ir cuando escuchó a Rin y a Kagome hablar desde su habitación. Creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero bueno, esa noche ella no pudo dormir, ninguno de sus papás estaba con ella, no estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola.

-En esos veinte años…

Se hizo una pausa ante la voz de Rin…

-¿Fui feliz?

La pregunta desconcertó a todos, no esperaban que hablase tan pronto, reanudaron la caminata y Kagome se puso a su lado, antes de contestar miró de soslayo de Mitsuki quien sonrió un poco.

-Mucho, te lo puedo asegurar.-Le contestó más animadamente. El ánimo mejoró en ella.

-¿Siempre he vivido con el amo Sesshomaru?

-Pues simplemente puedo decirte que tomaste la decisión de irte a vivir con él.

El tema de la relación amorosa era un tema bastante interesante para Kagome que era una experta en eso de espiar para ver cómo se daban las cosas en ambos, no se diga cuando seguían de cerca ella e Inuyasha el romance de Miroku y Sango cuando viajaban juntos.

-Algo me dice que fue pura ficción eso de la nana de Mitsuki ¿cierto?

Kagome asintió, Rin pareció animarse un poco más aunque se ruborizó un poco. Parece que algo en su mente había entrado… Algo referente a alguien. Negó con la cabeza y tosió un poco para recobrar la compostura, frunció el ceño.

-Si a los engaños dieran premios, hubiera varios ya ganado.-Dijo con un falso enojo, Kagome sonrió de medio lado y una chispa de malicia brincó en todos.

-Créeme que no te arrepentiste en lo más mínimo de tu decisión.-Dijo Miroku cuando enseguida su mujer le dio un codazo en el costado. De nuevo se ruborizó incluso cuando notó una sonrisa ladina de Inuyasha.

-Escuchen, no sé qué estén pensando pero yo le tengo un gran respeto al amo Sesshomaru, no confundan las cosas.-Decía con rapidez, primera clave de que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Rin, independientemente de todo lo demás, es más que evidente.-Añadió Oyuki.

-¿D-de qué hablas?-Tartamudeó a su amiga.

-¡Ay por Kami niña! ¿A quién crees que engañas? ¡Él es lo que tú más quieres!-Exclamó aunque le molestaba la opinión.

-¡ABAJO!

Sus piernas temblaban, no, eso no era. Rin no podía ir por ahí cortejando a demonios divorciados con hijas pequeñas, no, no.

-Ocultarlo tratas, aunque sea en vano, sigues siendo muy fácil de leer.-Dijo Sango.

-¡Es HERMOSO lo que sientes!-Decía Kagome con un brillo excepcional en su mirada.

-¡Oh no!-Negó Rin con ambas manos, aunque sus orejas parecían echar humo de lo nerviosa que se estaba poniendo esa situación. La estaban tratando de desviar por otra cosa que no era.

-No lo disimules ¡Hasta yo lo noté! Por eso te dije que le dieras una oportunidad.-Se adelantó Mitsuki. Rin se sintió atrapada en ese juego donde todos competían por ver quien lograba ponerla más roja que un tomate o que las mismas ropas de Inuyasha.

-Piensa bien en donde está tu corazón.-Añadió Inutenshi con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo? Incluso Inutenshi se unía al rudo juego.

-Anda admítelo.-La codeo Oyuki pero Rin negó rápidamente.

-¡No! No van a oír que lo diga ¡no, no!-Se adelantó al grupo, ahora era ella quien caminaba a la cabeza del grupo.

-Tu sueño es, no lo niegues. La otra vez que dormías en el jardín escuché que entre sueños dijiste su nombre.-Inquirió Kagome subiendo y bajando una de sus cejas.

-¡Eso jamás ocurrió! No hablaré de eso.-Se cruzó de brazos con las mejillas hinchadas.

Mientras caminaba imágenes del demonio venían y entraban por su mente, se sorprendió de las muchas veces en que se le quedaba mirando, recordaba verlo sentado en uno de los jardines tomando el sol de pie junto al estanque, cuando caminaba por los corredores. Incluso cuando era llevado por Mitsuki a uno de sus tantas locuras de niña, tenía muchas imágenes de él en su cabeza, hasta ahora lo había notado.

¿Era cierto eso? Incluso ella se había negado hablar de ese tema en su corazón, se negaba noche tras noche, el amo no podía ser alguien a quien ella le entregase su corazón, por qué… Por qué… Bueno, no sabía el por qué, más bien le daba miedo admitirlo.

Por qué no todo es maravilloso. Si había esperanza alguna de que en verdad ella le tuviera el afecto que se presumía, entonces había caído en una trampa.

El amo era un hombre realmente apuesto, eso lo sabía. Lo corroboraba cada que lo veía.

-Nosotras entendemos, Rin. Que lo quieres y lo extrañas.

-¿A qué viene ese c-comentario?-Se alarmó otra vez.

-No has dejado de suspirar desde que comenzamos esta charla.-Le contestó Miroku.

Se sintió presa del pánico ¿Tan obvia era?

-No, están equivocados ¡todos!

-¡No lo aceptaremos!-Exclamó Oyuki.

-Date cuenta que lo amas niña.-Refunfuñó Inuyasha.

Que el joven Inuyasha dijera eso era algo que tenía cierto peso en Rin, pero algo aún mantenía sus labios sellados, necesitaba descubrir más acerca de él como para poder sentir amor ¿no es así? No te enamoras de alguien de ese modo a menos de que lo conozca de anteriores tiempo ¿o no?

-Nosotras entendemos. Por eso tienes que entenderlo ¡muy enamorada estas!-Exclamaba Mitsuki, era una niña, así que no medía la fuerza de sus palabras sobre la pobre humana que se ponía de mil colores.

-Ya basta, no sigan. No van a oír que lo diga.-Espetó la muchacha que ya no hallaba como calmar toda esa horda de gente que estaba empeñada en ponerla en una situación muy embarazosa.

-¡ya ríndete! Enamorarse es uno de los placeres más grandes del mundo, yo lo hago todos los días.-Decía Miroku enseguida Sango le jaló las orejas.

-¿Lo ves? Todos los días me enamoró de la misma mujer.-Ante el comentario abrazó a su esposa que se ruborizó.

Ante la escena Rin sonrió, un calor invadió su cuerpo. A ella… También le gustaban los abrazos, ¿no? Su sonrisa se ensanchó recordando como Sesshomaru aprisionaba su mano la última noche que lo vio.

-Tu sonrisa es de amor.-Canturreaba Kagome.

-¡No insistan más! No es amor…-Su voz se apagaba en un susurró.

-¿Entonces qué es?-Sonriente preguntó Oyuki.

Rin tragó ruidosamente mientras ideaba como salirse de esa pregunta comprometedora.

-Quieras o no… Te atrapó el amor.-Decía Inutenshi que bailaba con su mamá alrededor de la apenada humana.

-¡Basta!-Detuvo Rin el paso y todos se estremecieron, tal vez el juego de molestar a la joven había llegado un poco lejos, aunque su chispa de malicia aún seguía dentro de cada uno y los mismos deseos de hacerla hervir de pena seguían presentes.

-¡No pidan más que diga esos disparates! No harán jamás que lo diga.-Dicho esto reanudó la caminata con la mirada de todos puesta en ella.

Sango le susurró a Kagome:

-Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor.

En eso las piedras a su alrededor comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Rin.

-¿Un terremoto?-Preguntó Kagome.

-No, es el ejército.-Declaró Oyuki. Mientras alzaba un poco el vuelo y se asomaba por encima de la gran muralla de piedra.

Ante sus ojos miles sino que cientos de miles avanzaban por las largas montañas que rodeaban una pequeña costa. Estaban lo suficientemente alejados pues solo podía ver pequeños puntitos que invadían todo el panorama en un color oscuro.

-Ha comenzado…

Descendió.

-Muy bien, Inutenshi, cuida de tu prima.-Sentenció Kagome y su hijo simplemente asintió.

Subieron por la gran muralla encima de Ah-Un. Aún sin avanzar miraron como otro gran ejército aparecía del sentido contrario.

-Es el ejército del norte.-Aclaró la kitsune.

Pero algo extraño se respiraba en ese lugar, los soldados pertenecientes al norte: solo se escuchaban los cascos de sus zapatos golpear la tierra, no proliferaban ni un grito, solo como avanzaban.

-Parecen zombis.-Dijo Kagome en voz baja.

-Esto no parece una batalla normal.-Susurró Oyuki.

De repente una gran masa de humo negro comenzó a brotar por encima del ejército del norte.

-¿Qué es eso?-Se dijo Miroku.

-Es veneno, un veneno muy poderoso además.-Respondió Inuyasha, su gran sentido del olfato se lo había dicho.

-Oyuki tú me había contado que Kumone venía del norte pero que fue desterrada ¿no es así?

La kitsune también estaba pensando en el mismo tema intentando sacar conclusiones.

-Así es. No entiendo de donde ha podido sacar semejante ejército ¿habrá usurpado de nuevo el trono?-Se preguntó mientras se estremecían por la concentración de veneno que emanaban.

-¡Miren!

El famoso humo de color negro comenzó a disiparse, notaron que en realidad los guerreros de ese ejército estaban aspirando los gases tóxicos.

-¿Pero qué hacen? Morirán…

-No Kagome, mira.

El ejército del norte se detuvo en seco y se escuchó una risa macabra. Rin se estremeció y temblaron sus manos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si Oyuki, estoy bien.-Aclaró enseguida intentando recobrar la compostura. Volvió su vista al campo de batalla.

Una figura salía de entre los soldados y monstruos. Una… Una mujer.

Algo hirvió dentro de su ser, un odio infinito hacia esa figura que le decía que tenía que aniquilarla cuanto antes.

-Es ella.-Apretó la tierra y esta pareció destruirse en sus manos.

Parecía que no la recordaba de nada y eso era lo más frustrante. ¡Ella era la causa de que no recordase nada! De que su mundo se haya vuelto turbulento y sin sentido. Por su culpa había perdido valiosas memorias que le decían cuál era el rumbo de su vida, esa horrible presencia, necesitaba ser eliminada.

Las rocas alrededor de ella comenzaron a estremecerse.

-Rin, contrólate.-Masculló Oyuki tomándola de los hombros, pero aun así no lograba hacer que quitara la vista de Kumone.

-Su youki, está despertando…-Pensó Kagome recordando hacía muchos años, cuando Sesshomaru le había exigido su presencia en el palacio, la primera vez que Rin había sacado su youki.

_En eso del cuerpo de Rin salió una pequeña carga de energía color azul que comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, Kagome no podía ignorar aquél dolor que le estaba provocando el estar cerca de ahí._

_-Es... c-como si fuera... e-electricidad...-Musitó con un poco de esfuerzo al no poder separarse de aquél lugar. (Capítulo 11: Electricidad)_

Frunció el ceño, no estaba segura de sí pasaría lo mismo que esa vez, pero rezaba por qué no ocurriera de nuevo.

Los ojos de Rin titilaban en un mar de odio. Inuyasha se plantó frente a ella.

-Escucha niña, esa mujer ha sido la razón de tus confusiones, pero si tanto quieres destruirla tendrás que esperar así que guarda la compostura.-La regaño y enseguida Rin pareció volver a sus cabales, la tierra dejó de temblar alrededor. Guardó silencio.

-Tenemos que esperar a ver al amo.-Declaró Oyuki.

No lo podían ubicar en ningún lugar ¿acaso dejaría que su ejército se destrozara por mero capricho de él? No, ese no era el proceder normal del Daiyoukai así que aguardaron.

-Síganme, nos acercaremos un poco.-Susurró la kitsune, voló grácilmente cuesta abajo mientras el dragón que llevaba a los demás la seguía de cerca.

Se escabulleron por entre las rocas y se acercaron hasta donde la costa se los permitió. Divisaron una pequeña cueva más adelante, sería el escondite perfecto para no ser detectados tan fácilmente, escondieron a Ah-Un y con sigilo se situaron tras las rocas para ver el lugar.

-¿Ese es el gran ejército de Sesshomaru?-Preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido, alzaba la mirada y seguían llegando demonios a sus filas.

-El amo hará lo que sea por defender sus tierras y además… Por cobrar venganza de lo que le arrebataron.-Esto último lo dijo casi en un murmullo.

Rin escuchó a la perfección pero se daba cuenta de que no era el momento para preguntar, ya habría tiempo de sobra para las respuestas ¿para eso había ido, que no? Regresó su mirada a las filas.

-No veo al general Sonha ¿no debería ser él quien dirigiese a su ejército?-Buscaba con la mirada a su amigo dragón, ante esto los demás se miraron unos a otros pensando que responder o simplemente callar, no pudieron hacer lo segundo pues Rin notó la sospecha de todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Algo le ha pasado a Ryuji?-Se preocupó y su rostro lo denotó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-Es Sesshomaru.

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia donde señaló Kagome. De entre las grandes bestias y armas que cubrían el panorama del ejército del Oeste salió el poderoso youkai de entre sus filas, caminaba a paso sereno como si danzara en el aire. Un calor corrió por la espina dorsal de Rin, ¡no, no era momento para verlo de esa manera! Se regañó mentalmente e intentó concentrarse.

La mujer de cabellos blancos lo miraba sonriente como si presintiera que la victoria estaba en su bolsillo.

-Qué bueno que has asistido a tu propio funeral, Lord.-Le dijo con arrogancia y una sonrisa que dejaba ver dos colmillos.

-Tus tierras serán mías…

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

-Deja de decir estupideces…

Las olas que rompían con las escolleras se estremecieron y el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué pasa?-Decía Rin mirando asustada hacía todos lados.

El cielo parecía querer oscurecerse como si el mismo sol supiera que algo terrible estaba a punto de pasar.

Un gruñido se escuchó y un aura de color rojo comenzó a propagarse por todo el cuerpo del Lord.

-Ho… Debes estar muy molesto como para que muestres tu verdadera forma.-Decía Kumone acariciando su rostro pero sin ninguna pizca de miedo en su persona.

El rostro de Sesshomaru se deformó completamente, un rayo color rosa cruzó los cielos en distintas direcciones hasta que una gran masa chocó contra el suelo.

-¡Cuidado!-Tuvieron que cubrirse por el gran impulso de energía. Un rugido bestial se escuchó y cuando volvieron a levantarse para ver que estaba ocurriendo, un destello color plata había tomado presencia en medio del lugar.

Un gigantesco perro color blanco se erguía poderoso y aullaba con potencia en su hocico.

-¿E-ese es el amo?

No podía creer que aquella bestia de gran tamaño era el hermoso poseedor de los ojos dorados, ojos dorados que habían sido sustituidos por dos gran orbes rojas.

-Por Kami…-Susurró impresionada.

Al segundo siguiente, todos tuvieron que cubrirse sus orejas, pues un ladrido rompió el aire como si fuese un trueno, el llamado a la batalla había sido dado. Los soldados tomaron sus armas y gritando victoria en el aire corrieron al encuentro del otro ejército.

La guerra por fin se llevaría acabo.

* * *

><p><strong>No podía quedarme con las ganas de subirles el siguiente capitulo, creo que estos son muy cortos debido a que quiero poner un pequeño descanso antes de la batalla, pero ora si ¡ya viene lo bueno!<strong>

***Sesshomaru se dará cuenta de la presencia de Rin y Mitsuki. Sobre todo su odioso hermano y familia.**

***Por fin se decidirá si Ryuji sobrevive de esta historia o no.**

***¿Rin recuperara su memoria? O ¿estará dispuesta a volver a enamorarse de Sesshomaru empezando desde cero?**

***¿Mitsuki sabrá lo que significa "Quédate aquí hasta que todo acabe" o irá de metiche a ver a los adultos?**

**Por cierto a la pregunta que me había dejado CruxMarie (Gracias por los comentarios, me gustan que dejen opiniones largas ;) ) en los comentarios, he aquí mi respuesta de la edad del grupo de Inuyasha:**

**Rin: tiene 30 años (aunque con pinta de 20).**

**Inutenshi: tiene 17 años.**

**Mitsuki: tiene 10 años.**

**Kagome tiene: 39 años.**

**Miroku: tiene 41 años.**

**Sango: tiene 40 años.**


	36. Tormenta en la costa

**TORMENTA EN LA COSTA.**

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

**Los personajes no son mios ni el universo, corresponde a la inmensa imaginación de Rumiko, es un material de fans para fans si lo ves en todo lugar diferente a este sin mención de autores (osea yo) ¡denuncia a quien lo haga! **

* * *

><p>Golpes secos y gruñidos bestiales corrían por el aire hasta los oídos de los espectadores misteriosos, observaban impresionados la cantidad de bestias reunidas, buscando destruirse las unas con las otras. En sus ojos la llama era evidente, la sangre les hervía y pedían como requisito la vida que esa guerra requería. El suelo comenzó a teñirse de un rojo carmín y cuerpos que yacían ante el paso de los guerreros.<p>

-Esto es horrible.-Musitó Rin horrorizada.

Permanecían tras aquellas rocas evitando ser vistos por los grandes demonios, se percataron de algo.

-Miren, esa parte del ejército no se movió ni un centímetro.-Dijo Miroku y todos giraron su cabeza, sobre la colina una masa de guerreros permanecía de pie mirando la lucha encarnizada sin la menor pizca de participar en ella.

-Están siendo controlados.-Dijo Oyuki.

El silencio reinaba entre esas filas de demonios petrificados, solo miraban con una mirada perdida el lugar, como si estuvieran aturdidos.

-¡Ataquen al Lord!-Se escuchó el rugir de la mujer arácnido.

Cientos de soldados reaccionaron ante la orden y con la misma marcialidad de antes se dirigieron al gran can blanco. Parecía una tarea inútil, el enorme animal agarraba 50 hombres entre sus fauces y arrojaba 20 con las patas, ¿de qué se trataba eso?

Pero la masa de demonios parecía multiplicarse sin importar cuantas partes de cuerpo volasen por todos lados, como si fueran hormigas, no, mejor dicho, como si fueras unas espantosas arañas comenzaron a subir por el cuerpo del animal demoniaco. Su blanquecino pelaje se fue cubriendo poco a poco de puntos negros que lo invadieron hasta que se iba perdiendo en el mar de demonios. Rin se angustió de sobremanera y su corazón desbocado le decía que tenía que hacer algo, ella no dudaba de la gran fuerza del demonio pero en su cabeza brotaba la duda ¿Y si esta vez no salía con vida? ¿Y si esas cosas en verdad le hacían daño? No podía permitirlo. Todo el grupo apretó los dientes, ¿en verdad sería el fin del gran demonio? ¡NO! Pero los orbes rojos fueron cubiertos por la misma cantidad de demonios. Incluso Inuyasha tragó una bocanada de aire.

-¡Cuidado!-Un grito salió de sus labios y Rin se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el campo de batalla, la misma chispa brincó en todos e igualmente se levantaron pronto en armas y corrieron a socorrer al gran demonio.

_No, no puedes irte y dejarme este hueco en el corazón._

Pensaba la joven mientras desenvainaba sus cuchillas tras su espalda.

El hiraikotsu arrasó con decenas de demonios, pergaminos santificados desaparecieron a los mudos guerreros mientras se veía el camino destruido que el viento cortante que Tessaiga había dejado.

Mientras tanto Oyuki en su forma de zorro gigante llevaba a cuestas a la sacerdotisa y ambas seguían de cerca a Rin, varias flechas derritieron la existencia de los manipulados demonios.

Kagome en su interior se sentía un poco culpable, esos demonios probablemente ni siquiera tenían deseos de pelear, sus cuerpos perecían mientras sus mentes gritaban y suplicaban con libertad. Probablemente…

Un gas color púrpura se extendió hacia Rin y esta agradeció llevar puesta su máscara. Pero ante la imposibilidad de ver claramente no previó que un demonio cerdo estaba a poco metros dispuesto a partirla en dos con su gigantesca hacha.

A pesar de eso la humana jamás se percató, detrás de ella se escuchó como alguien cortaba algo y enseguida un brazo la sacó de la nube de gas venenoso.

-Su alteza ¿qué está haciendo aquí?-Preguntó un soldado con la voz agitada.

Rin no alcanzó a responder pues ante ellos un pequeño grupo llegó Oyuki con Kagome seguidas de cerca por una pequeña cuadrilla de soldados.

-¡La Lady del Oeste está aquí!

Descartó su pregunta del porqué la llamaban con esos honores.

-Vengo a ayudar al Lord.

Ante esta afirmación los soldados la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Ya ha recuperado la memoria?-Preguntó uno de ellos.

-¿Eh?

Entonces, todo el pueblo lo sabía también. En ese instante se sintió la atracción principal que aquél circo había armado, todos sabían sobre su propia situación menos ella. Apretó los puños frustrada.

-¡Este no es momento de molestarse, Rin!-Le gritó Kagome. La joven la miró con un poco de repulsión.

-¿Acaso no has venido por respuestas?

La pregunta la hizo volver en sí y asintió débilmente.

-Si su alteza está aquí, haremos lo que sea para defenderla.-Dijeron al unísono los guerreros.

-¡Bien!-Exclamó Kagome y le dedicó una breve sonrisa a su amiga.

-Vamos, el Lord necesita nuestra ayuda…

Dicho esto, el grupo que se había incrementado comenzó a correr al encuentro del can blanco.

-Un momento, ¿dónde está?

La gran mancha negra había eliminado la presencia del yako.

-¿Cómo carajos pierdes a un perro de 50 metros?-Decían girando su vista hacia todos lados.

-¡Ha sido derribado!-Inuyasha y compañía alcanzó al grupo.

-¿¡Qué!?-Rin se alteró y regresó su vista con la esperanza de que no fuese cierto.

-Lo están sometiendo, hay que correr…-Su medio hermano tomó a Tessaiga con la ira en sus ojos.

Reanudaron la carrera mientras destruían y los cuerpos caían manchando el panorama. Rin jamás fue alguien que estuviera a favor de la violencia, después de lo que aconteció de infante, la guerra, la fuerza bruta y la sangre era algo que ciertamente le provocaban pesadillas por la noche. Sin embargo, algo habitaba en su interior, su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba "¡Lucha!, Por qué si tú no lo haces, nadie más lo hará. ¡Lucha! Porqué esta es tu pelea"

Su instinto le marcaba el camino, su mente recriminaba la falta de respuestas mientras sus piernas se calentaban por tanto correr y su cabello recogido en una coleta volaba al aire con rudeza ante sus movimientos de ataque. Sus poros parecían irradiar energía pura.

Llegaron hasta donde una gran masa sobresalía.

-¡Ahí está!

Pero antes de siquiera poder acercarse una explosión se efectuó. Tuvieron que detener su rumbo y cubrirse de los cuerpos (algunos descuartizados) que comenzaban a volar y caer en un golpe seco. Una nube de polvo se levantó e intentaron estabilizarse.

No fue mucho tiempo, nuevos enemigos llegaron a su encuentro y de nuevo el filo de las cuchillas de Rin rompía ardua el aire.

Al derribar al último monstruo que tenía cerca, la joven se estremeció cuando una brisa de aire acarició su mejilla y una voz resonó en sus oídos.

-¿Se puede saber a qué rayos has venido?

Hablar en medio de una batalla de ese tipo no era algo muy recomendable, pero Sesshomaru era un tipo diferente.

-¡Vengo por respuestas!

Ante de poder continuar, soldados aprisionaron su camino, Rin se movía ágilmente por entre los salvajes ataques y con una simple vaivén de la hoja de sus cuchillas esos seres repulsivos sucumbían ante su mirada.

-¿¡Y no podías esperar hasta que regresara!?-Le recriminó el demonio mientras se ocupaba de dos enemigos.

-¡No! ¿Qué tal que morías?

En su voz había un toque de preocupación, Sesshomaru no se inmutó.

-Tonterías, yo no puedo morir ante basuras como estas.-La respuesta, aunque no fue de un modo muy gentil que digamos, tranquilizó el inquieto espíritu de la joven, necesitaba escuchar eso de los labios propios del Lord.

Aunque tal vez fue muy pronto para descansar. Un demonio arrojó una pequeña bomba que terminó en medio de los pies de la humana. Apenas hizo un chillido y sin poder hacer algo, antes de que la explosión se llevara a cabo, un brazo rodeó su cintura y la alejó del lugar. Fueron solo unos pocos segundos, pero el ver de nuevo esos ojos ambarinos de cerca fue un consuelo que apaciguo su corazón.

Aún en el aire, Sesshomaru se dirigió a un pequeño conjunto de rocas frente a una cueva.

-¿Qué haces? Tenemos que regresar, la batalla aún no termina.-Replicó ella soltándose de él.

-Tú no tienes lugar en esta batalla.-Le respondió frívolo, y ante la muestra de cinismo Rin frunció el ceño.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Por culpa de esa mujer perdí 20 años de mi vida!-Exclamó con enojo. Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos sorprendidos ¿acaso su mujer, había recuperado la memoria?

-Rin…

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir su nombre de esa manera tan delicada, ni siquiera se inmutaba del entorno que los envolvía.

-Acaso… ¿Has logrado recordar todo?

La pregunta esta vez pareció desconcertar a la muchacha, se sumieron en un combate de miradas intentando descifrar lo que cada uno guardaba en un interior, aunque en el peor momento.

Un brazo del amo arrojó lejos a Rin quien cayó dentro de la cueva, Sesshomaru volvió a enfrentarse contra el enemigo. En eso escuchó el golpe del acero y notó que un gran demonio de corpulencia arremetía contra ella sin éxito de derrumbarla. Ante notoria situación optó por destruir el umbral de la cueva.

-Tch…

Sesshomaru corrió dentro y tomó a Rin en brazos.

-Cierra los ojos…

Ella obedeció y notó como las piedras comenzaban a caer encima de ambos, Sesshomaru se aseguró de que ninguna tocara a la humana, hundió su cabeza en el cuello del hombre y deseo que todo acabase pronto. El crujir de las inmensas rocas cesó.

-¿Ya acabó?-Preguntó.

Se horrorizó ante la imagen, sí efectivamente, el pequeño derrumbe no fue suficiente para hacer sucumbir la totalidad de la cueva, pero si lo suficiente como para tapar completamente la única entrada.

Atrapados… Atrapados mientras sabía que afuera su familia seguía luchando y una mujer deseosa de venganza que recurriría a las últimas opciones con tal de destruir todo a su paso. No era un buen panorama para Rin, definitivamente no lo era.

-¿Estas bien?

La voz de Sesshomaru la sacó de sus pensamientos y se incomodó un poco por la proximidad de sus cuerpos, aún continuaba sujetada de él.

-¡Sí, gracias por ayudarme!

No necesitaba dar las gracias. El aroma de su mujer lo comenzaba a aturdir, las noches en serenas y los sueños profundos habían acabado desde que ella había perdido su consciencia. Se separó. No era momento para eso, él lo sabía, pero a su mente acudieron las preguntas que desde hacía un poco tiempo se estaba formulando, recuperar a su mujer era una de sus prioridades aunque no supiera el cómo hacerlo.

Sesshomaru podía ser considerado, fiel y hasta romántico, pero solo lo fue hasta el momento en que ambos coincidieron en sus sentimientos. Sesshomaru no era un conquistador a menos de que habláramos de tierras y reinos.

-¿A qué has venido?-Intentó cambiar el tema para no seguir martirizándose.

-Por respuestas. Ya se lo dije.

Rin sintió un alivio de que solo estuviesen ellos dos.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

Ahora su baúl de las verdades y respuestas estaba frente a ella, pero justo en ese momento su mente se puso en blanco ¿qué se supone que le preguntaría? No era una plática normal.

-Ammm bueno yo… Quería saber el porqué de mi estadía en su palacio Lord, ¿desde cuándo lo conozco? ¿En qué momento decidí unirme a sus tierras?...

Entonces recordó los títulos con los que la habían llamado: Alteza.

Rin ser mordió el labio mientras veía como el demonio le daba la espalda aguardando a que continuara hablando:

-¿Qué ha pasado conmigo, en los últimos 20 años?

La pregunta hizo sentir un escozor en el corazón del gran Lord.

-Algo me dice que en todo eso, usted ha estado involucrado.-Aclaró y Sesshomaru apenas y giró un poco su cabeza para verla.

La edad podía no verse reflejada en el cuerpo del Daiyoukai, pero sus experiencias pasadas le causaron el temor de que podría lastimar a aquella joven.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres saberlo?

Rin apretó los músculos.

-Sí, no puedo continuar mi camino porqué siento que he perdido el sendero, quiero saber… ¡Quiero saberlo todo!

Sesshomaru se giró para verla de frente, sin quitarle la vista de encima caminó hacia ella. Al detenerse, acarició el rostro femenino con su mano, deseaba tanto decirle la verdad, pero las llagas en su interior le decían que era un mal momento para hacerle revelaciones, estaban atrapados en una cueva mientras su gente peleaba la batalla que estaba destinada para él.

-No importa cual lúgubre se torne el camino, Rin. Siempre que tengas la determinación, volverás a él.

La respuesta desánimo a la joven.

-No es necesario que te lo diga en estos instantes. Con el tiempo lo sabrás todo, tienes tiempo de sobra para analizar tu propio corazón.

Sus palabras llenas de calidez llenaron el espíritu inquieto de ella. La mano que aún mantenía Sesshomaru en su rostro la tomó con delicadeza deseando que no se separara de ella. Algo le decía que él era su consuelo, quien tenía las respuestas a todo y ahora: él se negaba a dárselas.

Se miraron, y en sus ojos volvieron a encontrar esa sensación que aquella noche ante la luna tuvieron.

_No importa cual lúgubre se torne el camino, siempre regresaras a mí._

Entrecerraron sus ojos y aunque la oscuridad era vasta en ese lugar, la distancia de sus bocas disminuyó, un aliento embriagador la invitaba a probar aquellos delgados labios, como si dentro de ellos encontrara el tesoro que tanto había anhelado.

Pero, ese momento no sería el elegido para saberlo…

Enseguida las rocas cerca de ellos se desmoronaron.

La luz invadió el lugar.

-¡Rin!-Escucharon.

-¡Oyuki, aquí estamos!-Corrió para encontrarse con su familia de nuevo y varios soldados aunque no fue una vista muy agradable.

Todos parecían exhaustos y varios llevaban unas cuantas heridas en sus cuerpos, no de gravedad.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó asustada tomando en sus manos el rostro demacrado de la kitsune, pero ella no le quiso responder.

-MyLord… Es él…-Murmuró un soldado que era ayudado por otro.

Sesshomaru arrugó la nariz y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo que se había tornado gris mientras a momentos varios rayos iluminaban el lugar. Rin se encargó de escoltar a todos dentro de la cueva que había sido nuevamente abierta.

-Descansen un poco.

Miroku abrazaba a Sango mientras Inuyasha limpiaba el sudor de la frente de Kagome, en el suelo sentada permanecía Oyuki, quien en un brusco agarre tomó el brazo de Rin.

-No, pequeña. No vayas.-Susurró lastimosamente y ella no entendió el porqué de su petición.

De entre las densas nubes negras descendió una persona. Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de Rin quien casi por inercia giró su cabeza.

Guardó un grito en su garganta mientras se llevaba la mano a su boca, sus ojos abiertos al máximo no daban crédito a lo que veían.

-Es… El general Sonha.-Sentenció un soldado.

La imagen del gran hombre que aleteaba un poco sus grandes alas escamosas fue algo que marcó en la mente de la humana, no podía creerlo. Quien había lastimado a su familia y había dejado al ejército en tal mal estado, estaba frente a ella. Desenvainando un arma y con unas extrañas cosas en sus ojos.

-Ryuji…-Murmuró.

De nuevo esa risa se escuchó en el lugar y varios de los sobrevivientes al combate se estremecieron. Kumone apareció a un lado del general.

-Veo que tenemos una invitada.-Siseó mirando a Rin.

-¿Acaso has venido a recobrar tu memoria, mascota?

Esa manera de llamarla amargó su mente, ¿quién era esa mujer? Y ¿por qué le tenía tanto rencor? Rin no era alguien que despertase semejantes pasiones tan desastrosas ni tampoco era una mujer rencorosa o de malos sentimientos, pero no podía ignorar la horrorosa sensación que albergaba su interior.

La imagen de su amigo a su derecha la hizo perder el poco hilo de cordura que estaba guardando.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho a Ryuji!?-Gritó e Inuyasha intentó detenerla.

-¡Vaya! Lord ¿acostumbra pedirle ayuda a su medio hermano?-Inquirió cínica.

-¿Hermano?-Rin miró a su amigo perruno y después al gran señor.

_Es cierto… Tienen; el mismo tono de cabello, Sesshomaru no tiene orejas pero, Mitsuki sí, iguales a las de Inuyasha, además de… El color de sus ojos. _

El brillo era más cálido proveniente de Inuyasha, pero el mismo tono ámbar nadaba en sus pupilas, ¿eran en verdad familia?

-¡Oh, veo que aún no le han dicho nada!-Exclamó arrogante.

La situación la estaba exasperando en gran medida, la nueva revelación del parentesco de su señor con Inuyasha aún la tenía haciendo cavilaciones en su cabeza pero sería algo que tendría que poner en segundo término.

Notó como Kumone se abrazaba de Ryuji con una sonrisa malvada. Su gran amigo estaba siendo el títere principal de ese horrible bicho. Su rostro denotó el asco que le provocaba eso.

-¡Regrésame a Ryuji!-Amenazó con su voz.

Kumone le sonrió de medio lado.

-Querida, el adulterio en el matrimonio está prohibido.-Decía con una falsa voz inocente.

-¿Qué?

Rin no entendía a qué se refería.

-¡Deja de lado tus zorrerías y regrésamelo!-Esa palabra la hizo perder su semblante de arrogancia para ser sustituido por uno de molestia.

-¿Zorra me llamaste?-Masculló mientras sus ojos titilaban. Aún en su mente estaba marcada la escena en qué el gran amo del Oeste la había abofeteado y la había llamado prostituta por haberse hecho aparecer desnuda en su alcoba. La simple imagen la hacía hervir de coraje.

-Me las pagaras, estúpida mascota…-Apretó los dientes.

-¡Ven por tu amigo si lo quieres!

Su único brazo se transformó en una pata gigante de araña que se estiró de manera sobrenatural y perforó el suelo duro. La tierra tembló bajo sus pies y esta vez unas patas de araña más pequeñas salieron del suelo y sujetaron a Rin de las piernas.

-¡Quítamelo, si puedes!-Añadió de nuevo con esa arrogancia.

Sesshomaru y varios intentaron sujetarla, pero Rin fue llevada por el agarre varios metros hasta quedar debajo de donde levitaban ambos enemigos. En eso el hombre dragón comenzó a descender hasta llegar a tan solo unos metros de Rin.

-La matará si no hacemos algo…-Susurró Kagome.

Los que pudieron ponerse en pie nuevamente dieron un gran salto dispuestos a recuperar a la humana que aún mantenía la intención de enfrentar al hombre dragón aún con su creciente desventaja.

-¡No, no se los permitiré!-Gritó Kumone.

Una esfera de energía brotó de su mano lánguida y la arrojó cubriendo a su títere y a la chica.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?-Exclamaron Miroku y Sango.

En realidad, no fue un ataque. La energía se concentró alrededor de ellos, Rin que había cubierto sus ojos se topó con una capa de energía verde que la rodeaba por varios metros a la redonda.

-Esta es una pelea entre el hombre dragón y su queridísima amiga.-Decía Kumone mientras sonreía.

Ahora ambos tendrían que enfrentarse. Rin apretó las mandíbulas mientras veía a su amigo frente a ella, no podía verle a los ojos pues estos habían sido cubiertos por hilo tras hilo de araña. Tal vez esa era la fuente de poder de su manipulación.

-¡Ryuji, despierta por favor!-Exclamó, pero él, no se inmutó.

Kumone volvió a reír.

-¡No seas tonta niña, él está bajo mi mando, no hay manera de que lo hagas volver en sí!

Rin palideció ante la revelación.

-Para este momento, mis telarañas ya han carcomido su alma, no es más que un cuerpo fiel a mis órdenes. Es inútil.

-No.-Susurró Rin asustada mientras el cuerpo de su amigo yacía de pie esperando órdenes.

-Querido general, acaba con ella.

Apenas terminó la frase, el gran hombre se abalanzó rápidamente sobre ella… Su amigo, ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Agárrense, por qué se decidirá sobre la vida del hombre dragón y de la decisión de Rin. Ella aún muy sentida que nadie le haya querido revelar la verdad, aunque fueron 20 años, Rin cree que es necesario que ella sepa la verdad, claro que desconoce la magnitud que ese deseo conlleva. Se enfrentará a su amigo, ¿podrá vencerlo?. ¿Ryuji podrá volver a ser quien era? o es verdad que Kumone hizo desaparecer todo rastro del muchacho agradable que Rin conoció alguna vez.<strong>

**Esperen el siguiente capítulo pues todas estas preguntas se resolverán en las siguientes letras que publique. Espero pueda ser un capítulo de su agrado, trabajaré duramente con él, no se desesperen la espera valdrá la pena.**

**Dejen comentarios :)**

**¡Saludos desde México!**


	37. Lágrimas

**LÁGRIMAS**

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

**Los personajes no son mios ni el universo, corresponde a la inmensa imaginación de Rumiko, es un material de fans para fans si lo ves en todo lugar diferente a este sin mención de autores (osea yo) ¡denuncia a quien lo haga! **

* * *

><p>La escena parecía fatal ante los ojos del ejército entero.<p>

-¡Muy bien muchachos! Prometo que en cuanto esta guerra termine les invitaré una ronda de cerveza a todos.-Exclama Ryuji y todos sus soldados sonrientes gritaban alzando los gritos de júbilo.

La sonrisa del joven guerrero dragón había llevado a la victoria a millares de demonios, honrado con cada enemigo vencido y adorado por las familias al verlo regresar con sus soldados que eran padres de familia.

Ryuji podía ser a veces un holgazán, ridículo e infantil muchacho, la edad aunque era tan grande como la de Sesshomaru, marcaba una gran diferencia, nadie pensaría que Ryuji oscilaba por los mismos rumbos de destrucción y muerte pues siempre regresaba dedicando una cálida sonrisa.

Hasta que un día se topó con la joven de ojos brillantes:

-Por favor, no me digas princesa.-Decía una joven Rin con un rubor en su semblante. Había sido cautivado por esa bella flor.

Incluso ahora que había dedicado su corazón a otra mujer y había tenido un hijo, aún guardaba una extrema admiración por la joven, no cualquiera se siente bendecido por la presencia de una persona. Rin había logrado tocar una fibra sensible que las batallas se habían encargado de esconder tras las escamas del dragón.

Él lo sabía, pero esa voz se había perdido tras la lúgubre oscuridad que además cubría sus ojos. Sus brazos y piernas se entumieron cuando sintió esa presión en su frente, todo se había nublado y su consciencia fue suprimida. Dentro de él su confusión lo hundía y su cuerpo no respondía.

-Por favor, Ryuji, reacciona.-Suplicaba Rin que había detenido su ataque con sus cuchillas. Pero el simplemente no le respondía.

-Yo sé que no serías capaz de hacer esto, somos amigos ¿recuerdas?

Él de un salto se separó de la mujer enlistándose para otro ataque. El pensar en lastimar a su amigo era algo que su mente no concebía, pero… Su vida estaba en riesgo.

Miró hacía arriba, la mujer araña veía interesada la pelea, como si se tratase de un juego a su merced sonreía y analizaba los movimientos.

-Vamos, mascota, diviérteme.

Tenía ganas de arrancarle la lengua para que así ya no hablara, le había colmado más que la paciencia.

De nuevo el cuerpo del dragón rompió el aire y esta vez Rin solo alcanzó a esquivarlo de último momento, él se quedó en la misma posición hincado con la espada hundida en la tierra del fallido ataque anterior. Aunque Rin no atacase el esquivar es algo que también estaba comenzando a cansarla.

-Ryuji, recuerda, hace mucho tiempo… Tú me juraste que siempre estarías conmigo, que serías mi amigo para siempre.-Decía ella sustituyendo su tono de voz por uno más calmado.

-¡Qué tonta eres! Si ni siquiera recuerdas cómo lo conociste en verdad.-Gritó Kumone divertida por el espectáculo.

-¡Eso no importa! Yo sé que a final de cuentas, esas palabras si se quedaron en mi mente.

Ryuji no la miraba parecía apenas estar reaccionando y se levantaba para volver a atacar. Sesshomaru sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho ¿qué era ese ambiente entre ellos dos?

-Y sé que él nunca faltaría a su palabra…

En ese momento el demonio se detuvo en su travesía a lastimarla. Relajó los brazos y bajó su espada.

-¿Qué sucede?-Se preguntó Kumone alarmada. La esperanza brilló en los ojos que veían atentos la escena.

-Amigos ¿recuerdas?

Débilmente Ryuji alzó su mano y se tocó la armadura a la altura del pecho, sobre su palma alcanzó a percibir el tamborileo de su corazón, el cual le dictaba que tenía que detenerse.

Abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, realmente el general estaba respondiendo a las palabras de la muchacha.

Como un débil eco, la voz de ella había logrado entrar en su alma que no había sido corrompida, sabía que dentro de él había aunque fuese un poco de razón y que con ese poco sabía que había esperanza de recobrar a su amigo.

-No, ¡No lo permitiré!

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el domo gigante que cubría a esos seres, ambos empezaron a estremecerse por la energía que corría en sus cuerpos dañándolos.

-¡Rin!-Exclamó Oyuki intentando inútilmente levantarse.

Unos cuantos soldados se acercaron y comenzaron a golpear el domo para intentar romperlo.

-¡General! ¡GENERAL!-Gritaban.

Sesshomaru corrió hasta intentar destruir la capa que dividía esa pelea con el exterior, apenas sus garras tocaron el domo se abrió una brecha pero con la misma rapidez con la que se abrió se volvió a cerrar. Sesshomaru arremetía una y otra vez para intentar destruirlo pero le era imposible.

La descarga terminó, Rin cayó de rodillas agotada, aunque intentó levantar la mirada para ver como Ryuji empuñaba con fuerza su espada.

-Detente, por favor.-Susurró cansada.

-Es inútil.

Rin hizo un respingo escuchando esa macabra voz.

-Aunque intentes hablar con él, jamás te escucharía. Parte de mi youki ha entrado a su cuerpo, no habrá manera siendo una simple humana de que lo puedas liberar.

Apretó la mandíbula.

-¡Date por vencida!-Gritó Kumone en cuanto el hombre dio un tremendo salto, al parecer su velocidad había mejorado. Ante la debilidad de su cuerpo, Rin apenas y alcanzó a detenerla con su cuchilla pero salió disparada unos cuantos metros quedando en el suelo boca arriba, con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a ponerse de pie, no podía rendirse.

Inuyasha junto con sus amigos comenzaron a intentar destruir (en vano) el campo de energía.

-¡Maldición!-Exclamó Inuyasha intentando destruirlo con su espada.

El hombre dragón tomó una bocanada de aire y como si solo fuese a sacar un silbido, sus grandes dientes que se asomaban dejaron ver una gran bola de energía que salió disparada de sus labios.

Como si se tratase de una serpiente el fuego rodeó rápidamente a la humana dejándola en vuelta en llamas.

-¡Rin!-Gritó nuevamente Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

Los golpes invadían el domo, pero todo intento era inútil.

Dentro de la gran masa de fuego Rin apenas y podía cubrirse a sí misma para no ser totalmente consumida por las llamas. Aun así su piel ardía y que las heridas se estaban agravando, sin duda alguna, si seguía ahí dentro moriría calcinada.

Por entre las lenguas que abrazaban su cuerpo lastimándola alcanzó a ver a Ryuji de pie admirando su creación macabra. Tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacerlo ya sino su vida acabaría.

Con un poco de esfuerzo dobló sus rodillas y dio un gran salto.

-¡Logro esquivar el fuego!-Dijo impresionada Kumone con la rabia en sus palabras.

Había sido un esfuerzo muy grande y Rin apenas y pudo dejarse caer boca arriba respirando por fin el aire.

Ryuji caminó tranquilamente hasta donde yacía la humana, Rin no podía contener su desesperación pero una tristeza invadía su cuerpo, sus ojos se cristalizaron por las amenazantes lágrimas que estaban por salir. No podía seguir viendo a su amigo así.

-R-Ryuji.-Susurró.

La inquietud y sorpresa perpetró el aire cuando vieron como Rin salía disparada hasta chocar con el domo, pues el hombre la había pateado como quien patea una piedra en el camino.

-¡Rin!-Gritó Sesshomaru que hervía de furia, estaría dispuesto a convertirse de nuevo en el perro gigante si así podía destruir eso, pero la gran desesperación le impedía pensar con claridad. Aparte de perder a su mujer, ganó una parte de desconfianza, algo le decía que tal vez su forma original no sería suficiente.

Un trueno sucumbió la tierra y los rostros iluminados por el rayo pasado hicieron ver la angustia que se respiraba, Rin atrapada en un domo con un hombre sin consciencia que estaba a punto de matarla. La tomó del cuello, y sin apretar hizo una gran descarga de energía para ella.

-¡Detente!-Suplicó Kagome y Kumone se tiró a reír cruelmente complacida de que escuchaba súplicas.

Mientras tanto, la lucha contra el campo de energía seguía su curso.

-Verás morir ante tus ojos a la mujer por la que me hiciste pasar una gran vergüenza.-Sentenció la mujer de ojos rojos.

Rin no podía siquiera gritar su cuerpo entumecido no le respondía y cuando por fin aquella tortura eléctrica acabó sintió el aire recorrer su cuerpo, Ryuji la aventó hacía un lado, solo se escuchó el golpe seco de su cuerpo contra el suelo.

-Es suficiente, Ryuji.-Dijo Kumone finalmente.

Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente en el suelo esta vez boca abajo. Las cuchillas salieron volando y cayendo a unos pocos pasos de ella, pero siendo tanta su debilidad, no creía ser capaz de volver a empuñar sus armas.

-Dejémosles un lindo recuerdo… Córtale la cabeza.

Esa oración hizo un estrago en los cuerpos de todos, incluso Sesshomaru perdió su semblante de furia. Oyuki se levantó y corrió hacia el domo intentando con sus puños destruirlo.

Kumone se percató como la débil mano de la muchacha intentaba recobrar de nuevo su arma.

-Es inútil.-Susurró.

Sin vacilar el títere caminó empuñando la larga espada de acero.

-¡General, deténgase! ¡GENERAL! ¡ALTO!

Los gritos de sus soldados se escuchaban perfectamente del otro lado del campo, sus rostros invadidos por la angustia pedían por qué todo eso acabase pronto.

Pero todo era inútil…

-Has venido hasta aquí ¡Para nada! Todos tus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ¡mascota estúpida!

Rin hizo un respingo, alcanzó a ver a su familia que yacía cansada y herida a lo lejos, el rostro de los soldados angustiados y la mirada de su señor que la observaba sin perder ni por un segundo los detalles. No, ella había ido ahí porque era su destino.

_No importa si el camino es lúgubre, regresarás a él._

No podía permitirse perder de esa manera, era su pelea y no se iría hasta ganarla. Apretó sus puños y en sus ojos algo pasó ante ellos, una revelación donde era necesario tomar medidas drásticas.

La espada se irguió poderosa en el aire y solo el sonido del acero cortando el aire se percibió. Un grito ahogado permaneció en las gargantas…

La sangre corría por las rocas y comenzaba a teñir el pasto. Ni siquiera un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios.

Ryuji cayó al suelo, la cuchilla plateada de Rin había danzado ligeramente el aire, rozó el rostro del general y ante sus pies las telarañas que cubrían su rostro cayeron al suelo haciéndose cenizas. Brotaba sangre de su mejilla y de sus ojos.

Con un hilo de sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios Rin observó con terror lo que había hecho, si en verdad esas telarañas en su rostro controlaban al demonio, tenía que destruirlas.

El muchacho de cabellos dorados permaneció unos instantes en el suelo con los ojos abiertos pero perdidos en un blanco total, sus preciosas joyas púrpuras que adornaban su rostro habían sido reemplazadas por el crudo color del blanco.

Solo la respiración agitada de la muchacha se escuchaba, incluso Kumone aguardó en su lugar esperando que algo más ocurriese.

El demonio frunció el ceño y con dificultad volvió a ponerse de pie. Al parecer, no era suficiente con destruir esas odiosas telarañas. Su mano que había soltado su espada ahora se encontraba tanteando en el suelo intentando encontrarla, seguía dispuesto a acabar con Rin. Ante esto, comenzó a llorar, ¿en verdad había perdido a su amigo?

Iba a morir, por intentar salvar a su amigo y así misma, por buscar las respuestas de su propia existencia.

-Es mi lucha, tengo que acabarla.-Susurró. Aunque sus piernas no le respondían debido a las quemaduras que había sufrido se alcanzó a arrastrar hasta llegar con el muchacho. La mirada atónita de todos cuando…

Cuando Rin tomó en brazos a Ryuji, lo abrazó contra su cuello mientras besaba su frente, el demonio aún no podía moverse del todo bien así que no pudo ponerse gran resistencia.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes?-Inquirió Kumone quien estaba dispuesta a volver a aplicar una descarga eléctrica, pero no pudo hacerlo pues Sesshomaru se adelantó intentando blandir su bakusaiga en ella, sin embargo desapareció antes de que la hoja la tocara.

-Por favor… Regresa… No me obligues… No me obligues a luchar contra ti.-Sollozó.

En sus memorias algo confundidas, pudo encontrar el recuerdo de un beso. Un beso que él le había dado como confesión.

-Me has besado en la mejilla.

-No puedo tomar algo que no es mío.-Le respondió sonriente y Rin se sonrojó.

Ese recuerdo era legítimo, Ryuji había sido una de las personas más importantes que había permanecido intacto en sus memorias, Rin quería recuperarlo.

-Regresa…

Una lágrima surcó su rostro y cayó en el párpado del dragón, se deslizó y lentamente entró en los ojos de Ryuji.

La imagen de una joven correr por un campo de flores que reía con simpática inocencia.

-Ryuji ¡mira cuantas flores! Ven.

Se acercó algo nervioso mientras intentaba calmar a su corazón.

-¿No te parece hermoso?-El rostro infantil desapareció y el semblante de paz y armonía ahora estaba frente a él, una leve sonrisa salía de sus labios, esa imagen, la había atesorado por siempre. Esa muchacha de la hermosa sonrisa, había sido un amor imposible al principio para al final convertirse en un amor incondicional, uno que no pedía tenerla a su lado, pero que si pedía que esa hermosa mujer fuese dichosa y feliz viniendo desde un gran sentimiento sincero.

-Rin…

La mencionada se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, buscó el rostro del demonio y lo que encontró fue una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Gracias.-Susurró él con un poco de cansancio. Ahí estaba, su viejo amigo había vuelto.

Los aplausos y aullidos de victoria se escucharon por toda la costa aun por encima del romper de las olas.

Rin le sonrió más que contenta.

-Ryuji…-Susurró abrazándolo de nuevo.

-Me da tanto gusto.-Añadió y ambos disfrutaron de ese nuevo reencuentro, el domo fue poco a poco desapareciendo.

Aunque, cuando escuchas la palabra "Guerra" debes saber que bajar la guardia es lo último que puedes hacer.

-No…-Masculló la mujer que comenzaba a brillarle los ojos en ese tono rojo.

-No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya.-Dijo y levantando la palma de su mano volvió a crear una esfera de energía que en unos segundos se hizo más grande, esto lo percibió el hombre dragón quien apenas giro su cabeza y observó la enorme lanza que se había formado de piedra negra, la cual ahora venía en dirección a Rin con la intención de destruirla.

Había logrado recobrar su consciencia, no estaba dispuesto a perder a la persona que había sido la razón de su lucidez. Aunque sin intenciones de lastimarla, la empujó haciéndola salir impulsada varios metros.

Fueron solo cuestión de segundos.

Esta vez los ojos chocolate de la muchacha fueron los que perdieron color, igual que todos perdieron su voz ante lo que aconteció.

Su corazón se detuvo y su cuerpo cayó inerte sobre la tierra. Una roca puntiaguda sobresalía de ambos extremos del pecho de Ryuji. Había sido demasiado tarde, lo había salvado… Para después: verlo morir.

-Tch, fallé…

-¡NOOO!

Un grito destruyó la atmosfera. Rin se arrastró como pudo hasta llegar al cuerpo que descansaba en el suelo. Lo intentó tomar del rostro.

-Ryuji… Despierta ¡Despierta!

Pero era en vano, sus ojos jamás volverían a abrirse de nuevo. Oyuki cayó de rodillas.

-Ryuji…-Susurró y comenzó a llorar.

Aunque eran soldados de gran orgullo y valor, varias lágrimas inundaron los ojos de cientos de ellos, comenzaron poco a poco a arrodillarse como muestra de respeto.

-¡NO! ¡RYUJI!-Gritaba desconsolada mientras sus lágrimas mojaban el rostro del hombre. Se mecía con el cuerpo de él en brazos como si intentara en vano despertarlo, gemía de dolor, un dolor que rompía barreras y tiempo.

Levantó su cabeza al cielo y apretó sus ojos para dejar salir otra nueva horda de lágrimas saladas y amargas.

En ese instante flasheos acudieron a sus ojos y sacó de su trance a Rin, veía al demonio de nuevo, mirándola fijamente mientras parecía escuchar una melodía ¿una flauta? Sí.

_Lo recuerdo, era yo quien tocaba esa flauta…_

Observó al chico que extendía su mano para quitarle el instrumento con delicadeza, la melodía que escuchaba se detuvo y ambos unieron sus labios en un beso que tomó desprevenida a la mujer. (Capítulo 15)

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y la visión del cielo oscuro se tornó extraño. Un calor emanaba de su cuerpo, algo comenzaba a vibrar en su pecho, no era su corazón.

No, no era su corazón ¿qué era entonces?

Una calidez la invadió y recordó esa sensación, una sensación que ella guardaba en su interior.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Inuyasha cuando observó una pequeña luz salir del cuerpo de Rin. Kagome aguardó unos segundos y habló:

-Es su…

Sesshomaru comprendió lo que estaba pasando y apenas lo notó cuando esa luz se extendió a una velocidad sobrenatural, cada roca fue teñida de un brillo color azul y todos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para no ser cegados por ello.

Un calor abrazó sus cuerpos e incluso hasta el último soldado sintió como si se tratase de un respiro, de un apoyo. Suspiraron como si todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaran junto con el aire. Pasaron unos segundos y la luz cesó.

Cuando abrieron sus ojos una nueva sorpresa los invadió.

-Rin…-Susurró Sesshomaru.

Y ahí estaba, su cuerpo aún emanaba ese brillo azul y lentamente de su espalda brotaban dos extremidades.

Sus alas… Su youki, había vuelto.

Como si de un manantial sagrado se tratase sus heridas desaparecieron, sus fuerzas regresaron y el rostro de Rin volvió a tomar brillo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ahora sus alas eran más grandes y parecían soltar pequeños destellos. En medio de su pecho flotaba una esfera de energía azul.

-Despierta…-Susurró gentilmente.

Una bocanada de aire salió de sus labios, era el aire de la vida, su pecho se levantó y sintió el palpitar de su corazón.

-¿Rin?

Con un poco de esfuerzo enfocó a la muchacha, notó que estaba recostado sobre sus piernas.

-¿Eres tú?-Preguntó Ryuji mientras su cuerpo recobraba vitalidad. Había sentido una fuerte de calor y había descubierto que se trataba de esa hermosa mujer a quien había orado a los dioses por que fuera muy feliz.

Había vuelto a la vida… Gracias a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento darles malas noticias... Tengo que cancelar mi cuenta de esta página :'(<strong>

**¡Na es broma! Jajaja.**

**No pero si les tengo malas noticias. El final de este fic probablemente esté catalogado para dos capítulos mas (mas o menos). Se los iba a decir el capítulo anterior pero no quería romper la tensión que la lectura había dejado. Pero si, me siento tan orgullosa de decir que por fin podré terminar de compartirles esta historia que nació en mi loca cabecita, será un final agradable se los prometo y al final les dejaré de extra unas revelaciones sobre los capítulos o personajes que cree durante este tiempo que me siguieron de cerca. **

**No es por hacerlos molestar, pero si quería que supieran para que estuvieran listos y listas.**

**Dejen sus comentarios ¡Saludos desde México!**


	38. ESTACIONES DE UNA VIDA

**ESTACIONES DE UNA VIDA**

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

**Los personajes no son mios ni el universo, corresponde a la inmensa imaginación de Rumiko, es un material de fans para fans si lo ves en todo lugar diferente a este sin mención de autores (osea yo) ¡denuncia a quien lo haga! **

* * *

><p>-¿Eres tú?-Preguntó Ryuji mientras su cuerpo recobraba vitalidad. Había sentido una fuerte de calor y había descubierto que se trataba de esa hermosa mujer a quien había orado a los dioses por que fuera muy feliz.<p>

Había vuelto a la vida… Gracias a ella.

-¡General Sonha!-Giró su vista y vio a todas sus tropas con lágrimas en los ojos y mocos colgando de sus narices.

-¿Qué les sucede? No lloren, ¡estoy vivo!

Ante la exclamación sus soldados llegaron hasta él para felicitarlo y extender su mano protectora. No alcanzaba a escuchar a todos debido al barullo que formaban sus voces, solo podía asentir felizmente mientras intentaba parecer cordial. Le dieron un par de golpes en el pecho amistosamente, incluso varios cumplidos, hasta un beso.

-¡Pinche homosexual! ¿Por qué me besas?-Exclamó limpiándose la baba de su mejilla.

La risa se disipó en la costa. Un par de brazos ayudaron a levantarse al demonio, se tocó el torso observando donde anteriormente había una gran roca perforando su cuerpo.

-Se siente extraño morir.-Dijo y sonrió de medio lado. En eso un abrazo lo sorprendió.

-¡Qué bueno que estas vivo!-Oyuki derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad de ver de nuevo a su amigo.

-Mujer, no soy fácil de vencer. Tal vez de manipular jeje pero no de matar.

Observó el millar de demonios que se habían conglomerado por la gran batalla y se sintió satisfecho que todos y cada uno de los hombres que estaban a su mando estaba ahí.

De pronto, todos giraron sus cabezas, Rin permanecía de espaldas a ellos, la extraña esfera de color azul en su pecho no desaparecía, pero guardaba silencio como si estuviera en una especie de trance.

-¿Rin?-Ryuji iba a volver con su amiga pero un brazo lo detuvo.

-No, espera. Algo me dice que no debemos acércanos.-Le dijo Oyuki, fue una idea grupal pues nadie parecía deseoso de acortar la distancia con la humana.

La travesía junto con el viaje se habían extendido y el cielo nocturno ya llevaba horas que se había presentado, sin embargo no era una noche limpia, aún permanecía oscuro y se escuchaban por lo bajo pequeños truenos. Aunque fuese un momento de felicidad, todos coincidieron en que la batalla aún no terminaba. Los soldados del norte algunos yacían moribundos si no es que muertos en el campo y otros más aguardaban de pie aún bajo el efecto de la manipulación.

.:EN EL REINO DEL NORTE:.

El Lord del Sur avanzaba por entre las desérticas tierras del Norte, no había siquiera un alma. Llevaba una pequeña escolta de 5 de sus mejores guerreros encabezados por él. Uno de sus acompañantes llegó enseguida.

-He recorrido todo el perímetro, esta inhabitado mi lord.-Decía con una reverencia, Ozasuite bufó cansado.

-Ese idiota… Se dejó llevar por una simple mujer.-Masculló y con un gesto ordeno que sus tropas siguieran.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos señor?-Preguntó uno.

-Al Palacio.-Respondió secamente y tras esto solo el ruido de las armaduras se escuchaba. Caminaron hasta llegar a las puertas que estaban destrozadas y les facilitaban la entrada.

Las tropas alistaron armas por si acaso hubiese alguien dispuesto a atacarlos.

-Huelo a veneno.-Sentenció.

Bajo sus pies escuchó un ruido líquido. Se puso en cuclillas y con dos dedos rozó el líquido oscuro y espeso. Se lo acercó a su nariz aunque enseguida desvió la cabeza, asqueado por el aroma.

-Es sangre de Amidarasuke y de esa asquerosa araña.-espetó y se limpió los dedos.

-¿El Lord ha muerto?-Escuchó.

Ozasuite se adelantó hasta llegar al umbral del primer salón, algunas torres del palacio habían sido destruidas y varios muebles se veían en ruinas a las afueras del lugar.

-No, mala hierba nunca muere.-Susurró y guiándose por su olfato entró. Aunque aún con discreción se pudo cerciorar de que no había nadie dentro. O al menos eso parecía, en medio del gran salón se veía una pequeña portezuela en el suelo. Observó que estaba tapada por una enorme silla de terciopelo.

Sin decir nada sus acompañantes quitaron el mueble y él pudo abrir para ver que solo se trata de un gran pasillo invadido por la oscuridad.

-Esta es la única entrada y salida.-Comentó y se acercó un poco más. En ese momento dos arañas salieron y caminaban huyendo de las enormes presencias, aunque fue en vano pues un pie metálico las hizo sucumbir contra el suelo.

Ozasuite arrugó la nariz.

-Dos de ustedes esperen aquí.-Ordenó y entró con 3 guerreros, dentro solo el rayo de luz de exterior dejaba ver algo.

El demonio serpiente tomó la pata de una silla y la encendió enseguida con un extraño fuego verde. El gran pasillo se iluminó.

-Son calabozos.-Murmuró uno de los soldados observando las celdas todas vacías.

Al fondo escucharon el crujir del metal, se quedaron quietos esperando un segundo ruido el cual no llegó.

El Lord comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta llegar al final del pasillo, giró su vista y salió una exclamación.

-¡Amidarasuke!

Encerrado y encadenado un pobre demonio león yacía moribundo en el suelo, famélico y enfermo, los barrotes fueron destruidos con facilidad y Ozasuite entró tomando en brazos al otro.

El más joven comenzó a toser.

-¿O-ozasuite?-Susurró sin fuerzas. Su piel parecía caer de lo flácida que estaba.

-Le han drenado su energía.-Sentenció su amigo que lo sostenía.

-¡Rápido, hay que llevárnoslo de aquí!-Exclamó y sus soldados tomaron en brazos al moribundo saliendo del lúgubre pasillo. Estando a las afueras del palacio permaneció de pie observando el lugar.

-¿Señor?

-¡Vayan ustedes, enseguida los alcanzó!-Ordenó y su gente emprendió el sinuoso viaje para auxilio médico.

-Así que así fue como obtuviste ese poder…-Susurró recordando el crítico estado de su amigo Lord, Amidarasuke hacía poco que había ascendido al poder, tal vez por eso es que fue un inexperto con la presencia de Kumone, aunque si bien fue encarcelado fue obvio que su imagen no era debido a que no había comido ni bebido en días o semanas.

Ozasuite sacó la conclusión de que Kumone le había robado la energía y con ella incrementó sus poderes, fue por ello que logró controlar a todo el ejército a voluntad. Se dio media vuelta para alcanzar a su camarada que suplicaba por ayuda.

En el cielo nocturno pudo observar una gran masa de nubes oscuras y truenos que se asomaba por encima de las fronteras.

-Lord Sesshomaru…Tenga cuidado.-Murmuró recordando que en ese lugar se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla.

.:DE REGRESO:.

Los ríos corrían con gran velocidad destruyendo todo a su paso, las rocas que impedían su cauce fueron rápidamente cubiertas por el líquido y aquél gran tronco seco que intentaba detener su carrera comenzaba a corromperse. Esa era la mejor imagen de lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de la humana.

En su interior, su fuerza especial había despertado y así como aquél río, sus memorias comenzaban a desbordar por su mente.

_¿Qué es eso?_

En un atardecer una extraña imagen de algo blanco surcando el cielo la sacó de sus pensamientos, invadida por la tierna curiosidad de una niña comenzó a caminar por entre los árboles pidiendo saber qué era eso que había visto. El ruido como el chirrido de un gato la asustó y dos ojos rojos la miraban salvajes.

Retrocedió unos pasos.

_Es él… Lo recuerdo, recuerdo cómo fue que lo conocí._

Ligeramente sintió un dolor de cabeza.

Su voz sellada y la imagen de sus padres asesinados fue la causa principal de sus desdichas, incluso cuando ese día recordó que unos lobos salvajes habían atacado la aldea en la que merodeaba y para colmo el tener que ser testigo ocular del asesinato de un hombre extraño ante la indiferencia de un muchacho lobo.

Pero una luz blanca apareció en su mente, era ese ser, el de la esbelta figura y cabellos blancos como la nieve. Sus piedras doradas que la observaban con un ápice de curiosidad.

-¿Quién te hizo eso en el rostro?

Esas palabras de preocupación, aunque algo disfrazadas la convencieron de que no era un enemigo.

-Está bien, no es necesario que me lo digas.-Añadió pues ella no le respondió, pero las palabras sobraron, en su rostro sus músculos formaron una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te pones feliz? Solo te pregunte como estabas.

Y cuando esa oscuridad la invadió y su cuerpo se entumeció para jamás volver a moverse, el único mágico recuerdo que tuvo fue despertar en los brazos de ese hombre de aspecto frívolo, demoniaca naturaleza pero cálido corazón.

Otra vez tenía frente a ella esa mirada más brillante que una perla.

Su voz de miel fue algo que podría reconocer como el mismo viento.

-Rin, no te muevas.

-Rin, silencio, no grites.

-Rin, ¿has sido buena niña?

-Rin ¿no ibas a pescar un pez?

La guío durante el día y veló sus sueños de noche. Cierto, ese hombre estaba en su vida desde que era una simple niña y desde entonces su único deseo a Kami fue el mismo durante años, sobretodo esa noche.

Caminaban como era costumbre, se preguntaba desde hacía unas horas por qué había una molestia en el rostro de su señor, parecía estar frustrado por algo sin embargo se limitó a no preguntar, no quería ser una metiche. El cielo de la noche la abrigó con una brisa y levantó su mirada justo en el momento en que una estrella fugaz corrió.

-¡una estrella fugaz!

Casi por instinto llevó sus manos a su pecho y cerró los ojos:

_Por favor, que siempre pueda estar al lado del Señor Sesshomaru._

Crecer lejos de él, aprender de la vida con los de su especie pero nunca sola, conocer a su segunda familia que él mismo se había encargado de introducir en ella. La señorita Kagome y sus comentarios divertidos, sus peleas con el joven Inuyasha que aunque parecía arrogante siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos. La joven exterminadora y su nerviosismo cuando el monje Miroku se encontraba cerca, siempre sonrojándose para después propinarle una bofetada por algún atrevimiento de parte de él.

Y tras ellos, la anciana que día y noche fue su segunda protectora, quien le enseñó grandes lecciones y educó como la hija que nunca tuvo. Kaede siempre colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza cada que algo la incomodaba y estos pensamientos desaparecían inmediatamente, era como una esponja de malas vibras.

-Pequeña, sonríe.-Le decía siempre.

Siempre acompañada, pero siempre anhelaba volver a estar con alguien…

-Rin, Sesshomaru te está esperando.-Decía Inuyasha con una molestia en su voz, no había que decir nada, solo hacía una reverencia y salía volando al encuentro con el hombre de la estoica imagen, pero con el único que sentía un gran calor en sus mejillas y un fuerte vaivén rápido en sus pulmones.

Cada visita era diferente, ante ella parecía que su señor le sonreía más abiertamente con la mirada y en ella su cuerpo cambiaba al de una mujer, soñaba con el día en que él se quedará boquiabierto por ella.

-…Tenemos tiempo de sobra, así que analiza tu corazón a tu ritmo.

Ese lindo trabalenguas había sido la mejor de las confesiones, no eran necesarias tantas trivialidades ni formalismos ante sus castos oídos, esa propuesta fue la puerta a su felicidad.

Rin abrió sus ojos y su corazón corría como un caballo por las montañas. Quería verlo… Quería ver a ese hombre que le ponía la piel de gallina con su presencia, que asaltaba su pensamiento en momentos de paz y con quien… Con quien compartía el lecho cada noche, con cada caricia y cada beso.

-Ya somos uno solo…

Esas palabras de felicidad y fidelidad infinitas que la habían llenado de vigorosidad.

-¡Mamá!

El broche de oro, la niña que esparcía jovialidad en el palacio, que regalaba sonrisas y que siempre la acechaba con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Mamá, vamos a recoger flores!

Sus ojos de agua de la luna, su presencia angelical y sus preciosos rasgos en ella, su inocencia y entusiasmo pero con la misma esbelta figura de su padre, sus cabellos y piel nívea, sus marcas en el rostro y un valor que crecía en su pecho.

Ya no importaba si habían discutido ese fatídico día, en ese segundo, esos problemas eran más pequeños que los granos de arena de esa inmensa playa frente a ella. Su familia había estado sufriendo y supo adivinar eso, ahora solo quería volver a estar con ellos. Aunque las imágenes aún no caían nítidas y poco a poco iba recobrando más y más recuerdos sabía que dentro de poco los reconocería más allá de la perfección.

A penas iba a girarse para correr a verlos cuando un estruendo detuvo su paso.

-Esto aún no acaba.-Escuchó en el firmamento oscuro.

Kumone apareció en lo alto del cielo, sus ojos parecían comenzar a brillar. Su único brazo lo extendió hacia arriba y de su boca emanaron pequeñas arañas que caían asquerosamente desde sus comisuras. Rin hizo una mueca de desagrado, sin embargo. Notó que esos repulsivos seres entraban en el cuerpo de los fallecidos y los que aún vivían del reino del Norte.

-No.-Susurró y como si fuese una protesta los cuerpos comenzaron a levantarse.

-¡Está reviviéndolos!-Exclamó un soldado.

-No, los está volviendo a manipular, en realidad no son más que cadáveres que se pueden mover.-Sentenció su general.

-¡A sus puestos!-Gritó Ryuji tomando sus armas, con una nueva extensión de valor los soldados volvieron a su posición de defensa.

Su mente aún no estaba clara, recuperar memorias de golpe no es algo que se catalogue como sencillo. Rin aún parecía estar en trance pues no lograba concentrarse ante lo que sucedía frente.

Los soldados manipulados tomaron armas y pesadamente dirigían sus pasos hacía el ejército de Ryuji, este notó que si bien eran bastantes parecía que esta vez ya no los superaban en número, ¿estaban en desventaja? Apretó los dientes con esta nueva revelación.

-¡Prepárense! Si morimos… Moriremos por defender nuestro honor.

Rin al escuchar esto se aterró ¿Aún habría que ver correr sangre? No, eso estaba saliéndose de sus propios límites de la realidad ¿Hasta dónde quería llegar esa mujer?

-Veo que has recuperado tus memorias.-Dijo Kumone arrogante.

Dentro del pecho de Lord aún con ese macabro ambiente, una luz lleno de calor su interior, algo le decía que la mujer arácnido tenía razón y tenía deseos inmensos de comprobar eso, quería verla a los ojos y en ella poder observar el reflejo de la felicidad, sentirse bendecido con el rostro del dulce sonreír. Quería volver a sentirse completo.

Sesshomaru y los demás le dedicaron a Rin una mirada, pero esta no dijo nada y ni los miró, con su silencio aún estaba la pizca de la duda, pero su mirada dura y llena de furia se la dedicaba completamente a esa horrible mujer.

Regresó sus ojos hacía el ejército de zombis que se acercaban. De reojo observó el ejército de Oeste que parecía estar preparado aunque algunos ya parecían cansados.

-No, esto no está bien.-Se decía preocupada.

La risa macabra de Kumone se escuchaba por encima de los rayos y esto sacaba de quicio a Rin, esa misma muestra de desprecio era la misma que aparecía en sus sueños cuando intentaba recobrar su vida. Incluso lejos, Kumone se había encargado de atormentarla con el motivo de que no recobrase su memoria, ¡imperdonable! Esa mujer era el peor demonio a la que se estaba enfrentando. Algo en su pecho le dijo que guardase la compostura.

-Cálmate Rin, cálmate.-Se decía intentando respirar hondo.

En su mente una nueva imagen la acechó. Un cuarto de inmenso tamaño y una mujer que le ordenaba cantar. (Capítulo 16)

-¿Qué quiere que cante?

-Algo que te salga de corazón, algún recuerdo, pensamiento, momento que te haga sentir especial, tanto que con tu voz puedas interpretarlo...

Aquello le parecía un juego de palabras absurdos ¿Cómo lograría ella eso? Sonaba imposible, casi como un acertijo sin respuesta. Así que agacho la cabeza pensando en algún recuerdo o pensamiento. El primero en asaltar su mente fue su amado Sesshomaru, después sus amigos, la señorita Kagome, Oyuki, Ryoji, hasta llegar a sus memorias en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, con el joven Inuyasha, las gemelas con su excelencia y Sango. Sin embargo aquello parecía un tanto superficial, en sus visiones tras sus ojos pudo verse a si misma, siendo aquella inocente niña que vivía en una aldea felizmente con su familia, pero que aquél recuerdo estaba teñido en sangre pura, de sus padres y sus hermanos. Esto parecía perturbarla, solo podía ver a la pequeña Rin de hace ya tiempo, esta parecía que la veía directo a los ojos y le sonrió enseguida. ¿Puedes verme? Pregunto ella, sin respuesta. Sin embargo la pequeña caminó hacía ella, a Rin le parecía sumamente extraño todo lo que sucedía, conforme daba pasos, aquella niña comenzó a crecer y permanecer con su sonrisa en la boca, al parecer no se percataba de que sus ropas se rasgaban y pedazos de esas telas caían al piso. Entonces comprendió; aquella imagen le mostraba todo lo que había pasado, puede ser que sea huérfana, y que haya pasado por muchos sufrir (como era representado con las ropas rasgadas) sin embargo, ella permanecía con esa sonrisa llena de amor, se dio cuenta de que su verdadera esencia estaba en el deseo de superarse, de jamás darse por vencida, sabía que esa era su energía secreta.

-Jamás darme por vencida.-Volvió a decirse mientras miraba el ejército amenazante que cada vez se acercaba más rápido.

-¡Rin, regresa!-Escuchó que Kagome le gritaba.

No, ella no podía moverse de ese lugar, probablemente esos hombres envueltos en armaduras y siendo controlados al igual que su amigo, también tenían deseos, sueños y familias.

Tenía que hacer algo…

-¡Rin!-Esta vez fue Oyuki y la kitsune intentó alcanzarla.

-¡No te acerques!-Le espetó Rin y ella obedeció enseguida. Sesshomaru tomó del brazo a Oyuki, ante el agarre la kitsune se desconcertó.

-¿Amo?

-Hay que confiar en Rin…-Solo dijo eso y permaneció con la mirada recia en su mujer a metros de ellos.

Su cerebro aún no estaba seguro de que lo que iba a ser funcionase como esa vez en el palacio, pero tenía que intentarlo, por ella, por su familia y por las grandes desventuras que esa horrible mujer le había hecho pasar.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y la esfera de luz azul comenzó a envolverla de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Inuyasha.

Si su corazón le dictaba que lo intentara, así lo haría, por qué los sentimientos siempre son unos grandes consejeros, logran ponerte las pruebas más difíciles pero siempre con un motivo, recobrar tu sendero a tu destino.

Los sentimientos hacía su señor fueron los que la hicieron regresar, esta vez tendría que extender su gran corazón, por qué ahora no solo ella estaba en apuros.

Relajó su cuerpo y cerró sus ojos. Escuchó por debajo de esa tormenta nocturna y el insistente ruido de los soldados escuchó el romper de las olas bravas. El mar, su salda agua que bañaba la arena y regresaba celosa hacia su interior. El agua que se teñía de sus miedos y después la espuma se encargaba de llevarse, el agua; uno de los más grandes purificadores de este mundo.

**(Música… ¡Maestro! Return to the sea – Sara OJO: Escuchen a partir del minuto 2:58 (primero es una parte instrumental), en japonés está más bonita pero pondré la letra de la versión española, ¿Ok? Volvamos a la historia…)**

Abrió su corazón:

_Un amanecer, me desperté_

_y escuché las olas al romper._

_En la quietud, sentí que, iba a renacer._

El sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte y a bañar a cada ser vivo.

_Con el cálido abrazo de, esa luz del sol y su calor._

_A mi hondo mar, regresaré._

_La esperanza es mi motor._

_Cuando empiecen a sonar_

_las campanas de la felicidad_

_y por fin, brillen por siempre los mares._

_El milagro del amor_

_volveré a contemplar _

_con ese ser al que yo,_

_amo y amaré._

_Y al que suavemente _

_un beso le podré… dar._

El viento meció sus azabaches cabellos, se giró y abrió sus ojos…

Era ella, no había duda alguna, los remordimientos se fueron y un sentimiento cálido recorrió cada poro de su piel, de nuevo, esa mirada estaba ante él y como pincelada de los mismos dioses una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Rin.-Susurró Sesshomaru y ella pareció amarle con solo dedicarle sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Gruñó Kumone. En ese instante un espeso humo de color oscuro salió de los cuerpos de cada soldado que había perdido su consciencia y este a su vez comenzó a desaparecer, el veneno se disipó y del aire desapareció.

-No, no puede ser.-Decía la mujer araña al ver como los hombres volvían en si con la mirada confundida.

El ejército del Oeste, permanecían estáticos, la melodiosa voz había llegado a los rincones más insólitos de esa costa y a su vez cada corazón sintió un alivio sin igual al escuchar la canción. Los sentimientos, en verdad que eran poderosos…

-Fue hermoso.-Susurró Kagome aún extasiada.

-¡Mamá!-Gritó Mitsuki saliendo de su escondite intentando ser detenida por Inutenshi.

-Espera Mitsuki.-Dijo, pero se detuvo al ver las lágrimas de felicidad que corrían por el rostro de la menor.

Ante la voz Sesshomaru reaccionó enseguida mirándola boquiabierto ¿es que acaso todo el palacio había venido?

No se molestó, se sintió enternecido cuando Rin recibió en brazos a su hija y la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchaba.

-Mi pequeña…-Decía y besaba su cabeza.

-Mamá, te extrañé tanto.-Sollozaba la niña.

-Y yo a ti mi cielo.

Aunque el momento maternal fue cortado pues un hombre aprisionó en sus brazos a Rin apretando entre ambos a Mitsuki.

-¡Papá! ¡Yo llegué primero!-Gemía ofendida apartándose.

-Derecho de antigüedad niña.-Le dijo él.

Rin casi pierde el aliento por el abrazo, pero enseguida sintió como si el cuerpo de su amado estuviese a punto de caer. Todo la tensión se había liberado de su cuerpo, eso era lo que había pasado, sus angustias se habían terminado. La tomó y acarició sus cabellos. La olfateaba, se sentía bendecido por el aroma de su mujer, tanto la había extrañado. Día y noche, sus gestos, sus risas, sus besos y abrazos. Cada centímetro de su piel de los cuales Sesshomaru había sido privado.

Recargaba sus labios débilmente sobre el cuello de Rin como si temiese que fuera a desaparecer de nuevo. Inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente.

-Amor mío, yo también te extrañé.-Le susurró ella al oído para después besárselo. Sesshomaru era muy sensible de sus orejas y eso Rin lo sabía. Quería hacerlo estremecer para sentir de nuevo esa necesidad que emanaba el cuerpo del hombre, se sintió amada.

Juntaron sus frentes y ambos suspiraron.

-Te extrañé…

Eso fue todo lo que ella le escuchó decir y se sintió más que satisfecha. Ya no importaba la riña por la que habían discutido antes, sus problemas se hacían pequeños comparados con ese momento.

En eso Rin se ruborizó, al parecer habían olvidado que estaban siendo observador por todo el ejército, quienes observaban estáticos las muestras de cariño con un sonrojo en los rostros de todos. Sesshomaru se giró para ver el porqué de la sorpresa de su mujer y solo alcanzó a ver como todos giraban la vista e intentaban distraerse con algo más, unos miraban unas moscas volar, otros habían sacado de la nada unas barajas de juego y otros más volvían a felicitar a Ryuji.

-Hmpt…

Se dieron media vuelta y se dispusieron a caminar de regreso con los suyos. Rin fue acosada por abrazos provenientes de su familia. Las mujeres lloraban de felicidad y los hombres sonreían abiertamente.

Ryuji volvió a abrazar a su amiga agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho, lo que había arriesgado por volverlo a la normalidad pero…

-¿Me está mirando, verdad?-Dijo en cuanto sintió un escalofrió en su nuca.

Rin veía el aura negra y las chispas que echaba Sesshomaru por los ojos.

-S-si.-respondió nerviosa y los amigos se separaron.

-¡General Sonha!

El mencionado se estremeció y se dio media vuelta para hacerle una reverencia a su señor. El Lord permaneció callado unos segundos.

-Informe de los sucesos al ejército del Norte y…

Pensó que lo siguiente sería: "¡MUERASE POR ABRAZAR A MI MUJER!" Seguido de un golpe de Bakusaiga.

Pero no…

-Y dirija a sus hombres a casa.

Dicho esto volvió a dirigirse con Rin.

-¡Si señor!-Exclamó y agradeció que solo fuese eso lo que había escuchado del celoso demonio.

-¿A dónde ha ido Kumone?-Preguntaron algunos soldados.

La inseguridad volvió a sentirse a ascuas por los rumbos de todos. Una brisa corrió haciendo volar el polvo y algunos se estremecieron, la mujer araña no pudo haberse dado a la fuga de nuevo ¿O sí?

Inutenshi sostuvo firmemente su guadaña a un lado de la Tessaiga de su padre, ¡que tontos habían sido! Aún en el último momento, bajaron la guardia. El veneno de ese horrible bicho aún se sentía en el aire.

-Viene de allá.-Susurró Oyuki guiándose por su olfato, rumbo hacía la playa todos dirigieron sus miradas, pero la playa estaba solitaria.

Segundo tras segundo, la calma volvió a llegar y los músculos se liberaron de toda tensión.

Aunque a veces… El silencio no es garantía de que estés solo.

Una pequeña vibración llegó a los agudos sentidos de Rin quien en menos de un segundo llevó su vista hacía los pies de Mitsuki.

Palideció cuando vio como una pequeña gruta comenzaba a abrirse.

-¡Cuidado!

Gritó y saltó empujando a su hija lejos. A penas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, frente a los ojos azules de Mitsuki, aún antes de tocar el suelo, una enorme extremidad de color negro brotó de las entrañas de la tierra y tomando a Rin de la cintura la sujetó varios metros en el aire seguido de un grito agudo.

-¡Rin!-Gritó Ryuji y todos acto seguido con extrema velocidad saltaron con armas dispuestos a cortar la endeble carne de esa pata de araña negra. Sesshomaru estiró su mano para tomar la de Rin pero el destino decidió que solo ese reencuentro sería lo que obtendría de sus desventuras.

La pata negra se tragó en un segundo a la joven, los ojos azules de su mujer llenos de sorpresa fueron ennegrecidos por la oscuridad de esa gruta que se había hecho.

-¡Rápido, vayan!-Ordenó Ryuji y sus soldados saltaban uno tras otro en la inmensa zanja.

Cuando llegaron a tocar el fondo se percataron que se habían formado pequeños túneles, todos diferentes unos de otros. Giraban sus cabezas sin saber cuál de ellos tomar.

-¡Ya no supliquen por la vida de esta mujer!-Se escuchó retumbar por entre los túneles, pero la voz se disipaba y seguían desconociendo de donde venía esas palabras.

Sesshomaru tomó a Bakusaiga y la desenvainó para blandirla en la tierra. Los túneles sucumbieron y se vinieron abajo. Ya no había escondites. Detrás de la inmensa nube de polvo a metros de ellos Kumone levantaba en el aire a la muchacha que con sus manos inútilmente intentaba liberarse del agarre del enemigo.

-No importa lo que hagas estúpido perro, ¡yo tomaré venganza!-Gritó enloquecida y ciega de la locura que hervía en su sangre.

Sin perder tiempo, Mitsuki se horrorizó cuando Kumone comenzó a liberar su energía demoníaca haciendo gritar desgarradoramente a su madre, una gran esfera de luz roja abrazó ambos cuerpos intentando destruir el de la humana.

-¡Maldita!-Gritó Inuyasha, mientras su Tessaiga se cubría de escamas de dragón, podría cortar de un solo tajo a la mujer y así desaparecerla. Apenas dio un paso fue detenido por su mujer.

-¡No lo hagas, la energía de Rin también está ahí! ¡Podrías matarla a ella también!

Era cierto, Inuyasha podía ver los dos vórtices de energía que se combinaban debido a la proximidad de ambos seres.

Su familia, sus memorias. Todo había vuelto. Su cuerpo y alma estaban de nuevo completos, ya no había deseo alguno de pelea y tampoco ni un ápice de duda, había recobrado por fin su vida. Su destino se había cumplido.

Ahora se veía atrapada en las garras de esa mujer, dispuesta a no hacerla sufrir, sino más bien matarla sin ningún rastro de compasión. Su desino se había cumplido… ¿Acaso solo para eso había ido ahí? Para recobrar su vida y después perderla.

Pero momentos atrás, cuando sintió en peligro a su hija, supo que no importaba morir, porque ella jamás permitiría que el mal acechara a su pequeña, ni a su esposo, ni a su familia. Por qué ella no dudaría en proteger a las personas que amaba, aún acosta de todo.

Aún con el dolor de su cuerpo que estaba sucumbiendo, no podía perder tiempo, su visión se pondría borrosa y sería desintegrada. Toda sus peleas serían en vano y los apoyos que recibió de todos se hubieran ido al traste.

_No importa… Mientras ellos estén bien._

Porque no hay mayor sufrimiento que el sufrimiento ajeno presente en las personas que amas. Rin vio morir y sufrir a sus padres ante ella, cuando tuvo su nueva oportunidad de vida se planteó que nunca más se quedaría de brazos cruzados, haría hasta lo imposible porque no hubiese nadie triste o solo.

Jamás lo permitiría, no de nuevo.

Esos pensamiento cruzaron su mente en un segundo y su convicción se convirtió en una fuerte decisión que ahora había tomado…

Sus alas desaparecieron al igual que el color azul de sus ojos. De su mano derecha comenzó a formarse una esfera de energía azul del tamaño de una pelota.

_Debes controlar tu youki, si lo dejas salir desmesuradamente pondría en riesgo tu vida._

Recordó, pero cualquier sacrificio haría con tal de salvar a su familia de esa horrible peste en forma de arácnido.

-¡Rin, NO!-Escuchó gritar de todos.

Su cuerpo estaba consumiéndose, no podía perder más tiempo. Con muchísima dificultad alzó su mano y la risa de la mujer se detuvo, sus ojos se estremecieron al ver la orbe de luz frente a ella justo en medio de sus ojos.

-No toques… a mi familia.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó. Un rayo de luz salió disparado de la mano de Rin, atravesando su cabeza, su cuerpo se hizo ceniza. La recompensa fue hecha, ahora el sacrificio se haría.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se dilataron de una manera anormal cuando dentro de esa esfera de luz solo vio como Rin enredaba su cuerpo y el grito que de su garganta salía se hizo más fuerte incluso haciéndolo sentir un calosfrío.

Una explosión hizo estremecer la tierra, un enorme agujero se hizo en el suelo y con la energía caliente que se expandió cientos de rocas volaron creando una formación de un pequeño montículo. La luz que se irradiaba hizo que algunos tuvieran que cubrirse, mientras partículas de polvo volaban arañando los rostros de los presentes.

Cubiertos de tierra y con un aturdimiento presente en sus oídos, casi sin ánimos de levantar la cabeza, contuvieron la respiración…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lloraba, restregaba sus manitas por sus tiernos ojos. En una habitación oscura una pequeña bebé de 2 años lloraba al despertar en medio de la noche y notar la ausencia de sus padres. Escuchó el abrir de la puerta y giró su vista.

-Parece que alguien se despertó mientras cenábamos.-Esa voz, esa tierna voz que conocía aún antes de respirar por primera vez, esa voz que la arrullaba siempre.

Gimió con lágrimas en sus ojitos. Escuchó los pasos de su mamá la cual se quitó sus ropas y se acercó, la bebé estiró sus brazos.

-Ven pequeña.-Decía levantándola. Su papá acomodó las sábanas y almohadas, cuando hubo terminado los dos adultos se recostaron. Rin apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sesshomaru y en medio de ambos la bebé comenzaba a gimotear para ponerse a llorar de nuevo, quería escuchar palabras de amor de esa mujer tan cálida que la abrazaba.

-Cántale…-Dijo su papá mientras comenzaba a acariciar su pequeña cabeza y sus orejas blancas. Sintió un éxtasis cuando empezó a escuchar un tarareo:

_Hija del corazón_

_deja ya de llorar,_

_junto a ti yo voy a estar_

_y nunca más te han de hacer mal._

_Tus ojitos de luz_

_el llanto no ha de nublar._

_Ven aquí, mi dulce amor,_

_nadie nos ha de separar._

Su papá la abrigó con su gran afelpada estola y ella se abrazó a la cálida y suave extremidad mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

_Hija mía, mi amor,_

_no me importa el sufrir,_

_como un sol tú me das luz_

_y das calor a mi vivir._

_Ven mi amor,_

_ven mi amor._

**(N/A: Hijo del Corazón-Dumbo)**

Un delicado beso en su frente y nuevamente el bote al país de los sueños salía para llevarla a los lugares más fantásticos que una mente infantil e inocente podía tener.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡MAMAAAAA!

La imagen era tan bizarra, sobre el montículo de rocas, yacía el cuerpo de Rin, maltrecho, su rostro pálido, gran parte de sus ropas desgarradas y con sangre. Pero su posición era como si simplemente ella se hubiera recostado a tomar una siesta en ese mordido lugar.

Sesshomaru de un salto llegó hasta donde estaba y segundo después llegó su hija.

-C-creo que debí besarte esa noche… Te veías muy h-hermoso ante la luz de la luna.-Susurró lastimosamente.

-No, no digas eso ¡Pronto estarás bien!-Decía Mitsuki con una sonrisa pero sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Sesshomaru intentó tomar su mano pero Rin ya no tenía fuerzas para sujetarla.

-A-ahora… ya estas… bien.-Dijo con una débil sonrisa a su hija.

-¡No! ¡NO! Estamos juntas para siempre mamá. Recuerda que cuando la primavera llegué tú y yo iremos a ver las flores como cada año.-Decía con suma rapidez con su voz que se comenzaba quebrar.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?-Preguntó y una débil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rin.

-T-tienes que mantener tu palabra… Lo p-prometiste. Por favor mamá…-Sollozaba y voz se entendía cada vez menos.

-Mi pequeña… N-no es momento, de lágrimas… A-ahora, ten valor y…

Pero ya no pudo terminar esa frase y ese gesto divino en su cara… Desapareció.

_La vida tiene un límite._

Las palabras de su madre lo hicieron apretar los dientes, no, no soportaría verse separado de Rin nuevamente, tal vez era la edad, pero, Sesshomaru ya no quería sentirse solo, aunque parezca extraño Sesshomaru recordó la última pelea que tuvieron.

_¡Yo SÍ cambié para estar con otros seres!... ¡Contigo!_

-Sin darme cuenta, yo también cambié mi orgullo para estar con otros seres…-Susurró.

-Contigo…-Musitó y su voz también comenzaba a romperse, en sus ojos no había lágrimas pero en su corazón una llama destrozaba sus sueños y esperanzas a una vida feliz.

El gruñir destruido de un canino se escuchó y Sesshomaru se abrazó al cuerpo inerte de su mujer escondiendo su rostro en los cabellos de ella. Los lamentos hicieron que incluso las olas del mar se alejaran, como si la marea quisiera huir de la gran desgracia que acechaba en la playa.

Mitsuki lloraba y restregaba sus manos contra sus ojos, quería borrar ese día, porque sabía que de ahora en adelante, ya no tendría a Rin a su lado. Gemidos de lugar se escucharon y sus lágrimas se perdían en la tierra.

De pronto la imagen de una luciérnaga asaltó su mente, detuvo su llanto inmediatamente. En su rostro comenzó a sentir como el pétalo de una rosa que acariciaba su rostro, notó que no era ninguna rosa, eran sus lágrimas que comenzaron a brillar igual que sus ojos.

Inuyasha y compañía aguardaron a lo lejos con el rostro sorprendido.

Cuando Sesshomaru sintió esa extraña fuente de calor abrió sus ojos. Su hija ante él, lloraba la verdadera agua de la luna, sus ojos parecían dos faros incandescentes, parecía asustado ¿qué le estaba pasando a su hija? ¿Acaso también la perdería a ella?

-Papá, pon a Rin en el suelo.-Su voz sonaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Estaba siendo demasiado confusa esa situación, sus ojos dorados no comprendían que estaba pasando, el gran Lord del Oeste estaba en su momento más vulnerable que en toda su vida.

El agarre de su hija lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Confía en mí.-Le dijo y suavemente fue soltando a Rin en el suelo. Las gotas de lágrimas que corrían todavía por su rostro, parecían tener una consistencia extraña pues en cuanto tocaban el suelo parecía dividirse el agua y expandirse rápidamente.

Con un extraño brillo, el agua comenzó caer como si de un arroyo se tratase, cayendo por entre las rocas.

Cerró sus ojos y se llevó sus manitas al pecho.

-Esto… Es algo que obtuve de ti, padre.-Musitó y cuando extendió su puño, lo comenzó a abrir.

El mismo sol parecía salir de la palma de su mano, era aquella lágrima que su papá había derramado la noche en que Rin perdió la memoria, por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo la había almacenado y ahora, volvía a tomar forma física.

Brillaba con una luz dorada.

-¿Crees que…?-Inquirió Inuyasha.

-Tal vez…-Le contestó su mujer.

El agua había subido de nivel donde estaba la familia del Oeste, el agua aparecía quieta como el más cristalino y puro río de un bosque, imperturbable y sereno.

Mitsuki acercó su boca a la pequeña esfera dorada y dio un delicado soplido. Parecían las partículas de un diente de león… Desaparecieron con el aire.

El agua que había estado quieta comenzó a moverse, delgados círculos salían del cuerpo de Rin como si de este salieran vibraciones. En la tierra se escuchó un par de golpes.

Una pausa…

Después otros dos golpes…

Una pausa…

De nuevo el mismo sonido…

-Suena… Como el latido de un corazón.-Susurró Sesshomaru.

-.-.-.-.-

**7 AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

-¡Padre, mira! Los retoños de invierno.

La siesta de Sesshomaru bajo un árbol había sido interrumpida por la voz femenina de su hija que corría por entre los árboles mientras parecía ser bañada por las flores rosa y blanca de los cerezos.

Desde su posición en el césped, se percató que su hija, ya no era una niña… Y por alguna razón, esto le molestaba.

Recién había cumplido 17 años y se hastiaba de las miradas que los muchachos de la ciudad le dirigían cada que la veían pasar.

¿Qué rayos les pasaba? ¡No tenían respeto por su hija!

Mitsuki lo regañaba diciendo que no fuera cruel, después de haber levantado del suelo por el cuello a un joven que le había regalado un ramo de flores.

Él conocía a los hombres ¡Era uno! Y no confiaba en ninguno que se acercara a su hija por el simple hecho de serlo. Le hervía la sangre cada que la miraba reír con alguno de sus amigos. Tal vez debería prohibirle el permiso para ir a la ciudad.

-¡Mitsuki, aquí están los bocadillos!

Oyuki apareció en medio del jardín con una bandeja llena de bocadillos de distinta figura.

-¡Que delicia!-Exclamaba ella mientras agradecía a la kitsune y está se despedía con una reverencia.

-Si comes demasiados tendré que traerte kimonos más grandes.-Musitó su padre y una venita saltó en la adolescente.

-¡Padre!-Le gritó y dentro de él sintió gracia.

Con un refunfuño se acercó para tomar un delicioso panecillo de chocolate.

-Adoro los postres.-Decía mientras tomaba con la mano otro postre diferente.

-No hables con la boca llena.-Le regaño su padre mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos. En su mente divagaban ideas que hacía años no tenía.

Recordó el lío que se había formado años atrás por las tierras del Norte, después de la gran batalla, Amidarasuke volvió a su trono, aunque con algo de desconfianza por parte de su pueblo, la verdad es que el muchacho había ascendido siendo muy joven y su inmadurez aún se veía reflejada. Es por ello que el Lord del Sur Ozasuite se daba varias veces unos paseos por sus tierras, no quería que otro enfrentamiento como el de la araña se volviera a llevar a cabo.

En realidad, Ozasuite y el joven Lord, mantenían una relación muy estrecha desde hacía ya un par de décadas, y aunque Ozasuite lo negase con frivolidad se preocupaba por el muchacho inexperto.

A final de cuentas, su deseo de extender sus dominios había desistido. Algo lo había hecho convertirse en un perro hogareño. Disfrutaba mucho más la compañía del palacio, se había vuelto un lugar muy acogedor.

Desde que ella había llegado…

Su mirada pareció entristecerse y miró a su hija de soslayo, cada día se le parecía más, la belleza que desbordaba Mitsuki era una fiel herencia que su madre le había dejado.

¿Y si algún día llegase un demonio guapo como él y prometiera protegerla con la vida? ¿En verdad alguien podría merecer su hija? Él lo había hecho con una mujer, ¿y si también le sucedía a ella? Recuerdos de esas épocas lo llenaban de dicha. A veces tenía ganas de verla jugar como antes durante luna nueva, que llegara y le dijera:

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!

Solo para recordarla como era antes… Antes de que intentaran llevársela de su lado.

-Papá, parece que te buscan.-Dijo Mitsuki sonriente. Sesshomaru abrió ambos ojos para ver a dos presencias.

Dos pequeñas presencias que se acercaban con un paso débil.

-¿Qué les das que siempre quieren estar contigo?

Su ojos brillaron, siempre se sentía emocionado y dichoso (aunque su rostro no lo denotara mucho) cada que ella aparecía. De vez en cuando por la noche, pesadillas acosaban sus memorias y cuando abría sus ojos su corazón encontraba la paz al verla dormir plácidamente a su lado. Detrás de los pequeños Rin caminaba procurando que no cayeran.

-Pronto estarán corriendo.-Decía Mitsuki mientras compartía miradas con los pequeños gemelos. Tras una leve risita con su hermana mayor los pequeños cayeron en las piernas del Lord.

-Oigan, no babeen mi ropa, ya tengo suficiente con su madre.-Decía pero los pequeños de un año y medio no lo entendían del todo. Los miró con una ceja arqueada, aunque aún no se supiera que era, la genética le gustaba jugar con Sesshomaru. Los gemelos tenían sus mismas marcas, el típico cabello plata aunque un poco más rebelde y por alguna extraña razón esta vez sus orejas no eran como las de su "adorado" tío, eran puntiagudas como las de su padre (algo que agradecía Sesshomaru), aunque un sello en especial quedó en ellos y era más o menos así:

En la rodilla derecha descansaba; Atsushi (significa "Guerrero compasivo") había sido el primero en nacer de los gemelos, su ojo derecho era de color ámbar pero el de color izquierdo era color café.

En la rodilla izquierda estaba: Kenji (significa "Fuerte hijo segundo), su ojo derecho era de color café y el izquierdo era de color ámbar.

Rin levantó a los pequeños y con ambos en los brazos se sentó a un lado de su esposo, los niños se deshicieron de abrazo y esta vez gateando llegaron con su hermana mayor.

-Hace un hermoso clima ¿no crees?-Preguntó y Sesshomaru no le respondió solo asintió. Cerró sus ojos algo adormilado. Pero la dulce caricia de un beso lo trajo de nuevo a la superficie, abrió sus ojos para ver a su mujer.

-Gracias por todo…

-¿A qué viene eso?-Le preguntó confundido. Rin negó con la cabeza y se recostó sobre el cuerpo él dándole la espalda.

-Nada, es que hoy me siento muy feliz de estar contigo…

Sesshomaru la abrazó por la espada.

-Yo también…

Rin se sorprendió y lo miró de soslayo sonrojada.

-¡Papá y mamá se están abrazando! ¡Hey, nosotros también queremos abrazos!

Nada jamás podría compararse con lo que Sesshomaru guardaba en su corazón, jamás en el mundo podrán encontrarse con esta historia que conmovió a los mismos dioses. Mejor ejemplo no encontraran sobre cómo alguien que no imaginamos llega a nuestra vida y destruye todas las barreras que nos impedían continuar.

Nunca jamás Sesshomaru se sintió tan completo… Con la escena una sonrisa se asomó y su mujer le correspondió.

La pequeña niña que creció y con solo un gesto derritió el más grande glaciar que un ser vivo podía guardar en su interior, porque precisamente eso era; una pequeña. No importa de dónde vengas, como vistas o como seas, incluso una pequeña presencia puede hacer que la balanza se detenga en un equilibrio perfecto. Una tierna estación puede madurar en otra, porque así se mide la vida; en cambios. ¡Vivan las estaciones! El mejor retrato del camino de la vida…

**.:FIN:.**

* * *

><p><strong>ESPEREN UN POCO... Enseguida subo el epílogo y tal vez un pequeño extra que se me ocurrió, lamento si los llegué a estresar con mis historias, me gustan los giros rápidos de trama, (ya lo habrán notado jeje)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, en algún momento creí que nunca lo terminaría, pero bueno ¡henos aquí! Espero estén pasando unas fechas agradables. Ahora que he terminado este proyecto con todo mi corazón, me siento realizada jajaja **

**Ojalá les haya gustado, que les haya hecho sentir las miles de cosas que yo sentía cuando escribía como loca una nueva idea para la historia -claro las mejores ideas me venían en medio de las clases jeje- pero valió la pena. Ok, entonces esperen el epílogo.**


	39. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO.**

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

**Los personajes no son mios ni el universo, corresponde a la inmensa imaginación de Rumiko, es un material de fans para fans si lo ves en todo lugar diferente a este sin mención de autores (osea yo) ¡denuncia a quien lo haga! **

* * *

><p>-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Mitsuki, soy la última Lady del Oeste y tengo 780 años de edad.<p>

-¡Eres una anciana!-Decían los gemelos al unísono.

-¡Cállense par de sopencos! Ustedes tienen 763 ¡no es mucha diferencia!-

Los muchachos fruncieron el ceño igual que su padre y desviaron la vista.

La verdad es que no habían cambiado mucho, parecían seguir comportándose como los niños latosos que eran.

La vida es algo tan efímero tal vez como el florecer de una flor, para algunos es tan aburrido ver cómo van abriendo sus pétalos, pero para mí en especial, me parece un espectáculo fantástico.

Eso es lo que la vida es, esos pequeños detalles. Eso fue lo que mis padres me enseñaron…

Su historia de amor ha sido la mejor que me han contado aún después de leer y leer miles y miles de libros. Sin duda alguna, mi papá fue todo un conquistador del Oeste cuando las épocas feudales estaban en su apogeo, y la pequeña flor que nació, floreció frente a sus ojos para cautivarlo. Mi madre siempre fue considerada como la flor más hermosa del Oeste, tenía que serlo para haberse ganado el corazón de mi papá.

Mis padres vivieron lo que tenían que vivir, estuvieron juntos alrededor de 450 años. Jamás he visto una pareja que dure tanto, ni tampoco he visto una flor que nunca se marchite como la sonrisa que mi mamá le dedicaba a mi papá todos los días.

Incluso cuando ella partió, se despidió con una dulce sonrisa.

Aún lo recuerdo, en realidad. No es un recuerdo doloroso, tal vez al principio lloras, pero mi madre siempre me aclaró que la vida continua aún después de la muerte, era algo que la tenía convencida.

Fue una tarde, estaba en el jardín con mi padre, recuerdo haber estado cerca, mi mamá había caído en una extraña enfermedad, sin embargo 3 días antes parecía que esta enfermedad había desaparecido pues se levantó una mañana con un excelente ánimo. Pero, recuerdo haberla escuchado decir que ya era su turno, y que se sentía feliz de todo lo que había pasado.

Prometió que lo esperaría. No importaba si mi papá tenía que cruzar todo el inframundo para llegar a la frontera con el cielo, ella sabía que se volverían a reencontrar. Esa tarde, cuando terminó de decirle eso, le sonrió y cerró sus ojos…

Mi papá fue alguien que no expresaba sus sentimientos con palabras, pero siempre nos dejó en claro a mis hermanos y a mí lo mucho que nos amaba, pero el día en mi madre se fue, parecía que las palabras ya no salían de su boca. Ya no se paseaba por los jardines, supongo que lo hacían recordarla.

Y aunque siempre nos prestó atención, vimos como cierto brillo se iba perdiendo de su rostro.

En el tercer aniversario de luto de mi mamá, escuché desde mi habitación un ruido extraño. Recuerdo que asomé mi cabeza y vi a mi padre salir volando y bueno… Siempre he sido muy curiosa.

Así que lo seguí…

Aún tengo marcada la imagen de lo que vi esa noche…

En realidad lo hacía desde el mismo día en que Rin se fue. Se escondía en un lejano bosque y tras estar quieto unos minutos su cuerpo se deformaba y se transformaba en un perro gigante de color blanco.

Creí que se pondría a destruir todo a su alrededor pero… No fue así.

Como si fuese un canino normal, caminó hasta un pequeño claro, se sentó y… comenzó a aullar.

Aullarle a la luna. Como si le recriminase de su soledad.

Mi papá jamás no lo dijo abiertamente, pero se sentía solo. En ese mismo aniversario de luto cuando regresé al palacio me encontré con mi padre en el pasillo. Creí que me reprendería por haberlo seguido pero en cambio, solo me pidió que lo acompañase a su habitación.

A un lado de su cama estaba una espada enfundada, sin decir nada me la extendió. Tardé unos segundos en tomarla y solo dijo:

-Tenseiga es una herencia que me dejó tu abuelo. Tenseiga es una herramienta de corazón, puedes destruir a tus enemigos con ella, pero necesitas también tener un corazón lleno de compasión.

Aguardó unos segundos.

-Con ella, reviví a tu madre cuando solo era una niña. Así que es por eso que nunca dudes de su poder. Espero puedas hacerte digna merecedora de ella.

Estaba impresionada y muy feliz, había aprendido con mi tío Ryuji tácticas de pelea pero nunca me habían regalado una espada.

Sin embargo presentí algo raro, mi papá se recostó de nuevo. Le pregunté que le sucedía y no me respondió.

-Cuida de tus hermanos…

En eso sentí una presión en mis hombros. Me costó unos minutos acostumbrarme.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, padre?

Él me sonrió de medio lado, siempre amaba que sonriera.

-El palacio, ahora te pertenece, cuídalo bien mocosa, es una gran responsabilidad.-Me decía marcando un ritmo continuo con su dedo índice. Me sentí una niña siendo reprendida, comencé a llorar.

-Tu madre me está esperando…

Suspiró y sonrió de nuevo. La luna se escondió tras unas nubes y sus ojos poco a poco fueron cerrándose…

La vida siempre tiene un límite, eso lo aprendí bien. Lo que NO tiene límite, son los sentimientos, esos perduraran toda la eternidad…

La época feudal terminó y los demonios poco a poco fueron desapareciendo para los humanos, poco a poco se hicieron invisibles y solo unos pocos superdotados podían ver espíritus de esta índole. El palacio ya no era necesario así que le hice unas remodelaciones, aún permanecíamos en el aire, pero esta vez solo era una pequeña casa estilo tradicional.

¿Qué? Yo cuidé del palacio, solo le agregué el toque femenino…

Si preguntan qué paso con mi tío Inuyasha y su familia…

Bueno, la vida fue provechosa para el monje Miroku y su esposa Sango, tuvieron una vida llena de felicidad, de ellos salieron un linaje de monjes que aún hoy en día existe, creo que hay un santuario cerca de las costas de Japón, como tesoro nacional perteneciente a ellos está el hiraikotsu de la señorita Sango. Aunque los exterminadores ya no fueron necesarios, si fueron los grandes antecesores de increíbles técnicas de combate, creo que los humanos hacen competencias hasta mundiales sobre esto tipos de pelea que la familia dejó.

Shippo se convirtió en un poderoso zorro mágico, cuando hubo terminado su entrenamiento visitó a mi antigua nana Oyuki, unos años después se terminó casando con una de sus hijas, hoy en día sus hijos y ellos aún siguen merodeando los templos.

Los nietos de Ryuji se alejaron a vivir en las montañas de Europa, aunque a veces salen a hacer desastres, escuché en las noticias que hubo avistamientos de seres extraños en el cielo, con cuerpo de dragón.

-Deben ser los nietos de Ryuji.-Decía Inutenshi leyendo el periódico.

A veces en noches de luna llena bajo para ver el árbol del tiempo que aún sigue como si el tiempo no pasara por sus ramas.

Las noches de luna llena fueron a veces tema de miedo para mis hermanos, nos convertíamos en humanos y entendimos que eran nuestras épocas más vulnerables. Inuyasha fue siempre nuestro tío consentido, era algo gruñón, pero siempre nos cuidó como si fuéramos otro más de sus hijos.

Sin embargo, a veces la vida se toma las cosas muy en serio. Kagome llegó a vivir 150 años, era lo máximo que un humano había logrado vivir, ella nos explicó que se debía a su poder espiritual lo que la había hecho durar tanto en este mundo, la historia de ellos hoy en día todavía es contada como una leyenda histórica de nuestra cultura.

Mi tío Inuyasha una noche de luna llena contrajo una extraña enfermedad estando en su forma humana, cuando el día llegó pues está desaparecía, o eso creíamos. Cada luna nueva, el extraño padecimiento parecía afectarlo cada vez más y más. Recuerdo que una mañana escuché a mi mamá llorar siendo consolada por mi papá.

Nos dieron la negra noticia y yo me tuve que encargar de mis hermanos para que no se sintieran solo.

Cuando nos contaron como había sucedido un cierto alivio nos reconfortó:

-Incluso los dioses se apiadaron de ellos.-Decían las personas y fue precisamente por eso que su historia trascendió en el tiempo.

La noche en que mi tío falleció, Kagome se quedó a su lado, mi primo me contó que a la mañana siguiente, permanecieron abrazados en un sueño eterno. Fuimos al velorio donde fueron sepultados en una misma cripta a lo lejos del antiguo Sengoku.

Mi mamá lloraba pero incluso ella se sintió extrañada cuando pidió a todos salir, sus palabras fueron:

-Quiero estar a solas... Con mi hermano.

Ante esa palabra en su vocabulario, permanecimos de piedra por unos instantes para después desaparecer en el acto.

-¿Quién es ese y que ha hecho con mi papá?-Preguntó mi hermano Kenji a Rin con el rostro pálido.

Fue la única vez que se mostró así con mi tío. Inutenshi comenzó a pensar que hacer con su vida, pues siempre se había dedicado a sus padres en una vida digamos rural. Aún antes de que Inuyasha enfermara se le fue heredada Tessaiga, Inutenshi pudo controlarla con una velocidad que incluso mi tía Kagome no entendía.

Mi primo se fue de viaje por todo el mundo, recuerdo que había dicho que se fue con Totosai para entrenar. Tras largas décadas y cuando la época feudal daba sus saltos de cambio repentino le pedí a Inutenshi que viniera a vivir conmigo. Él y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos y no dudó en aceptar. Ahora ambos vivimos bajo el mismo techo con los gemelos.

Somos los últimos descendientes de los InuDaiyoukais y aunque todos somos hanyou comprendimos que los humanos y sus sentimientos, son las fuerzas más poderosas que pueden existir en este universo. La amistad, confianza, valor y amor, si sabes estar en equilibrio con cada uno de ellos, tu vida será la más feliz de todas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Ya me cansé de buscarlos!-Gritó Inuyasha en medio del claro.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo. Sus cabellos negros se hondeaban con el viento y sus ojos cafés observaban el cielo resplandeciente. Tras unos instantes comenzaron a escucharse unas risas.

Detrás de distintos árboles salieron Miroku, Sango y Kagome.

-¡Que chillón eres!-Decía Kagome con risas.

-¡Óyeme que te pasa! Se esconden muy bien, se aprovechan que ya no puedo olfatearlos como antes.-Se cruzaba de brazos enfadado.

-Lo sabemos, por eso es divertido.-Añadía Sango entre risas a su amigo.

-Vamos, hay que descansar un poco.-Decía otra vez Kagome.

-¿Cómo es que te cansas si todos estamos muertos?-Preguntaba Inuyasha.

-Amigo mío, no lo digas de esa manera, imagina que estamos en un paraíso eterno.-Le contestó Miroku.

Se sentaron bajo el sol. Inuyasha se recostó en el césped y cerró los ojos, pero no duró mucho pues una joven cayó encima de él.

-¿Q-qué te pasa K-Kagome?-Decía sonrojado por la cercanía de la muchacha.

-T-E A-M-O.-Decía sonriente para darle un beso y los pelos se le ponían de punta al pobre muchacho que siempre había sido un penoso con su mujer.

-Lo ves querida, ellos se demuestran amor ¡vamos a hacerlo!-Exclamó Miroku aunque con la mirada perspicaz de Sango.

-¡Dame un abrazo!-Le exclamó y Sango le extendió los brazos.

En eso el difunto monje se abrazó a ella pero a la altura de sus pechos, hundiendo su cabeza. La ex –exterminadora se puso de mil colores y cuando sintió más ganas de abofetearlo suspiró hondamente.

-Está bien.-Bufó cansada y abrazó a su esposo.

-Oigan ¿Y Rin?-Preguntó Kagome volteando a todos lados.

-No losé, cuando desperté no estaba. Probablemente volvió a ir al cruce.-Le respondió Inuyasha.

Ante esto Kagome sonrió y se sonrojo.

-¡Ah, me encanta el amor!-Exclamó abrazando de nuevo a su esposo.

Caminaba lentamente, contemplando el mar que se abría y no mostraba jamás el final de su existencia. Le gustaba remojar los pies en el agua salada. La hacían sentir tranquila. Tomó varias conchitas de mar de la arena, se haría unos hermosos collares con ellos.

Todos los días desde que había llegado ahí recogía pequeños tesoros de la naturaleza divina. No había tristeza, no había angustias ni muerte, el cielo era el mayor lugar para estar en paz.

Suspiró feliz observando el horizonte. Finalmente cuando llegó a una roca se sentó sobre ésta. Tomó sus cabellos y comenzó a peinarse tarareando una canción.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

A pesar de esa voz, ella levantó su mirada. El mar que se extendía poderosamente traía en su espuma una imagen que poco a poco iba tomando forma.

Finalmente una estola cayó en el agua sin importarle al dueño que se mojara.

-Sabía que vendrías…-Susurró Rin poniéndose de pie.

-¿Esperaste mucho?

-No.-Le contestó dulcemente. Se puso de pie frente a él.

-Los Dioses por fin han escuchado mis plegarias…-Susurró mientras Sesshomaru pasaba sus manos en los cabellos azabaches de su mujer.

-No… Escucharon tu corazón.-Le respondió. Rin le sonrió y todos esos centenares de años que pasaron buscando el puente entre el inframundo y el cielo se rompió en segundos, ya no importaba cuanto camino había transcurrido ni cuanto tiempo había pasado, porque ahora ya no habría nada de eso, ya no había límites para esos dos seres.

-Tenerte frente, hoy y por siempre, fue mi gran grande anhelo.-Le dijo Rin abrazándose al níveo cuello del hombre.

-Rin…

Respiro su aroma, ese que siempre sentía y amaba, el mismo que las flores regalaban cada primavera.

-Te amo.

Era la primera vez que le decía eso, en realidad, nunca hubo necesidad de palabras, las acciones más bellas y puras de amor se llevaban en el mar de lo mudo. Porque el amor, es algo que no habla, es algo que respira y no se ve, que huele pero no se come.

-Y yo a ti, Sesshomaru.

Un beso entre dos seres diferentes, en dos mundos diferentes, pero con un corazón que latía al mismo ritmo. Eso es el amor… Romper las fronteras, porque sabes que esa persona no es perfecta pero si está a tu lado conocerás algo mejor que la perfección; conocerás la felicidad…

* * *

><p>¡GRACIAS A TODOS! FELICES FIESTAS, LES DEJÓ AQUÍ UNA LISTA DE UNOS EXTRAS QUE QUERÍA COMPARTIRLES:<p>

· Originalmente mi historia iba a acabar con el primer ataque de Kumone, lo demás salió tiempo después.

· Oyuki y Ryuji fueron personajes que no inventé hasta unos momentos antes de publicar el capítulo donde debutaban, fueron realmente improvisados.

· Mi primera imagen que tuve sobre Ryuji era que fuera parecido a Tamaki de Ouran Host Club.

· Rin no iba a tener una naturaleza como la de las mariposas, originalmente quería hacerla como un gato, aunque después me arrepentí.

· Sobre Mitsuki al principio quería ponerle Sayuri como el personaje de "Memorias de una Geisha" pero si le agregué algo: los ojos azules.

· Puse a Kumone como una araña y enemiga debido a que yo le tengo pavor a las arañas :S

· La muerte de Rin (capítulo 39) me inspiré en la muerte de Sailor Venus de Sailor Moon, si quieren verla busquen en you tuve "Venus dies" porque me gustó más el impacto en las voces japonesas que en las latinas.

· Escuchaba música de otros animes para inspirarme.

· En realidad, quise poner más énfasis en Sesshomaru como protagonista principal del fic, pero era más difícil, porque no sabía si estaba rayando en lo cursi o en lo frívolo cuando escribía sobre él.

**POR ÚLTIMO Y COMO REGALO UN PEQUEÑO CAPITULO SOBRE EL ACERCAMIENTO DE SESSHOMARU CON INUYASHA. DISFRÚTENLO.**

**Gracias por seguir este proyecto y a esta loca lectora que amo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Los amo. Que Kami los colme de bendiciones y felicidad :) y ¡SALUDOS DESDE MÉXICO!**


	40. EXTRA: Hermanos

**HERMANOS**

**N/a: Nota de la autora.**

**Los personajes no son mios ni el universo, corresponde a la inmensa imaginación de Rumiko, es un material de fans para fans si lo ves en todo lugar diferente a este sin mención de autores (osea yo) ¡denuncia a quien lo haga! **

* * *

><p><strong>(NA: Esta basado en el epílogo durante el velorio de Inuyasha, suena raro... Pero bueno, si se preguntan por qué siempre intentaba poner cosas lúgubres o expuse las muertes de los personajes es por que no quería que mi historia fuese vilmente tachada de cliché y cursi. La vida es la vida y la realidad a veces aunque suene dura incluso en los cuentos, me parece un argumento que no muchos autores usan, yo lo intenté con esta historia, así que no piensen mal, es la opinión humilde de una mujer)**

**CON ESTO ME DESPIDO FINALMENTE, ESPERO VOLVER A LEERLOS EN OTRO FIC, HASTA ENTONCES, CUÍDENSE MUCHO Y QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA.**

Todos salieron enseguida, al principio les costó trabajo creer que las palabras HERMANO habían salido de la boca de él. Pero como aun así era una petición comprensible salieron sin decir pío.

Sesshomaru se sentó en el suelo, observó al joven frente a él. Muy pocas veces lo había visto en su forma humana; sus largos cabellos negros y la ausencia de sus conocidas orejas perrunas.

Arrugó la nariz y bufó.

-Al final terminaste sucumbiendo ante una enfermedad humana.

En eso escuchó:

-Y tú sucumbiste ante una humana…

Sesshomaru no se sorprendió, en la misma posición que él de frente estaba el difunto, bueno más bien…

-¿Aún no has trascendido?-Le preguntó con calma.

-No, quería despedirme.-Contestó mientras se rascaba sus cabeza, alguna especie de calidez invadió el corazón de Sesshomaru quien veía la imagen de su hermano en su forma de humano.

-¿Irás al cielo?

-Sí, morí estando en mi forma humana, supongo que eso me dio puntos para no terminar en el infierno.

-Tonterías, eres un idiota, no eres capaz ni de ganarte un espacio en el inframundo.

Inuyasha se molestó de sobremanera.

-Estúpido arrogante.-Maldijo mientras desviaba la mirada. Tras unos segundos y un leve sonrojo volvió a hablar.

-Gracias por haber hecho lo que hiciste, tú sabes, haber intentado salvarme.-Balbuceó.

-No digas tonterías, lo hice por Rin y Mitsuki, por alguna extraña razón tienen un extraño afecto por los perros.

Una venita saltó de su fantasmal frente.

-Mira idiota…

Pero no dijo nada, solo se cruzó de brazos.

-Keh… Mentiroso…-Susurró.

Su hermano mayor desvió la mirada.

-Si era así ¿por qué no utilizaste a Tenseiga?

-¿En verdad querías que la usara?

Ante la pregunta Inuyasha le sonrió de medio lado.

-No… A final de cuentas, yo viví lo que tenía que vivir, al igual que mi mujer. Crecí y terminé educando a un mocoso que ahora es un gran muchacho. En realidad, ya no tenemos nada pendiente-Le decía mientras respiraba hondo levantando el pecho con orgullo.

Guardaron silencio.

-Además ¡Ahora ya no podrás matarme IDIOOOOTA!

-No, pero puedo destruir tu cuerpo.-Antes de parpadear Sesshomaru estaba estirando su mano con garras venenosas dispuesto a tocar el preciado cuerpo del occiso.

-¡No, NO, NO, NO, A-ASÍ DÉJALO!-Movía las manos como loco el espíritu de Inuyasha mientras se horrorizaba con las amenazas del mayor, éste volvió a su lugar.

-¿Siempre serás así de frívolo?-Preguntaba en sarcasmo.

-Tú siempre fuiste un idiota, desde que eras niño.-Le dijo con una mirada divertida.

Otra sonrisa se asomó en los labios del hanyou. A pesar de todo, quien más cosas le enseñó desde que era un simple niño pequeño fue él.

-Ahora que lo pienso; fuiste un insensible por decir que me matarías cuando tenía solo tres años.

Sesshomaru bufó aunque podía haber sido una risa.

-Gracias…

Esto sorprendió al demonio que lo miró y se topó con una cálida mirada de su medio hermano, esta vez no dijo nada, simplemente aguardó calmadamente.

-Kagome ya ha trascendido, me está esperando…

Un aura luminosa comenzó a rodear al espíritu y la imagen de Inuyasha parecía verse borrosa.

-Tengo tantos deseos de ver también a mi madre.-Susurró mirando hacia arriba, volvió a mirar a su medio hermano mayor.

-Cuida de Rin, Mitsuki y los gemelos.

Sesshomaru asintió.

-Y otra cosa… Te extrañaré, a ti y tus estúpidos intentos de asesinato.-Le dijo, aunque no esperaba respuesta. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando lo escuchó:

-El sentimiento es mutuo…

No eran las mismas palabras pero… Sí, el gran Lord: había admitido que iba a extrañar a su hermano.

Inuyasha le sonrió:

-No me despido completamente, algo me dice que nos volveremos a ver…

-Maldeciré cuando ese día llegue.

Inuyasha desapareció mientras se reía por lo bajo. Ante Sesshomaru pequeñas volutas de luz blanca desaparecían en el aire como espuma del mar.

-Idiota, siguió riéndose aún en el final aun cuando lo traté con desprecio…

Hizo una reverencia ante el cuerpo y se levantó para retirarse.


End file.
